Pokemon: Ash's New Challenge
by GreekFreak7
Summary: After a tragic incident that occured 10 years ago Ash now as a retired Pokemon Trainer lives his new life away from home. But when he discovers the truth behind this decides to come back to action stronger and more determined than ever. Aureliashipping (Ash x Lillie) Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.
1. The Chosen One Returns - Part 1

**Chapter 1: The Chosen One Returns – Part 1**

 **Gerdia Region**

A forgotten region that lacks a Pokemon League. A place that lacks new Pokemon species. In this place resides a 20 year old young man right now. His name? Ash Ketchum who used to be a former Pokemon Trainer. He lives a new life in a house located outside from a small town along with the pokemon he gathered during his lifelong journey and built a big ranch for them to stay. Gerdia Region is located far away from any region that Ash travelled in the past. Right now he is living in solitude away from other people and is distant to everyone who tries to befriend him. He is only close with his Pokemon and always comes to them when he wants someone to talk to. Ash came here 10 years before and cut off every contact he used to have with his old friends who met during his journey.

"Come on Pikachu. Let's buy some groceries. We need to prepare our lunch and dinner." Ash said happily to his very first pokemon, which was always with him in every region he travelled.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded happily and climbed up to Ash's shoulder.

"Mr. Mime please look after the house until I return."

"Mime!"

Ash went along with Pikachu to the small town where he always buys his food and other needs. Ash when started to live on his own he went through many hardships to learn how to do household chores and cooking. He always had someone else in his journey to do this job so he was inexperienced at first when it came to this. He also started working as a Pokemon teacher for the young kids in the town's school. Since this place had no league there were no gym leaders there to challenge so if the kids wanted to learn more about pokemon they had to attend in a school just like Alola. He was working 5-6 hours the day so he had the money to cover his expenses. Also he learned to plant and harvest many different berries outside of his house to make food for his pokemon.

When Ash finished his shopping he returned home and started cooking. He made different lunches for his Pokemon based on their types and their personal taste. He had become pretty good at this since it was his daily routine to make food for his Pokemon and himself. He went to the ranch where all his Pokemon were living and offered them the food he prepared for them. All his Pokemon were always really happy every time they saw him coming with their food, while a few years ago they were afraid of his cooking. When he returned back to his house and was ready to eat suddenly the house ring was heard.

"Who could might be? *Sigh* It's probably that annoying hag who hates me because Charizard accidently burnt her garden." Ash muttered with an annoyed look.

He went in front of the house door and shouted: "I already apologized about your garden and also paid you back for that. So leave me alone already!"

Suddenly a young man's voice echoed from the other side of the door.

"I'm not that weird person you are describing. Please open the door I would like to talk to you Mr. Ketchum."

Ash was surprised and reluctantly opened his door. He saw a young man with short spiky dark brown hair and wore a black outfit and a fedora black hat.

"P-Please, come in."

"Pardon my intrusion."

After he apologized, the young man sat on the living room's couch.

"Mime and Pikachu go meet with the others. I will call you later."

"Mime."

"Pika-chu."

"Would you like to offer you some tea?"

"Well, our discussion is going to be long so I will drink one cup."

"I see."

Ash prepared the tea he was going to drink along with his lunch and sat across from him.

Then the young man started talking:

"My name is Black. I am a top agent from the International Police. I think you have already met Inspector Looker in the past."

"Yes, I have. What about him?"

"Well, he is my teacher and now he sent me here to talk with you about the incident that happened 10 years old-"

Ash interrupted him.

"Leave." Ash said coldly to him.

"Look I know that it's difficult for you but-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" Ash shouted with an angered look on his eyes.

"You will have to hear me we have investigated the incident and-"

Ash tried to punch him, but Black dodged and punched his face. Ash fell down on the floor after he received the attack.

"I will overlook this for now. But if you attempt another attack I will have to arrest you for interfering in the middle of an investigation. So, listen closely what I have to say because this is important."

Ash stood up and sat again on the couch.

"*Sigh* Ok, I'm all ears." Ash said while he was rubbing his cheek.

"Good. Now listen closely. We found the culprit behind your mother's and your girlfriend's murders back in Kanto."

"WHAT?!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! xD**


	2. The Chosen One Returns - Part 2

**Chapter 2: The Chosen One Returns – Part 2**

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, behind the-"

"She wasn't my girlfriend!"

"THAT WAS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"I said she wasn't my girlfriend; she was only a potential love interest." Ash muttered as he blushed a bit.

"What kind of shitty excuse is this?" Black responded with an annoyed look.

"Shut up! Back on topic!"

"You were the one who derailed the conversation in the first place!"

"Were Team Rocket rogue members behind the attack?" Ash asked with a serious look on his face.

After saying that Black took a sip from the tea that Ash offered and started talking.

"No. When you and your friends destroyed the Team Rocket HQ back then I along with other members of the International Police destroyed all the secret bases Team Rocket had in Kanto and the other regions as well. Also Giovanni was arrested by us and he revealed us things that we never expected to hear. There wasn't a villainous organization operating in Kanto after TR's dissolve. They were Arceus Cultists."

After hearing that Ash froze for a bit and then reluctantly asked.

"Who are these guys and what have to do with me?"

"They are a bunch of deranged people who work in the shadows and target certain people who consider as a potential danger. All your heroic acts during your journey made them target you so they attempted to get rid of you. Giovanni during his interrogation stated that these guys had already built a secret underground empire including many regions and Team Rocket was in a secret war against them. That's why when you and your friends attacked them they were severely weakened. Because all their forces were focused against these weirdos."

"S-S-So you mean that TR were the good guys in this conflict?" Ash asked surprised.

"No they just fought each other for their own interests. Team Rocket sought powerful Pokemon and money while the Arceus Cultists use propaganda to convert more people into their cult and meet their God."

"But what's so bad about them worshipping Arceus?"

"Well the problem is that they sacrifice themselves and their pokemon in rituals because they believe that Arceus grants them a better life along with immortality. Their methods are really brutal and they also don't hesitate to kill innocent people if they feel like it for the sake of their God. There is also another rumor; if a certain number of sacrifices has been sent to Arceus it comes down to Earth and erases the universe creating a new one which is considered a more befitting world for the Cultists to live but this is still unspecified."

"I-I-I just cannot believe this. This is outrageous that people like those exists and have such deranged thoughts!" Ash stuttered as he was clenching his fists trying to suppress his anger.

"Yes, sorry you had to hear that but you had the right to learn the truth behind this." Black said while he was sipping his tea.

"At least the rest of my friends are alright, right?"

"Yes, since you are dead to them they are alive and well."

"Wait a minute…" Ash freaked out when he heard that.

"How do they think I am dead. I only cut off ties with them to be safe because I already knew that I was the target."

"Because you died in this incident too."

"What the…"

Black sighed.

"It seems you only know half of the truth. The only one who knows that you are alive is Gary Oak and his grandpa. You were confirmed dead in this incident."

"How is that possible only my mother and Serena were there!"

"No, they weren't…"

"What are you talking about?" Ash freaked out even more.

"Before this tragic event a certain someone came over to your house to congratulate you for winning the Indigo League the 2nd time you participated."

"Who was it?"

"Ritchie."

Ash after hearing that had a breakdown.

"He came to your house that fateful night while you were talking with Gary outside at the back of your house. After the incident when you were unconscious Gary despite his injuries managed to pull you away from your house and hid you in his grandpa's lab. Ritchie's body had been found completely charred so a DNA test was impossible but still his remains resembled your own body since you were alike so they proceeded to your funeral. You know the rest after that."

"T-T-That doesn't make any sense. I really cannot grasp the situation." Ash was totally horrified after hearing all this.

"What about his parents? They should have known what happened to him! They should know what's going on! R-Right?"

"His parents never showed the slightest care about him; he started his journey alone without any support from them just to get rid of them and because he shared the same passion as you. They learned the truth from us but they didn't even flinch when they heard that. They were fucking sick narcissistic bastards."

"Do you know who is their boss?", Ash asked with a serious tone of his voice.

"This is classified but I will make an exception for this one. No, we know absolutely nothing about their leader or how their cult hierarchy works. He or she might be anyone even someone related to yours or my own past. I cannot even exclude people who are already in jail!"

Ash after hearing this looked on the floor clearly disappointed with Black's answer.

"Well, thanks for the tea and your time. My job here is done. Take care."

When Black was about to leave Ash stopped him.

"It seems you still hide things from me. Tell me more."

"This is what I had to say to you everything else is classified and can be spoken only among members of the International Police."

"Then, let me join too!"

"You cannot join."

"WHY NOT?!" Ash started getting furious.

"Because it's clearly evident that you lack discipline, strength, determination and maturity. When I joined I already had those and it was still a hell for me. Also it's not my job to recruit members since I belong in the investigation and fighting force."

"BATTLE ME! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE! 3 VS 3 !"

"What?"

"I challenge you! You stated that you belong in the fighting force! That means you are a Pokemon trainer. If I win you will let me join like it or not!"

"And if you lose?"

"I will just leave everything to you the International Police and give up on chasing after these guys."

"That's quite a tough decision. I admit that even though you are an airhead you have guts."

"Well, are you accepting or not?" Ash asked with a determined look.

"I accept. But I will let you know this. Before I join the International Police I was already a Pokemon Champion since I was 10 years old in Kanto and also conquered the Pokemon Champions League when I was 15 years old and you were 10 back then. The period you started your journey Ash I had already accomplished your dreams!" Black stated with a devious smile.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! xD**


	3. Ash vs Black

**Chapter 3:** **Ash VS Black**

* * *

"Are you the world champion?!" Ash asked surprised with sparkling eyes.

His mood completely changed after he heard that.

"I was but after that I retired from Pokemon battling."

"Why is that?"

"You know I struggled a lot to win Pokemon Champions League. I managed to win it on my 3rd try. The first time I competed I lost in the Top 8 against Alder, the previous Unova Champion when I was second one I reached the Top 4 where Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion beat me effortlessly when I was 13. And when you started your journey I reached the finals and won against the Hoenn Champion Steven, while in the semifinals I battled Cynthia again and I took my revenge against her."

"That sounds incredibly awesome and scary at the same time. But still, you didn't answer my question."

"Well, the thing is that the 3rd time I participated excluding my battles against Cynthia and Steven I won easily every opponent who appeared before me. While I was happy for my achievement I saw that there was no competition anymore. After that, Mr. Looker came and asked me if I wanted to be in the International Police and look for a new goal in my life. I accepted and then gave up my titles."

"Oh, I see."

"Well, let's go outside and start our battle." Black said with a smile.

"Wait, I have to choose the Pokemon I want to use in my battle."

"Ok, I will go to the plains over there and wait."

"Ok, it won't take long!"

Ash ran over his ranch and Black moved towards the plains.

* * *

 **1 hour later in the plains**

Ash is seen running towards the plains with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I'm ready! I hope you didn't wait for too long." Ash said when he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Not really. Only one hour." Black sarcastically responded.

"I'm sorry. I was hungry so I just had to eat lunch before I go to the ranch."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE HUNGRY IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Black shouted with an angered look on his face.

"YOU PAID A VISIT TO MY HOUSE UNINVITED BEFORE I COULD START MY LUNCH AND I ALMOST HAD A MENTAL BREAKDOWN WITH THE INFO DUMP YOU GAVE ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK!" Ash responded back in the same manner.

Black facepalmed.

" _This guy is a hopeless idiot!_ " Black thought himself.

"Wait a minute!" Ash said. "There is no referee here."

"Don't worry about that I came here with my acquaintances. Guys, come over here!"

Four people are seeing coming towards the two battlers. Actually they were 2 people, a Meowth and a Wobbuffet.

"TEAM ROCKET!"

"PIKA!"

"THE TWERP!" x3

"WOOOBBUFFET!"

"I'M NOT A TWERP ANYMORE! I'M AN ADULT!"

"For us you will always be a twerp." Jessie said who is seen wearing a black costume along with James.

"Well, it seems you know each other already." Black said and everyone nodded their heads.

"They always tried to steal other people's Pokemon and especially my Pikachu."

"That was in the past now we are following Mr. Black. He is really good with us and faces us as equals." Meowth said.

"So you stopped stealing other people's pokemon?"

"Of course, we even helped you in the past and turned against the organization we were supposed to protect. Did you forget that? James answered while complaining.

"Ah yeah. Now I remember you are right. All this info still makes my head spinning."

" _Maybe it's just the fact that you are stupid_ " Black thought himself and then looked towards the former Team Rocket members.

"Well guys, I need you to be the referees in this battle."

"Leave it to me!" James said with confidence.

"This is a 3-on-3 Pokemon battle between the challenger Ash Ketchum and Mr. Black. You may release your first Pokemon!"

"Ok, Cofagrigus come on out" Black called out his first Pokemon.

"Grrrr"

Cofagrigus entered the stage and started making weird sounds.

"Wow, it's been a long time since I saw one. Well, Greninja I choose you!"

Greninja came out and just looked at his opponent.

" _Wait, I heard back then that Ash has a special Greninja with a special ability which lets it to transform_ " Black thought himself surprised.

"Greninja, let's do it! Let's activate your special power!"

A water veil appears and covers Greninja for a bit but it pops out of it with incredible speed and head towards Cofagrigus while its transformation resembles Ash. It's Ash-Greninja.

 _"As expected!"_ Black thought when his suspicions were confirmed.

"Greninja use Aerial Ace!"

Greninja made something resembling a sword and rushed towards its opponent.

"Cofagrigus! Ominous Wind!"

A purple wind appeared and covered the battlefield.

Greninja gets hit by Ominous Wind but that doesn't prevent it to reach Cofagrigus and lands a hit with Aerial Ace.

Cofagrigus moved back after the attack.

"Greninja go with Night Slash!"

Greninja creates a purple kunai and attacks.

"Will-O-Wisp!"

A small ghost fireball appeared.

"Kooooga!"

Cofagrigus hits Greninja with Will-O-Wisp before it could land another hit and made it miss.

"Ugh, I felt the burn too." Ash said when he was holding his body.

The transformation made Ash feel the damage his Pokemon received.

"Greninja use Water Shuriken!"

"Cofagrigus go with Hex."

Both of them received each other attacks but Greninja seemed to be in pain while Cofagrigus looked perfectly ok.

Greninja also suffered from its burn status.

"How is that even possible?" Ash said puzzled.

"It seems you don't know how Will-O-Wisp works. It doesn't only inflict damage to your Pokemon but also halves the power of every physical attack. Also, Hex's power is doubled when your Pokemon suffers from a status ailment. Even though your pokemon has resistance against ghost-type moves the damage it received is still big."

" _Damn it, he caught me off guard! He had planned this before our fight_ " Ash thought himself.

"Greninja, use all your power! Night slash!"

"Cofagrigus wait."

"What is he planning?" Ash said puzzled.

Greninja ran towards Cofagrigus but its burn status striked once again inflicting damage on it. Greninja was close to Cofagrigus.

"Cofagrigus! Energy Ball! Now!"

Cofagrigus created with its ghost hands a green ball. Greninja's Night Slash collided with Cofragigus' Energy Ball. An explosion was triggered. Both Pokemon took damage.

"Koga…"

Though Greninja couldn't endure any more of this and collapsed.

"Greninja!"

"Greninja is unable for battle. Cofagrigus is the winner!" James said since he is the match's referee.

"Good job, my friend."

"Grrr!"

Ash sent Greninja back to its Pokeball.

"Thank you Greninja! Have a nice long rest."

"Wow, the twerp lost easily one of his strongest Pokemon!" Jessie commented.

"Yeah, I wonder how he will overcome this." Meowth commented as well.

"I admit your Cofagrigus is something else. But it's not done yet. Pikachu let's show him what we are capable of!"

"Pika!"

"Cofagrigus can you keep going?"

"Grrr!"

Cofagrigus responded with a growl and made a thumb up with its ghost hand.

Black shooked his head while smiling.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika-chuuuuuuuuu!"

"Cofagrigus! Ominous Wind!"

Both pokemon received damage.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!"

" _What the hell is he doing? Why is he going with a Normal-type attack?_ " Black thought as he was trying to figure out what Ash was planning.

"Cofagrigus use Ominous Wind again!"

"Pikachu! Volt Tackle!"

"Pikapikapikapikapika~"

"He only used quick attack to boost Pikachu's speed only for a bit so he could go with Volt Tackle! Cofagrigus cannot dodge this."

"Goooo! Pikachu!"

"Pikapikapikapikapi-"

Another explosion was triggered and Cofagrigus is seen collapsing on the floor.

Pikachu also received damage due to Ominous Wind and Volt Tackle's recoil.

"Cofagrigus is unable for battle! Pikachu wins!"

"That's the way, Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Good job, my friend." Black said with a smile to Cofagrigus while he was sending it back to its Pokeball.

"Mudsdale come on out!"

Mudsdale came out from its pokeball and started neighing.

"Its type will be a problem but I believe in you Pikachu. Let's turn the tables to our favor" Ash said with a smile.

"Pika!"

"Well I think you already know that Pikachu has the disadvantage here so why don't you switch him out?" Black asked curiously.

"I trust my partner! Together we can overcome everything despite the odds!"

"You really talk big."

"Well, you haven't seen anything yet! Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

"Mudsdale! Iron Defense!"

Pikachu hit Mudsdale's body but it didn't move an inch from where it was standing.

"That's it Pikachu! Go with Iron Tail now!"

"Iron Defense!"

Pikachu's tail turned white and hit Mudsdale on its head.

Mudsdale still looked unfazed even though it received two of Pikachu's attacks.

"Why it isn't working?" Ash asked panicky.

"Iron defense sharply increases a pokemon's defense against physical attacks. Also, due to Mudsdale's Stamina ability every time you attack it its defense increases as well. You actually trapped Pikachu due to your ignorance."

"That can't be!"

"Mudsdale! Earthquake!"

The ground started shaking and Pikachu started feeling pain making it lose its balance and fell down.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu struggles but manages to gets up.

"That's it! Quick Attack!"

Pikachu lands another hit but Mudsdale once again could withstand it.

"Now go with Iron Tail!"

*click*

Black said nothing and only snapped his fingers. That moment Mudsdale suddenly turned its back on Pikachu and kicked Pikachu with its back legs on its face. Black ordered his pokemon to use High Horsepower. He adjusted the right time in his head and ordered his pokemon to use its attack with an order which is based on the clicking sound of his fingers.

"Pikaaa!"

Pikachu was sent flying.

"Now end this with Heavy Slam!"

"neigh"

Mudsdale jumped and charged at Pikachu which just hit the ground. The attack was a success and Musdale crashed Pikachu on the ground.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu has fainted.

"Pikachu is unable for battle, the win goes to Mudsdale."

Ash rushed to Pikachu's side and held him on his hands.

"You did well my friend. You deserve a nice long rest." Ash said when he left Pikachu on the grass out of the battlefield.

"Wow, even Pikachu lost against Black!" Jessie stated.

"Yes, our boss is really the best!" Meowth responded.

"Woooobuffet!"

"I warned you Ash. The result was inevitable."

"As I said before, the battle is not over yet. Do your best, my friend!"

Ash calls his last pokemon for battle.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

With a big battle cry Ash's last pokemon was finally revealed. It was Charizard.

" _This is a beast. Mudsdale stand no chance against it even with its increased defense._ " Black thought and decided to switch Mudsdale.

"Mudsdale thank you for your good job! Rest for now! Malamar it's your turn!"

Malamar came out and was completely silent only observing Charizard.

"Charizard use Flamethrower."

Malamar dodged it.

"Malamar use Psycho Cut."

A pink blade was formed by psychic power and Malamar rushed towards Charizard but it managed to dodge the attack easily.

"Charizard make an Earthquake!"

Charizard's tail slammed the ground so hard that caused it to shake. As a result Malamar couldn't avoid taking damage.

"Malamar use Night Slash."

This time Malamar managed to hit Charizard but it came out unscathed from the attack.

"Charizard use Dragon Pulse!"

Charizard launched a purple beam towards Malamar.

"Malamar use Protect! Quick!"

Malamar created a barrier which protected it from Charizard's attack.

"Charizard let's finish it! Seismic Toss!"

Charizard moved fast and grabbed Malamar and flew high on the sky with tremendous speed.

Even though it was evident that Charizard had the upper hand Black didn't show the slightest doubt that he would lose this battle. Charizard started coming down from the sky to finish its attack.

"Malamar use Destiny Bond." Black gave calmly his final order to Malamar.

"What?!" Ash was completely caught off guard.

Charizard smashed Malamar on the ground. Malamar fainted but Destiny Bond was in effect. Charizard suddenly fainted as well.

"Both Charizard and Malamar are unable for battle, the round ends with a draw and Mr. Black comes out as the winner of this battle with score 3-2."

Ash was left dumbfounded.

"Malamar, I'm sorry I had you to do this" Black said that while he returned it back to its Pokeball.

"Our boss is really the best!" both Meowth and Jessie said at the same time while dancing like idiots.

"Woooooobbuffet!"

"Thank you Charizard. You did great. Have a nice long rest." Ash said when he returned his Pokemon back to his Pokeball. "I guess I have to give up, huh?"

After saying this Ash kneeled and lowered his head to the ground.

"That's why I told you that you don't have what it takes to join us. Your Pokemon excluding your Charizard which seemed to be training on its own were rusty. Even if you train them yourself if they don't have any challenges they cannot get stronger. It's like the human body. If you make the same exercises over and over again there won't be any improvements. Also the reason you failed so many times before you win a league is because you only pay attention to 2 attributes of your Pokemon. Speed and attack power. Today I used my newest pokemon which hasn't been trained that much with me and still managed to beat some of your strongest Pokemon which you know for so long. I didn't even see one plan from you during our battle even though you are good at improvising moves during the battles. Without preparation you are destined to fail."

"Hey boss, I think you are going too far" James said to him.

"No, I'm not. He needs to understand his flaws and improve himself. Otherwise he won't be able to accomplish his new journey."

"Wait, what did you just say?" Ash raised his head surprised after he heard that.

"Why are you looking me like that? I never said that you couldn't start your journey and hunt the Arceus Cultists. I only told you that you couldn't join us because you lack many things to be a member of an important organization like this that even these goofballs over there have."

"HEY!" x3

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Black!" Ash said and bowed his head.

"You will not be in the organization but I will support you from the sidelines. I will also help you come into contact with your previous companions that you met during your journey 10 years ago."

"I really cannot thank you enough!"

"You should take account what I said to you about improving yourself too."

"I will!"

"Well then, before we leave from Gerdia you have to learn three important things that have a strong connection with the Arceus Cult Empire: the floating timeline that the whole world stuck 10 years ago, the Azure Flute and where it is right now and probably the most shocking one for you; your father's journey."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! xD**


	4. David Ketchum

**Before I start with the next chapter I want to thank you for your support! You give me the motive to continue my story and I always look forward to read your reviews after each chapter!**

 **Time to give some answers to some reviews I read:**

 **SolidWorkMan:**

 **Excellent story! I really love the fact that you tossed Amourshipping out the window, since that shipping is very unstable and salty. I also can't believe that you done 3 chapters in 1 day. You should respond to a few reviewers too so you let people know that you interact and socialize with readers.  
"Mission Complete and how? They're gonna tell stories about you Boss."  
-You received S rank(worst to best is E to S rank)  
Soundtrack for Ash vs Black: "Third Phase- Polygon Man"**

I'm glad you like it so far! I will try to keep the story at the same level and be even better.

Regarding Amourshipping I will put some flashback moments between Ash and Serena but I won't make the characters acting all lovey-dovey and OOC. Romance is not the main part of the story so I'm not sure if I will make Ash end with someone yet.

Lol, it took me actually 2 days for the 3 chapters because I have a lots of free time right now xD . The last one was the most difficult because of the battle but I really enjoyed my time making it! The next chapters will probably take longer to be published. Also I'm not an English native speaker so I need to update some chapters to fix spelling and syntax mistakes from time to time.

I was already planning to answer to some reviews so don't worry about that! xD

Also nice MGSV reference fellow MGS fan and thanks for the S rank! :P

That OST actually fits pretty well. I was thinking to insert a song that would play in the background like most anime, but since music taste is entirely subjective I will leave it to the readers' imagination.

 **thor94**

 **ash has been completely crushed.  
hope you plan ash quickly grow stronger than black and any pokemon master ever walked on pokemon world since arceus birth, with OP legendaries buster pokemon team able to sweep champions easily.**

Well, Black was a world champion and didn't even used his strongest pokemon in this battle so having Ash surpassing him so easy it would be farfetched and forced plot wise. The point of this battle was Black to use a team that it's not based in attack power and make Ash realize his flaws of his battling style something that the anime doesn't really show. Ash's pokemon in terms of attack and speed were better and stronger but they lost because of Black's superior strategy. Black due to him being OP and an original character will have a supporting role in the story and will appear only 2 or 3 times during major incidents. He will fill Ash with information and communicate with him through a radio chatter during his journey and also help him to be a better trainer working as his mentor. Ash and his companions will have the spotlight in the story. I haven't decided if Ash will have legendaries in the story yet because I'm afraid it will overshadow his other pokemon. But I assure you he will have both a Mega Ring and a Z-Ring at his disposal. Also Ash will decide to compete later in the Pokemon Champions League and make his way to be the very best.

Also regarding your previous comment about who the culprit was behind the incident Giovanni, Paul and Trip are out of question since Paul and Trip will support Ash in the future and it was confirmed that the attack had nothing to do with Team Rocket. But I will say that the final antagonist has appeared in the anime. I won't reveal more for now.

 **Now back to the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: David Ketchum**

"Wait, wait, wait another info dump? Come on!" Ash started complaining to Black.

"Ok then. Figure out everything on your own. Bye!" Black said while he was leaving and wavering his hand to Ash.

"Ok, ok I will listen!" Ash said.

"Good."

"You know the thing is that I don't know what floating timeline means, I have heard about Azure Flute but I was never interested in it and I really never wondered about my father's whereabouts."

"Oh dear!" Black said and facepalmed.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Ash shrugged.

" *Sigh* Ok let's start with the floating timeline and your father because these two are connected with each other."

"Ok, I'm all ears."

"Since you don't get the concept of the floating timeline I will make it easier for you to understand. Have you ever felt that you couldn't age at all during your journey 10 years ago?"

Ash was puzzled when he heard that.

"I really didn't notice that to be honest."

"That's ok. Almost no one could." Black said.

"What do you mean?"

"The only people who could notice it were the no lifers who lacked any ambition in their lives. You were so obsessed to be a Pokemon Master and exploring different regions that you failed to notice it too."

"And how did you notice it?"

"Through your father, Ash."

"…"

Ash froze after he heard that.

"Your father failed in his lifelong journey to accomplish anything. So he lost any ambition in his life. But then he learned about the incident and returned only to see your destroyed house and the tombstones of your mother and yours. He appeared there holding a banquet of flowers crying and blaming himself that he wasn't there for you."

"That can't be…"

"Also that day Mr. Looker appeared in front of your father to interrogate him."

* * *

 **10 years before in Pallet Town 5 days after the incident**

A man in his mid-thirties who resembled Ash a lot is seen standing in front of two tombstones. On the tombstones someone could read this:

" _Here rests Delia Ketchum. R.I.P."_

" _Here rest Ash Ketchum._ _R.I.P."_

"Did you know these two deceased people?"

Another man appeared. It was Looker who showed his police badge.

"Yes, they were my family." The man said.

"Are you Mr. Ketchum?"

"Yes, I am David. David Ketchum."

"It has been confirmed that behind your family's death were some people called Arceus Cult, an underground empire."

"I know that already." Ash's father said.

"I also know that they have created a floating timeline."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They have prevented the Earth and everyone from aging."

"How do you know about this?" Looker asked surprised.

"Haven't you noticed it? You live an eternal life."

Looker was terrified when he heard such incomprehensible things coming from him.

"This is not a laughing matter, Mr. Ketchum. If you lie to the International Police I will have to arrest you for false information."

"I'm not joking." Ash's father said with a serious tone.

"In my journey I studied a lot about many Pokemon. And I noticed this."

Ash's father gave a picture to Looker. This picture showed countless black floating creatures who looked like symbols.

"What is this?"

"It's the Pokemon Unown. Not many people know about this."

"And what they have to do with the floating time that you claim it exists?"

"They have a terrifying power if they are gathered together. They can grant the wish of their holder and distort the reality."

"What do you mean by that?" Looker asked puzzled.

"The Arceus Cultists hold a huge amount of this Pokemon and granted this wish. They decided to stop the flow of time on our planet. That means that we can live eternally since we cannot age. We cannot die by natural causes. People and Pokemon can be brought into life but it's still impossible to age. This way the Arceus Cultists can minimize any potential danger for them and win time to bring Arceus in this world to erase the universe."

Looker gulped once and asked.

"How did you learn about this?"

"Since I failed on my journey I didn't have the guts to face my wife and son; I couldn't say that I left them behind without accomplishing anything. So I turned into a no lifer and ended up in Orre Region drinking and living alone away from home for a long time. Then I realized that something was wrong with the timeline. I noticed that I didn't age and my life was a never-ending circle. My suspicions were confirmed when I was returning to my apartment late one night from a bar. I saw two suspicious hooded guys walking in the shadows. I decided to follow them. I reached an abandoned facility. These guys wore white capes and hoods. On the back of their capes was portrayed a golden cross-like symbol which resembled the mythical Pokemon Arceus. Then I heard them talking. They were discussing that catching more of these black floating symbols will help them move their plan to the next stage. I also heard them saying that distorting reality and time would be easier to accomplish the number of sacrifices and bring back lord Arceus in the mortal world. After saying that they put the creatures in a big room where many Unown resided and were floating making circles. I ran away before anyone could notice me and tried to contact the local police. No one believed me though. After that I heard the incident in Pallet Town and came here."

"I-I-I see." Looker stuttered as he was trying to comprehend what exactly was happening.

"You think I'm crazy too."

"No, I believe you. In your current state you have no reason to lie."

"I will send a lot of squads to take over this place."

"I want to come too."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I want to avenge my family."

* * *

 **Present day**

Ash just couldn't say anything after hearing what was happening when he was away from home.

"I know this is difficult for you Ash but you have to learn everything that happened back then."

"I understand but it seems you knew that I was alive back then. Why didn't you tell anything to my father?"

"I never said that we knew you were alive. I already told you that we have mistaken you with Ritchie. Before I come here I talked with his parents."

"Then how did you learn this?"

"A green haired woman talked with us. She was named Liza. She knew about your "death" but she noticed that your Charizard was visiting Charicific Valley regularly and was training with other Charizard. After its training it was flying away so we sent some spies to investigate and we learned that your Charizard was flying miles away from Gerdia to Johto. This is how we found you."

"That makes sense. Charizard always has the urge to train so I let it do as it pleases. Anyway what happened to my father?"

"International Police's forces along with your father infiltrated the facility. The attack was a success and many Pokemon battles occurred at once between the two factions while others were limited in physical combat. Your father used his Pokemon to destroy the door of the room where the Unown were held. He did it and the Unown escaped but engulfed the whole facility creating portals that led into their own dimension. Many people with their Pokemon were sucked by their portals. It seemed that the room disrupted their ability of opening portals into their own dimension. Your father was caught up as well. His last words before he disappear were: "I don't regret anything." After that incident the timeline started flowing naturally once again. The International Police covered the whole incident from the public. That's why no one knows about this", Black hesitantly answered.

Ash was trying to grasp what Black said to him.

"I'm sorry, Ash."

"Don't be. It must have been one hell out there right?" Ash said with a depressing look.

"I wasn't there back then. I was a rookie as an investigator so despite my abilities I wasn't considered ready to participate in this. I also never met your father but it seems that he really cared about you."

Ash unconsciously started crying.

"What is this? Why am I crying? I don't even remember him. Why I feel so bad about this?" Ash tried to hide his tears.

"It can't be helped Ash. It just can't be helped." Black said as he patted Ash's shoulder.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! xD**


	5. Goals

**Hello again! It's time to respond to some reviews!**

 **SolidWorkMan:**

 **Another bang by the fastest author/updater of the year. The mention of the International Police(I.P.) infiltrating the Arceus Cult facility sounds like MGSV GZ or Rainbow Six Vegas 2. I mean an infiltration occurred at a facility and the Cultists were probably caught off guard like XOF fighting MSF or the Rainbows infiltrating a hostage situation. Plus, the portal thing at the near end sounds like MG Survive, in which I do not like at all and KONAMI too. Are you huge Metal Gear fan? If yes, then you probably heard of MGO2R going on non jail broken PS3s.**

 **Soundtrack that kinda fits and I use it in every type of Fanfiction: "MGSV FOB Caution"**

To say the truth when I'm writing the story I don't think about other series. But I won't deny that I haven't been inspired from other stories so MGS probably played its part here I guess. :P

As you expected yes the Cultists were caught off guard giving the chance for the I.P. to accomplish their objective. About the portal thing I only used my pokemon knowledge about this and ofc every fan is going to reject KONAMI and MG Survive. xD I'm not really interested in the online part of the series I always loved it for the amazing storyline Kojima delivered.

Also it seems you like to put songs in the background every time you read a fanfiction. That's a pretty good way to imagine a situation.

 **MattVRox0525:**

 **The story is. I especially liked last episode, and I wish you luck!**

Thanks a lot! The previous chapter was kind of a gamble for me, because I paid my attention in things that the anime is probably never going to cover. So I had to find a way to make a backstory that could actually make sense (for pokemon's standards at least) because I really despise these kind of plotholes. I hope you will enjoy this one too!

 **Well, next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Goals**

* * *

"Well, no point to think about this now, I guess. So this floating timeline thing is over for good, right?" Ash asked after he put himself together.

"Yes, it's highly unlikely for the Cultists to concentrate such a high number of Unown now since most of them travelled back into their own dimension."

"That's good then."

"Now, since we are over with all this let's talk about what your journey will be about."

"Before you start can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Back at my house you stated that all this information was classified since I'm not a member of the International Police so why did you tell me all this?" Ash asked with a puzzled look.

Black smiled when he heard that.

"You aren't as stupid as you look." he answered.

"What do you-? *gasp* Wait a minute! You had already planned to tell me all this from the beginning!" Ash said after he realized what was going on.

"Exactly, the moment you would learn the truth behind the incident 10 years ago I already knew that you would want to learn even more about this mess. And since a part of it involved your father you had every right to know about this."

"You are really something else Mr. Black. But why do you want to help me so bad?"

"Because you should stop dwelling to your past and move on in your life. You are still young so don't waste it because of your past. Also, we need your help to find the Azure Flute, because you are the only one who can find it."

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Black about your support. But what do you mean about me being the only person who can find the flute?"

"The flute has been disappeared for a very long time and it's the key item than can bring Arceus in this world. For this to happen though the Cultists should commit a certain number of sacrifices otherwise Arceus won't respond to the flute's sound. The flute belonged a long time ago to a clan. This clan was in tatters with the Cultists because of their different beliefs in life. This particular clan believed that life should be appreciated and that people and Pokemon must be connected and share their thoughts. The Cultists only wanted to sacrifice people to seek a better life and also wanted the Azure Flute to complete their objective. This led to a conflict. The Cultists after a long war managed to wipe out the whole clan but they never managed to steal the flute. No one knows where the flute is today."

"I see. These people were trouble since ancient times. But still what all of this has to do with me?"

"The people of this clan could easily trace the flute's location due to the special ability they had. You already have this ability Ash because you are one them. This clan was known as the Aura Clan. You are one of the few people in this world who can use Aura today."

"Wait a minute! It's been a long time since I tried to use Aura. Also, I was never interested in becoming an Aura Guardian to begin with." Ash responded surprised.

"You still have the power though so we need you to use it and locate the flute before the Cultists."

" *Sigh* I understand. That makes sense. I will give my best to train."

"I expect a lot from you Ash."

"So I will start a journey only to find the flute?"

"Well, if you want you can try the Pokemon Champions League."

"REALLY?! When and where is it going to be held?" Ash asked showing the excitement of a young kid.

"In one year from now and the tournament will be held back in Kanto."

"Great! I can't wait for that!"

"Hold on, hold on! You have to fulfill the requirements before you can register."

"Requirements?"

"Of course! Do you think that it would be that easy to register for this kind of tournament? Nearly one hundred people participate every time."

"Only one hundred?! Well then, what do I have to do?"

"First of all, you must win a regional league."

"I already won the Orange League, the Kanto Battle Frontier and the Indigo League Conference the 2nd time I participated."

"The Orange League doesn't count but the Frontier gives you an advantage. To participate in this league you must collect 12 badges by winning the Elite Four members and another 4 badges from the Champions."

"What? How is it possible to beat 4 Champions in my current state?"

"You don't have to beat them. You have to demonstrate your abilities against them and then they will decide if you deserve to earn the badge regardless if you win or not. But you should win at least 2 Elite Four members beforehand otherwise they won't accept your challenge."

"That sounds quite tough but it's exciting!" Ash responded happily.

"Since you have conquered the Battle Frontier you won't need 12 badges but only 10 from the Elite Four members. Also the Elite Four members and the Champions can participate in the tournament without going into this trouble."

"I'm hyped for this but there is a problem." Ash said after he remembered something.

"What?"

"When the incident occurred back then I lost every badge, trophy and Z-Crystal I had collected back then. So I cannot prove my past feats right now."

"Don't worry about that. They still have your trainer ID where all your feats are recorded there. They can easily give all of your lost items back so this won't be a problem."

"That's quite reassuring! Can I ask you something else?"

"What?"

"Will you participate in the tournament?"

"Not going to."

"Why?"

"I already told you. I have no interest in this."

"Can you participate one last time at least?"

"I said no. Also I am a member of the International Police and it's against the protocol to participate in this kind of events. That was also a reason that I didn't want you to join."

"Now I understand. That's a pity."

"Anyway take this."

Black searched his pocket and handed a piece of paper to Ash.

"What is this?"

"My PC code where you can send your Pokemon. You cannot leave them here. I have an empty available ranch there. They can also meet my own Pokemon and train with them."

"This is really helpful. Thanks a lot Mr. Black!"

"Don't mention it."

* * *

 **1 hour later near a coast**

Ash sent all of his Pokemon where Black told him to and stayed only with Pikachu on his shoulder. There was a sloop which Black and the ex-Trio came here. They were ready to leave Gerdia and move back to Kanto.

Black also had predicted Ash's journey and gave him a gift. It was the very first outfit that Ash wore during his journey back in Kanto, Orange Islands and Johto but it had a bigger size so he could fit in it. Ash was ready to depart.

"That really brings us back, doesn't it Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

"Well, James can you start the sloop?"

"Yes, Mr. Black!"

As the ship started moving Ash went to his room to leave his backpack there. Black approached him.

"Ash, I almost forgot. Take this with you too."

It was a radio.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because, we have to communicate every time something happens. If I have new information about the Cultists' movements I can easily inform you in time. Also if you have any queries about Pokemon or anything else you can ask me any time you want."

"That's pretty cool. Thanks again for everything."

Ash after that headed to the ship's prow.

" _Finally I'm back to action!_ " This is what Ash thought while he was looking at the ocean with a smile.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **That's it for now! Please review! xD**


	6. Just Like The Old Days

**Review time:**

 **The Fabulous Asian:**

 **If you saw my last review I have no idea what happened, anyways it's been a long time since I read a good fanfic, keep up the good work! I'm low-key hoping Anabel will be in this. :3**

Thank you for your review I will try my best. I have some plans about Anabel but she won't appear for a while.

 **SolidWorkMan:**

 ***Silently patrols the area*  
*Feels something in my pocket*  
*Sees that you bring the mention of the original Pokemon arc*  
"Holy s-" *Explodes into pieces* (Fallout reference)**

 **Anyway, I'm still loving where this is going. Plus, that you bring back childhood memories of the original Pokémon arc excluding the seasons 6 to 11 then I watch a bit of DP arc then the current arc right now.**  
 **Interesting fact: I'm rewatching the entire first season since it's been so long.**

 **Quote: "Now go! Let the legend come back to life."**

 **Soundtrack for this Chapter: "MGSV GZ Theme"**

For now I didn't mentioned much so far from the past for these particular seasons. I will mention some moments from the anime from time to time. For now it's mostly about the OS series but the other characters will join later in the series as well.

 **Back to the story once again!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Just Like The Old Days**

* * *

 **Pallet Town**

Ash reached Pallet after he disembarked from Black's ship. He was heading there to visit his mother's grave and pay a visit at Oak's lab.

"This town really didn't change at all despite all these years. Do you agree, Pikachu?" Ash said with a smile.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded happily.

"But still it's a bit difficult to encounter my friends after what Black said to me back then."

* * *

 **5 hours ago at Black's ship**

"Mr. Black can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Did you meet any of my friends?"

"Well, I did back at your funeral."

"*shiver* "I didn't want to hear that. Anyway can you describe me how they reacted at all this?"

Black sweat-dropped after he heard Ash's question.

"W-Well, all the girls burst into tears after watching your grave. Misty was crying alongside Brock, Tracey, Gary and Cilan who looked frustrated clenching their fists."

"Oh my…" Ash responded to this.

"May and Dawn were hugging each other while crying and Max was next to them doing the same."

Ash started feeling awkward while he was hearing this.

"Iris was looking down to hide her tears as well. Bonnie was hugging her brother while she was crying and he was trying to calm her down while he was also trying to hide his tears as well."

"That's really painful to imagine!"

"Mallow and Lana acted exactly like May and Dawn. Kiawe and Sophocles looked sad and they were facing the ground."

"I don't know how to face them right now!" Ash commented.

"Paul, Trip, Alain and Gladion were crossing their arms greeting their teeth."

"I can't take anymore of this. I think I will pass out…"

"And Lillie was crying while hugging your gravestone."

"WTF?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! JUST HOW AM I GOING TO MEET THEM NOW! THEY WILL THINK I AM GHOST!" Ash completely freaked out.

"Well you asked for it." Black responded to a panicked Ash.

" *Sigh* Did you talk to them or only watch them grieving like a creepy stalker?"

"I was there to interrogate them and find clues for the incident. Do you think it was easy for me to interrogate for my first time in my job 10 year old kids who were crying over their dead friend?"

"What did they say to you?"

"Well no one knew something except Gary who lied to me."

"What?"

"He said he knew nothing over this and asked me if he could join us. He stated that despite him wanting to become a Pokemon researcher he wanted revenge for all this. I discussed with my higher-ups over this and they accepted him. He said nothing about you even though he knew that you were alive but he couldn't reveal anything to the others out of fear. When Liza saw your Charizard and contacted us then he revealed everything to me in private. I was angry that he hid all this for 10 years but I couldn't blame him."

"Wait, Gary works in the International Police?"

"Yes, he is member of the research department."

"Didn't expect that."

"Well, he has become a strong individual."

"I am really happy for him. Anything worth mentioning from the others?"

"Are you sure you want to hear that?"

"I can endure it!"

"Ok, everyone mentioned that you were a good friend to them and helped them go on with their goals. Misty mentioned that she hated you in the beginning because you destroyed her bike but later she warmed up to you and became very close friends."

"Well, that's truth." Ash chuckled.

"Your past rivals wanted to avenge you as well."

"I see. Even though Paul and Trip were acting like pricks in the past they really cared about my well being."

"May stated that you were like a mentor to her and you even cut a ribbon in half and shared it to signify your friendship after you participated together in a Contest."

"Yes, it was a lovely battle!"

"Dawn also said that you are best friends forever and even sang a song together to prove this."

"Good times, good times!" Ash chuckled once again.

"Iris said that you are a very good friend even though you were such a kid."

"Oi, this is getting annoying now." Ash said and raised an eyebrow.

"The last memorable one I heard during the interrogation was Lillie saying that after everything you have done about her helping her to overcome her phobia over Pokemon, getting confidence to face her crazy mother and unite again with her brother and be a happy family once again. She really wanted to thank you about this."

"I see. That's really sad."

"She also said something that stuck in my mind back then."

* * *

 **10 years ago in Pallet Town**

Black was seen interrogating Lillie in front of Ash's and his mother's grave.

"I see. It seems he has done a lot for you and your family." Black said.

"Yes he was quite goofy as a person but he was really cheerful and helped me become stronger. I want to become even more for his sake. It's my own way to remember him." Lillie said while she was cleaning her teary eyes.

"That's really admirable of you! Do you have anything else you could tell me about?"

"Well, I started to have feelings for him and had started thinking about confessing to him in the future but this is impossible right now." Lillie said while her face turned red.

Black froze that moment.

"I-I-I see, thank you for your cooperation."

* * *

 **Back to the ship**

"WHAT THE HELL?! DID SHE HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME?! I DIDN'T NOTICE THAT AT ALL BACK THEN!" Ash said blushing.

"That was because you were dense as fuck!"

"I was so obsessed with my journey that I didn't care about that at all!"

"To say the truth, I caught off guard too when she said that. Maybe due to her shock she felt it was necessary to open up to the first person she talked to."

"She will be the most difficult one to confront now…"

"You will think about it when you will meet her again in the future. You aren't dense anymore at least."

"What is everyone doing right now though?"

"Misty is still a gym leader at Cerulian Gym but she studies marine biology to learn more about Water-type Pokemon. Tracey is a researcher at Oak's lab since the old man retired but he still works from time to time because for him research is his life. Brock became a great Pokemon doctor and has received recognition for his passion in his work. Max, Paul, Trip, Bonnie and Alain are currently trying to participate in the World Pokemon League so prepare to take them on. May and Dawn has become Top Coordinators being rivals but they are best friends. Iris managed to be the Unova Champion specializing Dragon-type pokemon so prepare for a tough challenge. Cilan is a S-Rank Connoisseur and opened his own shop in Striaton City, but he hasn't abandoned his duties in Striaton Gym. Clemont is currently the best scientist in Kalos and he is cooperating with Sophocles in many technological projects and researches. Lillie and Gladion are top executives in Aether Foundation. Kiawe is one of the best Fire Type Pokemon Trainers in the world and is considered a hero in Alola region. Lana travels around the ocean with her Water-type Pokemon and Mallow has become a top chef who is travelling around the world finding new ingredients and recipes to improve her cooking skills."

"That's really great! Everyone seems worked hard all these years. I cannot wait to battle some of them in the future!" Ash chuckled.

* * *

 **Present day**

Ash was holding a bouquet of flowers and headed towards his mother grave.

"Thank you, for always being there for me, Mom. Without your love and support I wouldn't be the person I am today. I will always feel indebted to you for everything!", Ash said while he left the flowers on her grave.

After that his gaze fell on the other gravestone which has his name carved on it. His right eye started twitching.

"T-T-This is really creepy and disturbing! It's better to head at Oak's lab and forget that I saw this."

Ash was standing outside of Oak's lab. He was a bit reluctant to go inside because of the whole story he heard from Black. After he gulped once though he opened the door.

"Hi, everyone! I'm b-"

Before Ash could finish he saw two people kissing. It was Tracey and Misty. They looked exactly the same just like 10 years old. He and Pikachu after watching them both blushed and froze. Due to Ash's voice their kiss got interrupted and the couple gazed at him.

"Um, sorry wrong place. Don't mind me! Just continue what you were doing." Ash said that and immediately closed the lab door.

"Wait, that was…" Misty was puzzled.

"He must be…" Tracey was also puzzled as well.

"*GASP* ASH! WAIT! COME BACK!" x2

Misty and Tracey went after Ash who was running away freaked out after he saw this. Misty caught up to him and tackled him.

"*pant* *pant* Finally caught you." Misty said to Ash after he caught him.

Ash couldn't talk. After the shock he didn't know what to say to her.

"Ash, you are alive! I'm really glad to see you after so long!" Tracey said when he caught up to them as well.

"SHUT UP! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED WHEN I WAS AWAY?! I LEARNED YOU ARE RESEARCHER! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN RESEARCHING FOR?!" Ash snapped at Tracey because he couldn't forget the scene.

"Ash, please relax." Tracey tried to calm him down.

"NO I WON'T-"

Misty interrupted him by slapping the back of his head.

"Just calm down already, idiot. We thought you were dead! Where the hell were you all these years?" Misty asked Ash and gave him a hug.

"It's… a very long story." Ash answered and shook his head.

The three of them head back at Oak's lab where Ash revealed everything about what happened back then.

"I see. Still I'm glad to see back again." Misty said with a smile.

"That's truth. The last 10 years felt really empty without you." Tracey said after he heard Ash's story too.

"Enough about me, you two since when?" Ash asked this changing the subject and smirked.

Both Tracey and Misty blushed.

"We are together nearly 3 years now. It just happened. D-Don't ask more about this!" Misty responded to Ash looking embarrassed.

"It's ok. It was just unexpected for me to see such a scene. I'm glad it worked out for you! What are you doing now?"

"Well, I study marine biology. Since it's difficult to travel away from Kanto because of my sisters I decided to find another way to learn more about Water-type Pokemon."

"I take care of Oak's lab. He comes from time to time here too to work even though he has retired due to old age."

" _It seems what Mr. Black said to me was right._ " Ash thought himself.

"That's really good! I would like to meet Prof. Oak but I'm in a rush. Again I'm really glad I saw you two." Ash said that when he was ready to leave the lab.

"Wait, Ash!" Misty stopped him.

"What is it, Misty?"

"I will come with you for now."

"Wait, I told you it's dangerous! I cannot risk yours and our other friends' safety. The Cultists are no joke."

"Ash, you know me for so long. Do you expect I will let you go alone?"

" *Sigh* Of course not." Ash responded with a smile.

"Honey, can you call the rest of our friends and tell that Ash is back?" Misty said with a seductive voice.

"E-E-Eh, as you wish Misty." Tracey responded with a blushed look on his face.

"Pfft, honey." Ash tried to hide his laugh after hearing this.

"You shut up and let's go." Misty slapped the back of Ash's head again.

"Ow, can you stop doing that already?"

Misty only responded with a smile and changed the subject.

"Brock is currently back in Pewter City and since you are interested in participating in the Pokemon World League here is also Will a member of the Elite Four who specializes in psychic-type pokemon."

"Really?!" Ash asked with excitement.

"Yes, Brock will also be happy to travel with us once again. Just like the old days!"

"I really want to relive that!"

"Btw, have you decided which pokemon will you use against him?"

"Yes, I heard that Elite Four members decide if the battles will be 3 on 3 or 4 on 4. Since that's the case it's a chance to use a certain team that I have in my mind. First of all, I have yet to fulfill my promises over certain Pokemon."

"Wait are you-?"

Misty suddenly realized what Ash meant with this.

"Yes, my 3 on 3 team I want to use in this battle are Pikachu, Squirtle and my old friend Pidgeot which I intend to take back."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **As you noticed after reading this chapter the main ship of this story will be Aureliashipping (Ash x Lillie). I put too much thought in this and it was a very difficult decision between this and Pearlshipping. But since we are currently in the GenVII I decided to use in this story Aureliashipping which is fresh and new. I'm sorry if I disappointed some of you. But as I mentioned before romance will not be the main part of this story!**

 **Thank you for reading! Please review! xD**


	7. Preparations For The Badge

**Review time:**

 **The Fabulous Asian:**

 **Hey that's pretty good, I like where this is going with the whole original trio thing, gotta be honest here, I'm kinda disappointed with the Ash X Lillie thing, I prefer Abilityshipping but hey that's just me, I guess it doesn't matter too much since I read this for the plot, which is pretty interesting so far, keep up the good work :)**

The original trio is very special to be left out especially for us who grew up with them. :) Regarding the whole shipping thing I guess it's impossible to satisfy everyone. As I mentioned before Anabel will have her time to shine later in the series so don't worry about that since it seems you are a big fan of her.

 **SolidWorkMan:**

 **Wow, just wow. That A/N note on the bottom is just. *sigh* "Count to 4 inhale, Count to 4 exhale." Alright, I still support you but that new shipping name is just triggering me. Now I can't decide if the word "Aurelia" is either a shipping or a nation from Ace Combat X. Because it was my biggest childhood ever. I mean I'm fighting for a nation that is called Aurelia and against Leasath. Plus, I'm doing an Pokemon AU of Aurelia and Leasath on Wattpad so I can't get this out of my head. I really do hope that new character shippings wont count like this. Also that mention of Ash being dense just made my day.**

 **Soundtrack for this chapter:**  
 **1\. "From Past to Present" (in the beginning to middle of this chapter)**  
 **2\. "Ace Combat X: Skies of Deception- Skies of Deception" ( for the reunion of Ash's friends)**

Eh, I'm not the one who came up with the ship's name -_- . It's the official name and it's based on the jellyfish species Aurelia Aurita which is the Moon Jellyfish. Nihilego is based on this particular jellyfish species and also Lillie's design resembles it as well thus the ship's name.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Preparations For The Badge**

* * *

 **Viridian City's Pokemon Center**

Ash went to register for the Pokemon Champions League. Misty went along with him.

"Please check my trainer ID Nurse Joy. I think you will find my past achievements here."

"Wait a sec… Found you! Ash Ketchum isn't it?"

"Yes!"

"You have won the Indigo League Conference and also have the right to be a Frontier Brain yourself."

"That's right. I heard that I have an advantage here. The trainers who have won the Frontier Brains can get accepted with 10 badges from Elite Four members instead of 12."

"You are correct. Here take this badge case. It is specifically for your own occasion and has 14 slots. 10 for the Elite Four Members and 4 for the Champions. Also since you will have to travel around other regions take also this airplane ticket for the Champions League airlines as well. It will let you travel around for free."

"Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy!"

Ash gladly received the badge case and then waited outside of the center along with Misty.

"Ash, are you sure we will meet here?" Misty asked having doubts.

"Yes, don't worry about it. I asked Tracey to make an extra phone call especially for this case."

"I see."

While they were discussing a motorcycle is seen coming towards their way. It was Officer Jenny and she had Squirtle with her.

"Squirtle!"

"Pika!"

Both pokemon shared a handshake.

"Thank you Officer Jenny and sorry for the trouble."

"Don't mention it! I'm glad to see you alive and well!"

"It's really ok to have Squirtle right now with me?"

"Yes, don't worry about that the Squirtle Squad can hold their own even without their boss."

After saying that Officer Jenny left with her motorcycle.

"I see that's pretty good. Squirtle would you like to travel with me for a while just like back then?"

Squirtle nodded its head.

"Great! I knew I could count on you!"

Ash then returned Squirtle back to its old pokeball.

"It was nice to see you two together after so long" Misty commented after she saw Ash and Squirtle reunited after so long.

"Yes, it is one of my very first Pokemon and also wasn't with me all this time. Now it's time to head at Viridian forest."

"Do you think we will find Pidgeot there?"

"I hope so. I really want to finally fulfill my promise with it. I feel really bad that I forgot and left it behind back then." Ash said that and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I think it won't be that difficult to find!" Misty responded with an optimistic tone.

* * *

 **5 hours later in Viridian Forest**

It was already late afternoon. Ash and Misty were searching around the forest calling for Pidgeot but there was no sign of it."

" *Sigh* It might have migrated after so long I think it's pointless to keep looking for it." Ash said and shook his head disappointed.

" _Also I haven't sensed the Azure Flute so far with Aura._ " Ash also thought himself.

"Don't blame yourself Ash."

"Why not? It's my fault. I promised it that I would get it after our journey to Orange Islands. I'm sure it was waiting for me and I disappointed it. It must have forgotten abo-."

Before Ash could finish his response Misty punched him on his head.

"Ouch, what was that about?"

"Stop pitying yourself already and move on! Don't forget that you have already suffered a lot so you know that whining will let you nowhere!"

"I know already!" Ash said that and punched a nearby tree gritting his teeth in annoyance.

Suddenly a bunch of Kakuna fell from that tree.

Ash suddenly froze.

"Oi, don't tell me. I have some scary déjà vu feelings about this."

"Ash, y-you are not wrong." Misty said this while she was looking frightened at something along with Pikachu.

Ash then turned his gaze upon where Misty was looking. It was a big swarm of Beedrill rushing angrily towards them.

"RUN!" Ash said this and started running like crazy with Misty following behind.

"WHY, WHY DO I HAVE TO EXPERIENCE THIS AGAIN? I HATE BUGS TO DEATH!"

"ARE YOU STILL AFRAID OF THEM?! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING ABOUT THAT?!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY! YOU KNOW THAT I JUST CAN'T STAND THEM!"

"ANYWAY WE CANNOT RUN FOREVER! PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT!"

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and used Thunderbolt.

Many Beedrill were defeated but another swarm appeared.

"I will assist you, too! Starmie com-"

"Psyyyy"

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS DOING THAT AT CRUCIAL TIMES LIKE THIS?!" Misty started shouting at Psyduck which came out of its pokeball without reason.

Suddenly a big hurricane sent all the Beedrill flying and the swarm started retreating.

"What caused this?" Misty asked while she was returning Psyduck back to its pokeball.

"Coo!"

It was Pidgeot which casted that Hurricane and flew towards Ash's chest.

Ash hugged it with a huge smile on his face. Misty and Pikachu looked happy as well.

"Pidgeot I'm glad to see you again! You really got strong! Sorry that I broke my promise back then. Do you still want to be with me from now on?"

Pidgeot responded with another 'coo' and nodded its head.

Ash threw a Pokeball and caught Pidgeot once again just like back then when it was a Pidgeotto.

Ash stared at the Pokeball happily for a bit.

"Now let's go to Pewter City." Ash said after he put Pidgeot's Pokeball in his pocket.

* * *

 **3 hours later in Pewter City**

It was night and the city's lights were lighting the roads. Ash and Misty were looking exhausted.

"Let's meet with Brock tomorrow. I will text him to meet us tomorrow morning."

"I agree with you. I need to rest and think of a plan about my first opponent too."

Ash and Misty headed at the Pokemon Center and rent rooms for the night.

* * *

 **The next day**

Misty had called Brock and they decided to meet at the city's main plaza. Ash and Misty arrived there first.

"Brock really became such a good doctor, huh?"

"Yes, he worked pretty hard during his studies to the point that we couldn't even reach him at times."

"Wow, talk about determination!"

"Hey Ash! Misty!"

Brock is seen running toward them waving his hand.

He was wearing the same clothes that he was wearing back at Sinnoh.

"Brock! Long time no see!"

"It sure is Ash!"

Both shared a handshake.

"Pika!"

"I'm glad to see you too Pikachu!"

"Congratulations about your good job, Brock. Being a pokemon doctor sounds like an unreachable goal to me." Ash chuckled.

"Well it was tough but not as tough as what you went through I'm really sorry. Tracey told everything to me."

"Please, don't be Brock. No one could do something to prevent this. Also Tracey called our other friends too to inform them about my return."

"Brock, can you travel with us just like back then?", Misty asked Brock.

"I would even if you didn't ask me. My studies are over, I work whenever I like and my siblings are old enough to take care of themselves. I also want to help you to deal with these despicable guys!"

"I see. Thanks for your support Brock. Could I ask you something else now?"

"Yes."

"Did you see the Elite Four member Will around? I want to challenge him into a 3 on 3 battle."

"Ah, yes Misty told me everything through the phone. You are going to make your comeback in the Pokemon Champions League."

"Exactly."

"He is here doing performances with his Psychic-type pokemon. He announced that he will accept every challenge for the badge. But he stated that the battle will be 4 on 4 not 3 on 3."

"What?! I didn't know about this! I don't know which pokemon to choose as the 4th one", Ash freaked out.

"Ash, you should have told to the Elite Four member first to know about the battle conditions before you decide to make your team." Misty commented.

"Argh and you are telling me this now?! *Sigh* Let me think for a while."

Ash was lost in thought about which Pokemon want to choose to participate. Suddenly something came through in his mind.

"Misty! Brock! Can you find Will and tell him to wait for me in the Pokemon Center for a battle? I know exactly which pokemon I want to use."

"I see! Leave it to us, Ash!" Misty responded.

Ash after saying that head for somewhere without saying anything.

* * *

 **2 hours later at the Pokemon Center's battlefield**

Misty and Brock managed to bring Will there but he started growing impatient.

"You called me here only to lose my time waiting for someone I don't even know?" Will complained.

"Please, just a bit more. It's guaranteed that he will come!" Brock responded.

Suddenly Ash is seen running towards the field.

" *pant* *pant* Sorry, for making you wait for so long! I had to arrange something important first. *pant* *pant*"

"Whatever. I hope you won't disappoint me after making me wait for so long. Let's see if you can keep up against my Psychic-type pokemon!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! xD**


	8. Unexpected Return

**Review time:**

 **SolidWorkMan:**

 **So many memories, nostalgia, and deja vu in this chapter. The good old days... although there is only one thing missing but I don't really want influence/ change your story at all. Also, your story is getting better and better by the day.**

 **Soundtrack: "Wings of Kynareth"**

I think you are referring to Butterfree here. I thought about it but it would be difficult to bring it back judging the reasons it was released and the impact the release scene left. Also I'm glad to read that the story is getting better.

 **Pokemon fan:**

 **Out of all the campaigns ash has traveled with misty Brock and ash are by far my main favorite for one there's so much I like about them and they have helped me learn and things as I grew up watching them since the very first episode I watched Pokemon where ash met misty and then Brock later on there's so much we can learn from them these three have helped me grow more interested in the Pokemon anime as they progress from kanto the orange islands to johto ever since then i never stopped watching the Pokemon anime it became my instant favorite I will always be a Pokemon fan of the series and games they make ash misty and Brock best traveling campaigns ash has ever had I know some day those two will reunite once more and reform what I call the original trio**

The original trio had so many great moments and interactions and it was really sad when they had to separate.

 **Guest**

 **Oh man, I miss psyduck so much, great chapter as always, I kinda like how the Kakuna tree thing is a reference to the past, nice touch.**

Everyone misses it along with the original trio. Well, I throw some references here and there either for the story to flow more naturally and for comedic purposes of course.

 **Now, it's time for Ash's first battle!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8: Unexpected Return**

* * *

 **Last night**

Ash was sitting in front of a PC and was gathering information about Will. Then he saw this:

" _WIll was born in Johto and since he was a kid had a strong preference for Psychic-Type pokemon. He won the Silver Conference easily and proceeded to be the Champion but he failed; after that he started training more and also took advantage of his Pokemon Psychic powers to do performances and entertain people. When the former Elite Four member Agatha retired due to old age 5 years ago he took her position."_

Then he contacted Black to ask for some advice through the radio chatter.

"Mr. Black can I ask you something? I'm going to challenge Will and I would like some advice."

" _Ok, what's the problem?"_

"For a 3 on 3 battle I intend to use Pikachu, Squirtle and Pidgeot against his Psychic-type pokemon. Do you think I stand a chance against him with these three in my team?"

" _I'm not going to answer that!"_

"Why not?"

" _I told you that I will give you advice to improve yourself as a trainer! I won't pamper you! Figure it out yourself!"_

"Wait! What kind of help is this?" Ash started losing his composure.

" _It's clearly evident that you lack confidence. Why would you ask me if your team is good enough to defeat your opponent if you were sure about this? Ok I will be the one who will ask you now! Why did you choose this particular team in the first place?"_

"Well, I remembered you saying that my pokemon despite my training are rusty. So I decided to gather some pokemon of mine which were in the wild for a long time so I expect them to be in a better form than the ones I had with me for so long."

" _That makes sense. Do you want me to transfer your Charizard over there? It's one of the few that they are in top form for battle."_

"It's not necessary. I love Charizard but I cannot depend on it all the time."

" _I see. Well also keep in mind that if you battle an Elite Four member once you cannot challenge him/her again so prepare to make a decent strategy since you currently lack in power against Will."_

"I understand. Wait! What did you say just now about battling only once!?" Ash panicky asked.

* * *

 **Present day**

"Ok, let's start! Exeggutor, let's go!"

Will called out his first Pokemon.

"Eh, don't we need a referre here?" Ash asked.

"This is not necessary. Just choose your first Pokemon already."

"I see. Pidgeot, I choose you!"

Pidgeot came out of its pokemon as well.

"Good choice from Ash, Pidgeot has the type advantage here." Brock commented.

"But are you sure that Ash's Pokemon can hold their own against an Elite Four member?" Misty asked with a worried look.

"I can't say for sure. This will depend on Ash."

"Pidgeot! Wing Attack!"

Pidgeot's wings turned white and rushed at Exeggutor.

"Exeggutor use Psyshock!"

A psychic wave was emitted and hit Pidgeot which fell down.

"Shit!"

"How naïve to try a straight attack against my Exeggutor. With all its heads it has no blind spots and with Psyshock you cannot approach it."

Will's words doesn't affect Ash.

"Pidgeot use Wing Attack again!"

Pidgeot once again tries to land a hit just like before.

"Useless. Exeggutor use Psyshock again."

Ash then smirked.

"What?"

"Pidgeot fly upwards!"

Pidgeot suddenly changed its direction.

"What is he planning?"

"You stated that your Pokemon has no blind spots but now I wonder how it will be able to intercept Pidgeot while it's flying too high."

"Do you think that you are the only one who has tried this? Exeggutor use Wood Hammer!"

Suddenly Exeggutor jumps high reaching Pidgeot and attempts to land a hit with its rugged body.

"Pidgeot use Wing Attack!"

The attacks collided and both pokemon received damage. Exeggutor though received extra damage due to the Wood Hammer's aftereffects.

"Pidgeot can you keep going?"

"Coo!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Exeggutor! Psyshock now!"

"Pidgeot use Hurrricane!"

Pidgeot casted a Hurricane and the Psyshock blended with the vortex. Exeggutor also couldn't avoid the attack and was trapped as well!

"What the-?"

When Hurricane subsided Exeggutor fell on the ground with high speed. It has fainted.

"Ugh, Exeggutor thank you for your effort." Will returned his fainted pokemon back to its Pokeball."  
"That was great, Pidgeot!" Ash was congratulating his pokemon.

"Ash, did well in this one." Brock commented.

"I didn't notice any sort of strategy from Ash to be honest." Misty responded.

"He actually did. After the initial shock he ordered Pidgeot to fly higher in the air and test Exeggutor's visibility and its Psyshock range. After Will ordered Wood Hammer Ash's suspicions about the latter were confirmed. Exeggutor couldn't reach Pidgeot with its Physhock and the only way was Wood Hammer because Exeggutor could use its legs for a high jump. After Pidgeot took Wood Hammer head on Ash expected that Exeggutor would suffer from the recoil. This gave him enough time to use Hurricane which overpowered Psyshock and hit Exeggutor in advance."

"Wow. Just wow." Misty responded.

"Well, this is Ash we are talking about!" Brock chuckled.

"Time for my 2nd pokemon. Go Xatu!"

"An aerial battle, huh? Ok, Pidgeot I'm counting on you!"

"Coo!"

"Pidgeot use Feather Dance!"

Pidgeot tries to cover Xatu with its feathers to reduce Xatu's attack power.

"Xatu use Psychic!"

Xatu stopped with Psychic all the feathers that were heading towards it and threw them away.

"Damn I should have expected this!"

"Pidgeot use Hurricane again!"

"Quick attack!"

Xatu hit Pidgeot with Quick Attack and lost its balance on the air.

"When did it-?"

"Now finish it with Psychic!"

The telekinetic force threw Pidgeot on the ground. Pidgeot fainted.

"That one is really strong! Thank you Pidgeot! Have a nice long rest!"

"I think that was too much for Pidgeot!" Misty said worried.

"That's true. Let's see how Ash is going to deal with that agile Xatu."

"Ok, Pikachu it's time to battle!"

"Pika!"

Pikachu enters the stage.

"Xatu use Confuse Ray."

Xatu launches a sinister ray at Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu managed with dodge Confuse Ray and landed a hit on Xatu. But Xatu looks fine.

"That's not enough to bring Xatu down! Psychic!"

Pikachu just like Pidgeot was trapped by Xatu's Psychic.

"Pikachu don't let it slam you to the ground. Use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika-chuuuuuu!"

It was a direct hit! Xatu couldn't avoid the attack because it was concentrated to keep Pikachu in check.

Xatu which was flying started falling.

"Xatu, quick! Regain your balance and use Wish!"

"No, you don't! Pikachu perform the Counter Shield!"

"Counter Shield?!"

Pikachu moved below the falling Xatu and started spinning while emitting electricity. Xatu was trapped in a prison made by electricity and got hit by it continuously.

"Xatu get out of here!"

Will shouted at his pokemon but it was in vain. Xatu couldn't bare this constant super effective attacks and fainted.

"That's the way, Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Great, Ash is on the lead again!" Brock commented.

"I have never seen this technique before!" Misty said surprised.

"Ash improvised this technique thanks to Dawn when we were travelling in Sinnoh back then."

"I see! This is really a good countermeasure against agile and strong Pokemon!"

"Xatu thank you for you good job!" Will returned Xatu back to its pokeball. "Well, it seems you aren't the small fry I thought in the beginning. But now it's time to go all out! Slowbro come out!"

"Slo!"

Slowbro is Will's 3rd pokemon.

"We got this Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Are you sure about that?" that moment Will raised his sleeve and revealed a mega ring on his wrist.

"Don't tell me-!" Before Ash could finish his sentence...

"Now Slowbro! Mega evolve!"

Slowbro mega-evolved into Mega Slowbro.

"Mega evolution!?" x2

Both Misty and Brock shouted at the same time after they got off guard.

"This is a problem!" Ash said and gritted his teeth.

"Let's start! Slowbro use Body Slam!"

Mega Slowbro jumped using its tail and tried to hit Pikachu.

"Pikachu move away from there and use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's attack managed to deal serious damage to Mega Slowbro which missed its target.

"Slowbro use Psychic!"

"Pikachu quick use thunderbolt!"

"Pika!"

This time Pikachu couldn't react at time Mega Slowbro slammed Pikachu to the ground.

"Pikachu! Get up!"

Pikachu managed to get up but it seemed that it was reaching at its limit.

"Slowbro use Amnesia!"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Another super effective attack but Mega Slowbro this time due to Amnesia's effect managed to experience less pain than before.

"Slowbro use Psychic once again"

"Pikachu again Thunderbolt!"

Just like before Mega Slowbro slammed Pikachu again to the ground before it could react. Pikachu fainted.

"Thank you Pikachu for your hard work. You deserve a nice long rest!" Ash said this while holding Pikachu on his arms "Brock can you take care of Pikachu for me?"

"Sure thing!" Brock complied with Ash's request and took Pikachu to his care.

" _This is a problem! Even though Pikachu managed to do a lot Mega Slowbro's Psychic is a big problem! I have to prevent it somehow from using it again_ " Ash thought himself.

"Squirtle, I choose you!"

"Squirtle!"

"Water vs Water huh?" Will commented.

"You bet it! Squirtle Hydro Pump!"

"Slowbro use Water Pulse!"

The two attacks collided and nothing happened.

"Slowbro use Psychic!"

Once again Psychic did damage slamming Squirtle to the ground.

"Fuck! Again with the same trick!"

Squirtle gets up and awaits Ash to give his next order.

" _I think I have an idea_ " Ash thought himself.

"Slowbro again go with Psychic."

"Squirtle hide inside your shell!"

Squirtle do as Ash asked. The telekinetic force kept Squirtle's shell on the air.

"Slowbro slam it to the ground once again."

Mega Slowbro follows its trainer orders. The moment that Squirtle's shell touched the ground Ash gave his order.

"Squirtle now use Hydro Pump on Slowbro's face!"

"What?"

Mega Slowbro couldn't react and got hit by it making it lose its balance.

"Now Skull Bush!"

"There is no time for Psychic! Slowbro use Water Pulse!"

Squirtle got hit in the head with Water Pulse but still managed to hit Mega Slowbro on its face with its head.

Slowbro fainted and returned to its original appearance. Squirtle also after receiving Water Pulse fainted as well. It's a draw!

Both trainers thanked their Pokemon for their outstanding performance and returned them back to their pokeballs.

"How did Squirtle manage to blast Hydro Pump on Slowbro?" Misty asked Brock.

"I think Ash thought that if Squirtle hid inside its shell it could minimize the damage and the shock of it slamming to the ground. Then he was waiting for an opening to strike back before Slowbro use Psychic again!"

"I admit that was an excellent tactic to deal with Slowbro's Psychic. Let's see who will win now!"

"Thanks for the compliment! Let's finish this now!"

Both trainers threw their last pokeballs.

Jynx is Will's last pokemon while Ash's is Primeape.

"Primeape?!" x2

"Ash where did you get Primeape?" Misty asked Ash.

"Ah yeah, when I separated from you I went to meet Anthony. He told me that Primeape won countless P1 Grand Prix tournaments! I asked to take it back and he complied. Primeape also was really happy to see me and even jump at me and threw me on the floor." Ash chuckled.

"That's really good! But is Primeape a good idea against a Psychic-type like Jynx?"

"Well, I didn't have much time to think about it that's why I headed to take it back and spent my time to see how much it improved since back then. That's why I came here late."

"Hey, enough talk! Let's finish this!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry!"

Will started first.

"Jynx use Psychic!"

"OH, COME ON!" Ash complained.

The same thing occurs once again but this time Primeape becomes the victim.

"Primeape can you stand?"

Primeape stood up easily without making a cry. It was focused on its opponent.

"Primeape use Low Kick!"

Primeape with high speed reached Jynx and kicked her making her fall and flinch.

" _What's with this speed?_ " Will thought.

"Now Primeape jump on the fallen Jynx and use Outrage!"

"What?!"

Primeape jumped at Jynx and started pummeling her face to the ground with fierce attacks cracking the ground in advance!

"Jynx quickly use Ice Punch!"

His voice didn't reach her. Primeape beat her so hard with Outrage to the point that it got confused by fatigue and Jynx had already fainted.

"He did it!" Brock shouted happily.

"That's right!" Misty said as well raising her arms on the air.

"Wait, I lost?!" Will couldn't realize what just happened.

"PRIMEAPE THAT WAS AMAZING! I'M GLAD YOU ARE BACK!"

Primeape though was on a rampage being confused as well which scared Ash.

"W-Well, rest for now." Ash without second thought returned Primeape back to its Pokeball.

Will returned his pokemon and thanked it. After that he approached Ash.

"Congratulations for your win. Here this is the Elite Four badge. I really enjoyed our battle!" Will said with a smile and gave Ash his first badge.

Then Ash placed his badge on one of the badge case's empty slots.

"Thanks a lot! I enjoyed our battle too! I hope we will meet again in the Pokemon Champions League!"

"Since you are after the other Elite Four members you can go after Koga."

"Koga?! Isn't he the Fuchsia's city Gym Leader?"

"Not anymore. Now his daughter is taking care of the gym."

"Ah, I see that makes sense!"

"You can find him at his dojo since he still resides there. So I will have to leave now take care!"

"Thanks for everything, Will! You take care too!" Ash cheerfully waved at him.

"Isn't it great Ash? Your first badge!" Brock said holding Ash's shoulder.

"I was really surprised with your performance! Didn't expect that you would win an Elite Four member on your first try!" Misty commented in advance.

"To say the truth, I wasn't really confident about this but I'm happy that I started with a win. But still this is only the beginning!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! xD**


	9. The Enemy Is Near

**As always it's time for answers:**

 **The Fabulous Asian:**

 **Ayyyyy a pretty good battle this chapter huh, im glad someone still remembers the counter shield tactic, it was one of Ash's best strategies tbh, also am I the only who read "Coo" as cool? XD my mind is wierd sometimes. Well I'm looking forward to the next chapter as always.**

Glad you liked the battle since it was very difficult to think of it. Well, the counter shield was one of my favorite strategies in the show and I also want to make Ash utilize tactics he used in the past to show his improvement as a trainer. Don't worry about the "Coo". I ended up writing cool by mistake a lot xD

 **MattVRox0525:**

 **This chapter was so cool. I was surprised with Primape!**

That's why the chapter had this title! xD

 **SolidWorkMan:**

 **Gryhpus 1 bagged another one!"  
Great battle right there. I like the fact that Ash forgot some of his training a bit with psychic pokemon, which brings up the old reference of Ash facing a psychic pokemon in the original arc. Although he would of used ghost Pokemon like Gengar to defeat them but that doesn't matter. Also, I didn't notice the new update on this story. You must have like the entire story planned in your head and they're waiting to come out.**

 **Fighting Soundtrack: End of Deception**

Psychic-type pokemon turned to look kinda overpowered in the anime especially when they use moves like Psychic and Confusion. I wanted to make Ash struggle in this battle but manage somehow to find a way to counter it. Also lol, believe me I only have ready the basic plot for the first 2-3 arcs. Most of the dialogues and battles are coming in my mind when I'm writing the story because it's easier to use my imagination and inspiration during that time.

 **Next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Enemy Is Near**

* * *

 **Route 3**

After he managed to get his first Elite Four badge against the Psychic specialist Will, Ash and his friends continued their journey in Kanto and they are currently approaching Mt. Moon.

"Ash, are you sure about this? Going straight up to Fuchsia City will probably take a lot of time. I think it's better to search for the other Elite Four members and go challenge Koga last since he is still staying at his dojo." Brock suggested to Ash.

"I agree with Brock here I think the other members will probably be around as well just like Will." Misty said as she agreed with Brock.

"To tell you the truth, I regret that I didn't ask Will about the other members. I was so happy for my badge that I didn't pay attention to that back then. I also agree about visiting Fuchsia City last." Ash answered.

"Since we are heading at Misty's city let's check there if any of the other members are there." Brock said and everyone nodded their heads.

As they kept talking they reached at Mt. Moon. Brock and Misty suggested to go inside the cave the next day since it started getting dark but Ash was impatient and full of energy couldn't comply with them. His friends knowing that they couldn't make him change his mind followed him.

* * *

 **Inside Mt. Moon**

Ash pulled a flashlight and led the team. As they kept going their way in the cave Ash activated his Aura powers to search for Azure Flute in advance. Ash could sense many pokemon but he still he couldn't find the flute.

" _As expected to find that freaking flute is going to be a pain in the ass…_ " Ash thought himself.

"!"

Ash suddenly felt something different. It wasn't a Pokemon but other people in the cave. He realized that he and his friends were not the only human beings inside Mt. Moon. Now he had to check if these people were people were just travelers or something else. Then a voice was heard.

"Are you sure we need this many? We already scanned the whole cave. I don't think we need more of these fossils."

"The boss clearly stated that the more we find the closer we are to summon our Lord Arceus! An army full of strong ancient pokemon will give us an advantage against any potential danger."

"But, isn't it a bit risky to be with our cult's outfit right now? Someone might spot us."

"Don't worry about that. No one sane would dare to visit a cave in such an hour. If we had to visit a crowded place I could see the problem."

Ash after eavesdropping the conversation was now sure that the people who were in this cave were enemies. He clenched his fists and ran to encounter them. His friends surprised with his reaction followed him from behind.

"HEY! Is this you who call yourselves Arceus Cultists? The bunch of weirdos who proselytize and sacrifice people and their Pokemon to summon Arceus?!" Ash asked angrily after seeing three white hooded guys.

"Weirdos? That's really harsh, dude! Care to join us? Our lord, accepts everyone who seeks a better life!"

"Not in a million years! I will never join in an organization or cult full of deranged people who smile when they witness death and suffering! Even your so called Lord Arceus would be disappointed with you!" Ash responded turning down the cultist guy's proposal.

After hearing that the guy snapped.

"AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT OUR LORD IMBECILE?! YOU SHOULD BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR INSOLENCE FOR ADDRESSING TO OUR GOD WITH SUCH A MANNER!"

Ash after seeing him going out of control backed off for a bit.

"GUYS, LET'S END THIS IMBECILE ALONG WITH HIS ACQUAINTANCES!"

"Yes!" x2

The three threw their Pokeballs.

A Hydreigon, a Magmortar and an Eelektross appeared.

"These guys don't look like they are pushovers!" Brock commented.

"I agree! Ash it's time to show them that we aren't play either!" Misty said with full of energy and determination.

"That's right! Primeape, I choose you!"

"Onix go!"

"Starmie do your best!"

"Hydreigon! Dragon Rush!"

"Primeape dodge it and use Low Sweep!"

Primeape managed to dodge and with a strong king made Hydreigon fell to the ground.

"Magmortar use Flamethrower!"

"Starmie use Hydro Pump!"

Both attacks collided and explosion was triggered.

"Eelektross use Zap Cannon on Starmie!"

"Onix use your body to protect Starmie!"

Zap Cannon hit Onix's body but it is unaffected by Electric attacks.

"Now Onix use Dig!"

"Starmie use Rapid Spin on Eelktross!"

Starmie started spinning and hit Eelktross on its face. Hydreigon though attempted to attack with Dragon Pulse. But its movements were sluggish due Low Sweep's effect.

"Primeape use Close Combat on Hydreigon!"

"Magmortar use Fire Punch on Primeape!"

When Magmortar's arm was engulfed by fire it tried to attack Primeape but Onix stroke Magmortar before it could reach it with Dig. Primeape then started unleashing a bunch of punches and kicks on Hydreigon at point-blank range.

"Eelektross use Discharge!"

"Starmie quick use Hydro Pump on Eelektross!"

Starmie managed to land a direct hit on Eelektross and the impact sent it flying on a wall. Magmortar and Hydreigon had already fainted.

"Shit, let's just escape we have the fossils so our mission is complete!" said one of the cultists panicked.

Two of the three guys recalled their pokemon and started running with their sacks on their back.

"No, you won't! Starmie use Rapid Spin to rip their sacks!"

Starmie destroyed two of the three sacks and the fossils were scattered all over the place. When it tried to destroy the last one Eelektross used Dragon Claw and deflected Starmie's Rapid Spin. The 3 guys disappeared.

"Damn, we didn't manage to retrieve all the fossils." Ash said disappointed.

"That's true, but you have to admit we gave a great battle!" Misty responded with a smile.

"It seems that even after all these years we haven't lost our teamwork!" Brock added as well.

"Yeah, that's true!" Ash said and smiled.

"What will do with all these fossils now? Misty asked puzzled.

"I will contact with some scientists through my phone tomorrow. I think they will be very happy to bring back in life these ancient Pokemon. Being a doctor has these advantages too!" Brock responded.

After that Ash and co went all their way inside the cave and managed to exit but it was still dark. It was probably midnight or even post-midnight. They decided to sleep in Route 4 and proceed to Cerulean City the next day. When they set up their tents Brock and Misty who seemed to be completely exhausted fell to sleep instantly. Ash after he entered in his tent tried to contact with agent Black.

* * *

 **International Police HQ Location: Unknown Region**

The whole place was full of buildings and full of tighten security. It was almost impossible for someone to trespass into this place. Since all the personnel and cameras were all over the place in the halls there was no blind spot. Black was in his office and he was ready to leave. Then he heard the radio he communicates with Ash ringing. He picked it up.

"What's up, Ash? Did you manage to win your badge?"

" _Yes! It was really tough but I did it! But it seems I will experience lots of loses to fulfill the requirements to participate in the League."  
_ "What did you expect? If it was that easy everyone could be in this league." Black answered and raised an eyebrow.

" _Well enough of this for now! I have something important to tell you! We encountered three Arceus Cultists in Mt. Moon and they were stealing fossils!"_

"What?! Please fill me in!"

" _Well, I was using my Aura powers to search for the Azure Flute, but I ended up sensing these guys. They were discussing about their boss ordering them to gather fossils to gather a stronger army of pokemon and satisfy their lord!"_

"I see, did you interact with them?"

" _Yes. Me and my friends managed to defeat them in battle and also managed to retrieve some of their fossils but we couldn't reach one of the guys who held another sack with them inside. I'm sorry, Mr. Black."_

"Please, don't be. For your first time you did quite well! But you should be more careful from now on, because they will probably learn that you are alive and well so you should expect that they will be after you to get rid of you!"

" _I understand!"_

"Since you understand I think it's time to go to sleep and replenish your strength since it's already post-midnight in Kanto!"

" _Yes you are right. Goodnight, Mr. Black."_

"Goodnight, Ash."

After exchanging goodnights Black was ready to leave from the HQ.

" _ATTENTION! ALL THE TOP AGENTS AND INSPECTORS OF THE INTERNATIONAL POLICE SHOULD ASSEMBLE IN THE MAIN MEETING HALL RIGHT NOW! I REPEAT! ALL THE TOP AGENTS AND INSPECTORS OF THE INTERNATIONAL POLICE SHOULD ASSEMBLE IN THE MAIN MEETING HALL RIGHT NOW!"_

The voice reached everyone through the base's megaphones.

"Tch! Why does the boss want a last minute meeting right now? What a pain in the ass!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! xD**


	10. Suspicions And Secrets

**Before we start I would like to thank espeon44, the founder of the community Pokemon's Many Relationships who added my story there bringing me more readers as a result. Also, thank you for supporting my effort so far!**

 **Now, the reviews:**

 **MattVRox0525**

 **Rip their sacks...I know what you mean  
Also, the battle with the Cultists was epic. The cultists' team got Low Swept! (Get it?)  
Also, will Ash catch any new Pokémon in this series?**

It seems I know to create battles after all since I was afraid I would suck :P Well, I'm thinking about Ash catching 2 or 3 but I would prefer his older Pokemon to have more the spotlight and some of them to evolve as well. Any suggestions and recommendations about Pokemon you would like for Ash to catch though will be taken into account.

 **SolidWorkMan:**

 **I really love that part you added when Ash spots the Cultusts: '!'. That moment just set ms me back into Metal Gear Solid. Also, nice to see you're planning way ahead of me.  
Quote: "It's Nemesis!"**

 **Cultist Battle Song: AC-AH Keep Alive**

Lol, even though the "!" wasn't intentional I suspected that your mind would go that way xD I might have planned ahead but I will also have to find a way to make the story flow naturally without it being either rushed or dragged out.

 **The Fabulous Asian:**

 **Great chapter a story always, loved how Ash just straight up confronted them rather than attempting a sneak attack, also doesn't Brock have a Steelix? Or is this another Onix, not like it matters too much. I'm looking forward to see what you're planning for the next chapters.**

Glad you liked it! And yes it was another Onix just like Misty's Staryu. Brock's Steelix will appear later.

 **Back to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Suspicions Αnd Secrets**

* * *

 **International Police HQ**

Black is heading at the main meeting hall in a rush. The former TRio appears before him.

"Boss are you going to attend the meeting?" Jessie asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Eh, why are you still here?"

"The personnel which brings and serves food to the prisoners had a day off. So they asked us to do it instead." James answered.

"I see. Do it quickly and then have some rest!" Black said smiling.

"Ah, our boss is really the best!" x3

"Woooobuffet!"

Black reached the main meeting hall. There was a big rectangular shape table. Some people including Inspector Looker were already there sitting on their chairs. Black also found a chair and sat as well.

"Black, do you know what this meeting is about?" a beautiful woman with long lilac hair asked and sat near him.

"I have no idea. Let's wait for now."

"But why the general decided a meeting at a time like this?" she asked again.

"This person must be a no lifer! I really wanted to leave and have some fun for the rest of my day. But this guy must hate happiness! I cannot believe him!" Black responded with a rant while he was grabbing his head in distress.

"I didn't expect to hear something like this from you to be honest since you are very serious most of the time."

"Serious huh?" Black grinned at her.

Then the International Police's Lieutenant General appeared as well and sat on the table's edge. After that he was calling the names of all the people who should be present at the meeting.

"Let's start with the inspectors! Inspector Looker!"

"Here!" Looker raised his hand.

"Inspector Tedesco!"

"Here!"

After calling other high-ranked inspectors' names. Then he started calling out all the high-ranked Agents.

"Agent Black!"

" *yawn* Here." Black yawned purposely to piss off his boss.

The General glared angrily at him and then he proceeded to call out the rest of the names.

"Agent Anabel!"

"Here!" The woman who was talking with Black before raised her hand.

"Agent Brandon!"

"Here."

"Agent Guzma!"

"YO!" Guzma screamed.

"ADDRESS YOURSELF LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" Everyone shouted at him at once.

" _Please, just kill me already… Why did we hire a guy like him here?_ ", Black thought himself and facepalmed.

"Agent Surge!"

"Here! And it's Lt. Surge!"

" _Who cares about that?_ " Black thought himself again with half-closed eyes.

After calling out all the other agents as well. The General started talking.

"I called you all here today because we have to discuss about the A.C.E's (Arceus Cult Empire) most recent movements. We noticed that they are currently operating in the Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh region having secret bases around there."

Then Surge raised his hand.

"What is it Agent Surge?"

"IT'S LT. SURGE!"

"JUST GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!" Everyone now shouted at Surge.

"Ahem, do we have any idea about the number of their bases in each region?"

"With our current info some of my spies managed to retrieve they have only one base in Kanto, another one in Hoenn and two in Sinnoh."

Then Guzma raised his hand as well.

"Do you want to ask something Agent Guzma?"

"Is Alola region safe so far?"

"For now I would say yes, but we still cannot be entirely sure yet."

"I-I see." Guzma reluctantly responded and shook his head.

"Anyway, some spies I dispatched secretly in Kanto noticed a few hours ago three Cultists running like crazy away from Mt. Moon."

" _I don't like where this is going._ " Black thought and crossed his arms.

"After that, they spotted a young man with a Pikachu on his shoulder. His name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and he was considered dead for a long time till few days."

" _This is really bad. That bastard is totally suspecting me that I motivated Ash to start a journey by revealing classified information about A.C.E. I have to think a way to get out of this._ "

"Agent Black?"

"Yes, general."

"Since you were the one who told him about the incident can you tell me how he was when you met him?"

" _Fuck, this is troublesome but I already knew the risks!_ " Black thought once again and gave his answer.

"Well, he was quite distant from everyone because the incident turned him insecure about his friend's whereabouts. When I mentioned the incident he snapped at me and even attempted to punch me. I revealed everything he had to know about the incident and the truth actually almost broke him down."

"I understand. But what did you mean by "everything he had to know"? You didn't go further than that, am I right?"

" _As expected he is suspecting me. That bastard he is getting more and more aggressive with these questions. Mr. Looker though looks completely calm even though he knows. His experience is really something else._ " Black thought once again.

"I only told him everything regarding the incident because as far as I'm concerned he had any right to know since he was a victim. After that since he used to be a trainer I only advised him not to give up his dreams as a former fellow Pokemon trainer. Nothing more nothing less."

"It seems you know a lot about him."

"I always gather information about every person I will have to encounter or interrogate."

"I see. Good for you. But it seems he looked quite lively as my spies told me. What do you think about this?"

"What's your problem, general? Did everyone come here just to see you interrogate like I am some sort of criminal?" Black snapped at his higher-up after the constant questions.

"Don't talk back and answer my question, please."

"How am I supposed to know how he is thinking? Maybe he followed my advice and started travelling because this is what made him happy in the past."

"But how do you explain that Ash was in the area the cultists were?"

"I'm out of here! This isn't a meeting but some sort of trap for me. You are just trying to berate and accuse me through your own assumptions because you hate me." Black stood up and was ready to leave.

"Come back to your seat, otherwise I will have to arrest you for disobeying orders from your higher-up!" The Police's general started threating him.

"Could I take Black's position and answer this?" Anabel stood up as well and tried to support Black.

"May I have a talk about this too?" Brandon also stood up in advance.

Black was surprised seeing his partners taking his side.

"Ok, let's hear what the two of you have to say."

"I know Ash from the past when he was challenging the Battle Frontier. He is a person with confidence and optimism despite his hardships he went through and always tried to seek and try new things in his life." Anabel said.

"He had and probably still has lots of flaws in his character but he is a person he prioritizes his bond with his pokemon above else. He is a person who is selfless and has a charisma or maybe a curse to encounter people like these Cultists. Team Rocket and Team Galactic comes to my mind right now. This is why the Cultists targeted him back then and since he started travelling again he managed to encounter them." Brandon added.

"I agree with both of them. I was the boss of Team Skull back in Alola. I have met him too in the past and he always intruded and foiled all of our plans in the past. No wonder the A.C.E. tried to kill him." Guzma joined as well.

After hearing that the general backed off and stopped the questions.

"Well, you are now all dismissed."

Brandon and Anabel pat Black's shoulders since they knew everything about this from Looker. Black then felt a sigh of relief since he translated their gesture like "we have your back".

As everyone left Black exited the building and then met a young man there waiting for him.

"Mr. Black?"

"Gary, what are you doing still here?"

"I was waiting for you. Could we have a chat, if you don't mind? It's about Ashy-boy."

"I see. Let's go to the city for a beer and I will tell you also things that I never mentioned before." Black said.

"Yes, sure."

Both of them left the base.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Level 6 Prisons**

Level 6 Prisons are a hidden place where the most dangerous criminals are held. Jessie, James and Meowth had to serve food to the prisoners. Then they met there an old figure.

"Well, well! Who would have thought that people who used to be my acquaintances now they are serving me food like I'm some sort of a lower being" Giovanni commented sarcastically behind the prison bars.

"Mr. Giovanni?!" x3

"Surprised? You should have known that I'm being held here for 10 years now."

"Eh, w-we never visited the prisons before so it was a surprise for us." James said panicked.

"I see. You probably have a higher position here than the one you had in Team Rocket. How about freeing me from here and then I overlook the fact that you betrayed me and I will offer you the highest positions in the Neo Team Rocket?" Giovanni said with a devious look.

The former Trio afraid ran away from the place.

"They are still cowards, huh?" Giovanni stated.

"Don't underestimate them, this bunch was really troublesome during my reign in Unova." A strange voice came from the opposite jail.

"You always have something to say… Ghetsis!"

"Of course, since I have no one else to talk." Ghetsis said while he was sitting on his bed.

"I really cannot wait to get out of here! I got tired seeing your ugly mug!" Giovanni smiled.

"Please, don't say that! Everything is going according to our plan my friend!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! xD**


	11. The Sad Truth Behind Aura

**SolidWorkMan:**

 **XD, The moment Black heard Ash being mentioned in the briefing, he knew he screwed up. Again, I am loving this story. Plus, the fact that it's funny this chapter.**

 **Quote: "I want to see us dominate this fight. Dismissed."**

Mainly funny chapters will be present from time to time. As for Black he sure has a lot in his mind to deal with. :P

 **Music: The Lost Tracks- Strategic Briefing**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Sad Truth Behind Aura**

* * *

 **Unknown City**

Black and Gary were sitting in a club with lots of people so no one could spy or hear them what they would discuss. Gary wanted to talk to Black about Ash. While Black was only looking to have some fun away from his stressed job. A beautiful brunette waitress brought them two big bottles of beer and two beer glasses. Then Black consumed some painkiller pills and swallowed them with his beer. Gary was looking at him surprised by his higher-up's actions.

"Are you ok, Mr. Black?"

" *Sigh* Yeah, don't worry about it. It's just that splitting headache I have since that meeting."

"I see. The boss went out of control once again?"

"Why are you asking me this? I know already that you were eavesdropping."

"Eh, what are you talking about?"

Black then pulls out a spy audio bug that was stuck inside his suit. Gary looked surprised.

"H-How did you know?" Gary asked surprised.

"Because I am a top agent. If I couldn't spot a bug on me I couldn't be where I am now. Ah, and it was also itching me too." Black laughed.

"YOU JUST CONTRADICTED YOURSELF HERE!" Gary shouted at Black who was messing around with him.

"Anyway, back to topic what do you want to ask about Ash?" Black suddenly looked with a serious look at Gary.

"Is Ashy-boy alright? I heard that he encountered members of the A.C.E."

"He is fine, don't worry about it. He also won his first badge for the P.C.L. (Pokemon Champions League) against the Elite Four member Will."

"As expected of him. It seems like that he didn't change at all" Gary said smiling.

"For now, at least." Black said with a doubtful tone.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Gary asked looking concerned.

"Do you remember what did I say to you about the whole Aura clan story?"

"Yes. That they protected the Azure Flute years ago but they got defeated by A.C.E."

"That was only half of the truth."

Gary suddenly froze.

"I'm sorry, I hid this from you but if you knew you would probably go to find Ash and reveal everything. He doesn't know any of this too."

"Do you mean there is more info regarding the Aura clan?"

"Yes. Even though the Aura clan was vastly outnumbered against the A.C.E. had another enemy as well. Themselves."

"What do you mean by 'themselves'?"

"Some of the Aura Guardians started either getting cocky or having negative feelings resulting their minds to get corrupted by Aura's power. They sought for more power or personal retribution to the point that they started acting out of character and attacked their own people. A huge turmoil inside the clan's society erupted and caused the clan to start breaking apart. The A.C.E. took advantage of this and finished both sides easily but still despite the situation some of the last pure Aura Guardians managed to hide the Azure Flute from them."

"So, you mean that Ashy-boy can end up like them?"

"The possibilities are quite high."

"But his character isn't like that. I cannot imagine someone as selfless and optimistic like him getting corrupted by Aura."

"Two cases that happened in the past prove why this is very possible and dangerous. First, I will tell you about the last known Aura Guardian 3 years ago. His name was Riley from the Sinnoh region. He was very proficient with Aura maintaining his body in good shape using his power in a constant basis along with his partner Lucario. One day though he was seen training with his Lucario by a bunch of the cultists. He got attacked and managed to hold his own against them along with Lucario for a bit. But after that he and his Pokemon got captured and held in prison. The cultists threatened him to lead them to Azure Flute otherwise his Lucario would get tortured. He refused to comply even though he knew the consequences, but he also knew that the Azure Flute was dangerous in the wrong hands. Seeing the Cultists torturing his Pokemon in front of him though made him feeling uneasy and upset. Suddenly he snapped and unleashed constant Aura Spheres around the prison he was held in. He killed everyone in the whole place including his own pokemon as well. When he saw his Lucario lying dead along with the other corpses he broke down since he lost his partner and his Aura control. He also realized that he was slightly losing his sanity so he performed his Aura to stop his heartbeat before it's too late for him for retribution. Thus he committed suicide and Ash is currently the last known Aura user in our era. Even an experienced user like him fell victim of his own powers. So the possibilities for Ash to have the same fate like him is possible."

Gary was trying to comprehend what Black just said to him. After he gulped once he questioned his higher-up again.

"So do you think that Ashy-boy will snap like that because of a bad incident like this? I mean he already experienced this 10 years ago and still didn't snap like that due to his personality."

"Here comes the second case. Brandon told me that Ash got possessed by the King of the old civilization Pokelantis in the past. The King was very greedy and cruel and wanted to conquer the world using Ho-oh. Ho-oh though destroyed his kingdom. Brandon heard that the King managed somehow to trap Ho-oh in a stone orb. Ash wanted the orb because he wanted to battle Ho-oh so he searched for the orb. But the orb didn't seal Ho-oh but the soul of the King. His arrogant, reckeless and overconfident attitude made the King to possess Ash's body and turned him evil. Ash though managed to gain control of his body and asked Pikachu to shock him. Pikachu used Thunderbolt on him and the soul left his body and got sealed in the orb. So as you can see it's very possible that Ash's mind can be penetrated and corrupted by negative thoughts as well."

"I understand. But we must somehow do something for Ashy-boy if he uses Aura too much we might lose him!"

"I understand your concerns Gary. That's why I didn't tell to him anything about this and not to train himself with Aura. I only asked him to use his power to feel living beings and objects just to find the flute. Let's hope he stays like this."

"Why can't we just tell him the truth?"

"Because he will either try to distance himself against everyone again or he will give up on finding the flute. We need to find the flute and destroy it before the Cultists retrieve it. And even if the Cultists get defeated who knows if there will be someone else in the future who will attempt to summon Arceus in the future." Black said and drank his beer.

"I understand! But if things go out of control what will we do?" Gary asked concerned.

"In this case you and me will have to keep him into our custody and find a way to return him back to his senses before he causes something irreversible."

"Then you will get exposed to the general by the other agents!"

"Don't worry! Mr. Looker has convinced Brandon and Anabel who are along with me the most capable agents to not reveal anything to outsiders so we will be safe. We will only have to invent a story about him interfering in one of our operations."

"That's handy, I guess. But what about Ashy-boy's companions?"

"This is the problem. I cannot imagine what might happen if he snaps at them especially if he acts like that in front of Lillie!"

"Why are you focusing especially on Lillie?"

"Because back in the interrogation 10 years ago she revealed to me that she was in love with him. If Ash experiences an emotional turmoil and snaps at Lillie I'm afraid for the worst! The families of the corrupted Aura Guardians suffered the most because feelings like love and compassion couldn't reach their loved ones leading them to suicides."

"SHIT! Now I have to worry about our other friends too." Gary in anger punched the table.

"Don't panic. This will lead you nowhere Gary."

" *Sigh* I know."

"Ok, let's change the mood for now!" Black happily said while Gary looked at him with half-closed menacing eyes.

The two men continued spending time together until the club closed and both returned back to their homes.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Ash is seen being in a dark room. He looked quite puzzled.

"Where the fuck am I? Misty! Brock! Pikachu!" He started shouting.

No one responded. The room seemed to be endless and Ash was just wandering around. Then he saw a figure of a girl with short blond hair with her back turned against him.

"SERENA! IS THAT YOU?" Ash recognized her in a instant and rushed towards her.

When Ash reached her he hugged her from behind.

"Serena, I'm sorry about what happened back then! I'm happy to see you alive and well!" Ash said happily shedding tears.

"Ash…" Serena called him with her sweet voice.

"What is it, Serena?" Ash asked smiling.

Serena turned to face Ash only for him to get scared seeing her being a living skeleton with a deadly menacing voice.

"WHY DID YOU LET ME DIE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT ME?! YOU FILTHY COWARD!"

*GASP* Ash woke up inside his tent.

"These fucking nightmares *pant* will never let me *pant* have a peaceful night ever *pant* again." Ash said while he was holding his chest where his heart was.

After he stopped exhaling he saw if Pikachu which was sleeping besides him heard him. Pikachu was still sleeping like a baby. Ash smiled and patted its head. Then he exited his tent. He looked at the clean sky and stared at the stars for a bit.

" _I have to get stronger too not only my Pokemon. I have to master my Aura powers!_ " Ash thought this while closing his eyes showing his determination that way.

Then he started practicing his Aura capabilities in the middle of the night.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! xD**


	12. A Manly Fight

**Review time:**

 **MattVRox0525:**

 **And Anabel probably liked Ash...**

Maybe…

 **Omg...that nightmare tho...  
Once again, boss chapter. The Cultists should sacrifice themselves! But the story of Aura was just so terrifying and cool at the same time!**

Nice to see that my backstory skills work well xD

 **SolidWorkMan**

 **I sense the story is going to get darker. Anyway, good job! You've made it this far, keep it going. By the way, is your account an alternate account because it seems likely that you're experienced in making a story since it shows that this story is your first story.**

 **"It pulls to him. It calls to him. And eventually... he will be consumed by it."**

 **Music: "Under Curfew- MGS4"**

I thought the story was already too dark lol. I will think about changing the Rate to M. No I don't have an alt account. Back in my school days I was writing many essays with different stories which were coming through my mind. But this is my first fanfic.

 **The Fabulous Asian**

 **Wow, we finallly get to see Anabel, but that the big thing here for me, YA BOI GUZMA IS HERE TOO! This was the most entertaining chapter for me so far, also I can imagine how the scene with Giovanni would be like in an anime, welp time to read the next chapter.**

Really? I think that chapter 10 would be the weakest because of the lack of Ash. Nice to see that someone appreciates it more.

 **Ayyyyy expostition dump, can be good if did in the right way, and you did it in the right way. Pretty interesting how Riley killed himself but hey, no one cares about him :D, can't wait for the next chapter.**

Hey, that's a bit harch for Riley :P Well I will write this again "Nice to see that my backstory skills work well" xD

 **Back to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A Manly Fight**

* * *

Two days have passed since Ash's first encounter with the cultists. After he and his friends went to Cerulean City they started asking around about the Elite Four members' whereabouts. Some people mentioned that the Elite Four member Bruno was training along with his Pokemon in Route 9. Ash and co had met Bruno in the past so they knew that Bruno would be really happy to have a challenge. When they went to Route 9 they found Bruno on a rocky mountain training with his partners. Bruno was really happy to see the old bunch once again after so long and accepted a 3-on-3 Pokemon battle but Ash asked him to wait for 2 days so he could decide the 3 pokemon he would use. Bruno complied with Ash's request. Ash spent his 2nd day to form a strategy along with the pokemon he chose and started utilizing them against Misty and Brock's Pokemon. He had also noticed that Bruno was carrying a Mega Ring just like Will. So he had to think which of Bruno's Pokemon was going to mega evolve as well.

Today was the day that Ash was going to battle and gain his 2nd badge. Bruno had made on the rocky mountain his own battlefield. He also had a referee always with him who was from Cerulean City and was there to help with every battle. Misty and Brock were sitting on a bench that Bruno had brought along for the audience. Pikachu was also there because Ash decided to not use it this time. Ash and Bruno were ready for the match.

"This is a 3-on-3 match between Bruno of the Elite Four and the challenger Ash Ketchum! You may release your first pokemon!" The referee said.

"Hitmonlee! Go!", Bruno called his Hitmonlee for battle.

"So a Hitmonlee, huh? Ok, Pidgeot! I choose you!" Ash chose Pidgeot just like with his battle against Will.

"So Ash is going straight with a flying-type" Brock commented.

"I think it will do well in this since it has the advantage." Misty added.

"Hitmonlee use Mega Kick!"

"Pidgeot dodge and use Feather Dance!"

Pidgeot managed to release its feathers but Hitmonlee's long legs let Mega Kick to hit Pidgeot across its face and slammed its back on a rock. Feather Dance though hit Hitmonlee as well decreasing its power.

"Pidgeot can you keep going?"

Pidgeot shook its head and started flying again.

" _Damn! Hitmonlee's long legs are trouble! Pidgeot will have minimal chances to avoid them."_ Ash thought himself.

"Pidgeot use Wing Attack!"

"Hitmonlee! Swagger!"

Hitmonlee started moving awkwardly to piss off Pidgeot. Pidgeot's attack increased and landed a hit on Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee though managed to get up. Pidgeot after the attack started getting confused. Ash noticed that as well.

"Pidgeot snap out of it!"

"What happened to Pidgeot?" Misty asked Brock.

"Swagger is a bunch of weird moves that a Pokemon uses to provoke and annoy their opponent. The opponent gets enraged to the point that their physical attacks' power sharply increases but their anger causes them to get dizzy and confused. Then if an attack fail the victim will receive much more damage than a normally confused Pokemon would. This move is a double-edge sword against Pokemon whose attacks are mostly physical!" Brock explained to her.

"I see! Let's hope Pidgeot will manage to overcome this."

"Hitmonlee use High Jump Kick!"

"Pidgeot use Quick Attack towards the air!"

Pidgeot managed to follow its trainer's command and used Quick Attack to move fast in the air.

"What?! Hitmonlee cancel the attack!"

Hitmonlee didn't have time to react and smashed its knee on a nearby rock.

"Now Pidgeot! Wing Attack!"

Pidgeot despite being dizzy managed to land a critical hit on the already damaged Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee fainted.

"Hitmonlee is unable for battle! Pidgeot is this round's winner!"

"Yes! You are amazing Pidgeot!"

"That was great!" Brock commented.

"I agree! Ash is really using his head in this battle!" Misty added.

"Pika!" Pikachu which was sitting on Misty's lap was cheering as well.

"Hitmonlee return! You did well my friend! Rest for the rest of the day!"

" _This kid really became stronger but let's see how long he will be able to keep up."_ Bruno thought that and smiled.

"Steelix! Your turn!"

A huge Steelix appeared. Ash though noticed that this Steelix had a cross-shaped scar on its right eye.

"Wait, is this?"

"Yes this is the Onix I caught back then. It became really strong under my guidance! Now, Steelix! Mega Evolve!"

"Wait, Steelix can Mega Evolve?!" x3

Everyone said at the same time.

A Mega Steelix was now in the battlefield.

"Pidgeot use Feather Dance!"

Pidgeot this time couldn't follow Ash's command due to it being confused and fell down.

"Steelix use Iron Tail!"

"Pidgeot!"

Steelix smashed the vulnerable Pidgeot on the ground. Pidgeot fainted.

"Pidgeot is unable for battle! Steelix win this round!"

"Thank for your great job Pidgeot! Have a nice long rest!" Ash complimented his pokemon and returned it back to its pokeball.

"This will be really touch!" Brock commented.

"I agree. Poor Pidgeot couldn't do anything against Steelix because of the damage it received from Hitmonlee." Misty added.

"Gible! I choose you!"

Gible came out and bit Ash's head.

"Hehe, get off here my friend it's your turn!" Ash chuckled.

Gible left Ash's head and prepared for battle.

"Steelix use Iron Tail!"

"Gible use Dragon Pulse!"

Gible hit Mega Steelix's face and make it miss. When Mega Steelix recovered from the attack tried to face Gible but it was missing.

"Steelix!It's below you!"

"Now Gible use Dragon Meteor under its chin!"

The attack was a big success and Dragon Meteor's explosion sent Mega Steelix flying!

"What the-?!"

"Gible use Rock Smash!"

"Steelix quick! Use Rock Slide!"

Mega Steelix managed to recover once again and with its tail slapped lots of rocks from the battlefield hitting Gible in advance cancelling Rock Smash.

"Gible use Dig!"

Gible hid inside the ground.

"This is over." Bruno said calmly.

"What?"

"Steelix use Earthquake!"

Mega Steelix slammed the ground with its tail and made the ground shake. Gible came out flying and fainted!

"Gible!"

"Gible is unable for battle. This round goes to Steelix as well!"

"You made an error, kid. The moment you used Dig I had won the round. Earthquake's power is stronger under the ground. If a Pokemon uses dig that moment receives more damage than normal."

Ash gritted his teeth for his miscalculation but quickly came back to his senses.

"Thanks a lot Gible. You can have a nice long rest!"

"Hm, Bruno managed to turn the tables." Brock said having a worried look.

"That Onix from back then became pretty strong!" Misty said surprised too.

"Pika" Pikachu started worrying too.

"It's all up to you. Decidueye go!"

Decidueye was Ash's last Pokemon. Decidueye though was sleeping.

"Not again!" Ash complained and approached it. "HEY, WAKE UP!" Ash cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted at it.

Decidueye got by surprise and woke up freaking out in advance.

" *Sigh* Sorry for that, Mr. Bruno but Decidueye tends to sleep during the daytime."

"Ah, I see."

"Decidueye use Spirit Shackle!"

Decidueye created a bow with its feathers and hit Mega Steelix's shadow with an arrow. Mega Steelix received damage when the arrow exploded on its shadow.

"What the hell? Steelix use Crunch!"

Mega Steelix tried to bite Decidueye. But Decidueye managed to avoid Steelix and moved behind its back.

"Now Decidueye! Leaf Blade!"

"Iron Tail!"

The attacks collided and triggered an explosion. Both pokemon were caught up in it.

Mega Steelix though couldn't keep up and fainted returning to its original form.

"Steelix is unable for battle. Decidueye is the winner of this round!"

"Great job Decidueye!"

"Thank you for your great job my friend. Rest for now! Well Machamp let's get this over with!"

Decidueye vs Machamp for this battle.

"How do you see this Brock?" Misty asked him.

"I don't know Decidueye is a Ghost-type so Machamp Fighting-type attacks won't work but I think that Bruno has a plan to deal with Ghost-types. Decidueye also got damage in the explosion before so I cannot say for sure!" Brock anwered.

"Decidueye use Spirit Shackle!"

"Machamp, Bulk up!"

Decidueye's arrow landed a hit on Machamp.

"Decidueye use Spirit Shuckle again!"

"Machamp use Rock Slide!"

Both pokemon took each other's attack head on.

"Decidueye use Razor Leaf!"

"Machamp use Earthquake!"

Once again both pokemon took each other's attacks but Decidueye managed to fly in time and avoided further damage but it was still evident that Decidueye was damaged.

" _Decidueye won't last for long! It's now or never!"_ Ash thought himself.

"Decidueye let's end this now! Use Brave Bird!"

"Machamp use Knock Off!"

Decidueye tucked in its wings and charges at Machamp from a low altitude. Machamp rushed at Decidueye having one of its arms ready to execute the attack.

Both pokemon hit each other and were both seen still standing. Then Machamp suddenly kneeled from the pain and seemed close to faint.

Ash was ready to celebrate but then he saw Decidueye collapsing to the ground. It fainted.

"Decidueye is unable for battle! Machamp is the winner of the final round and this battle's win goes to Bruno of the Elite Four!"

" *Sigh* We lost this time. Thank you for your effort Decidueye! Have a nice long rest!" Ash said that when he was returning his Pokemon back to its Pokeball.

"So Ash lost, huh?" Misty said disappointed along with Pikachu which left a disappointed 'pika'.

"It was a really close match though! Everyone could win! Ash really stuck to his original plan for the first time I remember him and worked well despite the result." Brock commented once again.

"Kid I have to admit that this was an amazing battle! You nearly won!"

"What can I say? It's a matter of luck as well!" Ash chuckled.

Both shared a handshake.

"By the way, Mr. Bruno do you know where can I find another Elite Four member? I already challenged Will and Koga is in Fuchsia City."

"You can find Karen who specializes in Dark-type pokemon in Lavender Town. She has long silvery-blue hair and eyes. You can distinguish her easily from other people."

"I see thanks a lot! Let's battle again in the future!" Ash chuckled once again.

"Sure! Take care kid!"

Everyone said their goodbyes and Ash with his friends returned to Cerulean City.

* * *

 ***Unknown Cave***

* * *

The three cultists that Ash and his friends are seen wandering in a cave. Suddenly more hooded guys appeared.

"Is this the sack with the fossils?" One of them asked.

"Yes."

"These are not enough."

"I know but we had trouble on our way."

"Wait until I call our boss."

The hooded guy left for a while and returned after two minutes.

"Our boss wants to talk with you. Go inside."

"Ok."

There was a throne were a guy with a blue cloak was sitting on.

"Boss Jagen! We are very sorry about this." The three cultists bowed their heads in front of him.

"What are you talking about? You brought one sack full of fossils. This is better than nothing!" He said smiling.

"T-Thank you for your understanding boss!"

"Well, you can leave your Pokeballs there and receive your rewards for your hard job!"

"Yes, sir!"

The three hooded guys left their Pokeballs in a machine which stores lots of them and approached their boss.

"This is the door where everyone receive their rewards for their job!"

"I see!" One of the three said.

The three of them entered inside but they saw an empty room. The door was locked after they got in.

"W-What is this?" One of them started getting scared.

"Maybe we will be sacrificed to satisfy our lord Arceus this is our reward!" Said one of them happily.

"Close enough." Their boss voice echoed the room.

"A bunch of useless people like you don't deserve to even call the name of our lord!"

"What's happening?!"

A secret door opened. Something was inside.

"But you can be good enough to feed our leader's glutton monster."

"WAIT NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE! AAAAAGH!"

The monster started slaughtering and mutilating its prey with blood spurting around the whole room. After a few seconds nothing could be heard from there.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! xD**


	13. Accidental Promise

**SolidWorkMan:**

 **Essays?! TRIGGERED! Anyway, it looks you increased the darkness of this story and the power of it, is "immeasurable". Just like the Clone Wars by Dave Filoni, if you know what I mean: decapitations, witchcraft, sliced body parts, etc.**

 **Music for Ch. 12 fight:"Mayhem-ACZ"**

 **The last part of Ch.12: "The Emperor's Theme Compliation"**

When Star Wars OST appears in Pokemon :O Well this chapter is a light-hearted one though.

 **The Fabulous Asian**

 **Welp that just happened, nice to know there's someone who has the same interest in gore as me. I think I know what that "thing" is but I won't say yet, good chapter I like how Ash lost, goes to show he won't win every time.**

The "thing" will appear later in the series and not in this arc it's just a foreshadowing for now. Gore will exist from time to time too. Also, Ash will lose many times until he will make it to the tournament.

 **Back to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Accidental Promise  
**

* * *

After Ash's defeat against Bruno, he and his friends were in Saffron City where they decided to enjoy their time shopping for the whole day. Ash though decided to have a private chat with Black in the city's Pokemon Center regarding his last battle and the Pokemon he wants to choose against Karen of the Elite Four in Lavender Town.

" _I see. Bruno is always a tough opponent. Losing in a close match like this against him is like a win for an ambitious trainer like you!"_ Black tried to encourage Ash.

"Unfortunately I don't get a badge from the Elite Four just by being ambitious though." Ash frowned.

" _You have to accept the fact that you are going to lose many battles until you are qualified to participate in the P.C.L. Also, don't forget to notice and analyze your mistakes after every battle. This is how you will improve and minimize your number of defeats."_

"I understand. But still I'm getting anxious about the whole tournament."

" _What exactly troubles you?"_

"What if I lose the next two battles? I won't be able to challenge Lance for the Champion badge."

" _*sigh* Focus only on your current match against Karen. Do not think about the matches after that. You add unnecessary stress and pressure on yourself that way."_

"And what do you suggest me to do to?"

" _Just relax for today. Weren't you saying that you were going for shopping with your friends?"_

"Yes."

" _Then go ahead what are you waiting for? You should not waste moments like this in your life! It's good to escape from your hardships from time to time!"_

"I agree! Also not being with everyone for 10 years is very depressing when I'm thinking about it." Ash chuckled.

" _That's the spirit! Anyway is there anything else you want to ask me?"_

"Ah yes. I decided the Pokemon I want to use against Karen."

" _Really? Do you know the battle conditions without talking to her? Do not miscalculate like the match with Will back then!"_

"I asked some people around Saffron City. When she visited the city she mentioned that she will accept 3 on 3 challenges."

" _I see! Which pokemon will you take?"_

"Bring me these 3: Leavanny, Swellow and Infernape!"

" _Wait! Which Pokemon are you going to carry as a full team?"_

"Pikachu, Leavanny, Swellow, Infernape, Squirtle and Primeape! I will send Gible, Decidueye and Pidgeot to you for now!"

" _Ok, let's proceed to the transfer then!"_

Ash used the Pokemon Center's PC to connect with Black's then he placed pokeballs he wanted to switch on the pokeball transfer platforms. His pokeballs got teleported and a few seconds later other pokeballs appeared on the platform slots.

"I received them!"

" _I have your pokeballs here too! Are we done for now?"_

"I want to ask for a last favor if you don't mind."

" _Is it something important?"_

"No, I just wanted to reveal my friends that I'm cooperating with you. Please don't throw a tantrum!" Ash said scared.

" _*Sigh* I don't know. Do whatever you want about it. I don't really mind since your friends had met me at the past."_

"Really? Are you sure there won't cause a problem for you and your higher-ups?"

" _Don't worry about that. As long as they keep this a secret it's ok. If you can keep this a secret, your friends won't be a problem at all!"_

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Ash asked and raised an eyebrow.

" _Anyway I have to work so take care!"_

"Don't ignore me! I know that you said something bad about me."

" _Hahaha! Anyway I almost forgot. You have greetings from Gary as well. He plans to see you in the future."_

"That's really nice to hear! Send him my greetings as well and tell him that I would want to challenge him to a battle when we meet!" Ash chuckled.

" _I will inform him about it he will be happy to hear that. Have a nice day!"_ Black said and hang up.

Ash after that went to meet his friends in the city.

* * *

 **With Brock**

Brock is seen in a Poke Mart looking for potions and items which heal status conditions.

"Excuse me! Could I ask you something?" Brock addressed to the shop owner.

"How can I help you, sir?" The young shop owner asked with a smile on his face.

"I cannot decide what to choose. Is it better to buy each status condition heal item separately or buy only Full Heals?"

" Eh, Full Heals tend to be more expensive than the other items, but for insurance reasons I think they are a better choice overall especially if you are going for a long trip."

"This is what I think too but I don't want to spend too much because I have to buy food and other important things too."

" _That's right! If we want to have a chance against these guys we will need to prepare properly first!"_ Brock thought himself.

"We have a limited offer for these days if you are interested."

"Please, tell me."

Then the shop owner showed a weird white heart-shaped stone to Brock. Brock had never seen like this before.

"What is this?" He asked.

"This is one of the most rare stones that exist in the world. It is named Link Heart and can help pokemon which need certain requirements to evolve without fulfilling them."

"That seems quite suspicious. Are you sure this isn't a fraud?"

"Of course it isn't! Many miners are looking for these stones!"

" *Sigh* Anyway, what has this stone to do with the Full Heals?"

"Our offer is that buying this stone you can have free Full Heals and Hyper Potions for a year."

"I see. How much this stone cost?"

"100,000 Pokedollars."

"100,000?!"

"Well you will have free items that way though so think about your future! This offer is also not limited to Kanto's Pokemarts."

"Do you accept payment with a credit card?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Brock gave his credit card and bought the Link Heart stone and also took lots of free Full Heals and Hyper Potions from the store. Then he headed at other shops for food.

* * *

 **With Misty**

Misty paid a visit to all cloth stores in the city but unfortunately for her she couldn't find anything that would like to get. Until she saw a beautiful yellow jacket from a shop window. She went inside the shop and when she tried to grab it another hand was holding as well. Misty when saw the other person got furious.

"Oi, I found it first! Scrum, bitch!" Misty said and pulled the jacket towards her side.

"No way, I would leave such a beautiful piece of cloth to a tomboy like you." The other girl doing exactly the same.

"Hey, girls please stop! Don't ruin the store's products!" The shop owner said.

Both girls stared at him with a deadly glare which scared him to death. Then he recognized who the other girl was.

"Wait, are you the famous model Giselle? It is an honor to have you there! Please, check our store you can have everything you want half the prize!" The owner said happily.

Misty got even angrier and snapped at Giselle who was just brushing her long brown hair showing her arrogance.

"Let's have a battle right here right now! The winner will take this jacket!" Misty proposed.

"Even though I'm not a Pokemon trainer anymore I always keep my Pokemon in top form!" Giselle said with confidence.

"Ok then let's have a 1 on 1 fight just like 10 years ago at Pokemon Tech."

The two girls started a battle outside the shop.

"Politoed go!"

"Golem I choose you!"

The two girls called out the pokemon for this little battle.

"You think you will beat me with type disadvantage just like back then?"

"You never know." Giselle smirked.

"Politoed use Bubble Beam!"

"Golem use Rollout!"

Both Pokemon got hit. Golem started rolling to perform its attack and managed to land a hit at Politoed but didn't dodge Bubble Beam dropping its speed in advance.

"Politoed don't give up! Use Bubble Beam again!"

"Golem keep going with Rollout!"

Politoed managed to get up and launched another Bubble Beam at the rolling Golem. The same thing happened again. Both Pokemon were lying on the ground.

"Politoed get up please!" Misty was pleading her Pokemon.

"Golem can you stand?" Giselle said worried.

Both Pokemon managed to stand up and faced each other once again.

"Politoed use Water Gun!"

"Golem! Smack Down!"

Golem got hit on the face with water while Politoed got hit on the same spot but with a flying rock.

After this attack Golem succumbed to its wounds. It was over. Misty had won.

"Take that! Now say goodbye to the jacket!" Misty started mocking the defeated Giselle.

"Really? I never said that I didn't own the jacket already. I just wanted a second one as a reserve" Giselle grinned at Misty.

"Eh?"

"Look at the last fashion model magazine's headline." Giselle said and showed a magazine she had in her bag.

Misty saw Giselle being on the headline wearing this particular jacket.

"You know something? Take it I don't want this anymore." Misty sighed and left the place.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

Ash and co met each other and discussed about what they bought.

"Eh, I didn't buy anything putting aside the ice-creams for me and my Pokemon but wandering around the city was really enjoyable." Ash chuckled.

"I bought a lot of medicine and food so we are full of provisions!" Brock commented.

"What about you Misty?" Ash asked her.

"Eh, I didn't find anything that would make me want to buy it so I bought nothing." Misty lied.

After this Ash found his chance and decided to reveal everything about his relationship with Black to his friends. Misty and Brock didn't show any kind of annoyance for the fact that Ash hid the truth and also mentioned that they still remember that guy.

"Really, do you still remember Black?" Ash said.

"Of course, you don't easily forget such a handsome guy!" Misty said.

"Handsome? Is this the reason you remember him?" Ash asked surprised.

"I personally remember him because he gave me a strange feeling I mean he was like a guy you could easily discuss with." Brock added.

"Are we even talking about the same guy?" Ash frowned.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"ACHOO!"

Black who was watching TV at his house suddenly sneezed.

"Maybe I should open the heating." Black said rubbing his nostrils.

* * *

 **Back to Ash and his friends**

"I'm happy that I don't need to hide this anymore! Let's enjoy the rest of our day together and tomorrow let's head to Lavender City!" Ash chuckled.

"Yes!" x2

"Pika!"

Both his friends and Pikachu agreed with him.

Then suddenly Misty's cellphone started ringing. Misty picked it up.

"Hello? Ah, how are you doing? That's good to hear! Yeah, I'm fine too thanks for asking! Yes, Brock and Tracey are fine too. Yeah, Ash is with us right now! Do you want to talk to him? Ah, ok wait a second."

"Ash here!" Misty gave her cellphone to Ash who was eager to learn who was in the phone.

"Ah, hello?"

" _Ash, is that you? It's me Lillie! How are you?"_

After Ash learned who was in the phone froze and his face turned red.

" _SHIT! I didn't want to interact with her right now! Curse you Black! If you didn't tell me about this I wouldn't be that nervous right now!",_ Ash thought himself.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"ACHOO!"

Black who was still watching TV at his house sneezed once again.

"What the fuck? Did I get sick?" Black asked himself rubbing his nostrils once again.

 **Back to Ash**

* * *

"H-Hi, Lillie how are you?"

" _I'm fine, thank you for asking! Especially after Tracey told me that you are alive and well!"_

"I-I see, how is everyone in Alola?"

" _Everyone is fine! They send you greetings as well!"_

"Great to hear that! Send my greetings too!"

" _I surely will! Also I heard you are going to participate in the P.C.L. If you head at Hoenn you will meet May and Dawn there. The Hoenn Grand Festival is going to start there in a few days!"_

"As expected from them! I intend to go in Hoenn after I complete my battles here! I will meet them there!"

" _I see! I wish I could be with you now but Aether Foundation keeps me busy I will try to come in Hoenn."_

"I-I-I understand" Ash freaked out for a bit.

" _Also, when we meet can we have a private chitchat regarding Pokemon battles!"_

"Yes, of course!" Ash said with confidence.

" _Glad to hear that! I cannot wait for our date!"_

"Yeah, me t- Come again?"

" _I cannot wait to see you in person!"_

"Hey, what did you say about a date? Don't act like you never said that!"

" _Kisses!"_

"Hey, don't ignore me and don't hang up! She hanged up…" Ash said frowned and confused at the same time.

Then he exploded because he realized that he got deceived.

"FUUUCK!" Ash screamed and threw the cellphone breaking it.

Then he felt a malicious aura from behind. It was Misty who was angered with Ash who broke her cellphone. She ended up beating him mercilessly.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please Review! xD**


	14. Ash vs Karen

**As always:**

 **SolidWorkMan chapter 13 . Mar 29**

 **That was so hilarious, and it made my day. XD. I'm really surprised that Brock didn't have his "moment" when unsupervised by his group/ crew like when he goes crazy in a lobby filled with Nurse Joys and Jenny. I can already guess what's going to happen in the next chapter, unless there's a change in direction.**

 **Music (Ch.13): Auriel's Ascension**

Brock's gag still exists. Don't worry about that! I just wanted him to be serious for a bit that's why I didn't include Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys. :P

 **Time for another battle!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Ash vs Karen**

* * *

 **Route 7**

After what happened in Saffron City Ash spent some of his money to buy a new cellphone for Misty. Even though Ash asked for forgiveness Misty couldn't forgive him. Now they were heading at Lavender Town so Ash could battle Karen and gain his 2nd badge.

"I said sorry countless times already! I also bought you a new cellphone which is way better than your old one! Why are you still mad at me?" Ash complained to Misty.

"I already told you! I lost all the photos I had from my dates with Tracey!" Misty responded with an annoyed expression.

"Don't start another story just like with your bike! And you only lost all the evidence that Prof. Sketchit who took over Oak's laboratory and he's known as 'honey' is the researcher of the female body anatomy!" Ash grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you should start thinking about your date with Lillie instead of my own love life" Misty grinned back.

Ash and Misty then were ready to lash out at each other.

"Please, just stop this and reconcile already!" Brock who got tired of all this and tried to calm down both of them.

"Brock, how about not interfering and go meet Prof. Ivy in Valencia City?" Misty said with a sarcastic tone.

"Don't mention that name!" Brock curled up into a ball.

"Wow, so you haven't overcome that yet! Just what the hell happened back then?" Ash asked surprised.

"I don't want to talk about this!"

"I already told you that she probably dumped him that's why he never talks about it." Misty sighed while Pikachu was patting Brock's back while he was still in his depression state.

* * *

 **Lavender Town**

* * *

When they started discussing about Brock's mental trauma Ash and Misty eventually forgot about their own quarrel and arrived in Lavender Town. There they saw a crowd gathered outside of the Pokemon Tower. There was also Karen who held a microphone.

"Today I proudly announce that the Pokemon Tower becomes a new sightseeing attraction! The tower from now on will be safer for the people who pay a visit and will still remain as a pokemon graveyard for the people who want to honor their deceased pokemon!"

The crowd started applauding the whole announcement. Ash and co heard about this but they looked surprised that the Pokemon Tower which visited 10 years ago now ended up as a sightseeing attraction. Ash and Pikachu though remembered that they both had temporarily died back then inside the tower when a chandelier crashed them and shivered for a bit.

After the crowd dispersed Ash confronted Karen.

"Hello! I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! I would like to-"

Karen then felt something touching her hand.

"What an astonishing beauty! How could I be still alive without you being on my side! Please marry- Ow, ow, ow!"

"Knock it off Casanova! You should be thankful that Croagunk doesn't come out when I'm around." Misty was pulling Brock from his ear dragging him away.

Ash and Karen remained dumbfounded for a bit.

"Eh, sorry about that. How about a battle for the Elite Four badge?" Ash chuckled rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment about what happened just a few seconds ago.

"Ah, yeah you are challenger for the P.C.L.?"

"Yes, I have already a badge!" Ash said and pulled out a white coin-like badge from his badge case which had a pokeball carved on it with the P.C.L. abbreviation.

"I see! When would you like to have our battle?"

"The sooner the better!"

"Ok then let's fight inside the tower. I have already a referee there."

"Are you sure that is a good idea to battle inside the tower?" Ash questioned.

"Of course! I have made a pokemon battlefield in the 7th floor. Now let's proceed."

"Ash is it ok for me and Brock to not come with you this time? It's noon so we would like to rest."

"Eh, are you sure about that?"

"I agree with her I need to rest too. We will rent two rooms at the Pokemon Center. Come back when you finish."

"Ugh, I guess it cannot be helped. Also I cannot wait for my battle anymore. Pikachu since you won't battle why don't you go to rest with them?"

Pikachu shook its head and jumped at Ash's shoulder crying a 'pika!' in advance.

"Haha, as expected from you my friend. Guys, I will see you later!"

"Ok, good luck with your battle!" Brock said.

Ash parted ways with his friends who headed at the Pokemon Center and went inside the tower with Karen.

* * *

 **Pokemon Tower: 7th floor**

* * *

A pretty purple pokemon battlefield was in the 7th floor of the building. Ash and Karen had taken their positions.

"This is a 3-on-3 match between Karen of the Elite Four and the challenger Ash Ketchum! You may release your first pokemon!" the referee said.

"Gengar, come out!"

"Leavanny, I choose you!"

Karen called out Gengar and Ash Leavanny for the first round.

"Leavanny use Razor Leaf!"

"Gengar deflect Razor Leaf with Shadow Ball!"

Shadow Ball deflected the leaves and passed near Leavanny's head which got scared for a bit.

"That was close!" Ash said.

"Gengar! Mean Look!"

With a creepy glare Gengar attacked Leavanny. Leavanny is unable to flee the battle.

Damn! Leavanny use X-Scissor!"

With its scythes Leavanny hits Gengar.

"That's the way, Leavanny!"

"Gengar use Curse!"

Suddenly Gengar seemed to be in pain and a purple thingy aura emanated from its body and went inside Leavanny's body. Leavanny then kneeled holding his body because he suffered from immense pain.

"Leavanny! What's going on?"

"Curse is a weird move. When it is used by a Ghost-type pokemon it loses half of its overall health and curses its opponent. Your Leavanny won't last for long and you also cannot recall it due to Mean Look's effect."

"She got me here! Leavanny use Leaf Blade!"

Leavanny landed a critical hit slashing Gengar on its face. Gengar was still standing though. Leavanny also started holding its body due to Curse's effect.

"Leavanny use Leaf Blade again!"

"Gengar use Sucker Punch!"

Gengar caught Leavanny off guard and hit it across it's a face with a strong punch. Leavanny fainted.

"Leavanny is unable for battle! The round goes to Gengar!"

"Leavanny! Thank you for your tough battle! Rest for now!" Ash said with a smile to Leavanny and send him back to his Pokeball."

" _That Gengar is strong but it's near its limits. I should finish this quickly before it uses another Mean Look and Curse!"_ , Ash thought.

"Infernape, I choose you!"

"ARGH!"

Infernape unleashed a strong battle cry.

"Infernape use Flamethrower!"

"Mean Look!"

Flamethrower only grazed Gengar and Mean Look worked against Infernape. Like Leavanny it cannot leave the battlefield.

"Gengar use Curse!"

"Infernape quick! Use Dig but do not overdo it we are on the top floor of a building!"

"What?!"

Infernape managed to dig in the battlefield even though they were on the 7th floor of the building. Curse couldn't work.

"Gengar try to intercept it!"

 _"If he tries to use Dig as an attack Gengar won't have a problem to avoid due to its Levitate ability!"_ , Karen thought.

Suddenly Infernape appeared behind Gengar which saw through it.

"Infernape use Flamethrower!"

"Gengar! Shadow Ball!"

Gengar couldn't create Shadow Ball in time and took Flamethrower head on. Gengar fainted.

"Gengar is unable for battle! The winner of this round is Infernape!"

"Thanks, Gengar!", Karen smiled and returned her Pokemon back to its ball.

"Good job Infernape! Just hang in there I cannot switch you now!"

"Vileplume go!"

"A Vileplume huh? Infernape you got this!", Ash commented.

"Vileplume use Txic!"

Vileplume unleash a toxin which infects Infernape. Infernape screams in pain.

"Vileplume now use Petal Dance!"

"Quick use Dig!"

Infernape hid again dodging Petal Dance."

"That trick again!" Karen said and gritted her teeth.

"Now Infernape use Flare Blitz!"

"What is he doing?!"

The field started heating up and fire erupted out of the floor hitting Vileplume and sent it flying in advance.

"How did he do that?" Karen panicked.

"Now Infernape use Mach Punch!"

Infernape which came out landed another hit on Vileplume which was unable to react and defend itself. It fainted.

"Vileplume is unable for battle! Infernape wins once again!"

"That's the way Infernape!"

"ARGH!"

Infernape screamed in pain once again since Toxic's effects started getting worse.

"That strategy of yours Ash was amazing! I didn't expect you to combine Dig and Flare Blitz like that. Though it was a bit reckless to do something like this in a tower."

"Thanks for your compliment and sorry about that! I guess I got carried away for a bit!" Ash said rubbing the back of his head smiling.

"Ok now it's your turn! Umbreon!"

Karen called her last Pokemon.

"Umbreon use Sand Attack!"

"Infernape! Mach Punch again!"

Infernape hit Umbreon first but Sand Attack blinded it. At the same time Toxic's effects dealt more damage.

"Infernape are you ok?"

Even though Infernape's vision was bad it nodded its head.

"Umbreon use Moonlight!"

Umbreon healed itself.

"This is bad!" Ash commented.

"Umbreon use Double Team!"

Multiple Umbreon were seen running towards Infernape which still couldn't see properly.

"Infernape use Dig!"

"Not this time! Umbreon get inside the hole that Infernape dag and use Feint Attack."

Umbreon hit Infernape beneath the field with Feint Attack. Infernape was starting to scream in pain again due to Toxic. Ash then smirked.

 _"Why is he smiling?"_ Karen thought.

Suddenly the ground started shaking and fire engulfed the place once again.

"What? Another Dig and Flare Blitz combo?" Karen asked surprised.

"No, this is different!" Ash said smiling.

"AAAAARGH!"

Infernape's eyes became red and the fire on its head extended.

"What… is this?" Karen asked showing that she never saw something like this before.

"This is Infernape's ability Blaze but this particular one is different." Ash commented.

"Interesting! Umbreon use Confuse Ray!"

"Infernape use Dig!"

Infernape hid once again.

"Umbreon follow it and use Faint Attack again!"

"No you don't! Infernape use Mach Punch!"

Before Umbreon could follow Infernape received another punch from it.

"Now use Flamethrower."

A Flamethrower stronger than before hit Umbreon.

"Umbreon use Moonlight!"

"Infernape end this Flare Blitz!"

Infernape hit Umbreon before it could react.

Umbreon fainted. Infernape received damage from recoil and Toxic once again and fainted as well.

"Both Pokemon are unable for battle. This round ends as a draw and the win goes to challenger Ash Ketchum for Pallet Town!"

"Infernape you were beyond amazing!"

Ash and Pikachu hugged the fallen Infernape and then it returned back to its Pokeball. Karen after she thanked her own Pokemon approached Ash.

"That was a spectacular battle Ash. Your Infernape was really something else."

"It wasn't just Infernape. Everyone are doing our best in each battle. But I guess that deserves the praise after its performance." Ash said staring Infernape's Pokeball with a smile.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed as well.

"Well, since you won I give your the 2nd badge of the P.C.L. Now you can challenge Lance, the Kanto Champion!"

"Thank you very much! Also thanks for this battle!"

"No. I should be the one who needs to thank you, Ash!" Karen said with a smile.

"Pikachu let's find the others back at the Pokemon Center, what do you say?"

"Pika!"

"I have to go Karen! I hope to see you in the P.C.L."

"I hope for this too! Take care!"

Both waved at each other and then Ash headed to meet his friends at the Pokemon Center and announce his win.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **2 Badges for Ash another 8 to go from the Elite Four members and another 4 from the Champions. We have a long way to go I guess xD**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! xD**


	15. Manhunt

**Time for the reviews:**

 **MattVRox0525:**

 **DECIDUEYE! WHAT THE HELL?**

It caught you off guard, huh? :P Well, since Ash has a Rowlet in Alola and not the classic regional bird it's safe to assume that it will fully evolve.

 **Infernape was a BROOM Amazing I loved this chapter so much**

It deserved the highlight for once since it's one of Ash's strongest pokemon.

 **SolidWorkMan:**

 **I love how you're bringing back the old part of Pokemon, when Misty prevents Brock from getting out of his cage. Anyway, keep up the good work! And it looks like skies need me.**

 ***Runs to a fighter jet***

 ***Thumbs up***

 ***Military aircraft lifts off and zooms through the skies***

 **Music for Ch.14: Essence of Vince**

Well, I put the moments during times but I also try not to milk the hell out of them at the same time but for now it works well, I guess.

 **Well, back to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Manhunt**

* * *

 **Route 12**

After his big win which gave him his 2nd badge for the P.C.L., Ash along with his friends were heading at Fuchsia City so Ash could battle the former Gym Leader and currently Elite Four Member Koga at his dojo.

"Ash. I still doubt that going through the Silence Bridge was a good idea." Misty said.

"Really? I think we will reach faster to Fuchsia City if we cross the Silence Bridge. I mean going back to Saffron City and then to Vermilion City will probably take 2 or 3 days while taking this road we might reach Route 13 today." Ash remarked.

"I get your point, Ash. But I think Misty is worried because the Silence Bridge isn't visited by anyone except some fishers during the fishing season. Right now no one visits the place. Being alone here is quite risky." Brock said as well.

"I truly understand your worries, guys. But as long as we stick together we have nothing to fear!" Ash chuckled.

"You really remind me your old self." Misty commented.

"Really? I don't think I changed that much." Ash responded.

Suddenly an Air Slash hit the bridge where Ash and his friends were standing.

"What the-?"

Before Ash could finish his question 3 Crobat and 2 Raticate appeared in front of them with hostile intentions. Then 5 hooded guys appeared as well. They belonged to the Arceus Cult.

"So it was you behind this!" Ash said gritting his teeth.

"Well, you interfered with our plans once so we have to get rid of you! Ash Ketchum!"One of these guys said.

"So you know who I am, huh?" Ash said.

While Ash and co tried to back off they saw that from the other side were another 3 of these guys with 3 Fearow.

"Dammit, we are surrounded!" Misty said.

"We have no choice!" Brock said and pulled out a Pokeball.

"Yeah!" Ash also did the same.

"Swellow, I choose you!"

"Swampert, go!"

"Gyarados, go!"

It was time for battle. Brock and Ash were going to fight the 5 guys who blocked their way towards Route 13 while Misty was battling against the other 3 guys who came from Lavender City's gate.

"Swellow use Aerial Ace!"

"Crobat, Poison Fang!" x3

All Crobat headed towards Swellow.

"Pikachu protect Swellow! Thunderbolt!"

Swellow defeated one of the Raticate with Aerial Ace. Pikachu's Thunderbolt defeated both Crobat before they could attack.

"Raticate! Hyper Fang!"

"Swampert! Protect!"

Hyper Fang was blocked.

"Now use Surf!"

Surf hit both Raticate and the cultists and fell from the bridge landing in the sea.

"Gyarados! Hudro Pump!"

Two of the Fearow were blasted from the attack and landed on their trainers. The other one though hit Gyarados with Aerial Ace causing it to scream in pain.

"Gyarados! Flamethrower!"

Fearow tried to dodge but was engulfed in flames and fell on the bridge.

"Misty we cleared the way. Let's escape!" Ash shouted.

"Ok! Gyarados return!"

The three of them started running till the end of the Silence Bridge while the Cultists who managed to regroup chased them from behind with their Pokemon.

"Steelix, go!"

Steelix appeared.

"Use Iron Tail to destroy the bridge!"

Steelix's tail smashed a big part of the bridge preventing the cultists from chasing them anymore. The two Fearow who got hit from Gyarados' Hydro Pump kept chasing them though.

"Steelix use Rock Throw!"

"Swellow! Wing Attack!"

The attacks connected and the other two Fearow fainted as well.

"Fuck! We cannot chase them now!" One of the cultists said.

Then Ash and co hid inside the forest of Route 13.

* * *

 **Route 13**

Ash and co stopped running after a while and took a break looking completely exhausted.

"This is why *pant* I told you *pant* to go through *pant* Route 12." Misty said to Ash breathlessly.

"Argh, I get it ok?!" Ash complained.

"Guys, we must be silent maybe there are more of them around here." Brock remarked.

"You are right. Τhey also know who I am. The guys we met back in Mt. Moon probably informed their higher-ups and now they are after me."

"Ash, maybe you should call Mr. Black for assistance." Misty suggested.

"I thought about that but it's way too risky. They may trace us through the radio waves when I will try to contact with someone. Also, even if we ask him for help it will probably take a while until he brings help. We are on our own for now." Ash responded.

"Yeah, you are probably right. I'm quite surprised you actually thought about that." Misty said making a disappointed expression.

"I suggest we go straight for Fuchsia City but we should be aware of our surroundings as well till we get there. Staying here hidden is not an option." Brock said.

"Agreed. We should move on!" Ash agreed with Brock.

"I guess we have no choice." Misty reluctantly agreed as well.

After they rested for a few minutes they started heading towards Route 14 which leads to Fuchsia City. Then suddenly two small trucks were coming their way from behind.

"Let's hide! Quick!" Brock suggested.

Ash and co hid behind some bushes. Then they saw that the trucks' drivers were cultists. When they disappeared Brock put out a piece of paper and a marker.

"That was close. Brock, what are you doing?" Ash curiously asked him.

"Shush!" Brock silenced Ash who raised an eyebrow.

Misty was also eager to see what Brock was writing but chose to respect Brock's wish and remained quiet. Then Brock finished writing.

"Ok, check this out!" Brock said and showed what he was writing.

" _HOM3892 SIJ2946"_

"Wait, are these-?"

"Exactly! The trucks' registration plates!" Brock remarked before Misty could finish her question.

"I see! If we have the trucks' plates we can easily recognize them if there are in Fuchsia City." Ash said after he understood Brock's plan.

"Yes! We can also rent a car later so we can follow them and see where their base is!" Brock added.

"That's a brilliant idea, Brock!" Misty said smiling.

"I agree! I'm glad you are with us, Brock!" Ash said giving a thumb up.

Due to his friends' compliments Brock blushed and started scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Still though I wonder why these guys wore their hoods right now in the daytime. Also, since the bridge has been destroyed where did the trucks come from?" Ash said openly what he was thinking.

"Probably they are a part of the squads which were after us in Route 12. Maybe they are trying to cover some distance faster with vehicles. Regarding your other question Kanto has constructed many new Routes which are exclusive only for vehicles." Misty said.

"I see. But I'm still worried about the trucks."

"Maybe they are waiting for us to reach Fuchsia City and they are gathering their forces there.", Brock suddenly said making the other two freak out for a bit.

* * *

 **8 hours later in Route 15**

It was afternoon. Ash and co were travelling in Route 14 without encountering more enemies on their way. They decided to stop there and rest for the noon because they were suspecting that the cultists were waiting for them in Route 15. They knew that another confrontation was inevitable so when they were heading at Fuchsia City, Ash, Brock and Misty had a serious look on their faces and remained speechless during their walk. Then they saw a bunch of cultists standing in front of them who they had already surrounded them. They were 25 of them. Ash, Brock and Misty still remained speechless. One of the cultists approached them.

"Well, well! Look what we have here! A guy who was supposed to be dead 10 years ago! Why didn't you stay dead, idiot? You were actually safe from us! But it seems you really wish to see your pathetic family and friends in Hell!", said with an arrogant look one of them.

Hearing all this Misty and Brock were ready to respond back but then they saw Ash smiling while looking at the ground and started speaking with pauses.

"Hehe at least,… I can… visit Hell… unlike you… who will BEG ME FOR YOUR DEATH!"

Ash then put his palm in front of him and the guy suddenly was sent flying on a tree where he lost consciousness.

" What the? This guy knows how to use Aura!", One of the guys said.

"I thought they went extinct!"

"Don't falter, let's kill them right now!" Another one said pulling out a Pokeball.

"Ash what was that just now?", Misty asked shocked.

"I will explain to you, later!" Brock responded to her instead of Ash and pulled out a Pokeball as well.

Everyone started calling out their Pokeballs. Ash, Brock and Misty called all their pokemon at once. The cultists held two pokeballs each one of them. A huge battle occurred with Ash and co being at a numerical disadvantage. After a big exchange of attacks most pokemon fainted; the only pokemon which were standing from Ash's side was Pikachu, Infernape, Brock's Steelix and Misty's Starmie which were heavily panting. From the cultist's side there were three Eelektross, two Nidoking and three Braviary.

"Everyone is tired! I don't know what we can do anymore!" Ash said.

"We can still head back and hide!" Misty said.

"It seems that the battle from Route 12 was only to buy time! They wanted to gather their forces here and defeat us using numbers rather than strength! We also indirectly helped them achieve that when we decided to make a stop as well" Brock realized what the cultists' plan was.

"Too late for that!", One of the cultists said smiling.

"Your only way to survive now is to convert into our cult and serve our god!" Another one said.

Ash, Brock and Misty were looking at them with angry looks and also were trying to find a way to escape this.

"Weezing use Smokescreen!"

Suddenly a Weezing appeared and engulfed the whole place where the cultists were standing with smoke and started coughing. Their pokemon couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"I don't know what's going on but this is our chance! Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Braviary! Infernape! Flamethrower on Eelektross!" Ash took advantage of the situation.

Pikachu's Thunderbolt was super-effective and all Braviary fainted. Infernape's Flamethrower scotched one of the three Eelektross.

"Steelix! Iron Tail on Nidoking!"

Steelix's Iron Tail sent the two Nidoking inside the smoke.

"Starmie, Rapid Spin!"

Starmie's Rapid Spin hit the other two Eelektross which collapsed because they had already received damage before from Ash's Leavanny.

"Let's retreat! Now!" The cultists left the area.

"I don't know what exactly happened but we won." Ash said.

Weezing happily approached them.

"Thank you, little guy! Without you we would probably lose!" Ash said patting Weezing's head.

"I see you are still alive and well Ash Ketchum!"

Suddenly a voice echoed in the area.

"Eh, who are you? Reveal yourself!"

"I am exactly above your head!"

Ash looked up a tree where a ninja was standing. It was former Gym Leader and current Elite Four member Koga.

"Koga! Long time, no see! Is that Weezing yours?!" Ash greeted Koga with a smile.

"Of course it's mine!" Koga said and returned it back to its Pokeball.

"Anyway, thank you for you support. If you didn't interfere things probably would have been worse." Ash bowed his head.

"You should thank Will as well. If he didn't inform me that you guys were coming I wouldn't be around the area for surveillance. People rarely comes from here when they want to visit Fuchsia City because there are many dangerous pokemon, poachers or even thieves who lurk around the area. But it's the first time I see these guys around."

"We will explain everything to you!"

"Good, but not right now let's head to my dojo where you can rest. Also Will told me that you wanted to challenge me for the Elite Four badge.", Koga said and raised an eyebrow.

"That's true! I have already two and intend to test my skills against Lance after that!" Ash said with confidence.

"I see you had a strong start! Will you accept a 4 on 4 battle?"

"Of course, I cannot wait for that!"

Ash, Brock, Misty and Koga headed at latter's dojo where Ash's last Elite Four battle in Kanto will occur.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **I feel that I rushed the battles quite a bit especially the 2** **nd** **one in this chapter. Well, full shown battles will occur during this arc's climax.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I'm awaiting for reviews! xD**


	16. A Ninjutsu Showdown

**The Fabulous Asian:**

 **Hey that's pretty good, nice as always looking forward to the next one, was kinda hoping the Weezing belonged to James or something but hey, at least we get to see more action. Also rip the Cultists that fell of the bridge.**

Eh, if the Weezing belonged to James I had to find a way to make him appear as well :P

 **MattVRox0525:**

 **But there were two Crobat... you said three in the battle**

 **Nice chapter tho I especially liked the battle sceneCheck out my Pokémon Story, Pokémon Blaze and Aqua)**

Fixed. Thanks for point this out. ^^ I have no idea how I screwed this up lol. So you started your own story as well? Interesting! I will check this out when I will have time.

 **SolidWorkMan**

 **Such a lust for revenge?! WHO?!**

 **Anyway, those cultists must have been pissed off and really wanted revenge on him. Also, that dark side of the aura in Ash is top notch and it's calling him, then he will be consumed by it.**

 **Cultist Theme: "Butterfly Master Theme" (it's the most creepiest but battle music I've ever heard)**

It's not really that they hold a grudge against Ash. They just fear him and want him to kick the bucket. The dark side of the Aura is still in an early stage. There will be certain events that will make Ash totally lose it. I won't reveal more about this.

 **Now back to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: A Ninjutsu Showdown**

* * *

 **Koga's dojo**

A day has passed since the cultists' attempt to get rid of Ash and his friends. When they reached at Koga's dojo they collapsed from exhaustion in their guest rooms and didn't move an inch until the next morning. When they woke up, Aya, Koga's sister offered them breakfast while Brock tried to flirt with her only for Misty to pull his ear and drag him away. Everyone sat near a kotatsu and started talking. Ash then decided to tell everything to Koga about his relationship with the cultists.

"I see. I had no idea about their existence. No wonder that the International Police are trying to intercept them for such a long time." Koga said holding his chin.

"Yeah. Also the fact that I'm alive have made them quite mad and they don't hesitate to confront us even during daytime."

"Ash, I would like to ask you something." Brock suddenly said.

"What is it?"

"The moment that this guy provoked you, you said some very disturbing words like you would make him begging for his own death. You sounded way too serious back then and I with Misty want to know if you are alright since you seemed not to be yourself that particular moment." Brock said with Misty nodding her head in advance.

"Really? Hmm, I don't remember saying this. Maybe I said things I wouldn't if I wasn't under such a pressure, hahaha." Ash laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Anyway, since when did you learn how to use Aura on that level?" Brock asked him.

"Well, in the beginning as I stated before I could use it only to trace other living beings which were around because I'm looking for Azure Flute as well."

"Wait! Did you just say Azure Flute?" Koga suddenly asked.

"Yeah, it seems you are familiar with it. Do you have a clue?"

"Unfortunately, no. I have read various books about this flute and I cannot imagine what will happen if it falls in the wrong hands." Koga said having a serious expression on his face.

"Don't worry about it! I intend to find before them! It's one of my primary goals after all!" Ash said and raised his clenching fist to show his determination.

"I see! You are very serious about this! This is good!" Koga remarked.

"Now regarding our battle-"

Before Ash could finish Koga interrupted since he knew what Ash was trying to say.

"Hahaha! My skill will be difficult to overcome! I'm on an whole another level than I was 10 years ago! We will battle on the outside field since I'm afraid for damages. Aya will be the referee since my daughter Janine is currently in Fuchsia City for shopping. There is also a PC in the back room so you have time to choose the pokemon you want to use for your battle. Take your time I will wait outside." Koga said and went outside.

"Ash do you have any idea which pokemon you will use?" Misty asked him.

"I intended to use four Pokemon from my current team but after our yesterday battle everyone is exhausted. Even Pikachu is still sleeping in the guest room. Now I have to think about this so if you excuse me." Ash said and left for the back room.

* * *

 **30 mins later outside the dojo**

Ash appeared and took his position on the field. Misty and Brock were sitting on a bench. Koga was waiting on the field for the upcoming battle.

"Are you ready, Ash?" Koga asked him.

"Sure I am!" Ash said smiling.

"This is a 4-on-4 match between Koga of the Elite Four and the challenger Ash Ketchum! You may release your first Pokemon!" Aya who posed as the referee said.

"Forretress go!"

"Quilava, I choose you!"

"Forretress, use spikes!"

Forretress started spinning and spikes which left its body scattered towards Ash's side and disappeared beneath the ground.

"Quilava use Flamethrower!"

Forretress quick use Protect!"

Quilava's flames started igniting and launched a powerful Flamethrower which was blocked by Foretress' Protect.

"Forretress use Spikes again!"

" _Again?"_ Ash thought before he give his own command.

"Quilava use Eruption!"

While Forretress was throwing its spikes once again Quilava's head started igniting once again and erupted a big geyser of fire landing a direct hit Forretress. Forretress fainted.

"Forretress is unable-"

Before Aya could announce the round's winner another trap of spikes scattered once again.

"Eh?"

Forretress suddenly got up.

"Wait! I thought it was a knock out!" Ash stated.

"Brock, do you know what just happened?" Misty asked Brock.

"It was Forretress' ability Sturdy. It prevents a Pokemon to faint after receiving its first attack. But the next time the opponent lands hit it won't be able to withstand it no matter what."

"Quilava let's end this! Flame Wheel!"

Quilava cloaks itself in fire and charges at Forretress.

" _Forretress won't be able to keep up in this fight anymore! It's time to conclude this!"_ Koga thought.

"Forretress use Explosion!"

"Wait, what?" Ash was caught off guard.

Forretress self-destructed while Quilava was trying to give the final blow. A huge explosion triggered and smoke engulfed the whole field. Both pokemon fainted.

"Both pokemon are unable for battle. This rounds ends with a draw."

"Thanks, Quilava. Rest for now!"

"Good job, Forretress!"

Both trainers returned their Pokemon.

"So it's a draw." Misty commented.

"No, quite the opposite. Koga has the advantage of the field. Forretress has scattered spikes thrice. Every time Ash will try to call a Pokemon it will receive lots of damage."

"Donphan, I choose you!"

"It's your turn, Ariados!"

Donphan stumbled from the spikes that were under its feet.

" _Damn! I wish Squirtle could battle right now! Rapid Spin would have eliminated all the spikes!"_ Ash thought troubled.

"Donphan use Rollout!"

"Ariados use Sticky Web on the ground!"

Donphan stuck in the web upside down being completely vulnerable.

"What?! Donphan get out of there quickly!"

"Ariados use Giga Drain!"

Ariados threw a sting which started draining the nutrients from Donphan's body which was desperately struggling. Donphan fainted.

"Donphan is unable for battle. This rounds goes to Ariados!"

"Donphan thank you. Rest for now." Ash said returning Donphan back to his Pokeball.

"Donphan lost way too easy!" Misty commented.

"Koga had planned this. He took advantage of the spikes that did considerable damage and also expected from Ash to try counter Poison-type pokemon with Ground-types. Giga Drain is a devastating move for ground-types and taking into account the spikes this makes it worse!" Brock commented as well.

Ash after he took a bid breath called his next pokemon.

"Tauros, I choose you!"

"Moooo!" Tauros screamed in pain from the spikes.

"Ariados use Poison Jab!"

"Tauros use Double Team!"

Tauros created illusory copies of itself. Ariados' Poison Jab hit one of the copies.

"Now Tauros use Take Down!"

The other copies disappeared and Tauros hit Ariados with Take Down. Ariados though managed to endure the attack.

"Ariados use Sticky Web!"

"Tauros! Jump and use Horn Attack!"

Tauros avoided Sticky Web and landed another hit on Ariados.

"Ariados use Giga Drain!"

The attack connected and Ariados started draining Tauros' energy to replenish its health.

"Tauros don't let it! Use Take Down!"

Tauros hit Ariados once again when it was trying to steal more of Tauros' energy.

"Now Fissure!"

Tauros created a fissure which Ariados couldn't avoid and fell in. It was an OHKO.

"Ariados is unable for battle! Tauros is the winner of this round!"

"Great, Tauros!"

"That was a good win but still Tauros has suffered lots of damage." Misty said.

"That's true. Ash also doesn't have the luxury to change pokemon because of the spikes that are on the ground so none of his pokemon can rest." Brock added as well looking skeptical.

"Muk, your turn!"

"Tauros use Fissure again!"

"Muk use Minimize!"

Muk compressed its body to make itself look smaller and foiled Tauros' attempt for another OHKO.

"Muk use Sludge Bomb!"

"Tauros dodge and use Take Down to toss Muk into the air!"

Tauros managed to avoid further damage and with its head sent Muk into the air.

"Muk use Sludge Bomb again!"

Muk launched its sludge once again while being on the air hitting Tauros but fell down clumsily in advance. Tauros fainted.

"Tauros is unable for battle! The winner is Muk!

"Thanks, Tauros! Rest for now!" Ash returned his Pokemon.

"I admit Ash that this is an exceptional battle so far!" Koga said that smiling.

"I agree! You really deserve the spot of the Elite Four didn't expect such a difference since the last time I battled with you!" Ash chuckled.

"This is difficult. Ash has only one Pokemon now. At least he is enjoying himself." Brock commented.

"I agree. Regardless the result of this battle he can challenge Lance for the Champion badge." Misty remarked.

"Now everything depends on you! Go Totodile!"

"Tototototodile!", Totodile started dancing more intensively like usual.

" _Eh? Is It truly dancing like always or trying to avoid the spikes?"_ Ash thought for a moment.

"Muk use Sludge Bomb!"

"Totodile use Water Gun!"

Both attacks collided triggering an explosion.

"Muk use Mud Bomb!"

"Totodile dodge and use Water Gun!"

Totodile avoided and launched water at Muk. Muk manages to get up though.

"Sludge Bomb!"

Totodile got hit and collapsed.

"Totodile get up!"

Totodile seemed to be at its limit.

"Is this the end?" Misty asked.

"No, not yet!" Brock said.

"You can do it! I believe in you!"

Totodile stood up and suddenly started glowing.

"It can't be!" Ash looked surprised.

"Wow, that's quite rare!" Koga said.

Totodile was evolving. When its body stopped glowing it was a Croconaw.

"Croconaw!"

"Crococroconaw!" Croconaw still had the same passion about dancing.

Suddenly its mouth was filling with ice.

"Ash! Croconaw has learned Ice Fang upon evolving!" Brock said to Ash.

"I-I see! Croconaw use Ice Fang!"

"Muk use Screech!"

Before Muk could unleash its screech Croconaw bit its body and left it frozen in advance.

"Now use Headbutt!"

Croconaw hit the frozen Muk smashing the ice and the latter fainted.

"Muk is unable for battle! The winner is Croconaw for this round!"

"That's the way Croconaw!"

Croconaw started dancing happily.

"Thanks, Muk! You can rest now!"

"It's the last round. Brock, do you think Croconaw can pull this off?" Misty asked him.

"Cannot say for sure. Croconaw has received already damage before it evolves but it has also gained a significant boost in its power so anything can happen.", Brock responded while he was holding his chin.

"Weezing go!"

"Weeeezing!"

"As expected for a moment before we start our battle I though you would use Golbat and Venomoth like back then. But it seems you have more aces under your slieve!" Ash commented.

"Hahaha! Of course! I am a ninja you know! We ninjas have many secret techniques! Hahaha!" Koga said while laughing.

"It doesn't matter if you are ninja no matter your techniques we will win! Croconaw use Water Gun!"

"Smokescreen!"

The whole field was covered in smoke.

"Croconaw can you sense it?"

Croconaw was trying to anticipate where Weezing was standing.

"Weezing use Double Hit!"

Weezing suddenly appeared behind the puzzled Croconaw and hit it twice on its head.

Croconaw fell down but was struggling to get up. The smoke disappeared.

"Weezing use Double Hit again"

"Quick use Water Gun!"

Croconaw at point-blank range launched a strong Water Gun and Weezing was blasted away. But managed to overcome the shock.

"Weezing don't falter! Use Sludge Bomb!"

"Croconaw use Ice Fang!"

Croconaw took head on Sludge Bomb and bit Weezing leaving it frozen just like Muk. But suddenly Croconaw felt immense pain and collapsed. Weezing got free from the ice and was still standing in the field.

"Croconaw is unable for battle! Weezing is the winner of the final round and Koga of the Elite Four is this match's winner!"

"Thanks a lot Croconaw! You did well! You deserve a nice long rest!" Ash said happily to his fainted Pokemon and returned it back to its Pokeball.

"That was quite unlucky. Croconaw got poisoned at the end." Misty remarked.

"Well luck is a part of the Pokemon battles too. And Sludge Bomb has high chances to poison its victim." Brock commented.

"Thanks for this battle, Koga! It's annoying that I lost but still I can challenge Lance!" Ash attempted to forget his new lose.

"Thank you too! Believe it or not we as Elite Four members we need some strong individuals to push us to our limits as well! This is the kind of battles we are enjoying too!" Koga said and shared a handshake with Ash.

"By the way, where can I find Lance?"

"Lance battles in the stadium where the Indigo League Conference takes place. He waits there for every challenger who wants to battle for the Champion badge."

"I see thank you once again!"

After that Ash along with his friends left the dojo and headed at Fuchsia City.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

In an unknown cave there was a room with a throne where a blue hooded guy was sitting and was discussing with a regular cultist.

"Boss Jagen! The mission was a failure! The 25 units just gave their report!"

"You are completely useless! You can even beat three people with so many units!" The blue hooded guy said angered.

"What do you suggest now?"

"I would call our leader's beast to punish them but it got transferred already. They will be dismissed and will be demoted as mere guards for now."

"I-I see. What will we say to our master?"

"We will keep covering the incident from him. He is always calm, collected and never show an angry side but these are the reasons he is scary! If he learns that the assassination attempt 10 year ago was a failure I cannot imagine what will happen! You are dismissed!"

"Yes, boss Jagen."

After the regular cultist left Jagen sat back to his throne and started talking to himself.

"Ash Ketchum, this is not over yet. It's the last time you humiliate me! If these goons of mine cannot get rid of you I shall end you myself!" Jagen said covering his face with his palm of his hand hiding his angered look.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **And this is the conclusion of the Elite Four battles that occurs in Kanto. The next chapters will be focused on the main antagonists of the series.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! xD**


	17. Infiltration

**Well, let's start with the reviews as always:**

 **Talonsen:**

 **Tripe, this story started with a good concept and just went just about as far down hill as I could imagine. Sparring the horrible grammar and writing style the utterly random OP OC (Black) was just down right annoying and as two dimensional as you could possibly make him. Your dialogue is also beyond inane and feels about as real as a Monty Python skit on weed. It doesn't help that the premise about the cult was so badly explained that it came out utterly convoluted, that or it just was convoluted from the get go.**

Each to their own, I guess.

 **SolidWorkMan:**

 **"I don't remember saying that."**

 ***Star Wars feeling coming out of nowhere***

 **In the first few chapters, I forgot to mention that these Arceus Cultists sounds similar to the Aku Cultists, if you know what I mean. The suspense is getting real here.**

So do you believe Ash will become like Anakin and will fall into the lava? :P Regarding the Aku Cultists I didn't took them into account at all lol. Maybe I should have made all the cultists female. :P

 **The Fabulous Asian:**

 **Ayyyy, thing are starting to become more intense, Croconaw is an interesting fit for Ash's team. Looking forward to the next one.**

I liked Ash's Totodile a lot in the past and I believe it deserved a better treatment. I will try to turn it into a powerhouse in the future.

 **Anyway, back to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Infiltration**

* * *

Ash after his loss against Koga decided along with his friends to head at Fuchsia City. The place just like Lavender Town was an underpopulated city. Ash decided to visit the Pokemon Center and switch Pokemon once again while his friends looked around the city and check the various trucks that were stationed there.

" _Are you a complete idiot?! Why didn't you tell me anything about this yesterday?!"_ Black started berating Ash who was totally caught off guard because he didn't expect such a reaction coming from him.

"I was looking forward for my battle so I kinda forgot mentioning this, hehe." Ash laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

" _Don't 'hehe' to me! This is serious! You were ambushed by these guys and nearly lost against them! This is not a laughing matter!"_

"Jeez, I know already! Misty and Brock are currently looking for clues that can lead us to their base." Ash said trying to calm Black down.

" _When do you locate it what you will do then?"_ Black asked with a more calm voice.

"I will probably try to find a way how to sneak up inside, take out the head of the base and then try to escape!"

" _Ok, this sounds a bit cliché and generic but at least you have taken into account the fact that you cannot go against all of them head on."_

"Can I expect help from you?"

" _Don't expect me to come. I have been busy with my work so I don't have time to travel. But I will try to support you with any way I can think."_

"I see. That's quite reassuring."

" _Also don't try to do anything stupid! Just locate their base for now!"_

"Wait why?"

" _Because as I said I intend to support you! That means that members of the International Police are going to assist you! So I want you to wait for now! Take care."_

"I understand. Thanks for your help." Ash said looking a bit upset and turned off the radio.

After that Ash clasped his hands together putting them close to his face and then fell into a dilemma. He wanted to follow Black's advice and wait until help comes to deal with the cultists. On the other hand he was impatient and wanted to deal a fatal blow on them on his own. The fact that he nearly experienced defeat against the cultists back in Route 15 started making feel uneasy. He wanted to prove himself that he and his friends are more than enough to defeat these guys. His insecure and defiant thoughts then started affecting his judgement.

" _Screw this! I cannot wait anymore! When Misty and Brock identify the trucks we are going to act on our own! I have Black's help as a backup already so there is no point to delay an attack! If something goes wrong Black's reinforcements will be there to cover us! Yeah, that's right! The others will probably argue about this though! So I will have to think for an excuse so they will go along with it! This has to work!"_

After his internal conflict Ash took Pikachu which received a massage treatment from Nurse Joy and then headed outside. Then he looked at the clean sky.

" _It's a pity that I have to waste a beautiful day like this but I have no choice."_

Then his friends suddenly appeared rushing towards him.

"Guys, what happened and you run like that? Ash asked them puzzled.

"We identified the trucks from their registration plates. They were the same with the ones Brock wrote back in Route 13." Misty responded.

"Also, we found a guy who was driving another truck and parked near the identified ones." Brock mentioned as well. "The guys who owned the trucks then started talking with him and mentioned that all the trucks which are stationed here are going to head at their base with containers full of supplies. That means this guy is a part of their cult."

"Wow, so you even managed to eavesdrop their conversation! That's great news! At least we don't need to rent a car and follow them! We can just sneak inside the other truck when they will open the container and then we can enter their base!" Ash said and clenched his fist.

"Wait a minute, Ash! Don't rush things! What did Mr. Black say to you back at the Pokemon Center?" Misty questioned Ash.

"Well, he told me that he won't be present but he will bring help. He also said that once we find their base we can sneak in and thereafter his backup will support us." Ash then lied.

"That sounds fishy. A member of the International Police to say something like that seems weird to me. Also, how are the dispatched members going to help us if they don't know where the base is? Brock held his chin and started being suspicious.

" _Shit, I didn't think about that! Really, how is Mr. Black going to find us if we go on our own? Nah, he will probably learn about this somehow and will surely berate me a lot after that. Anyway I don't regret my actions and I will think about the consequences later when all this is over! Also I believe it's a very idea to admit that I lied right now! I will go with this!"_ Ash who looked nervous after he mentally slapped himself found another excuse. "He…told me that my radio has…a tracker, yes a tracker which…I can enable myself and reveal my position so the dispatched members will follow the signal that the tracker emits."

"That makes sense. But still this is a bizarre decision coming from him. But it's ok we trust you after all, Ash!" Misty responded at Ash with a smile.

" _Fuck, don't say that right now! I already feel so much guilty about this! Don't make me have more qualms than I already have!"_ Ash thought and gritted his teeth for an instant.

* * *

 **Inside the container**

After that Ash and his friends after they checked the area for witnesses hid inside the truck's container. There were many boxes inside but there was enough space for them to fit in and hid behind some of them.

"Ok, from now we stay quiet." Ash whispered and everyone nodded their heads.

Then the container's door was closed. Suddenly the truck's engine was heard.

"I think the truck started moving!" Misty whispered.

"Shush! What did I say about being quiet?" Ash berated Misty.

"What are you talking about? The engine's sound covers our voices. If we keep whispering we are safe." Misty responded back.

Then one of the truck's tires passed through a big pothole making the whole truck to rebound resulting some stacked wooden boxes start falling around making noises. Ash and his friends also nearly pissed themselves because some of the boxes were close to hit them on their heads. Then they started exhaling with relief.

"Guys, we should stop taking breaths like that otherwise the air inside the container will end and we will die from suffocation before we reach our destination!" Ash suddenly realized and wanted to point this out.

"You are right but still all this caught me off guard!" Misty said.

"Don't worry Ash. Judging the overall size of this container I think we will be able to breathe properly for at least 2 hours if we also take into account the fact that we are four here." Brock remarked as he was observing the container's size.

"Four? Ah, yeah Pikachu is out as well!" Ash said and smiled at Pikachu which left a "pika".

* * *

 **In the truck's driving seats**

Two guys were inside the truck which was transporting the container Ash and his friends hid inside.

"I think we should stop. I heard some of the stacked boxes falling around inside the container. Maybe we should check if everything is ok back there." The truck's co-driver suggested.

"No need to do this. As long as they don't fell out the container it's ok. The container is also locked so we don't have to worry about that. Furthermore, the boxes contain only food so there is nothing fragile inside." The driver responded and kept focusing on the road.

After a while the truck stopped in an isolated place in front of a dead end. Then the driver used the truck's horn. Suddenly the wall opened revealing a secret cave and the truck entered inside. There was a path exclusively for vehicles which had lights all over the place.

* * *

 **Inside the container**

"I think we are inside their base." Ash whispered having a serious look.

"I agree. The horn must have been some sort of signal so every vehicle can enter inside." Brock said as well.

"Maybe it's time to prepare ourselves for a surprise attack!" Misty commented and held a Pokeball on her hand. Ash and Brock nodded their heads and grabbed both from one Pokeball.

* * *

 **Inside the base**

The truck took a right turn into a corner and reached a garage. The driver parked the truck between other two parked trucks.

"Ok, our job is done. Let's call the others to store the food."

"Finally, I'm tired already with all this."

"I was the one who drove the whole time and you complain about being exhausted. I cannot understand you sometimes."

Then he along with his co-driver left the garage and went to call the other members to unpack. After a while five other hooded guys appeared came to the garage.

"Is this the last one for today?" One of the five cultists asked.

"As far as I know yes. They said that the last one was quite big unlike the others."

The three guys approached the truck and opened its container.

"What the?"

"Squirtle use Skull Bush! Pikachu go with Iron Tail!"

"Starmie use Rapid Spin!"

"Geodude use Tackle!"

"We have intruders! Someone call- ARGH!" One of the intruders tried to escape but Pikachu's Iron Tail hit him on his head and passed out.

The five cultists were knocked out. Ash and co after they thanked their Pokemon they returned them back to their Pokeballs.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought!" Ash said and clenched his fist smiling.

"So their base is a cave." Brock commented and looked around the garage.

"What should we do now? These guys will probably wake up sooner or later." Misty commented as well.

Ash then gazed at her. "We just need to disguise as them by taking their hooded cloaks and will be fine. Then we tie them up, muzzle them and then throw them inside the container which we will lock so no one will suspect anything!"

"Actually, that might kill them in advance due to suffocation!" Misty said after he heard Ash's extreme idea.

"Eh, I won't feel any remorse about guys like these!" Ash said and then noticed that Brock was clearly opposing this idea shaking his head in denial.

"Even these guys might have families you know! Would you go thus far to degrade yourself on their level?!" Brock snapped at Ash.

"What did you say just now?!" Ash was ready for a quarrel.

"Exactly what you heard! When I see that something is morally wrong I'm going to oppose it!" Brock also was serious to start a quarrel as well.

"Do you have a better idea then?!"

"Shut up both of you! You found the worst possible time and place to start a fight!" Misty snapped as well making both of them to back off.

"I'm sorry, Brock." Ash said and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, too."

"Ok now that this mini conflict ended I will give my own opinion regarding this. Sorry, Ash but I agree with Brock here. We are not killers and personally I utterly despise the idea of being one. Do you have a Pokemon along with you that could restrain these guys instead?"

"Give me a minute." Ash then closed his eyes and started thinking while Brock and Misty stripped three of the unconscious cultists from their hooded coats. "I got this! Bulbasaur go and use Leech Seed on these guys!"

Ash called Bulbasaur which sprouted a seed from its bulb and shoot it out to them. All the unconscious cultists were wrapped by thin vines and leaves which came out from the seed restraining them.

"Thanks Bulbasaur return for now!" Ash said and returned the happy Bulbasaur back to its Pokeball. "Well, at least now they won't have the energy to move or shout without worrying if they die in advance."

"That was a great idea!" Misty complimented Ash. "Here! Τhis is your cloak."

"The cloak is too tight! Where am I going to put my Pokemon League Expo hat?"

"Try put it inside your backpack. Don't ask silly questions." Misty sighed.

"I'm not sure it fits inside but I will try." Ash said that and tried to put the hat inside his backpack. "Ok now it's time to blend with their cult. Pikachu stay behind my cloak. If they see you our cover will be blown." Ash said smiling at Pikachu which responded with a "pika".

Then Ash with his friends disguised as cultists left the garage.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the International Police HQ**

Black was in his office and was doing some research about other potential villainous organizations that might cause problems in the future. He looked quite nervous the whole time because he was constantly thinking that Ash might do something reckless and stupid. Suddenly he pushed back his chair with his legs and looked at the ceiling.

" _I cannot concentrate at all. I'm thinking the whole time that this idiot will disobey me and will act on his own. What should we do? Should I check the secret tracker which is implanted on Ash's radio? Can I really trust his guy? No I cannot! At least not yet! I will check him right now! If he is still in Fuchsia City it means that he followed my instructions otherwise I will have to think something fast to back him up!"_

While he was thinking all this Black used his office's PC to locate the signal from Ash's radio. His suspicions were confirmed. He noticed that Ash was somewhere in Route 16. Then he slammed his hand on his office while he was trying to suppress his anger.

" _I knew it! That idiot ignored what I said! He must also lied to his friends so they can follow him! I was right not to trust him! So the cultist's base in Kanto is near Celadon City in Route 16! I have to find available units to dispatch there ASAP otherwise he and his friends are doomed!"_

Black then took his cellphone and called the first person he could think in a time like this.

"Good morning! Did I interrupt you from something important? Ok that's good! I want you to gather as much available forces as you can find and lead them for an operation in Kanto Route 16! This is an order! I will explain everything to you once you leave from the HQ!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **From now on the chapters will take longer to be published and I will also try to make them bigger as well.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review xD**


	18. Misty's Resolve

**Review Section**

 **SolidWorkMan** **:**

 **LOL. This chapter really did hit my fandoms in Metal Gear and Star Wars at the same time. First, alright let's climb on the back of the truck, wait until it stops, get off, knock out the guards, hide the bodies, and sneak away. Second, I don't really need to repeat this again. Also a convinent tracker in a radio which leads to this movie from 5 years ago if I remember correctly: "Latest thing from Q Branch; called a radio."  
** ***Both thumbs up at you* "You're pretty good."**

I guess that MGS series has affected my imagination xD Lol didn't expect I could indirectly make a reference to Skyfall.

 **The Fabulous Asian:**

 **Ayyyy things are getting even more exciting. Of course Ash decides to take on this with his friends without backup, that's just the person he is. Anyway I wonder who Black called to help Ash, whoever it is I'm sure it'll be interesting to see.**

Yeah, I try hard to not make him act too OOC here. His recklessness is one of the most notable quirks of his personality I guess. The guy who Black called will make his appearance but he won't be revealed till the next chapter though. Sorry to disappoint you here. :)

 **Back to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Misty's Resolve**

* * *

 **Inside the Arceus Cult's base**

Ash and his friends has disguised themselves as members of the Arceus Cult and wandered around the base trying to find the head of the base. The whole base was inside a cave and each path divided into more making the whole thing worse for them because if they asked for instructions their cover would have been blown up. Also the security cameras which have been attached to every wall of this cave could record every suspicious move as well.

"What should we do? This place is like a labyrinth!" Misty complained as she lost her sense of direction.

"I have no idea! What the hell is going on with this place anyway?" Ash also groaned out of frustration.

"We have no choice right now. Let's take a left turn to that corner and see where it goes." Brock suggested and Misty along with Ash nodded their heads.

"I still wonder why they didn't put any cameras inside the garage." Ash said and put his hands behind his head.

"Either they have been planning to or they thought that it wasn't necessary because they didn't expect someone to sneak inside their trucks." Brock said as he put his hand on his chin.

"Excuse me."

Suddenly one of the cultists addressed at them making them shiver for a bit.

"H-How can we help you?" Ash turned around and awkwardly asked him.

"I think you are the ones who need help." The hooded guy said.

"Well, we just transferred here from another base. Could you tell us where I can find the admin of this base. We have some important news for him." Ash responded.

"I see. From which base did you come?"

"Eh, from the Sinnoh one." Ash mentioned the first region which came through his mind.

"Which one?"

Ash lost his cool in the 2nd question and his friends realized that as well.

"The one outside of Veilstone City" Then Brock took a step ahead and answered instead.

"Ah, that's good. Ok go straight ahead as the path goes and take a right turn on the 4th corner you will see."

"I see. Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it. We are brethren after all." The hooded guy said with a smile and left.

"Ok this was very easy I can say." Ash noted after he learned the admin's location.

"I have a bad feeling about this in the back of my head." Brock said.

"Me too. I think luck is going to turn its back on us after a while." Misty said with a concerned look on her face.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Jagen's room**

The blue hooded boss of the base was sitting calmly on his throne observing his room. Suddenly another hooded guy barged in.

"We have a new report!" The guy announced to his boss.

The gloomy boss then left his throne and approached him.

"I hope this is important. I'm not in a good mood right now!" Jagen said with a deadly glare on his face.

"One of our guards encountered three suspicious people which claimed that were transferred from the base near Veilstone City of Sinnoh. He led them into a dead end and then informed the other guards to take action."

"Hahahaha! This is amusing! Three people you said! Three were also the people who interfered with our plans back in Mt. Moon and escaped from our ambush back in Routes 13 and 15. This is not a coincidence. Please inform me how things will go regarding their capture!"

"Yes, boss" The guy bowed and left the room."

Then he headed back to his throne and opened his throne's armrests revealing 3 Pokeballs in each one of them.

"I'm pretty sure that you will reach this place Ash Ketchum. And after I finish with you I will be one step closer to fulfill my own dreams! I cannot wait for this moment!" Jagen said to himself and smiled deviously.

* * *

 **Back to Ash and co**

As they kept walking around the base Ash and his friends were seeking for the 4th corner that guy mentioned. But then they reached a dead end.

"Wait, something is wrong here. There is no 4th corner. The path ends here." Ash said when he saw that he was lost again.

"Damn! He tricked us! This guy knew we were fake all along! Maybe the answer I gave confirmed his suspicions!" Brock blamed himself and clenched his fist.

"Brock it wasn't your fault! No point to think about this right now!" Misty tried to console and encourage him as he was trying to take the blame.

When they turn back they saw a bunch of white hooded guys blocking their only way just like what happened back in Silent Bridge in Route 13.

"Surrender now and we promise that you will have a good treatment from our boss." One of the guys made a step forward and warned Ash and co.

"Screw you. I don't expect anything good from you." Ash responded coldly to them.

"Well at least I tried. Guys, let's give an end to their pathetic attempts to beat us." The guy said and grabbed a Pokeball.

Five Pokemon appeared. They were two Nidoking, a Crobat, a Hypno and a Cloyster.

"Well I guess we were found out so no point to hide behind this awful coats!" Ash then threw away his coat revealing Pikachu which took a battle stance and then wore his hat again.

Misty and Brock did the same and called Starmie and Croagunk out respectively.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle on this Cloyster!"

"Pikapikapikapika!"

"Nidoking act as a shield for Cloyster!"

Nidoking stood in front of Cloyster while Pikachu was approaching with speed engulfed in electricity.

"Starmie! Clear Pikachu's way with Hydro Pump!"

Starmie blasted Nidoking with Hydro Pump and hit Cloyster in advance with its back. Pikachu then landed a hit on Cloyster which was completely vulnerable and fainted.

"Hypno use Hypnosis on this Starmie!"

"Croagunk use Poison Jab!"

Croagunk hit Hypno on its stomach before it could use its watch to cast Hypnosis."

"Nidoking use Megahorn!"

The other Nidoking hit Croagunk in advance and backed off.

"Croagunk are you ok?" Brock shouted at its Pokemon worried.

"Crog…crog" Croagunk looked unaffected from Nidoking's Megahorn.

"Starmie use Hydro Pump on Crobat!"

"Crobat dodge and use Air Slash at Starmie!"

Crobat managed to dodge Hydro Pump and hit Starmie with Air Slash which was pushed back.

"More reinforcements are coming!" Ash shouted.

"Go Raticate!"

"Go Victreebel!"

"Go Scizor!"

More Pokemon started coming.

"I have had enough of this! Charizard go!" Ash after he observed the place he was standing for an instant called out his ace.

"GRRRRR!" Charizard unleashed a big battle cry which echoed in the whole base.

"Guys quick! Return your Pokemon! Pikachu jump to my shoulder!" Ash warned his friends which nodded their heads.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped to Ash's shoulder.

"Starmie! Return!"

"Croagunk! Return!"

"You are an idiot! You just dag your own grave here!" One of the enemies noted.

"Who cares? He just makes it easier for us! Let's attack all together!"

"Charizard use Earthquake! Ash then smirked and gave his order.

Charizard slammed its tail on the ground creating a strong earthquake which made all the cultists and their Pokemon to lose their balance. Also the cave's stalactites which were on the ceiling broke as well due to shaking and fell on the cultist's Pokemon impaling in advance causing them to bleed and faint. Crobat which was flying all along got impaled by a falling stalactite on its wing and fainted.

"Now it's our chance! Let's go!" Ash said and called back Charizard as he started running with his friends following from behind.

"So that's why you told us to return our Pokemon and Pikachu to come back!" Misty said when she realized what Ash was planning.

"Yes, I didn't want anyone from our side to be caught by Charizard's Earthquake. Also the stalactites which were there could be a nice distraction as well. To be honest I felt quite bad for these Pokemon during that moment but I had no choice!"

"Ash take this!" Brock who was running besides Ash gave him a Hyper Potion.

"Thanks Brock!" Ash gladly took it and sprayed Pikachu's body which had received recoil damage from Volt Tackle.

"So where are we going now?" Misty asked worried.

"I have no idea. Pikachu use Thunderbolt on these cameras!"

"Pika-CHUUUU!"

All the cameras in the area got destroyed.

* * *

 **In the base's control room**

In the control there were two cultists which were checking every camera through multiple screens. Suddenly some of the screens lost the signal because of Pikachu's signal.

"We have lost the signal from corridors 4-8!" Said one of the two guys.

"Also the squad that was dispatched in corridor 17 has been annihilated!" The other one added.

"Have you managed to trace them?!

"No! We keep losing more cameras! Now we lost signal from corridors 10-15!"

" _JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE?!"_ Suddenly Jagen sounded screaming from the speaker.

"We don't know either, boss! They have destroyed the whole surveillance system inside the base!"

" _Tch! I will deal with them along with Janeen! You just stay there and repair the damages! This is an order!"_

Then suddenly the hidden cameras which were placed outside the base caught something else.

"Oh my Arceus! Why is the International Police here too?! How did the find us?"

" _Is the International Police here too? Dispatch our remaining forces there to repel them!"_

"Then what about that raven-haired bastard?!"

" _We don't have any additional available members to deal with these three troublemakers and the International Police at the same time! Just do as I say!"_

"Yes, boss!"

* * *

 **Outside the base**

Eight helicopters were seen approaching the cultist's secret base. When the helicopters were close enough landed near the area deploying members of the International Police in advance. All of them wore grey suits which were covered by white vests and grey helmets with protective glasses for their holders' eyes. Some of them were equipped with metal shields and batons as well. Then a guy who wore the same kind clothes but with different colors appeared and headed at the presumable dead end where the entrance of the secret base was. His suit was brown along with his helmet while his vest was blue. Then one of the policemen approached him from behind.

"Sir, are you sure you want to be in the front lines?" The police officers asked him worried.

"Yes, I have made up my mind. Don't worry about that. Stay in position for now!" The guy reassured him as he headed back and called out his Arcanine.

Then he raised his head and noticed three hidden security cameras' lens which had pointed at him. Then he silently pointed his finger at one of them and two police officers threw their Pokeballs revealing two Magnemite. Magnemite flied towards the cameras and used Spark at them destroying them all.

"Good job! Nidoqueen go and use Rock Smash on this wall!"

Nidoqueen hit the wall with Rock Smash breaking it revealing the secret passage which led to the cultist's base.

"Thanks, Nidoqueen! Now return." The leading officer called her back.

"Sir, how did you know?" One of the officers asked him puzzled.

"Because of the hidden cameras. They would have no reason to place them here if they didn't have to hide something from us." He remarked as he walked inside.

All the police officers followed him as well.

* * *

 **Back to the control room**

"The International Police's forces has destroyed all of our hidden security cameras! We have lost every signal from the outside!" Said panicky one of the two cultists who were in the room.

"There is no point to stay here! All the screens are dead! Let's go and repair the security cameras while the others are keeping the International Police in check!" The other one said as he grabbed a toolkit.

Then both of them left the control room.

* * *

 **Back to Ash and co**

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Pika-CHUUUU!"

Pikachu's Thunderbolt hit a bunch of Aerodactyl which staggered after the shock.

"Now Swampert! Use Surf!"

Swampert summoned a huge wave that it rode and crashed every Aerodactyl that were in the area.

"Those Aerodactyl must have been from the fossils these guys were gathering back in Mt. Moon!" Brock assumed as he called his Swampert back.

"Well, you guessed right!"

A woman suddenly appeared from nowhere. She wore the white coat of the cultists but she didn't wear her hood thus revealing her face. She has blonde straight hair that reached her shoulder and crystal blue eyes and was a bit shorter than Misty who Ash has surpassed in height over the years.

"And who are you?" Ash asked her with a serious tone.

"I'm Janeen, second in command of this base. But I don't think my name and occupation will be of any use to you." She responded back with a devious smile.

"So you are here to stop me, aren't you?" Ash said and raised an eyebrow.

"Not really. I have my eyes on your tomboyish friend over there. The two of you can keep going. Boss Jagen's room is at the end of this path." She said as she pointed at Misty.

"So what kind of business do you have with me? I don't think we have met before." Misty asked confused.

"We have never met. But I hold a grudge on every filthy Water-type Pokemon!" She shouted at Misty.

"Oi, what did you just call every Water-type Pokemon?" Misty glared at her with menacing eyes which scared even Ash and Brock who willingly backed off.

"Exactly what you heard. No need to repeat myself since you got the point."

"Ash. Brock. Keep going. I will catch up to you later." She said with a calm tone.

"Are you sure that you want to handle this alone?" Ash tried to ascertain Misty's will.

"Yeah, just go. She said something that she shouldn't. Once I deal with her and her cocky attitude I will assist you!"

"As you wish, Misty! See you later!" Brock patted her shoulder.

"Don't you dare lose, Misty!" Ash said with a smile.

"Don't worry about that." Misty smiled at him.

Both Ash and Brock continued to follow the path leaving behind Misty.

"So you joined in the Arceus Cult for the sole reason of hating Water-type Pokemon?"

"This is the half of the truth. The other reason is that I don't have a home anymore." She muttered.

"Wait. No home?" Misty then showed a look of pity.

"Don't try to sympathize with me! Minun, Plusle and Manectric! Come out!" She threw three Pokeballs at the same time. "Let's make it a triple battle!"

"So all your Pokemon are Electric-types because they have the advantage against the Water ones. I guess I have no choice." Misty sighed. "Ok! Staryu, Gyarados and –"

"Psyyyy"

"WHY DID YOU COME OUT NOW OF ALL TIMES?!" Misty lost her cool after Psyduck came out by itself along with the Staryu and Gyarados.

"I see you made your choices." Janeen grinned at her.

" _Even with Psyduck I can still win."_ Misty thought after she mentally slapped herself.

"Let's start. Minun and Plusle both use Helping Hand on Manectric."

Both Minun and Plusle started dancing and cheering giving a boost to Manectric's power.

"Gyarados use Flamethrower on Manectric!"

"Staryu use Hydro Pump on Minun!"

"Psyduck use Water Gun on Plusle!"

All attacks connected but only Minun fainted after it got hit by Staryu's Hydro Pump.

"Manectric use Discharge!"

A flare of electricity striked every Pokemon in the area. Plusle though absorbed electricity due to its Lighting Rod boosting its special attacks.

Gyarados and Staryu fainted. Psyduck survived but was suffering from Paralysis. Misty was left dumbfounded.

"So this is how it ends. You truly disappointed me. And here I thought that the Cerulean Gym Leader would be a good challenge." Janeen laughed at Misty who lowered her head as she returned her fainted Pokemon.

"You have messed up." Misty muttered.

"Eh? What are you talking about? Is this some kind of bluff? Don't make me laugh."

"Ok then. Psyduck use Psychic."

"Psyyyyy!"

Psyduck eyes turned blue and suddenly the whole ground started shaking with Plusle and Manectric slamming into ceiling and then into ground.

"What just happened?" Janeen got scared of Psyduck's tremendous Psychic abilities.

"You did the mistake to worse Psyduck's chromium headache. When its headache gets worse it reveals its Psychic powers and this where the battle will end." Misty now was the one who was controlling the match.

"No I won't! Manectric, Plusle! Get up!" She desperately tried to call her Pokemon which were on the ground.

Only Manectric managed to get up.

"Manectric use Discharge once again!"

"Psyduck use Psychic again!"

Psyduck trapped Manectric with its telekinetic force and slammed it quickly on a wall before it could use Discharge again.

"It can't be." Janeen had accepted her lose before the battle could even fish.

"Now use Water Gun!"

Psyduck then followed her trainer's last order and blasted the weakened Manectric with Water Gun resulting it to faint as well.

"Psyduck you really are something when your headache kick in." She called back Psyduck and kissed its Pokeball as a thank you.

Janeen fell to her knees and lowered the head unable to say anything. Misty approached her.

"Now tell me why you hate Water-type Pokemon." Misty demanded from her.

Janeen raised her head to face her and then started talking with tears running down her face.

"It was 15 years ago when I was only 7 years old. I lived in a village in one of Hoenn's Mirage Islands. We lived peacefully there until a bunch of Team Aqua's grunts asked us about the whereabouts of the Blue Orb which could bring Kyogre into life. The organization was still small so they were checking around islands with two small ships for the Orb. When our mayor said that we had no idea what they were talking about they ravaged the whole village and stole everything from us. Me and my parents were scared but we thought that everything was over. Their boss Archie though stated that every Mirage Island that didn't have the orb should sink below sea so he could be sure that he checked every island he visited and not make cycles. I still remember all of this clearly like it was yesterday. Team Aqua's grunts called out Pokemon like Sharpedo and Crawdaunt and used the move Surf in every inch of my island. Floods took over the whole land and everyone tried to save their lives but it was in vain. Everyone including my parents drowned during the incident and my island sank below sea. I somehow managed to hold myself from a tree trunk and was floating in the sea. Then a bunch of Sharpedo were coming to me and one of them jumped at me with its opened jaws. Suddenly something scared them and left before they bit me. It was a small ship which belonged to a guy who wore a blue hooded cloak hiding his face. He took me to his ship and asked me to come with him and I complied. I devoted myself to the cult and wanted to wish from Arceus to live in a world without water and I would even dare to sacrifice myself to achieve that."

"I see. You know I have also met people who have made despicable things in the past like Team Rocket for example. You should blame the people, not the Pokemon. I think it would be better to start a new life and leave this cult. No one from these people here truly care about you and actually look for their own interests. You are still young so it's not too late for you." Misty said with a smile after she heard the whole story and the reason Janeen joined the cult and hated Water-type Pokemon.

"Thanks for your encouraging words but it's already too late for me. The International Police is on their way. Currently all of our forces has been pinned down. It's a matter of time till they arrest me too. Also I don't intend to change my path now so no point to try to persuade me." Janeen said as she cleaned her eyes.

"Is International Police here?" Misty asked here.

"Yeah, they found our base and are currently arresting our people."

"I have to warn the others that help has come. You come with me."

"Didn't you here what I said? I want to stay here and await for my fate." Janeen refused to comply.

"You miss will come with me and will be an assistant of mine in the Cerulean Gym! I will make you love Water-type Pokemon with passion!" Misty insisted and carried her by force and headed to find Ash and Brock.

"Let me down already! I told you! I want to stay here!" Janeen started complaining.

"Cry all you want! Not going to happen!"

* * *

 **With Ash and Brock**

"This is their boss' chamber!" Ash said as he saw a big white door.

"Yeah. Let's get in!" Brock added.

"Welcome, Ash Ketchum! I'm happy to see that you and your friend made it all the way here. But this is where it all ends." Jagen appeared covering his face with his hood.

"It seems you know me well. Did you have any direct connection with the Pallet Town incident 10 years ago?" Ash asked him as he glared at him with a menacing look.

"Sorry to disappoint you but no. I wasn't in Kanto back then." Jagen said and snapped his fingers.

Two other cloak hooded guys appeared after that.

"These two here are going to entertain your friend while I will be playing with you!" Jagen stated and grabbed a Pokeball.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **I decided to give a bit more screen time for Misty for this chapter so I can easily focus on Ash and Brock more on the next chapter. The situation though has gone out of control right now. I guess...**

 **Thanks for reading! I'm awaiting for your reviews! xD**


	19. Battling Against An Admin

**Review Section**

 **MattVRox0525** **:**

 **Nice manI still am surprised about Croconaw! Lol Misty forced Janeen to help her**

I intend to evolve more of Ash's Pokemon in the future. Croconaw is only the beginning. Misty got triggered by the insults regarding Water-type Pokemon :P

 **SolidWorkMan:**

 **The fight that can change the entire world...**

 **Anyways, nice Metal Gear reference there: "A surveillance camera?" and Samurai Jack (the continuation, not reboot, version) small relation since Jaceen acts like Ashi and Misty is Jack. I can also picture Jagen Ash's thoughts when they were tricked by that cultist, Ash: 'They played us like a DAMN fiddle!', and... , Jagen: 'It all ends soon! Exactly as I plan!'**

This one? I doubt. It will take a while to see the world change but not necessarily for the better. I have to admit the Samurai Jack reference wasn't intentional. xD

 **The Fabulous Asian:**

 **Ayyy, the whole thing with the Water hater seemed a bit cliché, but I won't complain it was pretty descriptive. As for the international police guy, I have absolutely no idea who it might be, I have a guess but I seriously doubt it. Also Psyduck is a beast in this chapter, gotta say, psychic is too op.**

You cannot imagine how many times I think that whatever I write it feels cliché to me :P I mean it's very difficult to stay original for long. Well, the police guy is revealed here, let's see if you guessed right. :)

 **Next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Battling Against An Admin**

* * *

Ash and Brock confronted three members of the Arceus Cult. The boss and his bodyguards inside the former's throne room.

"Brock, are you sure you can take them both?" Ash asked Brock who was ready to call out his Pokemon.

"Yeah, don't worry about that. I may not be a Gym Leader for a long time now but I'm not rusty at all." Brock said that as he smiled at Ash.

"Ok then, give your best!" Ash made a thumb up to Brock and then turned his gaze towards Jagen and pointed at him. "Before I battle you I would like to know your name."

"Well, my name is Jagen. But I don't think this will be any useful to you." Jagen said and smiled.

"I see. If that's the case let's not waste anymore time here! Pidgeot, go!"

"I see. Let's have an aerial battle then!" Jagen commented after he saw Pidgeot. "Fearow, take battle position!"

Pidgeot and Fearow started flying around the cave.

Brock who was battling the bodyguards sent out Swampert and Steelix while his opponents a Victreebel and a Poliwrath.

" _Damn! I'm in a disadvantage here. Maybe should I switch? No! I don't know what else awaits me later!"_ Brock thought after he saw his opponents' Pokemon.

"Steelix use Dig! Swampert use Surf!"

Steelix hid underground while Swampert summoned its usual wave.

"Poliwrath use Protect!"

"Victreebel use Razor Leaf on Swampert!"

Most of the leaves disappeared inside Swampert's wave but one managed to slash its arm causing to scream in pain for a moment. Swampert's Surf hit Victreebel while Poliwrath's Protect kept it safe. Then Steelix emerged below Victreebel hitting it in advance and sent it flying.

"Shit! I thought it was going for Poliwrath!" Said the Victreebel's owner.

"Now Steelix use Dragon Breath on the flying Victreebel!"

"Victreebel counter with Sludge Bomb!"

Victreebel which was on the air started releasing multiple brown globs of sludge to counter Dragon Breath but was overwhelmed and fainted.

"Poliwrath use Focus Punch on Steelix which it's off guard!"

Poliwrath started rushing at Steelix with its arm glowing light blue.

"Swampert use Mud Shot on Poliwrath!"

Poliwrath while it was running avoided Mud Shot and punched Steelix so hard that its jaw cracked causing it to faint.

"Swampert use Hammer Arm!"

Swampert's arm glowed white and slammed Poliwrath with it. Poliwrath could still fight though.

"Sandslash! Your turn!" The other opponent returned Victreebel and called another Pokeball.

"Geodude, go!" Brock called his next Pokemon as well and returned Steelix.

"Poliwrath use Hydro Pump!"

"Swampert! Protect!"

Swampert protected itself from Hydro Pump.

"So close!" Said the Poliwrath's trainer.

"Sandslash! Use Slash on Geodude!"

"Geodude use Rock Throw!"

Sandslash got hit by multiple rocks before it could attack with Slash but managed to get up.

"Poliwrath use Focus Punch!"

"Swampert use Hammer Arm!"

Both Pokemon received each other's attacks and collapsed.

"Swampert, return! Crobat, you are next!" Brock quickly switched his Pokemon. _"For how long will I be able to keep up with them?"_ Brock thought for a moment.

"Poliwrath, return! Ninetales, come on out!"

"Sandslash use Rollout on Crobat!"

"Geodude, target Sandslash with Rock Throw once again!"

"Ninetales use Flamethrower on Geodude!"

Ninetales overpowered Rock Throw and hit Geodude which managed to endure the attack.

"Crobat ascend rapidly and use Cross Poison on Ninetales!"

"Ninetales use Protect!"

Crobat managed to avoid Sandslash's Rollout that way and with its wings launched a purple 'X' at Ninetales only to be blocked by Protect. Sandslash which missed was left vulnerable near Geodude.

"Geodude use Bulldoze on Sandslash! Crobat use Supersonic on Ninetales!"

"Fuck! Sandslash cannot dodge this! It's over for me!" Sandslash's owner said panicky seconds before Sandslash was obliterated by Geodude's Bulldoze.

"Ninetales use Flamethrower on Crobat!"

Ninetales hit Crobat but got confused in advance due to Supersonic's sound waves.

"Geodude use another Rock Throw!"

"Ninetales use Protect!"

Ninetales stumbled though due to its confusion hurting itself. Geodude's Rock Throw hit it as well.

"Crobat end this with Wing Attack!"

Crobat's wings turned white and gave Ninetales the finishing blow.

"I lost." Said the Ninetales' owner.

"Now, get out of my way!" Brock demanded from them when he defeated both of them.

"Hahaha! What are you talking about?" The other one said laughing. "We are not the only bodyguards here. Don't expect us to let you help your friend!"

Suddenly other three cultists emerged from a secret portal and approached Brock.

"Shit! I still have a long way to go!" Brock said as he greeted his teeth in annoyance.

While Brock was battling with the other three members of the cult Ash's Pidgeot and Jagen's Fearow were flying across the whole room exchanging blows.

"Pidgeot use Wing Attack!"

"Fearow counter it with Aerial Ace!"

Both attacks' collided and both Pokemon were knocked back.

"Fearow don't falter! Use Drill Peck!"

"Pidgeot use Feather Dance!"

Pidgeot got hit by Fearow's Drill Peck but reduced the damage because Feather Dance took effect before Fearow could land the hit.

"Pidgeot use Hurricane!"

"Fearow! Mirror Move!"

Fearow copied Pidgeot's attack and both trapped inside huge gusts of wind. When the gusts subsided both Pokemon fell down with great force on the ground and fainted.

"Pidgeot, thanks." Ash returned his Pokemon. "Primeape, your turn!"

"Hariyama, take battle position!"

" _He must do this on purpose! Using a Pokemon of the same type as mine once again to trick me or make me lose my concentration! I must find a way to outsmart him!"_ Ash thought as he got suspicious of Jagen's choices regarding Pokemon types.

"Primeape use Low Sweep!"

"Hariyama jump and use Vital Throw!"

Primeape tried to use Low Sweep on Hariyama but it jumped and while it was a performing a flip grabbed Primeape executing Vital Throw on it. Primeape then was sent flying and slammed its back on a wall.

"What the hell just happened?" Ash asked surprised as he witnessed something completely unexpected.

"Do you think you are the only one who can improvise moves?" Jagen said and made a devious smile.

"Primeape, get up!" Ash shouted at his Pokemon which was still down.

Primeape managed to get up and took a battle stance once again.

"That's the way! Use Low Sweep once again!"

"Pathetic! Hariyama jump again and perform another Vital Throw!"

Hariyama jumped before Primeape could attack and attempted the same trick. Then Ash smirked.

"Primeape use Close Combat on Hariyama! It cannot dodge this!"

Then Primeape with constant barrage of punches sent Hariyama on the ceiling and then fell down.

"What?!" Jagen was now the one who was caught off guard.

"You said pathetic before, didn't you? Do you know what's more pathetic? That you actually believed that I would try to repeat the same mistake twice in a row without some sort of plan!" Ash said that and smirked as he was provoking his short-tempered opponent.

"Laugh all you want! This is not over yet, punk! Hariyama use Force Palm!"

Hariyama suddenly got back up and hit Primeape with a shock wave at point blank range and the impact sent it flying and slammed on the wall again. This time Primeape fainted.

"How agile is this Hariyama anyway?" Ash hissed at his opponent and returned Primeape back thanking it in advance.

"Close Combat drop your defence. You should have been more aware of the consequences of the moves your Pokemon use." Jagen said as he smirked.

"Pikachu, let's show him how we deal with every Hariyama we meet!" Ash ignored Jagen's provocation and called Pikachu for his next Pokemon which nodded in response and took a battle stance.

"Hariyama, use Force Palm once again!"

"Pikachu block with Iron Tail!"

Both attacks collided and were proven to be even in terms of power.

"Now, Pikachu use another Iron Tail on Hariyama's leg!"

Then Pikachu started running around Hariyama which failed to keep up with it and suddenly felt a pain on its calf causing it to kneel.

"Hari!" Hariyama screamed in pain.

"Hariyama, stand up quick."

"No you don't! Pikachu, end this with Thunderbolt!"

"Pika-CHUUUU!"

Hariyama unable to dodge received another direct hit and fainted.

"Good job, Pikachu!" Ash complimented his Pokemon. "Return for now!" And then he switched Pikachu and called Bulbasaur instead.

" _This guy!"_ Jagen was cursing Ash in his mind and called his next Pokemon out without say anything this time.

It was a Tropius.

" _Again?! He uses the exact same type as me! He must have predicted my team somehow! I cannot explain otherwise."_ Ash started getting angrier.

"Tropius use Air Slash."

Tropius started flying and launched two disc like energy blades from its wings directly at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, counter it with Razor Leaf!"

Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf cancelled Tropius' Air Slash easily.

"Now use Stomp!"

Tropius suddenly flew to Bulbasaur and stomped its face causing it to flinch.

"Bulbasaur are you ok?"

"Sarsar!" Bulbasaur squeaked.

"Great, use Leech Seed!"

Bulbasaur shooted a seed from its bulb and planted it on Tropius' body which was wrapped by leaves and vines draining its energy. But, this didn't prevent it from flying around the cave.

"Don't falter Tropius! Use Leaf Storm!"

"Bulbasaur ran towards Tropius and use Vine Whip on its long neck."

A storm of sharp leaves hit Bulbasaur which managed to endure the attack due to its type. Then it wrapped its whips around Tropius' neck.

"Great! Now struggle its neck until it passes out!" Ash ordered.

"Tropius use Air Slash to get rid of Vine Whip!" Jagen commanded when he heard Ash's plan.

But Tropius was so panicked to the point that it couldn't comply and only tried to fly high enough to lift Bulbasaur as well. Bulbasaur's strength proved to be too much though and Tropius fainted due to suffocation.

"Great job, Bulbasaur! I have no idea you could pull such a power!" Ash complimented his Pokemon which squeaked happily at him.

"I start losing my patience with this raven haired bastard!" Jagen after witnessing his Pokemon defeated threw another tantrum.

* * *

 **With Misty**

"Just let me down already! I have nothing to contribute to you! Also I have my own legs so you don't have to carry me around!" Janeen kept complaining at Misty who was carrying her on her back but she kept ignoring her.

"You over there!"

Suddenly Misty heard a male voice from behind and turned her gaze back to see who was calling her. It was the police officer who was the head of the International Police's operation and was accompanied with other two officers as well.

"Are you referring to me?" Misty asked puzzled.

"Where is your friends? I'm the leading officer for this mission. Your reinforcements have arrived!"

"Wait, are you from the International Police?"

"Precisely! Please tell us where are the rest of your friends." The officer asked once again the surprised Misty.

"Ah, they are at the end of this hall." Misty said as she pointed out with her hand the right way.

"Thanks for your cooperation, you can go back now. Our squad has secured our base so they will take care both of you." The leading officer claimed.

"Don't count me in here! I'm being pulled by her against my will!" Janeen now complained at the officer who paid no attention to her.

"I cannot return yet! My friends need my help!" Misty responded at the officer who was walking with the other two officers ahead of her.

After hearing that the officer stopped walking for a minute. "I know how you feel. This is why I'm here too." He said as he was looking and then left with his party running.

"Wait, are you-?" Before Misty could finish her question the officers had disappeared.

* * *

 **Back to Ash and Brock**

After a tough non-stop battle Brock was left only with Croagunk while his opponents had a Rhydon and a Scizor left at their disposal. Brock was trying to find a way to only stall time now since his initial plan to help Ash after his win against the first two bodyguards was out of question.

Ash's Bulbasaur was battling against Jagen's Beedrill but this fight was brief and ended with a draw when Bulbasaur unleashed a full power Solarbeam from its bulb while Beedrill was hitting with Twineedle.

"Bulbasaur, thank you. Squirtle, you are next!"

"Kingdra, take battle position!"

"Squirtle hid inside your shell and use Hydro Pump!"

"Kingdra use Hydro Pump too!"

Squirtle hid inside its shell and while it was spinning towards Kingdra it fired huge blasts of water which came out from every opening of his shell. Kingdra's Hydro Pump couldn't block all the blasts of water that came out from Squirtle taking damage in advance.

"Kingdra let's speed up! Agility!"

Kingdra started moving around so fast that it was difficult to see.

"Squirtle use another Hydro Pump just like before!"

Squirtle tried to repeat the same move but Kingdra managed to dodge due to its speed boost.

"Kingdra now use Dragon Pulse!"

A purple beam hit Squirtle which fell back.

"Squirtle don't falter use Rapid Spin!"

Squirtle's shell start spinning and flew towards Kindra landing a hit this time.

"Kingdra use Flash Cannon!"

A silver beam hit Squirtle on its chest but managed to endure it.

"Squirtle use Skull Bash!"

"Kingdra use Dragon Pulse!"

Kindra's Dragon Pulse collided with Squirtle's head but the latter managed to hit Kingdra despite its efforts to cancel Skull Bash.

Kingdra fainted while Squirtle was panting.

"Squirtle, I think it's time to-"

"Squirtle!"

Ash thought about switching Squirtle but it denied and wanted to continue.

"I see! Ok, you can stay!" Ash said with a smile as he showed his clenched fist at Squirtle.

"Everything depends on you! Golurk, take battle position!"

"We have this Squirtle! Use Hydro Pump!"

"Protect!"

Golurk blocked Squirtle's Hydro Pump.

"Golurk use Shadow Punch!"

Golurk fired a shadowy unavoidable punch that defeated Squirtle.

"Squirtle, thank you."

"Now, use Phantom Force."

Golurk vanished.

"What?! I didn't call any Pokemon yet!" Ash shouted angrily at Jagen who ordered his Pokemon to execute another move.

"What are you talking about, idiot? You already chose your next Pokemon!"

"What do you mean?" Then Ash suddenly turned his gaze at Pikachu which was standing beside him and realized what Jagen meant. "PIKACHU, GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

Pikachu couldn't understand what Ash meant when he said this until Golurk appeared suddenly from behind and hit it with its fist. Pikachu was sent flying towards Jagen's side and landed on the ground screaming in pain.

"PIKACHU!"

"Golurk, end this silly rat with Stomping Tantrum!"

Golurk then standed in front of Pikachu and was ready to give the final blow stomping Pikachu with its giant foot to death.

"PIKACHU! IRON TAIL!" Ash screamed in agony.

Pikachu's Iron Tail connected with Golurk's leg but due to its injuries Golurk was steadily gaining the upper hand.

"Blastoise! Hydro Pump!"

Suddenly two blasts of water hit Golurk which fell down giving Pikachu the chance to escape and jump to Ash's arms.

"Everything is alright, buddy!" Ash said as he was hugging his Pokemon. "But what was that just now?"

"What the hell happened now?!" Jagen shouted surprised after he witnessed that someone else interfere in their battle.

When Ash turned his gaze towards the place where the water came from he saw the International Police's leading officer with a Blastoise and his acquaintances.

"I don't know who you are but-"

"Long time, no see! Ashy-boy!" The leading officer greeted him as he removed his helmet.

"Gary?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **This chapter was quite difficult to make and I'm still no quite sure about the final result. I mean there were many long battles so I had to think about more move sets, more Pokemon and more battle strategies than usual. That's why I am a bit skeptical about this. Also, the fact that I am quite sick the last few days didn't help either. Anyway, thanks for reading and I am waiting for your reviews.**


	20. Friendship In Tatters

**Review Section**

 **SolidWorkMan:**

 **I hope you got well from your illness.**

 ***Salutes then remains at ease***

 **Anyways, I thought Pikachu's life would have been ended by Jagen but thank Arceus, which would either end Ash with his will/ motivation to fight OR send him into deep chaos with his Aura powers/abilities.**

 **Music: Rogue One Trailer (Piano Version). Sorry, I can't resist it since the high notes and dramatic parts of it.**

Yeah, I recover now thanks! :)

Well Pikachu is fine…at least for now.

I always laugh whenever I imagine Pokemon with Star Wars OST.

 **Lol7908:**

 **You sir, know how to get people to read your storys. The art plus the description was all you needed to get me hooked.**

Thanks! But I think I still need a lot of work. :)

 **The Fabulous Asian:**

 **Ayyy, did not expect Gary to be the secret dude, that's a pleasant surprise, also who uses a Tropius? I never heard of anyone using Mr. Banana Chin over here for a battle. Anyways lo**

Mr. Banana Chin?! That one killed me.

 **MattVRox0525:**

 **"Hydro Hump..." XD! That was epic! If you evolve Geodude into Graveler or even Golem, can u give it Fire Blast plz? It would mean so much, as my Golem from PKMN Blue had Fire Blast!**

Damn, now I'm pissed! How did I write that? :P

I thought about evolving Geodude in the future but the Fire Blast thing wasn't in my mind. I will think about it. Thanks for the suggestion!

 **Back to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Friendship In Tatters**

* * *

 **Flashback: International Police's HQ**

Gary was in his laboratory and was observing a cheerful male Kirlia. The Kirlia was interacting with him and the whole room and Gary also placed intentionally near it a Dawn Stone to check if the Pokemon was aware of the fact that was near an item which could evolve it. He was wearing a white coat similar with the ones that Pokemon Researchers wear and was holding a pen and a note block where he was taking his notes regarding Kirlia's behavior towards him, the room and the stone. Suddenly his cellphone started ringing. Gary then left his note block at his office and answered the cellphone.

"Hello?"

" _Good morning! Did I interrupt something important?"_

"Mr. Black? No, not really." Said Gary surprised.

 _Ok that's good! I want you to gather as much available forces as you can find and lead them for an operation in Kanto Route 16!_ "

"What? This is so sudden and I have never led an operation on my own before!" Gary was trying desperately to dodge Black's request.

" _This is an order!"_ Black immediately shut him up and made him gulp once.

"I…understand!" Gary responded when he realized that he had no choice.

" _I will explain everything to you once you leave from the HQ!"_ After saying thatBlack hanged up.

"What the hell is this sudden turn of events?!" Gary shouted as he was grabbing his head in distress.

After he managed to calm down he recalled Kirlia and changed his outfit wearing his combat suit. Then he sat in front of a PC where he started looking for in a database which contained the IDs of available officers that he could take along with him.

* * *

 **With Black**

Black was walking in a hall and stopped in front of a door while he was holding a folder on his left hand. He knocked the door twice before he enters. He was in an office which looked familiar with his and belonged to Looker who was surprised seeing Black entering in a rush.

"What happened to you Black?! You are sweat-dropping!" Looker who was sitting at his desk asked him worried.

"This is a report for an urgent operation! We have spotted the Arceus Cult's base in Kanto! This folder contains all the details regarding the operation! You have to send it to our general immediately!" Black reported as he handed the folder to Looker.

"Wait! Wait! Don't talk so fast! Calm down first and then tell me what happened in detail!" Looker was waving his hands around trying to calm down a stressed Black.

Following Looker's suggestion Black sat on a chair and faced Looker while he was holding his head.

"Ok, now tell me what happened but please stay calm." Looker said to Black as he crossed his arms.

"Well, it's about Ash Ketchum. He somehow infiltrated along with his friends inside the Arceus Cult's base in Kanto which we were looking for."

"So do you want to tell me that Ash Ketchum and his friends are in enemy territory without support?"

"Yes. I told him to not make a move and wait till I bring reinforcements there but he decided to act on his own! So I had to rush the operation!" Black said as he was trying to suppress his anger.

"I see. You must be stricter with him so he won't try any tricks like this in the future."

"If he has a future."

"You are getting way too pessimistic now!"

"I'm afraid that if I become stricter with him this might have the opposite result!" Black stated having a puzzled look.

"If he is unable to comply then you must take measures. Otherwise, you should expect this kind of behavior to happen more frequently than before because he won't take your warnings into account at all."

"I understand…"

"So who did you send to be the head of this operation?"

"I asked Gary Oak."

"Gary Oak?! He is not read yet!"

"I have trained him well! Also, I couldn't think of better solution since agents Clark and Drew are out in Unova!"

"Why didn't you ask Anabel then? I think she could happily accept."

"Because…I asked her to cover me in a job I cannot ask her till I pay her back." Black reluctantly said as he was rolling his eyes.

After hearing that Looker facepalmed.

"Well, Mr. Looker please send the folder to our boss. I'm going to advise Gary for his mission so if you excuse me." Black left the room.

" _Joseph you should calm down otherwise you will have the same fate with your own people."_ Looker thought as he closed his eyes.

* * *

 **With Gary**

Gary was on the HQ's rooftop where his helicopter has landed. There were other four police officers waiting for him to enter. When Gary entered inside the helicopter he sat near the pilot. That moment the helicopter took off and another seven which were stationed around the HQ started following from behind. Gary then pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and called Black.

"Hi, Mr. Black. I'm currently leaving the base."

" _I see. Did you manage to gather enough forces for this mission?"_

"I want to believe yes. I gathered 40 police officers and we are currently heading to Kanto there with eight helicopters. I think we will be there in 35 minutes."

" _Good! Now let me tell you what to do."_

"Before you start I would like to ask you something regarding this mission! Are Ashy-boy and his friends involved in this?"

" _Sadly yes."_

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Gary shouted at Black.

" _Because if I told you this you would be more nervous and you would delay the operation!"_

"I see. I guess I would have panicked much more if I was aware of that."

" _So back to your mission. The base is located somewhere in Kanto Route 16. So they are probably hiding in a cave. I'm sending you the exact coordinates from the tracker I have implanted on Ash's radio. They are also constantly changing because he is on the move though. When you will arrive in the area pay attention to your surroundings so you can find clues regarding their base. If you notice something suspicious check this out but be careful in advance. This might help you find the passage that leads to their base."_

"I understand! When I locate the base what will I have to do?"

" _Just order your units to proceed with caution! Don't worry about them! They are trained for this kind of missions."_

"Ok, if I need anything I will call you."

" _Be careful out there, Gary. And bring some common sense to your friend."_ Black said before he hangs up.

* * *

 **Back to present**

"Gary?" Ash was surprised when he saw his friend.

"Don't stare at me like an idiot and keep fighting!" Gary shouted at him and stood beside him along with his Blastoise.

"Y-You are right! Charizard, I choose you!" Ash responded after he snapped out of the shock and called out his last Pokemon.

The other two police officers sent out a Magnezone and an Arcanine and started fighting alongside Brock who was reaching his limit.

"Golurk don't falter! We can still beat them!" Jagen said to his Pokemon which got up after receiving Blastoise's Hydro Pump.

"Charizard use Flamethrower!"

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump!"

"Golurk use Protect!"

Golurk's Protect blocked their attacks.

"Charizard use Flamethrower once again!"

"You too Blastoise! Use Hydro Pump!"

"Phantom Force!"

Golurk vanished and both attacks missed.

"From where is it going to pop up and strike this time?!" Ash said while he was looking around.

"Stay calm Ashy-boy! There is no way to lose if we fight together." Gary said as he pat his shoulder to calm him down.

Suddenly Golurk emerged near Blastoise and punched it causing to back off.

"Now Charizard use Dragon Pulse!"

The purple beam hit Golurk across its chest causing it to kneel.

"Blastoise end this with Hydro Cannon!"

Blastoise shot two big water cannon balls which finished Golurk much to Jagen's dismay.

"This is over! Surrender now to the International Police just like your acquaintances! If you are cooperative enough I will guarantee your protection!" Gary stated and he showed him his police badge.

"Like hell I'm going to betray my brethren! I'm out of here!" Jagen said and started running towards his throne.

"Oi, come back here!" Gary started chasing him.

Then Jagen pressed a switch of his throne which opened a secret passage from behind then he entered inside.

"I said come back here!" Gary demanded from him.

"If you value your life don't follow me! This emergency exit passage is only for one use and is going to collapse any second after its use!" Jagen said and vanished inside the passage which was covered by debris.

"Damn it, we lost the head of this base!" Gary said and punched a nearby wall.

"Relax, Gary. It's not your fault." Ash tried to console him as he patted his shoulder. "If you weren't here, I cannot imagine what would have happened to Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu also expressed his gratitude to Gary.

Then Gary remembered something that Black told him during his first days in the International Police.

" _Gary the most important thing in a mission is to avoid casualties. Securing the safety of humans' and Pokemon's lives is our top priority! Don't ever forget this!"_

"Yes. You are right, Ashy-boy!" Gary said and smiled.

"Please, just stop calling me Ashy-boy already! It has been so long!" Ash complained and chuckled.

"Yeah, not gonna happen!" Gary chuckled as well.

"Gary, thank you for bringing these guys here. I was reaching my limit." Brock came and joined the conversation. "Where is Misty?"

"She is along with the other officers. I found her on my way carrying a girl on her back."

"A girl on her back? Ah, you probably mean that blonde." Ash said when he understood what Gary meant.

"You guessed right. Anyway, let's get out of here. Also can we have a private talk later?" Gary's mood suddenly changed when he asked Ash.

"Yeah…sure." Ash reluctantly responded since he was aware of what Gary wanted to talk about.

* * *

 **Outside the cave**

Gary called the Kanto Police Department which sent lots of Officer Jennies in the area to transfer all the arrested members of the cult. Ash and Misty decided to trick and tie Brock on a tree until all the Jennies leave so he won't intervene in their jobs. While Brock was crying and Misty tried to persuade the officers to not take Janeen with them Gary and Ash who left Pikachu behind headed deep in the forest so they could talk in private. Before they start their conversation both of them stared at each other with a cold look. The tension between them started rising.

"Why did you disobey Mr. Black?" Gary started the conversation and went straight to the point. "He was pretty clear with you not to act on your own."

"I didn't act on my own. I had my friends with me, you know." Ash backed up his statement.

"Don't try to play with the words here. There was a reason that Mr. Black wanted you to wait. You saw it yourself. If I wasn't there your Pikachu would have been dead!" Gary raised slightly his voice when he said the last line.

"By the way, how did you guys find me?" Ash asked Gary.

"There is a tracker implanted on the radio that Mr. Black gave you."

"As expected. That was actually the excuse I used to persuade Misty and Brock to come with me." Ash said relieved. "I'm happy that it wasn't a complete lie after all."

"Ash don't push your luck. Mr. Black is a patient guy but if you anger him you cannot imagine what he is capable of to do!" Gary responded at Ash.

"Who is this Mr. Black that you mention all the time who is going to control my life Gary?! No one ever controlled my actions in the past so I won't let anyone to do that now! If you want to follow orders and be a puppet of his that's fine. But don't drag me to your level Gary!" Ash gave a tough answer to Gary.

"What are you talking about?! No one is asking to be a puppet here! You promised Mr. Black that you will wait till reinforcements arrive! And you clearly ignored him! Have some sense of honesty already, Ashy-boy!" Gary snapped at Ash.

"Just like you promised me back then that you will inform our friends that I survived from the incident? Aren't you being a hypocrite now?" Ash then said something that made Gary to explode.

"I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT EVERYONE!"

"FROM WHAT EXACTLY?! I WAS THE ONE WHO THEY WERE TARGETING NOT THEM! OTHERWISE THEY WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD AS WELL FOR A LONG TIME NOW! YOU LIED TO YOUR OWN FRIENDS ABOUT MY WELL BEING! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THAT NOW?!" Ash responded with the same manner.

"I…I…" Gary was trying to defend himself but he couldn't and ended up looking at the ground.

"As expected. We have nothing more to discuss here. Once again, thanks for your help back there. And never call me Ashy-boy again." Ash said as he left the place to reunite with the others.

" _Fuck! Just what the hell is going on with his mindset?!"_ Gary started cursing in his mind.

* * *

 **Mt. Silver**

There were members of the Arceus Cult standing on the top of a snowy cliff. Three of them stood out due to their coats' different color. The first was wearing a red one, the other a purple one and the guy who was standing between them a black one who was covering his face with a golden mask. Suddenly one of the regular members approached the black coat guy.

"Master, Admin Jagen who is the head of our base in Kanto just arrived here."

" **Weird he shouldn't be here. He also interrupted my training.** " The black hooded guy said with a deep menacing voice.

His mask provided a voice changer so his real voice could be unrecognizable to other people.

"My master, I'm sorry! We received a sudden attack from the International Police!" Said Jagen who came running and bowed with his head touching the ground asking for forgiveness.

" **How is this possible? Give me all the details.** " The cult's master demanded from Jagen.

"It was him! Ash Ketchum! That guy sneaked inside our base and caused havoc. This should have revealed the location to the International Police!" Jagen revealed the culprit of this attack.

" **Ash Ketchum? I see. So he was alive all this time and the International Police probably encouraged him to help them.** " The cult's master said with a very calm tone despite the situation.

"Also, one of my underlings said that he is capable of using Aura."

" **Aura? This is fascinating! Maybe we can use him for our search of the Azure Flute in the future. Thanks for your report.** "

"T-Thanks, my master! It's an honor for me to receive praise from you!" Jagen shouted happily.

" **Now you should prepare for your sacrifice to honor our lord Arceus.** "

"Wait…W-W-What are you saying now, my master?!" Jagen stuttered with a scared look.

" **You are not any use of me since we lost our base of operations in Kanto. But you accomplished a lot as an Admin so you are worthy to be a sacrifice and help us to reach our goal.** "

"I-I-I can still help you! Just give me a second chance!"

" **A second chance? What are you talking about? As an Admin you were the most ruthless one killing your own underlings for the slightest mistake. I overlooked that only because you were doing a good job at maintaining our base in Kanto. So after losing our base why should I give you a second chance? Just accept your fate. You will become immortal just like the rest of our brethren who gave up their lives to support our goal.** "

"PLEASE! I'M TOO AFRAID OF THIS! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET! I BEG YOU! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!" Jagen desperately started pulling his master's coat crying in advance.

" **How annoying… Caius put him out of his misery.** " The cult's master said as he turned his gazed towards the guy with the purple coat.

"Why…me?" Said the purple-hooded guy named Caius with a bored tone.

" **Someone has to do it. You should do something about that eternal boredom of yours.** "

"PLEASE! RECONSIDER!"

"Ugh, what…a pain…in the…ass. Marshadow…use Spectral Thief…on him."

Then a Marshadow appeared from Caius' shadow and emerged into Jagen's shadow. Suddenly his body turned numb and could barely move.

"Mmmmaaaasstt…"

Marshadow suddenly hit him with its fist impaling his body leaving a hole in his chest. His skin turned white and his body wasn't moving anymore.

"Marshadow…throw him…from the cliff." Caius gave his last order.

Marshadow followed his trainer's command and threw Jagen's lifeless body from the cliff.

" **Ok. Let's head back to Johto.** " The cult's master said with the rest following from behind.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **And here is the final antagonist and another two Admins. The last part of the Kanto arc is going to end with the battle between Ash and Lance. After that expect the other Pokegirls to appear as well especially Lillie. Thanks for reading and I'm awaiting for your reviews.**


	21. The Strongest Dragon Master

**Review Section**

 **SolidWorkMan:**

 **Woah! Ash is on a roasting streak. First: Misty, Brock, and now Gary? Also a master that has another master? Is this some kind of Star Wars kind of thing? Because half of my mind is telling me it is and other half says it's not. I can also tell that this story is gonna be like 100 chapters long at least(correct me if I'm wrong if you want to) because I saw a story with 200 chapters. Insane right?**

 **Music:**

 **-Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker Remix (Before the arrival of the base and aftermath of the base)**

 **-Metal Gear Acid: Interval of Dark (Arceus Main HQ)**

Eh, he hasn't really fought with Misty for a serious reason though. Well, not exactly master who has a master it's more like an Admin facing the Leader. Yeah, the story is not going to be short. It will probably take a while till it ends because of limited time. If I don't have time at all I will announce a hiatus. But the story is going to be completed nonetheless. I have also seen stories with over 300 chapters so compared to this that is not insane :P

 **Next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: The Strongest Dragon Master**

* * *

Ash headed back to his friends while Gary was following from behind with a menacing look. Misty who saw Gary in this state asked him where he and Ash went. He didn't hide the fact that they had an argument back there but didn't go into detail and reassured her that despite their little quarrel they are still in good terms. Even though Misty wasn't convinced by him she decided to not ask more about this. Gary then ordered one of the pilots to transport Ash and his friends to Indigo Plateau where Lance was while he headed back to the International Police HQ.

* * *

 **With Ash and co**

"It was really generous of Gary to give us a ride." Brock said with a smile.

"Yes, he also promised me that if Janeen confesses everything she knows about the Arceus Cult, she is free to stay with me in Cerulean Gym." Misty who was sitting beside Brock added as well.

"Ash are you listening?" Brock said to Ash who had spaced out.

"Eh? Yeah, I'm sorry. I was thinking my battle against Lance. I need to form a strategy so I can keep up in our battle." Ash responded.

"After all this, there is really no point to think about this now. Let's relax for the rest of the day." Misty suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Ash agreed.

"I think it's better to think about your promised date with Lillie." Brock teased Ash who glared at him.

"Oi, don't remind me that! Only the thought makes me feel embarrassed! Also, you are the last person I want to hear that from!" Ash responded at Brock pointing at him with a blushed look.

"Who would have thought that Ash could actually having trouble issues regarding romance?" Misty smirked as she said that.

"Argh, for how long are you going to keep making fun of me about that?!" Ash started ranting and grabbed his head in distress.

* * *

 **Two hours later: International Police HQ**

A new meeting between the most notable members of the International Police. The Arceus Cult's defeat in Kanto was a big issue which had to be covered from public since many Kantonian people started getting suspicious after the dispatch of many Officer Jennies. The general after he scratched his bald head in embarrassment made an announcement.

"Thanks to Agent Black's intervention and action the Arceus Cult's operations in Kanto are no more. Let's hope this will be the beginning towards a better!"

All the people who were present in the room applauded Black. Then he stood up from his seat and placed his right hand on his chest.

"Thank you for your complements General but I don't deserve the praise. I was in the background the whole time while Gary Oak and his squad did all the hard work. So I would like them to be the ones who deserve a reward." Black stated and sat down to his seat.

"Humble as always." Anabel who was sitting near him commented.

"I'm not being humble, I'm just stating the truth." Black responded to her.

"Now I would like to go into full details regarding the Admin who escaped according to Agent Black's report. His name is Edward Jagen. He was a young businessman from Hoenn who had everything he desired in his life: money and family. His organizational skills were that good that he could easily handle many tasks at once. But one day he lost everything. His daughter died when she was only four years old from cancer while his wife cheated on him stealing his fortune in advance causing him to fall into madness. After that he disappeared from the public eye and no one heard about him ever again."

"That means he decided to change his life by devoting himself to Arceus as an attempt to get back what he lost." Brandon said who was present as well.

"That also explains why he was an Admin. With such skills he could easily to organize a base so his higher-ups took advantage of it. But it's sad that people can go to such lengths to find a new purpose in life." Anabel stated with a depressed look.

Black didn't say anything and just closed his eyes. Looker did the same as well. Guzma who was also present he was just picking his nose.

"General, we have a new report!" A low-rank inspector appeared.

"Spill it out then." The General reported.

"Two young men who were travelling across Mt. Silver found the body of a dead man!"

Then Black raised his hand and asked. "I don't want to sound like an insensitive bastard, but isn't this the job of the local police to investigate an ordinary murder?"

"No, you misunderstood Agent Black! We identified the victim and his name is Edward Jagen!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone said at once in the meeting hall.

"This isn't a coincidence! The fact that he failed to protect the Arceus Cult's base probably cost his life!" The General stated while all the others nodded as well.

"That seems to be the case. The victim had a hole on his chest and his skin had turned white even though his death was a few hours ago!" The inspector said.

"So you mean that his body was decomposing faster than normal?" Looker asked the inspector.

"Precisely!"

"This is unfortunate. We lost a big chance to catch and interrogate one of the big heads of their cult giving us an advantage in this guerilla-like warfare." The General stated with disappointment.

"I don't think we have more to discuss here so if you excuse me, I will be at my office trying to find more clues about this Jagen guy and the cult in general." Black said as he exited the meeting hall.

The General agreed and dismissed everyone from the hall.

* * *

 **The next day**

Ash with his friends met Lance who insisted to stay at his home for a day. The next morning Ash before he joins Lance and his friends who were eating breakfast decided to contact Black and switch a Pokemon for his battle against the champion.

" _Look I will only warn you this time but the next one I won't be that good. Believe me. Stop acting on your own recklessly without thinking the consequences of your actions!"_ Black said from the radio.

"Yeah and I'm sorry about that but I want sometimes to prove that I don't need that much help to deal with my problems. I feel like I'm useless without help." Ash gave an honest answer about how he felt when he took his decision.

Black sighed after he heard that and gave his own answer. _"It's normal to feel like that and that's good because it seems you have ambitions. But you must also recognize and accept the limits of your own abilities. No one is perfect in this world not even Arceus."_

"You are right, I guess. By the way, how is Gary?" Ash asked curiously.

" _He is fine but tired. He told me you had a quarrel back there but didn't want to say anything more about this."_

"Yeah, that's true. I don't hold any grudge to him though. I also said things I wouldn't say under normal circumstances. The whole thing with the Arceus Cult affects somehow myself at times. Tell him I am sorry about what I said back there on my behalf."

" _I will. Also, tell your friend Misty that the woman Gary brought in the base for interrogation is free to go and is heading to Cerulean City. He told me that your friend wanted her to be free and take her along with her."_

"Yeah, she told me about that. Probably, she won't be able to come with me in Hoenn."

" _So are you going to head there next?"_

"Yes, I also learned that May and Dawn are there competing in the Hoenn Grand Festival."

" _I see. Anyway, I have to go so take care and don't forget what we said earlier."_ Black said before he hangs up.

After that Ash headed back to others who were sitting on a table eating breakfast and took a seat near Lance. Then he started a conversation with him.

"Mr. Lance, I never asked you before. How does it feel being a Champion?" Ash aksed curiously since he never asked a Pokemon Champion something like this before.

"To say the truth, no one ever asked me something like that. It always feels good to be the strongest but I think I still have a lot to learn. Because I am a Champion that doesn't mean I have to slack off. Actually the most difficult thing isn't to be a Champion but to keep your position as one." He gave his answer based on his own beliefs.

"Have you ever lost your position as one?" Ash questioned him once again.

"Ash, that's a bit rude to ask!" Misty berated Ash and then proceed to drink her tea.

"Haha, I don't mind. Don't worry about that." Lance said with a smile to Misty and then answered Ash's question. "Yes, I lost my position twice from two very strong trainers."

Everyone looked surprised at him.

"Well it was a long time ago you must have been very little back then. I don't really remember myself when it was." Lance responded to Ash.

"I see. Do you remember if one of this two guys had the name Black?"

"Are you referring to Mr. Black? Was he a Champion?" Brock asked Ash.

"Yes, he told me that he was a Champion just before I started my journey and met you, guys."

"Eh, I'm not sure about that. As I mentioned before, it's been a long time since then." Lance said while he was scratching his head.

"It's ok. You don't have to remember."

"Actually, I remember the second trainer who took the Champion's position from me. His name was Joseph Bridger. This guy was really something else."

"Joseph Bridger? I never heard that name before." Ash said and held his chin.

"He was a young boy who wore a blue jacket, jeans and a cyanoblue hat. He had a clean face and his dark brown hair were kinda messy with bangs which obscured his right eye."

"Um, that description really doesn't look like Black. How good was he as a battler?"

"His fighting style was something that I have never seen before. It was almost impossible to outsmart him in the battlefield and his Pokemon weren't only pretty strong but they could easily execute every plan he had in his mind. I never beat him in a battle but back then I wasn't that strong but I really improved when I joined the Pokemon G-Men organization. Also I am considered to be the strongest Dragon-type trainer by many people."

"The strongest Dragon-type trainer! That's an amazing feat! But if you never beat that Joseph guy how did you take back your position as the Indigo Plateau Champion?"

"Some time later he won the Pokemon Champions League and became the World Champion but he gave a hate speech regarding the tournament's quality. He received a lot of hate because of that and his name was removed from the League's Hall of Fame. His past achievements also got disputed as well and the guy disappeared. No one has heard of him since then. After that Mr. Goodshow had to abolish the League for a long time and make it more challenging so this took a long time. The new tournament is going to start the next year."

"Really? I didn't expect to hear something like that!" Ash said with a surprised.

"Actually, this is known for a long time now." Brock commented.

"That's true. I remembered you said that you lived in Gerdia. This place must be way too isolated from the rest of world" Misty added as well.

"Yeah, that's true." Ash responded at her while he was staring at his breakfast.

"Well, after we eat how about we start our battle?" Lance proposed.

"Agreed." Ash said and shared a handshake with him.

After that they started eating once again.

* * *

 **30 mins later**

Ash and Lance were seen standing at the stadium where the Indigo League Conference takes place. The whole stadium was empty though.

"Wow… who would have thought that I would feel way better if there was crowd in stadium rather than it being empty." Ash said with a deadpan look.

"Don't pay attention to that now let's start our battle!" Lance said and grabbed a Pokeball from his belt.

"This is a 6 on 6 battle between the Indigo Plateau Champion Lance and challenger Ash Ketchum! You may release your Pokemon!" The referee said.

"Tyranitar, go!"

A big Tyranitar appeared which silently took a battle stance. Sandstorm also started engulfing the field.

"A Tyranitar, huh? As expected you are not using only Dragon-type Pokemon." Ash smirked when he said that. "Ok, Primeape go!"

"That's a good choice for Ash. But I clearly can see anything from here." Misty who was sitting on a bench along with Brock commented.

"That's true. But Lance has probably been in this position before so I won't be surprised if he manages to win this round somehow. He will probably try to take advantage of the sandstrorm." Brock stated as he observed the field.

"I give you the first turn Ash."

"Ok. Primeape use Low Sweep!"

"Tyranitar use Protect!"

Primeape's kick was blocked by Protect and then it received minor damage from the sandstorm that Tyranitar summoned.

"Tyranitar use Fire Fang!"

Tyranitar's fangs were covered in flames and bit Primeape on its arm.

"Primeape use the chance and hit Tyranitar with Karate Chop!"

Primeape hit with a super effective Karate Chop Tyranitar which backed off. The former though kept taking damage from the sandstorm.

" _This is bad! Primeape won't be able to endure more of this. I have to think something quick!"_ Ash thought and gritted his teeth.

"Tyranitar use Stone Edge!"

Blue colored sharpened stones started spawning from the ground.

"Primeape quick use Close Combat on the ground!"

Primeape started punching the ground blocking the stone before it would stab it. Suddenly Tyranitar was in front of Primeape at point-blank range.

"Quick! Close Combat!"

"Use Fire Fang!"

Tyranitar bit Primeape's head and lifted from the ground while it was punching the former non-stop. Both Pokemon received lots of damage.

"Tyranitar throw it now!"

"Primeape try to grab on Tyranitar's neck!"

Before Primeape could even react Tyranitar threw it away and slammed its back into the stadium's wall. It fainted. The sandstorm also subsided.

"Primeape is unable for battle! Tyranitar is the winner!"

"Primeape, thanks." Ash said and recalled Primeape.

"That Tyranitar is really bulky." Misty commented.

"That's true. I didn't expect it could survive a beating like this." Brock added as well.

"Squirtle, I choose you!"

"Tyranitar, return for now! Gyarados, go!"

A red Gyarados appeared.

" _It's been a long time since I saw this Gyarados."_ Ash thought and smiled when he remembered his adventure back in Johto which involved that specific Pokemon.

"Squirtle hit Gyarados with Rapid Spin!"

"Deflect it with Dragon Tail!"

Gyarados' tail turned blue and repelled Squirtle's attack. Squirtle stood back and took battle stance once again but it was evident that it received damage even though it was hiding inside its shell.

"Squirtle use Hydro Pump!"

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump too!"

Both attacks cancelled each other.

"Skull Bash!"

Squirtle managed to land a direct hit at Gyarados which was knocked over by the attack.

"Great use Skull Bash again!"

Squirtle went for another attack but Gyarados managed to get up quickly.

"End this with Hyper Beam!"

The energy beam directly hit Squirtle which was unable to counter it. Squirtle fainted much to Ash's despair.

"Squirtle is unable for battle! Gyarados the winner!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **The next will be the last chapter based on Ash's adventures in Kanto. Next station is Hoenn. Thanks for reading and I'm awaiting for your reviews.**


	22. Difference In Power

**Review Section**

 **SolidWorkMan:**

 **I really love this story and half of that fight but it's sad that I think I can go no further since I never watched/saw the Hoenn arc :(**

 **Anyways, keep up the good work and I think almost all authors will be on hold because of finals. Good luck if you have them.**

 **"So long as zero remains...one... will eventually grow back to 100 again."**

 **Music:**

 **-Lance vs Ash: "Metal Gear Online- Survival"**

 **-Debriefing/ Black &Ash conversation: "Credits Roll- Ace Combat X"**

Eh, don't expect too much for references from Hoenn. It's good but not really that memorable. And I don't have finals. But, I have lots of responsibilities that keep me really busy. Anyway, I hope you stick around. :)

 **The Fabulous Asian:**

 **Hey that's pretty good, love how Guzma is just there picking his nose, grammar is a bit off here and there but it's not as bad as to the point where you can't understand the context, battle was pretty interesting and eventful.**

Yeah, the fact that I'm not a native English speaker gets on my way at times. I always try to polish the chapters by fixing my mistakes. Thanks for pointing this out though. It was easier to pinpoint where my mistakes were. Also, I'm glad you like it despite the mistakes.

 **Well, next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Difference In Power**

* * *

"Squirtle, thanks! Rest for now!" Ash said as he recalled Squirtle.

" _As expected from a Champion! The slightest mistake in a battle against one is fatal!"_ Ash thought before he chooses his next Pokemon.

"He lost quickly two Pokemon but I want to think the damage both Primeape and Squirtle dealt to Tyranitar and Gyarados respectively is considerable." Misty said worried but showed some signs of optimism.

"I guess so. Primeape hit hard Tyranitar which has double weakness against Fighting-type moves with Close Combat and Squirtle's Skull Bash is seen taking down very strong opponents in the past with one hit. But, I'm afraid that Lance will try to cover his Pokemon's damage by switching them in every round so Ash has to win at least once if he wants to hope that he has a chance to obtain the Champion Badge." Brock added as well.

"Bulbasaur, your turn!"

"Gyarados, return! Aerodactyl, you are next!"

" _I knew that he was going to switch again!"_ Ash thought before he gives his first order.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!"

"Aerodactyl use Aerial Ace!"

Aerodactyl dodged easily Bulbasaur's vines due to its speed and landed a hit on Bulbasaur which was knocked over.

"Bulbasaur are you ok?!"

"Saur!"

"Aerodactyl use Aerial Ace once again!"

"Bulbasaur wait!"

" _What is he planning?"_ Lance thought for a moment.

"Now use Leech Seed!"

The seed that Bulbasaur shot from its bulb hit Aerodactyl restraining its body due to the thin vines and leaves which came out from the seed causing it to fall down canceling Aerial Ace.

"Now prepare a Solar Beam!"

Bulbasaur started gathering solar energy into its bulb.

"Aerodactyl try to use Fire Fang!"

Aerodactyl managed to get up and fly once again towards Bulbasaur with its fangs engulfed in flames. Bulbasaur though had gathered enough energy and hit Aerodactyl with a strong Solar Beam which caused it to fall back. Even though Aerodactyl received damage from Solar Beam and Leech Seed's effects it could still keep fighting.

"Now use Razor Leaf!"

"Aerodactyl use Iron Head!"

Aerodactyl hit Bulbasaur which managed to endure the damage and its Razor Leaf and Leech Seed were more than enough to make Aerodactyl succumb to its wounds.

"Aerodactyl is unable for battle! Bulbasaur is the winner!"

"Great job, Bulbasaur!"

"Saur!"

"Thank you Aerodactyl!" Lance said as he recalled it.

"That was an amazing performance from Bulbasaur. I wonder though if Ash is going to switch him." Brock said.

"I think Ash is probably going to keep Bulbasaur in the match due to Leech Seed." Misty speculated Ash's plan.

"Kingdra, go!" Lance revealed his fourth Pokemon.

"Bulbasaur use Leach Seed!"

Just like Aerodactyl, Kingdra was restrained by the vines and leaves of Bulbasaur's seed which started sucking Kingdra's energy.

"Use Ice Beam!"

"Bulbasaur dodge it and use Vine Whip!

Bulbasaur managed to avoid Ice Beam and landed another hit on Kingdra with its vines.

"That's the way! Now use Razor Leaf!"

"Kingdra use Dragon Pulse to block it!"

Both attacks cancelled each other.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf again!"

"Kingdra use Ice Beam but don't try to block Razor Leaf this time!"

Both Pokemon received each other's attacks this time but Kingdra was the one who ended up standing in the field.

"Bulbasaur is unable for battle! Kingdra wins this round!"

"Bulbasaur you did well." Ash said after he recalled his Pokemon.

"Now Ash has three Pokemon left while Lance has still five." Misty said.

"To say the truth, I doubt that Ash has a chance to win this battle but I believe he will manage to impress Lance and will win the badge at the end." Brock stated with an optimistic tone.

"Snorlax, you are next!"

"Snooorlax!"

"Kingdra use Hydro Pump!"

"Snorlax jump and use Body Slam!"

Snorlax dodged Hydro Pump and crashed Kingdra with its body and then bounced back using its belly taking his battle stance once again.

Kingdra managed to get up but received additional damage from Leech Seed.

"Kingdra use Smokescreen!"

Kingdra released a cloud of smoke which engulfed the field. Snorlax who was unable to see was trying to pinpoint Kingdra's location.

"Now Kingdra use Draco Meteor!"

Kingdra shot a white ball which exploded in the air sending multiple orange spheres which were falling with great speed towards the whole field. Snorlax who couldn't see what was going on got hit by some of these spheres which knocked him back.

"Snorlax use Rest quickly!"

Snorlax fell into sleep and replenished its energy.

"Kingdra use Hydro Pump on Snorlax before it wakes up!"

Kingdra launched Hydro Pump at Snorlax twice. But both attacks barely had any effect due to Snorlax's durable body and Draco Meteor's drawback of making special attacks weaker after its use. After Kingdra's attacks, Snorlax woke up.

"Snorlax use Ice Punch!"

Snorlax with an icy fist punched Kingdra on its face causing it to faint in advance.

"Kingdra is unable for battle! Snorlax wins this round!"

"Phew, Kingdra went down as well. Snorlax you did great!" Ash said while he was cleaning his forehead from his sweat.

"Kingdra thanks for your good job. Rest for now."

"Interesting that Snorlax managed to pull this off while it has replenished his energy during Rest." Brock said smiling.

"I agree. I think Ash can go even further and give some trouble to Lance." Misty added as well.

"Tyranitar go!"

Tyranitar reappeared once again bringing back another sandstorm.

"Snorlax use Ice Punch again!"

"Tyranitar block this with Fire Fang!"

Snorlax's fist collided with Tyranitar's fangs and both of them stepped back. Snorlax suffered from the sandstorm effects receiving minor damage.

"Snorlax use Body Slam!"

"Tyranitar sent Snorlax flying with Stone Edge!"

Snorlax got hit by the blue sharpened stone and then fell clumsily into the ground but managed to get up. Sandstorm damaged Snorlax even more though.

"Snorlax don't give up! Use Hyper Beam!"

"Tyranitar! Earthquake!"

Both Pokemon fainted after they received each other's attacks. The sandstorm subsided as well.

"Both Pokemon are unable for battle! This round ends with a draw!"

"Well, I have to say Ash that it's been a long time since a mere challenger managed to push me this far. I really like that!" Lance complimented Ash.

"I should be the one to thank you, Mr. Lance. I always love to challenge strong opponents especially someone as experienced as you." Ash chuckled.

"Despite the result it seems that Ash is winning this badge. Lance looks very satisfied." Brock said smiling.

"Yeah, I agr-"

Before Misty could finish her sentence her cellphone started ringing.

"I'm sorry Brock I will have to answer this."

"Yeah, take your time."

After Brock said that Misty left the place.

"Gyarados, go!"

The red Gyarados entered in the field again.

"Pikachu, you got this!"

"Pikapika!"

Pikachu then took a battle stance against Gyarados.

"Gyarados use Flamethrower!"

"Pikachu dodge and use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika-chuuuu!"

Pikachu's Thunderbolt was super-effective causing Gyarados to scream in pain but managed to endure it.

"It can still go, huh?" Ash said surprised. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt one more time!"

"Pika-chuuuu!"

"Use Protect!"

Thunderbolt was blocked.

"Shit, so close." Ash said disappointed.

"Time for our counterattack! Hydro Pump!"

"Quick, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's Thunderbolt got overpowered by Hydro Pump which hit Pikachu in advance.

"Pikachu, are you ok?" Ash asked worried seeing Pikachu scream in pain but then it squeaked confidently to relieve him from his worries.

"Gyarados use Dragon Tail!"

"Pikachu deflect it with the Counter Shield!"

" _Counter Shield?"_ Lance wondered for a moment in his head what Ash meant.

Pikachu started spinning while emitting electricity. Gyarados' tail couldn't penetrate the shield and received damage instead causing it to back off.

"Now, Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

"Protect!"

Pikachu slammed into Protect's barrier and knocked over.

"Gyarados use Flamethrower!"

Pikachu couldn't react and got hit again.

"Don't give up Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!"

"Pikapikapikapika-"

"Blast Pikachu off with Hydro Pump!"

"Pikachu dodge it!"

"What is he doing?! With Volt Tackle it's almost impossible to change your direction without cancelling the attack!" Lance said surprised.

"When I was training Pikachu I noticed that Volt Tackle was cancelled once Pikachu stopped running in a straight line! So I decided to work on Pikachu's speed more but never tried this till now!"

Pikachu's body despite being engulfed by electricity was agile enough to change its direction avoiding Hydro Pump in advance. Volt Tackle finished off Gyarados but Pikachu received recoil damage.

"Gyarados is unable for battle. Pikachu wins this round!"

"It really worked! Great job, Pikachu! Now we are even!" Ash said happily.

"Thanks, Gyarados! Charizard it's your turn." Lance called his fifth Pokemon.

A powerful Charizard appeared.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Charizard use Dig!"

Charizard hid underneath the ground before Thunderbolt could hit it.

"Pikachu try to intercept it!"

Pikachu was trying to guess where Lance's Charizard was going to appear. Charizard though appeared below Pikachu wasn't able to see through this in time and got him but managed to stand up. Charizard though was suddenly suffering from paralysis.

"Static. I should have been aware of that." Lance blamed himself for not predicting this.

"This is our chance Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Charizard try to block this with Flamethrower!"

Charizard's paralysis prevented it to follow his trainer's command and got hit by a super-effective Thunderbolt by Pikachu.

"Charizard use Air Slash!"

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu hit Charizard on its belly before it could attack.

"Now go with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu smashed Charizard's head causing it to fall down.

"That's it now use another Thunderbolt!"

"Charizard fly quick!"

Charizard managed to recover and dodged Pikachu's attack.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

"Charizard attack with Dragon Claw!"

Charizard's arm formed a glowing claw and collided with Pikachu's Iron tail. The latter couldn't overpower its opponent and fell on the ground with force resulting to its faint.

"Pikachu is unable for battle. Charizard wins."

"Pikachu are you ok?" Ash who rushed towards Pikachu's side asked his barely conscious friend who managed to nod its head before passes out again.

Ash left his friend on Brock's hands and then prepared to use his last Pokemon.

"Eh, where is Misty?"

"She received a call and said that it was an important one so she exited the stadium."

"I see. Please take care of Pikachu."

"Yeah, don't worry about that."

"Charizard, you are next!" Ash after he took position once again he revealed his last Pokemon.

Ash's Charizard appeared and glared at Lance's Charizard.

" _My own Charizard won't be able to keep up with his. I hate to admit it but he raised and trained his own better than me."_ Lance thought before he makes his final decision.

"Charizard return. Dragonite, you are next." Lance decided to use his ace to go against Ash's last Pokemon.

"Grrr!" Dragonite growled at Charizard in an attempt to provoke him but the latter decided to not respond back and took a battle stance.

"Dragonite use Dragon Rush!"

"Charizard use Dragon Pulse!"

Charizard managed to hit Dragonite before it manages to come near Charizard.

"Use another Dragon Pulse!"

"Dragonite use Fire Blast!"

Fire Blast overpowered Dragon Pulse but the collision weakened the attack enough for Charizard to grab and toss it on the air where the flames extinguished.

"Now Dragonite use Thunder Wave!"

Dragonite's antennae released blue electricity hitting Charizard which was paralyzed after the contact.

"Charizard can you move?"

"Grr!" Charizard after it struggled a bit made a thumb up to assure Ash.

"Great! Charizard use Earthquake!"

"Dragonite fly in the air quickly!"

"This is what I wanted! Charizard use Dragon Pulse!"

Charizard managed to deal more damage to an unguarded Dragonite.

" _Amazing. He used Earthquake as a distraction and when Dragonite wasn't paying attention to his opponent he ordered his Pokemon to attack again. This guy has really improved and has a good chance in the P.C.L."_ Lance thought and smiled at the same time.

"Dragonite don't falter! Use Dragon Rush!"

"Charizard use Flamethrower!"

Dragonite evaded the attack and hit Charizard with Dragon Rush.

"Charizard grab Dragonite and use Seismic Toss!"

"Dragonite try to escape!"

Despite Dragonite's fight to escape Charizard managed to keep the former in check and crashed it to the ground.

Dragonite though quickly got up but it showed signs of fatigue.

"Dragonite use Brick Break!"

"Charizard use Dragon Pulse!"

Charizard suddenly got interrupted by its paralysis giving the chance to Dragonite to smash its head with Brick Break.

"Now go with Dragon Rush!"

"Charizard try to evade this quick!"

Dragonite though had the momentum and hit Charizard with another Dragon Rush and knocked it over. Charizard managed to get up but it was barely standing.

"Dragonite use Hyper Beam!"

"Charizard use everything you have left in this attack! Dragon Pulse!"

The two attacks' collision triggered a large scale explosion which sent flying both Pokemon. After the explosion's smoke subsided both Pokemon were on the ground. But suddenly Dragonite struggled but managed to get up emerging victorious in the battle.

"Charizard is unable for battle! Dragonite wins the round and Champion Lance is the winner of this battle!"

"Dragonite, you did well! Thanks!" Lance congratulated his Pokemon and recalled it.

Ash with a bittersweet look thanked Charizard for his efforts and recalled it as well.

"Well, Ash I have to admit I enjoyed this battle a lot." Lance stated with a smile.

"So do I. But still it feels bad to lose." Ash responded at him showing a small sign of disappointment.

"This is good." Lance then said after he heard his response.

"Eh, what do you mean by that?" Ash asked him with a puzzled look.

"You cannot imagine how many trainers have come here to challenge me for the badge and the only thing they said is that they wanted to give me a battle good enough so I can acknowledge them and hand them the Champion badge. With this kind of mentality you stand no chance to win this league. You must always seek win in every battle and strive to be the strongest." Lance expressed his own beliefs regarding how a Pokemon Trainer should act.

"We are on the same wavelength then, Mr. Lance!" Ash chuckled.

"I'm aware of that. I saw it in your eyes while we were battling!" After he said that Lance he headed to the referee who was holding a badge case which had the Champion badge inside. "That's why I would like you to receive this. You deserve it." Then he handed the badge to Ash.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Lance!" Ash chuckled and happily accepted the badge.

"I hope to see you in the tournament and battle you once again." Lance expressed his wish.

"That would be great! I hope we meet again there!" Ash said and shared a handshake with him before he goes with Brock and search for Misty.

* * *

 **Outside the stadium**

Ash and Brock greeted Misty who had just hanged up her phone.

"I'm sorry for disappearing like that, Ash. How did it go?" Misty apologized to Ash for leaving in the middle of his match.

Ash didn't say anything and only showed the badge smiling at her.

"That's great Ash! Did you also win the match?" Misty curiously asked him.

"Ehm…no!" Ash lowered his head in disappointment.

"That was an OHKO in his confidence, I guess." Brock said after he saw Ash's reaction.

"Eh, sorry that wasn't my intention!" Misty apologized.

"I don't mind. Anyway, who was in the phone?" Ash then changed the subject.

"I was talking with Gary. He told me about Janeen's situation. They are going to bring her back in Cerulean City any time now."

"Oh, I see. But why did this phone call take so much time?" Brock asked curiously.

"He was telling me about the interrogation. She was cooperative and revealed that there are no other bases of the cult in Kanto. Also, she stated that the cult is consisted of seven bosses: four Admins, two Guardians and the Master. The International Police's also confirmed that one of the Admins was found dead a few hours later after our attack in the cult's base. His name was Edward Jagen." Misty revealed everything she learned from Gary.

"That was the head of the base and the guy I was battling the whole time there." Ash said and held his chin.

"They must have murdered him for failing to protect their base." Brock tried to guess.

"I don't think there is a point to think about that. Anyway, Misty it seems you won't be able to come with us in Hoenn. Am I right?" Ash asked Misty but it was evident on his look that he already knew the answer.

"It's not only about Janeen but I also have to return to the gym and keep up with my studies as well. I would love to accompany you till Viridian City but I am in a rush. Sorry about that." Misty apologized.

"No need to say sorry here. You are also pursuing your own goals just like everyone does." Ash chuckled.

"Don't worry. If something goes wrong feel free to call me for support." Misty said smiling and started heading back home.

"We hope to see you soon, Misty!" Brock said as he waved his hand along with Ash and Pikachu at her.

"Take care, guys!" Misty waved back at them before she disappears.

"Ok, now let's head for the Viridian City Airport!" Ash said to Brock.

"Yeah, May and Dawn are currently in Hoenn so it will be fun to see them again! But I guess the Hoenn Grand Festival will keep them busy for a while."

"I guess so. It seems we will be only just the two of us for now." Ash said as he scratched his head.

Then they headed to Viridian City.

* * *

 **Hoenn Region: Slateport City**

Many people have been seen staring at the stands which were selling lots of content related to the upcoming Grand Festival in Hoenn. Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy who always act as the Festival's committee were surrounded by many fans who were asking for autographs and taking photos with them. Two beautiful young women were seen trying to escape from some die-hard fans of them. It was May and Dawn who were running away from them. Their outfits were the very same from when they met for the first time in Sinnoh to challenge the Wallace Cup back then. Suddenly they found a backstreet where they managed to hide.

"Ugh, who would have thought that it would be so frustrating to be famous?" May who was panting said to Dawn.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I cannot even look the stores for a good dress in this place without having a crowd surrounding me." Dawn complained to her friend.

"At least you don't have my own bottomless stomach. Whenever I try to eat at a fancy restaurant I am afraid of them disrupting my meal!" May said clenching her fist angered.

"I still cannot figure out how you can keep your silhouette in check after consuming so much food." Dawn wondered as she stared her body.

"This is something that even I cannot find a proper answer for this." May chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to check the area!" Dawn headed to the main street again.

"Ok, but be careful!"

"I guess everyone must have left now." Dawn said after she popped her head out to check if there were still fans of them around.

"Are you sure about that?" May asked with a worried look.

"I told you everyone left. No need to worry!"

"You don't help, you know…" May responded at her with half-closed eyes.

"What do you mean by that? Just come out already!" Dawn responded with an annoyed look and then dragged May out.

Then they started walking on the city's main road without problems.

"May! Dawn!"

A voice of a young woman came from behind startling the two friends. Both shuddered at the thought of another crazy fan of them was pursuing them. Then they turned out to see who she was they saw a beautiful blondie.

"Lillie?! What are you doing here?!" x2

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **I'm very sorry for the long wait but my tight schedule really gets on the way. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'm awaiting for your reviews.**


	23. Goodbye, Kanto! Hoenn, Here We Come!

**Chapter 23: Goodbye, Kanto! Hoenn, Here We Come!**

* * *

After their initial shock, May and Dawn were seen along with Lillie in a café. Both women were covering their faces with hoods so they couldn't be noticeable from their fans. Lillie was wearing a white dress quite similar with the one she wore ten years ago but this one had sleeves which they reached her wrists. Also, she didn't wear her sunhat anymore but she retained her old hairstyle. The three of them ordered green tea since May and Dawn really wanted it so they can finally calm down and Lillie just went with the flow. Then they started talking about different topics.

"It's been quite a long time since the last we met each other!" Lillie said with a smile.

"You know you scared us to death! You cannot imagine how annoying it is to be surrounded by fans of yours to the point that you cannot be around public areas. Why didn't you say 'Alola!' as you do back to your home?" May said to Lillie.

"May, relax. Don't get so aggressive over this." Dawn tried to calm down her friend.

"Well, I'm sorry for that. It just feels weird to me to greet people in a foreign land as I do back to Alola." Lillie chuckled.

"No need to apologize, Lillie. I should be the one who have to say sorry. When I get hungry I'm short-tempered." May apologized to her.

"Eh? I-It's ok, May! Really! I'm not offended!" Lillie felt embarrassed as she shook her hands around blushing.

"Shhh! Don't shout our names!" x2

"Oops! Sorry, I forgot!"

"Anyway, you seem pretty lively right now! You are like a new person! It seems that your mood changed completely when you learned that Ash is alive." Dawn said as she saw her friend to be very happy.

"I agree. You were very gloomy and depressed look all the time back then after his funeral." May said as she recalled in her mind how Lillie was like years ago.

"Back then when I learned that Ash died I felt that a part of me started vanishing." She said as she placed her hand on her chest. "I was refusing to accept that something like this happened, but I also realized that dwelling back to the past would destroy me. So I decided to move on and become a great Pokemon Trainer following Ash's footsteps. But it wasn't easy since I and my brother had to take care of Aether Foundation as well making me feel depressed." Lillie expressed how she felt back then.

"If that was the case, why didn't you say anything to your mother back then? I'm sure she would understand your situation!" Dawn asked Lillie who was looking at her cup of tea.

"I didn't want to leave my mother behind. Our family had just turned back to normal after she overcame her obsession over the Ultra Beasts and I was also away from my older brother for a long time as well. I felt that I would be the one this time who would leave them behind something that wouldn't make feel any better."

"I see. That makes sense." May said with a sad look.

"Please, don't be sad. That was my decision back then. I still trained a lot though. I completed all the Island Trials in Alola gaining many Z-Crystals in advance. Also, I won the Alola League that was held later and then battled my former teacher and current Champion Kukui which I haven't managed to win so far."

"Wow! Despite you staying behind you still managed to keep up and actually make some remarkable progress!" Dawn said as he clapped her hands.

"I agree! But seeing you right now I think you could be an amazing Coordinator as well!" May added as well with a smile.

"Hmm, I'm not sure about that. I really enjoy Pokemon battles so I wouldn't like to change a career now." Lillie said as she thought about that for a moment.

"Whatever, suits you better. If you are happy with that, then we are happy as well!" May responded back.

"I'm glad to hear that! Anyway, let's stop talking about me! How did you girls do in Contests all this time?"

"We have won 8 Grand Festivals each. We are both trying to reach Wallace, the former Hoenn Champion who owns 14 and is the greatest Coordinator of all time." Dawn stated.

"Wow, you still have a long way to go!" Lillie said surprised.

"Of course we have! He is also participating here so we hope we can put him down." May said with burning eyes.

"I wish best of luck to you both. I came here to watch your performances!" Lillie said with a smile.

"I thought you mainly came here to see Ash." Dawn said surprised.

"Of course not. I really want to see him again but I also want to experience how Contests are looking like. Seeing you both here makes it even better."

"We are happy to hear that! At least we will have you to support us." May responded happily.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, our boyfriends are not around." Dawn said disappointed.

"Wait, do you have boyfriends?!" Lillie asked surprised.

"Yeah, I am with a guy named Drew who is a Top Coordinator just like us but he decided to not participate here and he is currently in Johto. Dawn has Paul who used to be a rival for Ash. Now he is in Sinnoh and he battles the E4 members so he can participate in the P.C.L." May revealed as Dawn nodded her head.

"Really? That's great, I hope this will work out for you!"

"It's already working but we still need to make some compromises in our relationships. Please don't ask more." Dawn sighed.

"I…see." Lillie said silently as she saw both girls start remembering things that grinded their gears.

"Lillie, judging from what you said before about Ash it seems to me that you had a crush on him." May said skeptical.

"I think the same too." Dawn said as well.

After she noticed that her friends were suspecting her she blushed and revealed everything.

"I was for a long time now…" And then sighed after she said that.

"As expected." May smirked.

"I think the two of you will make an interesting pair." Dawn added.

"J-Just stop the two of you!" Lillie covered her red face with her arms in embarrassment.

After this moments enjoyed their time talking about other trivial things as well.

* * *

 **International Police HQ**

"This must be wrong! I cannot imagine what will happen if a crisis like this happens right now!" Black who was sitting at his office said while he was looking some sheets of paper.

"Sir, what are you suggesting?" An officer who was present asked Black.

"Seriously, I have no idea! And it's practically impossible to hide something like this from the public for a long time! This crisis seems only to be in the initial stages!" Black said skeptical as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Should we inform the other inspectors and agents?"

"Of course, we should! Don't ask stupid things! Copy these papers and send them to everyone!"

"I see. Then what will you do, sir?"

"I will have to travel and meet with a certain someone. Now go!" Black revealed and stood up.

"Yes, sir!" The officer left the place.

" _First, we had the cultists and now this! What the hell is going to happen to this world?"_ Black thought with a concerned look on his face.

As he was thinking that he exited the office. Then he encountered Looker who was looking at him worried.

"Can I help you, Joseph?"

"Mr. Looker, I really respect you but please stop calling me by that name!" Black looked at him with an annoyed look.

"You know I'm worried about you. You look much stressed the whole month. You need some rest."

"I just learned something outrageous so I am in a rush. I sent an officer to copy the files regarding this and they will be sent to your offices. Now, please can you tell Jessie, James and Meowth to meet me at the heliport?"

"It seems I cannot change your mind, huh?" Looker sighed while as Black shook his head. "I will inform you are free to go."

"Thanks, Mr. Looker. I'm on my way." Black said as he started leaving.

"Be careful, out there Joseph!"

"Don't call me like that!"

* * *

 **Kanto: Viridian Airport**

The airport were full of tourists who were visiting Kanto for sightseeing while other Kanto natives were intending to visit Seafoam Islands and Cinnabar Island to enjoy their vacation. There were also others who bought tickets to visit Hoenn and Alola. The personnel was constantly busy to serve all the customers. Ash along with Brock were talking to a young man who was selling tickets.

"This is my training ID. I have registered for the P.C.L. so I have a premium seat in the Champions League airlines!" Ash said to the guy.

"I see. You are Mr. Ketchum, am I right?"

"Yes."

"You are correct. You have a free premium seat but your friend has to buy a ticket like regular people."

"Eh, do you mind telling me how much does it cost?"

"Well, if you want to sit near each other this will cost 5,000 Pokedollars."

"5,000?!" x2

"Yes, the Champion's League airlines offers many luxuries during your travel such as high-quality food, movies that has not be shown in the cinema yet and very comfortable seats."

"That makes sense. Ok, here is my credit card." Brock said as he handed his card to the guy.

"Ok, your flight is going to leave in half an hour. You can proceed to your seats. Have a safe trip!" The guy wished with a smile.

Ash and Brock after they struggled to pass through the countless tourists managed to reach the aerodrome where they saw a big blue plain which had the Champions League logo on it.

"This is it, Brock!" Ash said pointing his fingers at it.

"Yeah, let's proceed!"

After they entered inside the plane and sat on their seats they looked outside of the window, Kanto for one last time before they leave. A smile appeared on both faces as they remembered how much they enjoyed their new adventure in Kanto. The time passed and the plane started getting full. Many people were interested in travelling to Hoenn for vacations and the Grand Festival.

" _Ok, everyone! We are ready to take off! Please, wear your seat belts!"_

After this announcement from the cockpit, the plane started moving and managed to ascend in the sky. When the plane started Ash who had his backpack above his head took it and searched for something inside.

"What are you doing?" Brock asked Ash curiously.

"Wait and you will see!"

"Hey, Ash look this hot air hostess over there. I wish I could talk to her."

"You can just call her if you want something otherwise just ignore her. I have these to kill time." Ash said as he showed some magazines to Brock that made him blush.

"W-W-When did you buy this?!" Brock stuttered and then took a magazine from him.

The magazines had many nude photos of many models including Giselle's.

"Do you remember our time in Saffron City? I bought them there but I didn't have the chance to read them." Ash said laughing.

"You bastard, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Can you even imagine how Misty would react if she saw us doing this? We would have probably ended up lying dead in a graveyard." Ash said scared.

"I cannot disagree here…" Brock responded shivering at the thought.

Then both dag their faces into the magazines and tried to hide their nosebleeds.

* * *

 **Hoenn: Evergrande City**

"Mr. Black? Should we land here?" James said as he was piloting.

"Yes, this is good. I want the three of you to check the helicopter till I return."

"As you wish, Mr. Black!" x3

The helicopter landed and Black holding a briefcase headed to a nearby building. When he entered he heard a familiar for him voice.

"You really deserve the Champion badge. You have really improved since the last time we battled."

"Thanks! I wish we will meet again in the P.C.L."

"You can count on it. I am the Champion after all."

Black noticed there two guys discussing. The first one was a man in his mid-thirties who had light steel blue hair and wore a black coat with a red tie. The other one was a young man who had black hair and wore a black outfit and an aqua scarf.

"I hope to see you again, Mr. Stone." The young man said and passed near Black who was heading inside the building.

"Me too, Alain. Keep going with your badge quest." Steven Stone, the Hoenn Champion stated.

Then Steven noticed Black and turned his back on him changing his attitude.

"You have no business here. Leave." Steven said with a cold tone.

"I knew you would react like that upon seeing me. But I am not here to discuss about the past." Black responded with a serious tone.

"I don't care about your reason. Just leave."

"I have some important files which foreshadows an imminent danger. You are a person I can trust here." Black stated ignoring what Steven said.

"Sorry, but I cannot trust you though."

"I know that you hate my guts but I would like to have your cooperation in this." Black said and tossed the briefcase he was holding.

When Steven heard the briefcase hitting the ground couldn't control his curiosity and checked the files that this briefcase had inside while black sat on a bench. When Steven started reading his eyes suddenly widened and from the shock he dropped down all the sheets of paper he was holding.

"W-What is the meaning of this?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	24. Unknown Threat

**Chapter 24: Unknown Threat**

* * *

"I asked you something! Tell me what the meaning of this is!" After he managed to overcome the initial shock Steven turned an angry gaze towards Black who covered his eyes with his fedora hat.

"You saw it yourself. This is something we will have to deal in the future." Black said like he has accepted what is going to happen.

"But, if this -!"

"Shhh! Don't talk so casually about that and tone your voice down too. This is a secret. If someone learns about this, the news will be spread and panic will prevail in the world." Black interrupted him.

"Then, how are you going to deal with this and how much time there is left for preparations?"

"I have no idea. All this became known a few hours ago. We can only make assumptions about this. As for preparations, this is the most difficult. Unlike the event which took place ten years ago only in one region this is seen in three regions in a short amount of time. That means that this time the whole world will probably be caught in this."

"I see. It cannot be helped then." Steven sighed.

"Excuse me! I was leaving but I heard Steven shouting so I came back to check if everything is alright." Alain who was supposed to have left the place returned.

" _Unexpected guest! This is what I wanted to avoid! Damn it!"_ Black thought as he was trying to maintain his cool.

"Alain, this isn't about you. I have a private chat with an old friend of mine here. Or more like an old acquaintance of mine." Steven said to him.

"You… I think I have seen you somewhere before." Alain said when he saw Black.

"Your intuition isn't wrong. I was the guy who interrogate you during Ash Ketchum's funeral."

"Yes, that International Police guy! Now I remember! Also, you must learn that Ash is actually alive! Anyway, has Steven do anything wrong?"

" _Hmm, it seems that only Ash's Kanto friends are aware that I'm involved with him. Let's ignore this for now and go straight to the point."_ Black thought before he gives his answer.

"No, he hasn't. I can reassure you about that. But this is the only thing you get to know from this. The rest, as Steven said, is not your business. It would be better for you to leave."

"But I want to help! Whatever it is!"

"I hate to admit it but he is right, Alain. This isn't something that you could probably do in this case." Steven said to Alain and then looked at Black. "Actually, I wonder why I am even involved in this myself since I don't belong in the International Police either."

"I know you well, Steven. You are one of the strongest Champions in the world and are always determined to protect everything you care. Your battle skills and experience will be valuable when the time comes."

"I may have no idea what is going on, but I also have something to protect too! Do you expect me to know that something feels off and do nothing about it? Who do you think you are to decide who is worthy to deal with this or not?" Alain angrily shouted at Black.

"Alain, this guy over there is the former World Champion and now a high-rank Agent of the International Police for a long time. I lost against him in the P.C.L.'s finals ten years ago. He has ton of experience so he knows what he is talking about."

"Really? This guy beat you in a battle? How didn't I hear anything about him before then?" Alain asked and raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story and I have no reason to tell you." Black responded as he stood up.

Then took his briefcase and decided to leave the place.

"Steven, if I learn more about this, I will contact you."

"Hey! Don't decide that on your own! I haven't given you my response about joining you yet, Joseph!" Steven shouted at him.

"Don't call me by that name!" Black responded back shouting as well.

Then Alain stood before Black obstructing his path.

"You start pissing me off. Don't get on my way." Black said in a cold manner.

"No, till you tell me what is going on!" Alain insisted.

"Alain, just leave him alone! You cannot stop him!" Steven warned him but he ignored him.

"I have no time for this!"

"What the-!"

Black suddenly grabbed Alain's right hand and pulled him away opening his path in advance. Alain was completely caught off guard and couldn't react in time. Steven who knew that this was going to happen didn't intervene at all. Black then exited the building. Suddenly a Pokeball is seen falling in front him and revealed a Charizard which was now the one blocking Black's path.

"This is getting ridiculous. What are you even trying to accomplish here?" Black sighed as he said that to Alain who was standing behind him.

"Since you aren't taking me seriously at all, I will challenge you to a battle. If I win you will tell me everything. If I lose, I will leave you alone."

"This is ridiculous, Alain! You are not ready to take him on!" Steven shouted as he considered Alain's challenge to be irrational.

"This will end rather quickly you know." Black stated with confidence.

"Just choose your Pokemon and start!"

"Ok. Since you are so determined you will witness my lifelong partner! My friend, prepare for battle!"

Black threw his Pokeball revealing a Blaziken.

" _That Blaziken! Don't tell me! He is actually getting serious here!"_ Steven thought surprised as his eyes widened.

"Charizard get ready!"

Then Alain revealed a Mega-Ring on his wrist.

"Charizard! Mega-Evolve!"

His Charizard evolved into Mega Charizard X.

"It's not necessary but I will follow you! Blaziken! Mega Evolve!" Black mega-evolved his Pokemon as well via a Mega-Ring he wore under his sleeve.

Mega Blaziken took a battle stance as well.

"Charizard use Flamethrower!"

"Blaziken use Fire Punch to deflect Flamethrower!"

Mega Blaziken's burning fist broke through Mega Charizard X's Flamethrower causing the blue flames to disperse in the air.

"Charizard use Dragon Claw!"

"Blaziken use High Jump Kick!"

Mega Blaziken suddenly kicked Mega Charizard knocking it over in advance.

"Are you ok, Charizard?" Alain said with his Pokemon nodding its head after it got up.

"Blaziken use Thunder Punch!"

"Charizard use Thunder Punch too!"

Both fists collided with Mega Blaziken fist steadily overpowering forcing Mega Charizard to retreat.

"Charizard use Dragon Claw!"

"Block with Fire Punch!"

Both attacks cancelled each other.

"Charizard use Thunder Punch!"

"Blaziken evade this and attack with Thunder Punch as well."

Mega Blaziken evaded Mega Charizard's fist and started moving around with incredible speed.

"Try to follow its movements Charizard!"

Suddenly Mega Blaziken punched Mega Charizard across its face with Thunder Punch causing it to stumble.

"Charizard, focus!"

"Blaziken keep moving around."

Mega Charizard after a while couldn't keep up with Mega Blaziken's speed. Then Mega Charizard took a Fire Punch from behind.

" _I cannot find an opening and my Charizard can't match his Blaziken's speed. I have no choice. It's a do or die!"_

"Charizard use Blast Burn!"

Mega Charizard punched the ground which started shaking from the wave of energy. The energy then burst upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames ready to hit Blaziken who was moving around the field.

"Blaziken use Protect!"

Mega Blaziken suddenly stopped and blocked the attack but the whole place was engulfed by smoke.

"Charizard fly high and try to intercept it from the air!"

"Too late for that. Your Charizard cannot move for a while and with my Blaziken's Speed Boost it's impossible to catch up or escape. Blaziken use Hi Jump Kick!"

Mega Blaziken suddenly emerged from the smoke hitting Mega Charizard's belly while it was trying to fly away. Mega Charizard slammed its back into the ground and Mega Blaziken pinned the former down.

"Charizard try to get rid of Blaziken!"

"Blaziken use Thunder Punch!"

Mega Blaziken started hitting constantly Mega Charizard with a barrage of Thunder Punches. Unable to react Mega Charizard fainted and returned back to its original state.

"Charizard!" Alain shouted and ran at his defeated Pokemon.

"I think we are done here. Next time, it's better to hear what other people have to say and think before you take rushed decisions." Black said as he recalled Blaziken and left the place while Alain lowered his head and clenched his fists. Steven said nothing and closed his eyes as he returned back to his building.

* * *

 **Rustboro City**

Ash and Brock had just arrived in Hoenn and had left from the city's airport. It was already evening and lots of people were wondering around the city in crowds checking the local stores which were still open serving their customers. Both of them wondered if they kill some time for shopping or go straight at the Pokemon Center to rent a room for the night and ask for the Hoenn Elite Four's whereabouts.

"I think it would be good to go for some shopping. We will need more food and some Potions as well." Brock suggested.

"Are we low on food again?!" Ash shouted surprised.

"What did you expect? We eat large amounts of food all the time and I haven't gone for shopping since we were in Saffron City."

"I see that makes sense. How much money do you have? I'm running low since I stopped working."

"I have lots of money. Don't worry about that. Being a doctor pays you quite a lot."

"I would be jealous if being the doctor didn't require so much studying." Ash commented as he placed his hands at the back of his head.

"Well, how much do you have and say that you are running low?"

"I currently have 7,500 Pokedollars. So I don't really have the luxury to buy a lot."

"Let me do the shopping. Why don't you go to the Pokemon Center to rent our rooms?"

"Fine by me. But are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Yeah, don't worry about that."

"Ok, we will meet at the Pokemon Center." Ash and Pikachu waved at Brock who was heading to the city's store district.

* * *

 **Pokemon Center**

Ash noticed that the Pokemon Center didn't have much people around like the rest of the city, as he walked in with Pikachu.

"Good evening, Nurse Joy. Do you happen to have a spare room for two people?"

"Of course, we have one on the 2nd floor."

"That's great! How much does it cost for one night?"

"It's 1,500 Pokedollars per night."

"I see. Here take this." Ash handed 1,500 Pokedollars he took from his wallet.

"Here is the key of your room. Enjoy your stay!" Nurse Joy said and bowed.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy. May I ask you something else too?" Ash said as he took the room key from Nurse Joy.

"Please go ahead."

"I am in Hoenn to challenge the Elite Four. Do you happen to know where I can find them?"

"Of course. The Elite Four members Sydney and Glacia are already in Rustboro City. They will stay there for a few days."

"Really?! That's very convenient! Could you tell me how they look like?"

"Yes. Sydney is a young man who is almost bald but has a few red hair resembling a fire. He has a very upbeat personality and is always available for a battle. He specializes in Dark-type Pokemon. Glacia is a beautiful young woman with blonde hair which reaches her neck. She has always been seen wearing a fancy purple dress in the public and she's into ramen. She specializes in Ice-type Pokemon."

"I see. That was very helpful, Nurse Joy. Thank you very much!"

"No need to thank me!"

"Ok, Pikachu let's get to our room." Ash said with Pikachu going ahead.

* * *

 **With Brock**

Brock was on the store district carrying multiple bags which contained food and Potions.

" _Well, I think this is all what I needed. Let's head to the Pokemon Center."_ Brock thought while he was walking inside the crowd.

While Brock passed near a backstreet a strange figure appeared.

"Tall, tanned, small eyes and spiky hair. This must be the Dr. Brock Harrison." A man who was behind the shadows said in his radio.

" _Yes, this is him. Our target has been spotted!"_ Said someone from the other line.

"Should I proceed to the next stage of our plan, boss?"

" _Not yet. There are lots of people around there. Exposing ourselves will be proved fatal. Just keep following him for now."_

"Acknowledged. When should we act then?"

" _Once everything is prepared. The rest of our forces haven't been assembled yet. Till then don't lose track of him and don't make unnecessary acts on your own."_

"Ok, boss."

" _Don't screw this up! We have to avenge our brethren for what happened back in Kanto! Ash Ketchum and his friend will regret starting a war with us!"_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	25. The Power Of Cooperation

**Review Section**

 **DIE:**

 **Been reading this story and it is very good.**

As for this chapter I did not like that I have treated Ash as a pervert like Brock or worse, I felt very OOC and it is not part of his way of being. It would have been better for Brock to show Ash those erotic magazines and Ash with WTF face or saying "there he is again with his nonsense for women"

First of all thanks for reading thus far. :)

I get what you mean. I was quite skeptical about that as well. But we have also to take into account the fact that Ash is an adult here. It would be quite a stretch for him to not understand this kind of stuff in this age. But yeah everyone sees it differently.

 **Apparently the cult intends to leave Ash without any respite or even to relax, things seem to be complicated even more.  
Alain did not know who he was facing, but sooner or later he would know what is happening.  
Well that's it.  
Bye.**

Yeah, the cult has the objective to eliminate everyone they consider dangerous. Of course, they won't let him to catch a break.

Alain sooner or later will get dragged into this mess as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 25: The Power Of Cooperation**

* * *

 **Next morning**

Ash and Brock woke up and decided to take breakfast in the Pokemon Center. Ash though wasn't eating much from the breakfast buffet and was staring at his mug of coffee quite skeptical. Brock noticed that as he was smearing strawberry jam on his bread and asked him what it was bothering him.

"Ash. Is everything ok?"

"Eh? Ah yeah, I'm fine. I'm just in a dilemma." Ash who had initially spaced out, calmed down who looked worried.

"What kind of dilemma?"

"While you were away, I asked Nurse Joy about the whereabouts of the Hoenn Elite Four yesterday. She told me that two of them are here in Rustboro." Ash stated as he took a sip from his coffee.

"That's pretty good. We won't have to look for them then."

"This is what I thought too…" Ash sighed as he said that.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I heard some rumors this morning when I went outside the Pokemon Center and heard that both of them intend to leave today while they were supposed to stay here for a few days. So I don't have the time to challenge them both and I have to choose only one now." Ash said with a disappointed look.

"I see. That's a problem. But what could possibly make them change their minds like that?" Brock wondered as he held his chin.

"Who knows? I have to decide which one I should challenge and this is really difficult to decide."

"Have you thought about challenging them both at the same time?" Brock then suggested something that Ash didn't think.

"Both at the same time? Do you mean a double battle against two Elite Four members?" Ash said and raised an eyebrow.

"Precisely. I don't think they would deny that against a passionate challenger like you."

"You are probably right. I have nothing to lose by just asking them. Thank you for your help, Brock!" Ash said and thanked his friend after he made up his mind.

"No problem, Ash. When are we going to look for them?"

"Right now! There is no time to waste!" Ash said as he stood up and dragged an unprepared Brock along with him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

In an unknown deserted coast there were two members of the Arceus Cult talking. The sound of the waves that were constantly crashing onto the shore covered their voices so no one could be able to overhear their conversation.

"So how are things going from your own side?"

"Everything is going according to our boss' plan. The Rusturf Tunnel is under our complete control. If that raven-haired bastard and his friend come through here it is guaranteed that they will fell into our trap."

"That's quite reassuring if they don't head. We have the Petalburg Woods under our control as well. There is no way to escape from both of us."

"Great to hear that. This time the cult will succeed and I boss will be satisfied as well."

"Precisely, my brethren! But it's a shame that we cannot attack him while he is in Rustboro."

"We cannot expose ourselves to the public. We will make the whole world our enemy and will lose our influence. This is how the cult survived all these centuries. By working in the shadows."

"I was carried away, you are right about that. I just want to see him die so bad for what he did to our brethren so I'm growing impatient."

"I know how you feel but we cannot kill him at least not yet. Our master stated that because of his Aura powers we must capture him alive and force him to look for the Azure Flute for our sake."

"Aura powers? This bastard? I really want to see him dead."

"Ok, enough talking about your hatred. The spies who are checking him stated that he will leave once he battles the Hoenn Elite Four members who are currently there. But they haven't confirmed where he will head once he completes his battle."

"Well, he won't avoid an ambush whenever he heads."

"That's true."

"Anyway, I'm taking my leave now. I have to make some final preparations for our ambush in Rusturf Tunnel."

"Ok, if we will have visual contact with him we will call you for back up in case he tries to retreat."

After that, the two guys disappeared.

* * *

 **Back with Ash and Brock**

"Please! I beg you both! Have a double battle with me!" Ash after finding Sidney and Glacia tried to persuade them to battle him before they leave.

"You are quite persistent, aren't you?" Glacia said with a puzzled look as Ash bowed.

"I don't see why not! I'm up for a challenge!" Sidney as he smiled and grabbed a Pokeball.

"You are always up for a challenge." Glacia stated as she stared at Sidney and then something touching her hand.

"What an astonishing beauty you are! I really cannot take my eyes away from-GAH!" Brock who was trying to flirt with her was hit by Croagunk's Poison Jab and was dragged away by him while Ash was facepalming the whole time.

"Sorry about that. Just pretend it never happened. Anyway, that means yes? Ash after he apologized to Glacia asked them if the battle was going to be a thing with a concerned look.

"Ok. We will challenge you both. But you will have to follow our own rules here." Glacia said with a cold tone since she looked disgusted from Brock's antics.

"I don't mind. Please go on." Ash said with a smile.

"Both me and Sydney are going to use three Pokemon each. So you will have six Pokemon with you. If one of us is out of Pokemon you win a badge. If you beat us both you win two. If you fail to beat at least one of us even if both have only one Pokemon standing you get nothing. Do you abide with these rules?" Glacia explained the rules and asked Ash straight out if he agrees with it.

"I wasn't in any position to bargain to begin with so I will accept. Can we battle at the Pokemon Center's field? I need to receive the Pokemon I intend to use in our battle."

"That's fine by me! What do you say Glacia?" Sidney agreed and asked Glacia.

"Ok, we will come along." Glacia reluctantly agreed as well.

* * *

 **Pokemon Center**

Ash chose his Pokemon and exited the Pokemon Center confronted the two Elite Four members which were standing on the other side of the field. Brock was sitting on a bench and Pikachu was beside him since Ash decided to make a full change on his team since everyone was still tired after the battle with Lance.

"Mightyena, so your power!"

"Frosslass, you are first!"

"Boldore and Corphish, go!"

The first Pokemon appeared and the battle started.

"Frosslass use Blizzard!"

A strong blizzard started heading to Ash's Pokemon.

"Boldore use Sandstorm to send Blizzard away! Corphish use Bubble Beam on Mightyena!"

"Mightyena use Sucker Punch on Corphish!"

Mightyena hits Corphish with its leg before it could attack with Bubble Beam but couldn't avoid later the latter's attack taking damage from the bubbles. Boldore's Sandstorm fended off Frosslass' Blizzard and was in effect in the field inflicting damage to everyone but Boldore which was unaffected due to it being a Rock-Type.

"Frosslass use Hail!"

The sandstorm disappeared and was replaced by hail which damaged everyone but Frosslass.

"Boldore use Flash Cannon on Frosslass. Corphish use Harden!"

"Mightyena use Crunch on Corphish!"

"Frosslass avoid the attack and try to come close to Boldore!"

Mightyena landed a hit on Corphish which managed to avoid some damage due to Harden's effect. Frosslass managed to avoid Flash Cannon and was in front of Boldore at point blank range. The hail continued to give more damage to everyone but Frosslass.

"Now Frosslass use Confuse Ray!"

"I knew you were going for that! Corphish prevent her with Crabhammer!"

"Mightyena use Take Down to knock over Boldore!"

"Boldore use Flash Cannon on Mightyena!"

Frosslass got hit across the face with Corphish's Crabhammer and Confuse Ray missed its target much to Glacia's annoyance. Mightyena got hit from Flash Cannon and fainted. Hail also disappeared from the field.

"Tch! With your fucking weather changes I was the one who got screwed hard over here!" Sidney shouted after he witnessed his Pokemon fainting.

"Just stop complaining already and call your next Pokemon!" Glacia said to him as he glared at her.

"Thank you for your effort, Mightyena! Shiftry, you are next!"

"Corphish use Bubble Beam on Frosslass! Boldore use Rock Smash on Shiftry!"

"Frosslass use Ominous Wind!"

"Shiftry use Leaf Blade on Corphish!"

Corphish managed to hit Frosslass but it along with Boldore were caught by Ominous Wind. Shiftry came and slashed Corphish with Leaf Blade and then got hit as well by Boldore's Rock Smash which made it retreat. Corphish after the attack fainted.

"Corphish thank you! Pignite, you are next!"

"Frosslass use Hail!"

Both of Ash's Pokemon and Shiftry got hit by hail it just like before.

"Pignite use Flamethrower on Frosslass!"

Frosslass was engulfed in flames and fainted.

"Good job, Frosslass. You can rest. Walrein, you are next!"

"Shiftry use Leaf Blade on Boldore!"

"Boldore endure it and use Sandstorm!"

The weather changed once again but Leaf Blade finished off Boldore which couldn't take another hit.

"Boldore, thank you. Rest for now." Ash once again calling back his defeated Pokemon.

" _This Shiftry is big trouble. It took out both of my first two Pokemon ."_ Ash thought as he stared at it.

"You are next, Heracross!"

Heracross was revealed to be Ash's fourth Pokemon and stood beside Pignite.

"Shiftry use Extrasensory on Heracross!"

Shiftry unleashed released a multicolored circular beam with white crescents around it at Heracross which couldn't react and was knocked over.

"Heracross don't give up yet! Attack Shiftry with Megahorn!"

"I won't let you! Walrein use Blizzard!"

"Pignite! Cover Heracross' using Flame Charge!"

Pignite engulfed in flames started running and blocked Blizzard leading the way to Heracross which started flying with it horn glowing white.

"What?!" Glacia said surprised.

"I will cover you! Shiftry use another Extrasensory!"

"Pignite use Brick Break on Walrein!"

Pignite moved away and the Extrasensory's beam hit Heracross' Megahorn which was coming from behing with tremendous speed overpowering the opposing attack and dealing the final blow on Shiftry. Pignite smashed Walrein's head with a swift chop. Then Walrein responded on its own with a Hydro Pump which sent Pignite back flying and fell into the ground but managed to get up after it struggled.

"Absol, go!"

Absol was Sidney's last Pokemon.

"So are you going for it, Sidney?" Glacia asked him once she looked at him.

"Of course!" Then he revealed a Mega Ring on his wrist much to Ash's surprise. "Absol! Mega-Evolve!"

Absol evolved into its Mega Evolution form and took a battle stance in the field as well.

" _Damn it! Why now of all times?!"_ Ash thought while he was gritting his teeth once he saw Mega Absol.

"Pignite use Flamethrower on Walrein! Heracross use Megahorn on Absol!"

"Absol use Psycho Cut on Pignite!"

Pignite landed another hit on Walrein but it could still battle. Heracross missed its target and Absol run towards Pignite and hit it with Psycho Cut finishing him off.

"Walrein! Use Sheer Cold on Heracross!"

"Sheer Cold?! Heracross get out from…there!"

While Ash was trying to warn his Pokemon, Heracross ended up completely frozen and immobilized. Then the ice that trapped Heracross broke and the bug Pokemon collapsed. Both of Ash's Pokemon were lying defeated.

"Thank you both of you guys! You deserve a nice long rest! Hawlucha and Sceptile, you are next!"

Ash's two last Pokemon entered the field. Hawlucha started flexing and showing off his muscles at his opponents while Sceptile held a small twig in the side of his mouth.

"Sceptile, prepare a Solar Beam!"

Sceptile started gathering sun energy in the seeds of his back.

"Walrein, finish off Sceptile with Sheer Cold!"

"Hawlucha, use High Jump Kick on Walrein!"

"Absol, block Hawlucha's attack with Psycho Cut!"

As Sceptile was trying to prepare for his attack, Hawlucha rushed towards Walrein which was ready to use Sheer Cold again and was ready to hit the latter with its knee. Mega Absol though was fast enough to catch up with Hawlucha and blocked the attack but both Pokemon were sent back flying from the impact with Mega Absol landing on Walrein causing it to flinch and canceling the attack. Then Sceptile suddenly fired its Solar Beam from his mouth hitting both Mega Absol and Walrein which didn't overcome the initial shock causing a big explosion. Sidney and Glacia both were left speechless after witnessed how their Pokemon were caught in a strong attack like that. Mega Absol struggled but managed to get up while Walrein fainted.

"I cannot believe he got us again. Time to be serious! We cannot struggle that much against a challenger while we are fighting together!" Sidney stated showing his annoyance.

"Don't underestimate him. He already proved us twice that he can use great strategies relying on his Pokemon's cooperation and coordination rather than raw power. He is a very skilled Pokemon Trainer even if he doesn't look like it." Glacia admitted Ash's skills as a Pokemon Trainer and then proceeded to call her last Pokemon. "But the battle is not over yet! Walrein, you can rest now. Glalie, you are next!"

Glacia's last Pokemon appears.

" _That's it! I am so close to win this!"_ Ash thought this moment looking very confident that he can win this.

But after this brief moment Ash noticed something that caught him completely off guard. It was Glacia's Mega Ring.

"Glalie! Mega-Evolve!"

Now Ash had to deal with two Mega-Evolved Pokemon. Something that he never expected to deal with in a double battle.

" _Relax! Relax! We have come this far we cannot falter now! We can with this!"_ After he mentally slapped himself Ash was ready to give his next commands.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade on Glalie! Hawlucha use Flying Press on Absol!"

"Glalie use Freeze-Dry on Sceptile!"

"Absol use Aerial Ace on Hawlucha!"

Mega Absol and Hawlucha both took each other's attack without blocking. After the exchange both Pokemon fainted with the Absol reverting to its original form. Mega Glalie's Freeze-Dry was shot at Sceptile's legs rendering it immobile and unable to use Leaf Blade.

"Shit! I'm out!" Sidney admitted defeat and recalled his Pokemon but Ash didn't pay attention to him and was trying to help Sceptile.

"Sceptile use Leaf Storm!"

Sceptile then unleashed a storm of leaves landing a direct hit on Mega Glalie which managed to endure the attack. Sceptile though was trying in vain to break the ice from its legs with constant Leaf Blades.

"Sceptile keep going!" Ash tried to encourage his partner while he was desperately trying to escape.

"It's useless to resist! Use Freeze-Dry once again!"

"Block with Leaf Storm!"

Leaf Storm's attack though was weakened due to it being used before and couldn't stop Freeze-Dry which defeated Sceptile.

The battle was over.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	26. Terror!

**Chapter 26: Terror!**

* * *

Ash with a lowered head showing his disappointment for the final result, recalled both Sceptile and Hawlucha and thanked both of them for their efforts. Then he headed at the two Elite Four members.

"Thanks a lot for your time to battle with me! I appreciate it!" Ash thanked them and bowed his head.

"It was an enjoyable for sure! Man, you really gave us a hard time!" Sidney chuckled.

"I have to admit that I underestimated you. Your performance was pretty good overall and you didn't show any signs of hesitation or defeat during our battle when you felt you were cornered. If I was a Champrion, I would certainly give you the badge." Glacia stated with a smile.

"I also learned a lot from this battle! Actually, this was the greatest double battle I ever had!" Ash said as he scratched the back of his head.

Then Sidney searched his pocket and pulled out an Elite Four badge he had. This one had a different color though than the ones he won in Kanto.

"Here is your badge. You deserve it!" Sidney happily handed it to Ash.

"Thanks! But why this one has a different color?" Ash asked curiously.

"Didn't you know? Every region has different color on their badges so every Champion can discern from which region you earned them so they can know if you fulfill the requirements of challenging them. For example, Kanto and Johto offer white badges as you have already seen, Hoenn has red, Sinnoh has blue, Unova has yellow, Kalos has green etc. But if you already collected the required number of Elite Four badges for the league, the colors do not play a role anymore and the Champion challenges you without second thoughts." Glacia explained what purpose serve the different colors on the badges.

"I see. That makes sense." Ash said as he placed his new badge on an empty slot of his badge case.

"So good luck with the rest of your battles, man! I hope to see you in the tournament there!" Sidney said as he started leaving the place with Glacia who smiled after hearing Sidney's words.

"You bet I will! Have a nice trip both of you!" Ash waved at the two Elite Four members as they left the place.

Pikachu and Brock who were watching the whole time stood beside Ash after all this.

"It felt like it was a very close match, Ash." Brock said as he patted Ash's shoulder.

"No, it wasn't. I'm still too weak." Ash said with a cold tone.

"Ash, are you ok?" Brock asked him worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…I need more power. I feel I need a boost." Ash exclaimed as he was seeing the two Elite Four members slightly disappearing from his sight.

"What do you mean by a boost?"

"You saw it yourself, Brock. I'm always at a severe disadvantage when I battle against Trainers who own Mega Rings. I barely keep up with them when they don't use one. Imagine how difficult it is when I have to deal with Mega-Evolutions as well."

"Well, Mega-Evolutions certainly boosts Pokemon's power but still you have already proved that you can pull out wins against them. Mega-Evolved Pokemon aren't necessary stronger than regular ones."

"Maybe, you are right. I'm just overthinking this. But it would be great if I had my Z-Ring and the Z-crystals back." Ash sighed.

"Ok, let's change topic. I think the best way to go to Slateport City is through the Petalburg Port. The port has been expanded since the last time we went there and there are many ships that are heading to Slateport City in just one day." Brock said as he opened a map of the Hoenn region which he took from the Pokemon Center.

"That's actually pretty convenient. But we have to pass through the Petalburg Woods first if I recall correctly." Ash said as he held his chin.

"You are right. We have to head south from here and then we will be in Petalburg Woods in no time."

"That's great. Once I heal my Pokemon in the Pokemon Center let's leave at once. It will be a bummer if we lose the Grand Festival. Wait here for a bit, Brock!" Ash stated and then ran inside the Pokemon Center with Brock waiting for him outside.

* * *

 **Rusturf Tunnel**

"Our spies have confirmed where Ash Ketchum and his friend are heading right now." One of the cultists who was hiding behind a boulder stated.

The whole place was deserted so communication was easy between the members of the cult.

"That's great news. So they are coming over here?" Another member asked.

"No, they are going to the Petalburg Port. So they will have to go through Petalburg Woods."

"I see. Let's call the other team which awaits there in case they are not informed yet."

One of them tried to contact them through his radio but there was no answer.

"Hey! Is somebody there? Answer! Someone! Please respond!" The cloaked guy was trying in vain to contact with the other team.

"Something is wrong! They should have responded already. I also get no signal!"

"Let's break the formation and head over the Petalburg Woods to see what is going on! Let's go! Also don't forget to remove your cloaks before we head outside! Nobody should see us being dressed like that!"

"YES!" All the members complied and started making preparations to leave Rusturf Tunnel.

* * *

 **Back with Ash and Brock**

Both of them where casually heading towards the Petalburg Woods without noticing something out of the ordinary.

"Ash. There is something that just came through my mind. Where are you going to find the next Elite Four member?" Brock asked curiously.

"Fuck! I forgot to ask them about that! I want to see May and Dawn's performances in the Grand Festival so bad that I forgot where I should head later!" Ash grabbed his head in distress.

"Ok, Ash calm down! It's my fault from bringing this up so casually. Let's just focus on going to Slateport City and then we can think about that once the Grand Festival ends. Who knows? Maybe we are lucky enough to see Drake there." Brock tried to cheer up Ash.

"You are probably right. I think it's better to focus only on one thing at a time. I become paranoid for no apparent reason." Ash sighed.

As they kept talking, they reached at Petalburg Woods. Ash though felt a weird feeling that something was wrong as they entered inside the forest which made him suspicious.

"Brock, something is definitely not normal around here."

"What do you mean, Ash?"

"I have activated my Aura powers to feel the presence of other living beings. But I sense nothing. Absolutely nothing. It's like this place has been abandoned and we are the only ones around here." Ash expressed his suspicions.

"So you are saying that you don't even feel Pokemon being around here as well?"

"Precisely."

Suddenly, both of them just stop walking and froze. They kept staring on a sight which they never expected to see in their whole life. Body parts, both of human and many Pokemon species were scattered around in a pile of blood. Pikachu which was sitting on his shoulder had his eyes covered by Ash since the latter didn't want to see his partner witnessing something like this.

"Just…what the hell…happened here?" Ash asked surprised while he watching this horrifying sight.

"I just…don't know. Also, look at this, there is also blood splattered on the trees and these bushes over there. That means that whatever happened it didn't take place only here but in the whole forest as well." Brock said as he pointed with his shaking hand all the blood stained areas.

"Agreed. We just have to get out of here quickly and I will ask Mr. Black to investigate the place. Some of the victims are humans as well. Just see this severed head over there and notice these widened eyes. They look like they have witnessed the absolute terror!" Ash said as he gritted his teeth.

"As a Pokemon doctor, even though I'm scared shitless right now I feel that I cannot leave this place. There must be Pokemon which might still be alive around here and need help."

"Oi, Brock look around you and also think what you have just said. Do you seriously believe that after seeing all this that there is a chance that anyone or anything is alive? I already told you that I feel nothing around here which means everything and everyone around here is dead. Let's leave now we have the chance otherwise we will end up like them."

"That's true. But as a doctor, after witnessing all this I feel like I have failed to do my job."

"This is not your fault, Brock! Don't take responsibility over things that have nothing to do with you!" Ash said as he shook Brock's shoulders to bring him back to his senses.

"I will try. I'm lucky to have you hear. You look very calm compared to me." Brock said as he tried to calm down as well.

"Anyway, let's run away from here!" Ash said as he and Brock tried to leave the forest running as fast as they could.

On their way they kept seeing many dead people and Pokemon in the whole forest. But after a while they managed to leave the place unscathed.

* * *

 **Petalburg Port**

Ash and Brock without a break decided to leave the port as soon as possible as well. When Brock went to a store to get tickets for an available ship, Ash who was outside came into contact with Black.

" _Please, tell me that are you kidding?"_

"Unfortunately, I'm not. Something very bad happened back there! Luckily, we weren't there the wrong time."

" _Ok, ok! I will investigate this incident along with some other available inspectors as well. Just keep going with your own journey and try not to think about that."_

"Easy for you to say. Anyway, take care once you get there."

After his conversation with Black, Brock came out from the store holding two tickets. When they reached the ship they were going to board, Ash and Brock showed their tickets to the ship's captain who let them inside. Ash and Brock tried to get some sleep in the cabins and forget what they saw back there.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later in the Petalburg Forest**

"There is no mistake. This ripped piece of cloth belongs to a member of the Arceus Cult!" Black said while he was holding it.

"So all the dead people here are cultists?" An inspector asked him.

"That seems to be the case. Also, if I judge the blood stains it seems like this mayhem happened 5 hours ago."

"You guys. What do you have to say about this?" Another inspector asked some people which were handcuffed and pinned down.

"We just don't know! We were in the Rusturf Tunnel and felt that something was wrong when we were unable to reach our brethren! So we came here to investigate as well! We just cannot believe this happened!" Said one of the members of the other team.

"I see. You are useless right now for us. You can send them back to the HQ for further interrogation regarding the Cult's whereabouts." Black said as he ordered the police officers who accompanied the inspectors.

Then Black took his cellphone and called a certain number.

"Hey, Steven. It's me."

" _What do you want now?"_

Yeah, I know that you don't like me to bother you but this is important."

" _For your own good it better be."_

"I wish it wasn't but we have found many dead people who belonged in the Arceus Cult in the Petalburg Woods."

" _A mass murder?"_

"No, there are also many dead Pokemon around. That means that the members of the Cult were just at the wrong place at the wrong time and no actual targets."

" _Dead Pokemon as well?Wait, don't tell me that…"_

"Exactly. The whole ecosystem of the Petalburg Woods has been utterly destroyed. It will need years to revert back to its previous state. And unfortunately it seems that the biggest fear we both had came out true, Steven. The Ultra Beasts are back."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	27. Negative Thoughts

**Chapter 27: Negative Thoughts**

* * *

" _Wait, Joseph! How can you be so sure that the Ultra Beasts were behind this?"_

"Ok. Firstly, I have already told you to not call me by my real name. Secondly, I already gave you my reasons. The Ultra Beasts ruin entire ecosystems on their own. Also, according to a report we got from Aether Foundation ten years ago, the Ultra Beasts cannot adapt to our own dimension and attack any other species which don't belong in their own dimensions. In other words, they are born to be hostile to every other lifeform which isn't an Ultra Beast."

" _I see. Do you at least have any idea which species are responsible for this?"_

"Not entirely sure about that yet. But after seeing so many sliced human and Pokemon bodies, trees and bushes in the forest I think it was Kartana."

" _Kartana? Do you mean that origami like creature?"_

"It seems that you are familiar with it. It's like a flying origami creature which is supposed to be a Grass and Steel-type. Its whole body is like a razor and cuts through everything. So I think the assumption of this one being the culprit is plausible."

" _That makes sense. But how can you be sure that there wasn't any other species around as well or more than one Ultra Beast in the area?"_

"Unfortunately, I cannot prove it. And since this is a forest, there were no surveillance cameras or flying drones around."

" _True. I will contact my father and will try to convince him that the forest must be revived by the Devon Corporation funds. I don't think he will reject the idea."_

"I hope that's the case. Anyway, I'm going to leave the forest now. For anything new I will contact you."

After Black ended his conversation with Steven, he along with the other inspectors and officers took the cultists as prisoners and left the place.

* * *

 **With Ash and Brock**

Ash and Brock had woken up and were eating breakfast at the ship's restaurant. Many people were standing in front of the buffet to choose their food. Pikachu along with the other Pokemon were left in a playground room specifically for them so they can enjoy their time playing with each other during the trip.

"Ash, are you ok?" Brock asked his friend who was staring at his coffee.

"You are really asking me this a lot, lately." Ash responded silently as he kept staring at it.

"It's because I see many changes in your mood. That's why." Brock said.

"I cannot deny that. I travelled a lot for a freaking year and I never experienced something like this."

"Are your referring to Petalburg Wood's incident?"

"Not only that. Everything we have seen so far."

"I get what you mean. We have been in dangerous situations before but this is on a whole new level."

"We need to be more superstitious from now on, Brock. I doubt this had anything to do with the Arceus Cult."

"Agreed. We are not entirely sure what exists out there as well."

"If we stay calm and composed, we will be ok. If you weren't back there to bring me back to my senses, I would probably had lost my mind."

"Yeah. We also need to inform May and Dawn about all this once we meet them as well." Then Ash drank the rest of his coffee with one sip and stood up. "I will go outside to watch the sea. Do you mind leaving you alone here?"

"No, not at all."

Ash left the restaurant and headed to the ship's upper deck. He stared at the clean sky which seemed that it wasn't going to change any time soon. A bunch of Wingull were seen flying around the ship and many tourists were feeding them with crumbs of beard. Ash smiled at the sight before his mind sink into deep thought and his whole body started trembling.

" _What is wrong with me? I cannot comprehend it. Brock said I was calm and composed. What part of me was all that? I was scared. Truly scared. If I was alone there, I would probably lose my will and resolve to keep living. Brock saved me back there. I felt completely powerless when I should be the one who must be there to protect everyone else during crucial times. These dead people there could have been my friends instead. I'm not strong enough. I need to train more. More! MUCH MORE! Otherwise, everyone dear to me will have the same fate just like mom, Serena and Ritchie. Also, what would have happened to Pikachu if Gary didn't appear back there as well? I cannot bear to lose anyone else!"_

Ash clenched his fist during this internal conflict of his.

* * *

 **Slateport City**

Lillie, May and Dawn were in a Pokemon field and had just finished battling each other. The place was deserted so May and Dawn weren't afraid of having to run away from the overwhelming number of their fans.

"Wow, Lillie! I didn't know that you were that strong!" Dawn said surprised at her friend.

"Me neither. You really can win a Pokemon League easily!" May added as well.

"What did you think I was doing all these years? Pokemon battles also relieve me from the working stress in Aether Foundation." Lillie said as she smiled.

"Are you on par with your brother?" Dawn asked.

"I have never defeated him in a battle when he uses Silvally. It's on a different league compared to his other Pokemon."

"Silvally? It's the first time I hear about this." May said as she held her chin with her hand.

"So do I."

"It's ok that you don't know. It's a Pokemon with a chimeric body which was created by my mother 10 years ago. Or to be more precise, Silvally is the evolved form of this Pokemon which is named Type:Null. My brother owns it and came out with this name once it evolved. But to evolve this Pokemon you need to remove the mask that Type:Null wears but it needs patience to bond with it because of its aggressive and wild temperament. It's a Normal-Type but there are some special memory discs named memories which can change its type. And… what happened to you two?"

May and Dawn were lying on the ground looking exhausted.

"You know we just said that we didn't know it." May said with a bored look.

"Even if we asked you to explain it, you didn't need to go full detail like a living encyclopedia. It was too much information to handle." Dawn said as she sighed.

"Ah, I'm sorry! It's just…um I really love studying Pokemon since I was a kid and I tend to overdo it at times when it comes to explanations." Lillie apologized to both of them.

"No need to worry! We aren't berating you here." Dawn responded trying to clear the misunderstanding.

"Agreed. It's ok don't take us that seriously." May said as she smiled at her and then proceeded with a next question. "Anyway, I noticed you carry a small bag over there. What is it? It's ok if you don't want to tell."

"This one? It's a gift specifically for Ash."

"Wow, can we see it?" Dawn asked curiously.

"No! I want to keep it as it is. And also want to see his reaction when he sees it." Lillie said as she smiled.

"That's ok. If I also had to give a gift to Drew, I would keep it a secret as well."

"Same here with Paul."

"It's not like that! Don't compare your own relationships with my own case. It's embarrassing!" Lillie shouted as she covered her red face from the girls.

"Relax. We are just teasing you. Ash and Brock are coming here in like 6-7 hours from now so you won't have to wait too long to give him the gift." May announced catching off guard the other two girls.

"Wait, how did you know that? You didn't tell me anything." Dawn said as she grabbed Dawn from her collar.

"In a few hours? I don't think I'm ready to encounter Ash yet!" Lillie panicky said.

"Stop shaking me like that, Dawn!" May shouted as she removed Dawn's hands and proceeded to the explanation. "Brock called me before we come here today. He and Ash are currently on a cruise ship which left the Petalburg Dock the last evening. The bad thing is that we won't be able to greet them because the Grand Festival's qualifying rounds will start during that time. Brock said that he and Ash have bought tickets online so they will see us during the Festival but they will probably lose our first rounds."

"I see. That's a bummer but still it's better than nothing." Dawn stated after she put some thought into it.

Then both of them saw Lillie who was trying to silently escape.

"Oi, Lillie you aren't going anywhere! You will fun with us till Ash comes." May said as she along with Dawn hugged her from behind.

"Yeah. No need to worry about that."

Lillie's face became gloomy and said nothing after she was caught by the girls which dragged her along in the Grand Festival stadium.

* * *

 **Unknown Place**

The Arceus Cult's Master is seen sitting on a throne in a vast room. The whole place along with the exterior looked like a medieval castle which was slightly remodeled from the Cult and was the Cult's Base of Operations. There were another two regular members of the Cult which were going to inform their Master about the latest news.

" **So we lost two divisions in Hoenn. This is what do you want to tell me?** " The masked boss asked the two underlings.

"Y-Yes, Master. According to Hoenn's media the Petalburg Woods was utterly destroyed and nothing managed to survive. One division was there to capture Ash Ketchum. The other one tried to investigate the area but were caught by the International Police without resistance." The guy said scared.

" **I see. The International Police intervenes in our plans once again. These bastards! Do you happen to know what exactly happened in that forest at least?** "

"Nothing so far. No one knows what exactly happened there."

" **The International Police will probably know. But they are concealing the truth from the public to avoid any possible panic. This is how they work.** "

"I guess so."

" **How are things in our base in Hoenn?** "

"So far everything is good as far as we know. The only problem is that the base lost 40 men from all this."

" **The base is in a secluded area. This is not going to be a problem with the total number of personnel.** "

"I see."

" **What matters now are these two things: First, we have to keep the organization a secret along with our tradition just like our ancestors did. I guess there are no evidence in the Petalburg Woods that leads to us. Also, the fact that the International Police doesn't reveal our existence is a major help as well. Second, we need to catch Ash Ketchum alive and will force him join us by any necessary means. His Aura powers will help us find the Azure Flute which we will bring our Lord Arceus in this world. Also, I want to punish him for that battle we had years ago.** "

"I see. But now that you brought that up, Master. Why the International Police haven't revealed anything regarding our existence in the public? This could have destroyed us by now."

" **This is not that simple. They might have some evidence about us but they are still unsure about their information's credibility. People might lose trust and hope for them that would ruin their reputation. Of course, there is the possible scenario that the public will believe what the International Police announces and we will meet our end. But the risk is just too high for the International Police to handle. So instead of taking a decision which might be proved out to be a double-edge sword they are trying to take us out in secret."**

"Understand. Also, I forgot to mention but this is a new report from Johto."

" **Johto? What about it? I was there 4 days ago and they were taking extreme measures after what happened in Kanto. It's better to stay away from these two regions for a while.** "

"It's an announcement from Professor Elm. He is Johto's regional Professor."

" **I know who he is. Tell me about this announcement.** "

"He says that he will announce in two weeks from now the new discovery he made after struggling for a long time on this project of his. I think we must steal it and use it for our own plans."

" **I see. Do we know the project's name?** "

"Yes, it is called: 'The GS Ball'"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	28. Arriving at Slateport City

**Chapter 28: Arriving at Slateport City**

* * *

Brock decided to reunite with Ash who was staring the archipelago from the ship's deck. It had been 4 hours which the two friends had to meet each other. Ash wanted to be lonely and Brock was looking around for beautiful women at the ship's halls and the restaurant.

"Ash! What were you doing all this time?" Brock greeted Ash as he was coming from behind.

"Nothing really. I was just starring at this beautiful view. It made me forget some things that bothered me and I calmed down for a bit." Ash said as he turned towards Brock.

"I see. I'm glad to hear that from you since you are under constant pressure lately." Brock said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah. Anyway, what were you doing all this time? Actually, I have lost track of time. How much we have till we reach Slateport City?" Ash asked curiously.

"We have two hours yet."

"Wow, time is really passing by. But you didn't answer my previous question. What were you doing?" Ash asked once again with a more suspicious look.

"Well… you see…" Brock was trying to answer but couldn't.

"Oi, don't tell me that you sexually harassed any woman down there?" Ash's look became more suspicious than before.

"I-I didn't! I-I just flirted with some." Brock said as he was looking away.

"If they sue us, I won't cover your back here." Ash said with half-closed eyes.

"I didn't do anything really! Stop acting so mighty when you bought porn magazines!" Brock said as he pointed his finger at Ash.

"Hey! You read them too so don't complain! And I also know how to restrain my own desires when it comes to girls unlike you!" Ash did the same as well.

"Do you even have desires like that while being so dense?"

"Oi, we talked about that before. That was 10 years ago." Ash complained.

"I know but I like bringing this up." Brock said that while giggling.

"Anyway, let's change topic and have a gossip instead. How about our girls? Did they get their own boyfriends or something?" Ash asked as he covered his mouth.

"Oh yeah, they do. May has Drew and Dawn is with Paul."

"Pff… Paul and Dawn in a relationship. I can't even…" Ash was trying to hold his laughter.

"I know pff… it's kinda hilarious when you imagine it." Brock also got infected by Ash's contagious laughing.

"Yeah. I'm not really surprised with Drew and May being together though. They had a rocky relationship since back then." Ash stated after he overcame his laugh.

"That's true. They are still rivals though." Brock remarked.

"I see. Well, as long as they are opponents only during the contest I think they will be fine." Ash chuckled. "Anyway, let's go get something from the ship's bar. I have the urge to drink something right now."

"I agree. I'm quite thirsty as well." Brock said as he touched his neck with his fingers.

Both left the ship's deck and headed at the bar.

* * *

 **Route 120**

Alain was walking in the forest having a troublesome look. He was still trying to recover from the shock after his defeat against Black.

" _What was up with that guy? That Blaziken… I never saw something like this before. My Charizard couldn't even land a hit on it. Even Steven looked surprised for a moment. Is that the level of a true World Champion? I have a long way to go yet. Also, I must figure out somehow what he and Steven were discussing. If a powerful guy like him asked Steven for help then I just cannot imagine how dangerous this is going to be. I have to get stronger for Prof. Sycamore's and Mairin's sake."_

While he was thinking all that, a huge amount of electricity was seen coming from the route's wetlands and startled him. Then he saw many Pokemon running away including some Kecleon which were using their camouflage and were staying immobile for a while. Witnessing all this, Alain headed towards the wetlands to see what was going on. There he saw something that made him look terrified. It was a weird creature which had a humanoid appearance engulfed in electricity making moaning sounds. Its body though was a mass of black cables which were starting from its head which resembled a white star with no face and the cables were separating after a while forming five limps. Two arms and three legs.

"Just what the hell is this?" Alain said with widened eyes.

When the weird creature noticed him it started moving menacingly towards him.

"D-Don't come any closer! Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Alain said as he threw his Pokeball.

Charizard appeared and launched a Flamethrower which was blocked by the creature's Discharge.

"Tch! I guess I have no choice! Charizard! Mega-Evolve!" Alain decided to mega-evolve his Charizard.

The creature though seemed to be unfazed and unleashed another Discharge.

"Charizard use Flamethrower once again!"

Both attacks negated each other once again.

"Use Dragon Claw!"

Mega Charizard X's claws collided with the creature's Power Whip which overpowered Charizard and knocked it over. Then it launched a Signal Beam which hit Mega Charizard before he could react in time. Mega Charizard managed to get up though despite the further damage.

" _That thing is abnormally strong. Is this even a Pokemon? If it is, I can catch it and let Prof. Sycamore to examine it. But how am I going to capture if it has no openings? I guess it's now or never."_

"Charizard use Blast Burn!"

The creature took the hit and stumbled.

"Ok! Now is my chance!" Alain as he threw a Pokeball at it.

The Pokeball hit it on its body but it bounced back like it was a mere peddle.

"What the-?!"

The creature then stood back to its feet and responded with Zap Cannon hitting Mega Charizard X once again on its belly paralyzing him in advance. Then a small rift opened which made that creature enter inside and disappear. The rift disappeared as well. The battle was over.

"SHIT! Charizard, are you ok? Here have this." Alain rushed to his Pokemon and fed him with a Cheri Berry to heal it from the paralysis before he recalled him.

"Just what the hell was that thing? The Pokeball didn't even release its laser! Is this what Steven and that guy were discussing about? Once I reach Fortree City, I will inform him." Alain said to himself and rushed towards the city.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

"Finally we are here!" Ash said as he raised his arm in joy once he got off the ship.

"Yeah, I'm glad we had a safe trip as well." Brock said as he stood beside Ash.

"There are really lots of people around. Didn't remember so much crowd 10 years ago." Ash said surprised.

"Yeah, me neither. I guess that the contestants are more high-leveled than they were back then so the interest has risen as well." Brock said as he held his chin.

"Also, look at all this merchandise. They have stuffed animals and even small action figures with the tournament's participants. Look there are some May and Dawn ones." Ash commented.

"Oh, look a Nurse Joy action figure. I want one of these." Brock said as he glared at it.

"No, you don't." Ash said with a straight face.

"Why do you have to be so harsh at times?" Brock then towards at Ash.

"Because I know you. Anyway, let's go find the girls in the stage before we lose the preliminary rounds.

"Don't rush, Ash. The preliminary rounds should be over by now. Let's head to the Pokemon Center and rent a room first and then head there."

"You are right. I'm so excited that I forget things." Ash said in embarrassment.

"You always do. Anyway let's go."

Then the two men headed to the Pokemon Center to leave their stuff and then go straight to the Grand Festival.

* * *

 **Hoenn Grand Festival**

"The 64 coordinators out of the total 189 who will proceed into the next round are these!" Vivian Meridian, the Contest's announcer presented in an electronic board all the profile pictures of the 64 coordinators.

The audience started applauding certain coordinators including May and Dawn who managed to pass as well. Lillie who was in the VIP area due to her rich status was clapping happily seeing the two girls passing the preliminaries. Then she left her seat to visit them in the backstage. As she headed there she saw some guards there who were keeping the crazy fans away unless they had a backstage pass. May had given one to Lille prior the beginning of the festival so she had no problem to enter inside. There she saw both May and Dawn hugging congratulate each other for passing to the next round. Dawn was wearing a long yellow dress which covered her whole body and legs and had her hair loose. May wore a red costume with white stripes on it and her hair was the same as usual.

"Congratulations for passing the first round! I'm really proud of you!" Lillie said as she clasped her hands and pulled them towards her chest.

"Thank you Lillie! We are glad that you are here." May responded smiling.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since we had friends with us watching our performances." Dawn said as well.

"You mean Ash?" Lillie asked.

The two girls lowered their heads down for a moment before they answer.

"Yeah." May answered.

"And Brock as well." Dawn added.

"Sorry, that I mentioned that so abruptly." Lillie as she bowed for forgiveness.

"No need to worry! We are fine! He is alive after all!" Dawn said with a smile as she tried to console Lillie.

"Yeah. Also they must be around here already. Brock told me that they had tickets for the festival and were coming here today. Though he sounded kind of frustrated when he was talking to me." May said puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked with a worried look.

"Yeah, what was that now? You told me nothing about that as well." Dawn complained at her.

"I don't know maybe it was my imagination but he sounded weird and when I mean weird I'm not referring to his gag with girls." May said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I see. Anyway, we have to prepare for the appeal round. This is where the true fun starts!" Dawn stated as she raised her clenched fist.

"I cannot wait to see that!" Lillie said with sparkling eyes.

"Of course, you never saw one before anyway since Alola doesn't have Contests." May remarked.

"Ok then, I will head back to my seat. Good luck to both of you!" Lillie said as she left.

* * *

 **Evergrande City**

"Look, Joseph. I called you because this is fairly important." Steven who was sitting on his Champion throne was talking with his cellphone.

" _Just get straight to the point. I am fairly busy right now, Steven."_

"It's about Alain. Hee encountered an Ultra Beast in Route 120."

" _Another one? In so little time?"_

"Yeah, this is a really bad. It's also weird that both incidents so far happened in Hoenn despite the previous signs. Luckily, this time we avoided another ecosystem's destruction thanks to Alain."

" _I think the incidents are random and it doesn't have to do with the region and its environment since they cannot adapt here. But it's good to hear we didn't have another major enviromental problem."_

"I guess you are right but the whole is still making me suspicious."

" _Did he describe you how did that thing looked like?"_

"He told me that it used plenty of Electric-type attacks. He battled it and tried to catch it but the Pokeball didn't open for some reason. Then it disappeared."

" _Its codename is UB-3: Lighting according to Aether Foundation. The actual name is Xurxitree and is the only Ultra Beast which can emit electricity from its body. Its power is so great that it can discharge up to 1,000,000V. Also, keep in mind that regular Pokeballs don't work on them or to be more precise they can hardly capture them excluding Master Balls which are pretty rare to find anyway. Aether Foundation made years ago some special Pokeballs which are called Beast Balls and are made exclusively for them. They don't work on regular Pokemon though just like Pokeballs for the Ultra Beasts."_

"That's very interesting. What should we do with Alain now? He insists to be involved in this as well. I cannot change his mind anymore after that."

" _*Sigh* At this point, there is nothing we can do. You cannot blame him for acting like that especially now. I will leave him to your own guidance though. And it would be better to keep him in check otherwise he will create further problems with his recklessness. Anyway, It's time to end this conversation."_

"Understood."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	29. World News

**Chapter 29: World News**

* * *

 **The News**

" _Good evening to our lovely watchers! I'm Rose and this is KanTV Channel, the number 1 channel to learn everything regarding the world news! But first, let's start with our native ones!"_

" _After the successful raid of the International Police outside of Celadon City a few days ago, both Kanto and Johto regions are under tighten security. The International Police's Inspector Looker outright stated that some of the Police's targets who were involved in this incident are still around so it's better for the region to stay vigilant. He avoided any further details regarding this incident."_

" _Now, Johto's regional Professor Elm has an important announcement. It's about a project he worked on for a decade. It is named the GS Ball. He received it from Professor Oak during that time with the help of some unnamed children whose names were never revealed. The presentation will take place in Goldenrod City and it will also be broadcasted by the Golderod Radio Station as well! So far he gave no further information about that but he gave only one clue. 'A rare green flying creature'. This is what he said."_

" _Let's skip Hoenn for now since this will take a while and let's head to Sinnoh. News reveal that the construction of the new Sinnoh metro station is now in the works. The Sinnoh citizens we asked have already expressed their happiness for that since public transformation receives a significant uprgrade._

" _In Unova and Kalos there are witnesses who claim that they had noticed suspicious activity coming from a certain amount of people. No one gave a full description about them yet other than that they were some special suits though. Also, it has not been confirmed that these activities in these two regions are somehow connected yet. The testimonies are way too divided so with our current knowledge we can only speculate what is truly going on. Is the International Police hiding things from us? Maybe the recent Kanto incident has some connection with it?"_

" _Now let's get to the hot topic that took place in Hoenn yesterday. We are going to contact with Gabby who is currently there. Gabby can you hear us?"_

* * *

 **Hoenn: Petalburg Woods**

" _Loud and clear, Rose! We are currently on the Petalburg Woods or more like the place that was used to be called like that. As you can see there is nothing more than just a destroyed forest. There were many dead people and Pokemon species but they have been removed from the area and are currently being examined by coroners. It would also be very disturbing to show this sight on air especially when little kids might watch as well. Right now, we have the Devon Corporation's President Mr. Stone here as well! We are glad that you are devoting your time to answer some questions here."_ The female reporter started with her report.

" _I wish we had an interview under different circumstances."_ The elegant old man said concerned.

" _Wait! Before you start with the questions we will come into contact with both Lumiose City of Kalos and Aether Foundation in Alola. In Lumiose City we have the scientists Dr. Clemont and Dr. Sophocles who will participate in this discussion along with Mr. Gladion who is currently the Vice-President of the Aether Foundation as well. Guys, thank you for devoting your time here as well!"_

" _No problem, Rose! We have a lot to explain here regarding the incident! Me and Sophocles will be glad to participate in this!"_ Clemont said once the TV camera started recording their laboratory along with Sophocles who was standing on the background.

" _I wish I could say the same but things seem to be more serious than it looks like."_ Gladion who was standing in front of Aether Foundation's entrance wearing a black costume with a red tie stated with a moody look.

" _Ok, since everyone is here let's start about the incident. Gabby you can proceed with the questions!"_

" _Yes! So Mr. Stone, the Devon Corporation's HQ is in Rustboro City which is very close to here. Am I correct?"_

" _This is true the Devon Corporation's HQ never stationed elsewere before."_

" _So what do you know about this incident?"_

" _Well, I knew nothing about it till my son informed me. The International Police also appeared here before this became known from the public as well. Steven seemed to be aware of this for some reason but I have not figured out how yet."_

" _Do you think that your son has any connections with the International Police?"_

" _I do not know since my son is pretty busy by being the regional Champion and his hobby of looking for rare stones and fossils as well. I prefer to not know about his doings and also think that this is irrelevant with our current problem. Next question, please!"_ The old man gave his answer expressing his annoyance regarding the question.

" _Oook… A few hours ago, you stated that you are going to fund the ecological restoration of the Petalburg Woods? Is this true? If yes, how much do you expect it will cost both in time and money?"_

" _Yeah, everything is true. The Devon Corporation will help this forest to become like it used to be. We intend to bring the same Pokemon species that used to live here and also plant new trees as well. So, expect this to take quite a long time, like 10 or 12 years minimum for the forest to reach its previous state. The cost is also relatively high to buy all the necessary stuff we need to accomplish this goal. I cannot estimate the exact budget yet."_

" _Do you have though how many of your employers are going to work on this project?"_

" _This is not specified either. For now I guess we have 15 volunteers who want to help but as the time passes more people are going to be hired just for this job."_

" _I see. I have no more questions for now. Rose, back to you!"_

" _Ok, we will back later with Mr. Stone's interview and now we will talk with Vice President Gladion who claims that he knows what has happened in the Petalburg Woods. Mr. Gladion you can proceed with your explanation."_

" _Sure, but before I start I would advise all the parents that are currently watching to keep their children away because they might end up getting scarred with all the details I'm going to reveal."_

" _I-I see. As you heard it is better to keep your kids away from the TV for the rest of this program. Now Mr. Gladion, you can start."_

" _Thank you. Now regarding the incident, it is known for a long time that the Aether Foundation was and is still researching about some dangerous creatures which are named Ultra Beasts. They are like the Pokemon we know but they have a more aggressive behavior. Once, they reach our own world they are mindlessly attacking on every different living being it notices and kills it."_

" _So are you implying that behind this were these Ultra Beasts you are talking about?"_

" _Precisely. They are capable of destroying entire ecosystems during their berserk states. Also, we have recognized which specific one is behind this tragedy. I will not go full detail on it but I will say that it resembles an origami and is flying around chopping whatever sees on its path. Which explains that all the dead Pokemon and people which were there were shred to pieces."_

" _That's…quite disturbing."_

" _This is why I warned the parents beforehand."_

" _What else do you know about them?"_

" _They can somehow open rifts between our different worlds something that we cannot explain yet. They also possess an ability like regular Pokemon but they share a common one. We named it Beast Boost. We have noticed that every opponent these creatures defeat they enhance their best attribute which means that if an Ultra Beast's best attribute is its speed then it will be increased once it defeats an opponent. Last information is that the Ultra Beasts cannot be caught with regular Pokeballs easily. Actually, it's almost impossible. You need some special balls like this blue one which I'm holding right now. It's named Beast Ball and they are exactly the opposite from the regular Pokeballs. Also, Master Balls work for some weird reason but these are quite rare anyway. This is what I can say for now."_

" _I see. Albeit kinda brief it was a nice interview."_

" _What do you mean by brief? HUH? I'm here against my will already!" Gladion complained as he made a strange pose._

" _P-Please, you misunderstood what I meant, hehe~"_

" _The edgelord is back as always."_ Sophocles said while laughing.

" _Shh! Do not say that loud, Sophocles."_

" _Well, let's talk with Dr. Clemont and Dr. Sophocles who are currently at the Lumiose Tower in the Kalos Region. Sirs, can you show us what you have there?"_

" _Yes, Rose! According to Mr. Gladion's reports about the Ultra Beasts invading on our own world, the Ultra Wormholes are actually created by some sort of crystals which exist in the Ultra Space. They have multiple colors and they seem to react at Pokemon moves. Then the crystals release a beam creating the Ultra Wormholes where some of the Ultra Beast unknowingly are getting sucked and end up in different dimensions which one of them is ours."_

" _That's very interesting but how did you know about the crystals and how they work?"_

" _I will answer that. Some crystals had fallen on our own dimension years ago. Me and Clemont didn't reveal anything about their existence till today. We made several experiments to see how they worked and reached at these conclusions. We even invented a machine named 'Rift Generator' and works as a portal to travel to different dimensions. We will show you how it works."_

" _Ok, look these two crystals I am holding. The machine over there has two slots where I am going to place this crystals as a power source. Now I open the machine. Sophocles, you do the rest."_

" _Ok. Togedemaru use Discharge on the crystals!"_

" _Makiu!"_

Togedemaru with its attack made the crystals react and with their beams they created a portal identical to an Ultra Wormhole.

" _Wow, that's amazing! Do you know where this portal leads?"_

" _No, but it could lead anywhere. This probably explains why we don't have encountered many Ultra Beasts already. Just thing the possibilities and how many dimensions exist. We just cannot give an honest answer about that."_

" _Now, as you see the portal will stay open for like a minute."_

" _That was an amazing presentation. Science is really progressing over the years. Do you have anything else to add before we move on?"_

" _We have another project ongoing regarding the Ultra Beasts but it's on very early stage. We reveal more once we will have something ready to show."_

" _Ok, thank you both! Now back to the Petalburg Woods! Gabby!"_

" _We hear you, Rose! Mr. Stone, do you want to ask something after hearing all this?"_

" _All this look incredible and all. Truly! But I have only one question that it's bothering me since I heard how the crystals coming from the Ultra Space work. So I would like Dr. Clemont and Dr. Sophocles to give me their opinions regarding this."_

" _Yeah, we hope we can solve all of your queries. So please proceed." Clemont said as he smirked while he was fixing his glasses._

" _Well, you stated that the crystals create the portal once they receive an attack from a Pokemon or an Ultra Beast. The creature or even the creatures that caused this and came through the portal how did they return back at their own dimension?"_

" _Ah, this is because… hmm… eh…" Clemont was trying to find an answer as he was scratching his head embarrassed._

" _Please, don't tell me that-"_

" _It's possible… that the Ultra Beast might not get back to the portal and might be anywhere in Hoenn right now." Clemont said looking scared at the thought._

" _But I think we would have already learned about a new incident like this." Sophocles stated trying to think positively._

" _Not necessarily." Gladion suddenly interfered in the conversation._

" _What do you mean by that, Gladion?" Sophocles asked worried._

" _The Ultra Beasts just like everyone get exhausted after a while so their bloodlust is toned down as well. Which means that if the Ultra Beast that caused all this didn't return back to the wormhole it came from then it has hidden somewhere and is resting. Once it gets its strength back it will cause another problem similar to these. So I suggest to take measures like recruiting Pokemon Rangers around the region. Their own ways of interacting with Pokemon might come in handy."_

" _I-I see. This is troublesome." The old man said fearing for another incident._

" _I think we are done here. Mr. Stone, thank you once again for being here."_

" _The pleasure was mine."_

" _Rose, back to you!"_

" _Thank you, Gabby. I also want to thank our other Dr. Clemont, Dr. Sophocles and Mr. Gladion for participating as well."_

" _The pleasure was all ours!" x2_

" _No need for thanks, I am taking my leave."_

" _So for all of our viewers have a nice day!"_

* * *

 **International Police HQ**

In the meeting hall, all the higher-ups where eagerly watching the new till the end. Then they started discussing about this.

"How do you see the whole situation?" The general asked the rest who were lost in thought.

"I'm glad they didn't reveal our own involvement in this and secret cooperation with Aether Foundation." Looker said as he sighed in relief.

"I bet it isn't very convenient to reveal that the Aether Foundation is secretly funded by us to keep going on their research. The expenses of all these experiments are too high and cannot say more than that otherwise they will raise suspicions that the International Police forces them to hide things from the public and would lose their credibility at the end." Brandon mentioned as well.

"Regarding this, I and Agent Black had a meeting with President Lusamine regarding our cooperation 6 months ago and she mentioned that we should keep covering each other's backs since the organization since Lusamine's absence to recover 10 years ago from her mental illness had big financial issues." The general stated with crossed arms.

"I'm kinda surprised that her son didn't reveal anything regarding the Fallers though. He kept more secrets from the journalists than I expected." Black wondered as he held his chin.

"And what did you want him to say? That we have a woman with us who ended up being there and gained her psychic abilities or that in an investigation that took place 15 years ago a female Faller died in an International Police Operation? I won't even mention the former villain who also became a victim as well." Looker said to him as he stared at Anabel and Guzma who were speechless the whole time for a while.

" _I guess you are right." Black responded as he sighed._

" _The surprising thing though in this were the crystals. We didn't see that coming at all." The general once again expressed his thoughts._

" _Yeah, I'm also frustrated with this. How did these two find them? I'm afraid there was another Faller involved there who had the crystals along with him but he discarded when he came back. But that theory doesn't really make sense." Black said puzzled._

" _Agreed, I can only think that he tried to come back but he carried them along because he showed his interest in them and when he tried to return he threw them outside before he could enter but then the Ultra Wormhole suddenly closed leaving him trapped." Brandon revealed his theory._

" _This could be the case." Looker seemed to agree with him._

" _Now we have something to do about that roaming Kartana." Anabel finally snapped revealing her own concerns._

" _You also believe that it didn't return back." Black who was sitting beside her said to her._

" _I just don't believe that it managed to create all this havoc in time and then entered in the wormhole. I want to go incognito in there and look for it myself."_

" _Wait! You are going too far now! You aren't thinking straight!" Black tried to calm her down._

" _You have my permission if you want to go. I don't think the Pokemon Rangers will be able to deal with it." The general approved._

" _Thank you, I'm leaving right now." Anabel said as she exited the room._

" _Wait, you… What am I going to do with you and your rushed decisions?" Black whispered as he sighed being unable to stop her._

* * *

 **Arceus Cult's Main Base of Operations**

" **So the Ultra Beasts were behind this.** " The master of the cult who was also watching the news from a big TV said but his tone didn't indicate any surprise.

"So what do we do now?" Asked the guy who was standing behind him anxiously and was wearing a red hood

" **Kenji, relax we will do nothing.** "

"Are you sure about this? If we raided Aether Foundation and stole some Beast Balls we could-"

" **I said that we will do nothing. If we attack the Aether Foundation we will have even more problems. And even if we steal some Beast Balls who can guarantee that these creatures will be tamable? It's a high risk that it's not worth to take.** "

"Then what should we do?"

" **You heard them. Before the beginning of the Ultra Beast incident they talked about the GS Ball. They said** _ **'A rare green flying creature'. If my Pokemon knowledge doesn't deceive me this creature must be Celebi.**_ "

"The Pokemon that can coexist in every timeline?"

" **Exactly. If we take it and use its power correctly we can go back in time 10 years ago in the Orre Region and we prepare our defences for the unsuspected International Police's raid that happened back then. We defeat them and the Unown we had, never escaped to their own dimension. That way the floating timeline will still remain and Ash Ketchum stays as the mentally broken 10 year old who we can easily manipulate to help us find the Azure Flute.** "

"That sounds as an excellent plan, master!"

" **It's pretty early to look excited. We have tons of work to do till Prof. Elm's presentation. Let's proceed with the preparations.** "

"Yes, master!"

* * *

 **Hoenn: Grand Festival**

"And after the end of the appeal rounds the Top 32 who proceed into the next round are these!" Vivian revealed the electronic board showing all the Coordinators that managed to be in the last round.

All the favorites were there including May and Dawn. Now let's see the matchups for the next battles. May and Dawn ended up being with opponents that posed no fear for their own experience.

"I really feel 10 years younger now!" Ash said happily as he was watching all this time along with Brock and Pikachu the festival.

"Agreed, May's Blaziken and Beautifly Fire Spin+Silver Wind combination and Dawn's Ice Chandelier. All these really brings me back!" Brock said as he shared a tear.

"Why don't we go in the backstage to surprise them already, Brock?" Ash said as he left his seat and ran towards the backstage.

"Wait, Ash! Don't go on your own!" Brock tried to call him back but he was left behind along with Pikachu which couldn't keep up with Ash and lost him in the crowd.

As Ash was running in the crowd towards the backstages suddenly bump heads with someone. He heard a feminine voice screaming "OUCH" that moment. While he was rubbing his forehead to get rid of the pain with closed eyes he tried to apologize. When he opened them he noticed a beautiful young girl on the floor who was also rubbing her head without having visual contact as she also had her eyes closed. But as he was staring at her he felt that she had met that girl before. When she opened her own beautiful green eyes he stared at Ash. He was also staring at her for a few seconds. Then Ash suddenly started realizing who the girl was and started blushing. The girl blushed as well. Then they pointed at each other.

"Lillie?!"

"Ash?!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	30. A Big Reunion

**Chapter 30: A Big Reunion**

* * *

"Lillie?!"

"Ash?!"

Both of them suddenly shouted each other's names much to their surprise of meeting each other unexpectedly.

"Where are my manners? Here." Ash after he overcame the initial shock offered his hand to Lillie who was still on the floor while he was averting his gaze but he still couldn't hide his red face.

"Oh, thank you." Lillie after she also returned to her senses grabbed his hand to get up and then suddenly she buried her face on Ash's chest giving him a warm hug much to the latter's surprise.

"Ash! I'm so happy that you are alive after all these years! When I first learned from my brother that you are alive I wanted to see as soon as possible!" Lillie expressed her happiness seeing his old schoolmate as she slightly dampen his shirt with tears of joy.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck! How things end up like this?! Why now? I am not complaining about the hug but since the moment I learned about her feelings I don't know how to confront her! But…I have to admit she looks really beautiful and cute. I can smell her long silk hair. So nice! Also, I feel her chest pressing my body. She blossomed herself…Wait! What are you thinking, idiot? I need to tell her how I feel about this as well!"_ Ash was trying to clear his mind from any kind of distracting thought.

"Well…Lillie I need to talk to you and it's important." Ash said to her as he separated her hands from his body.

"Please tell me." Lillie said as she closed her eyes smiling.

" _This is going to be more difficult that I imagined…"_ Ash thought as he couldn't handle her beautiful smile.

"It's…about-"

"Hey, Ash!"

" _Fuck this shit! And I was ready!"_

Brock and Pikachu were seen coming with May and Dawn towards where Ash and Lillie were.

"Look who I brought here."

"It's been a long time, Ash. We are glad to see back!" May said as she was approaching with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. It's good to see one of my best friends after so long!" Dawn stated as well tearing as well.

"I missed you too, girls." Ash responded with a smile.

Then the girls exchanged high-fives with Ash.

"We watched both of your performances during the appeal rounds. Sorry that we weren't on time to see your first appearance there as well." Brock remarked and apologized to the girls.

"No need to worry! We understand that it couldn't be helped."

"That is true! By the way, Ash congratulations for your progression in the P.C.L."

"Thank you, May! I also wish both of you good luck in the Grand Festival as well!"

"Thanks, Ash but it's not really gonna be easy with Wallace being around." Dawn frowned.

"That is true…" May frowned as well.

"Wait, you mean the former Hoenn Champion?" Ash shouted surprised.

"Why are you so surprised? Didn't you notice him in the appeal around with his Milotic? He was the first one who performed on the appeal round." Lillie asked Ash curiously.

"You know…we came here when the third contestant started performing and when the board appeared with the Coordinators that passed into the next round I was only focused on looking for your profile pictures." Ash said as he was laughing in embarrassment.

"That's ok. Wallace tends to be the best Top Coordinator and from the 7 battles we had together we have won 2. One win for both of us." Dawn said with a disappointed look on his eyes.

"Whoa! This is the former Champion's power I guess." Ash said with widened eyes.

"Yeah…" x2

"Ash, I think it's better to return back to our seats and let the girls prepare for their double battles." Brock suggested to Ash.

"You are right. Once again, good luck to both of you!" Ash wished to both of them with a thump up.

"Thank you once again, Ash!" x2

The two girls left and while Ash and Brock were about to leave Lillie who was still there pull Ash from his sleeve. Then Ash turned her gaze to face her while making a signal to Brock to go ahead with his hand which the former complied.

"Ash, can we meet at Slateport beach later this night once the festival is over? Like at 21:00 pm?" Lillie asked him while blushing.

"Eh….sure." Ash reluctantly accepted.

"See you there then!" Lillie smiled and left to return back to her seat.

Ash then proceeded to return back and reunite with Brock.

" _Why did I say yes? Didn't I want to say that it's better to remain friends? Why did I accept her date proposal once again then? I cannot quite understand what is going on. Are my feelings towards her subconsciously mutual as well?"_ He wondered as he sat near Brock and Pikachu sat on his shoulder.

"How did it go?" Brock asked him having a curious look.

"W-What do you mean?" Ash acted like he didn't know what Brock he was talking about.

"Oh come on, when I left you two alone I'm 100% sure that something interesting happened back there."

"Don't get the wrong idea! I agreed to go out with her later and during this date I'm going straight out telling her that we should stay as friends. I'm not going to give her false hopes!" Ash acted tough about the whole thing.

"Now I really wonder how this will go!" Brock stated as he smirked.

"Oi, you don't intend to spy on us, do you?" Ash looked at him with a scary and menacing look.

"W-Well, I don't. But I hope you will have some fun out there." Brock said and raised his thump at Ash while he was shaking.

"Seriously, I don't want to think what you are imagining right now…" Ash said and then his gaze turned towards the stage once again.

* * *

 **6 hours later**

"And now we present you the winner of the Hoenn Grand Festival, Wallace! In the 2nd place is Dawn and in the 3rd May!" Vivian announced from her microphone the Top 3 Coordinators of this year's Grand Festival.

"That guy…is truly something else." Ash said disappointed seeing the winner being Wallace instead of one of his friends.

"Yeah. Wallace has showed in the past that he is always one step ahead by he has lost a lot of battles as well in the finals. I guess May and Dawn will come out stronger after this." Brock remarked as he held his chin.

"That is true. I just hope they took their defeats well." Ash said concerned.

"It's kinda frustrating if you consider that May lost in the semifinals from him and Dawn in the final. So expect them to be a bit angry for that." Brock commented.

"I see. Also, it is 20:30 pm right now. I have 30 minutes left to prepare for…m-m-my date! Alright, I said it!" Ash sighed.

"Stop acting like a freaking tsundere, Ash! I know you are secretly looking forward for this!" Brock looked at him a bit annoyed with Ash's attitude.

"W-Who are you calling a tsundere? Where did you even base that?"

"From the fact that you didn't rejected her proposal for your date in the first place."

"I-I can't argue with that." Ash admitted his defeat on the argument. "Well, what do you intend this night?"

"I will probably hang out with May and Dawn at a café."

"I see. That sounds good."

"Yeah. Also, when I met the girls in the backstage May was suspicious about what was going on with us and I think it has to do with the Petalburg Wood's incident. So I will have to explain to the girls what is going on."

"I understand. Do they intend to come with us?"

"Probably. I haven't asked them yet. You better ask Lillie for that too."

"You are right. Any way I have to prepare myself to meet Lillie at the beach." Ash said as he stood up from his seat.

"Wait! Are you going to take Pikachu with you as well?" Brock stopped Ash who had Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Why not?"

Brock facepalmed at the question. "You are supposed to be alone! Having Pikachu which doesn't get on its own Pokeball around is very distracting."

"And I told you that I'm going to tell her that I want us to stay friends! I'm not going to enjoy romantic moments with her! Also, Pikachu is a very trusted partner in case something goes wrong." Ash expressed his stubbornness once again.

"Keep saying that to yourself till you believe it. You are not believable enough, Ash."

"Yeah, whatever. See you later, Brock." Ash ignored Brock's statement and parted ways with him.

* * *

 **Slateport City's beach area**

Ash went to meet Lillie. He insisted about bringing Pikachu along with him despite Brock's suggestion not to. Also, he didn't change his regular attire of his but he proceeded to take a shower back at the room he and Brock rented in the Pokemon Center. As he was casually walking towards the beach he noticed Lillie already being there watching the starry sky while holding a bag. Ash then stood alongside her.

"Do you believe that there are more Pokemon species we have no idea about in the outer space?" Lillie asked Ash as she kept staring at the sky.

" _What's up with that? This is the first thing that she came through her mind? Why would she ask something like that out of the blue?"_ Ash wondered before he gave his answer.

"You know there are some Pokemon species that are supposed to be from the outer space. Like Cleffa, Deoxys, Jirachi, Elgyem and many others. Also, if you think about it Lunatone and Solrock resemble the moon and sun of our Earth respectively." Ash replied to her.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I have still too much to learn especially about the Pokemon that exist outside of Alola." Lillie said smiling.

"You will eventually learn some day." Ash chuckled.

"Yeah." Lillie chuckled.

"May I ask what were you doing all these years, Lillie?" Ash then proceeded to ask her about the past.

Then Lillie's smile faded.

"I was working in the Aether Foundation along with my brother. Since my mother had to overcome her shock from back then me and Gladion had to stay by her side and run the organization while she was recovering." Lillie said as she was looking at the ground.

"I see. That sounds tough. I guess that prevented you from travelling around the world." Ash said with a sad look.

"That is true. But I felt that I would feel guilty if I left my sick mother and my brother who hadn't seen for a while back then behind. Since we were a united family once again I wanted to spend as much time as I could with them and I really really want to thank you for what you did for me back then." Lillie said and her smile came back.

"Don't mention it, Lillie. That's what friends are about. Lana, Mallow, Kiawe and Sophocles feel the same about our friendship after spending so much time together in Alola." Ash chuckled once again.

"I guess you are right. So it is my turn. What did you do all these years being away from anyone?" Lillie then looked Ash directly on his eyes.

"Sorry but I don't feel like it." Ash gave a straight answer without a second thought with a cold demeanor.

"It is ok, I understand. You should not be the one to apologize here. Sorry for asking you so casually when it is clearly evident you had a harder time than me." Lillie said as her eyes showed signs of remorse about that question.

"Please do not feel like that, Lillie. You only asked out of concern about me. I appreciate it." Ash noticing that she was starting feeling down tried to calm her.

"Ok. I am glad to see that you were not offended with my question."

"No not at all." Ash chuckled.

" _Now that the mood is better it's the right time to tell her!"_ Ash thought. "Lillie, I wanted to tell you-"

"Before you say anything I almost forgot. This is for you!" Lillie handed the bag she was holding to Ash.

"Eh? A gift for me? I thought that you carried things you thought that were necessary in there." Ash asked puzzled.

"Just open it."

"Ok, but I will say that you didn't have to." Ash said as he opened her back.

Then his eyes along with Pikachu's widened when he saw the bag's content.

"It can't be…"

"I know right?"

"It's not really a gift for me. All I did was to bring it to you. You should thank Tapu Koko instead!"

Ash then pulled a Z-Ring outside of the bag and put it on his wrist along with a bunch of Z-Crystals which put inside his pockets.

"I really cannot thank you enough, Lillie!" Ash expressed his gratitude to her making her to blush.

"I told you to thank Tapu Koko!" Lillie sighed. "How is it?"

"It feels great! It's nice to have one again!"

"If that's the case then…" Then Lillie started coming closer to Ash much to the latter's awe "how about a battle?" Lillie then revealed to Ash the Z-Ring she wore behind her sleeve.

"That's interesting, Lillie. It seems that despite the fact that you didn't travel you seem to have trained quite a lot to challenge right here right now. I never refused a challenge so I will gladly accept." Ash said to her smiling with excitement.

"Let's have a 1-on-1 battle!" Lillie said as she created some distance between her and Ash to start their battle.

"Pikachu, you are on!" Ash chose his partner which jumped from Ash's shoulder and took a battle position.

"As expected you went with Pikachu! Don't have your hopes up though! Snowy, come on out!" Lillie chose her very first Pokemon as well.

" _Who the hell is that? What kind of personality shift was that? This is nothing like the Lillie I was talking a few seconds before."_ Ash had a deadpan look while Lillie was talking high.

The battle between Pikachu and Alolan Ninetales was about to start.

"Ok, let's go! Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Snowy, Ice Beam!"

Both attacks proved to be equal and cancelled each other.

"Dazzling Gleam!"

"Pikachu, dodge the light with a Quick Attack!"

Pikachu dodged and hit Snowy with Quick Attack but it didn't really inflicted much damage.

"Snowy, are you ok?" Lillie asked her partner which cried positively. "Ok, then let's go with another Dazzling Gleam!"

"Why would you try a failed tactic again?" Ash smirked. "Pikachu just like before use Quick Attack!"

"Snowy, use Confuse Ray!"

Pikachu got hit by Confuse Ray and ended up getting confused and his attack missed.

"Pikachu, snapped out of it!"

Would you think that I could fall for the same trick twice?" Lillie was the one who smirked this time "Now, use Ice Shard!"

Chunks of ice flew towards confused Pikachu causing it to get knocked over.

"Pikachu, try to use Thunderbolt!"

"Useless! Snowy, shoot an Ice Beam!"

Pikachu couldn't obey Ash and got hit with Ice Beam.

"She's a really good battler." Ash whispered with a surprised and concerned look.

Pikachu though after the attack snapped out of confusion.

"That's it, Pikachu! Let's go for a counterattack! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Counter with Extrasensory!"

Pikachu's Thunderbolt though overpowered Extrasensory hitting Snowy.

"Use Iron Tail!"

"Ice Beam!"

Pikachu's attack break through once again inflicting more damage to Snowy.

"Snowy, Ice Shard!"

Pikachu was knocked back by the attack. Both Pokemon still looked that they could keep going.

"Time to finish it! Pikachu, let's show them our power!" Ash said as he started making a Z-Move pose while the Z-ring was glowing. "This is what we have-"

"Snowy, let's go for it too! The power we gained from our training all these years!"

" **GIGAVOLT HAVOC!** "

" **SUBZERO SLAMMER!** "

Both attacks collided triggering a huge explosion which engulfed the beach and made the sand floating around the air. When the fog subsided Snowy was lying on the ground while Pikachu was heavily panting.

"We did it Pikachu!" Pikachu said as he hugged his partner and felt his belly growling. "Hehe, you can go find Brock if you want now. He might give you something good to eat." Then Pikachu left the beach and headed towards the town.

"Thank you, Snowy." Lillie said as she recalled her Pokemon.

"You really become strong, Lillie! You caught me off guard here!" Ash chuckled.

"Well, I never said that I wasn't training at all during my time in Alola." Lillie smiled.

" _Wow, she went back to normal."_ Ash said.

"Pikachu also seems to be stronger than ever!" Lillie praised Pikachu's power.

"Yep, it is!"

"I cannot wait how far it will go now that we will keep training together." Lillie commented.

"Wait, do you plan accompany us on my journey?"

"Of course, I do. I also need to train more and more as well."

"That's really admirable! What is your goal, Lillie?"

"My goal is to keep improving as a Trainer and someday become one of the best that ever existed in history. But for that to come out true I need to see how far I can go. I feel like I can achieve it if I work really hard along with my Pokemon." Lillie revealed her goal. "Your is still to be a Pokemon Master?"

"Not really, I realized that this kind of dream I had wasn't any specific. So for now, my goal is to train hard and win the P.C.L." Ash said with a serious tone as his clenching fist was trembling.

"It is not only for that, is it?" Lillie worriedly asked.

"I'm mostly training due to my past, you know. I have some things unresolved that I need to take care of." Ash said as the nightmarish thoughts of his past came back to his mind.

"I understand. When you feel like opening up to someone and want to discuss this I will be more than glad to hear you. But till then-" Lillie then leaned her head towards Ash and gave him gentle peck on his cheek making him blush like crazy in advance. "-take care." Lillie then left the place with Ash being left behind completely dumbfounded.

" _What the…? WHAT THE_ HELL _JUST HAPPENED RIGHT NOW?!"_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	31. Looking For The Next Challenge

**Chapter 31: Looking For The Next Challenge**

Ash after the date was over was heading back to the Pokemon Center. He noticed that many people were giggling around him but he was so puzzled that he didn't show that he cared about that. Once he entered the room he rented along with Brock he saw both the latter and Pikachu being already back.

"Welcome back, Ash!" Brock greeted his friend once he came in.

"So you came earlier than I thought. Did you find Pikachu on the café that you said you were going with the girls?" Ash asked once he saw them.

"Yeah, he came while I was talking about the incident in Petalburg Woods. I gave him some berries to eat since he was quite hungry when he joined us." Brock stated.

"I see. Thank you for taking care of him. I hope you had fun."

"No problem and I think you also had fun as well."

"Yes, I had. First, Lillie gave me a Z-Ring with many Z-Crystals so I use Z-Moves during my battles and we had a Pokemon battle where she showed amazing battle skills much to my surprise!" Ash suddenly became happier once he started describing what happened back there.

"Are you stupid?" Brock looked at him like he had just been insulted.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked puzzled.

"Just look at the mirror." Brock then pointed at the room's mirror.

"What the-?! This is why everyone were secretly laughing when I was on my way here!" Ash saw a red lipstick kiss mark on his cheek while both Pikachu and Brock burst out laughing at his reaction.

"Pfff and you didn't even realize that something was wrong since all this people were laughing at you?" Brock asked as he tried to hold his laughter.

"That kiss startled me so much that I spaced out in the beach for like ten minutes. When I was coming I was so lost in thought that I didn't really care about my surroundings and what other people were doing. Besides, I didn't see that she was wearing a lipstick. It was too dark in the beach to notice." Ash said as he was cleaning his cheek from the lipstick with a handkerchief.

"I see. Anyway, that was glorious. I haven't laughed so much in a while." Brock said while he was cleaning his eyes from his tears.

"Shut up already…" Ash said as he sighed.

"Did you tell her that you want to stay friends at least?" Brock asked him curiously.

Then Ash's eyes widened and then he collapsed on his bed and buried his face on the pillow.

"Fuck my stupidity…"

"I bet you got distracted from the battle."

"That is true. It's the second time I fell for the same trick…"

"You are too easy to manipulate when it comes to Pokemon battles."

"I know. I will find another moment to tell her. Anyway, tell me how the girls reacted to all that. I forgot to tell Lillie about all this as well."

"Actually, while we were sitting on the café we saw glimpses from an interview that took place there and Gladion, Sophocles and Clemont were part of this as well." Brock stated as he crossed his arms. The mood suddenly changed.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Ash got up from his bed and asked Brock.

"Behind the attack were Ultra Beasts. Our friends pretty much confirmed this."

"The Ultra Beasts? But how? Me and all my friends in Alola had dealt with them in the past and emerged victorius. Why now?"

"I don't know they explained quite a lot about the beasts' movements and there is still the fear that the creature that caused all this havoc is still around the region."

"This is bad! Pretty bad! Maybe I should inform Mr. Black about this."

"I think he is already aware of that. Remember, he is in the International Police. The news are known already there before they become known through the media."

"I guess you are right. How did the girls react?"

"They took it surprisingly lightly. I think the reason is that they never witnessed what we saw."

"That makes sense. I think that's for the better. I hope they will inform Lillie for that."

"I bet they will. This is very serious."

"Agreed. Are they going to come with us?"

"Yes, they will. They want to help us in the fight against the Cult. What about Lillie?"

"Same. She wants to come along as well."

"Do you think she will be able to though? May and Dawn are Top Coordinators so they have lots of battle experience."

"She will be ok. She has grown much stronger than the time I remembered her. And even back then her resolve carried her through her conflict with her mother and her phobia of touching Pokemon."

"I see. Even though I know her for 10 years now I never asked details about her life before meeting you. She was so depressed that I couldn't bring myself to pour salt on the wound."

"So she was that depressed…" Ash said as he lowered his head. "Mr. Black when I was heading to Kanto and start my journey told me that she was literally broken once she learned about my hypothetical death. I guess I should have taken his words more into account."

"I think it's better to change topic now. Dawn herself asked Wallace after the end of the Grand Festival about where the next E4 member is right now."

"She is always so dependable… So where are we going?" Ash said happily as he sighed n relief since he had no idea where he should go.

"Mauville City. He met the Ghost-type Elite Four member Phoebe there who intends to stay there for a while. This is your chance."

"You are right. I think we should start from tomorrow morning." Ash smiled while he was clenching his fist with excitement.

"Don't worry the girls agreed on that as well. We will meet outside of the city at 10:00 am." Brock stated.

"That's good then. Let's rest for tonight and meet them tomorrow." Ash said while he headed to the bathroom to change his clothes.

* * *

 **In Lillie's hotel**

"Yeah, everything is fine. Don't worry about that. I can keep up with you. Besides, I know more for the Ultra Beasts than you." Lillie who was on her white pajamas and her hair loose from her braids was talking on the phone with May.

" _Glad to see that you will join us. We are heading to Mauville City. Ash will go to challenge an Elite Four member there."_

"That sounds really interesting. I haven't seen an Elite Four member battling before."

" _That's true. Sometimes I forget that there is no Elite Four in Alola. Anyway, how was your date with Ash?"_

"Why…would you ask me that now?"

" _Oh come on! Don't act like that. You know that I and Dawn are eager to hear how this date went. How did he react when he saw the gift? Did you have some special moment you two? Tell us everything!"_

"May! May, please! It's embarrassing!" Lillie shouted as she buried her face into her pillow and was kicking her bed's mattress. "Well… we had a battle once I gave him his Z-Ring and Z-Crystals. I lost but during that moment his childish reactions reminded me his old self. He seems quite conflicted now."

" _That's not really surprising given what happened back then."_

"That is true. Also, I-I gave him a kiss on his cheek."

" _Whoa, how did he react on that?"_

"I-I don't know I kissed him once I left the beach. I felt it was too awkward to stay alongside him. Also, I did it because his gloomy side came back once we finished our battle. I thought that this would ease him from his stress for a bit."

" _I get what you mean. His past is still haunting him. We should support as much as we can."_

"That is true! I want to see his bright side more!"

" _Everyone wants to. Anyway, I have to hang up. I and Dawn are tired after the Grand Festival. We said with Brock that we will meet tomorrow morning in front of Slateport City's gate at 10:00 am."_

"I will be there. See you tomorrow. Goodnight!"

" _Goodnight, Lillie!"_

After she hanged up Lillie then went to sleep.

* * *

 **International Police HQ: Level 6 Prisons**

"So this is the second time you goons are offering me food. I think I can get used to it." Giovanni who was behind the ceiling said to Jessie, James and Meowth who looked at him scared.

"You have hit a new low, Giovanni. As the former Team Rocket Leader do you accept such a treatment?" Ghetsis who was on the opposite ceiling provoked him.

"At least, I needed the International Police's army to be brought down while I was dealing with that shitty Arceus Cult behind the scenes. Your fall came from those three, an International Police Inspector, a ten year old boy and his two friends and your very own son!" Giovanni replied back on the same manner.

"YOU BASTARD! ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS PLACE ALONG WITH MY TEAM PLASMA MEMBERS I'M SERIOUSLY THINKING ABOUT LEAVING YOU BEHIND TO ROT IN HERE!" Ghetsis lost his cool once he heard Giovanni's answer.

"You are all words, Ghetsis. We have already discussed this. You need me and I need you here. If you want to escape along with our subordinates, you will have to cooperate with me." Giovanni said as he retained his calm manner.

"W-We really should leave the place and head back to Mr. Black." Meowth said scared to his friends.

"Agreed, I feel uneasy every time I am here!" James added as well.

"Let's leave now that we have the chance!" Jessie suggested while the other two nodded their heads.

"That's enough!" Lt. Surge shouted as he entered in the prison along with Brandon. "You guys return to your positions!"

"Yes, Lt. Surge!" x3

As they left the place Black and Brandon turned their gaze at the two prisoners.

"The other prisoners complained about you two making a fuss once again." Brandon said.

"So what? If you want silence then you can just execute us or let us out." Giovanni smirked.

"Yeah, killing goes against the methods of the International Police and you probably know why we cannot let you out. But you can surely expect less meals every day from now on till you two discipline." Lt. Surge announced to them.

"What are you saying Surge?!" Brandon asked him surprised by the latter ignored him.

"So you are showing your true colors now? That's amusing you know given the fact that you belong in the International Police. It seems we are not all that different after all." Giovanni smirked once again.

"Do not misunderstand. I might be harsh but this is only about discipline. Don't try to label me on the same level as you." Lt. Surge replied back.

"We are here for like a decade. Do you think that those cheap threats of yours are going to change us now?" Ghetsis who was silent all this time stated.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. Only time will tell." Lt. Surge commented.

"I won't stay here for long to learn that. I and Colress will leave this place and Team Plasma will become reformed."

"It seems you haven't been informed, Ghetsis. Team Plasma already exists." Brandon suddenly joined the conversation as well.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your son is currently running the organization now. N has proved to be an exceptional leader and his group is helping a lot of young Trainers and their Pokemon and learn the true meaning of the relationship between humans and Pokemon. Something you will never understand judging from your idea to use mind control." Brandon stated coldly at Ghetsis who was looked annoyed from the response but he didn't say anything.

"Surge, let's head back. We have already wasted a lot of our time here." Brandon as he headed upstairs.

"It's Lt. Surge! And you are right." He said as he followed Brandon from behind.

"Their arrogance pisses me off." Giovanni commented when they left.

"I will have to agree with you here. But don't worry. We won't have to wait too much for our eventual escape. And once we stand on our feet once again the International Police will go down." Ghetsis said as he clenched his fist.

"Don't forget the Arceus Cult as well. They are still a threat to us."

"Don't worry. Once we get out of here I will be able to make the beast I desired all this time. Everything works already from the outside and you are aware of that. With your help Giovanni, we will create a Pokemon that will be the absolute terror for this world and will be able to go toe to toe with Arceus and even surpass it in power. Just imagine how powerless the International Police will be and how betrayed the Arceus Cult will feel once they see their Lord and Savior falling against our creature!"

"I can already see the terror on their eyes."

The two men kept sharing their sick thoughts and future plans for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Interrogation Room**

"I won't reveal anything about our Cult! I won't betray my brethren! Just go to hell already!" A captured member of the Cult said to Looker who was standing before him.

"Well, I tried to be good but since you keep insisting I will do something I don't want to. Black, come over here.

Black who was watching behind the room's bulletproof glass entered inside.

"So he doesn't cooperate I guess?" Black asked the inspector.

"No. Even though I strongly disagree with your own ways he is all yours. I warned him beforehand. He is the leader of the other team that was going to ambush Ketchum in Hoenn so he is acting highly." Looker said and left the room.

"Ok then. Please, tell me where the Arceus Cult's Hoenn base located is. Just give up already and don't force me into unnecessary actions." Black asked him in a friendly manner.

"This didn't work when your buddy tried. Why do you think it will do now? Are you an idiot?"

"Well, I thought about giving you a last chance but you threw it away without a second thought. Let's get started then."

"Wait, what are you planning to do?" The guy started feeling a bit uneasy.

"Samurott and Electivire, come out." Black called the two Pokemon he asked.

"What are you trying to do with these Pokemon?"

"You will learn soon enough. Samurott blast the guy with Hydro Pump!"

"Wait, wh-?" Before he could finish Samurott blasted him with Hydro Pump causing him to get knocked from his chair and slammed into the wall.

Then he tried slightly to get up while he was staring at Black.

"So you are going to torture me with baths?" The guy smirked at him.

"Don't you get it? Looked at your soaked clothes right now and the other Pokemon I have here." Black said as he pointed at Electivire.

"Y-You wouldn't! This is against the ways of the International Police!"

"Oh, really? Who said that I am following these rules? I'm not a nice guy you know and I won't hesitate to kill you right here right now since I utterly hate deranged people who share your Cult's sick mindset. Electivire start the process with Thund-"

"OK, OK I UNDERSTAND! I WILL TELL YOU EVERYTHING! JUST DON'T DO IT!" The guy gave up under the pressure.

"Guys, thank you! Rest for now." Black recalled his Pokemon and approached the guy who was almost about to cry. "So it seems you still retain your sanity. If you were all that obsessed with the Arceus Cult you would have taken that attack without a second thought. I know that you guys are still humans and have your own reasons that led you to convert into the cult but still some people become mindless pawns for the Arceus Cult and are beyond redemption. I have seen guys like that before and you are not one of them. Now tell me where I can find the base."

"You cannot."

"Are you going to act tough again?"

"No, I don't mean it like that. The base is not exactly in Hoenn. It's on one of the Mirage Islands. Not even we know how to get there."

"Then why did you choose to have a base in a place that even you cannot find?"

"The base can be found in the Hoenn Ocean every Tuesday at 12:00 am. You have only have half an hour to find it there but only with a ship. It's dangerous to fly upon the islands because of the fog that exists there."

"Why do we have access only in a certain day and for half an hour?"

"The islands are changing every half an hour, are different every day and are literally countless. It's a whole archipelago full of those islands."

"I see. Thanks for the info. You can rest for now and I guarantee you will be free from tomorrow with the condition of staying away and cut ties with the cult."

"I swear! Thank you!"

Then Black left the room and met Looker who was watching the whole thing.

"We have three days to be in the Hoenn Ocean. The base will appear exactly at 12:00 am and will be visible for half an hour. So we have to set the International Police's fleet since flying over the sea is not plausible with fog."

"Are you sure he is telling the truth?"

"No one ever lied to me once I used this method to spill the beans out. Fear conquers them and they are unable to lie."

"I will take your past successes into account then, Black. Let's start prearing the fleet and head to the Hoenn Ocean."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	32. Ghosts Among Us

**Chapter 32: Ghosts Among Us**

* * *

 **Pokemon Center**

"Mr. Black, I want a transfer."

" _A transfer? Are you preparing for your next match?"_

"Precisely. And I think I know the team I want to take along with me!"

" _Ok, tell me quick which Pokemon you want to take along because I am in a rush."_

"What happened?"

" _It's classified. I cannot talk about this. Just tell me, which Pokemon you intend to take along with you."_

"I understand. I will send back Corphish, Pignite, Heracross, Hawlucha and Boldore and will keep Sceptile. Bring me Gliscor, Torkoal, Greninja and Lycanroc. Pikachu will be my 6th one." Ash revealed the Pokemon he wanted to take along with him.

" _Ok, place your Pokeballs in the transfer slots so we can start."_

"Ok." Ash then placed his five Pokeballs on the slots and the transfer started.

Four new Pokeballs appeared on their place.

"I have them."

" _So do I. Anyway, take care Ash."_ Black said and closed his radio off abruptly.

"What's up with him, anyway?" Ash said to himself as he put his Pokeballs on his belt and then headed outside of the Pokemon Center to meet Brock.

Ash saw Brock outside and then both started heading towards Slateport City's gate. The girls were already there though.

"Good morning, everyone!" Ash greeted the girls.

"Good morning, guys!" x3

"Shall we start? We will have to walk a lot till Mauville City." Ash commented.

"What are you talking about Ash? There is a new path we can take that we help us reach Mauville City 30 minutes earlier compared to the old one." May suggested instead.

"Is really there another path? I don't see anything." Lillie asked confused.

"Well, this is your first time in Hoenn so it's not really surprising that you don't know." Dawn replied at Lillie.

"That's for the better, I guess. But it's really surprising how much both Kanto and Hoenn changed after all these years." Ash said surprised at the revelation.

"Then prepare to lose your mind once you see how much different Mauville City is compared to ten years ago." Brock commented as well.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked Brock with a curious look.

"You will see. Anyway, let's move on." Brock decided to not reveal anything regarding the city.

"Yeah!" x4

* * *

 **3 hours later in Route**

"Let's rest for now. I cannot walk anymore!" Lillie who was panting said and then just sat on the ground.

"Lillie, haven't you been used to walk for hours?" Ash asked Lillie.

"Of course not, I only travelled throughout Alola and most of the time with transportation." Lillie replied back.

"I guess it'll be a good idea to stay here for a while." Brock said as he left his backpack on the ground.

"Yeah, I agree as well. I'm also hungry." May said as she held her stomach.

"I think it's a good idea. Piplup looks a bit tired as well." Dawn added as she hugged Piplup.

"It cannot be helped I guess. I will go bring some fallen tree branches to start a fire." Ash said as he headed in the woods.

"Wait, I will join you. Dawn said as well." Dawn said and followed Ash from behind.

"Well, girls will you help me with a food?" Brock asked May and Lillie who stayed behind.

"Yeah, sure." X2

* * *

 **With Ash and Dawn**

Ash and Dawn were deep in the woods collecting tree branches.

"So how it was?" Dawn randomly asked Ash.

"What are you talking about?" Ash replied back oblivious what Dawn was talking about.

"Don't act like you don't know. I'm talking about your date with Lillie." Dawn said making Ash to subconsciously drop the tree branches he was holding upon hearing the question.

"Oh, that. Well, it was ok." Ash replied while he was avoiding to face her.

"Ok? Is that all you have to say?" Dawn complained at Ash.

"And what exactly do you want to hear anyway?" Ash said with a cold tone.

"I guess you are aware that she likes you." Dawn then proceeded to interrogate him.

"Of course I am." Ash kept replying on the same tone.

"Then do something about it."

"I tried to tell her that I want to stay friends with her but I didn't have the chance because I got distracted by her gift."

"Are you sure you want to stay friends with her? But you have feelings for her, don't you?"

"Not the ones she has for me."

"It's evident that you are lying."

"Where do you base that?"

"The clues are all here. First of all, it seems you were already aware of the fact that she liked you but still you haven't been honest with her. Second, you could have said to her the moment you met her that you weren't interested in her in the first place but yet you didn't and the same applies to the date. Don't use excuses that you were distracted or something similar like that. Third, when we saw the two of you hugging you had a smile on your blushed face during that moment which pretty much implies that you have subconsciously feeling about her. And the last one, you don't want to relive what happened with Se-"

"SHUT UP!" Ash snapped out at Dawn who was startled from his outburst while Pikachu also jumped from his shoulder. "You have clearly no idea about how many years I feel guilty for all this! So don't even dare to mention that name in front of me ever again!" Ash then showed his angry look at her.

"I'm sorry. It was careless of me to talk so casually about something like this." Dawn apologized to him.

"It's ok. I should apologize as well. I become easily frustrated when I'm thinking about it or someone brings it up." Ash said as he was holding his hat. "So how are things between you and Paul?" Then it was Dawn's turn to drop the tree branches she was holding.

"H-How do you know about that?" Dawn then blushed in embarrassment.

"No need to worry, Dawn. I don't intend to make a comment about this." Ash then smirked.

"Y-You… Brock told you about this! Am I wrong?" Dawn then stared angrily at Ash.

"W-Well…" Ash turned his gaze away.

"I'm really going to struggle him for telling something like this without asking me first." Dawn said angry.

"Relax, Dawn. It's not that bad. He also told me about May and Drew and before you explode let me tell you that I was the one who asked him." Ash replied.

"This doesn't change the fact that he talks about our relationships behind our backs. Let's head back!" Dawn suggested.

"Shush!" Ash suddenly tell her to be quiet with his point finger being in front of his mouth. "We are being watched."

"What do you mean?"

"My Aura abilities tell me that someone or something is around here but I cannot really track it down. Brock probably told you that I'm practicing in the ways of Aura." Ash said with a concerned look.

"Can you pinpoint their location?"

"Unfortunately no, I think it's better to go back and reunite with the others now that will still can."

"You are right."

Suddenly, two Dusclops, three Haunter, one Gengar and five Banette appeared before them surrounding them in advance.

"Damn it! They were ghosts after all that's why I was losing track of their presence." Ash stated and grabbed a Pokeball.

"I guess we have no choice. Let's fight!" Dawn said and grabbed a Pokeball as well.

"Yeah! Greninja, go!" Ash called out Greninja. "Pikachu, you too!" Pikachu squeaked and took a battle stance beside Greninja.

"Piplup and Typhlosion, go!" Dawn called her Typhlosion and Piplup which was like Pikachu already out of its Pokeball.

The wild Ghost-type Pokemon started firing Shadow Balls towards Ash and Dawn.

"Greninja use Night Slash! Pikachu go with Thunderbolt!"

"Typhlosion use Flamethrower!" Piplup use Bubblebeam!"

Greninja cut through the Shadow Balls with his purple kunais and slashed one Dusclops taking it out instantly.

Pikachu's Thunderbolt defeated the three Haunters while Piplup's Bubblebeam was evenly matched with Gengar's Shadow Ball which seemed to be the leader of the Ghost Pokemon. Typhlosion received two Shadow Balls on its chest from the Banette but managed to take out two with its Flamethrower. Suddenly, more Ghost Pokemon kept coming causing more trouble to Ash and Dawn.

"Tch! I think it's better to leave if they keep coming like that we will eventually lose." Ash said.

"I agree. Let's head back." Dawn said and along with Ash and their Pokemon started running away.

"What the hell is going on with this path that May suggested? Is there a cemetery around here? It doesn't make sense otherwise for so many Ghost-type Pokemon to lurk around in this forest." Ash said as he was running.

"I think May said that there was a cemetery around here but it doesn't exist anymore." Dawn stated as she was running as well.

"Are you kidding me?! That pretty much explains why didn't meet other people crossing this path all this time!" Ash shouted in frustration.

"Don't say that to me! Complain at May once we return!" Dawn replied back on the same manner.

"Whoa, that Gengar is keeping up with us!" Ash said as he turned his head back to see if they were still being followed.

"So we stop and fight it?" Dawn asked him.

"I guess so. Greninja is time to transform!" Ash said to Greninja which was following Ash by jumping from tree to tree.

Then Greninja suddenly transformed into its Ash-Greninja form and grabbed its giant shuriken.

"Now use Water Shuriken!"

Ash-Greninja used his Water Shuriken which overpowered Gengar's attempt to block with Shadow Ball and knocked it over.

"Now finish it with Night Slash!"

Ash-Greninja with his purple kunais proceeded to defeat Gengar but it used Dazzling Gleam at point blank range dealing massive damage to it.

"Agh! Greninja are you ok?" Ash who fell down because he shared Greninja's pain asked it.

Ash-Greninja managed to get up so did Ash.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I think you should call Brock and the others. They must be worried. Do you have a cellphone with you?" Ash said ad he was heavily breathing.

"Yeah, I have. I'm going to call May right now!"

* * *

 **With May, Lillie and Brock**

"They are really taking their time, I guess." Brock said.

"Maybe something went wrong with them." Lillie anxiously stated.

*ring* *ring*

"Oops, my phone. It's Dawn!" May shouted and answered the phone.

" _Hey, May it's me!"_

"Where are you? We were worried!"

" _I'm sorry we have been under attack by Ghost-type Pokemon!"_

"Ghost Pokemon around here? But how?"

" _(Just tell her already about the fucking cemetery!) Ash! Don't shout like that and focus! Well, May…Ash is currently fighting against their leader!"_

"Can you tell us where exactly you are?"

" _Not really. We started running for a long time now so I guess we got lost (I thought you knew where we were going!) Jeez, Ash! We will find a way to get back! No need to worry! (No need to worry, my ass!)"_

"Can you calm down over there? We will come and get you, ok?" May said to Dawn and then headed towards Brock and Lillie. "Let's head towards the forest as well!"

"Ok, but still we don't know how we will find them. I don't think anyone of us has a bird here to search the area." Brock said.

"No, I don't" May said.

"I don't have one as well with me right now." Lillie commented.

"Then, we have no choice. We will just stay close and search for them together." May suggested with Brock and Lillie nodding their heads.

As they entered inside they noticed a horde of Haunter coming after them.

"Let's get them!" May said and held a Pokeball with the other two doing the same."

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick!" May commanded once she threw her Pokeball.

"Steelix use Iron Tail!"

"Snowy use Blizzard!"

All attacks connected without giving the chance for Haunter to react and all ended up fainting.

"Well, that was it?" Brock asked.

"Look at this!" Lillie then pointed with her finger at their right side.

When May and Brock turned towards where Lillie was pointing they saw a Dusknoir heading deeper in the forest.

"What the? How is a Dusknoir roaming around in Hoenn?" May who was knowledgeable of the Pokemon species that live in Hoenn.

"Let's follow it! It might lead us to Ash and Dawn!" Lillie once she said that started running after it.

"Hey, Lillie! Wait for us!" Brock said as he and May started running before her.

* * *

 **20 minutes later with Ash and Dawn**

Ash-Greninja was seen heavily panting in front of a fainted Gengar but then two Sableye appeared in front of him while Dawn with her Piplup and Typhlosion and Pikachu's help was fighting a horde of Banette.

"Greninja use Water Shuriken!"

Ash-Greninja with his Water Shuriken defeated easily one of the two Sableye without giving time to react. But after the attack Ash-Greninja due to his exhausted state was left vulnerable against the other one which was about to strike with Shadow Claw. But before it was able to hit Ash-Greninja but fainted due to it being hit by Hex coming from an unknown source.

"What the hell?" Ash wondered after he saw this attack coming out from nowhere.

Suddenly, a Dusknoir appeared in front of Ash.

" _You have to be kidding me…"_ Ash said as he felt being overwhelmed by Dusknoir's presence.

Ash-Greninja after his slight recovery attempted to attack on his own with Night Slash.

"Wait, Greninja don't-!"

Before he could finish his sentence Ash-Greninja got hit in the face by Dusknoir's Thunder Punch and fainted causing Ash to lose his balance as well looking exhausted.

"Hey, Ash! What happened?" Dawn who looked at him for a second asked him worried.

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry! I guess I will have to use my other partners now to deal with this." Ash reassured her as he was seeing Dusknoir approaching him

"Dusknoir! That's enough!"

Before he could reach his belt a female voice echoed from the forest making Dusknoir to obey. The Banette that Dawn was fighting left as well. Then a lady with flowers on her head appeared along with the rest of the bunch.

"Guys, I am glad to see you." Ash said with his tired voice.

"Brock, help me to get him back on his feet." Dawn said as she held Ash's arm.

"Yeah, right away." Brock complied.

"I will help as well." Lillie joined as well.

Dawn joined along with Brock and Lillie were holding Ash.

"What exactly happened over here?" May asked the flower girl.

"Ghost Pokemon tend to be on a rampage around here because the old cemetary that was here was destroyed to make this route so vehicles can have better access to Mauville City. It's been like that for years now that's why no travelers are coming through here because it is rumored to be dangerous." The girl stated.

Then everyone glared angrily at May.

"Don't look at me like that! I had no idea about this!" May tried to defend herself.

"Anyway, who is she?" Ash asked.

"She is Phoebe, the Ghost-type specialist of the Elite Four." Lillie replied to him.

"I see. That Dusknoir belongs to you, I guess." Ash said to her.

"You are correct. Also, your friends that I met following my Dusknoir said that you want to challenge me for the Elite Four badge."

"That is true." Ash who started gaining his energy back took a step ahead.

"Well, then enough talking. Just follow me. Our battle will occur in Mauville City." Phoebe stated by making a hand signal.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	33. Greninja's Inner Struggles

**Review Section:**

 **Toa Solaric:**

 **I am curious on how Ash is going to try to friendzone Lillie here even I know it might failed and how he is going to win against Phoebe.**

No hints about the first one in this chapter but I hope the latter will satisfy you. :)

 **Dragon King Rouga:**

 **Does Ash have a Dusk form Lycanroc**

I was deliberately waiting for the 3rd form to be revealed along with its moveset first before I bring it into the story.

 **Back to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Greninja's Inner Struggles**

* * *

Ash along with his friends were being escorted out of the forest by Phoebe. Ash who was tired due to Greninja's Bond Phenomenon started recovering.

"Ash, are you better now?" Lillie worriedly asked him.

"Lillie, I'm fine. You are worrying too much." Ash reassured her and raised his thumb.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. This is just a drawback of Greninja's form. I have been through that quite a lot in the past." Ash chuckled.

"Phoebe, where your battle with Ash is going to take place?" May asked her.

"There is a place we can use without disturbing the others." Phoebe replied to her.

"The others? Mauville City is a big town but there is plenty of space we could take advantage of without problem." Ash stated with a puzzled look.

"It seems you haven't been in Hoenn for a long time." Phoebe told him.

"What do you mean? How much did it change?" Ash asked.

"Well, look for yourself."

Once Phoebe said that Ash and his friends were out of the forest witnessing a huge building which covered the whole landscape.

"What the hell is this?!" Ash shouted with wide opened eyes.

"This is Mauville City or more like the new Mauville City."

"That's amazing!" Lillie shouted with sparkling eyes.

"It is. You can find every shop easier on certain districts, the apartments are much more comfortable for the citizens and the city's security is way better than before. In other words, the city's quality of life has been skyrocketed."

"That's an incredible feat. Who was behind that project?" Brock asked Phoebe.

"It was the city's Gym Leader Mr. Wattson. He had some plans beforehand but he had to persuade the Devon Corporation to fund his project. After long negotiations he managed to start remodeling the city for like eight years."

"Eight years? For all this?" Lillie asked surprised.

"Yes, they had to rush it as much as they could since the citizens would have problems with their stay." Dawn who was aware of that replied to her.

"That makes sense." Ash said. "So where are we going to battle?"

"There is a place which has multiple Pokemon fields. We can rent one and battle there. I will be waiting for you and other challengers there."

"That's pretty convenient. Let's head to the Pokemon Center and then let's battle this afternoon. As much as I would want to challenge you as soon as I can, I'm tired to concentrate right now." Ash said surprising his eyes.

"Are you ok, Ash?" May proceeded to ask him. "You never said that before."

"That's true. I'm surprised as well." Lillie added.

"Well it makes sense since Ash was exhausted after all this." Dawn said. "But even then he would accept to battle. I guess that he is not that reckless anymore."

"Also, he needs to make a plan for the battle so I guess he need this time. Am I right, Ash?" Brock said and then looked at Ash.

"Yeah, that is true. But I want to think some things for a bit. Let's go inside." Ash stated coldly as he headed toward the city's gate.

* * *

 **Pokemon Center: Men's room**

Ash and Brock were lying on their beds and the latter tried to engage Ash in conversation.

"Ash, what happened out there? You are gloomy since the moment we found you with Dawn." Brock asked curiously Ash.

"I'm a bit worried. It's about Greninja." Ash stated as he was looking at the ceiling.

"What about him?"

"He acted weird during his battle like he wanted to prove something."

"Maybe it was because that you didn't use him for a while."

"I guess so. But still I want all my Pokemon to get their chance to shine. Fighting with a certain team would mean that I'm neglecting the others and I also don't want to make the mistakes I did when I was young when I used only six Pokemon most of the time."

"I understand. Maybe you should do something about this before your battle starts."

"I'm planning to. But for now I will let all my Pokemon to rest under Nurse Joy's care. I also need to rest as well. So if you excuse me I will go to sleep for the next 2 or 3 hours. Let's meet outside of those rented Pokemon fields since Phoebe is going to be there anyways." Ash then turned his back to Brock and proceeded to sleep.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, Phoebe gave me a map about the city just like you. I'm not gonna get lost. Now let me sleep."

"Ok, while you will be sleeping I will go for shopping with the girls and explore the new city." Brock said as he was preparing his stuff.

"That's fine. Just close the curtains so I can sleep easier on the dark before you leave."

"As you wish." Brock said as he closed the curtains and left.

Then Ash while he was trying to sleep suddenly remembered something that made him snap.

" _Oh crap! I forgot to tell him that Dawn and May are going to punish him for telling me about their relationships without their permission. Well, I will think about that later."_ Ash then tried to sleep again.

* * *

 **4 hours later in the rental Pokemon fields**

Ash along with Pikachu entered the place where he witnessed an enormous room where many Pokemon fields were around the area. Many trainers were there testing their skills by battling each other. Ash was wandering around trying to find Phoebe and the others.

"Ash! Over here!"

Lillie's voice reached Ash's ears who turned towards where her voice were coming from. Then he noticed Phoebe being at the end of the room with her standing on the field while his friends where on the stands waving at him. Ash then started running towards them till he reached the stage.

"So you are finally here." Phoebe commented.

"Sorry, for being late. I had to deal with some things before I come here." Ash chuckled. "So why don't we start now?"

"Sure. Our battle is going to be a 3-on-3. Brock also volunteered to be the referee."

Brock then with a lowered head and gloomy look came and stood between them in the field.

" _Just as I expected. What the hell did the girls do to him?"_ Ash thought scared.

"This is a 3-on-3 battle… between the Ghost-type specialist Phoebe… of the Hoenn Elite Four… and the challenger Ash Ketchum… from Pallet Town. Both can choose… your first Pokemon." Brock muttered the beginning of the battle.

" _Just what the fuck happened?"_

"Ok, I start. Banette go!"

"Gliscor, go first!"

"Banette use Shdow Ball!"

"Gliscor counter it with X-Scissor!"

Gliscor blocked the attack without problem.

"Use Psychic now!"

Psychic made Gliscor slam into the floor but managed to get up.

"Gliscor use Fire Fang!"

Gliscor bit Banette inflicting damage but Phoebe was smirking.

"Banette grab Gliscor!"

Banette used its arm and managed to trap him.

"Gliscor leave from there!"

"Too late! Now use Toxic!"

Gliscor got poisoned and retreated once Banette let it go.

"Are you ok, Gliscor?"

Gliscor was struggling from the poison but reassured Ash by raising its claw.

"That's the spirit! Use Stone Edge around the stage!"

" _What is he planning?"_

The field was full of giant rocks covering most of it.

"Banette start destroying the rocks with Shadow Balls."

"Gliscor, you know what to do." Ash smirked.

"I know what you are trying to do. You use the rocks so you can go for sneaky attacks."

"I wasn't trying to make a complicated strategy. The point is if you can predict Gliscor's movements it can easily fly around narrow spaces with tremendous speed without problem due to his training with an Air Battle Master. Psychic cannot work as well now."

"I see. Banette stay on guard."

Banette was trying to track Gliscor. Suddenly it saw him flying on his left and fired a Shadow Ball destroying a rock. Suddenly, Gliscor striked Banette from behind with X-Scissor knocking it over.

"Banette, don't give up! Stay focused!"

Banette stood up and raised its guard.

"X-Scissor once again!"

"Banette! Try to intercept it!"

"Ban!" Banette got hit once again by X-Scissor with Gliscor flying around using the environment to his advantage.

"Banette start moving around otherwise you are an easy target!"

"Gliscor!" Gliscor then shouted getting Banette's attention.

"Don't! It's a distraction!"

"Bite its head with Fire Fang!"

Gliscor bit Banette coming from behind once again and its head got fire which made scream in pain till it fainted.

"Banette… is unable for battle. Gliscor… wins."

"Good job, Gliscor!"

"Gliscor!"

"Thank you for your effort, Banette. Please, rest." Phoebe said as she recalled her Pokemon. "Sableye, you are next!"

"Gliscor, Toxic's effects has worn you out. Take a rest!" Ash recalled his Pokemon as well. "Go Lycanroc."

"Awoooooo!"

"What a majestic creature! I have never seen it before. I only knew that Lycanroc had two forms. The Midday and Midnight ones." Phoebe commented with a surprised look.

"This one is special. It is called Dusk. This form is rare because it is based on the green flash optical phenomenon during sunsets and dawns." Lillie who was on the stage commented.

"That's quite amazing! Thank you for the info." Phoebe then smiled at Lillie.

"You are really knowledgeable after all." May said with widened eyes.

"I'm not surprised to be honest." Dawn chuckled instead.

"Ok, it's time to Mega-Evolve, Sableye!"

Mega Sableye was standing on the field.

" _As expected!"_ Ash thought himself.

"Lycanroc! Use Accelerock!"

"Block it with your jewel!"

Accelerock was blocked.

" _It actually caught up with Accelerock's speed?!"_ Ash expressed his surprise.

"Shadow Claw!"

Lycanroc took a hit and retreated.

"Lycanroc use the giant rocks to move around!"

"Sableye use Power Gem to destroy them!"

While Sablaye was destroying the giant rocks that Lycanroc kept jumping from one to another in no time.

"Lycanroc use Stone Edge!"

"Again?! Sableye dodge and go with Shadow Claw!"

Sableye dodged the attack and went to strike Lycanroc once again while both were standing on the air. Then Ash smirked.

"Lycanroc use Accelerock!"

At point blank range Lyranroc landed a direct hit on Mega Sableye which fell clumsily on the ground.

"What?!"

"Stone Edge was just a reason for your Sableye to come close to my Lycanroc. I expected that its reflexes wouldn't be enough to protect itself again from Accelerock in a closer distance."

"You! Sableye shoot Power Gem on Lycanroc!"

Lycanroc took multiple hits from Power Gem and was knocked over.

"Now Shadow Claw!"

"Go with Crunch!"

Both Pokemon received each other's attacks.

"Lycanroc let's go for it!" Ash said and raised his arm with his Z-Ring and started posing for a Z-Move.

"Let's showcase our power!"

"Don't let it! Power Gem!"

* * *

" **CONTINENTAL CRUSH!"**

All the rocks from Gliscor's Stone Edge were emerged into a huge boulder which absorbed Mega Sableye's Power Gem as well. Lycanroc stood on top of it and brought it down at full force engulfing the whole field. After the boulder's explosion Sableye was seen in its base form fainted.

"Sableye is unable… to battle. Lycanroc wins."

"That's it Lycanroc!"

"Awooooooooo!"

"Sableye, thank you. Have a nice rest."

" _I clearly underestimated that guy. He is pretty good."_

"That Z-Move finisher was amazing!" Dawn shouted in her excitement.

"That is totally true! Ash has a sheer advantage now!" May added as well.

"This moment reminded me the fun times I had with Ash and co in Pokemon School. So nostalgic." Lillie said with a smile.

"Dusknoir everything depends on you!"

Dusknoir appeared on the field.

"Lycanroc return. Greninja go!"

* * *

 **1 hour ago**

Ash was at the Pokemon Center's hall with Pikachu researching Phoebe's battle style.

" _It seems that she relies mostly on Sableye, Dusknoir and Banette. She also loves to have the control of the battle throughout the match by applying pressure to the challenger causing him to make mistakes or take wrong decisions during battle. That means that I will have to find a way to prevent her from doing that against me."_ Ash was lost in thought about his match.

Then he snapped his fingers.

"This is it! This has to work! Gliscor, Greninja and Lycanroc come out!"

Ash called his three Pokemon which greeted him.

"Pikachu. I promise you that you will battle next time." Ash said to his partner which looked disappointed for not being chosen for this match.

"You three are going to battle against Phoebe and I have a plan that will ensure us our victory!" Ash said to his Pokemon which started cheering. "Ok. If necessary no one will battle more than one opponent in this battle. When Banette appears, Gliscor will battle. Banette is very good at special attacks and it's also quite fast while Gliscor is good for physical attacks. So you will use Stone Edge in the whole field. This will create problems to Banette's visibility and with your training from the Air Battle Master you will able to find many openings to strike. Greninja, you will go against Sableye. It mega-evolves and has high defence and attack but lacks in speed which is your best attribute. So I doubt you will have a hard time with it. Now Lycanroc-"

"Koga!" Greninja once he heard his role in the battle objected.

"What's up Greninja? What didn't you like from what I said?" Ash said worried.

"Koga! Koga!" Greninja was moving its arms around like crazy to express his objection.

"Hmm, I still don't understand." Ash replied to it anxiously. "Ok, wait a minute. I will use Aura to read your mind. Never tried before but I guess that my training will pay off." Ash touched Greninja's head and with his eyes closed tried to concentrate.

"I… understand. It was exactly what I was thinking. You have the urge to battle and defeat Phoebe's Dusknoir, right? That's because of your defeat against Black's Cofagrigus. Since that moment you want to prove that I can still count on you during difficult battles." Ash smiled at Greninja once he understood what was going on.

"Koga!" Greninja nodded his head.

"Then Lycanroc will battle Sableye and you will fight Dusknoir. But in one condition. Do not disobey me like you did back then where you acted on your own. When you are transforming I can feel your pain during battles and Phoebe will try to take advantage of this since she likes to use her opponent's mistakes as weapons. Are you ok with this both of you?"

"Arf!"

"Koga!"

"Ok then. Let's rendezvous with the others."

* * *

 **Back to present**

Greninja appears on the field and stares at Phoebe's Dusknoir.

"Greninja! Use Night Slash!"

Greninja as he was rushing at his opponent transformed and unleashed his purple kunais.

"Dusknoir use Thunder Punch!"

Both attacks triggered an explosion whose impact sent flying both of them.

"Greninja use Water Shuriken!"

"Block it with Hex!"

Ash-Greninja's Water Shuriken overpowered Hex landing a hit on Dusknoir which managed to endure it.

"Fire Punch!"

"Aerial Ace!"

Both Pokemon hit each other with Ash-Greninja getting burned in advance.

"Hex!"

Ash-Greninja received more damage due to its burning status.

" _Damn! It's like the battle against Black. The exact same strategy."_ Ash thought while he was holding his arm in pain.

"Hex again!

"Greninja! Use Double Team!"

Hex hit one of Ash-Greninja's copies.

"Go with Water Shuriken again!"

"Block with Ice Punch!"

Water Shuriken was frozen and the ice broke into pieces.

"Night Slash!"

"Thunder Punch!"

Both Pokemon exchanged blows once again. Ash-Greninja also suffered from burn. Dusknoir started panting as well.

" _Greninja cannot take anymore. This last attack will settle this!"_

"Greninja! Give all you have got! Water Shuriken!"

"Dusknoir don't back down! Hex!"

Both attacks stronger than before hit their targets engulfing the arena with fog. Once the fog subsided the two Pokemon were seen staring at each other.

"Ugh, Greninja!" Ash shouted once he saw his Pokemon suddenly kneeling while Dusknoir looked fine.

Suddenly, Dusknoir collapsed with it facing the ground.

"Dusknoir… is unable for battle. Greninja is… the winner… and Ash wins with… a clean 3-0"

" _I just won and you are still depressed like that. Just what did the girls did to you?"_ Ash wondered and then headed to congratulate Greninja.

"You were awesome my friend." Ash said with a calmer voice than usual.

"Koga." Greninja nodded.

"Well, you deserve a nice long rest."

"He did it! And it was a clean win!" May shouted happy.

"It seems that Ash is on fire right now!" Dawn added as well.

"Gaining a clean win against an Elite Four member… Ash is truly getting better as the time goes." Lillie stated with a smile.

"Thank you, Dusknoir. Rest." Phoebe smiled and recalled her Pokemon. "Ash Ketchum, I have to admit that you really got me out there. You totally deserve the Elite Four badge." She said as she handed the badge to him.

"Thanks, Phoebe. I hope we meet again in the league."

"Of course we will." She said as she winked.

"I want to ask you one last thing. Where can I find Drake?"

"Drake? Oh, he has his ship stanioned on Lilycove City's port. You can meet him there."

"Thanks again. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to win my 5th Elite Four Badge." Ash said with clenched fists and a smile.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the late updates but limited time gets always on the way. Hope you understand.**


	34. Fallers vs Ultra Beasts

**Chapter 34: Fallers vs Ultra Beasts**

* * *

 **Route 103**

During the time that Ash was battling against Phoebe for his 4th Elite Four badge, the Frontier Brain and International Police's top agent Anabel was on a mission to defeat or capture the Ultra Beast that destroyed the Petalburg Woods. Despite, her equals' objections she decided to do this by herself since she thought that no one would agree to follow her in a mission like this. While she was searching the south-west part of Hoenn region she felt a human presence following her the whole way. Even though she initially decided to ignore this but as she kept seeking for the Ultra Beast which was hiding she started getting more frustrated as this was keeping going on.

"Just come out already Guzma. I know that you are following me for hours." Anabel sighed and called out her stalker.

"How did you know?" Guzma asked as he appeared from some bushes.

"I knew since the moment I arrived in Hoenn. Anyway, why are you following me?" She asked him with an intimidating look.

"Well… you know. I couldn't leave a coworker of mine to do something so dangerous alone." Guzma replied while he was adverting his gaze elsewhere.

"The real reason please." Anabel unable to believe what Guzma said proceeded to interrogate him.

"Ok, ok…" Guzma sighed.

* * *

 **8 hours ago**

"Guzma, you have to follow Anabel and prevent her from doing something reckless." Looker who was along with Brandon prompted Guzma.

"Why should I?" Guzma shrugged.

"Because none of us is available right now. Brandon and Surge will stay here to keep the base in check since the boss has already left. I and Black we are preparing the International Police's fleet so we can head in the Hoenn archipelago and look for the Mirage Islands. So you are the only available top agent who can do this plus you are a Faller just like her so her situation is more relatable to you as well. Also, if you refuse to help a fellow member of the International Police you should expect a salary cut."

"Ok, I will go!" Guzma decided to cooperate.

"There is a pack of Beast Balls in the storage. Don't forget to take some with you! Good luck out there!" Looker informed him.

"Tch! Y'all are stupid!" As he said that he start preparing his things and leave for this mission.

* * *

 **Back to present**

"And now I am here." Guzma said after explaining everything.

"I see. So you were forced to accompany me." Anabel sighed.

"Yeah pretty much." Guzma said adverting his gaze.

"Ok, since you are here. Let me inform you about what's going on right now. I have tracked down the Ultra Beast from Petalburg City where it was hiding in the trees which surround the city and followed it all the way till here for hours. I plan to attack once I have a clearer image of it and find an opening." Anabel gave a full report to Guzma about what she was doing.

"I understand. But how are you so sure that it's here?" Guzma was a bit doubtful about Anabel's plan.

"Look at the trees. You can see the slashing marks on them. Even though it's not aggressive right now it can still cause havoc if it feels that it's in danger." Anabel replied to him as she pointed at the marked trees. "Also, I have this tracker which is made by Aether Foundation and can read the Ultra Aura frequencies around the area. Higher frequency means that we are getting closer." She added as she showed him her tracker.

"It seems you have come prepared. I am still a bit hesitant to encounter it." Guzma who was slightly shaking said.

"Are you afraid?" She asked him.

"No! Of course not!" Guzma denied but his tone didn't sound convincing.

"Guzma!" Anabel shouted and looked at him at his eyes in disbelief.

"Ok, I am but that's because I unlike you remember the time I was in the Ultra Space! You cannot imagine how much scared I was and how disturbing is that place! I was feeling that I was going to lose my sanity while I was there due to my fear of being killed by those weird creatures. I wish I could forget everything about this incident!" Guzma mentioned his frightening experience.

"Ok, I'm really sorry to hear that but you need to focus on this mission. We don't know how much of a threat the Ultra Beast is in its current state but the slightest mistake or hesitance might be proved fatal. So please stay focus!" Anabel said to him as she kept moving.

"Easy for you to say…" Guzma replied back as he followed her.

After they kept wandering around Guzma was nervously checking the area by looking around while Anabel was staring at her tracker.

"kakahhhhhh!"

Suddenly a weird cry echoed which scared a bunch of Taillow. Guzma hid behind a rock while Anabel was holding a Pokeball while checking the tracker's reading.

"We are close." Anabel stated.

"Are you sure this was an Ultra Beast cry?" Guzma asked as he popped out his head from the rock he was hiding.

The frequency has been amplified which means that higher Ultra Aura has been concentrated in the area." Anabel stated as she pointed at the pulses that were shown on the tracker's screen.

"That seems quite high to me." Guzma commented as he approached her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it seems that the Ultra Aura is quite high to be coming from a single Kartana."

"And what do you know about how much Ultra Aura energy every Ultra Beast species emanate from their body?" Anabel asked him rhetorically and sarcastically.

"I know nothing but I have a very bad feeling about this!" Guzma stated.

"So you are implying that there are more than one Ultra Beast here?"

"I-I-I was… b-b-but now I'm s-s-sure i-i-it's not just one…" Guzma answered staring with a frightened look where Anabel wasn't looking.

Anabel then turned her head slowly towards where Guzma was looking only to see two Kartana staring at them a few meters away.

"Guzma prepare for battle!" Anabel shouted at him as she called out her Alakazam.

"I-I don't think I can!" Guzma couldn't move an inch due to his fear.

Anabel then gave her orders telepathically to Alakazam which used Psychic to pin one down to the ground. Then she pulled out Metagross since she noticed that Guzma was unable to contribute in the fight and with the same tactic she pinned down the other Kartana as well.

"Guzma if you cannot battle at least give me the Beast Balls to capture them! My Pokemon won't be able to keep them down like that." Anabel once again shouted at Guzma who was just there shaking.

"Y-Yeah there you are." Guzma despite his fear handed her the Beast Balls which she later threw them at the two Kartana. Both Pokemon then struggled to get out of the Beast Balls but managed to escape at the end breaking them in advance.

"Damn it! As expected we need to weaken them." Anabel stated and then ordered both of her Pokemon once again telepathically to pin down both Ultra Beasts again but managed to overpower Psychic and with Sacred Sword slashed both Metagross and Alakazam which were sent flying back.

"I won't be able to do this on my own! Guzma! We are retreating!" Anabel then started running and grabbed Guzma's hand whose legs wouldn't move otherwise. "Metagross return!" Then she recalled back her Metagross.

The two Ultra Beasts started chasing after them and then Anabel ordered Alakazam to use Psychic to make one of the Kartana to crush with the other one in the air to buy some time. After that they managed to hide behind some bushes a few meters away before the two Kartana could see them.

"I'm sorry for being a burden…" Guzma apologized to her as she was checking the area. "Ouch!" Then she proceeded to slap his face to bring him back to his senses.

"Snap out of it already! You are always act so tough! Where is this vibe of you? Ultra Beasts might be scary but there are still Pokemon. Are you afraid of them? I doubt it. Of course, you need time to overcome this weakness but you won't do it if you keep cowering like that!" Anabel angrily lectured him.

Then Guzma smirked a bit before he responds. "I have hit a new low. To be lectured by a young lady. Me, the former Team Skull boss who wreak havoc in Alola years ago." He sighed.

"What do you think of me, anyway?" She asked rhetorically as she closed her eyes and shook her head at his response.

"Let's go we have to teach those two a lesson." Guzma stated as he tried to go back to the Ultra Beast location.

"So you are not scared anymore?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I am but I will try to no cower in fear this time."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Of course not."

"Ugh, as expected. Look, I have my trump card here but this might be a double-edged sword. Metagross and Alakazam are tired and my Espeon won't make a difference here." She said as she showed her a Pokeball. "But I will need you to fight as well."

"I will cover you, don't worry." He smirked and gaver her some of his Beast Balls.

Then both of them rushed towards the area they battled the two Kartana which they were still wandering around this area.

"Golisopod go!" Guzma threw his Ultra Ball calling out his Golisopod.

"Ok, it's a do or die! Come on out!" Anabel threw her Pokeball. Raikou appeared.

"Since when do you own one of the legendary beasts?!" Guzma asked her surprised.

"For some months now but I cannot communicate with it telepathically which disrupts my fighting style. It also turns to be highly aggressive."

"I see. That's why you were so hesitant."

"Yeah but enough talking let's focus now!"

Both Kartana went for X-Scissor.

"First Impression!"

Golisopod landed a direct hit on one of the two Kartana which slammed into a boulder breaking it in advance.

"Raikou, use Reflect!"

Raikou created a wall of light which increased both its and Golisopod's defence rendering Kartana's X-Scissor attack useless.

"Raikou use Thunderbolt!"

Raikou's attack hit Kartana which was ended up paralyzed.

"Now it's our chance!" Anabel then threw a Beast Ball on the Kartana which couldn't escape this time.

The other Kartana then came back and hit Golisopod with a super-effective Air Slash and was knocked over. Then it was automatically recalled due to its Emergency Exit ability.

"Masquerain, you are next!"

Kartana then launched another Air Slash attack which Masqerain dodged with its speed.

"Now use Ice Beam!"

Masquerain froze a big part of its body causing it to fall down.

"Please, let's hope this will be the end." Guzma said once he threw his Beast Ball.

The second Kartana was captured as well.

"Great! Now we can…"

"Grrrrrrrr!" Raikou then started going berserk scattering large amounts or electricity around.

"The fuck?! Calm down your monster!" Guzma shouted at Anabel after dodged some sparks.

"Hey, calm down! We won!" Anabel shouted at it as she recalled it back. "Sorry about that. I still haven't managed to bond with it and ends up being disobedient and going on a rampage most of the time."

"Thank you Arceus!" Guzma said happy before he lays down. "I thought I was gonna die either by those sharp bodies those things had or by your legendary beast.

"The job is considered done. We will go back to base and send the two Kartana to Aether Foundation for further research and examination." Anabel said to Looker through her phone ignoring what Guzma was saying the whole time.

" _Perfect. I am going to send them an email about your transfer. I'm awaiting you back as well!_ " Looker responded and close his phone.

"Well let's go." She said as she started heading back. "Maybe we could find those crystals that open portals to another dimensions as those two scientists claimed and send them in Aether Foundation." She added as Guzma was following from behind.

After hearing that Guzma suddenly stopped walking.

"Is something wrong, Guzma?" Anabel asked him once she noticed him.

"Don't tell me that you actually believed all this nonsense. Those crystals are ore that exists in UB Nihilego's lair. They don't open Ultra Wormholes." Guzma claimed with a serious look.

"What?!We both saw that the crystals opened that Ultra Wormhole and we even discussed this! Even if what you just said is actually true why would they lie?!" Anabel frustrated asked him.

"I don't think they lied Clemont at least since he is not from Alola. I think Sophocles might did so because he knows how bad the Wormholes truly are. The actual truth is this. The Ultra Wormholes need an energy called Ultra Aura or Energy which Ultra Beasts possesses. Those crystals probably came into physical contact with Ultra Beasts so one they took an attack the Ultra Aura was dispersed forming an Ultra Wormhole. Gladion just agreed with all this because he didn't want to reveal that the Ultra Beasts can actually open portals on their own. It could cause a massive panic." Guzma revealed to Anabel who was left speechless.

"D-Does anyone know about this back in the HQ?" Anabel reluctantly asked.

"As far as I know yes. You are the latest member who joined the ranks of Top Agents and Inspectors so you probably never heard about that before."

"I see but still I should have been informed about this." Anabel muttered.

* * *

 **Hoenn Archipelago**

A fleet of 10 ships of the International Police was seen approaching the Mirage Islands.

"We will have to wait for a while here." Black stated as he was staring at the ocean.

"Are you sure? Will we able to notice the base from here?" Looker who was on the same ship as Black asked him.

"Yes according to that guy we will get lost if we try to look around for it in this fog. It's better to not take risks right now." Black said as he held his cellphone and started typing a message.

 _To: Gary Oak_

 _If Ash calls for me for a possible Pokemon transfer tell him that I'm not available right now. Complete the transfer he will ask you instead without questions. Don't give him any info about my whereabouts or the Arceus Cult base. He should not get involved this time._

Then he sent it.

"Black. Is everything ok?" Looker questioned him once he saw his serious look.

"Yeah everything is fine. Let's proceed."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	35. The Sparks Of An Old Rivalry

**Chapter 35: The Sparks Of An Old Rivalry**

* * *

 **Route 119**

Ash, Brock, Lillie, May and Dawn kept travelling to reach at Lilycove City where Drake's ship was stationed. While they were walking they were interrogating Brock who managed to find a beautiful girl who was actually interested in him. The girls besides Lillie who could relate to Brock's current situation made many jokes about that.

"When the time comes, I will introduce her to you, ok?" Brock said as he was holding his forehead due to his annoyance.

"I'm more surprised how you did meet her in a such sort of time rather than the fact that you actually found a girl whose feelings are mutual to yours." Ash commented.

"Yeah I cannot believe either. I was out for shopping after your battle when she approached and comment on the berries I chose. Then we started discussing about various things. I never felt such a joy talking to a girl before even when I was crazy over seeing an attractive girl every time. She intends to go to Lilycove City as well due to her job. I asked her if she wanted to come with us but she said she had some work to do in Mauville." Brock said with a smile.

"That sounds amazing! Glad to see that things are working out for you too!" Dawn said happily.

"Agreed. Cannot wait to meet her either, she must be a very intriguing person." May added.

"What does she do, Brock? Lillie then asked him curiously.

"She is working in a large plantation company. No wonder that she was possessed so much knowledge about berries. Also she was wearing a uniform of the company." Brock replied to her.

"I see! I hope it works out for you!" Lillie smiled at Brock who nodded his head in response.

"In a few minutes we will reach Fortree City. We can make a stop and rest for a bit there." Ash informed the group which seemed a bit tired after walking for hours from Mauville City.

"Oi, Ash!" A voice echoed in the forest.

The group stopped for a bit and started waving their heads around.

"Oh, Alain!" Ash replied happily once he saw him coming from afar.

Once Alain joined the party he shared a handshake with Ash.

"I'm glad that you doing fine after not seeing you for so long." Alain said with a smile.

"Well a lot happened back then but I'm trying to start a new life now away from hiding and isolation." Ash commented. "What did you do all those years that I was hiding?"

"I was training a lot with my Pokemon partners and I also am with Mairin now." Alain revealed.

"Oh so you got in a relationship as well. I am glad to hear that." Ash congratulated his friend who was scratching the bag of his head in embarrassment.

"So you and Li–" Before Alain could finish he noticed Lillie who was standing behind Ash wavering her hands and head in denial while the rest of the group were holding their laughter. Ash didn't notice anything. Once he realized what was going on he faked that he cleaned his throat before he changes the question.

"So you and Brock do have a love interest? I have also not talked with Brock for a while as well. I know about the girls though."

"Well, Brock said that he met recently a girl and he is going for a serious relationship with her. We are going to meet her soon in Lilycove City. As for me, I'm interested in participating in the Pokemon Champions League so no time for romance. Haha." While Ash was saying this Lillie pouted having an annoyed expression.

"I see I'm also collecting badges right now. I'm about to leave Hoenn now and head to Sinnoh."

"How many badges have you gotten? I have four Elite Four badges and one Champion badge and am about to challenge Drake and Steven." Ash proudly announced to him.

"I started from Kalos and now finished my traveling in Hoenn. I have six Elite Four badges and two Champion badges." Alain revealed as well.

"As expected from you, Alain." Ash smirked at his response.

"So you have a long way to go as well. You need another eight Elite Four badges and four Champion badges." Alain stated.

"Not really. As a winner of the Kanto Battle Frontier I have to earn only ten Elite Four badges. Never thought that this accomplishment would actually come in handy in the future." Ash chuckled.

"I see. That's very convenient." Alain said. "Well I have to go. I'm happy to see that everyone is doing well." He added as he was about to leave.

"Alain, why don't you stay in Fortree City for the night with us?" Ash suggested then out of the blue.

"I would like that but-"

"Oh come on, not need to be shy." May then pulled his arm.

"No need to worry. It's good to be around with friends every once in a while." Dawn added as she pulled his other arm.

"Ok, ok, I will come. Just not rip my sleeves." Alain was forced to comply then.

* * *

 **Later that night**

The gang stayed in a hotel where they rent two rooms for three. The girls though came over the boys' room to play cards while their Pokemon were playing at the hotels' playgrounds. When it was past midnight the girls left for their rooms quite happy for having so much fun.

"Ash. Can we talk for a second?" Alain then said to Ash once the girls left.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Ash asked curiously.

"I met an Ultra Beast." Alain straight out commented.

Both Ash and Brock were left dumbfounded.

"Wait were you in the Petalburg Woods incident?" Ash asked surprised.

"What? No, I heard about that though. I was in Route 120 when all this happened."

"Please tell us, how that Pokemon looked like." Ash extremely curious questioned Alain who was looking at the floor concerned.

"It was black and white and its body resembled a bunch of wires. It was emanating large amounts of electricity as well."

"It's Xurkitree no doubt." Ash instantly recognized the Ultra Beast from the description.

"So this is how it's named. I battled it with my Charizard and even Mega Evolution wasn't enough to defeat it. At least it got inside the portal it came from and disappeared." Alain stated.

"I see. That sounds like a terrifying experience." Brock commented.

"Yeah it was." Alain sighed. "By the way, Ash. Steven was aware of the Ultra Beasts and a member of the International Police was there as well. Brock, it's the guy we met ten years ago during Ash's funeral." Alain revealed leaving Ash surprised.

"Wait a minute! Did you meet Mr. Black?" Ash asked him.

"His name was Joseph. He was the last world Champion." Alain added.

"Black, the Joseph Brigder name that Lance gave us, world Champion. Now I understand. The name Black is nothing more other than a codename. He is hiding his true name for me. Don't get me started that he also never mentioned the Ultra Beasts to me. Can I really trust this guy now?" Ash realized what's going on.

"Steven knows him but dislikes him a lot. Also, when he called him by his name the latter was very angry for some reason." Alain continued.

"That guy is too difficult to read. He is so serious and bland most of the time that he reminds me those 'Gary Stu' characters that I did read in several manga. And now I just learned that he hides more things than I initially thought." Ash said annoyed.

"I also battled and lost effortlessly against him."

"I know what you mean. Same thing happened to me." Ash placed his hand on his shoulders to confront him. "Let's get stronger and surpass this annoying guy!" Then he chuckled.

"Yeah we should!" Alain smiled. "But since when are you cooperating him? He never talked about you in front of me."

"Since the beginning of my journey, he told me everything about what happened back then in Pallet Town. He told me about the Arceus Cult being the culprit and that I'm the only one who can bring an end to this." Ash explained.

"Maybe you should do some research about him to examine who he truly is."

"That's what I plan to do. I know that he isn't truly a bad guy and he just has an unlikeable personality instead. Still though I don't want to be used by anyone else. I'm all in for a cooperation though."

"I can totally relate to that. You have a lot to deal with yet. If you ever need assistance, call me and I will be there to help you. It's the least I could do after what you did for me back then in Kalos." Alain commented after reminiscing the day he was betrayed by Lysandre, leader of the now disbanded Team Flare. "Once all this is over and we go back to our peaceful days let's have a battle just like the good old days." He added with a smile.

"I appreciate it, Alain. Thanks." Ash smiled back at him. "And you are right. Let's both make it to the league and battle there. I'm sure everything will have been resolved by then." Ash added with optimism.

"Yeah." Alain said and shared a fist bump with Ash.

"Alain. This is my number. If everything happens, contact with us. We will do the same." Brock who wasn't active in the conversation till now gave to Alain a small paper which had his number written on it.

"Thanks. Here have mine as well." Alain then gave his own number in advance to Brock.

"I will be in the bathroom for a while so have fun without me for a few minutes. So if you excuse me." Ash said as he closed and locked the bathroom door.

"Oi, what's going on with these two? It seems that they haven't done any steps yet." Alain approached Brock and whispered to him.

"Ash is acting hard to get for some reason. Maybe because of what happened back then to Serena he is still very insecure about being able to protect Lillie now. I'm sure he truly likes her because some of his decisions he took, gave out that kind of vibe but still he is too much of a blockhead to admit it. Now he has tried twice to be according to him honest and stay friends with her instead yet he failed both times." Brock explained to him whispering as well.

"That's sad. But the last part sounds hilarious which makes me feel guilty for chuckling. Now I understand why Lillie looked so embarrassed and acted like that back there. I hope they will end up together. Ash shouldn't dwell in the past."

"That is true. I hope he will eventually open his eyes and realize the chance he is throwing away to be happy again."

Then Ash came out from the bathroom.

"What you were talking about?"

"About how I met my current girlfriend. You know. The story I was telling you today. Right, Alain?" Brock lied and then faced Alain to go along with the flow.

"Ah, that's right. I'm really glad for you, Brock. Still, surprised to be honest."

"What do you mean by surprised?" Brock sounded annoyed at Alain's comment.

"You are so funny, guys. I wish we will spent more time like this in the future." Ash said as he headed to bed. "Now I will head to sleep. I have an important battle to give tomorrow so please tone it down a bit." Then he lied on his bed.

"Well we will go to sleep as well." Alain said while Brock nodded.

"Ok then. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight." X2

* * *

 **The next morning**

Alain waved at the group as he headed to Mauville's airport.

"That night was great." May said.

"Agreed. It was nice to see another friend after so long." Dawn added with a smile.

"I also missed Alain. I'm really happy to see he is doing well after haven't seen him for a while. It's a shame he had to leave so fast." Lillie added as well.

"Don't worry about that. We exchanged numbers with him so we can communicate any time." Brock reassured the girls.

"Yeah also the next time we will meet we plan to have an awesome battle. But for now we have other priorities." Ash chuckled.

"Have you decided your team you will use against Drake, Ash?" Lillie asked him.

"Yeah but I keep it as a surprise to you, people. I contacted this morning but much to my surprise I talked with Gary and made the transfer for me since Mr. Black wasn't available for some reason. We didn't talk much since our last conversation was awkward and didn't end well so we were acting both more formal than usual. He also refused to tell me anything about what Black is doing which kinda makes me suspicious of his activities." Ash replied.

"I guess it's better to not put too much thought on it, Ash. It's better to focus on your match. Distractions might cost your win." Brock advised him.

"You are right. I will think about this later." Ash complied.

The gang was heading to Lilycove City without having any problems on their way.

* * *

 **Hoenn Archipelago**

"That doesn't look good at all." Black worried as he was staring at an island with his binoculars.

"What's going on?" Looker asked him.

"Check it yourself." Black responded as he handed the binoculars to him.

"It seems that we have located the base but it seems that the whole island is abandoned." Looker said as he examined the island.

"Exactly. Also, the cameras we attached on the two Pidgeot didn't record anything notable either. No signs of life." Black informed Looker. "Should we send an investigation squad?"

"I think five police officers including the team's captain are more than enough." Looker suggested while holding his chin.

"Hmm, I agree with that. Please, allow me to carry the investigation." Black volunteered.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am."

"Ok I will bring you four available police officers right away. Just prepare your stuff for now since we will reach the shore in ten minutes."

"Thank you for allowing me to go." Black bowed.

"Don't mention it. Just be careful out there."

"I will sure be. I think this looks nothing more than an ambush." Black claimed with a serious look and then went to his cabin to prepare while the ship was almost near the island's shore.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	36. The Battle Before The Champion

**Chapter 36: The Battle Before The Champion**

* * *

 **Mirage Island**

An International Police's investigation squad led by Black was in the island were the Arceus Cult's base of operations in Hoenn was established. The island seemed to have no signs of life though after the officers' Arcanine couldn't trace anything, something that raised everyone's suspicion.

"It's all clear!" Said one of the officers to the team.

"Still nothing. Maybe we should enter in their base. There is no security and the camp is easy to explore." Black stated.

"So we are going after all, sir?"

"Yeah if we keep searching around the island we will lose time. It's already 12:10 and we have another 20 minutes left before the fog covers everything again. If we don't make in time, we will get lose our orientation. Let's proceed to their camp."

"Yes, sir!" X4

After searching around the base camp they found no one there or a clue which could help to trace or learn more about the Cult as well. One of the officers though discovered a ladder which led to a secret underground passage.

"I found something! They might have been trying to escape from here." An officer said.

"That doesn't make any sense. They didn't know that we were coming." Black stated and held his chin confused. "I also doubt this is an emergency exit but we might find something useful there. Let's go down."

As the team entered the passage they were walking on a narrow path which also seemed that to be abandoned just like the whole island.

"Grrrrr!" All four Arcanine suddenly started growling after they sniffed something and ran ahead.

"So we have some progression after all? Let's hurry. We have only 10 minutes left." Black said as he and his team followed the Pokemon from behind.

Then they reached a vast room with a giant pit. It was dark there compared to the rest of the path but some things were moving there making weird sounds.

"Ele, ele, ele…"

"There are Pokemon down there!" An officer said.

"Quickly, give me a flashlight. We won't use fire." Black stated.

Once he opened he noticed a pit full of Electrode being cramped down there much to his horror.

"Don't tell me- GUYS, GUYS! QUICKLY, FALL BACK FALL BACK!" Black said with the officers following panicked from behind but without understanding what is going on.

"What happened, sir? Why are we rushing? What are those Electrode doing down there?" One of the officers asked while he and the other teammates followed Black from behind.

"Bombs! They abandoned the base and left all those Electrode there with the order to explode once they notice someone unfamiliar to them! They were intending to use the base as a bait and blow up the whole island to take down their enemies meaning us!" Black explained to them.

"Pardon my insolence but that's ridiculous! They were supposed to know nothing about this raid!"

"No they most likely dismissed their members from here because they have other plans instead. But we have to see what they are actually-"

 ***BOOM***

* * *

 **Lilycove City**

Ash and his friends reached Lilycove City. The town looked as lively as it was ten years ago when Ash along with Brock, May and Max were travelling across Hoenn.

"Finally, Lilycove City." Ash commented with a happy look.

"Where are you going to meet your girlfriend, Brock?" Dawn asked him.

"She told me that there is a nice café in the city's districts. She will be waiting for me there. We will spend our time alone there and later I plan to introduce her to you." Brock answered.

"So that means that you won't be there to watch my battle against Drake, right?" Ash asked as he place his hands back to his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Ash." Brock apologized.

"No! Please don't apologize for a reason like this. Enjoy your date and we will meet later." Ash chuckled.

"Thanks, Ash. I will go ahead since it will take me some time to find the place. Good luck with your match! See you later, guys!" Brock said as he waved and then disappeared at the crowd.

"So you girls will go for shopping?" Ash asked the three girls.

"I think I'm fine."

"Me too."

"Same here."

Ash was speechless.

"What happened to you? Why are you staring us with a deadpan look?" May asked him with a suspicious look.

"I should be asking that. You are always into shopping…" Ash answered.

"You think we are like all the stereotypical girls who are just overly obsessed with shopping? If you hadn't been missing for so long, I would have punched you now." May said with a cold look which scared Ash a bit.

"Oh sorry about that. I meant no harm here." Ash apologized.

"Well, well. I think we should start looking for Drake instead of arguing for pointless things like these." Dawn tried to calm down the situation.

"I agree. That's not a reason to start a quarrel now." Lillie added as well.

"Pff, I don't believe that you fell for it. I wasn't offended. I was just messing with you, Ash." May revealed and started laughing. "I didn't expect that you would fall for it either." She added as she glanced at the other two girls that looked embarrassed.

"So it was a dumb joke after all." Ash sighed in relief. "Drake is most likely at the port. He won't be difficult to find since his ship is stationed there."

"At least it will be easy to find. Have you decided the team that you will use, Ash?" Lillie asked him with a smile.

"It's a secret. You will have to wait and see." Ash said as he returned smile.

Then they started heading towards the port.

* * *

 **Half an hour later at Lilycove's port**

"Ash. Do you know what kind of ship Drake owns?" Dawn asked as she was looking around.

"It's a caravel." May answered instead. "We had been on board with Max and Brock when Ash challenged Drake in a Pokemon battle." She added.

"So you have battled him before. How well did you do?" Lillie asked Ash who started sweating.

"Well you know…"

"He lost 2-0 effortlessly." May once again replied instead.

"Can you stop answering the questions that are directed to me? And why did you have to add 'effortlessly'?" Ash sighed.

"It's fun to tease you. Dawn told me how fun she had when she was with Iris in Unova." May responded.

"Oh really?" Ash answered with half-closed eyes.

"Is that the ship you were talking about?" Lillie then pointed at a caravel that was anchored there.

"Yeah that's it." Ash replied with a smile. "Let's go!" Then he ran towards there followed by the girls.

"Young man, are you here to challenge me?" Then Drake who was on his deck asked Ash.

"Of course I am! I bet you remember who I am, right?" Ash said with a smile.

"Yes, I was waiting for you after all and I remember that girl over there as well." He answered as he pointed at May. "Now, let's start. Once this battle ends I will have to set sail so let's get this over with. Fitzwilliam! Be the referee!" Then he gave his order to his first mate who took his position.

"Wait! It's ok for us to fight on board? This battle will be nothing the one we had 10 years old. The ship might get some serious damage." Ash expressed his concern.

"No problem. The wood the ship is made can withstand every attack. All the challengers battle on board of my ship. Well let's start!"

"This is a 3-on-3 match between Drake of the Elite Four and the challenger Ash Ketchum! You may release your first Pokemon!, Fitzwilliam gave the signal for the battle to start.

"Flygon, you go first!"

"First time I see you using one. Well Greninja, I choose you!"

"Greninja again?" Lillie commented surprised.

"Yeah I didn't see that coming either." May said as she was looking at Ash.

"No need to worry. I'm pretty sure he has something in his mind for using Greninja again." Dawn added while being optimistic.

"Greninja use Water Shuriken!"

"Flygon counter with Flamethrower!"

Both attacks were equal cancelling each other creating smoke.

"Keep going with Night Slash!"

Then Greninja emerged from the smoke striking Flygon with his purple Kunais.

"Flygon respond with Dragon Pulse."

Greninja took a hit as well which pushed him back.

"Greninja, it's time."

"Koga!"

Then Greninja transformed revealing his form in front of Drake who looked unfazed.

"Flygon use Dragon Pulse!"

"Greninja dodge using the mast."

Ash-Greninja then start climbing the mast using his powerful legs to jump.

"Just like back then with Grovyle. Use Boomburst to bring Greninja down!"

A large supersonic wave coming from Flygon's mouth hit Ash-Greninja while it was on the top of the mast but managed to maintain his balance.

" _Damn it hurts."_ Ash thought as he grabbed his body but he felt relieved seeing his Pokemon being ok.

"That was close. Greninja use Water Shuriken again!"

"Flygon use Flamethrower!"

The attacks proved to be equal again.

"Now go with Dragon Pulse!"

"Too fast! Use your Shuriken as a shield."

Ash-Greninja lost his balance but managed with his strong grip to not fall from the mast and took his battle position once again.

" _Damn, it's not working. Drake probably knows that I want him to go for a close range attack so his Flygon isn't approaching Greninja. I think it's better to give up on this plan."_

"Greninja get off from the mast and launch another Water Shuriken with all your might!"

"Koga!"

"Grah!"

Once Ash-Greninja jumped he threw a big Water Shuriken hitting Flygon on its head making it flinch losing some of its altitude as a result.

"Now use Aerial Ace!"

Ash-Greninja hit Flygon with another attack but Flygon blasted a Dragon Pulse directly at Ash-Greninja's face making Ash grab his as well much to the girls' horror.

"Ash, are you ok?!" Lillie asked concerned.

"Yeah don't worry. The pain lasts for a few seconds only." Ash reassured her after he removed his hands from his face. "Greninja let's end this! Double Team!"

Ash-Greninja multiplied.

"Flygon! Destroy all the copies with Flamethrower!"

All the copies were destroying the real Ash-Greninja.

"Now Water Shuriken!"

"Koga!"

"Grah!"

The shuriken with tremendous speed hit Flygon which collapsed and fainted.

"Flygon is unable for battle. Greninja wins this round!"

"Great job, Greninja!"

"You did well my friend. Rest now. Altaria you are next!"

Altaria appeared on the stage.

"Greninja just like before! Double Team!"

Ash-Greninja created new copies of himself and charged towards Altaria.

"Altaria relax and focus on your target."

" _Tch! I don't like this."_

Then he saw that Altaria quickly intercepted the real Greninja.

"Quick Greninja! Use Water Shuriken!"

"Solar Beam!"

"What?!"

Both attacks hit each other but Ash-Greninja fainted reverting back to its original form.

"Damn it." Ash cursed as he held his body.

"Greninja is unable for battle! Altaria is the winner!"

"You were great Greninja. Have a nice long rest." Ash then recalled his Pokemon and turned his gaze at Drake. "That was really smart. You asked your Altaria to pinpoint Greninja by observing the clones' movements while it was charging its Solar Beam at the same time."

"Exactly. Altaria is pretty good at charging its Solar Beam unnoticed but the timing was a bit off this time. If it was done right your Greninja wouldn't have time to attack." Drake explained.

"As expected from you, Mr. Drake. Gible, I choose you!"

Gible was Ash's second Pokemon.

"So you intend to fight with a Dragon-type? You have guts, kid!" Drake smirked.

"It's not about the typing but the way it battles! Gible use Rock Smash!"

"Altaria use Sky Attack!"

Sky Attack hit Gible before it could attack and bounced back.

"Again, Altaria!"

"Retreat Gible! Dig!"

"This won't work!" All the girls said at the same time.

Gible then tried to hide but it just hit its head on the ship's deck.

"Damn, I forgot there is no earth here!" Ash said as he was holding his head.

Gible received another attack from Altaria but managed to get up again but it was evident that it had received a lot of damage.

"Altaria now go with Aerial Ace!"

"Gible use Dragon Pulse!"

Altaria got hit by Dragon Pulse and got pushed back.

" _I just need one opening."_ Ash kept thinking inside his head.

"Altaria use Dragon Pulse!"

"Don't try to counter the attack! Jump and then use your own Dragon Pulse!"

Gible jumped avoiding Dragon Pulse and unleashed its own one which Altaria dodged as well.

" _It's now or never!"_

"Use Draco Meteor!"

Gible opened its mouth and shot a ball of energy which exploded releasing smaller spheres around the ship. Altaria started flying around to dodge all of them.

"Now use Rock Smash!"

Gible then managed to hit Altaria on its face which threw it towards one of the falling spheres causing a massive explosion. Altaria was seen on the ground once the smoke subsided.

"Altaria is unable for battle! Gible is the winner!"

"Phew, so it worked after all." Ash said as he was cleaning his forehead from his sweat then he suddenly noticed his Gible acting weirdly. "Hey Gible is everything alright?"

"Grah!" Gible's body then started glowing and changing shape.

"Is this really happening?" Dawn was dumbfounded.

"Amazing!" May shouted.

"I can't believe in my eyes!" Lillie who really likes studying Pokemon was also really happy at this turn of events.

Then Ash started slowly approaching his Pokemon. "Gible, are you evolving?!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	37. Friend Or Foe?

**Chapter 37: Friend Or Foe?**

* * *

"Gible, are you evolving?" Ash touched his Pokemon's head with his right hand during its evolution sequence.

"Ouch, ouch! Calm down your jaw is stronger now don't bite that hard, Gible eh I mean Gabite!" Ash said to his newly evolved Pokemon which bit his head to show its affection.

"I guess its quirk didn't change after all." Dawn said as she giggled.

"True, but this looks a bit painful." May commented as she placed her hands in front of her mouth.

"I think it's cute and painful at the same time." Lillie added.

"That's a quite interesting development, kid. I always love seeing a Dragon-type Pokemon growing stronger during a match. I'm proud of you." Drake complimented Ash. "But it's time to continue. Salamence, go!"

"Grah!"

"And now it's time for this!" Then he pulled from his pocket a compass with a Key Stone attached to it. "Salamence, Mega Evolve!"

Salamence evolved to Mega Salamence.

"I'm not even surprised at this point." Ash said as he stared at Mega Salamence while he was fixing his hat. "Ok, Gabite we got this! Go with Rock Smash!"

Suddenly, Gabite's claws glowed green but Mega Salamence flew away before Gabite could strike.

"That was Rock Smash?" Ash looked confused.

"It's Dual Chop! Gabite learns the move upon evolution!" Lillie commented showing her knowledge.

"Thank you, Lillie!" Ash then gave her a thump up.

"Salamence use Flamethrower!"

"Gabite use Dragon Pulse!"

Flamethrower overpowered Dragon Pulse inflicting damage to Gabite.

"Tch I should have expected that." Ash gritted his teeth.

"Salamence use Dragon Claw!"

"Gabite jump on Salamence's back!"

Gabite managed to jump before Mega Salamence could strike it and landed on its back.

"Now Dual Chop!"

"Fend Gabite off your back before its attack!"

Gabite managed to hit Mega Salamence but lost its balance and fell down.

"Ok Gabite take position!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Hide behind the mast!"

Gabite use the mast as a shield against Flamethrower.

" _I have to think of something quickly."_ Ash was trying to think something desperately.

" _Just go with a frontal attack."_

"What? Did anyone say something?" Ash then turned his gaze towards the girls.

"No we didn't." May replied.

"Pika?" Pikachu who was standing next to Ash looked puzzled as well.

"Ok."

"Finish it with Dragon Claw!" Drake ordered Gabite which was cornered in front of the mast by Mega Salamence.

"Damn it, I was distracted. Gabite use Dual Chop quickly!"

Both attacks connected but Gabite fainted.

"Gabite is unable for battle. Salamence wins."

"I'm sorry Gabite. It's my fault. Rest well." Ash apologized to his Pokemon once he recalled it.

" _I told you to go for a frontal attack."_ The unknown voice start talking inside Ash's head again.

"Who are you and what is this nonsense? Get out of my head." Ash whispered to himself.

" _I'm an ally of yours of course. I want to help you deal with your hardships. That's why I'm here."_

"You still haven't answered my question. Who or what exactly are you?"

"Pika?"

"It's nothing Pikachu. Don't worry." Ash tried to calm down his partner.

"What's going on over there? Choose your last Pokemon already!" Drake shouted at Ash who was distracted again.

"Oh right! Sorry about that! Torterra, you're next!" Ash then called his last Pokemon.

"Do you think that something is wrong with him?" May asked the other two girls while she was holding her chin having a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Now that you mention it you are right." Dawn who looked confused agreed with her.

"So I am not the only one who noticed this after all. I'm a bit worried about this." Lillie looked concerned.

"Torterra keep your distance from Salamence!"

"Tort-erra!"

" _Is he trying to imitiate the Shelgon strategy I used back then? That kid is going places with his team's diversity. Greninja for speed, Gible as a gamble for Draco Meteor and now Torterra for a slow yet durable Pokemon for a close combat fight. Too many different battling styles at once. This can be a double-edged sword though. Let's see how you can adapt, kid!"_

"Salamence use Flamethrower!"

"Torterra use Energy Ball!"

The attacks cancelled each other this time.

"I have to think of something to stall the battle and weaken Salamence with Torterra. Sadly, Rock Climb isn't going to work on the ship."

" _Go with your Z-move. This is a do or die otherwise your Torterra won't last for too long."_ The voice emerged again inside Ash's head.

"Tch! Shut up, I'm thinking." Ash whispered again with Pikachu looking worried.

" _You didn't hear me when I told you before and you saw what happened! Just follow my lead!"_

"Shut up and just get out of my head. I cannot shout at you for obvious reasons and I don't intend to listen to you so stop distracting me."

"It seems that Flamethrower won't work now, huh? Salamence use Dragon Claw!"

"Got it! This should work! Torterra create an Energy Ball and shallow it!"

"What is he doing?"

Mega Salamence hit hard Torterra whose body started glowing with Dragon Claw but it managed to endure the attack.

"Ok Torterra! It's time to show our power!" Ash said as he started performing Grassium-Z's dance.

" **BLOOM DOOM!"**

"Try to block this with Flamethrower!"

The flowers though and the green energy of the Z-move obliterated Mega Salamence which couldn't react and got obliterated by a huge bloom. When the flowers disappeared Mega Salamence managed to get up. But then Torterra was close covering their distance after unleashing the Z-move.

"End this with Leaf Storm!"

"Salamence use Crunch!"

Leaf Storm hit Mega Salamence before it could bite Torterra and fainted reverting to its original form.

"Salamence is unable for battle. Torterra is the winner of the final round and challenger Ash Ketchum is the winner."

"Yes!" Ash clenched his fist with excitement.

"It was really amazing seeing Ash winning this match after losing so easily ten years old." May commented as she shed a tear.

"He has so far already. It's really admirable." Dawn added happily.

"I hope I will be able to get that strong as a trainer in the future!" Lillie looked fired up.

" _See? You actually did as I said and came out victorious."_

"I will deal with you later."

"So kid, this is your badge. Congratulations and thanks for this enjoyable battle." Drake handed to Ash his fifth Elite Four badge.

"Thanks a lot too, Mr. Drake."

"Oi, Ash!" A familiar voice then echoed in the air.

"This must be Brock!" Ash said and got off the ship with Pikachu following him from behind.

Then he saw Brock with an attractive brunette woman with blue eyes and a body comparable with a model's. Ash was left speechless for a few seconds staring at her.

"Where are you looking at?" Lillie who came from behind asked Ash with a menacing look in her eyes.

"Eh… nothing." Ash said scared as he covered his eyes with his hat in embarrassment and then faced Brock. "Brock this is your girlfriend right?"

"Yes she is. Let me introduce her to you. Ash this is Cera, Cera this is Ash."

"Nice to meet you. I'm glad to finally meet my best friend's girlfriend." Ash said as he shook hands with her. "This is my partner Pikachu." Ash introduced his partner to her.

"Nice to meet you too as well. Brock told me a lot about you Ash and your friends as well but mainly you." Sandra said as she smiled at him and then looked at Pikachu. "And you are just adorable." She said as she started petting Pikachu.

"Cha!" Pikachu was really happy.

"Really? I feel kinda embarrassed learning that you heard things about me during your date." Ash stated and started scratching the back of his head.

"I hope everything in your life goes well for you from now on." She wished for him.

"Thank you so much. Now I get why Brock likes you that much haha."

"And you must be Lillie, Dawn and May, right?" She then pointed correctly at every girl calling their names

"Yes, nice to meet you and please take care of Brock!" x3

"Just like I told you. They are pretty sweet girls and good friends of mine all these years. It's a pity that not everyone from the gang is here." Brock said to her.

"It's ok, darling. We will eventually meet again." She replied with a seducing voice making him blush.

"Darling? Are they that close already?" Ash whispered.

"Hey kid, when you will get aboard the ship? We are going to leave any time soon." Drake then appeared.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked surprised.

"I told you before. I was waiting for you kids to come out over here. I already knew that you could have the right to battle Steven regardless of our Pokemon battle's result and planned to go to Evergrande City either way. So I will help you get there." Drake explained the situation.

"I'm surprised! Thank you so much, Mr. Drake. That's very convenient." Ash was really happy with those turns of events.

"Ok then let's get aboard." Drake did a follow signal with his hand.

"Well, I guess this is a farewell now." Brock said to his girlfriend and held her hands.

"Don't worry darling. We will be in touch!" And once she said that she smooched Brock in front of everyone making the whole gang to blush like crazy covering their eyes including Pikachu as well. Brock also nearly pass out after the kiss.

"See you again, guys!" Cera said as the gang got on board of Drake's ship which started leaving from Liliycove City's port.

* * *

 **In the ship's cabin**

"Well we have plenty of rooms where you spend your nights but all of them are single rooms and a bit crowded so sorry for the inconvenience. It will only be for three days so hang in there."

"It's perfectly ok you don't have to apologize for this. We are more like freeloaders here since you haven't charged us for being aboard." Ash tried to reassure Drake that there won't be problems during the trip while the rest nodded.

"Nice to hear. Since you are ok, you can choose some of those rooms here. Lunch will be served in an hour from now. I will leave you now so make yourselves at home." Drake said as he headed back to the deck.

"Ok let's take those three here." May suggested as she pointed at the three doors behind her back.

"Sounds good." Dawn agreed.

"That's cool to me as well even though I'm used to sleep in inns." Lillie added.

"I will go over there." Brock pointed at a door four rooms away. "I don't want the male and female rooms being that close if you don't mind." Brock suggested.

"Well I'm taking this room." Ash said as he pointed at the dead last one at the end of the hall.

"Why so far?" Brock asked Ash.

"I'm tired from the match so I would like to sleep for a few hours since it's still noon." Ash revealed. "Once I wake up I will go eat lunch so if you are hungry go without me. So if you excuse me." He claimed as he headed towards his room leaving the others behind.

As he entered his room he sat on the bed and stared at the mirror with a troubled look.

"I know that you are still here. Just show up already." He angrily said.

" _How did you know?"_ The mysterious voice resurfaced.

"I didn't. I just had a hunch." He responded.

" _I expected this answer. You are so predictable."_ The voice said making Ash's body to shake for a bit.

"So based on that you already know that I have many questions to ask, right?"

" _But of course. Go on."_

"Ok let's go for the very first question you avoided to answer during my battle. Who or what exactly are you?"

" _This is the only question I won't answer."_

"Why?"

" _Because you are so simple minded that you either won't understand anything from what I will say or you will have even more questions which won't help your situation."_

Ash sighed at the answer.

" _I will say this though. You will understand everything once you find this out by yourself."_

"Ok. Then answer me this. When did you enter inside me?"

" _I never entered inside you. Awakened is a better word."_

"So you are implying that you were always inside me."

" _Precisely."_

"Then I guess there is no point asking you if you know something regarding the Arceus Cult or the Ultra Beasts."

" _We know exactly the same things."_

"Then tell me about your goals."

" _My only goal is to make you succeed in your life."_

"Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that?"

" _By giving you advice just like I did during your battle."_

"You didn't help at all. You even distracted me!"

" _I did! Who told you to go straight with the Z-move when you called Torterra? Me!"_

"That was my plan from the get go! Torterra was there to wait and endure attacks till it shallows its Electro Ball increasing its power and speed in advance! I wanted this momentum so I can increase Bloom Doom's power and have Torterra moving faster than usual to reach its opponent in case it survived the attack. You didn't know that was my attention!"

" _Or did I?"_

"You know, I'm wasting my time with you! I don't believe anything from all this crap you have spouted till now!"

" _Believe what you want but don't think it's possible to get rid of me. You have amazing potential to be the very best and I am going to help you like it or not!"_

"The very best at what?"

" _In everything that you have set as a goal."_

"I'm tired of your shit! I have had already!"

*knock* *knock*

" _Someone is hitting your door. I guess you have upset the others with your nagging."_

"You shut up." Ash whispered as he stood up and proceeded to open his door.

The moment he opened he saw Lillie standing in front of him with a slightly angry look in her eyes which startled him.

"Ash can we talk?"

" _So Ash what will you do now?"_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	38. Awkward Confrontation

**Chapter 38: Awkward Confrontation**

* * *

"Ash can we talk?" Lillie asked Ash who was puzzled.

"Yeah sure. Come in." Ash reluctantly let her in his room and both sat on his bed looking each other in the eyes. "So what do you want to discuss about?"

"I want you to tell me what happened back then." Lillie without second thoughts revealed her reason of coming over his room.

"I think we discussed about this before. I don't feel like talking about the past." Ash instantly turned down her request.

"No, I'm not referring to your past. I'm talking about what happened to you during your battle with Drake." Lillie then became more specific.

" _Now things are getting interesting."_ The voice inside Ash stated talking again.

"Oh that. I spaced out when I was thinking about a strategy. That's all." Ash lied about the incident completely ignoring the voice.

"You were talking to yourself. That's not normal." Lillie then started pushing Ash even further.

" _A truly sharp and smart girl. So she isn't only about looks and wealth after all. No wonder you are staring at her like an idiot when she doesn't notice the same way you did with your friend's girlfriend."_ The voice kept taunting him.

"I was muttering my strategy. You are putting too much thought on that." Ash said as he clenched his fists and started getting annoyed by both sides.

"Never see you muttering and spacing out like that before. It's not a part of you." Lillie insisted in disbelief.

" _Hahaha she is really hard to deal with."_

"Lillie, I told you already that everything is fine. I just spaced out nothing more nothing less."

"Ash, why can't you be honest?" Lillie started looking disappointed and sad.

"Ok, that's enough! What's your problem, Lillie?!" Ash then snapped at her.

"My problem?! I am trying to help you!" Lillie then raised her own tone as well.

"Who said that I need help?! I just wanted to sleep and rest for a bit and yet I have you here in my room interrogating me non-stop about my well-being while clearly ignoring my answers!"

" _Wow this is really fun. Go tell her, buddy!"_

"Because it's evident that you are hiding something which is severely harming you right now! Just let it out and I… no we can help you overcome this!" Lillie claimed putting her hands on her chest.

"All this, is on your mind! Nothing is going wrong with me!"

" _Wow the irony…"_

"Then explain to me why you were whispering before I knock your door!" Lillie revealed.

" _Oops, you didn't do a good job there, buddy."_

"So you were eavesdropping." Ash then crossed her arms staring at her.

"Yes I did and I would do that again!"

"Whatever… just get out." Ash turned his back against her then.

Then he suddenly something warm touching his back and then two hands connected surrounding his chest which made him smile and slightly blush. It was Lillie who was hugging him from behind.

"I know you are doing this to protect us all. You are afraid that we will get dragged along with this. Everyone decided to help you here so we were prepared to face difficulties. So please don't feel like this. We can protect ourselves and if we couldn't, we wouldn't be here with you. But I understand why you feel burdened. This is your character after all. You always put everyone's well-being above your own ego. This is the main reason… I fell for you. I… like you, Ash." Lillie trying to warm up Ash she confessed.

Ash was dumbfounded because even though he knew about the whole thing he didn't expect to hear those words coming directly from her mouth.

" _Didn't see that coming… Well you know how you should handle this. A relationship will only drag you down and make you vulnerable against your enemies. You know that from your past experience. Do I need to remind you what happened to Serena? If you weren't that stubborn to bring her home or wanting to make a party there then there would have been no casualties. So reject her to avoid another incident like this, buddy! Reject her! Reject her! Reject her! REJECT HER! NOW!"_

"I DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT YOU, LILLIE!" Ash then pulled away from her hug and shouted at her leaving her completely shocked and unable to say anything. "I was trying to tell you that from the very first time we talked through Misty's phone after haven't been in touch for such a long time! I already knew about your feelings since the moment I started travelling again! So I was trying to tell you that when we were on this so called date but was distracted. You kept distracting me the whole time I was about to tell you that but it felt like you already knew about my intentions and you were distracting me on purpose! So let me get this straight! I'M NOT IN LOVE, I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING SPECIAL ABOUT YOU AND I NEVER WILL! WE ARE FRIENDS! NOTHING MORE NOTHING LESS! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Ash then started heavily panting after he finished.

" _You really outdid yourself out there. That was one hell of a rejection, buddy! I'm so proud of you!"_

Then awkward silence engulfed the whole room till Lillie who was staring at the floor seemingly annoyed from Ash's words raised her head and faced him again.

"You are a big hypocrite. If you were ok as you claimed, you wouldn't react like that. I don't know what's going on with you but after this I really don't want to learn. Do you think you are the only person who had it hard in life? I was unable to leave from Alola for years because my mother fell ill from her exposition with Nihilego sometime after you left. I and Gladion had to take care of her along with the Aether Foundation by staying behind and working there. I had to cancel all my plans about travelling to other regions because of that!"

"At least you still have a mother."

*SLAP*

Lillie then angrily slapped him after hearing his answer.

"That was low. Really low. I couldn't even think about comparing our situations. We are done. And I mean as friends. I will keep travelling with you mainly because of our friends and the fact that I always wanted to do it."

"Do whatever you want." Ash responded coldly while holding his cheek.

Then Lillie headed towards the rooms door.

"Shit! We weren't listening!" X3

Brock, May and Dawn who were leaning at the door eavesdropping the whole time fell down once Lillie opened it but she did ignore them due to her frustration. Pikachu which was playing around on the ship with Dawn's Piplup decided to follow Lillie without her noticing as she was entering her room. The moment she got in her room she entered under her bed sheets while tears started dripping from her eyes.

"Pika-chu." Pikachu then jumped on her bed.

"Agh! Pikachu! What are you doing here?" Lillie was startled by Pikachu while she was trying to wipe her tears so the yellow mouse won't notice that she is sad but in vain.

"Pika…" Pikachu then patted her head trying to confront her which made Lillie smile.

"Thank you." She chuckled at Pikachu's gesture. "I am going to take a nap. Do you want to join me?" Lillie asked him.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed and as he joined it showed his affection for her by rubbing his cheek against her nose.

"Hahaha oh Pikachu! Thank you for being here for me." She said as she cuddled him and then fell asleep together.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Ash's room**

"What was that about, guys?" Ash stared at them with a disappointed look.

"We're sorry." The trio apologized.

"It's ok. I guess we were shouting too much." Ash assumed the obvious with a sad look.

"When do you intend to apologize to her?" Brock then asked Ash.

"I don't know if I can do it. I'm already pretty confused with myself right now. I don't really want to talk about it either."

"That's understandable but please try to reconcile. We don't want to see you two like this." Brock claimed with both girls nodding their heads.

"Yeah… By the way where is Pikachu?"

"The last time I saw him he was playing on the ship with Piplup." Dawn mentioned.

"Pipipiplup!" Then Piplup started crying at Dawn who was holding it in her arms.

"What is it, Piplup?"

"Pipipiplup!" Piplup then with his fin pointed at Lillie's room.

"Lillie's room?" May asked as she looked where Piplup was pointing at.

"Piplup seems to agree." Dawn stated as she noticed her penguin nodding his head.

"I guess he is spending time with her now." Brock said as he held his chin.

"Hmm, that's fine by me. At least he is in good hands." Ash sounded relieved.

"Really? Are you ok with that?" Dawn asked surprised with Ash's reaction.

"Of course. The fact that I had a big quarrel with her doesn't mean that Pikachu isn't allowed to interact with her. Who am I to decide that? Also, Pikachu really loves Lillie after all so it cannot be helped." Ash calmly stated.

"I see. That's good then." Dawn smiled.

"Well if you don't mind, I want to take a nap now." Ash then sat on his bed.

"Ok, we will see you later." May said as she waved at him and exited from the room along with the others.

"Sigh, I hope you are satisfied now."

" _Of course I am, this was really enjoyable."_

"You are nothing more than an annoying nuisance. Because of you I ruined my friendship."

" _Because of me? It was doomed to fail from the beginning because of your determination to achieve your goals. The only thing I did was to speed things up for you so you won't get distracted by petty things anymore."_

"I was doing perfectly before you interfere."

" _Oh really? You did well thus far no doubt but you were also quite lucky as well. If you keep going on like this you will fail miserably."_

"Like I said you are only a nuisance to me. I will figure out a way to get you out of my head."

" _I would like to see you try. You don't even know what I even am yet."_

"Tch! Wait and see!" Ash replied before falling to sleep.

* * *

 **Unknown location: Arceus Cult HQ – Main Hall**

"We lostour signals from the abandoned base on Mirage Islands." A white hooded guy reported to his boss.

" **So they actually got caught up in our trap. Those International Police goons are really dumb. This explosion should have sunk the whole island by now taking a bunch of their units along with it.** " The golden masked boss stated.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Why… do you even… need to ask?" the purpled hooded guy stated with a horrifying look in his eyes making the white hooded guy to shiver.

" **Caius, relax. I haven't announced our next move to the rest of our brethren yet.** " Then he turned his gaze towards the white hooded guy." **Here is your job. Tell to all of our brethren to prepare for a trip to Johto in five days from now.** "

"Yes, master. I'm going now."

Then the guy left the place.

" **Kane, Morg. Come here.** " The boss called other two Admins to join who wore a red and a green hood respectively.

"What is it, master?" Kane asked.

" **Before I go in full detail about our plan in Goldenrod City I will have to mention that through our spies Ash Ketchum and his gang are heading to Evergrande City.** "

"Are we going to engage him there? It can be a bit risky with Champion Steven being there." Morg expressed his concern about the idea of an attack.

" **Don't rush into conclusions.** "

"Oh I'm sorry."

" **I only mentioned that so we can keep an eye of him so he won't interfere in our plans again. Leave him be. Now back to our plan on stealing the GS Ball. Look this 3D hologram map of Goldenrod City.** " Then he revealed a map by pressing a button on the table they were sitting.

" **Professor Elm's speech will take place outside from the Goldenroad Radio Tower. We will have to blend with the crowd so we won't get much attention before we act. Kane will guard the southern gate while Morg will guard the northern one. Caius with a bunch of our brethren will steal the GS Ball before anyone can react in time and ran away towards one of the two gates. Then you will head towards the nearby mountains where I will use Celebi so I can go back in time and prevent the Fiore incident. Of course there will be more of us around Johto since the tighten security no longer exists. This is the plan. It's quite simplistic if you ask me. Any questions?** "

"May I provide my questions?" Morg asked.

" **Please go ahead.** "

"If we steal the GS Ball in front of those people, aren't we exposing ourselves in the public? The point of our cult is to convert people but from the shadows. If we get exposed this might create problems for the future of our cult in case our plan won't work. Also, we are not entirely sure if the International Police will be truly there or not."

" **Analytical as always. Don't worry I have taken this into account as well. I expect the International Police to appear but they will be weakened from their failed attempt in the Mirage Islands. I decided to abandon that base because it wasn't going to hold out anyway. So instead of losing both the base and its personnel at least we saved the latter and we will extra help for our mission. And since I know you well you will ask why we should take a risk at capturing Celebi while we can keep doing what we are doing from the shadows. Well as you can see we have already lost two bases in Kanto and Hoenn and there is the danger of losing Sinnoh if Ketchum gets there with the help of the Police. Also, we are not ready to deal with a possible Ultra Beast invasion. So it's better to prevent things in the past and be better prepared for our ideal alternative present. Do you have any other questions?** "

"No I have no more queries, master."

" **Well then. It's time to visit Johto again!** "

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **~ HAPPY NEW YEAR! ~**


	39. The Gamble

**Chapter 39: The Gamble**

* * *

 **3 days later: Ever Grande City**

"This is as far as I can accompany you, kids. If you head to the city's outskirts you will find Steven there." Drake informed the gang before he makes his leave. "Oh I forgot to tell you, kid. Unlike with me, the slightest distraction against Steven will be the end of your match. So stay focus if you want the Champion Badge. Goodbye and good luck out there!"

"Thank you for the advice and for bringing us here, Mr. Drake! Have a safe journey!" Ash waved at him as his ship started leaving.

"So we will go straight to find Steven?" Brock asked Ash.

"No I will head to the Pokemon Center first and prepare the team which will fight. I need to do changes since Greninja looks really tired for some reason. I guess I pushed him too far lately." Ash commented.

"Well since we won't go to find Steven right now, we will go for shopping in the nearby districts. Let's meet later in the city's outskirts in an hour!" May said holding both Lillie and Dawn's arms. "See you later guys!" And then she headed ahead with them.

"I will accompany Ash. Have fun with your shopping. We will rent our rooms there to stay for the night." Brock said.

"Ok we will see you later girls!" Ash waved at them.

"Bye guys!" Dawn waved back to the boys.

"See you later, Brock and Pikachu!" Lillie waved as well.

"So she is still ignoring me, right?" Ash asked Brock as he noticed that Lillie didn't call his name.

"You haven't talked since your quarrel. You should apologize and reconcile with her. I cannot bear to see you two like that. No one does." Brock expressed his concern for Ash and Lillie's situation.

"Sigh, I know. But I feel too much pressure lately for some reason." Ash admitted.

"I understand that you have lots of things to deal with but still it doesn't justify your behavior."

" _Just focus on your goals and everything will go well. Don't waste your time with this chick!"_

"Yeah I know. I will apologize once we meet." Ash ignored the voice inside his head.

"Good to hear that." Brock said with a smile.

" _Don't try anything funny!"_

"Ok, let's go to the Pokemon Center." Ash angrily headed ahead of Brock after he heard the voice again.

"Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

 **Pokemon Center**

"Gary! Why are you still in charge? Where is Mr. Black?" Ash asked him surprised from the PC he was using.

"Well, we have no idea. We have lost contact three days ago." Gary replied with a worried look.

"What happened?" Brock asked Gary.

"I will only say that he was in an expedition for the last days but suddenly all communication has been dead ever since. No one else who was with him is responding which makes me worrying about the whole situation." Gary explained vaguely the situation.

"Can we do something to help?" Ash asked.

"I'm afraid not. Also, Mr. Black wouldn't want you to get involved in his own work. He was still angry at you for acting on your own back in Kanto." Gary mentioned.

"I see." Ash asked.

" _No reason to worry about that policeman idiot. Just make up your mind for a Pokemon team."_

"Of course, you didn't call to meet Black so tell me what Pokemon I should bring to you."

"Well, I'm going to send back Greninja, Torterra and Gabite. I will keep Lycanroc and Torkoal and Pikachu. Give me Sceptile, Kingler and Hawlucha." Ash said as he placed his Pokeballs on the transfer slots.

" _What kind of team is this? You will fail badly! Reconsider this now!"_

"Do you have a plan, Ash?" Brock asked about Ash's choices.

"Yeah I do." Ash chuckled ignoring the voice.

"Oh so Gible evolved. It's fairly interesting thatwe haven't witnessed any evolutions here." Gary commented as he placed the Pokemon that Ash asked for.

The Pokeballs were teleported with different ones replacing them.

"Ok the transfer is complete. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm fine for now. Thanks, Gary."

"No problem, Ashy-boy. See ya." Gary responded with a smirk before he cuts off the connection.

"Wait!" Ash was triggered by Gary's answer. "He fooled me again!"

"I guess he will never change." Brock chuckled.

"Sigh, I guess not." Ash sighed but smiled since he noticed that his friendship with Gary started improving in a subtle way. "But it's certainly weird he knows nothing about Mr. Black as well. I doubt that he lied."

"I think the same. Maybe you could ask Steven about him. Alain stated that he met him there."

"You know what? You are right! I should ask him for further for now, let's form the plan before we head in the outskirts. Will you help me Brock?"

"Sure, no problem."

* * *

 **1 hour later in the outskirts**

May and Dawn were already there waiting for Ash and Brock to appear. There were no signs of Lillie though.

"Well we are back. Sorry, for the wait girls but Ash wanted to try some things with his team. Why isn't Lillie with you?" Brock once he apologized and then asked for Lillie's whereabouts.

"She decided to shop some more and spend some quality time with her Pokemon." May stated.

"Also, she wanted to call her brother as well." Dawn mentioned too.

"Damn, there goes my chance." Ash who wanted to apologize expressed his disappointment for losing this opportunity.

"Don't worry, Ash. You will get the chance later." Brock stated.

"What do you mean?" Dawn who didn't know what was going on asked.

"Ash was planning to apologize to Lillie for his behavior." Brock explained.

"I think Lillie is avoiding Ash now. This is what I noticed when she said that she wanted to stay behind." May assumed.

"I actually believe that as well. I will try to seek for a chance later. I have to stay focused on my match for now." Ash stated and went ahead towards the stadium where Steven currently is.

"Hey, do you want us to tell her that you feel sorry for what happened?" Dawn suggested following him from behind along with the others.

"Please no. I greatly appreciate the thought but this will have the opposite result. She will assume that I don't have the courage to face her and ask for forgiveness." Ash rejected the idea and kept going.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

Ash and his gang entered into the very same building that Black visited a few days ago. Despite the door being unlocked no one was around.

"Mr. Stone, are you here?" Ash shouted while he was looking around at the empty reception room.

"Sorry for the wait! Ash Ketchum, it's been a long time. I was expecting you!" Steven who appeared from a hall stated with a smile.

"I'm happy to meet you too after a long time too, Mr. Stone."

"Please don't be so formal calling me Mr. Stone. Steven is just fine. I bet you are here for our battle right? Drake informed me."

"Of course, but before that I would like to ask you something."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Alain told me about Mr. Black coming over here a few days ago and also claimed that you are acquaintances. So I would like to know more about him."

Steven's smile disappeared upon hearing that and became more serious.

"I cannot tell you. I'm sorry. This is classified."

"I know that his true name is Joseph Brigder and that Black is a mere codename. So I would like to see what his true intentions are with me since he was the one who motivated me and helps me on this journey." Ash became serious as well.

" _He won't tell you. You are wasting your time."_

"As I said, I cannot do that. I wish I could."

"Why are you covering him?"

"It's a reason I'm not obligated to tell anyone. But since you like challenges and I know you won't stop asking me I will tell you this. If you beat me, I won't hold back anymore and will tell you everything about him. How does this sound?" Steven proposed.

"That's fine by me." Ash agreed.

"Ok then, follow me to the field." Steven then headed while Ash nodded and followed him with his friends.

Ash and Steven entered on the field while his friends sat on the bench. A referee appeared and took his position.

"This is full battle between the Hoenn Champion Steven Stone against the challenger Ash Ketchum. You may release your first Pokemon!"

"Armaldo, you go first!"

"Kingler, I choose you!"

"I have never seen Ash using Kingler before." May wondered at the choice.

"Ash rarely chooses Kingler for a battle but it has proved to be a very reliable battler in the past. I'm curious though at how much stronger has become over the years." Brock stated while Dawn stayed silent the whole time.

"Armaldo use Rock Blast!"

Armaldo created a ring of small rings around its body and threw them towards Kingler.

"Kingler counter with Bubble Beam!"

The rocks were stopped by the bubbles.

"Armaldo go with Crush Claw!"

"Block Crush Claw with your small pincer!"

"What?" Steven was caught off guard at how precisely Kingler blocked Crush Claw.

"Crabhammer!"

With its big pincer Kingler smashed Armaldo's face which was severely pushed back from the impact.

"Can you keep going Armaldo?" Steven asked it if it's ok.

"Argh!"

"Kingler use Bubble Beam!"

"Block with Rock Blast!"

Both attacks collided with no results.

"Another Rock Blast!"

"Bubble Beam again!"

"Take advantage of the explosion and strike with X-Scissor!"

Armaldo jumped ahead and landed a direct hit on Kingler which was knocked over but managed to get up.

"Phew, for a moment I thought it was over. Kingler use Hyper Beam!"

"Armaldo you won't manage to dodge this! Try to block it with Rock Blast!"

Kingler's attack overpowered Rock Blast and Armaldo collapsed.

"Armaldo is unable for battle. Kingler is the winner!"

"Good job, Kingler!" Ash congratulated Kingler which was happily snapping its pincers.

" _You started well but it's too early to be happy."_

"Tch, I know. Don't bother me." Ash whispered.

"Pika?" Pikachu stared at Ash who was talking to himself with a worried look.

"Everything is ok, Pikachu." Ash then smiled at him to reassure him that he's ok.

"Thank you my friend." Steven recalled his Pokemon. "Skarmory! You go next!"

"Kingler, return for now! Torkoal, go!" Ash switched his Pokemon.

"Torkoal!" Torkoal cried and then released smoke from its nostrils.

" _Nice move."_

"Skarmory use Aerial Ace!"

"Iron Defense!"

Skarmory's attack couldn't penetrate Torkoal's shell.

"Skarmory grab its shell and overturn it."

"Torkoal try to fend it off with Flamethrower!"

Torkoal tried but it couldn't reach Skarmory which managed to lift its shell with its claws and overturned it.

"Now use Toxic!"

"Damn! Try Heat Wave!"

Skarmory injected venom to Torkoal which managed to hit Skarmory this time and stood back to its feet but taking damage from the poison.

"We won't last with Toxic for too long. Torkoal use Heat Wave again!"

"Use Aerial Ace to dodge it!"

Skarmory used Aerial Ace's speed to avoid the fire while Torkoal kept suffering from the poison.

"Torkoal go with Flamethrower!"

"Skarmory use Steel Wing!"

Skarmory got pushed back by the fire but Torkoal started struggling since Toxic's effects worsened its state.

"Skarmory try Steel Wing once again!"

"Torkoal blast it with another Flamethrower!"

Skarmory flew towards Torkoal evading Flamethrower and landed another hit on Torkoal which tried to get up but succumbed to the poison.

"Torkoal is unable for battle! Skarmory wins!"

"Thank you Torkoal. Have a nice long rest." Ash said once he recalled his Pokemon.

" _You didn't handle this well at all! You had the type advantage but the moment you decided to go for Iron Defense we lost the advantage! You cannot make mistakes in a match like this especially with this team you chose!"_

"Will you finally shut it? I'm not obligated to hear your bullshit all day." Ash whispered with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Pikachu go!"

"Pikapika!"

Pikachu went ahead and took a battle stance.

"Pikachu, huh? Skarmory use Steel Wing!"

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu managed to keep Skarmory in check.

"Another Iron Tail!"

Pikachu deflect Skarmory's wing and smashed its head with it falling to the ground.

"That was a smart move but we are not done! Aerial Ace!"

Skarmory got up instantly and hit Pikachu which was pushed back.

"Are you ok, Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

"Good! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Skarmory just like before! Use Aerial Ace to escape!"

Skarmory tried to escape but was hit by Thunderbolt and fainted.

"Skarmory is unable for battle! Pikachu wins this round!"

"Way to go, Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Thank you Skarmory." Steven thanked his partner. "You did well thus far, Ash. But now it's time to speed things up and get serious! Claydol, you're next!"

Claydol appeared in front of Pikachu.

" _That's not good. Pikachu will have trouble if it stays in."_

"Tell me something that I don't already know." Ash once again whispered. "Pikachu, come back for now!"

"Pikapika!"

"Kingler, it's your turn again!"

Ash brought back Kingler.

"Claydol use Light Screen!"

"Kingler use Bubble Beam!"

A force field appeared from Claydol and covered the whole field. Bubble Beam hit Claydol but endured the damage.

"Now use Crabhammer!"

"Claydol go with Reflect now!"

"Kingler hit Claydol which created a defensive barrier around the field."

Claydol was taken back from the attack but still looked ok.

"This doesn't look good at all." Ash gritted his teeth.

"Claydol return! Metagross out!"

His shiny Metagross appeared.

"Don't tell me-"

Then Steven revealed his Key Stone in front of Ash.

"Metagross! Mega-Evolve!"

Mega Metagross emerged from the Mega Energy.

"Ash is in major trouble." Brock said concerned.

"Yeah Steven was probably all this for the beginning." May stated.

"A combination of Reflect and Light Screen and then he brings out his strongest Pokemon and Mega Evolves it on top of that. This will really tough to beat." Dawn looked pessimistic as well.

"This is going to be extremely difficult to deal with especially without many casualties." Ash stated after seeing Steven's Mega Metagross being protected from Reflect and Light Screen.

" _You see now, don't you? That was the fucking reason I told you that the team you chose wasn't good! We have already lost the match!"_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	40. A One-Sided Battle

**Chapter 40: A One-Sided Battle**

* * *

"It's not over yet. I can still win." Ash responded to the voice once it already admitted defeat. "Kingler use Crabhammer!"

"Metagross use Flash Cannon!"

Flash Cannon hit Kingler before he could attack fainting instantly since it had already received lots of damage.

"Kingler is unable for battle! Metagross wins!"

" _Why did you try to approach it such a beast? Kingler was already at its limit!"_

"Shut up already! I know what I'm doing!" Ash started losing his patience something that Steven noticed but clearly ignored for the time being.

"Kingler, thank you. Lycanroc, I choose you!" Ash called out his next Pokemon.

"Awoooooo!"

"Metagross use Flash Cannon again!"

"Lycanroc use Accelerock!"

Lycanroc hit Mega Metagross across its face but looked completely unfazed from the attack.

"Metagross use Meteor Mash!"

"Lycanroc use Counter!"

Lycanroc managed to deal damage Mega Metagross which was pushed slightly behind.

"Metagross use Psychic!"

Lycanroc then was lifted on the air and then slammed into the ground but managed to get up.

"Lycanroc go with Crunch!"

"Metagross use Protect!"

Lycanroc's attack was blocked.

"Lycanroc try again!"

"Metagross use Meteor Mash!"

Lycanroc was hit again and was sent flying several meters away due to the impact fainting losing its conscience in advance.

"Lycanroc is unable for battle! Metagross wins!"

"Things are no good. Metagross looks unbeatable with that Reflect and Light Screen supporting it from behind." Brock stated as he witnessed how easily Dusk Lycanroc was defeated. Both Reflect and Light Screen start fading from the field as well.

"Yeah the damage it took didn't faze it at all." Dawn added.

"I have no idea how Ash can win this match now. Sorry that I'm pessimistic but even if he defeats Mega Metagross he won't be able to keep up with Steven's other Pokemon." May expressed her thoughts.

"He doesn't need to win the battle to get the badge, May." Dawn replied to her statement.

"That's wrong, Dawn. The challengers' main goal when they face the regional Champions is to go for the win not to satisfy them long enough so they can get the badge. The Champions don't judge the challengers based solely on their battling skills but also want to see their interactions with their Pokemon, their bonds and the challenger's composure during the battle." Brock explained to her.

"Had no idea that was so complicated. Thanks for telling me." Dawn expressed her gratitude.

"I couldn't find a way to break through Reflect and Light Screen and this cost me a lot." Ash gritted his teeth.

" _There is no reason to try to think that. You should have brought down Claydol before it could cast both moves. Now it's too late. Both of them were dispersed now. Just keep pushing ahead now."_

"Thank you Lycanroc, Hawlucha go!"

"Lucha!"

"Metagross use Flash Cannon!"

"Dodge using Flying Press!"

Hawlucha dodged and prepare to attack.

"You are wide open! Metagross use Psychic!"

Hawlucha got immobilized on the air and slammed into the ground just like Lycanroc but didn't get up again.

"Hawlucha is unable for battle! Metagross wins another round again!"

"Tch! Thanks Hawlucha! Sceptile you are next!"

Sceptile appeared on the stage.

"Metagross use Meteor Mash!"

"Sceptile use Quick Attack!"

Sceptile managed to hit Mega Metagross which didn't look affected.

"Metagross use Flash Cannon!"

"Sceptile cut through it with Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile was pushed back but managed to deflect it sending it to a wall.

"Good job Sceptile!"

" _Don't try this again unless it's impossible to dodge! It will wear Sceptile down."_

"Don't tell me what to do." Ash talked back to the voice before he gives his next command. "Sceptile prepare a Solar Beam!"

Sceptile's seeds started absorbing sunlight.

"Metagross don't let it charge it! Use Flash Cannon again!"

"Sceptile keep your distance from Metagross and dodge its attacks till your Solar Beam is fully charged!"

Sceptile was constantly dodging Mega Metagross' Flash Cannons by using its speed till it was fully charged.

"Now Sceptile use Solar Beam!"

Sceptile's seeds started glowing white and fired a big white beam for his mouth at Mega Metagross.

"Metagross use Protect!"

"It can't be…" Ash stated as he witnessed the Sceptile's Solar Beam being blocked by Protect while Sceptile looked worn out from dodging and gathering sunlight energy at the same time.

"Metagross use Meteor Mash!"

Mega Metagross then covered the distance with Sceptile who tried to counter with Leaf Blade but was hit across the face and was knocked back.

"Metagross go with Meteor Mash again!"

"Sceptile use Leaf Storm!"

At point blank range Sceptile unleashed a storm of leaves pushing back Mega Metagross.

"Metagross don't falter! Psychic!"

"Sceptile try to build distance!"

Then Mega Metagross immobilized Sceptile and slammed it into the building's roof and then into the ground.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade!" Ash without asking about his Pokemon's state gave his next order.

Sceptile suddenly got up slashing Mega Metagross which reacted with a Meteor Mash knocking out Sceptile for good.

"Sceptile is unable for battle! Metagross wins yet another round!"

"Sceptile you did great, thank you! Well, Pikachu everything relies on your shoulders now!" Ash said as Pikachu went ahead.

"Pika!" Pikachu took his fighting stance.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Block with Flash Cannon!"

Both attacks tied.

"Meteor Mash!"

"Counter with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu was pushed back without receiving any damage.

"Pikachu use another Thunderbolt!"

"Protect!"

Pikachu's attack was blocked.

"Use Meteor Mash now!"

"Pikachu use Meteor Mash as a step and jump on Metagross' head!"

Pikachu jumped on Meteor Mash and landed on Mega Metagross' head.

"Now use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika-CHUUUU!"

"Meta!"

Pikachu unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt making Mega Metagross to scream in pain for the first time in the match.

"If Pikachu stays on Metagross' head we can finish it off." Ash stated with confidence.

"This doesn't work on me. Metagross turn upside down and crash Pikachu into the ground!"

"Pikachu jump quickly!"

Before Mega Metagross turned upside down Pikachu jumped in time.

"I got you! Grab Pikachu with your claws!"

Mega Metagross grabbed Pikachu's limbs completely immobilizing it.

"Pikachu try to free yourself somehow!"

"Now hit it with Flash Cannon!"

As Pikachu was desperately trying to escape while crying, Mega Metagross started hitting it mercilessly with constant Flash Cannons.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu was fighting back but that didn't prevent Mega Metagross from keep using Flash Cannons. Pikachu eventually fainted much to Ash's distress.

"Pikachu is unable for battle. Metagross won five rounds in a row and the win goes to Champion Steven."

"PIKACHU!" Ash hurried to Pikachu which was lying on the floor beaten as Steven went to congratulate his Metagross.

"Thank you for your effort. I am proud of you." Ash said to his partner which was able to hear him while being barely conscious.

His friends then approached Ash and congratulated him for his effort during the battle right before Steven approaches the gang. Ash also handed Pikachu to Brock so he can take care of him.

"Thank you for battling me, Steven. It was a very good battle." Ash thanked his opponent and offered his hand for a handshake.

"Yeah it was a good one." Steven said as he shared a handshake with him. "But I'm sad to tell you didn't win the badge."

"What, why?" Both May and Dawn claimed while Brock probably realized the reason.

"He lost five of his Pokemon against Metagross but he displayed some good skills out there." May claimed.

"Yes, he was also confident the whole time and didn't give up despite the disadvantage he was in. Say something Brock!" Dawn added and then looked at Brock for support.

"Girls, please stop. I know what he means. Brock probably knows too." Ash who didn't look surprised but visibly disappointed stated.

"Your chance to get the badge was lost the moment you tried to break through Reflect and Light Screen only through raw power without planning while solely relying on luck. You lost Kingler albeit weakened, Hawlucha and Lycanroc without taking fully advantage of their capabilities like you did with your Sceptile and Pikachu. If you actually had a backup plan in case something went wrong with your initial one, I would notice it and would give you the badge even if the result ended up the same." Steven went into full detail why Ash failed.

"I understand. Those are my thoughts too. I had a plan to deal with your team but it was quickly rendered useless once you made the Reflect and Light Screen combo." Ash stated.

"I noticed that your plan was to use Pokemon who could create problems to my own team during matchups. Like Kingler against Armaldo, Torkoal against Skarmory and I bet you initially had Hawlucha to battle my Aggron." Steven assumed.

"You are right. I also lost our bet." Ash also pointed out as well.

"Well I will tell you a few things about Black but not much. The name you stated is truly his own one but he doesn't want anyone to call him with that because he hates it. He had a major family affair in the past so he is trying to reject his past. The reason he joined the International Police is also related with another family affair of his and also Inspector Looker who you probably already know wants him there for his strong sense of justice. But this as far as I will go. I have no idea what he truly wants from you though." Steven revealed some important things.

"That's interesting but yet I don't find a connection with me. I might think about this though. Again thank you for letting me battle you, Steven." Ash stated as he was about to leave.

"My pleasure was all mine. I hope to see you in the League." Steven wished.

"I hope so too." Ash said as he wavered too along with his friends.

* * *

 **2 hours later – Pokemon Center: Girls' room**

It started getting dark outside so Dawn and May headed to one of the two rooms that Brock rented for the night.

"Lillie?! What are you doing here?" May asked Lillie who was sitting on one of the room's beds reading a book.

"How did you get in?" Dawn asked surprised as well.

"I asked Nurse Joey if someone with the names of Ash Ketchum and Brock Harrison rented two rooms for the night so she gave me a key for the three bedroom suite." Lillie nonchalantly stated.

"Oh that was convenient." May replied on the same tone as Lillie.

"So what did you do when we parted ways?" Dawn asked her.

"I had lots of fun today. I bought some cool clothes, books like this one and Hoenn souvenirs and also enjoyed some delicious food in a fancy restaurant. The only downside was that I had three incidents with persistent guys who were hitting on me the whole time bragging about their battling skills. To get rid of them, I promised them I would date them if they won against me in a Pokemon battle. Needless to say, all of them lost and left me alone. It was so satisfying." She said as she smiled at May and Dawn.

"Pff, those poor guys. They had no idea who were messing with." Dawn said before she started laughing.

"Talk about a great day." May stated with a happy look.

"Well how was the battle?" Lillie then asked about Ash's match.

"Ash experienced a crushing defeat. It ended 6-2 for Steven Stone's sake and didn't get the badge." Dawn revealed to her.

"Oh. How did he take it?" Lillie then asked another question.

"He didn't look surprised when he heard that he didn't win the badge. He even acknowledged the reasons behind his defeat. What I found concerning was his answer to Steven when he told him that he wishes him to see him in the league, Ash answered with a doubtful 'I hope so' like he doesn't believe that he can make it." May explained.

"So I wasn't the only one who noticed that." Dawn stated as well. "He looked depressed now. Do you want to talk to him? He's in his room now."

"No, I don't think so. I find no reason of repeating the same mistake twice." Lillie stated and then kept reading her book.

"Should we tell her?" Dawn whispered to May behind Lillie's back.

"No, you heard Ash. It's something he wants to do by himself. We will only make things worse."

"Did you say something?" Lillie who was absorbed on her book asked once she saw the two girls acting weird.

"No everything is fine." Both of them said and then headed to their beds and started talking for other stuff as well.

* * *

 **Boy's room**

"Ash don't worry you will eventually make it. Don't be like that." Brock tried to comfort his friend who was sitting on his bed looking at the ground.

"Maybe." Ash said with silent tone.

"I think it's better to take a break for a while." Brock suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"I talked with Misty a few minutes ago. She told me that there is going to be a presentation in Goldenrod City in four days from now where Professor Elm will reveal what exists inside the GS Ball we gave to him ten years ago. She is going to be there since she played a part on handing the ball to him. She suggested us to go as well there once you finish with your battles in Hoenn. I think it would be a nice change of pace." Brock suggested to Ash.

"It actually sounds good to me. It will be nice to finally learn what is so special about this ball even though I kinda forgot about it. I bet the girls will be interested in this as well." Ash stated.

"So I can tell her to wait for us?"

"Yes, please do. Now I will go out to take a walk and think some things alone. That includes you too, Pikachu."

"Pika." Pikachu cried with a worried look.

"Well go ahead then. I think a walk will do you some good."

"Yeah but don't worry. I won't be out for too long." Ash said before he exits the room and closes the door behind him.

" _So you are taking a break after this humiliation?"_

"No one asked you." Ash said as he went down the stairs of the Pokemon Center.

" _So you don't want to hear what I think about that?"_

"I don't care."

" _That's kind of harsh you know."_

"As I said I don't care. You are no part in my life."

" _Well then where are you going?"_

"Outside to train so I can get rid of you." Ash revealed the moment he exited the Pokemon Center and kept walking.

" _What do you mean?"_

"You know exactly what I mean. I'm the last Aura user out there. I will clean my mind through training in the ways of Aura and finally get you out of my head."

" _I would like you to see you try."_

"Oh you will. Just wait for it. Enjoy it now while it lasts. I will be done with you once and for all."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	41. The GS Ball - Part 1

**Chapter 41: The GS Ball - Part 1**

* * *

 **2 days later: Johto – Goldenrod City**

After Ash decided to head to Goldenrod City to take a break from his badge quest and watch Professor Elm's presentation regarding the GS Ball, he and his friends decided to take the first plane from Ever Grande City. They reached the city in no time but Misty wasn't there yet. Since the presentation was in two days everyone decided to go around the city and spend some quality time for themselves.

* * *

 **With Ash**

Ash was at the city's Pokemon Center and was seen sitting in front of a PC talking with Gary.

"This is getting ridiculous." Ash said once he saw Gary on the screen again.

"Right back at you." Gary responded with the same tone.

"Once I decided to communicate with Mr. Black through a PC instead of just the radio in my ear I only see your mug." Ash start teasing him.

"I don't have the whole day you know. Tell me the changes you want to make." Gary then stated crossing his arms.

"Give me Charizard, Heracross, Buizel and Krookodile. I'm sending back Torkoal, Kingler, Hawlucha and Lycanroc." Ash decided his team and made the transfer.

"So how was your match?" Gary asked out of curiosity Ash even though he probably knew based on Ash's gloomy look.

"I totally flopped." Ash answered without a second thought.

"Well… it happens sometimes." Gary reluctantly said.

"I know. I think I will take a break for a while but I wanted to make some changes before I start again."

"I understand. Do you want anything else?"

"Oh yeah. Do you happen to know anything about Mr. Black?"

"He has told me some things about him but I promised him to keep them a secret. Why do you ask?"

"Can you tell me if you know anything about his intentions with me?"

"No, I don't. This is something I can confirm already." Gary said without any qualms.

"Ok. I would like to ask you one last thing. When did you joined the International Police?"

"It was ten years ago as a researcher right after the moment you left for Gerdia. I had a hard time to persuade Mr. Black to join since he wasn't a Top Agent of the Police back then." He revealed

"I see. Thanks for telling me. Have a nice day, Gary." Ash then said with a smile.

"Same to you. I hope you enjoy your holidays." Gary then cut the connection.

" _I guess Gary's answers didn't live up to your expectations."_

"No one asked you."

" _You tried to seek a connection behind his hire and you. You thought that Black used him to find you."_

"So what? Don't bother me."

" _After those big words coming from you a few days ago it's difficult not to."_

"I have being training more using Aura that will eventually kick you out. I can sense real life with it so expect me to realize what exactly you are."

" _Yeah, yeah whatever."_

Ash ignoring the voice went to take Pikachu from Nurse Joey who was checking his electricity and then exited the Pokemon Center going for a walk.

* * *

 **With May and Dawn**

Both girls were in a Pokemon field practicing their moves and come out with new ideas to enhance their coordination skills.

"Blaziken use Fire Spin!"

"Piplup start spinning while using Bubble Beam!"

Piplup was engulfed by its bubbles which acted as a shield against Fire Spin which dispersed creating sparkles in the air.

"My turn to attack now but I will need two Pokemon. Typhlosion go and use Eruption now!" Dawn ordered her Pokemon once she threw her Pokeball. "Piplup combine your Hydro Pump with Eruption!"

Hydro Pump and Eruption were combined creating a purple sparkling beam.

"Ok then! Blaziken use Overheat! Beautifly, come out and use Psychic on Overheat to control the attack!"

With May's combination Overheat started moving elliptical just like a normal Fire Spin but it was way bigger and majestic since Psychic made the Overheat sparkling as well. Both attacks ended up causing a big explosions which caught the attention of many people which rushed to the area to see what happened.

"What happened? I heard an explosion!" A random guy appeared and looked concerned while other people started coming over.

"Heard it too! Did anyone got hurt?!" A woman later joined as well.

"Hey! You two girls are alright?!" A middle-aged man asked.

"We overdid it and instead of simple combinations we used too much power and created a havoc instead." May stated embarrassed.

"You are right." Dawn said in an apologetic tone. "E-Everything is ok! Please, calm down! We were just training there and we went a bit out of control. That is all!"

"Wait, those girls are the Top Coordinators May and Dawn, aren't they?" Then another guy appeared who also recognized the girls.

"Now that you mention it." A girl who was standing near him started staring at the two girls.

"Yes they are them! They must come here for the upcoming Wallace Cup which takes place in Johto this year!" A third guy confirmed this.

"Wait the Wallace Cup takes place here?" Dawn said surprised.

"This is not the time for that May! Let's run away! Those guys won't let us away if we don't give them any autographs or do anything they will ask us!" May who realized what's going to happen, recalled her Pokemon and started running away.

"Wait for me!" Dawn said as she did the same.

"Hey, please wait! Can you sign me my notebook?!"

"Wait, I'm big fan of yours. I would like to see a street performance from you too!"

The crowd started chasing the two girls asking various things.

"I hate that when it happens!" Dawn said as she was running.

"Me too! Sometimes I wish I was still the unknown 10 year old girl!" May stated.

"You were still known as the 'Princess of Hoenn', you know!"

"This is nothing compared to this!"

The two girls started arguing as they were running away from the crowd.

* * *

 **With Brock**

Brock was in a park talking with his girlfriend through the phone while sitting on a bench.

"Well we are in Johto for a special presentation. Where are you heading now?" Brock asked her.

" _Still in Hoenn. I'm almost done though and then I will probably head to Unova since there is going to be a seminar for some rare species something that I wouldn't like to lose."_ Cera revealed.

"That's quite interesting. Could you give me your notes once you are done? I would like to see if I could make a more special kind of medicine using those."

" _Sure no problem, honey. I have to hang up now though because I have to keep going."_

"It's ok. I have to hang up too. Have a nice day, my girl!"

" _Same to you, honey!"_ And then she hanged up.

Brock then called someone else.

"Misty, I'm sorry for earlier but I was talking with Cera." Brock then apologized to Misty.

" _No worries. I just wanted to inform you that I will be there tomorrow morning but unfortunately Tracey won't make it."_ Misty responded.

"Wait why? He was one of us back then who contributed at bringing the GS Ball to Professor Elm."

" _He said that he has been quite busy lately with some research projects to the point of asking Professor Oak for help."_ Misty explained the reason.

"I guess it can't be helped then. That's a shame. What time are you going to be here tomorrow?" Brock couldn't hide his disappointment.

" _Ten o'clock. I heard that the presentation will start at twelve o'clock at noon. Is that correct?"_ Misty wanted to confirm the time the presentation was going to start.

"Yeah there have been many posters around the city which confirm this. Also, they are making big preparations for a party or something like that. I guess they want to attract more people for that if there is going to be a party afterwards."

" _That sounds amazing. Tomorrow we will have much fun!"_

"Of course. I cannot wait to spend some time with all you together."

" _Same here. How are things with Ash and Lillie?"_

"Pretty much the same. They haven't talked not even once since their quarrel."

" _Maybe we should try something once I come over. I know Ash well after all."_

"I hope so. Anyway I have to go. Call me tomorrow once you arrive."

" _Ok see ya."_ Misty then hang up.

" _I guess I will go to check the stores to kill some extra time."_ Brock thought as he stood up and left the park.

* * *

 **With Lillie – Route 34**

Lillie decided to train alone and look for Pokemon that she never saw before. She ended up encountering a wild Girafarig which attacked her with Psybeam.

"Snowy use Ice Beam!"

Both attacks tied.

Girafarig then used Double Hit landing hits on Snowy.

"Snowy use Ice Beam again!"

Girafarig couldn't dodge the attack and was frozen.

"Pokeball, go!" Lillie then threw a Pokeball to capture it.

Girafarig entered inside the ball and struggled to get out but at the end the red button stopped blinking.

"Yeah I got it! Girafarig, come out!" Lillie happily grabbed the Pokeball and called out her new Pokemon.

"Girafarig, would you like train with me? I want to get stronger and I bet you have the same desire like me so helping each other would be beneficial for both of us." Lillie asked it with it responding with a smile and a nod.

"Argh!"

"Eh what is this?" Lillie was suddenly startled by a Pokemon cry.

She rushed towards where the cry came from and witnessed a small Teddiursa being bullied by a horde of Pinsir.

"Stop right now! You are hurting it!" Lillie went ahead to protect the Teddiursa which was hiding behind her leg.

Pinsir didn't comply though and one of them tried to attack her with Brick Break. Then Girafarig knocked over Pinsir by hitting it with a headbutt while its whole body was glowing.

"Wait that was… Well yeah that's what I guessed." Lillie immediately checked her Pokedex and confirmed that the move was Zen Headbutt.

The rest of the horde didn't falter and started coming closer with no friendly intentions.

"Snowy use Ice Beam! Girafarig use Psybeam!"

Both Pokemon hit the horde severely damaging all of the Pinsir but suddenly one of them who wasn't caught up from the attacks tried to hit Lillie herself with X-Scissor but Teddiursa which saw through the attack and protected her using Thrash which knocked Pinsir over. After that all the Pinsir retreated.

"Thank you Teddiursa." Lillie thanked it for protecting her. "Be more careful out there, ok? Bye, little one." Lillie advised the small bear as she recalled her Pokemon and left.

As Lillie was heading back to Goldenrod City, she felt that she was being watched by someone. She suddenly looked behind only to see the small Teddiursa from before hiding behind a tree. She smiled when she noticed it.

"Come out, don't be afraid. Do you want to come with me?" Lillie asked it as it started approaching her slowly and nodded its head.

"Ok then stay still." Lillie said and threw a Pokeball capturing it at the end.

"Who would have thought that I would catch two Pokemon today?" Lillie said to herself and smiled as she continued heading back in the city.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in a nearby mountain cave**

" **Only one day before the presentation. I hope everyone has taken their positions and know what to do right?** " The golden masked boss who was staring the city from the cave asked his underling.

"Yes, master! Everyone has taken their stance. Now we are spying the city for any suspicious activity from the International Police!"

" **Good. So how are things?** "

"No sign of them. But we have another problem. Ash Ketchum and his gang are currently there."

" **Say what?** "

"I said that Ash Ketchum and his gang are in Goldenrod."

" **I heard you the first time! I meant why they are here in the first place?** "

"Mr. Harrison said that he, Ash and some of his friends delivered the ball themselves to Professor Elm so they wanted to finally learn about it as well."

" **If Ketchum is there, I expect the International Police to take a larger action, the moment we act. I'm sure that they are keeping him in check plus Professor Elm asked the police for protection. But now I think that the Police will be larger in numbers.** "

"Do you think that Ash Ketchum can stop us?"

" **No if I deal with him myself in case he tries anything funny against me. I battled him in the past and won him but his struggle while being admirable annoyed me a lot.** "

"Is there anyone from the International Police who is dangerous for our plans?"

" **I have no knowledge regarding the International Police members. We have powerful admins so they can handle them but Ash? I would like having no one interfere.** "

"Sorry for all those questions master but since we are going to change the past what's the point of dealing with him again?"

" **That's easy. As I said, I defeated him but I failed at something else. To break his spirit. And that's why I'm going for!** "

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	42. The GS Ball - Part 2

**Chapter 42: The GS Ball - Part 2**

* * *

 **The next day**

Brock was waiting outside of the city's airport for Misty to arrive while the others were already gathered in the event two hours earlier than the actual presentation. While Brock was waiting his phone started ringing. He checked his phone and saw that Misty was calling.

"Good morning, Misty! Did you arrive?" Brock answered the call.

" _Good morning to you too! Yeah I'm right outside of the city's gate. Where are you?"_ Misty replied.

"Wait a minute. Weren't you coming with a flight? I'm right outside of the city's airport." Brock asked surprised.

" _What?! No, I'm in the southern gate. I came with a bus. Why did you go to the airport?"_ Misty realized there was a misunderstanding.

"You didn't tell me how you were going to come yesterday so I assumed that you were travelling with the fastest way possible."

" _Sigh, you should have known that the money I have goes at maintaining the gym and for paying for my studies. I was going for the cheapest way possible, not the fastest!"_

"Argh, ok I get it! I'm coming over there. Don't move an inch." Brock replied before he hangs up.

* * *

 **A few minutes later in the southern gate**

Misty was waiting for Brock while looking around all the people who were visiting the city for the big event something that brought a smile to her face. While she was staring at the city's decorations she noticed Brock coming running towards her.

"That was fast…" Misty commented while Brock was in front of her holding his knees and panting.

"The airport was only twelve blocks away. Oof! I'm lucky that it wasn't more than that." Brock said as he sighed in relief and clean his forehead from his sweat.

"Well next time be sure to know that I'm not spending too much money on travelling whenever it's possible."

"Now I know."

"Ok enough with that. Where are the others?" Misty then changed the topic.

"They were gathered earlier in the event. Since the city's mayor took advantage of the presentation to host a party in the whole town you can guess that most people are already there having fun. Why do you think the Goldenrod Radio station is currently playing music?" Brock explained.

"Oh so that's why music is playing throughout the city. Anyway that sounds intriguing. Let's join them then." Misty suggested as she went ahead but she immediately noticed that Brock wasn't following. "What are you doing?"

"Give me a break. I want to rest for a few minutes after running like that." Brock groaned as he sat on a nearby bench.

* * *

 **One hour later**

"Why did you take so long?" Ash asked Misty who just came with Brock to the event.

"Brock was tired because he misunderstood the place of our meeting so he ran like crazy in the city to find me."

"Wait, you didn't with a plane?" Ash asked surprised.

"Sigh, you too?" Misty responded. "I don't have the luxury to spend much, you know unlike you who has the Pokemon League to cover your air flight expenses."

"Oh… ok I get it." Ash stated after he put some thought into it.

"Hey, Misty! It's been a while!" Lillie who was away for a bit came to greet Misty.

"Lillie! You look gorgeous! It really has been a while!" Misty said as she went and held hands with her.

"Thanks! You look great too!" Lillie responded.

"Oi, what's going on here? You share an emotional moment without us?" May who was eating a steak appeared with Dawn who was standing beside her. Also, Munchlax and Piplup were seen eating some special Pokemon food from the event.

"So you already went to the buffet, May?" Brock said seeing at her eating.

"I tried to restrain her and bring her here because she went a bit overboard with the food." Dawn explained.

"You didn't change at all you two." Misty said to both girls.

"You didn't really change either." Dawn responded with a smile.

"She is right. You look always good." May commented once she shallowed her food.

"Well how long till the presentation starts?" Misty asked.

"In an hour or so." Ash responded.

"Yeah we are not sure how much it will last though." May added.

"Despite that though, the party will still continue after the end of the presentation and will still last till the night where a prom is scheduled in the city." Dawn revealed.

"That's so romantic! It's a shame that Tracey won't be here though." Misty while happy expressed her disappointment.

"Well you are not the only one." Brock held her shoulder to console her.

"Same here. Drew is in Unova right now looking for new Pokemon." May revealed.

"And Paul has headed in Kalos to challenge the regional Elite Four and Champion." Dawn said and made everyone to stare at her. "What?"

"You know, I cannot imagine Paul dancing or to be into this kind of thing. He would properly turn into a party pooper." Ash nonchalantly stated with everyone else nodding their heads.

"I know you are right…" Dawn admitted it as well.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I will go around and check for other trainers till the presentation starts. Let's meet here in an hour." Ash suggested.

"That's fine by me. I will go to the buffet since I'm starving now." Brock stated.

"I will go with him." May stated.

"And I will come as well to keep you in check so you won't cause a ruckus." Dawn made up her mind as well while May stick out her tongue at her response.

"I will spend some time with Misty since we haven't met for quite a while." Lillie stayed behind with Misty as the others waved.

"So how are things going with your training?" Misty asked Lillie.

"I can say pretty well. Despite being stuck back at home I always managed to occasionally train. Also got two new Pokemon yesterday. I hope everybody will get along with each other." Lillie revealed.

"That's great to hear. Do you own a Water-type Pokemon?" Misty asked out of curiosity.

"Oh yeah since you specialize in Water-types after all what do you think about this?" Lillie threw a Pokeball revealing her Pokemon.

"Azuma." An Azumarill appeared.

"It's adorable!" Misty shouted happily.

"Thank you! It's an amazing Pokemon! I love it!" Lillie said as she and Azumarill hugged each other.

"By the way, do you only have Fairy-type on your team?" Misty proceed to ask another question.

"The truth is that most of them are indeed Fairy-types but there are exceptions. I also include the two new Pokemon there which I caught while I was training in the forest yesterday." Lillie mentioned her mini adventure while she returned her Azumarill back to her Pokeball.

"That sounds pretty great. What did you catch?"

"A Girafarig and a Teddiursa. Both of them are pretty cute as well." Lillie said smiling. "Now that I think about it I never asked you before. Do you have Pokemon that aren't Water-types?"

"I used to have one but it was a long time ago. I had to release it though. It's a long story that I might tell you someday."

"Oh I see. It's better to not mention it then if it's that sad."

"It's ok I got over that later and I don't regret my decision. It was for the best." Misty said as she thought of the past for a bit. "Anyway, how things are going with you and Ash? Brock told me about what happened and how things are right now between you but I would like to hear it from you."

"We are not friends anymore. He said some horrible things which are really difficult to forgive." Lillie suddenly looked angry.

"I'm sure he didn't truly mean anything that he said. He has said things without thinking many times before." Misty tried to calm her down.

"I don't know and don't really care about that now. I'm just travelling because I always wanted to do that plus it's fun to travel with friends. But if they decide to leave Ash, I will leave as well." She stated.

"Maybe you should let him calm down a bit. He has a lot on his head right now. Actually, the change in his behavior isn't really new. He had an intense quarrel with both Brock and Gary when we infiltrated the Arceus Cult's hidden base in Kanto and he even showed other signs before this. I'm a bit worried about him."

"Did he suddenly snapped at them out of nowhere?" Lillie asked her but she looked confident that that was the case.

"Well I don't know what happened with Gary since they were talking in private but yeah that was the case with Brock. I guess that's what happened with you too." Misty confirmed Lillie's suspicion.

"Exactly. He also started suddenly to talk to himself. I questioned him for that and that was the reason he snapped. He must be hiding something."

"This is the first time I hear about this. I don't know what to really say about that but it's better to not confront him but observe how he is acting most of the time."

"I don't plan on doing that you know, Misty. Not only he harshly rejected the idea of me helping him but he even dared to compare our situations regarding our mothers. I cannot imagine how it is to see a family member dying in front of my eyes but I cannot accept the fact that my mother's illness wasn't even worth of consideration because of that either. This is what frustrated me the most and I cannot forgive him for that." Lillie explained to Misty the reason she held a grudge.

"I can understand your frustration. I would get mad if someone said that to my sisters too. I might find them annoying but I deeply care about them." Misty revealed. "As for Ash, expect him to eventually apologize. He has done mistakes like this before and always apologized at the end. So please give him some time for now."

"Sigh, I will think about it but I don't promise anything, ok?"

"Thank you." Misty smiled.

* * *

 **A few minutes before the beginning of the presentation**

The whole gang reunited again at the same place they were separated before. A small van appeared near the stage where the presentation was going to take place. From the van Prof. Elm and Kurt, the Pokeball blacksmith exited and with the help of some members of the International Police they were placing the equipment which was needed for the presentation to start. Also, people from the local TV appeared to cover the whole thing. When everything was finally ready the Goldenrod Radio station stopped playing music.

" _The presentation is about to start! Stay tuned, guys and gals! Everyone who couldn't come don't worry. We will have the whole thing covered here! Once Prof. Elm finishes we will revert back to our music program!"_ The speaker announced.

Then silence engulfed the place as Prof. Elm was on stage holding the GS Ball alongside Kurt. He took the microphone and started his speech.

"Hello everyone. I'm glad to see that my audience is that large. But that's to be expected since we are talking about a big discovery."

"I think that's mostly because of the party that has been hosted for the event rather than the event itself." Ash whispered while everyone else nodded at his comment.

"Anyway, let's begin with the story about how the whole thing started. The GS Ball if you haven't read the local newspaper is this ball here." Prof. Elm held the special Pokeball and showed it to the audience while the TV cameras zoomed at the ball. "It was found in the Orange Islands by Professor Ivy."

"Don't say that name…" Brock suddenly curled into a ball.

"Oh come on now, you are making a scene Brock!" Ash whispered at him while being annoyed at his gag.

"He's right! You have a girlfriend anyway now so what's the point of being depressed now?" Misty added.

"When she found it she tried with many tools to open it. Power drills, hacksaws, hammers, lasers and crowbars but to no avail. Then she decided to send it to the infamous Prof. Oak through the help of three unnamed kids since the PC transfer system couldn't recognize the ball. Not even Prof. Oak managed to get something new from the ball and it was finally sent to blacksmith Kurt to investigate it by once again three unnamed kids."

"This is taking forever. Shall we steal the ball now?" A member of the cult who became one with the audience asked his boss through his speaker.

* * *

" _ **No, not yet! Not until we learn how the ball opens!**_ _"_

"As you wish, master. Everyone, remain to your positions."

"Long story short, he decided to send it to me since he also had problems about what this ball was about. We both started cooperating with the other two professors and together we managed to see through what was going on. The key was the ball itself. It was called GS Ball because of the carved symbols in it. But it was actually a part of this riddle. Check also the colors of this ball. Its upper half it gold while the other is silver. G for gold and S for silver. Gold and Silver. The ball had an encrypted password all along. If someone wants it to react should say this. Mr. Kurt please showcase what exists inside the ball." Prof. Elm proposed while Kurt nodded and grabbed the ball.

"Gold and Silver, come thru!"

The ball suddenly opened and revealed a small green creature which surprised everyone.

"This is Celebi." Ash said with his mouth open due to his surprise.

"Who would have thought that we used to carry this for so long?" Brock stated as well.

"It's amazing. I'm glad seeing one again." Misty claimed.

"Wait you saw one before?" x3

"Yeah it's a long story." Misty said to the other three surprised girls.

Celebi was moving around freely and started playing with some people from the audience.

"I think this is enough. Kurt you can send it back now." Prof. Elm stated.

"Ok if you think so. Silver and Gold, return thru!" Kurt recalled Celebi by using different words this time while the audience started cheering.

"As you guessed, we need to say the words gold and silver upside down and say return instead of come. Now let's go more into Celebi's origins now."

"So we can go ahead now, master?" The same guy asked his boss.

" _ **Yes I got what I needed to know. Operation: Steal the GS Ball begins!**_ _"_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	43. The GS Ball - Part 3

**Chapter 43: The GS Ball - Part 3**

* * *

Prof. Elm started talking about Celebi's origins.

"This is information about the tourists who don't know much about Celebi but we will explain some things. It is mainly seen in forest and it constantly travels throughout time. It is said that it can be called with the usage of a Time Flute which- WHAT IS GOING ON!? WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!" Prof. Elm was suddenly caught off guard when a bunch of the members of the cult made their appearance from the crowd wearing their hoods and start wrecking havoc with their Pokemon.

"They are members of the Arceus Cult! Don't worry we will arrest them right now!" One of the officers stated and along with his team called their Pokemon for battle.

"Arceus Cult?"

"Who are these guys?"

"The International Police seems to know about them!"

Several people from the crowd started commenting about the situation.

"The cult is here! They must be seeking the GS Ball for some reason! I won't let them!" Ash who once saw the hooded guys attempted to interfere in the battle.

"Wait for us!" Brock shouted at him as he followed him from behind along with the others.

"Arcanine use Hyper Beam!"

"Houndoom use Hyper Beam too!"

The explosion between the two knocked away both Ash and Pikachu when they were about to attack but they got back up easily.

" _Evacuate the place immediately! This is a direct order from the International Police! Several members of the Police will escort you to a safe place so try to stay calm and follow their directions! Thank you!"_ The speaker from the radio station announced.

"Aerodactyl… go." Caius appeared and called out an Aerodactyl which was one from the fossils that the cult was gathering in Kanto.

When the explosion cloud was still around the Aerodactyl flew through it and went it came out, it was holding the GS Ball on its mouth.

"Give me back the Pokeball! This is a big historical discovery!" Prof. Elm was trying to catch up to it but in vain.

"Professor we should take you from here! It's too dangerous!" One of the policemen said as he stopped him.

"But the Pokeball!"

"We have it covered. Code 328, do you read me?"

* * *

 **With the officer**

"I read you loud and clear." A police member was seen in a rooftop of a very high building.

" _Do you see an Aerodactyl holding the GS Ball with its mouth? It's heading towards your position right now!"_

"I already did."

"Bring it down then!"

"You don't have to tell me how to do my job." He scoffed as he called out his Magnezone. "Magnezone use Lock-On." Then Magnezone unleashed a red cycle which turned Aerodactyl into a shooting target. "Now use Zap Cannon."

A green ball of electricity was launched and started chasing Aerodactyl. Some of the cult members who were protecting the Aerodactyl called out their Crobat to prevent the Zap Cannon from hitting Aerodactyl.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash then intercepted the guys with his friends a few blocks away from the officer's position.

Pikachu shot down all the Crobat and the Zap Cannon striked Aerodactyl successfully on the air causing it to faint while it was falling down along with the ball.

"Someone should retrieve the ball now!" The policeman stated.

" _We have no more available forces! Everyone is fighting or escorting the citizens to safety right now. We have requested reinforcements from the HQ_ _though_ _! We should hold out till they come!"_

"Damn it! I will have to go down there myself!"

"Found you! Stay right there! We won't let you get the ball!" Then three members of the cult ambushed the policeman in the rooftop.

"Shit… Let's finish this quickly, Magnezone."

* * *

 **Back to Ash and co**

"We did get the ball!" Brock stated as Ash grabbed from the ground while May, Lillie and Dawn fended off some cult members with Blaziken, Snowy and Togekiss using Fire Spin, Ice Beam and Aura Sphere respectively.

"That's not it." Ash stated surprising everyone.

"What are you talking about?" Misty asked him.

"Look." Ash put the ball down and crushed it to small pieces with his foot. "If this was the GS Ball it wouldn't be broken by my leg. They must have made replicas to confuse us."

"How did you see this through?"

"The GS marks aren't carved in the ball. They are just being drawn in it. I carried this ball for a while so I knew when I am just holding an ordinary Pokeball or not."

" _You surprised me here. You can actually be quite sharp."_ The voice inside his head commented.

"That means that they already have the ball on their hands. So what are we going to do right now?" May asked.

"Let's split up in three teams of two to cover more distance and find the actual GS Ball. Remember that the actual GS Ball is far more durable than the classic Pokeballs."

"So how what teams will we have?" Dawn curiously asked.

"I will go with Misty." Lillie proposed.

"That's fine by me." Misty agreed.

"Ok then I will go with May and you Brock go with Dawn." Ash suggested.

"This works well." May agreed with Ash's decision.

"I think so too." Dawn was ok with that as well.

"Since we don't know where the ball is we should cover all exits so we can prevent them from leaving the city with the ball. Brock and Dawn's team will go to the southern gate while Lillie and Misty will head to the northern gate. Me and May we will look around the city and we will try to assist the International Police as well. Once a team finds the ball informs the other two and we reunite here. How does that sound?" Ash took the leader role and went into full detail with his plan.

" _Since when can you think of such plans so quickly?"_

"That's totally fine. Let's go!" Brock said and everyone headed towards the locations Ash suggested.

* * *

 **With Brock and Dawn**

Brock and Dawn encountered a bunch of cultists but they managed to fend them off easily. Two of them were holding GS Balls while trying to run away.

"You are going nowhere! Mamoswine use Earthquake!"

Mamoswine started stomping the ground hard and the two cultists lost their balance and during the fall they dropped the balls.

"Ok let's see if these the real ones." Brock then with Dawn held the Pokeballs and placed the tip of their fingers on the GS marks.

"They are not carved." Dawn stated.

"Same here." Brock said before he throws the Pokeball away. "Let's keep going towards the gate."

"Yeah!"

"Stop right there!" Three other cultists appeared a few meters away from the gate revealing a Fearow, a Crobat and a Cloyster.

"I will deal with them. Steelix come out and use Stone Edge!"

"RUN! ARGH!" The rock pillars which came from Stone Edge knocked out all the Pokemon instantly and the cultists where sent flying from the impact clearing the way for Dawn and Brock to proceed.

"Good job Steelix!" Brock said before he recalls it back to its Pokeball.

As they kept running they were seeing various members of the Police taking on the wandering cultists making things easier for them. Once they reached to the southern gate they encountered ten of them which were about to attack but the red hooded admin appeared talking to his radio.

" _The International Police is pushing forward! We need back up over here!"_

"What about Caius' whereabouts? He is supposed to lead your team inside the city."

" _He went ahead to battle Ketchum and one of his friends! We had the advantage but the officers who were away to help the citizens joined as well and aren't small fries either!"_

" _That guy…"_ He thought for a minute. "Ok you guys go there and offer some help to them. I will deal with those two."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yeah just go! The real GS Ball won't pass from here either so you are unneeded to be here. Besides I didn't have a challenge for a while so this will make things more interesting." Then he smiled.

"Yes, sir!"

"We won't let you go anywhere!" Brock said and got ready for battle. "Crobat come out and use Supersonic on these guys!"

"Luxray use Thunder Fang!" Then Kane revealed his first Pokemon.

A Luxray came out and bit Crobat which fell down before it uses Supersonic helping the other guys to go ahead.

"Crobat are you alright?" Brock worried rushed towards his Pokemon and sprayed it with a Full Restore before he returns it back to its Pokeball. "That was dirty." Then he glared angrily towards Kane.

"There are no rules in war." He said and then called out a second Pokemon. "Heatmor prepare for battle as well. "Come on. I'm craving for a challenge so I would love having some fun with both of you!"

"Dawn let's do it!"

"Yeah!"

"Geodude you go first!" Brock called out his first Pokemon.

"Piplup let's do this!" Dawn commanded her Piplup which took a battle stance as well.

"Now that's the spirit! Heatmor use Flamethrower Geodude! Luxray go with Thunderbolt on Piplup!"

"Geodude protect Piplup against Thunderbolt!"

Geodude managed to dodge Flamethrower and took on Thunderbolt which didn't damage it due to it being a Ground-Type.

"Piplup use Drill Peck on Heatmor!"

Piplup then popped out behind Geodude and start spinning like drill landing a hit on Heatmor's belly pushing it back.

"Not bad at all." Kane complimented them. "But it's time to get serious! Heatmor use Fire Lash on Piplup! Luxray use Crunch on Geodude!"

"Geodude use Gyro Ball!"

"Piplup use- Piplup!"

Before Dawn could order her Pokemon it was restrained by Heatmor's burning tongue and then Heatmor started swinging it around and even slamming Piplup to the ground. Geodude managed to block Crunch and even landed a hit on Luxray's jaw which backed off.

"Piplup use Bubble Beam around you!"

Piplup while still being captured by Heatmor started filling the whole place with bubbles.

"Geodude stay still." Brock seemed to know what Dawn was planning.

"Luxray use Thunderbolt on those bubbles!"

Luxray started destroying some of the bubbles but Piplup kept producing more and more. Some of the bubble which were floating started exploding on both Heatmor and Luxray dealing some damage.

"That's enough! Heatmor finish Piplup now!"

Heatmor then slammed Piplup one last time into the ground which caused it to faint.

"Piplup thanks." Dawn smiled at it as she returned it back to its Pokeball.

"Now Luxray use Discharge!"

Then Luxray started emitting electricity everywhere destroying all the bubbles but hitting accidently Heatmor as well.

"Now Geodude use Mega Punch!"

Geodude punched hard the already weakened Heatmor which lost consciousness.

"Nice job, Heatmor. Quagsire, you are next!"

"Togekiss go!"

"Quagsire use Muddy Water! Luxray Discharge!"

"Geodude use Dig!"

"Togekiss fly higher and use Aura Sphere on Luxray!"

Geodude managed to hide underground while Togekiss dodged the brown water coming from Quagsire. Togekiss launched Aura Sphere at Luxray which hit it one the head but at the same time it was electrocuted by the latter's Discharge while Quagsire wasn't affected due to its type. Both Luxray and Togekiss fainted.

"Quagsire use Earthquake!"

Then Geodude which was underground was suddenly emerged from the ground flying due to Earthquake and fainted as well.

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought." Dawn stated as she recalled her Togekiss.

"Agreed but remember we are two with full Pokemon teams each unlike him." Brock remarked as he did the same.

"If you think that you are an advantage just because of that you are doomed." Kane then held his next Pokeball. "Granbull you are next!"

"Pachirisu you are next!"

"Swampert go!"

"Quagsire use Mud Bomb on Pachirisu! Granbull use Ice Fang on Swampert!"

"Pachirisu use Discharge!"

"Swampert go in front of Pachirisu use Protect!"

Pachirisu hit Granbull which attacked Swampert along with Quagsire but their attacks were blocked by Protect.

"Again use Discharge!"

"Swampert use Muddy Water!"

"Quagsire use Muddy Water too!"

While Pachirisu dealt another hit on Granbull the two Muddy Water attacks collided but Quagsire's prevailed hitting both Swampert and Pachirisu which was blinded by the mud.

Granbull use Play Rough on Pachirisu!"

"Pachirisu use Super Fang!"

Pachirisu attempted to bite Granbull but it missed due to its blindless and the latter started hitting it in a thick white smoke with stars around it. Pachirisu was knocked out unconscious.

"Pachirisu thank you! Mamoswine go and use Blizzard!"

"Swampert use Water Gun on Quagsire!"

"Granbull use Fire Fang on Mamoswine! Quagsire use Earthquake!"

Quagsire hit everyone with Earthquake including Granbull but Mamoswine's Blizzard managed to hit both Granbull and Quagsire while it was feeling pain from the Earthquake with Quagsire being barely able to stand. Swampert then finished it off with Water Gun.

"Tch! You're just lucky that Quagsire's ability wasn't Water Absorb. Shedinja, you're next!"

"This one is tricky. Swampert return! Crobat go!"

"I leave Shedinja to you. Mamoswine use Ice Shard on Granbull!"

"Crobat use Air Slash on Shedinja!"

"Shedinja use Protect!"

The attack was blocked. While Granbull took another hit from Mamoswine.

"Granbull try another Fire Fang!"

Granbull bit Mamowine and covered in flames giving it a burning status as well.

"Crobat use Air Slash again!"

"Shedinja use Double Team!"

Crobat hit one of the Shedinja illusions.

"Mamoswine use Blizzard!"

"Granbull use Play rough!"

Mamoswine managed to finish off Granbull but Shedinja illusions remained despite the attack due to its immunity against ice. Then Mamoswine collapsed as well due to the burning damage.

"Shedinja use False Swipe on Crobat!"

Shedinja then hit Crobat hard reducing significantly its vitality.

"Crobat try another Air Slash!"

"Now Shadow Sneak!"

Shedinja then appeared behind Crobat and finished it off.

"Typhlosion go!"

"Swampert go!"

"My last Pokemon and very first partner! Alakazam you know what to do!"

Once Alakazam appeared along with Typhlosion and Swampert, Kane revealed his Mega Bracelet.

"Alakazam! Time to Mega-Evolve!"

Alakazam then evolved to Mega Alakazam.

"Typhlosion use Eruption!"

"Alakazam use Psychic to stop the attack!"

Alakazam without moving an inch immobilized the large fire attack.

"But how?!" Dawn looked surprised. "How could it stop such an attack like it was nothing?!"

"Experience, young lady. Something that you and your Pokemon clearly luck on the battlefield. You might be an amazing coordinator but in a serious Pokemon battle you have to focus on destroying your opponent and not relying on contest points. Now Alakazam send it back at them!"

"Swampert use Protect!"

Typhlosion ended up being the only one taking damage but due to its type it looked fine after taking its own attack.

"Shedinja use Shadow Sneak on Typhlosion!"

Shedinja took advantage of the whole situation and hit Typhlosion.

"Alakazam use Calm Mind!"

Swampert use Water Gun on Alakazam!"

Mega Alakazam using meditation increased its power and defense and Swampert's attack did nothing on it.

"Brock, I think I figured out how to take down that Shedinja!"

"No need to tell me just do it!"

"Typhlosion use Flamethrower on Shedinja!"

"Like I will let you! Shedinja use Double Team!"

Flamethrower hit one of the copies.

"Now use Shadow Sneak!"

Then Shedinja appeared behind Typhlosion once again.

"This is it! Typhlosion flare up your back!"

"What?!"

Typhlosion's fire engulfed Shedinja which fainted.

"That was a smart move to take advantage of Shedinja's non-existent durability." Kane complimented Dawn before he recalls Shedinja back to its Pokeball. "Alakazam use Calm Mind again!"

Mega Alakazam boosted its power and defense even more through meditation one again.

"Typhlosion use Flamethrower!"

"Swampert use Muddy Water!"

Mega Alakazam took both attacks but it was looking ok.

"Alakazam use Recover!"

Mega Alakazam then replenished its health.

"All for nothing." Dawn stated with a worried look.

"Let's try again! Swampert use Mud Shot!"

"Teleport!"

Mega Alakazam disappeared and appeared behing from Swampert and Typhlosion.

"Alakazam use Psychic on Swampert and throw its body at Typhlosion!"

"Typhlosion use Flamethrower!"

Before both Typhlosion and Swampert could realize what happened Alakazam immobilized Swampert and used its body to hit Typhlosion. With Calm Mind's effect both Pokemon fainted.

"I think we should go all out now!" Brock stated.

"Did you get it back?" Dawn seemed to understand what Brock meant.

"Yeah Misty brought hers as well!" Brock revealed as he showed her his necklace with the keystone attached to it.

"Then let's do it!" Dawn said as she revealed her own keystone which was tied on the back of her scarf.

"Steelix go! Time to Mega-Evolve!"

"Lopunny everything is up to you now! Let's show him your beautiful and powerful transformation! Mega-Evolve!"

Mega Steelix and Mega Lopunny took a fighting stance against Mega Alakazam.

"Congrats to both of you! Now I can actually take this battle seriously instead of doing a chore. Show me what you two are made off!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	44. The GS Ball - Part 4

**Chapter 44: The GS Ball - Part 4**

* * *

"Lopunny use Ice Beam!"

"Use Teleport!"

"Steelix use Dig!

While Mega Steelix hid underground, Mega Alakazam dodged Mega Lopunny's Ice Beam and appeared rind behind her.

"Now strike with Psychic!"

Mega Lopunny was lifted in the air in pain and then she was slammed into the ground.

"You fell for it!" Dawn then smirked.

"Now Steelix!"

Then Mega Steelix caught Mega Alakazam off guard and send it flying.

"What?! So Lopunny was a bait?!" Kane looked surprised.

"It was! And now you are vulnerable to any attack! Lopunny use Hi Jump Kick!"

"I can't believe I was fooled like that." He stated while looking desperate as he was witnessing his Pokemon being unable to dodge Mega Lopunny's upcoming kick in the air. But then smiled. "Nah, I was messing around. Alakazam use Teleport!"

Then Mega Alakazam disappeared and as a result Mega Lopunny missed and crushed her knee on the ground screaming in pain.

"Wait, what? How can it keep its focus on teleporting after taking such a hit?!" Brock stated while Dawn was left dumbfounded.

Then Mega Alakazam appeared on top of Mega Steelix's head.

"Bring it down with Psychic!"

Mega Steelix landed with its jaw on the ground and it was visibly in pain due Mega Alakazam's Psychic which was boosted twice by Calm Mind. Then it teleported again next to its trainer.

"Steelix use Stone Edge!"

Mega Steelix got up and started unleashing stone pillars from the ground towards Mega Alakazam.

"Alakazam stop it with Psychic!"

"Tch! The same trick again." Brock commented as he noticed Mega Alakazam stopping the attack effortlessly just like it did with Typhlosion's Eruption earlier.

"Lopunny try to freeze it!"

Mega Lopunny's Ice Beam land a hit on Mega Alakazam which didn't feel much pain.

"Alakazam use Recover!"

"Don't let it! Use Stone Edge again!"

"High Jump Kick!"

Mega Alakazam meditated to replenish its health but took both attacks head on.

"Sigh, let's finish this. Alakazam use Psychic on Steelix and threw it at that building!" And pointed at it.

Mega Alakazam with its attack grabbed Mega Steelix on that building breaking its walls. Steelix then fainted and reverted back to its original form.

"Now your turn!" Then Kane glared at Dawn who looked terrified and gave her next order in distress.

"Lopunny use Bounce to avoid Alakazam's Psychic range!"

"Too late. Alakazam bring it down."

Mega Alakazam stopped Mega Lopunny before she was able to increase its distance from it with her big jump and fell down fainting and reverting back to her original form too.

"I'm out of options." Dawn said as she recalled and was out of Pokemon.

"Go." Brock said.

"What?"

"I said go and find the others! I have still two Pokemon left so I will buy you some time to escape!" Brock said as he held the last two Pokeballs.

"It's not the time to play the hero!" Dawn refused to leave Brock behind.

"Neither do we have the time to argue! Just go! Croagunk use Poison Jab! Sudowoodo use Double Edge!"

Dawn then started running while Croagunk with Sudowoodo following it from behind rushed towards Mega Alakazam.

"Stop playing around. Alakazam you know what to do." He said as his Pokemon nodded.

Then Croagunk was immobilized by Psychic and was pushed back hitting Sudowoodo and both hit Brock who was lying on the ground dizzy along with his defeated Pokemon.

"You miss, are going nowhere." He said at Dawn who was trying to escape but she was completely immobilized by Psychic preventing her from escaping.

" _I cannot move an inch! This is really bad!"_

"I'm taking back what I said earlier. You were a disappointment." Kane stated as he facepalmed. "Oh well at least I will have some fun playing with you two till our master finishes his job." He said as he revealed his sadistic smile.

* * *

 **Northern Gate – With Misty and Lillie**

"Where is the real GS Ball? We have had enough checking your replicas!" Misty growled at the green hooded man who was guarding the gate.

"I have no idea why you do want Celebi on your hands but I'm sure you want to use it for a time travel! We won't let you to mess with the timeline! Just give us the ball now so we can avoid any unnecessary conflict!" Lillie stated angrily as well.

"Sigh, do you really believe that you are in any position to make demands right now? How dumb." Morg said as he placed his middle finger to shove back his glasses which slipped down a bit. "But you blondie are right. It's about a time travel but other than that I won't say anything more. Just wanted to give you a sense of accomplishment since this will be most likely the last one in this present." He added as he pointed at Lillie.

"You are surely bubbling a lot but saying 'most likely' makes it sound that you have doubts about this." Lillie grinned as he tried to mess with him.

"Even our master himself admitted that not everything might work at the end of the day. Why should I think otherwise?" Morg ignored Lillie's provocation. "But well let me tell you what is going on right now."

* * *

 **Last night**

" **Since Ash Ketchum and his friends are in Goldenrod City, we will make some changes in our plan.** " The golden masked guy stated as he was sitting on a rock inside the cave while the all the other admins were present too.

"Will our roles change be affected with this?" Morg asked curiously.

" **No you will stay as you are. Just see the golden and silver paints over there and those Pokeballs. We are going to produce some new GS Balls.** "

"So we are talking about creating a diversion? That sounds interesting." Kane said as he was intrigued with the idea.

" **Each one of our brethren will hold from one so we can buy some time from Ketchum.** "

"Is that really necessary though? I mean the ball we will come either to me or Kane and the one who is in charge about capturing the ball is Caius."

" **Don't underestimate Ketchum, Morg. He is a much more dangerous individual than you think. The ball is going to come to me using the Aerodactyl that came into life from the fossils we got in Mt. Moon and not from one of the two gates you will be guarding as we initially agreed on. Caius is going to have five of those Aerodactyl with him since the only Pokemon he owns is Marshadow so he has empty slots to carry them around.** "

"Sigh… what a pain… in the ass." Caius commented.

"I like the changes but what's the point of us guarding the gates if the ball isn't going to come over there?" Kane asked.

" **You should still expect either the Police or Ash with his friends to come with that idea so try to buy time once you encounter them.** "

"So I'm free to play with everyone who will come over there right?" Kane looked excited.

" **Do whatever you like with them as long as you stay in your position. The same applies to you too, Morg.** "

"I fully understand, master." Morg agreed.

* * *

 **Back to present**

"What was the point of telling us all this?" Misty said with half-closed eyes.

"Because this is his way of buying time." Lillie found out the reason.

"You are really smart, I have to give you that blondie. Well no point at trying to trick you like that anymore. Porygon-Z, Slowking come out!"

"So this is how we are going to settle this! Starmie go!"

"Comfey go!"

All Pokemon took a battle stance.

*Beep* *Beep*

Porygon-Z started making beeping sounds and then its body was covered by orange aura for a second.

"What was that sound?" Misty looked puzzled.

"It's Porygon-Z's ability Download. It analyzed our Pokemon's defenses and based on that it increased its attack." Lillie explained to her.

"I really like you, blondie. You are not only smart in general but knowledgeable about Pokemon as well." Morg praised Lillie while she cringed at his comment.

"Enough with your cringeworthy compliments! Comfey use Grassy Terain!"

The ground turned into glass within seconds.

"Starmie use Hydro Pump on Porygon-Z!"

"Slowking use Power Gem to block the attack! Porygon-Z use Trick Room!"

Slowking's Power Gem blocked Hydro Pump while Porygon-Z crated an invisible room which engulfed the battlefield.

"Trick Room? This is going to be problematic if we use our current Pokemon." Misty commented.

"Agreed. Comfey return. Teddiursa come out!"

"Starmie return. Corsola come out!"

Both girls switched their Pokemon.

"It seems that both of you know how this works. Well this changes nothing. Slowking use Trump Card on Teddiursa! Porygon-Z use Zap Cannon on Corsola!"

"Corsola use Spike Cannon on Porygon-Z!"

"Teddiursa use Feint Attack on Slowking!"

Both Corsola and Teddiursa out-speeded their opponents due to Trick Room's effect landing hits on them causing them to miss their own attacks.

"Tch! Don't falter, guys. Porygon-Z use Tri-Attack on Teddiursa! Slowking use Signal Beam on Corsola!"

"Corsola use Bubble Beam on Porygon-Z!"

"Teddiursa use Feint Attack again on Slowking!"

After a quick exchange of attacks, Corsola hit Porygon-Z again but Tri-Attack hit Teddiursa causing it paralysis. The latter though landed another hit on Slowking which stumbled in pain not before Signal Beam knocked over Corsola. All Pokemon though looked that they still had the energy to keep fighting since the Grassy Terrain was healing everyone throughout the battle.

"Teddiursa use Thrash on Slowking!"

"Corsola use Spike Cannnon on Slowking too!"

"Slowking respond with Psychic on Teddiursa!"

"Porygon-Z use Zap Cannon on Corsola!"

Teddiursa was hit by Psychic only to get freed by Corsola's Spike Cannon which damaged Slowking even further and then Teddiursa thrashed it finishing it off. Corsola focusing on Slowking and supporting Teddiursa was left vulnerable to Zap Cannon which defeated it.

"Thank you Slowking. Return."

"Good job Corsola. You can rest."

"Camerupt go!"

"Starmie come back!"

"Teddiursa return. Girafarig go!"

"Camerupt use Eruption!"

The fire was so hot that destroyed the Grassy Terrain hitting both Girafarig and Starmie in advance which both barely withstood despite the latter being resistant to fire.

"Porygon-Z use Psybeam on Starmie!"

"Ugh, that was too hot. Girafarig use Crunch on Porygon-Z!"

"Starmie protect yourself with Hydro Pump!"

Starmie managed to stop Psybeam with Hydro Pump while Porygon-Z was knocked out by Girafarig's Crunch which came out from its tail. Without saying anything, Morg recalled his Pokemon and called out a Kangaskhan. Then he revealed his Mega Ring.

"Kangaskhan Mega-Evolve!"

Kangaskhan's kid came out from her pouch and took a fighting stance as well.

"He is going to use Mega Evolution from now?" Misty asked.

"I cannot figure out his fighting style at all." Lillie stated with a puzzled look.

"There is no point in trying. Kanghaskhan use Sucker Punch!"

The Kanghaskhan's kid hit Girafarig while the mother did the same to Starmie. Both of them fainted. Trick Room also faded at the same time.

"Good job, Girafarig. Azumarill come out!"

"Thanks Starmie. Politoed, you're next!"

Azumarill looked serious while Politoed was clapping.

"Politoed use Bubble Beam on Camerupt!"

"You too Azumarill!"

"Camerupt use another Eruption!"

Camerupt wasn't able to endure the damage from the double Bubble Beam but not before it managed to launch another Eruption attack from its volcanoes causing significant damage on both Politoed and Azumarill.

"Now Kanghaskhan use Power-Up Punch!"

Both mother and infant punched both their opponents knocking them off instantly while they were engulfed in orange aura twice due to the double attack increase from the attack.

"We should get rid Mega Kanghaskhan as soon as possible. Parental Bond is a serious threat." Misty commented at the situation as she recalled Politoed.

"Agreed. If this keeps happening, we are doomed." Lillie added. "Comfy go!"

"Psyduck you're next!"

"Kriketune go!"

"Kriketune use Fury Cutter on Comfy!"

Kricketune sliced Comfy which was pushed slightly back.

"Are you ok, Comfy?" Lillie asked it and it nodded at her. "Oof, thank goodness! Use Petal Blizzard!"

A large petal tornado hit every Pokemon around including Psyduck.

"I-I'm sorry, Misty. I was so worked up that I didn't take friendly fire into account!" Lillie was suddenly constantly apologizing at Misty.

"Don't worry. I'm glad you did it. Just look at Psyduck now."

Psyduck's headache worsened enhancing its psychic abilities.

"What is this? Its eyes are glowing." Morg commented at Psyduck's sudden change.

"This is it Psyduck use Confusion!"

Psyduck then hit both Mega Kanghaskhan and Kricketune sending them flying into the gates' wall surprising Mong.

"You won't win in such a cheap way! Kricketune use Fury Cutter! Kanghaskhan use Power-Up Punch!"

Kricketune slashed Psyduck while Mega Kanghaskhan hit Comfey twice causing both Pokemon to faint.

"It's better to give up, ladies. We are wasting our time here." Morg fixed once again his glasses as he was looking down on them.

"Snowy you're next!"

"Gyarados go and Mega-Evolve!" Misty revealed her Key Stone in her ponytail.

Mega Gyarados was staring then at Mega Kanghaskhan.

"How annoying. Everyone focus on that Guarados! Kanghaskhan use Dizzy Punch! Kricketune use Fury Cutter!"

"Gyarados use Hurricane!"

Mega Gyarados's Hurricane blasted off both Pokemon before they could attack with Kricketune fainting instantly while Kanghaskhan struggled to get up with her infant.

"Snowy use Moonblast!"

Lillie's Alolan Ninetales dealt more damage to Mega Kanghaskhan.

"Garbondor come out and use Gunk Shot!"

Garbondor launched a black bag of garbage at Snowy which screamed in pain and was poisoned.

"Tch! Snowy can you continue?"

Snowy glared at her and nodded her head while she was trying to hide the fact that she was poisoned but in vain.

"Gyarados use Hurricane again!"

"Not this time! Sucker Punch!"

Mega Kanghashkan hit Mega Gyarados across its face twice which made it miss the attack.

"Damn I forgot that move!" Misty said with an annoyed look.

"Snowy use Ice Beam on Kanghaskhan!"

"Garbondor use Sludge Bomb to block the attack."

Garbondor easily stopped Ice Beam while Snowy suffered from the poisoning.

"Mega Kanghashkan let's end this use Dizzy Punch!"

"Wobbuffet use Counter!" A familiar voice was suddenly heard.

"WOOOOBBUFFET!"

Wobbuffet jumped in front of everyone send back the attack multiple times stronger than before and defeated Mega Kanghaskhan which reverted back to her original form much to Morg's dismay.

"What the hell just happened?!" He lost his composure as he show a bunch of police officers from coming from behind.

"It seems that you twerps have a hard time over here." Jessie suddenly encountered the two girls with a police squad.

"TEAM ROCKET!" X2

"It's not Team Rocket anymore! We are the International Police's backup!"

" _Morg are you there?! International Police has sent reinforcements here!"_ Kane suddenly started speaking from Morg's radio.

"What you too?!"

" _Yeah a group of officers just appeared from behind led by a lavender-haired guy!"_

"His name is James and you should both give up before things become any worse for both of you!" Jessie stated while Morg looked extremely ticked off at the current development.

* * *

 **Central Plaza - With Ash and May**

"Marshadow… use Spectral Thief."

"Pikachu block with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu and Marshadow clashed but Pikachu was pushed back.

"Blaziken use Flamethrower!"

May's Blaziken hit Marshadow which looked unfazed.

Suddenly the police's helicopters started appearing on after another.

"Sigh, let's end… with this." Once Caius saw the helicopters approaching he held four Pokeballs which every one of them had an Aerodactyl. Then he pulled out four GS Balls which he gave them to those Aerodactyl while Marshadow was still keeping busy both Pikachu and Blaziken.

"You guys… head to this mountain… with the ball. Go." He pointed the mountain where the secret base was and all the Aerodactyl immediately started flying towards there.

"You are going nowhere! Pikachu stop them with Thunderbolt!"

"Nope. Shadow Punch."

"Pika!" Pikachu was punched before he could attack and the Aerodactyl managed to get out of his range.

"Fuck!" Ash cursed.

"Go and get them! One of them has to hold the real one! I will keep him busy!" May suggested.

"Are you sure you will be ok on your own?!" Ash was reluctant leaving her behind alone.

"Yeah just go! You are wasting time!" May retorted.

"Ok I will come back as soon as I can! Charizard, I choose you!"

"Grr!"

"Charizard! Let's bring down those Aerodactyl!" Ash commanded his giant lizard as he rode him with Pikachu.

"No… you won't… leave. Spectral Thief."

"Flamethrower!"

Marshadow's way was blocked by Flamethrower allowing Ash to leave.

"You freak! Your opponent is right here!" May tried to provoke him.

"How… boring."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	45. The GS Ball - Part 5

**Chapter 45: The GS Ball - Part 5**

* * *

 **Northern Gate – With Misty and Lillie**

"You are surrounded. Just surrender and we will go easy on you." Jessie nonchalantly advised Morg who looked calmer compared to his initial reaction seeing all the police officers appearing out of nowhere.

"Hmm, you think you really have the upper hand here?" He said as he returned Garbondor back to its Pokeball.

"Don't listen to him! He is trying to distract us and buy some time!" Lillie warned everyone.

"I'm not trying to distract anyone right now, blondie. Just look over there." He pointed at the Aerodactyl that Caius released with everyone turning their gazes as well. "One of those birds there is carrying the real GS Ball. Once our master gets the ball, it's all over."

"A Charizard with a young man riding it just appeared and it seems that they are following them from behind as well." One of the officers stated once he checked with his binoculars.

"Does this man wear a hat from the Pokemon League Expo?" Misty asked the officer.

"Yeah he does."

"Then it's Ash! I knew it!" Misty happily exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Morg was caught completely off guard once he heard that and lost his composure again.

"He might be able to ruin their plan after all!" Lillie said happily as she faced Misty.

" _That twerp is always full of surprises. He didn't change at all after all those years."_ Jessie smiled upon thinking that.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, blondie! Mandibuzz, follow that Charizard!" Morg revealed his final Pokemon which flapped its wings with him on its back and was about to escape.

"Kra!"

"You are not going anywhere! Stop him!" Jessie ordered her squad.

"Arcanine use Flamethrower!"

"Magnezone use Zap Cannon!"

Some of the officers who already had their partners outside of their Pokeballs ordered an attack.

"Mandibuzz use Double Team!"

Mandibuzz created copies which received that attacks and managed to increase the distance in no time.

"James can you hear me? Our target has escaped! Can you provide us any assistance?!"

" _I'm sorry but we have the same issue! Our target escaped using Teleport!"_

"What?!"

"Even as an International Police officers you still suck at everything you do. How are you even employed there in the first place?" Misty complained at her.

"You should be thankful that we helped you here ungrateful twerps otherwise you would have been on this guy's mercy!" Jessie retorted angrily.

"Are Brock and Dawn ok?! They were supposed to be there too." Lillie asked worried.

"James can you confirm that the other twerps are there too?" Jessie asked him.

" _They will be fine. The Sinnoh twerp has been injured a bit but it's nothing serious while the original one is a bit dizzy. They will be fine."_ James gave his own report.

"Sinnoh and original twerp? They have names!" Misty looked triggered.

"Well relax now. At least they are ok." Lillie said as placed her hand on her shoulder.

"James are you about to head at Meowth's location?"

" _Yeah I am. We have to stick with the plan after. I wish we had the admin of their cult captured as well since the twerps weakened him but we lost a good chance here."_

"Well same here. Let's head back to our helicopters and meet at the rendezvous point." Jessie said as she closed her radio.

"We will follow as well. We cannot leave Ash alone up there." Misty stated.

"She is right. The others will think the same as well. And assuming all those helicopters that are flying above the city, May should be probably be under the police's care as well." Lillie assumed.

"Sigh, ok come along we will tell you about our plan. And yeah we have brought a large amount of forces to clean the city of the Arceus Cult's presence so expect your friend to join us well." Jessie said as she headed along with Misty and Lillie towards the area their helicopter landed while the squad she was with entered the city.

* * *

 **With May**

"Marshadow… Drain Punch."

"Munchlax use Focus Punch!"

Marshadow easily overpowered Munchlax which fainted.

"Thank you." May recalled her Pokemon.

"So… you are… out of Pokemon… and wasted… my time. How … pitiful." Caius scoffed. "Well… goodbye."

Then Marshadow rushed at her with a killing intent while she was frozen in fear.

" _Wait! This is how it's gonna end?!"_ She placed her final thoughts as she closed her eyes before she was about to be killed by it.

"Regice use Ice Beam!"

Suddenly an Ice Beam hit Marshadow pushing it back and a Regice appeared in front of her.

"Registeel use Iron Head!"

A Registeel then land a hit on Marshadow's head as well causing it to flinch.

"Regirock use Zap Cannon!"

Then a Regirock appeared as well and fired a green electric ball at the flinched Marshadow which looked hurt and paralyzed after the explosion.

"What is going on?" May was looking around puzzled.

"Are you ok?" Then the voice which ordered the three Pokemon came from behind.

"Yeah thank you." She responded gratefully and looked behind her. "Pyramid King Brandon?! Why are you here?"

"I'm part of the police for a while now and it's also nice to see you doing well after not meeting for so long." Brandon smiled for a moment and then focused on arresting Caius.

"That was… cheap." Caius looked annoyed while Marshadow vanished in his shadow.

"Well you ruined an event like this so your actions are the ones that are cheap. Now surrender! You have nowhere to go. Most of you people have already been captured."

"You know… it doesn't matter… since we are… waiting for an… alternative present."

"What are you talking about?"

"I find… no reason… to explain that… to you."

"Boss, have my Drampa and escape!" One of the remaining cult members suggested.

"Do your… best not… to get caught… brethren." He said as he rode on Drampa's back and was about to leave.

"Let's hold them out till our boss escapes!"

"Sigh, it seems that it will take a while till we head to the rendezvous point."

* * *

 **With Ash**

"Charizard try to speed up a bit more! Once you are in range hit those Aerodactyl you're your Flamethrower!" Ash said to his Charizard which raised his thumb while going after the four Aerodactyl.

Charizard started covering the distance with two of the Aerodactyl being in range.

"Now fire!"

Charizard's Flamethrower engulfed the two Aerodactyl which dropped the balls from their mouths and started falling as well.

"Ok let's check those two. Charizard descend!"

Charizard then flew towards the two Pokeballs that were falling. Ash managed to get them and Charizard stopped moving for a bit so his trainer can check the two balls.

"Come on, come on. It's not this one. Tch! Neither is the other. Charizard let's hunt the other two! Quickly!" Ash then commanded his Pokemon to keep going after the other two Aerodactyl which had increased their distance.

" _It seems we have company."_

"What are you talking about?"

" _Look behind you and you will see what I mean."_

Ash then turned his back and saw Morg following from behind riding his Mandibuzz.

"Damn it! We cannot let him come close otherwise we will lose the Aerodactyl. Pikachu cannot attack as well since we will get caught in the attack as well." Ash claimed with a frustrated look on his eyes.

" _Let's hope for Charizard to keep his distance till we claim the real ball. After that it won't be that difficult to deal with him."_

"Maybe. I suspect that their boss must be close too."

"Mandibuzz use Dark Pulse!"

"Charizard move to the left!"

Charizard had enough time to maneuver and dodge the attack due to the distance.

"We have to get closer, Mandibuzz. Just keep going." Morg stated.

* * *

 **International Police's helicopter – With Brock and Dawn**

"Let me explain the plan since you decided to tag along." James who was facing both Brock and Dawn unfolded a map of the nearby area in front of them.

"Given the large's size I guess we will be there in no time." Brock said as he held his chin.

"Exactly. We are heading there." James pointed at the edge of mountain location which led to a forest.

"So we are looking for a secret cave in the mountains?" Dawn curiously asked.

"There is actually a cave up ahead. We haven't confirmed anything yet if this is truly their hideout though. The only thing we know is that it's accessible from three entrances. The one we are heading, a middle one that has no path and the last one which leads to cliff but someone can view the city clearly from up there. While the area we are heading is easily more accessible compared to the other two it's still quite dangerous so watch your step when we will land."

"I see. Are you planning on an expedition for this cave?" Brock stated.

"No we don't since we haven't explored it yet and it's quite a risk to do that. For now only one agent of us went ahead to explore the cave and said that there is going to be a warning if something goes wrong. We lack the manpower as well since all the police officers are protecting Goldenrod City." James explained.

"So what's the point of stationing outside the cave?" Dawn then brought up another question.

"We suspect that their boss is somewhere around here. If we capture him, then the cult we receive a major blow which might lead to its eventual destruction. Anyway, this is the plan thus far so bear with it for now." James stated.

"And how are we going to reunite with Ash though?" Brock asked.

"According with Jessie, he is flying towards our location we are probably going to meet him there as well. But as I said earlier we cannot change our plan for now."

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

The helicopter that James, Brock and Dawn were in, was landing a few meters away from the cave's entrance. Another helicopter was approaching as well while a third one was already stationed there. Meowth was also seen wavering at both pilots giving them signals how to properly land due to the area's narrow space.

"I'm so glad you are alright!" Lillie who was on the other helicopter expressed her relief once she saw both Dawn and Brock getting off the other one.

"Yeah I'm still in pain though." Dawn said as she was holding some bruises she had on her limbs.

"It's nice to see that you too are good as well." Brock stated seeing Lillie and Misty looking completely fine.

"Of course!" Misty raised a thumb and smiled for a second but then she looked worried. "So we still don't know about May right?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"We just got a message from Agent Brandon. He is coming here with May." Meowth confirmed.

"Agent Brandon? You mean Pyramid King Brandon of the Kanto Battle Frointier?!" Brock asked surprised.

"Exactly he is still holding the title but he is working as an International Police Agent as well for a while now." Meowth responded. "Expect him in a few minutes over there.

* * *

 **Back to Ash**

"Damn it's not this ball either. Let's hunt the last one Charizard!" Ash said as he tossed another ball while Morg was still following him.

 _Luckily, he hasn't gotten the real GS Ball yet. I have to make sure that the last Aerodactyl will reach the boss!"_ Morg thought before he give his next command. "Mandibuzz use Dark Pulse again!"

" _Another attack is coming from behind."_

"I know. Charizard move to your left now!"

Charizard successfully dodged and managed to maintain the distance.

"Shit! I am still not that close yet!"

" _Look there!"_

"This must be-"

" **Hmm, it seems like we have a special guest. Not that I'm surprised with that though.** " The golden masked guy said as he and Ash had an eye contact from distance for a second.

" _It seems like he is the big head of the Arceus Cult."_

"This guy… the one who is responsible for everything!" Ash looked extremely angry once he saw him to the point of forgetting his major goal.

" _Snap out of your anger! We are here for a job!"_

"What do you mean by 'we'? I'm doing this myself!" Ash said while Charizard and the last Aerodactyl were reaching the cliff that the Arceus Cult boss was standing.

" _Eh? Is he talking to himself? Anyway, we are close enough now so this have to work!"_ Morg seemed puzzled upon hearing Ash. "Mandibuzz use Whirlwind!"

A gust of strong wind from Mandibuzz's wings engulfed Charizard immobilizing it.

"What is going on?! Charizard keep going!"

"Grr!"

Charizard was suddenly recalled back to its Pokeball a few meters away from cliff and Ash with Pikachu started falling.

"Damn it! Pikachu!"

"Pikaaaa!"

"Kroooookodile!"

Krookodile came out instead and with his hand he managed to catch both Ash and Pikachu while he was holding himself from a rock at the same time with the other hand.

"That was really close! Thanks Krookodile!" Ash thanked his friend and then he and Pikachu hold onto his back while he was climbing back there.

"No I won't let you!" Morg was approaching for another attack.

"Pikachu quick hold onto Krookodile's tail!"

"Pika!"

Pikachu managed to move slighty down to Krookodile's tail.

"Now use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikaaaaa-CHU!"

"What?! Use Dark Pulse quickly!"

Pikachu's Thunderbolt easily broke through Dark Pulse.

"No! No! ARGGHHHH!"

"KRAAA!"

Both Morg and Mandibuzz got hit by Thunderbolt and started falling down.

"Phew, it really worked. Well I shouldn't have doubted Krookodile's typing after all."

" _You really pulled this off."_

"I guess so."

Krookodile then managed to climb all the way up the cliff.

" **I finally have the GS Ball. It's time to change the past!** "

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

" **Ouch! You filthy rat!** " Pikachu jumped ahead and smacked the boss' hand from behind sending the ball away.

"This is not yours!" Ash claimed as he and Pikachu rushed ahead to get the ball that was rolling.

" **Like I will let you! Lucario, go and use Aura Sphere!** "

Once Lucario appeared, it fired an Aura Sphere towards Ash and Pikachu but Krookodile acted as a shield taking the hit. Ash managed to retrieve the ball successfully due to Krookodile's selfless action.

"Krookodile! Are you ok?" Ash rushed to his Pokemon which nodded but kneeled due to the pain. "Thank you my friend. You really saved my butt and Pikachu twice already." Ash thanked him as he recalled him.

" **Give me the ball. You have no idea what kind of power you possess.** "

"Like hell, I will! You! Because of you, I have nightmares every night! I lost my family and friends which I cannot stop thinking about every single day! This is the end for you today! Pikachu use Volt Tackle!"

"Pikapikapikapikapika-!"

" **Shitty brat! Lucario use Aura Sphere on the ground!** "

"Pikachu do a zig zag!"

Pikachu managed to avoid the Aura Sphere's impact on the ground and kept approaching Lucario.

" **Lucario use Force Palm once it comes close!** "

Then Lucario raised its paw and waited. Once Pikachu approached Lucario, it got hit by the latter at point blank range with Force Palm but managed to land a hit with Volt Tackle as well. Pikachu though was sent flying back and was seemingly more injured.

"Pikachu go with Quick Attack!"

" **Extreme Speed!** "

"Pika!"

Pikachu was hit by Lucario without getting the change to attack and fell back.

"Pikachu!"

" **Let's end this farce! Aura Sphere!** "

Then a Hydro Pump appeared out of the blue and destroyed Aura Sphere.

" **What now?** "

"So you are the one who runs the cult, huh?" Someone was slowly walking outside the cave."

" **And who might you be?** "

"The guy who is going to make you rot in jail. Ash, you take the ball and go ahead. I'm going to deal with him."

"Mr. Black?!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	46. The GS Ball - Part 6

**Chapter 46: The GS Ball - Part 6**

* * *

 **Mirage Island – A week ago**

"QUICKLY QUICKLY OVER HERE! THE PLACE IS GOING TO COLLAPSE!" Black along with his squad were heading back at the passage's entrance once the Electrode started exploding one after another.

"It's impossible, sir! The explosion is catching up to us! We will get incinerated!" One of the officers claimed.

"Just don't look back and keep running! We can do it guys!" Black insisted.

As they kept going on, the fire from the explosion caught up to Black's squad.

"Arcanine use Protect!" x4

The explosion's fire was temporarily blocked by those four Pokemon but kept the protection barriers.

"What are you doing?! Just keep going ahead!" Black noticed what his squad was doing.

"We are not going to make it out all alive, sir!"

"He is right! You should be the one who must survive at least!"

"Yeah we accepted to join you in this mission after all! We made our minds and accepted our fate! This is the part of our job!"

"What are you talking about?! I'm not leaving you behind! I will help you and we will leave this place together!" Black said and grabbed a Pokeball ready to assist the four officers.

"Sir, it's pointless. Just go ahead and live on. We know what you have gone through in your life and that you have a certain goal you want to accomplish in this life of yours. We are happy about the lives we had and don't regret our choice. So go and keep living, sir. Now that our sacrifices will have an actual meaning."

"I-I'm happy that I worked with you, guys! Thanks for everything!" Black stated before he turns his back on them and ran ahead on his own while tears were shedding from his eyes.

Once he exited the secret passage he started running like crazy while the ground started making cracking sounds with fire coming out from the cracks.

" _Oi, Black are you there?"_ Looker shouted from the radio which wasn't working while being underground.

"Yeah I'm coming as fast as I can! Take the ships away! The whole island is going down!" Black claimed while he was trying to reach the shore.

Then the island started splitting into smaller islands which also started splitting into even smaller ones as well.

"I won't be able to escape like that! Dragonite come out and take us out of here!" Black called one of his Pokemon which grabbed him with its arms and started flying towards the sky avoiding the explosions.

The island was no more while the International Police's fleet maintained a safe distance from there but everyone looked shocked. Black managed to board to the ship Looker was with the help of his Dragonite.

"Dragonite thank for everything. I owe you a good meal." He said as he recalled it and then he collapsed on the deck but still keeping his consciousness.

"Oi, Black what happened over there? Where is your squad?" Looker who rushed towards him asked him worried.

"It was a trap. They are dead." He revealed without qualms.

"Those guys were always dependable. This is really sad it ended up like this." Looker claimed with a sad look.

"It was my fault. I should have gone there by myself." Black took all the blame.

"What are you talking about?"

"They died because they wanted me to keep living. They sacrificed themselves for a pathetic man like me. If there was someone going to die there that should have been me. I think this is what happened with Ash Ketchum's case too."

"Do you actually hear what you are saying right now!?" Looker then growled at him.

"Yeah I do! Please me alone now!" Black retorted.

"Let's head back to the base where you can rest and clean your mind. You are emotionally devastated and too tired to think clearly right now. Don't take the blame for something you didn't do." Looker said before he leaves him alone.

* * *

 **Back to present**

"Mr. Black?!" Ash stared surprised at him.

"You heard me. Take the ball and go ahead. At the end of this cave there are my subordinates and your friends must have joined them too. You won't get lost since if you follow the straight path. I will take care of this freak here." Black stated.

"No! You take the ball, I deal with him!" Ash said as he offered him the ball.

"What?! Stop being obnoxious and do as I say. There is no time for bickering!"

"I have to bring an end to this and avenge my mother, Serena and Ritchie. This guy is responsible for everything!"

"And you will have the chance once I put him into custody!"

"I won't be satisfied with that!"

"I don't have time to deal with your bullshit now! I still haven't forgotten your disobedience back in Kanto!"

"If you were honest and didn't hide things from me, I would be more than happy to assist you!"

As they kept arguing and ignoring the Arceus Cult boss' presence completely, the latter just pointed at them so his Lucario can attack again. Lucario unleashed another Aura Sphere only for it to get split in half by Samurott's Razor Shell using its seamitar and then rushed ahead on its own to fight Lucario.

"How about that? Let's fight him together!" Ash suggested while neither did him or Black noticed Lucario's attack.

"I said no! Just look your Pikachu! It looks exhausted and battered from the constant fighting! Take the ball and retreat for now. You did a lot already!"

"But-!"

" _He is right! You cannot match that guy as you are right now and you own the ball. Use Celebi instead. You can go back in time and save everyone! It's the time-travel Pokemon after all and you have travelled in time through it before. You know how to open the GS Ball now too so all we need is to call it out!"_ The voice suggested.

"Ok. I'm going." Ash suddenly complied. "Let's go Pikachu!"

"Wait! Take this before you go! Just in case!" Black then threw something at Ash which he caught in the air. "There was no one inside the cave when I walked inside but you never know."

Once he opened his palm Ash saw a Mega Stone and a Key Stone.

"Are these-"

"Yeah! Gary informed me about the Pokemon you are currently carrying with you. Now go!"

" **You aren't going anywhere! Lucario use Extreme Speed!** "

Lucario landed a direct hit on Samurott which looked troubled.

"Samurott use Megahorn!"

Then Samurott hit Lucario across its face and fell down while its head started bleeding.

" **Lucario return! Entei you are next!** "

"Entei?! But how?!"

" **I own this one for a long time now. I was lending it to the dead guy you found on Mt. Silver. He used it to feed his subordinates which failed their missions back in Kanto.** "

"You mean Edward Jagen, right?"

" **Precisely.** "

"You people, make me sick! Samurott use Hydro Pump!"

"Entei use Sacred Fire!"

The golden flame overpowered Samurott which was burnt badly by it but was able to stand up again while suffering from its burn status.

" _So this is the power of a Legendary Beast, huh?"_

"Samurott that's enough. Return!" Tyranitar go!"

Then sandstorm engulfed the place.

" **You are wasting my time! I have no motivation in battling you!** "

"I have though. Because of you I lost my precious coworkers which gave up their lives for me!"

" **So you were on the Mirage Island, huh?** "

"Tyranitar use Stone Edge!" Without answering back Black gave his next command.

"Go again with Sacred Fire!"

Both attacks caused a massive explosion but both Pokemon looked unscathed but Entei took damage from the sandstorm.

"Entei use Iron Head!"

"Tyranitar use Fire Fang!"

Both attacks collided causing another explosion which both Pokemon endured but Entei kept taking damage from the sandstorm.

" **Entei end him now! Sacred Fire!** "

"Tyranitar block with Stone Edge!"

The result was the same.

" **This is going nowhere. It's evident that you are holding back. Entei go with another Iron Head!** "

"I am? Then I will end it for you since you are doing exactly the same! Earthquake!"

Tyranitar after making a big stomp shook the whole ground to the point that the cliff started collapsing before Entei could land a hit and lost its balance along with its trainer.

" **DAMN YOU BASTARD!** " The Arceus Cult leader cursed Black as he started falling along with his Entei.

"I hope this will be enough." Black said as he patted Tyranitar's belly.

Then a strong light that resembled mega evolution appeared.

"What the hell is he doing?" Black said as he went to check what the golden masked guy was up to.

" **Did you seriously believe that I would be done by such a cheap trick?** " Then the leader appeared riding his Mega Latios and then attempted to enter the cave with it.

" _Latios too? What's up with that guy?"_ Black thought for a second with wide opened eyes. "Tyranitar use Stone Edge to seal the cave!"

Stone Edge blocked the entrance causing it to collapse in advance.

" **Use Luster Purge!** "

"Tyranitar block it with your body!"

Tyranitar took the attack but was unaffected due to type immunity.

" **Pull back! Let's go to the other side!** " He ordered his Pokemon as he left the place.

"I won't let you! Tyranitar return! Dragonite come out and follow this guy!"

Black then rode on his Dragonite's back and went after the golden masked guy.

* * *

 **With Ash**

" _Let's use the GS Ball here now that we are alone."_

"I thought about it the moment when you brought it up the first time and no I won't do that! It's a huge gamble that I'm not willing to take." Ash said as he kept running inside the cave.

" _Think about it! You could have mom, Serena and Ritchie back! And all your suffering never happened!"_

"Wrong! The pain of losing people precious to me is never going to fade even if I get them back because the experience won't go away."

" _That is true regarding the experience of losing someone but still it will be easier for you to live a normal life after changing the past!"_

"You don't know that. Even if I prevent the cult from attacking my home, they will never stop targeting either me or my family till they succeed. Now I have the chance to bring an end to them once and for all since they have been exposed to the public and I also have the International Police's support! If I go back in time, I will have no idea where to start and where I am supposed to ask for help. I'm not doing it. End of discussion." Ash claimed with a slightly annoyed tone.

" _I really cannot comprehend how come and you bring out some really well-thought –out plans or arguments from time to time while you are really simple-minded most of the time."_

"Shut up! I hope the entrance is close enough. I would like to avoid any unnecessary conflict right now."

"The raven-haired bastard is here!"

"Let's bring him down and get the ball to our boss!"

Two members of the cult suddenly appeared along with their Pokemon.

"I don't have time for you! Buizel come out and use Aqua Jet!"

"Houndoom use Fire Spin!"

"Marowak use Boomerang!"

Buizel came out and with Aqua Jet managed to avoid both Fire Spin and Marowak's bone landing a critical hit on Houndoom which fainted instantly. The bone though while it was returning back hit Buizel on the back of its neck causing to land on the floor with its face.

"Houndoom! But how?"

"Ice Punch!" Without a second thought Ash gave his next command.

"Bui!" Buizel got up instantly and punched hard Marowak across its face freezing it in advance and knocking out with one attack too.

"Marowak!"

"Get out of my sight!" Ash said with a cold tone.

Both guys then cowered in fear retreated while Ash kept going.

"Garbodor use Gunk Shot!"

Suddenly another attack came out of nowhere hitting Pikachu which was caught off guard.

"Pikachu!"

"You will pay for this!" Then Morg whose glasses were broken and his green hood was ruined from Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"You! I thought I took you out! How are you even here?" Ash stated while he held Pikachu which looked poisoned after the attack.

"You almost did it! My Mandibuzz managed to fly long enough to bring me here through one of the cave's three entrances before she faints! Now give me the ball!"

"Yeah right! Buizel use Sonic Boom!"

"Garbodor use Sludge Bomb!"

Both attacks collided and created a small explosion.

"Buizel use Aqua Jet!"

"Body Slam!"

Buizel hit Garbodor but didn't manage to escape from its Body Slam. Despite the damage Buizel got up quickly.

"Garbodor go with another Body Slam!"

"Perform the Counter Shield with Water Gun!"

Buizel started spinning while using Water Gun making Garbodor constantly being hit by the water pushing it back.

"Tch! How annoying!"

"Buizel use Aqua Jet now!"

Buizel got up instantly and landed another hit on Garbodor which was knocked over.

"Morg you disappoint me."

"Eh what?" Morg then started looking around to see who called him.

Then Kane appeared alongside his Mega Alakazam behind Ash.

"So you came. Took you long enough." Morg said with an unfriendly tone.

"Alakazam was strained after using Teleport to escape from the police so I had to take a break before I return back here."

"I have no time to deal with you! Buizel use Aqua Jet on Alakazam!"

"Alakazam use Psychic!"

Psychic cancelled Buizel's move and slammed it into the ground.

"Now let's retrieve back the ball." Kane stated and then Mega Alakazam stole the ball from Ash who couldn't stop it since he was holding his injured and poisoned Pikachu.

"Give it back!" Ash retorted.

"And why should I?"

"Kane let's go! Our boss is probably waiting for us. Ash Ketchum is no longer a problem of ours." Morg stated as a bunch of cultists surrounded Ash who looked troubled.

"You are right. But allow me to play a bit with him since I wasn't able to have enough fun with his friends." Kane then showed his sadistic smile once again.

"What do you mean by that?" Ash started losing his temper.

"You will see. Alakazam do it!"

"Pika!"

Then Mega Alakazam use Psychic on Pikachu taking away from Ash's hands and started hitting it around the cave non-stop mercilessly much to Ash's horror witnessing his partner getting brutally beaten.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	47. The GS Ball - Part 7

**Chapter 47: The GS Ball – Part 7**

* * *

"STOP IT! YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED! DON'T HURT PIKACHU ANYMORE!" Ash screamed his lungs out.

" _Stop acting like that! I know this is a torturing scene but you have to keep it together!"_

Then Kane's Mega Alakazam stopped after seeing Kane's hand signal with Pikachu touching the ground without consciousness with his body full of bruises and cuts.

"You are right. I shouldn't have spent my time with your pathetic ass. Morg, consider this beating a payback for what he did to you. You owe me now." He said as he turned his gaze to his comrade.

"What are you talking about? I never asked for your help!" Then he retorted at his comment.

"You cannot even appreciate a gift. How much ungrateful can you be?"

"It's not a gift if you charge me, you idiot!"

"Anyway, I will take my leave and show up in front of the boss when he will escape from the police. You and the rest of our brethren can have fun with that dude. Alakazam, time to make our leave!"

"Ice Beam!"

A random Ice Beam attack hit Mega Alakazam and froze it before it could use Teleport.

"Double-Edge!"

"What the-? Ouch!"

Suddenly a Sudowoodo hit Kane and caused him to drop the ball.

"What happened?"

"Did the police invade the cave?"

Some of the cultists started claiming.

"No, it's not that." Morg stated to his brethren as he stared at the place where the Pokemon and the voices that ordered them came from.

"Ash are you alright?" Brock asked him as he along with Lillie emerged from the shadows.

"I'm ok but Pikachu is not waking up!" Ash with Pikachu on his arms claimed while Brock was running at him to check.

"Oh gosh, Pikachu!" Lillie placed her arms in front of her mouth in horror seeing the yellow mouse in a grave state.

"Great more work for us." Morg claimed once he saw them.

"You bastard. I should have beat you to death back then." Kane said to Brock as he got up but the latter ignored him as he was checking Pikachu. "Well it doesn't matter. Alakazam will break free from the ice and I will escape with the ball. Now where is it?"

Then Buizel grabbed the ball.

"Get the ball from that little one!" Kane ordered his brethren.

Everyone's Pokemon started targeting Buizel which used the Counter Shield to keep everyone in check.

"Snowy use Moonblast!" Lillie then ordered her partner once she overcame the initial shock

Snowy managed to fend off some Liepard that were about to attack Buizel. "You too, Teddiursa use Feint Attack!"

Teddiursa then hit a Hypno while Sudowoodo kept using Double-Edge protecting Buizel.

"Ash, this is not good!" Brock looked concerned after checking Pikachu.

"What do you mean?" Ash reluctantly asked after hearing Brock's statement.

"This is worse than I thought. I thought Pikachu would have in the worst case scenario a few fractures apart from the bleeding but now that I checked him it has many broken ribs as well. I'm sorry, Ash. He needs medical attention as soon as possible and I'm really afraid that even a Pokemon Center won't be enough." Brock announced the bad news.

"Can you do something about that then?!"

"I can clean the wounds but we should let him on the ground because if we move him away it might cause him breathing problems as well."

"I will cover you till you are done, Brock!" Lillie said as she joined as well.

"I will help as well!" Ash said with a determined look.

"No, you should take the ball and go ahead! We will take care of Pikachu!" Lillie responded to Ash talking straight to him after a long time.

"What the hell are you talking about?! No way I'm gonna leave my partner behind!" Ash retorted.

"I and Brock will take care of him! Just trust us! You have a goal that you have to accomplish! This is the reason why I and Brock are here in the first place through the International Police and the rest of our friends are waiting outside! So please for Pikachu's sake go ahead!" Lillie tried to bring some sense into him.

" _I don't believe I'm saying this but she is right here. They can protect Pikachu so you have to go ahead."_

"O-Ok. But I'm gonna let these guys here to help you out." Ash said as he called out Sceptile and Krookodile. "You guys along with Buizel stay here and protect Pikachu!" Ash then commanded his Pokemon which both nodded at him while Buizel came to hand him the ball by itself as well.

"Don't let him go! After him!" Morg ordered some of the cultists and started chasing after Ash but some of them were stopped by Sceptile and Krookodile who started unleashing their attacks beating every Pokemon under the cultist's possession with ease.

"Charizard and Heracross use Flamethrower and Hyper Beam respectively!" Ash then called out the last two Pokemon of his to finish off the rest of cultists' Pokemon who managed to pass through from Krookodile and Sceptile before he disappears in the shadows along with his Pokemon.

"This is not good!" Kane said while Snowy, Krookodile and Sceptile were approaching him while his Mega Alakazam was still frozen. "Morg keep them occupied for a bit!"

"I cannot my Garbodor was knocked out!" He stated with Buizel bragging about its win against Garbodor.

"Sigh, we are screwed."

* * *

 **With Ash**

Ash along with Charizard and Heracross following him was just a few meters away of the entrance.

" _Now that Pikachu is in that state, how about thinking again your decision to not travel back in time?"_

"Don't make me laugh. I told you that I'm not changing my mind." Ash responded with both Charizard and Heracross looking at him dumbfounded as they followed him.

" _So if Pikachu suddenly dies, will you keep living with that?"_

"T-That won't happen! You also admitted that with Brock and Lillie there Pikachu will be fine!"

" _I only said that so you can finally move your ass from there. As they said, you have a mission to carry out."_

"One more reason for me to not do it. If you truly not believe that Pikachu will make it, then I'm more optimistic."

" _That hurt a bit but well whatever makes you feel better."_

"Hey you infidel! Stop and give us the ball!"

Another two cultists encountered Ash near the entrance but the latter wasn't fazed at all.

"These two should be the last ones."

"Those friends of yours might escaped from us but that won't happen on your case! Druddigon use Dragon Claw!"

"Carnivine use Crunch!"

"Charizard use Dragon Pulse! Heracross use Megahorn!"

Both Druddigon and Carnivine fainted instantly after getting hit by Dragon Pulse and Megahorn respectively while Ash with his Pokemon passed through their trainers without looking back.

"Hey Ash! Over here!" Misty who saw him exiting the cave called him.

"Misty, call someone to bring help! Pikachu is in a grave situation! Brock and Lillie are currently taking care of him!" Ash announced with everyone there looking shocked.

"I will do it." Brandon who was there went inside a helicopter to communicate with the medical team.

"Pyramid King Brandon? What is he doing here?"

"He is a member of the police." Dawn responded.

"Yeah he also helped me deal with that guy after you left." May added.

"Oh that's good. I'm glad, you're ok." Ash sounded relieved.

"Well I don't have any Pokemon available to keep fighting though. Same with Dawn."

"This is why they stayed here while I am keeping in check the place with Brandon and the former Team Rocket members since we have some Pokemon available for a fight." Misty then revealed the rest.

Ash then noticed another familiar person there who he hadn't seen for ages. "Gladion is that you? When did you come here?"

"Long time no see, Ash. Just a few minutes ago. I talk everyday with Lillie and she told me that she would attend today's event yesterday. So when I heard the latest news about the chaos that was happening due to the cult I came here as fast as I could with my private jet." Gladion explained.

"I see. Your experience will be a good help." Ash stated with a smile. "And don't worry your sister is doing fine and has also Brock and some of my Pokemon there." Then he reassured him about his sister's safety.

"That's a relief. I would like to have a talk with her later."

"Ok Ash, help is coming! So hang in there!" Brandon then came out from the helicopter.

"Thanks a lot!" Ash then sighed in relief. "Oh I almost forgot. Here is the real GS Ball."

" _So you are really going to waste the chance you had after all. I'm disappointed."_

 ***BOOM***

"WHAT THE-?!"

Suddenly a beam came out of nowhere and hit all the helicopters destroying them instantly. There were no victims though since all the pilots were staying outside.

"Where did this come from?!" Ash started looking around nervously.

"There!" Dawn then pointed at the Leader of the cult who was riding his Mega Latios.

" **There is no escape for you unless you give me the ball!** "

"Like hell, I will give it to you! Charizard let's do it!" Ash touched his Key Stone while Charizard held the Mega Stone. "Charizard! Mega-Evolve!"

Charizard turned into Mega Charizard Y creating a strong sunlight.

"Gyarados, let's do this again! Mega-Evolve!"

"Silvally, prepare for battle!"

"Regirock, Registeel and Regice, get ready for battle! You guys take care of Dawn and May!" Brandon then ordered the former Team Rocket trio who nodded and left the place with them till the situation calms down.

" **You annoying pests keep getting on my way! But I'm going to get rid every single one of you! Latios use Luster Purge!** "

"Charizard use Flamethrower!"

"Hydro Pump is going to get weakened due to the harsh sunlight so use Hurricane!"

"Silvally use Air Slash!"

"Regirock use Zap Cannon! Regice use Ice Beam and Registeel, you go with Flash Cannon!"

All attacks combined into an enormous beam which started colliding with Mega Latios' Luster Purge but the latter was kept being pushed back.

" **This is not going to hold out at all! Use Protect to minimize the damage!** "

Then the attack hit the Protect barrier which broke after a while hitting Mega Latios which still looked damaged despite using Protect.

" **I cannot imagine what would have happened if we didn't use Protect. At least now I won't let them pull out the same combination attack again.** "

"You forgot something important though. ME!"

" **When did you catch-!** "

Then Black with his Dragonite hit Mega Latios and his trainer with Dragon Claw from behind. Mega Latios started falling down.

" **Oi, snap out! We are going straight down right now!** "

Then Mega Latios overcame the shock and started flying upwards unleashing a Luster Purge at Dragonite which had to avoid.

"Heracross, it's your turn now! Just like we practiced yesterday!" Ash then prepared Heracross for a fight once he saw Mega Latios coming back and started executing a Z-move.

"It's time to finish this, Heracross! With our full power!"

" **BREAKNECK BLITZ!"**

" **Use Protect now! Otherwise we are done for!** "

Heracross' Z-move collided with Protect's barrier which broke after a while dealing minor damage at the end.

"Charizard it's your turn now!"

"Salamence use Dragon Breath!"

Suddenly Ash's Mega Charizard Y got hit and was pushed back against a rock by an unknown Salamence which was seen being ridden by a cultist with a yellow hood.

" **Took you long enough, Rosa…** " Then he revealed that the person in the yellow hood was a woman

"I'm sorry master… but this idiot here wasted a lot of my time." She pointed at the purple hooded guy sitting behind her.

"This one…looks familiar." Brandon who stared at him noticed that something was wrong. "Quick! Check your shadows! This guy has a very dangerous Pokemon!" Then he realized it was Caius.

Everyone then started checking around the place for it. Suddenly Marshadow popped up behind Mega Gyarados who was busy using Hydro Pump on the Salamence and hit it with Drain Punch defeating it.

"Gyarados!" Misty cried for it once she saw it fainting.

"I will use the Fairy Memory! Go Silvally with Multi-Attack!" Then Gladion used a Fairy Memory to turn Silvally into a Fairy type and pushed Marshadow back. Everyone, go out as well!" Then Gladion called out Midnight Lycanroc, Crobat, Zoroark, Porygon-Z and Umbreon.

"Guys stop Marshadow!" Then Brandon ordered the Regi trio to take on Marshadow as well.

"Keep me… steady for a bit." Caius said to Rosa.

"Easy for you to say! I'm dealing with a mega-evolved Charizard and a Dragonite here! So frustrating! Vespiqueen and Honchkrow come out and keep them both busy!"

" **Perform your move! I will buy you time as well!** "

"Ok." Then Caius complied and revealed a Z-Ring. "Marshadow… prepare for… your move." Then he performed the Z-move pose and the crystal's energy transferred at Marshadow who was engulfed by it.

"This is bad! We will have to protect everyone here! We should fend off the Z-move in one way or another!" Brandon stated and placed all of the Regis in front of everyone.

"You are right!" Gladion added as he did the same with his own Pokemon.

" **SOUL-STEALING 7-STAR STRIKE!"**

"Just like before! Regirock use Zap Cannon! Regice, you use Ice Beam and Registeel, you launch with Flash Cannon!"

"Silvally and Crobat use Air Slash! Lycanroc, Stone Edge! Zoroark, Night Daze! Umbreon use Dark Pulse! And you Porygon-Z use Thunderbolt!"

Gladion and Brandon's Pokemon tried to block the Z-move with their attacks but they were overpowered and were caught up in the attack.

"Guys!" Ash screamed in fear at them and then he saw Marshadow approaching him with a menacing look. Both Heracross and Mega Charizard Y along with Black's Dragonite were fighting against Honchkrow, Vespiqueen, Salamence and Mega Latios at the same time so no one could help him.

"Stay back! Otherwise I will release it!" Ash claimed as he noticed he was standing near a cliff holding the GS Ball.

" _Don't do anything stupid!"_

Marshadow looked unfazed and kept approaching.

"I warned you! Gold and Silver, come thru!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	48. The GS Ball - Final Part

**Chapter 48: The GS Ball - Final Part**

* * *

"Celebi…" Ash stared at the little green creature completely ignoring his surroundings while the latter was wavering its head around confused. "As the current owner of the ball I want you to grant me a wish."

" _A wish? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?!"_

"What are you doing there?!" Black shouted at Ash once he noticed that he called out Celebi.

" **Oi, Caius! Stop him! If we have the ball then Ash Ketchum's life has no meaning! Order your Pokemon to take him out and reclaim the ball.** "

"Marshadow… you heard him. Kill… your target." He ordered his Marshadow which then attempted to attack at Ash.

"Not so fast! Registeel use Flash Cannon!"

Registeel emerged from the smoke and blasted Marshadow away before it could touch Ash.

Then Brandon and Gladion emerged from the smoke as well. The other two Regis were still standing despite the damage they took while Gladion had only Silvally and Porygon-Z which was unaffected from the attack due to its type immunity and he recalled all the other fainted Pokemon of his. The Pokemon that survived the attack continued the fight against Marshadow.

"Tch! Nothing… goes well… today."

"Tell me about it." Rosa claimed as she sighed.

"Celebi, as you see all of this madness you are witnessing right now is happening because there are people who want to abuse your powers for their personal gain. So please open a time portal and… disappear from here as soon as possible!"

"What?!" Black was caught off guard along with everyone.

" _What are you doing, moron?!"_

" **That bastard!** "

Celebi didn't seem to follow with Ash's request.

"Celebi, I'm begging you just leave! LEAVE!"

" **Latios use Giga Impact!** "

Mega Latios then came with great force to strike Celebi but then Ash's Heracross which escaped from Vespiqueen and Honchkrow once they were taken out by a strong Flamethrower from Ash's mega-evolved Charizard, appeared and clashed with Mega Latios using its Megahorn instead but it was overpowered but managed to protect Celebi which looked surprised. As a result, it lost its consciousness and started falling from the cliff much to Ash's horrified look who was experiencing a deja vu.

" **That bug managed to reflect your Giga Impact. You are getting weaker as the time passes. Try to take some breaths and recharge till you are able to move again.** " The golden-masked guy said to his Pokemon as he patted his head.

"No, no, no, NO! I WON'T GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN! HERACROSS I'M COMING!" Ash instinctively jumped from the cliff to save his Pokemon.

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT?!"_

"ASH!" Misty screamed his name as he saw him jumping.

"That idiot! What is he doing?!" Black looked surprised as Ash was holding his fainted Pokemon while falling from the cliff. "Dragonite, let's go save him now! Charizard, please cover us so we can save your trainer!" He then asked for Ash's Mega Charizard's help who was clashing with Salamence and nodded without hesitation.

" **Can you move now?** " The Arceus Cult's leader asked his Pokemon which responded with a nod. " **Ok then let's get that Celebi!** "

Celebi once it witnessed Mega Latios charging at it unleashed a big Leaf Storm.

" **Protect!** "

Mega Latios was protected by the Leaf Storm but the attack disrupted their vision. Once the Leaf Storm toned down Celebi was nowhere to be found.

" **What the? What did it go?!** "

"Celebi opened a portal while it distracted you and disappeared!" Rosa stated. "Master, we failed."

" **Cannot believe it… All this for nothing. Ketchum, this is your fault! I will fucking kill you someday!** " Then the Arceus Cult leader turned his gaze towards his subordinates. " **We are leaving. Inform everyone to retreat. There is no reason to be here anymore.** "

"Eh ok. But still I need help to escape from that Charizard."

" **Blast it with Luster Purge!** "

Luster Purge hit Charizard from behind giving the chance for Salamence to escape. Marshadow who was fighting the whole time joined them as well. Meanwhile, Black and his Dragonite brought Ash and his Heracross back to everyone. All the members of the cult including the leader disappeared.

"Hey, Ash are you ok?" Misty then run towards him.

"Yeah I am. Heracross, you did an amazing job. Return." Ash then recalled his Pokemon that he was holding on his arms. Then Charizard stood next to him and reverted back to its original form. "Charizard, you were awesome too. Rest as well."

"What was that, Ash?" Gladion asked him with a serious look.

"I don't know. My body reacted on its own."

" _You are always doing that! You are extremely reckless to the point of getting yourself in great danger!"_

"Where is Celebi?"

"It disappeared in a time portal. Once it saw all this mayhem and the leader of the Arceus Cult coming after it, it got scared and looked for a way to escape." Brandon explained the situation to him. "Hey, you can come out now." Then he turned his gaze towards the forest.

"I thought I was a goner." Jessie claimed as she came out from a bash.

"I know what you mean." James agreed with her.

"At least everything is over now." Meowth claimed.

Then May and Dawn appeared as well.

"I wish I could be more useful." Dawn looked disappointed.

"Don't be like that. I was also unable to do anything. At least we won." May tried to comfort her.

"Black, what is going on?" Brandon asked his partner but the latter ignored him and headed towards Ash before he recalls his Pokemon after petting its belly for a bit.

"Mr. Black, thanks for saving me. We did-" Ash then was suddenly punched in the face by him and ended up on the ground surprising the girls while Gladion and Brandon looked like they had figured out the reason.

"You fucking idiot… Pokeballs exist for a reason and now with your dumb stunts we lost sight of them. What were you thinking? Let me guess, nothing. You are an airhead who tries to act like a hero. I have had enough of your bullshit already but you keep bringing more trouble after trying to help you."

"Mr. Black! What are you saying to him?!" Then Misty tried to face him and defend Ash who was looking at the blood that came out of his nose.

"Yeah, how can you act like that? He saved us all!" May said as well.

"I really we should just let this go and just calm down." Dawn joined as well.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Then the girls were overwhelmed by the fiery look on his eyes and the tone of his voice and couldn't retort back before he faces Ash once again. "I tried to have a good partnership with you but I guess I was wrong."

"Joseph…" Ash then spoke his name as he got up.

"What?! How did you call me?!" Then Black grabbed him from the collar of his shirt.

"I know your name. Your true name. I also know you have personal reasons that you have to deal with." Ash said calmly.

"Steven told you, right?" Black seemed sure about his gaze.

"Yeah."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. You are on your own." Black declared as he let off his collar.

"So, you are just gonna leave me here." Ash questioned his intentions

"Exactly. I will let our medical team treat your Pikachu but this is the last time the police help you." The International Police stated.

"How do you know about that?" He asked him surprised

"Brandon told me once he called them. Also, the fact that he is not around you is already suspicious by its own." Black revealed.

"You still cannot let me go that easily and you know that. I'm the last Aura user here and you need to find the Azure Flute before the cult." Ash tried to mess with him.

"You are in no position to make threats. We will just bring down the rest of them. They have been exposed now to the public so we are expecting them to fall back now. The whole uproar is going to isolate them so they aren't going after you." Black just shrugged off Ash's argument.

"How are you so sure about that?" He insisted.

"Because I'm working in the Police and I know how organizations work. And why are you insisting so much about keeping our collaboration?" Black questioned his behavior.

"I have two reasons. First of all, you have my Pokemon under your care right now. Secondly, I want to help you." Ash revealed selflessly.

"Hahahaha, I have to admit that your stance is quite admirable here. Don't worry about your Pokemon. I will ask your friend Gary to contact with Prof. Sketchit and transfer all your Pokemon back in Pallet Town. Now for the other thing, thanks but I don't want your help. I appreciate the thought but I simply cannot trust you. I think we are done here." Black said as he turned his back and headed towards Brandon and Gladion.

"I hate you Joseph despite the fact that I still consider you a friend of mine. You are a really bad liar. But since we are no longer partners I don't need this." Ash then stated and threw the Charizardite Y along with the Key Stone making Black to stop for a minute.

" _Are you completely out of your mind?! Why are you considering this asshole as a friend?! And more importantly, you have literally no reason to give back the stone!"_

"I hated you since the very first minute I met you. And sorry to disappoint you but you are nothing more other than an acquaintance to me. Also, I don't own a Charizard so this stone is useless to me. And since you claim that you don't want any help shall I call back the medical team?" He claimed before he starts walking away again with Ash looking frustrated at him.

"As I said, you are a bad liar." He coldly stated.

Then the medical team's helicopters came and the paramedics entered inside the cave.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in an unknown land**

"What are we doing now, master?" Rosa asked her higher-up.

" **We are heading back to our island. Being outside now is dangerous since everyone knows about us.** "

"It seems that's the case now." Kane then appeared lending his shoulder to Morg.

"Looks like you two took quite a beating." Rosa commented at their appearance.

"You have no right to talk since you were on the sidelines the whole time." Kane retorted back.

"Ignore her, Kane. This is not time for arguing." Morg suggested to him.

" **Rosa, I have to ask you something. Why did you hesitate back there against that cop?** "

"I had… the same… question."

"What? I didn't! He was just abnormally strong so I had to keep my distance from him and keep him busy while you were trying to get the ball."

" **Well he was indeed strong. Sorry for making such an assumption.** "

"So, master. For how long are we going to stay back in Ransei region?" Morg asked his master.

" **We will expand once again when this incident will be forgotten something that will take for a while. But for now, we will keep around some of our most experienced spies so we can keep track with the situation.** "

"I see."

" **Now let's go back to our island and check our casualties.** "

* * *

 **Later that night**

Ash was sitting alone at the balcony of the Pokemon Center staring at the clean starry sky trying to clean his head about what happened today but in vain.

" _You look quite gloomy."_

"Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to argue with you." Ash declared.

" _Well I will do you the favor this time but don't get used to it."_

"Sigh."

Ash couldn't stop thinking about what the paramedics told to him back then.

* * *

 **Flashback**

The medical team was seen coming out of the cave. Brock was discussing with the paramedics while Lillie rushed towards Gladion once she saw him and hugged him.

"Will Pikachu be ok?" Ash was trying to maintain his composure.

"It's hard to say yet but things don't look encouraging right now. We will do the best we can and keep you informed about your Pokemon's situation." One of the paramedics told to him while other two guys were carrying Pikachu on a stretcher on their helicopter.

"I understand. Thank you." Ash responded.

"May I join you? Pikachu is an important friend of mine after all." Then Brock asked the medical team.

"I don't see why not Mr. Harrison. You are not only a certified doctor but you have also contributed a lot in the medical field. Mr. Black and Mr. Brandon are not going to refuse either since both care about Pokemon a lot." One of the parademics expressed his amazement about Brock.

"I see! Thank you!" Brock thanked the team and then faced Ash. "Don't worry, man. I will do everything to save your pal."

"I'm sure I can count on you, Brock." Ash then smiled and shook hands with him.

"Take care, my friend. I will keep you informed about Pikachu." Brock said before he gets on the helicopter waving at his friends as he left the place.

* * *

 **Back to present**

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Ash then checked his cellphone and saw a message from Brock. Then he proceeded to read it.

" _Hello Ash, I hope you are doing better now. We arrived at the International Police's base a few hours ago. Sorry for not texting you earlier but things were kind of crazy there. Now I will go to the straight to the topic. I have good and bad news regarding Pikachu. The good news is that Pikachu's state is currently stable so he is currently out of danger which is a good sign for now. The bad news now is that it's still too early to affirm that his situation will stay the same. It also seems that Pikachu probably won't wake up soon. He's currently in a coma since the moment he passed out. It's unknown when he will wake up so the only thing we can do for now is to remain calm and stay positive."_

Ash once he read it was trying to biting his lower lip out of his frustration after learning about Pikachu and then started typing his reply.

" _I see. I guess the situation is ok for the time being._ _Thanks for telling me."_

*knock* *knock*

Then someone knocked his door.

"I feel a déjà vu here." Ash muttered as he left the balcony and headed at the door.

Once he opened the door, he saw Lillie wearing her white pajamas looking a bit reluctant about the whole thing.

"I know this is a bit awkward after the tension between us and I am aware this is also not the best time considering the circumstances but-"

"Don't say anything more Lillie. Please come in, I also wanted to talk to you for a while now."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	49. The Aftermath

**Chapter 49: The Aftermath**

* * *

Lillie entered in the room once Ash said that it's ok.

"Let's go to the balcony. This is where I'm spending my time." Ash suggested.

"Fine by me." Lillie said and led the way.

Both of them were standing at the balcony staring the sky together without exchanging any words or glances for a few seconds.

"Are Dawn and May sleeping right now?" Ash then started first.

"Yes, they were extremely tired. They told me about what happened outside while I was away and also that you said goodbye to Misty as well. I wish I was there but I had to talk with my brother." She stated.

"Yeah Misty wanted to see you one last time before she leaves as well. Anyway, what did Gladion want to talk about? I know that I'm crossing the line here since this might be personal so it's ok if you don't want to tell." Ash reluctantly asked.

"It's ok. Don't worry about this. Well, my brother is being annoying. He wants me to go back instead of going on such a dangerous journey. I told him that I appreciate how much he cares about me and I really love him for that but he should look after his own life more than mines. Also, I'm no longer a little girl so he cannot treat me like one. Damn, sometimes he reminds me of my mother back then and it pisses me off." Lillie then started ranting about her brother.

"Oh I see, I see. Well I cannot blame him for thinking like that." Ash stated.

"Hmm, really? You think it's too dangerous for me to keep travelling as well? Lillie stared at him with an annoyed look and crossed her arms.

"No, no I didn't say I agree with him that you should stop travelling because of the dangers it has. I just understand why he is thinking like that. I have been on many journeys myself before and just like this one they have many nice yet bad moments too." Ash explained.

"Yeah you are right about that. So how is Pikachu?" Lillie changed the topic.

"According to Brock, his situation is better right now." Ash revealed to her.

"That's a relief." Lillie then placed her hand on her heart as she sighed in relief.

"But the problem is that he has fallen into a coma since the moment he passed out and it's unknown when he is going to wake up." Ash then brought up the bad news.

"What?"

"Yeah. Also, he told me that we cannot rest assured yet since his condition is not completely stable yet either."

"If I and Brock had been there earlier, none of this would have happened." Lillie then felt it was right to take the blame for this.

"Lillie, please don't do that. The one who was at fault there was no one else other than me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I knew that Pikachu was already injured and tired yet I did nothing to prevent that from happening. Especially, the moment that Pikachu took an excessive beating from that Alakazam, I completely blacked out. I became desperate to the point that I was willing to do everything to save my partner without thinking twice." Ash stated. "I know that I sound selfish."

"No one could blame you at this point. Every trainer that truly loves their Pokemon would have done the same. The same applies to me if something bad happened to my Snowy." Lillie claimed.

"I guess you are right." Ash said as he scratched his head and then averted his eyes. "Thank you."

"Um, for what? For taking care of Pikachu? It's really no big deal. Everyone from our friends would have done that you know."

"I'm not only thanking you for that. It's also about the things you said to me back there. You brought me back to my senses and helped me to complete my mission. If it weren't for you, I would probably fail." Ash smiled.

"Oh, that." Lillie averted her gaze as she slightly blushed. "W-Well, you had an important job to do and my own part was to support you so you shouldn't really thank me for that either."

"You are always so humble." Ash then slightly chuckled.

"Hey, don't laugh at me!" Lillie said as she started playfully hitting him with some small punches in his arms and torso.

"Ouch! Ok! Ok! I'm taking it back! Just stop, haha!" Ash said as he was laughing making Lillie to smile. "Anyway, back at the door you told me you wanted to talk to me for a while. What is it about?"

"Oh about that… Well…" Ash couldn't find the words to say what he wanted and instead he suddenly extended his arms and hugged Lillie shoving her face into his chest catching her completely off guard.

"A-Ash… what are you… doing?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?"

"I'm sorry for everything I said to you back at the ship. I really didn't mean it. I was trying to apologize for a while now but I didn't have the guts to face you after acting like this. I feel so pressured and cornered with everything that's going on that I'm not thinking straight lately. Again, I'm sorry…" Ash apologized as he slightly started shedding tears. Lillie then realized that Ash was crying once a tear of his landed on her forehead.

"It is ok. I forgive you." Lillie said as she embraced Ash as well while smiling.

* * *

 **International Police HQ – Main Meeting Hall**

All the top ranked Agents and Inspectors except Black and Brandon were present in the room to discuss about what happened back in Goldenrod City.

"So where is Agent Black?" The boss asked everyone in the office.

"He said he was going to Aether Paradise and discuss with Mr. Gladion about the Ultra Beasts I and Guzma brought there." Anabel revealed.

"So he said that to you and without asking me for my permission first?"

"You should have known by now that he never does that. Neither do I." Guzma claimed.

"I didn't expect anything better from you anyway." The boss responded to him.

"Thank you!"

"That wasn't a compliment!"

"Sorry to interrupt but I just got the full report about the whole incident." Brandon then appeared with papers on hand.

"Finally! Please announce the results."

"Well, our force was consisted of 200 police officers and 20 helicopters. Out of those numbers we have 33 dead and 76 injured officers while three of our helicopters were also destroyed. For the record, from the other side the cult had 54 which over half of them were suicides while the rest were just not surrendering and succumbed to wounds. We have captured 82 of them alive though. We have no idea how many they were overall though." Brandon revealed both sides' casualties.

"Thanks for the report. Did you retrieve the dead officer's corpses? They deserve a proper funeral."

"Yes it took a while but we managed to do it."

"Good. For now, let's avoid contact with any type of social media and regroup instead. The reporters are all over the place asking about the cult and International Police's involvement with it." The boss announced.

"Doesn't that raise their suspicion about us being involved with them though? It might affect our overall credibility as an organization if we keep avoiding them." Looker stated.

"I know where you are coming from but now we cannot go out and claim that we know that a cult has been in the underworld for years and that we were hiding all this information from the public. I also need to remind that most of the region states are funding us as well so if we screw up here the organization will collapse. We need to come out with something which won't raise this kind of suspicions."

"I understand." Looker complied once he realized that what the boss said was the truth.

"I also think that the best we can do right now is to stay back and just watch. Also, staying vigilant for any funny tricks coming from the cult or some other new rising and ambitious villainous organizations now. We have done our duty." Lt. Surge gave out his own opinion over the matter.

"Besides, no one has outright stated that we know anything related to the cult before the attack yet so we can just act that way without giving out too much information which could reveal our involvement in case they ask us of course." Anabel stated.

"They will ask us, there is no doubt about that. This is inevitable since the moment that we have witnesses seeing us capturing some of the cultists. They will want to hear answers from us about the whole thing. First we had Kanto and now this. It's only normal to expect people becoming suspicious of the whole thing." Brandon claimed.

"As I said earlier, we will not take any position now! No point on discussing this any further. Just inform Black as well since he was absent. You are dismissed!" The boss then ended the meeting with everyone trying to hide their annoyance over his way of dealing with the whole thing.

* * *

 **Aether Paradise – Gladion's office**

"Are you sure it was a good idea to abandon Ash?" Gladion asked Black while they were sitting at the former's office.

"Well, for me it is. I have less things to worry about now. Just try to think about hiding things from your boss who is your mother in your own case." Black then gave an example.

"Ah, yeah now I get what you mean." Gladion shivered at the thought for a second before he gives his respond.

"Look, I understand that you worry about your sister and that you were calmer when you knew that I was supervising Ash the whole time but you should trust her more. Ms. Lillie is an adult too."

"I know what you mean but still… Anyway, you didn't come here to discuss about that, right?"

"Of course not. I want you to tell me everything about the two Ultra Beasts that Anabel and Guzma brought here. I expect that you have done your research regarding their aggressive behavior." Black got straight to the point.

"I figured that was the case. Come, let's head to the laboratory."

 **A few minutes later**

The two captured Kartana were seen restrained inside chambers which were preventing them from creating another havoc.

"Is this really a good way to keep them in check?"

"Yeah we can also analyze them easier that way too. Faba, come here."

"Did you call me, young master?" Faba appeared from the shadows.

"Can you give me the results from the Kartana research?"

"Yeah, right away!"

Then Faba took a folder with the research's results from a table and handed it to Gladion.

"You're dismissed."

"Yes, young master." He said and then left the place.

"What was that about? You are usually pretty friendly with your employers."

"Pay no mind. We don't really have a good relationship due to our past but mother really trusts his abilities so it cannot be helped."

"I see. Well forget I asked that. So what is it saying?"

"They are quite different from the one back then." Gladion stated as he read the research papers.

"Care to elaborate? What do you mean exactly by 'from the one back then'?"

"I guess you have been informed that the old Ultra Guardian squad which both Ash and Lillie encountered a Kartana back then but there was not a problem to send it back to its world. Those two are quite aggressive while they are both looking physically and biologically normal and the fact that these Ultra Beast species are quite calm and not provoking at all doesn't make any sense at all."

"Is it possible that there was something that triggered them to the point of destroying the Petalburg Woods' ecosystem?"

"No idea. You also told me that Alain encountered a Xurkitree back in Hoenn which had the same aggressive behavior too, right?"

"According to Steven, yes it happened as well since Alain's description of it was on point plus it is the only known Electric-type Ultra Beast known if I recall correctly."

"Yes, you are not mistaken. We should figure out what is going on with the whole Ultra Wormholes so we can prevent other incidents like them."

"Surprisingly, there haven't been any cases regarding them for a while. Do you think this is a coincidence?"

"No, something must be going wrong but I cannot figure out what. Ultra Aura should not be present outside of Alola. Ultra Beasts are only known between some of the residents of Alola and even some people consider them a myth here. If you ask someone who has never been to Alola, you will most likely think you are crazy or something."

"Do you think that someone else could possibly being knowledgeable over the whole thing?"

"You mean, if it is possible that someone else is responsible for this situation? I have no idea but I would not rule out the possibility either. It might be even a thing from the other side of the Ultra Wormhole."

"I see. Then we have no clue about what is going on. This is major problem."

"I will do some extra research on these two and keep you informed if anything new comes up."

"Please, do."

"Young master!" Suddenly Faba reappeared looking panicked.

"What do you want, Faba? As you see, I am still on a meeting right now."

"Our satellite just scanned new waves of Ultra Aura!"

"What? Where?"

"We have located them in Sinnoh! But we haven't pinpointed the location yet!"

"I will go check this out." Black said and decided to go ahead.

"You will go there by yourself?" Gladion asked him and didn't really approve that.

"Yeah just send me the coordinates once you receive them. If we don't do something about this abnormal situation now that we have the change then we are doomed."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	50. Next Destination

**Chapter 50: Next Destination**

* * *

 **Next morning**

Ash woke up in his bed due to some wild Pidgey chirping outside at his balcony. It was quite early around 6:00 am.

"Good morning, Pikachu." Ash nonchalantly muttered but then he realized that his partner wasn't there with him last night. "Oh, yeah right. You are not here right now." Then he looked gloomy once he remembered.

As he tried to get up something prevented from doing so.

"What the-?" He noticed that a pair of hands were hugging his body making unable to move it. He didn't realize it sooner since he was drowsy and his mind was still on Pikachu. Once he turned his gaze towards the other side his eyes widened. "Are you fucking kidding me, right?" He whispered as he looked panicked.

" _I didn't see that coming from you."_

"Tell me, why did you have to appear now of all times?"

" _Well you deceived me here. You said you wanted to be alone only to get yourself laid with the girl I told you to stay away from. Sigh, I'm not going to let you off by your own anymore. At least I hope you had fun naughty boy!"_

"Can you shut up? I didn't do anything! Look!" Then he looked under the bed's blankets. "I still wear my clothes! She still wears her clothes! Nothing happened!" Ash whispered again but he was trying hard to not shout out of his frustration and uneasiness.

" _So you admit you peaked out of curiosity."_

"Stop interpreting everything wrong deliberately! How did we end up sleeping together?! Somehow I remember nothing but I bet you do know."

" _Of course I do."_

* * *

 **Last night**

"It is ok. I forgive you. But please stop crying about that." Lillie claimed as she was hugging Ash and kept rubbing his back.

"A-ah, I-I'm not crying." Ash then made a step back and tried to hide the fact that he was wipe off the tears on his eyes by turning his back on her but in vain.

"You really don't have to hide it when I am around." Lillie then chuckled.

"Haha, I guess so." Ash giggled a bit as well. "Also, about your confession… back then."

"Ah, about that-!" Lillie then blushed once Ash brought that up.

"I want you to know that I didn't give you an honest answer but I will seriously consider it. I will give you my final answer once I make up my mind. I'm not ready yet." Ash reluctantly said making Lillie smile.

"I fully understand. Take as much time as you need." She said.

"Thank you for understanding. I really appreciate that." Ash then returned her smile with his own. "Come here, I want you to see something." Then he said as he was staring at something at the balcony.

"Hmm, yeah. What is it?" She asked as she stood next to him.

"Aren't they looking pretty?" He pointed at a swarm of Venomoth which were flying around.

"Venomoth! They are really cute!" She looked amazed at the sight for a second till she suddenly started getting drowsy.

"Lillie, are you… What the-? Why am I getting so sleepy all of the sudden?" Ash started feeling the same as her.

"It's the spores… they are scattering… with their winds. We inhaled… Sleep Powder." She revealed as she started yawning uncontrollably.

"Quick… let's go inside… before we pass out." Ash then grabbed Lillie by her waist and placed her right arm around his neck as he was heading inside his room. Once he entered in his room with her, he closed and locked the balcony door.

"Damn, I don't think… I can stay awake… anymore." Ash then collapsed with Lillie into his bed.

* * *

 **Back to present**

" _And this is how you two ended up like that."_

"Yeah, now I recall." Ash then held his head as he calmed down for a moment once he remembered everything. "Wait! This is not time to feel relieved! I must get her back to her own room before May and Dawn notice that she is gone or worse... she wakes up here."

" _That is certainly going to be hilarious."_

"Ok, first I should get out of the bed but without waking her up. It doesn't help that she is so close to me though." He muttered while blushing.

In a quite slow pace, he started by taking her hands off him without making any noise or sudden moves.

"Done, now I have to slightly get up so without noticing."

" _So far so good my friend."_

"You are no friend of mine. Ok, now the difficult part. I have to carry her in her room without waking her up, May or Dawn and also have to check her clothes for her room's key beforehand." Once he said that he blushed at the thought.

" _Oh, now are we getting shy?"_

"Shut up! That's not easy at all you know. The whole thing is already awkward as it is." Ash muttered as he uncovered the bed's blankets and then attempted to check her pajamas' pockets.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Suddenly, Ash's phone started ringing and making a vibrant sound. "Crap…" Ash said in a high-pitched voice.

Lillie then slightly opened her eyes and saw Ash with his hands trying to touch her down in her pajama pants.

"Eek!" Lillie then using her reflexes hid under her blankets.

" _Busted!"_

"I-it's really not that it looks like!" Ash tried to calm her down.

 **A few minutes later**

Once Lillie overcame the initial shock, Ash explained everything to her.

"I see. It's still awkward though…" Lillie stated as she was still calming down.

"Eh, that's true. I'm surprised you believed me though."

"Did you lie?" Then she looked Ash with a menacing look.

"N-no, of course not." Ash claimed as he was intimidated by her reaction.

"Haha, I believe you. You were always an honest person." And she giggled which made Ash once again smile at her. "Anyway, who texted you?"

"Oh right. I forgot about that." Then Ash went to check his phone. "It's from Tracey. He said that Gary just transferred my Pokemon back at Oak's lab."

"I see. Tell him I said 'hi'."

"Yeah, of course." Ash stated while he was typing his own reply. "And sent. Now, I think it's time for you to go back to your room. If May and Dawn notice that you are missing, things will go bad." Ash suggested.

"You are right. See you later during breakfast." Lillie said as she headed at the door and left after a few seconds.

" _So what are you going to do now?"_

"I will go to sleep again of course. Now buzz off."

" _So after all that you will as if nothing happened?"_

"Yes now shut up. I want to fall asleep." Ash said as he laid down again.

" _You are no fun."_

 **Three hours later**

"Good morning, girls!" Ash holding a breakfast disk joined the girls who were already sitting on one of the tables in the Pokemon Center.

"Good morning, Ash!" The girls responded at the same time.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Dawn curiously asked him.

"Hmm, yeah I had. The Pidgey at my balcony woke me up for a moment though so I had to fall asleep again." Ash claimed once she turned his gaze at Lillie for a second who was sipping her tea as a noble lady acting like nothing happened. "How about you?"

"I was so tired that I didn't wake up throughout the night." Dawn chuckled.

"Same here." May said as well.

"Ditto." Lillie added going with the flow of this conversation.

"I see. Good to hear." Ash said and then started drinking his coffee.

"So did you learn about Pikachu?" May asked Ash.

"Oh yeah, Brock told me that he's in coma but his condition is stable for now. So I guess things are ok for now." Ash claimed but looked a bit gloomy.

"Sorry that I asked. It must be painful for you."

"Ah, don't worry. I appreciate that you care."

"I'm glad that things are good so far." Lillie happily said.

"Agreed." Dawn nodded after hearing Lillie. "Now what is you are going to do now, Ash?"

"After thinking about that for a while, I visit your homeland again and challenge the Sinnoh Elite Four and Cynthia." Ash revealed.

"Oh, so you are going back to action."

"Yeah, since this break turned out to be a disaster I think it's better to just return to my favorite hobby. Pokemon battles that is." Ash stated proudly.

"If you think about it you battle quite a lot yesterday." May claimed.

"Well that was more like a battle for survival rather than a regular Pokemon battle. I don't enjoy doing battles where I have to put mine and my Pokemon's lives on the line." Ash claimed.

"That makes sense."

"So when will you go to Sinnoh?" Dawn asked Ash.

"I will go to the airport once I'm done with the breakfast here to see for available flights. But what did you mean by "you"? Aren't you going to come with me?" Ash looked confused.

"To tell you the truth, I and May discussed about it yesterday and we decided to stay in Johto." Dawn revealed catching both Lillie and Ash off guard.

" _That's great! We are getting rid more of those annoying girls."_

"Wait, why?" Ash asked once again while he was trying to supress his anger due to the comment inside his head.

"Is it because of the whole incident?" Lillie looked sad after the reveal.

"It's partially the reason. The main reason is that we heard that the Wallace Cup will take place here in Johto this year and we really want to participate. Also, after what happened yesterday we don't feel ready to travel for a while." Dawn stated.

"Also, Drew is here in Johto and I want to see him again." She said as she slightly blushed. "But you don't have to worry, guys. We will join you again once the contest is over." May reassured them that the whole thing is only temporary.

"Yeah, Brandon also stated that there are no other cultists left in the nearby regions after they exposed themselves in the public. So you don't have to worry about them either." Dawn added with a smile.

"I fully trust Brandon so I guess we will have a safer journey. I understand. I hope one of you wins the tournament." Ash chuckled.

"Good luck out there!" Lillie supported the girls as well.

"You can bet on it!"

"No need to worry! We got this!"

Ash and his friends took their time eating their breakfast so they could spend more time together before they split up. When they finished everyone shared hugs with each other and later May and Dawn waved at Ash and Lillie as they parted ways.

* * *

 **Goldenrod City Airport**

Ash and Lillie then headed at Goldenrod City's airport and checked about flights going to Sinnoh. Luckily, for them the next flight was in the next two hours for Hearthome City so they could wait there. The duo then sat next to each other on the airport's benches but kept a small distance so it wouldn't be awkward for both of them.

"So, how are you going to find the Elite Four, Ash?" Lillie asked out of curiosity since she wasn't around when Ash started travelling from one region to another.

"Well, you just ask around. The Elite Four is pretty famous in their respective regions so they are pretty recognizable among people. Hearthome City is also like the unofficial capital of Sinnoh with the highest population around and most events take place there. It won't be that hard."

"Wow, you really know much about this city." Lillie looked surprised and amazed with Ash's knowledge.

"Well, I had been there before. It was quite eventful. Also, I read this brochure which has plenty of information about the city."

"Ah, that's how you knew so much about it…" Lillie's amazed look faded in an instant.

"Anyway, this should be fun. I cannot wait to go to Sinnoh." Ash looked excited but then something came through his mind. "Lillie, I didn't really think of that earlier but how come and you decided to stay with me instead of joining with May and Dawn?"

" _Finally you asked!"_

"Because… I wanted to be with you." Lillie gave an honest answer which made both of them blush.

" _I think I'm going to throw up…"_

"I told you that I will think about it. You don't have to worry about that." Ash reassured her about her confession.

"No, no it's not that." Lillie retorted as she shook her hands embarrassed. "It's just that I didn't want you to travel alone especially now. I mean you might hide it quite well but I know that deep inside you are still worried about Pikachu. So I'm here to check up on you." She quietly stated as she was staring down to the floor.

"So it's really that obvious, huh?"

"Yeah, sorry about that..."

"Don't be sorry..." Once he said that Ash covered the distance he had with Lillie without her noticing. "Thank you for caring me so much for me." Then he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek making her face redder than ever before. "I promise I will try to not be a burden for you."

" _What are you doing?!"_

Then Lillie hugged and kissed Ash back on the cheek as well making him blush and smile too. "You better not." She jokingly said and then both were completely quiet till their flight was ready to take off.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	51. Back to Business

**Review Section:**

 **Ultimate blazer:**

 **Nice chapter! I wonder who is the mysterious voice...**

It's going to be revealed in this arc. More hints about its whereabouts will be thrown here and there in the next chapters.

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Back to Business**

* * *

 **Hearthome City - Pokemon Center  
**

Ash and Lillie encountered no problems throughout their flight which arrived at Hearthome City around evening of the same day. Once they left the airport they went straight to the city's Pokemon Center to rent rooms for the night.

"Lillie, can you go and rent the rooms without me if you don't mind? I would like to use the PC here and check if anyone from the Sinnoh Elite Four is here in this city." Ash asked her once they entered inside and noticed that a PC was available to use.

"Yeah sure; take your time. I will stay upstairs so ask Nurse Joy later about the room's number once you are done here." She said and then went ahead.

"Ok thank you. See you later." Ash waved at her and then sat in front of the PC. "Wait, why can you not just give me the key-, she left…" Ash tried to talk to her but she was already at the reception. "Well, nevermind." Then he focused back on the PC.

" _Now we will finally spend some quality time."_

"I never have fun or quality time when I'm talking to you. I cannot even think properly anymore because of you being inside my head." Ash whispered with an annoyed tone.

" _I told you before that I was always inside your head and you don't need to be so harsh with me. Believe me, I'm doing all this because I care for you."_

"I'm reeeeeally moved." Ash talked back sarcastically as he was looking for info in the internet.

After doing some research, he found something a small article that was written two days ago:

" _Hearthome City is going to host Bertha of the Sinnoh Elite Four in three days from now. She will be there for a small festival which will be around the city for the whole week. Aaron is also rumored to visit the city a few after as well but since this is far from confirmed yet so please stay tuned for future updates."_

"Now we are talking!" Ash stated and then decided to call Tracey for an online conversation. The latter appeared on screen a few seconds later.

"Hello, Tracey. How have you been doing?"

"I'm doing quite well. How about you? Misty, told me everything. Sorry, that I wasn't there to help too." He felt the need to apologize.

"Don't worry, I cannot blame you. Your job must be keeping you occupied." Ash stated.

"It does but I don't regret it, hahaha." Tracey proudly claimed. "Anyway, where are you right now?"

"I'm currently with Lillie in Hearthome City in Sinnoh and I would like to make a transfer."

"Ok, what Pokemon do you want me to send you over there?"

"Everyone here is still tired after yesterday's incident so I will send them all here to get some rest. Bring me Glalie, Primeape, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal and Boldore.

"Good, place your Pokeballs in the transfer slots till I bring your Pokemon." Tracey said and left the screen for a bit.

"Ok." Ash followed Tracey's instructions.

"Everyone is here. Let's start the transfer." After a few minutes Tracey reappeared and then placed the Pokeballs of the Pokemon that Ash requested.

Ash's Pokeballs disappeared and were replaced by the ones he asked for. "I got them."

"I have them too. Do you want anything else?"

"No, I'm ok. Thanks for your assistance. Have a nice day, Tracey."

"Same here, Ash. Also, have faith in Pikachu and Brock's skills as a doctor. Take care." Tracey waved at him from the screen.

"Thanks." Ash said with a smile as he waved back seconds before the screen goes black.

" _Well, you got what you needed so let's go to our room."_

"Our? Who died and made you my guest? Just shut up." Ash muttered as he was walking towards Nurse Joey.

"Good evening! How can I help you?" Nurse Joey said with a smile.

"A few minutes ago, I came here with a girl wearing a white dress and had long blond hair with bangs and braids. She got the keys for our rooms from you. Can you tell me in which room she is?" Ash explained.

"Oh yeah she got the key for your room and went upstairs. Your room's name is number 32." She claimed.

"I see. Thanks! What's her number's room though? I will need to take the key from her."

"It's number 32." She stated nonchalantly with a smile.

"Wait, what?!" Ash's jaw dropped and his right eye started twitching since he was still unable to process what happened once he heard that.

" _Well well, she tricked you."_

"Number 32 is a two bedroom apartment after all." Nurse Joey claimed with Ash looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

"I-I see… t-thank you, Nurse Joey…" Ash said shocked as he slightly walked upstairs.

"Enjoy your stay!"

" _I had a bad feeling about this. You shouldn't have befriended her again! Look what she did now!"_

"I feel like I got kicked in the nuts right now but still I don't regret anything."

" _You are going to in the future. Since the moment you befriended her again, you two are full of hugs, sweet talk and kisses! You look more like a couple right now rather than simple friends!"_

"What are you talking about?! She was pulling pranks and other stuff like that to me back in Alola along with Mallow and Lana. This is nothing new. And just because we had moments which involved hugs, sweet talking and some kisses on the cheeks, it doesn't make us a couple. Close friends do that stuff too. I would do the same if it was Misty, May, Dawn, Iris or any other female friend I have instead." He stated with an irritated look.

" _Keep lying to yourself. This is going to be your downfall."_

"I have said that before and I will say it again. Talking to you is completely pointless. I'm not going to waste any more time with you. Shut up and leave me alone."

" _You are pushing your luck."_

As he was talking the whole time, Ash found the room he was looking for and proceeded to knock it.

*knock* * knock *

"Lillie, it's me. Open the door."

"Ok, Ash I'm coming." Her voice came out from the room. "Come in, the room is great. I would say even better than the one we were back in Johto!" She happily claimed once she opened the door.

"Phew, there are two separate beds. Nice prank, Lillie." Ash sighed in relief.

"Of course, there would be separate! And why do you think this was a prank?" Lillie stated with a slightly offended look.

"You were supposed to rent two rooms, you know." Ash then turned his gaze at her.

"I told you that I'm going to check up on you while I am with you." She claimed and blushed a bit.

"I appreciate the thought but don't you think you are taking this role way too seriously? It's not like I need a babysitter or someone to check up on me 24/7."

"Don't worry, I won't be clingy. But I want to be sure that you wouldn't think about doing something crazy at night while you were alone."

"Lillie, it's not like that I have some kind of suicidal thoughts. You are over exaggerating a bit here." Ash sighed as he placed his hands on her shoulders and then his tone changed. "Oh well I will just have to prove you wrong. I will take this bed." He said as he sat on the bed which was closer to the room's balcony.

"I'm fine with that." She said as she sat on the other bed. "So did you find what were you looking for?"

"I did. One of the Elite Four members are going to visit the city tomorrow for a local festival that's going to take place here. Also, there is the chance for another member to visit the place too."

"That sounds very convenient then." Lillie looked surprised.

"I guess so. Another good thing is that I have met all the Elite Four members in this region at least once so I won't have a problem to recognize them too." Ash revealed.

"Really? You got the chance to actually interact with them?" Lillie looked amazed.

"Yes. They are really amazing and admirable people. You will realize that once you meet them too." Ash chuckled.

"Cannot wait for that!"

"Me too. I would like to have a proper Pokemon battle once again." Ash stated. "Ok, I guess I will go to sleep for now." Ash then lied down to his bed and turned his back on her.

"Hmm, it's only 8:30 pm, you know." Lillie said once she checked the clock next to her bed.

"I know but I still haven't completely rested. I would suggest you to do the same."

"I will probably just read a book for a bit before I go to sleep."

"Ok, just use the small lamp next to you to read. I cannot sleep in a bright room."

"Don't worry about that." Lillie said as she closed the room's lights.

"Thanks. That's way better. Goodnight Lillie."

"Goodnight Ash."

* * *

 **The next morning**

Ash and Lillie after eating their breakfast at the Pokemon Center headed out to find Bertha but Lillie also wanted to see more of the city at the same time with Ash having no objections.

"I really like how the whole city looks a lot more like a village rather than actual city." Lillie happily stated as she was seemingly having too much fun staring at the city's fountains and the nature.

"Really? The cities from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh are looking quite similar to me." Ash looked embarrassed.

"I guess that's because I have been mostly in Alola so I haven't traveled much like you." Lillie giggled.

"To be honest, I find Alola's cities to be more unique compared to those. But this is nothing more other than my own opinion." Ash said and scratched the back of his head.

"Well that makes sense since we were both raised in a completely different environment so I guess that was to be expected." Lillie claimed.

"You are right. This is why I always find easily different interesting topics to talk about with you." Ash chuckled which made Lillie to make a heartwarming smile till he noticed something that caught his attention. "Wait here, I'm coming back in a minute!" Ash suddenly went ahead on his own leaving her behind.

"Wait, did you find-?"

Before she could finish her sentence Ash was nowhere in sight.

" _What was that just now?"_ She thought as she was scratching her head confused.

Then Ash came back with his hands behind his back smiling.

"Why did you leave me behind like that out of the blue? That was really rude!" Lillie exasperated which instantly killed his smile.

"Sorry, I saw the ice cream truck passing by and I thought you would like to have an ice cream cone." Ash apologetically bowed his head and revealed his hands holding two ice cream cones. One with brown ice cream ball which was apparently chocolate and a white one which was apparently vanilla.

"You did that for me?" Lillie was flustered but that didn't prevent her blushing.

"Yeah you are a really good friend so I thought that would be a nice gesture… Again, sorry if I offended you." Ash was still bowing his head.

" _Raise your head already! This is humiliating!"_

"Ok, ok just stop bowing, you are drawing people's attention." She claimed while she was looking embarrassed. "And you could just ask me for that."

"Ah sorry for a third time." Ash then lifted his head but averted his eye. "I wanted to surprise you. Here, this is for you. It's vanilla." He offered her the white ice cream.

"Thank you! How did you know that vanilla is my favorite taste?" Lillie asked him joyfully.

"A-actually, I didn't know. I just guessed that you like it because… you always like wearing white dresses." Ash reluctantly admitted but he still avoided to make eye contact with her.

" _Why are you being tsundere?! Stop acting like an idiot and man up at least!"_

"That doesn't make sense you know but I am glad that you actually told me the truth." She giggled as she gladly took the ice cream from his hand. "It's so good!" She happily claimed once she licked it for the first time.

"I'm happy that you like it." Ash chuckled as he started eating his own while looking around for Bertha.

Suddenly an explosion was heard a few blocks away from where they were.

"Don't tell me it's the cult again…" Lillie claimed with her eyes filled with horror.

"I hope not! Let's go!"

"I'm right behind you!"

* * *

 **A few blocks away**

"Crawdaunt use Crabhammer!"

"Golem, end the match with Rock Blast!"

A young trainer with purple clothes and neck length hair was battling in another plaza against a woman who had gray hair and wore an unbuttoned white coat along with a brown scarf.

Her Golem managed to bring down Crawdaunt effortlessly after hitting it with Rock Blast thrice.

"Crawdaunt!" The young trainer rushed towards his defeated Pokemon.

Ash and Lillie had just appeared in the place watching the whole thing.

"You have a long way to go yet, young man. As you see, you attacked recklessly against my Golem being overconfident due to the double type disadvantage it had. The result was for Golem to stroke at the right time when your Pokemon was unable to dodge winning the match. You should be more observant when you are battling as a trainer. The slightest thing your eyes might miss during a battle can be proven fatal for your partner." The woman gave a lecture to the defeated young man.

"Thanks a lot for the advice, Miss Bertha. I will keep in mind what you just said and will strive to become an even better trainer." He said as he shook her hand and left.

"Ash this is-" Lillie tried to talk to him but he went ahead on his own.

Bertha noticed his presence and turn her gaze on him.

"Miss Bertha, I would like to challenge you in a Pokemon Battle for the Elite Four badge!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	52. Observation

**Chapter 52: Observation**

* * *

"Miss Bertha, I would like to challenge you in a Pokemon Battle for the Elite Four badge!"

"Oh my! You must be that young trainer with that Pikachu. Ash Ketchum if I recall correctly." She instantly recognized Ash.

"Do you remember me? It's been a decade since then." Ash looked surprised.

"Yeah I also remember your two friends you were with. You were one of the most interesting young groups I ever met in my life." She referred to Brock and Dawn while Ash was travelling throughout Sinnoh. "So you are planning to compete in the Pokemon Champions League, right?" She rhetorically asked him.

"Of course! I'm already halfway there when it comes to the Elite Four badges." He stated. "So could you battle with me now?"

"Yes, but let's head to an actual Pokemon battle field where we can have a more proper battle. Oh, and who is this lady over there? You didn't introduce us yet." She pointed at Lillie who was silent the whole time.

"Oh how rude of me. Miss Bertha, this is Lillie, a really close friend of mine. Lillie, this is the Elite Four member Bertha."

"I-I am glad to meet you. I-I am also training a lot to learn more and more about Pokemon." Lillie stuttered a bit in embarrassment and bowed her head in a formal way.

"Haha, you do not have to be so formal. I also like meeting people who share the passion of gaining more knowledge regarding Pokemon." Bertha said and then she went ahead. "Follow me. I know the perfect place where we can have the battle, you are asking for."

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

Bertha led Ash and Lillie to a really well maintained Pokemon field which was free to use. There were also no people around as well since they were at the festival. Ash and Bertha took position.

"Lillie, would you mind being the referee?" Ash asked her.

"Oh yeah sure." Lillie agreed and stood in the middle.

"This is a three on three battle between the Sinnoh Elite Four member Bertha against the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. You may release your first Pokemon!"

"Hippowdon come out!"

"Swellow, I choose you!"

"You can have the first move, Ash."

"Ok then, Swellow use Quick Attack!"

Swellow landed a hit on Hippowdon and backed off with Bertha giving no order to either dodge or attack.

"Ok, Swellow go for another Quick Attack!"

Swellow just like before landed another hit on Hippowdon.

"Iron Head!"

The moment it tried to increase the distance again Swellow got hit by Hippowdon's metallic head and fell down.

"Swellow, can you keep up?" Ash asked his Pokemon with the bird nodding before it starts flying again.

" _Miss Bertha was testing Swellow's movements during the first attack. She knew that Hippowdon is durable so she took the risk twice to confirm that she will be able to land a direct hit before she actually makes her move. Her experience is going to play a major part in the outcome of this battle."_ Lillie thought.

"Swellow use Air Slash!"

"Use Dig!"

Hippowdon hid before the glowing wind blades could reach it.

"Swellow stay in the air! The opponent cannot harm you from up there!"

"Use Fire Fang!"

Suddenly Hippowdon emerged from the ground with its giant mouth opened with flaming teeth ready to strike Swellow.

"How did it?! Swellow use Double Team quickly!"

The copies saved Swellow from a very dangerous hit from Hippowdon which was vulnerable for attack as it was falling down.

"Now Swellow use Air Slash!"

Swellow unleashed its wind blades dealing damage to Hippowdon while it was falling but it managed to land properly but it was visibly in pain.

"Swellow go with Aerial Ace!"

"Block with Iron Head!"

Both attacks collided with Swellow being pushed back.

"Now use Stone Edge!"

Glowing blue pillars started emerging from the ground hitting Swellow directly in the stomach triggering an explosion.

"Swellow!"

Once the clouds disappeared, Swellow was seen struggling to get up but it managed to flap its wings and fly again at the end.

"Swellow use Double Team!"

Swellow created copies of itself.

"Stay on guard, Hippowdon!"

"Now use Quick Attack!"

"Block with Iron Head!"

Hippowdon tried to do the same thing again but all the flying Swellow that was attacking it were only copies which disappeared except one which had passed Hippowdon.

"Amazing…"

Ash then smirked.

"Swellow use Air Slash!"

Suddenly a barrage of wind blades came from behind which obliterated Hippowdon. Bertha's Pokemon had fainted.

"Hippowdon is unable for battle! Swellow wins!"

"Great job, Swellow!"

"Swellow!"

"Thank you. You can rest now." She said to her Pokemon as she recalled it. "That was pretty smart, Ash. You used Quick Attack to make your Pokemon go behind my Hippowdon while it was using Iron Head to guard against your attack but it was fooled by the clones. You took advantage of the fact that Hippowdon's body is not maneuverable enough to anticipate an enemy from behind on time. Even if I saw through your plan, my Hippowdon still wouldn't be able to respond accordingly."

"Thanks for the compliment. I have taught my Swellow this trick a few years ago!" Ash chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

" _Ash looks like he is really enjoying it. I'm happy glad for that."_ Lillie thought and smiled while staring at Ash enjoying his battle.

"Gliscor, you are going next!"

Bertha revealed her second Pokemon.

"Ok, Swellow start with Aerial Ace!"

"Gliscor stay still for now."

Swellow was coming close Gliscor with high speed.

"Thunder Fang!"

Suddenly, Gliscor used the wind to glide and dodge the attack and managed to bit Swellow with Thunder Fang but it got grazed across the face by Swellow's right wing. Swellow fainted.

"Swellow is unable to battle. Gliscor wins."

"Thank you, Swellow. Have a nice long rest." Ash said as he recalled it.

" _That was a pretty tricky move. Miss Bertha let Gliscor to not make a move and check the wind currents instead so it could use the wind for its advantage to dodge the attack by gliding from one spot to another before launching its own attack."_

"Corphish, I choose you!"

"Gliscor use Thunder Fang!"

Gliscor rushed at Corphish showing its electric fangs

"Corphish use Crabhammer on the ground!"

Corphish then punched the ground creating dust obstructing Gliscor who missed its target.

"Now Bubble Beam!"

Corphish opened its pincers and started firing bubbles at Gliscor which managed to briefly dodge the bubbles but it got caught up in the attack taking damage.

"Use Bubble Beam again!"

"Ice fang!"

Gliscor then managed to dodge most of the bubbles and froze Corphish's pincer with Corphish being seemingly in pain.

"Corphish use Crabhammer!"

Corphish then used his other pincer and punched Gliscor across the face fending it off.

"Gliscor use Thunder Fang!"

Then Gliscor went on the offensive once again but with higher speed than before because of the wind currents changing.

"Corphish use Harden!" Ash then commanded Corphish to increase its defence to endure the attack since he thought there was no time for Corphish to aim for Bubble Beam.

"Cancel your attack and use Guillotine!"

"G-guillotine?! Corphish try to-!"

Before Ash was able to give his command, Gliscor use its right pincer and grabbed Corphish by its neck and slammed it into the ground.

"Corphish is unable to battle. Gliscor wins this round too."

"Thank you, Corphish. Rest for now." Ash smiled as he returned his Pokemon. "Ok, everything depends-! What is this?!" Ash suddenly felt a severe headache coming from his right eye which was slightly losing his vision from that eye.

The pain was so severe that he ended up holding the right side of his face and then fell on his knees. For a moment he saw a human figure dressed in white clothes in a forest who was moving backwards but the image was way too blurry to figure out what he was watching.

" _Oi, are you ok?! Try to stay calm!"_ The mysterious voice said to him as he came back to reality.

"Hey, are you feeling ok?" Bertha looked worried.

"Ash, are you alright?!" Lillie left her position as the referee and rushed at him.

"Sigh, yeah…" Ash said as he got up with Lillie's help. "I suddenly got a headache and my right eye lost vision but it lasted only for a few seconds. I cannot explain what happened…" Ash said as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"Are you sure you are feeling well enough to continue? We can have postpone the battle." Bertha suggested.

"No, everything is fine." Ash claimed and then turned his gaze towards Lillie. "Lillie, I'm ok now you can go back to your position."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry." He claimed without hesitation and Lillie went back but she was still staring at him. "Ok, Primeape you are next!"

Ash then brought out his last Pokemon.

"Gliscor use Guillotine again!"

"Primeape jump on Gliscor and pin it down!"

Gliscor's attack missed when Primeape jumped and managed to bury its face to the ground using its arm.

"Now end this with Karate Chop!"

Primeape then hit the immobilized Gliscor on the back of its neck and fainted.

"Gliscor is unable to battle. Primeape wins."

"Yes!" Ash muttered clenching his fist. "You did a great job Primeape!" Then he praised his monkey Pokemon.

"Gliscor, you did well. Return." Once Bertha recalled her Pokemon looked at Ash. "I guess you saw through Guillotine's weakness."

"Yeah. Actually, it's not the first time I'm dealing with this move. It cost me a Pokemon once when I was battling in a Pokemon League final." Ash claimed.

"You still lost a Pokemon now too though." Bertha tried to tease him.

"Well, I didn't expect Gliscor to suddenly change its move like that. Everything happened within seconds. Corphish had no chance to dodge that but then again this trick as effective as it is, wouldn't work twice."

"You are exactly right. This was a trick that can be used only once and if the opponent knows you well the higher the chance it fails because they will most likely expect it. You are really observant but you don't show it much."

"I guess so. Due to some events that occurred years ago, made me look like that." Ash claimed as he started scratching his cheek. "Anyway, enough talking! Let's continue!"

"As you wish! Rhyperior, go!"

The last round was about to start.

"Primeape, go with Low Sweep!"

"Use Earthquake!"

Rhyperior slammed its foot into the ground making it shake which prevented Primeape to come close to it and attack.

"Now go with Rock Wrecker!"

Then the giant Pokemon formed a giant rock by small chunks that came out from the hole of its arms and launched it at Primeape which still hadn't recovered by the previous attack.

"Primeape use Close Combat!"

Primeape started punching and kicking like crazy the giant rock which was sent at him while Rhyperior was panting due to the move's drawback. Eventually, the rock was smashed into pieces while Primeape looked tired.

"Go with Earthquake again!"

Just like before, once it recovered, Rhyperior with its foot caused another quake which damaged Primeape even further.

"This is not good…" Ash muttered as he saw that Primeape couldn't do much in the fight.

"Rhyperior use Rock Wrecker now!"

"There is no way to dodge! Try to catch it this time!"

Primeape slightly bent its knees and placed its arms in front of its body ready to block. When the rock came, Primeape managed to catch it but he was kept being pushed back from the attack.

"We are almost there Primeape! You can do it!" Ash tried to encourage it with Bertha looking quite surprised by their determination.

Primeape finally managed to completely stop the rock.

"Now throw it back!"

The monkey Pokemon threw the rock at the immobilized Rhyperior who was unable to move due to recharge and hit it across the face.

"Use Earthquake!"

"Use Low Sweep on its other leg!"

Rhyperior was ready again to cause a third quake but Primeape managed to cover their distance in time and with its low kick the giant Pokemon lost its balance and fell down.

"Now use Karate Chop on its head!"

Primeape hit hard Rhyperior on the head with its chop.

"Rhyperior use Megahorn!"

Rhyperior's horn turned blue and was ready to respond.

"Primeape dodge it and use Close Combat!"

Rhyperior's Megahorn slightly grazed Primeape's leg but the latter managed to cause further damage with a barrage of punches and kicks with the rocky Pokemon reaching its limit.

"Avalanche!"

Rhyperior created a black cloud above Primeape's head and started raining down chunks of ice.

"Dodge again and finish the match with Karate Chop!"

When Primeape attempted to dodge the damage it received earlier on its leg was the turning point of the match. The monkey Pokemon was unable to escape the attack in time due to its leg injury and was caught up in the attack taking major damage due to Avalanche being more powerful when its user has been attacked first.

"Primeape!" Ash worryingly cried for its Pokemon which couldn't keep going and collapsed.

"Primeape is unable to battle. Rhyperior is the winner and the match goes to Bertha of the Sinnoh Elite Four." Lillie forced herself to announce the winner.

"Thanks, Primeape. You did your best." Ash said and recalled his partner.

"It was a great match, Ash. For a moment, I thought I would lose." She claimed.

"And I actually thought I was going to win. Well it happens." Ash stated visibly disappointed for the result.

"Can I ask something?" Lillie joined the two. "Was Megahorn meant to hit Primeape on its leg?"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked Lillie who looked curious.

"Primeape was not able to completely dodge the attack and the injury prevented it from dodging Avalanche later."

"Hmm, you are really observant too. But I cannot give an honest answer to that. You can interpret it the way you want." She answered with an enigmatic look.

"I see. I understand what you are trying to say." Lillie said after she thought about it for a bit.

"Really? I'm not entirely sure what she meant by that." Ash looked confused instead with the two women starting to giggle at his answer which kinda annoyed him.

"So is Aaron coming here too? I read a rumor about him visiting the city too." Ash then changed the topic.

"We communicated and he said that he is going to visit the city in a couple of days." She revealed.

"Great. Thanks for the confirmation."

"Well it's time for me to go and spend time to the festival. Would you like to join me?" Bertha suggested.

"Thanks but I will pass. I will head back to the Pokemon Center and rest a bit." Ash rejected the offer. "Lillie, you can go if you want though."

"Nah, it's ok. I will go back to the Pokemon Center to extend our stay since we are expecting other Elite Four member to come here." Lillie claimed.

"That's unfortunate. Have a nice day." Bertha said and went back where the festival was.

"Same to you!" Both said at the same time while waving at her.

* * *

 **Pokemon Center – Ash and Lillie's room**

Ash was alone at the room while Lillie was downstairs. He sent a message to Brock regarding Pikachu but the latter told him that his situation hasn't changed.

After that he left his phone on his bed and headed to the bathroom where he ended up staring at the mirror looking conflicted. It wasn't about his loss but something completely different that he had temporarily brushed it off because of his battle.

" _What happened to me back then?"_ He thought as he held the side of his head where he experienced that severe headache. _"I don't understand anything. What was that blurry image I saw? A part of my past? The future? Something random? What if it happens again? I just don't get it…"_ He kept thinking and thinking while throwing water at his face but he couldn't find an answer.

"Do you happen to know? Sadly, you are the only one I can ask right now…" Then he said to himself.

" _Me? Are you asking me about something now of all times?"_

"Yeah… I do."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	53. The Greatest Bug Catcher

**Chapter 53: The Greatest Bug Catcher**

* * *

 **?**

Ash was seen walking in a long hall. The walls and ceiling were grey and looked quite old and even ready to collapse while the floor was colored red. As he kept walking, he started thinking that the path was endless.

"Is anyone there?" Ash then yelled with his voice echoing the whole place but no one responded.

"What is this place? I don't get it at all…" He claimed as he kept walking.

"Did anyone just said something?" A female sweet voice was suddenly heard across the hall.

Ash instantly recognized it. "Mom? Mom, is that you?!"

"Ash! Is it you? Come here and give me a hug, sweetheart! I missed you!" Delia answered.

"Mom!" Ash while shedding tears of happiness started running as fast as he could to reach her.

Suddenly the path ended at a dead end.

"Mom, where are you?! Answer me!" He yelled like crazy hitting the wall but there was no response.

As he turned his back he noticed that the floor was no longer red but white with red footsteps leading to Ash's way.

"These are my own footsteps." Ash claimed and looked his shoe's sole which was also red. With his finger, he touched his sole and examined the red sticky liquid with his fingers. "This is…"

" **I think you have found out the answer…** " Then the Arceus cult leader suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Why are you here?! Where is my mom?!" He retorted angrily at him.

" **What are you talking about? She is already on your hand right now.** "

"What?" He looks at his hand which touched his sole. It was blood. Unable to process what was happening he suffered a mental breakdown. "AAAAAARGH!"

"Ash! Ash! It's ok! You were having a nightmare!"

Ash woke up at his bed heavily breathing. Lillie was sitting on his bed holding his left hand having a worried look in her eyes which were the only thing he could see clearly since they were glowing due to the faint moonlight entering in the room.

"It's the second night in the row I have had such a dream. But this one was way more intense." Ash said putting his other hand on his forehead confused. "Did I wake you up?"

"Sort of. You were talking loudly in your sleep." Lillie answered.

"I see… Sorry for waking you up and making you worry." Ash apologized to her and smiled.

"Don't worry about that. Whatever you saw must have been awful." She stated with a sad.

"You cannot imagine how much… but I think I can sleep again though. I feel already better now that I know that I have you on my side." Ash's statement made Lillie blush but Ash couldn't see it since the room was dark enough to obscure it.

"Goodnight, Ash." Lillie said with a soft voice before getting up but Ash wasn't letting go of her hand.

"I know it's too much to ask for but… can you sleep with me?" Ash reluctantly asked as he blushed too with Lillie being unable to see it as well.

"Wait, why?!"

"Well, when we slept together back in Johto… it was one of the best sleeps I have had recently. You were also smiling a lot when you were asleep so I guess it was the same for you too." Ash revealed.

"B-but that was… I…" Lillie tried to deny it but she just couldn't and gave in. "Sigh, fine but only for tonight. You will still owe me big time for that."

"I promise that I will pay for all of our food for this week." Ash chuckled at the statement.

"Eh, money isn't the problem in my case but fair enough. Now, move your butt away so I can get in too."

"Pfft…" Ash was trying to hold his laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You said butt…"

"So what?"

"You always talk in a formal and elegant way so this was really uncalled for." Ash made fun of her.

"Really? This is how I talk to my brother whenever he is being dumb and annoys me." Lillie revealed.

"Who would have thought…" Ash grinned with Lillie playfully punching his shoulder as she joined him.

"Come here otherwise you might fall down." Ash wrapped his arms around Lillie and brought her closer to him and the latter buried her face on his chest.

"Goodnight, Ash/Lillie." Both said to each other at the same time right before they both go silent and fall asleep.

* * *

 **Next morning – Hearthome City's main plaza**

Ash was sitting on a bench in the city's main plaza which was more crowded than usual due to the local festival but he didn't seem to mind. Lillie wanted to check the festival and buy stuff there but Ash decided to not join her and have a small walk by himself instead and think some things that they were bothering him lately.

" _I don't understand… Everything started with that sudden headache. Then the last two nights after that I have been seeing nightmares which I had a long time to see. This cannot be a coincidence. What's happening to me?"_ Ash kept thinking about what happened during his battle against Bertha two days ago.

* * *

 **Two days ago**

" _I don't know what is going on with you but I can make some assumptions. As you thought earlier, the blurry image you saw might be a part of your past or future. But you this is also might be just a random vision which meant nothing or some kind of_ _α_ _PTSD symptom which is heavily involved with your past."_ The voice replied once Ash asked it.

"So you just threw a bunch of assumptions implying that you have no idea…" Ash sighed.

" _What do you mean by 'implying'? I don't like your tone."_

"I mean that you might be behind that. You have been surprisingly silent the whole day instead of bubbling every few minutes."

" _Is that so? The main reason I'm not talking much is because you never listen and being all lovey dovey with that blondie instead."_

"She has a name, you know and no, we are not doing that." Ash started losing his patience. "But you are right about the former. I still don't trust you at all."

" _Then why go into the trouble to ask me for my own opinion since you don't take me seriously in the first place?"_

"Because I wanted to see how you would react if I asked you. I'm still not sold with your answer and think you are plotting something."

" _Whatever, do as you like! I won't stay here to listen your dumb suspicions. Don't bother to talk to me again, I'm not going to respond."_

"Oi, wait! I'm not done with you!"

After that Ash never talked with the mysterious voice again.

* * *

 **Back to present**

"Were you looking for me, Ash Ketchum?" Suddenly someone called Ash which brought him back to his senses.

"Huh? Who are you and what do you want from me? Ash saw no one and was averting his gaze to see who was calling him.

"I'm up there!"

Ash looked at a nearby tree where a young man with short green hair, a black sleeveless top shirt and orange pants was sitting on a tree branch.

"Aaron!" Ash yelled excited at him once he saw him.

"Long time no see." Aaron jumped off the tree and shook hands with Ash. "Bertha told me that you want to challenge me in a Pokemon battle for the Elite Four badge."

"Exactly! I stayed in the city for two more days just for that!"

"Haha, interesting. I'm surprised that I didn't see your Pikachu around though. Bertha told me about this too." He said and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he is not around for now. I want to work with some other Pokemon I have so I had to free his slot." Ash lied with Aaron not truly believing him but decided to not keep talking about that topic.

"I see. Let's go at the battle field where you battled with Bertha. She showed me the place a few hours ago and then I went to look for you." Aaron stated and went ahead.

"Sounds good to me." Ash said and followed from behind.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

Just like two days ago, Ash was standing on the same side of the field.

"We don't have a referee though." Ash noticed.

"No big deal. Most of my battles against other league candidates didn't have one so this is not an issue. Anyway, our battle is a 3 on 3." Aaron stated and grabbed a Pokeball. "Beautifly go first!"

"Ok then! Torkoal, I choose you!"

Torkoal came out and released smoke from its nostrils.

"Beautifly use Shadow Ball!"

"Torkoal block it with Flamethrower!"

Both attacks were equal in power triggering an explosion.

"Beautifly use Bug Buzz!"

"Torkoal use Heat Wave!"

Beautifly emitted a loud buzz with red waves while Torkoal unleashed a wind of flames towards Beautifly's direction.

Both Pokemon received each other's attacks but both were able to continue.

"Beautifly, return!" Aaron decided to switch in the middle of the battle. "Drapion, go!"

"Ok we are staying as we are! Torkoal use Heat Wave!"

Drapion took the attack head on but looked ok.

"Drapion use Cross Poison!"

"Iron Defence!"

Torkoal hid under its shell with Cross Poison being ineffective for the most part.

"Use Flamethrower!"

Torkoal came out from its shell and hit Drapion once again but it was still durable enough to withstand the attack.

"Drapion use Pin Missile!"

Drapion fired a white stream of pins from its claws and tail.

"Use Iron Defence again!"

"I wasn't aiming your Pokemon." Aaron smirked.

The pins hit the ground in front of Torkoal triggering an explosion which turned Torkoal upside down.

"Torkoal try to get up quick!"

Drapion end this with Hyper Beam!"

Drapion launched its beam which engulfed Torkoal which was unable to dodge or defend. When the smoke of the explosion faded Torkoal had fainted.

"I guess this round goes to me." Aaron claimed.

"Indeed. Thanks, Torkoal. Rest for now." Ash praised his Pokemon for his effort before recalling it. "Boldore you are next!"

Ash revealed his second Pokemon.

"Now prepare for this!" Ash then showed his Z-Ring with Rockium-Z attached on it surprising Aaron who looked nervous.

"Let's do this, Boldore! With our full power!" Ash performed the pose with Boldore summoning multiple rocks from the ground, forming a huge boulder.

" **CONTINENTAL CRUSH!"**

The boulder was hurled at Drapion which was unable to move because it had to recharge from Hyper Beam earlier ending up getting crashed by it and fainted.

"Good job, Boldore!" Ash congratulated his geode Pokemon as it went to play with its trainer.

"Wow, just wow. Bertha didn't tell me anything about Z-moves." He looked surprised as he recalled his defeated Pokemon.

"Well, I didn't use that in the battle against her because I didn't have time to work the move on one of my Pokemon so using a Z-move with a Pokemon that never tried it before would be very risky during the battle." Ash revealed.

"I see. That explains it then." He smiled as he grabbed another Pokeball. "Beautifly, it's your turn again!"

"Boldore use Rock Blast!"

Boldore started firing rocks at Beautifly which it managed to dodge easily.

"Nice try! Beautifly use Whirlwind!"

With a strong wind Beautifly hit Boldore which was automatically switched with Glalie which looked surprised and out of place.

"Didn't see that coming." Ash claimed.

"Having Boldore around would be really problematic for Beautifly. If you try to bring it back I will just spam using Whirlwind so you are stuck with Glalie."

"Really? This is not a problem at all." Ash smirked while fixing his hat. "Glalie use Icy Wind!"

Glalie blew sparkling snow from its mouth freezing parts of Beautifly's wings making it slower.

"Beautifly respond with Shadow Ball!"

"Dodge with Double Team!"

Glalie successfully dodged with Shadow Ball hitting one of its copies instead.

"Whirlwind!"

Glalie switched with Boldore.

"Weren't you claiming just a few seconds ago that it would be better not to battle Boldore against Beautifly?" Ash asked Aaron while smirking.

"Yes but now Beautifly is slower and Glalie seems to be more versatile Pokemon than your Boldore." Aaron explained the reason.

"Oh well. Boldore use Rock Blast!"

"Beautifly you know what to do!"

" _What is he planning?"_ Ash then thought for a moment the vague statement that Aaron gave.

Beautifly just like earlier dodged the incoming rocks easily while started gathering sun energy.

"Solar Beam…" Ash nonchalantly stated once he noticed Beautifly glowing from the energy it was gathering.

"I guess it was obvious. Beautifly keep your distance from Boldore till you are ready."

"Boldore use Sandstorm!"

"Nice try but it's too late prevent Beautifly from using the attack! Use Solar Beam!"

The butterfly Pokemon launched the beam at Boldore.

"Boldore use Flash Cannon to hold it back!"

A silver energy beam collided with Solar Beam but it was overpowered and Boldore took a direct him and collapsed while Beautifly was slightly damaged by Sandstorm.

"I guess this round is over."

"Rock Blast!"

Suddenly the seemingly defeated Boldore fired rocks at Beautifly the moment it suffered damage by Sandstorm preventing it from dodging. Beautifly was the defeated Pokemon instead.

"I wished your Boldore had any other ability other than Sturdy. I guess I was wrong." Aaron immediately found out the reason why the geode Pokemon endured the attack.

"I thought you were expecting that. As a member of the Elite Four you must have experienced that before." Ash looked surprised at Aaron's statement.

"Well yeah but the moment we were fighting I was so focused on succeeding the Solar Beam under a harsh weather condition that I forgot that your Boldore was still at full health. I may be a part of the Elite Four but that doesn't mean that I cannot do mistakes and I still have to learn a lot too." He humbly stated.

"I guess you are right. I have done countless mistakes and misjudgments before during Pokemon battles." Ash admitted as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, everything is up to you, Vespiquen!"

Aaron revealed his last Pokemon.

"Boldore, return. You can rest and leave everything to Glalie now." Ash said as he called out the floating head Pokemon.

"Glalie use Ice Beam!"

Glalie fired the attack from the top of its head.

"Vespiquen use Defend Order!"

Vespiquen fired many grubs from the bottom of her body straight at Ice Beam. Both attacks cancelled each other out. Both Pokemon ended up taking damage from the sandstorm which was still around though.

"This won't work, huh? Go with Icy Wind instead!"

"Vespiquen use Defend Order again!"

Glalie then blew sparkling snow from its mouth. The sandstorm was mixed with the attack causing the sandstorm to freeze and form a hailstorm instead that hit Vespiqueen from her blind spot where the grubs were unable to defend before it subsides completely.

"That was smart but we are not done yet! Use Attack Order!"

This time Vespiquen's grubs went on the offensive.

"Use Double Team!"

The grubs instantly vanished every copy and landed a direct hit at Glalie which was pushed back.

"Sorry Ash but Double Team is not going to help you this time."

"I have some other tricks on my mind! Glalie go with Icy Wind again!"

"It won't work this time. Defence Order!"

Both attacks were equal in power.

"Let's go closer now! Use Headbutt!"

Glalie used the smoke from the explosion for a surprise attack.

"Vespiquen use Power Gem!"

Suddenly Vespiquen threw gemstones at Glalie which did considerable damage to it and was pushed back once again.

"Now use Heal Order!"

The grubs then replenished Vespiquen's health with Ash looking troubled.

" _What should I do? Vespiquen looks like a living fortress right now."_ Ash claimed in his head but once he stared at Vespiquen's movements and her grubs he smiled. _"Yeah, this should work!"_

"Glalie stay still and just keep dodging and blocking attacks with Icy Wind till I tell you otherwise!"

"Vespiquen use Power Gem!"

Glalie managed easily to fend off the incoming gemstones by redirecting them with Icy Wind's help.

"Vespiquen use Attack Order!"

"Now Glalie use Ice Beam at the bottom half of Vespiquen's body!"

Glalie fired a powerful Ice Beam which froze completely her exposed honeycomb-like cells where the grubs were coming out ruining Vespiquen's attack.

"Hey, Vespiquen what's wrong?"

"Now you cannot use Vespiquen's babies to attack Glalie! Your 'Order' moves are blocked!" Ash proudly claimed.

"Smart move but we are not done yet! Power Gem!" Aaron though didn't lose his cool.

"Use Double Team!"

The gemstones missed with Glalie taking the upper hand.

"Headbutt!"

"Vespiquen try Power Gem again!"

All the copies rushed at Vespiquen whose attack missed once again and got hit with Headbutt.

"Now Icy Wind!"

The already damaged Vespiquen got parts of her body slightly frozen lowering her speed.

"Power Gem!"

Even at this state though, Vespiquen managed to deal a direct hit at Glalie which was reaching its limit too.

"Glalie, hang in there! Use Headbutt again!"

"Vespiquen there's not time to attack first! Try to dodge!"

Vespiquen unable to dodge the attack got hit once again and fell down. She didn't get up again.

The match was over.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	54. Hints

**Chapter 54: Hints**

* * *

"You did it, Glalie! I'm so-!"

Glalie showed its affection for its trainer by freezing him with Ice Beam before he finishes his sentence.

"Thanks a lot, Vespiquen. You were amazing." Aaron thanked his partner and recalled her before he walks towards frozen Ash.

Ash forcibly broke through the ice and started rubbing his body to create hit. "I-I lo-lo-love you too, Gl-Glalie." He stuttered while his Pokemon kept smiling in joy right before it gets recalled too.

"Good job defeating me, Ash. You deserve it." The green-haired trainer handed a blue Elite Four badge to Ash.

"Thanks a lot, Aaron." Ash happily accepted it and put it into his badge case.

"Ash!"

Ash saw Lillie from behind and judging from the tone of her voice she wasn't in a good mood.

"Is that the blond friend of yours that Bertha told me about?"

"She literally told you everything…" Ash claimed nonchalantly and then went ahead to calm down Lillie.

"I was calling you on the phone the whole time but you never answered! You weren't even at the plaza I saw you last time! Do you realize how much I worried about you?!" Lillie was exasperated by him who looked intimidated by her gaze.

"Did you call me? Why didn't I hear- Ah yeah, I had it on mute because I didn't want to anyone to distract me during the battle…" Ash realized his mistake once he checked his phone which had six missed calls.

"Are you serious?! You could at least text me and tell me where you were so I can find you once I'm done with my walk!"

"You are right… I'm sorry for making you worry." Ash apologized looking sad.

"Apology accepted but please don't do that again." She sighed. "Did you win at least?"

"Oh yeah, I did." He replied and showed her his new badge through his badge case.

"I'm glad to hear that." Lillie smiled at his response.

"You must be Lillie, right? Bertha told me about you." Aaron who was silent the whole time joined in the conversation and introduced herself.

"Y-yes I am, it's really nice to meet you!" Lillie said and shook hands with him.

"Are you interested in the league too?"

"Ah, not really or to be more precise not yet. I have experience when it comes to Pokemon battles but I have mostly spent time on reading books regarding Pokemon since I barely had time to travel." She claimed.

"I see. I hope you will participate in a league someday."

"Actually, I won the Alola League years ago."

"What?! You never told me that you won a league." Ash was totally caught off guard.

"Really?" She said till she remembered and snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, I only told that to May and Dawn when I met them in Hoenn."

"I see. Congratulations! I wish you participated too in P.C.L. too." Ash praised Lillie who blushed.

"Wow, that's pretty good. And he is right, you could actually give it a try if you wanted." Aaron stated.

"Yeah I might consider this in the future but for now I think I will just focus mainly on training." Lillie said with a smile.

"Understandable."

"Well Aaron, do you happen to know where the other two Elite Four members are?" Ash then changed the topic.

"Hmm, Lucian and Flint are currently in Veilstone City but you have no need to rush since they will stay there for a while." Aaron stated.

"How so?"

"The Veilstone Department Store has been innovated and now there is an area where Pokemon battles occur. Both of them stated that anyone who wants to earn a badge can challenge them there in 3 on 3 Pokemon battles." He revealed.

"That sounds great! Thanks for the info!"

"Don't mention it. Anyway, I have to go. I'm here for the festival after all. Take care both of you." Aaron said as he waved at them and left the place.

Ash and Lillie waved at him.

*growl*

"Someone is hungry." Lillie giggled.

"Yeah." Ash rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Well there are some good canteens which offer good food. I ate there for lunch." Lillie said.

"Sounds good. After I eat, I will go back to the Pokemon Center to feed my Pokemon and then go to sleep for the afternoon."

"You sleep quite a lot lately."

"It cannot be helped. I still haven't rested properly for a while after Johto and there are also the nightmares. I feel way better when I'm sleeping during afternoon." Ash claimed while he was scratching his head.

"I think you should take it easier." Lillie started lecturing him. "I mean you kept training with your Pokemon for like three hours during morning and then another three during evening yesterday. You should prioritize your health first."

"I guess you are right. I tend on overdoing it lately due to my crushing defeat against Steven and what happened to Pikachu later." Ash stated.

*growl*

"Ok, we are going to get you some food right now." Lillie said and grabbed his hand taking him to the canteens.

"Lead the way! I will make sure to return the favor later!" Ash chuckled at her statement and then gave her a vague promise.

* * *

 **Eight hours later**

Ash and Lillie went for dinner in the fanciest restaurant of Hearthome City. It was a three floor building which attracted many people around the region due to its high reputation and positive reviews over the restaurant's atmosphere and menu.

The whole place was huge but there was enough space between the different tables to avoid any possible awkwardness or other problems between the customers. The restaurant was full since many people who came for the festival had reserved most of the available tables.

Ash was lucky enough to find an open table at the highest floor and next to the windows where both he and Lillie could view the plaza whose road was decorated with beautiful lights for the night.

Lillie decided to wear a fancy navy blue dress which reached her knees for the occasion which was followed by silver heels. She also put a soft purple makeup on her eyes to combine it with her eyes' green color, she applied red lipstick on her lips and let her hair loose getting rid of her braids keeping most of her hair in front of her shoulders instead.

Ash was there with his regular outfit.

"I still find it hard to believe that you managed to find an open table here." Lillie claimed once she finished her soup.

"It wasn't easy. That was one of the few last tables that was available." Ash chuckled.

"I see." Then Lillie made a face full of guilt.

"Is something wrong?" Ash noticed her reaction.

"It doesn't feel right. Fancy restaurant, high-quality food, incredible atmosphere. You have treated pretty well tonight. I think I should pay my own share. I already bought my lunch with your own money today. Aren't you afraid of running out of cash?"" Lillie worryingly said while staring at her plate.

"Nah, I'm good. I have saved up lots of money right before I start my journey and the fact that every flight I take is free since I'm trying to fulfill the requirements for the league helps a lot too. So don't mind. I promised you that I will buy your food for this week and I'm not going to break it. Also, you have already done so much for me lately so this is the least I could do. See it as another way of saying 'thank you'." Ash chuckled again.

"You are really sweet, do you know that?" Lillie said with a soft voice as she leaned on the table and held her head with her hands looking at him directly in his eyes making him nervous.

"Th-thanks." Ash slightly averted his eyes and slightly blushed at her compliment.

" _He is so adorable when he is being shy. Sigh, I want to kiss him all over so bad…"_ She thought inside her head.

" _Damn, I cannot face her when she looks at me like that. She makes my heart race like crazy with that cute look. She looks gorgeous too with her clothes and make up. Since when it's so difficult for me to look at her eyes?"_ He thought too.

"Here is someone I didn't expect to see." A random person then called and appeared next to Ash breaking the ice between him and Lillie. He had wavy grayish blue hair which reached his lower back and wore a red cape which covered his grayish attire.

"You are… Tobias!" Ash looked completely surprised once he realized who was standing before him.

"Long time no see. Are you doing well?" Tobias asked him showing his classic trademark confident smile.

"I'm good. You didn't change at all!" Ash claimed.

"Really? I can say the same about you. Isn't your Pikachu here too?"

"Not right now, he is sleeping at the Pokemon Center." Ash lied.

"I see. So you took advantage of this and decided to go out and have some fun." He stated once he looked at Lillie.

"Ah, Lillie. This is Tobias. He is an extraordinary powerful trainer I battled in the Sinnoh League's semifinals. He ended up winning the league at the end." Ash revealed to her how they met. "Tobias, this is Lillie. A really good childhood friend of mine who I met in Alola region. She's also a trainer like us and has won the Alola League."

"I-it's nice to meet you. Ash seems that he looks up to you, sir." Lillie said as he shook hands with him.

"He was a pretty powerful trainer. The only one who managed to bring down my Darkrai." He revealed.

"D-do you own a Darkrai?!" Lillie asked surprised.

"Yes, he also has a Latios." Ash nonchalantly claimed.

"Wait, are you being serious?! How can you say that like it's not a big deal?!" Lillie looked even more confused.

"Haha, I guess not many people see trainers carrying legendary or mythical Pokemon along with them."

"So you are going to participate in the league?" Ash asked him.

"Yes, I already have gathered all the badges so I'm just taking it easy now. Hearthome City is my home, you know." Tobias revealed.

"You are really good. I hope we meet there and have another battle." Ash confidently stated.

"I would really love that." The long-haired man stated. "Ok, I have to sit on my table now I have made a special someone waiting here." He revealed.

"Oh, sorry for keeping you for so long here." Lillie apologized.

"Don't worry, she is patient enough." Tobias chuckled and then waved at them as he went ahead. "See you around."

"Argh…" Ash suddenly had another headache again.

"Ash, is something wrong?" Lillie noticed that something was wrong.

"I just want to go to the bathroom. Wait here!" Ash said and ran ahead.

Once he entered the men's restroom, he started throwing water at his face. When he was about to look at the mirror he saw the same vision just like before but this time everything was clear to him. It was when he, Misty and Brock were on the run from the cultists in the woods back in Kanto. He was staring at one of the cultists from back then.

" _Well, well! Look what we have here! A guy who was supposed to be dead 10 years ago! Why didn't you stay dead, idiot? You were actually safe from us! But it seems you really wish to see your pathetic family and friends in Hell!"_

Then Ash looked at the ground and started speaking with pauses.

" _Hehe at least,… I can… visit Hell… unlike you… who will BEG ME FOR YOUR DEATH!"_

Ash then faced him and put his palm in front of him and the white hooded guy was suddenly sent flying on a tree where he lost consciousness.

Ash had no control over his actions throughout the vision and could only watch what was happening.

Suddenly the image faded and Ash was sitting near a kotatsu with Misty and Brock. He was inside Koga's dojo.

" _Ash, I would like to ask you something."_ , Brock suddenly said.

" _What is it?"_

" _The moment that this guy provoked you, you said some very disturbing words like you would make him begging for his own death. You sounded way too serious back then and I with Misty want to know if you are alright since you seemed not to be yourself that particular moment."_ , Brock said with Misty nodding her head in advance.

" _Really? Hmm, I don't remember saying this. Maybe I said things I wouldn't if I wasn't under such a pressure, hahaha."_ , Ash laughed and scratched the back of his head.

Once again that image faded as well and Ash ended up being alone with Lillie on Drake's ship. It was the moment she confessed to him.

" _I know you are doing this to protect us all. You are afraid that we will get dragged along with this. Everyone decided to help you here so we were prepared to face difficulties. So please don't feel like this. We can protect ourselves and if we couldn't, we wouldn't be here with you. But I understand why you feel burdened. This is your character after all. You always put everyone's well-being above your own ego. This is the main reason… I fell for you. I… like you, Ash."_

" _I DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT YOU, LILLIE!" Ash then pulled away from her hug and shouted at her leaving her completely shocked and unable to say anything. "I was trying to tell you that from the very first time we talked through Misty's phone after haven't been in touch for such a long time! I already knew about your feelings since the moment I started travelling again! So I was trying to tell you that when we were on this so called date but was distracted. You kept distracting me the whole time I was about to tell you that but it felt like you already knew about my intentions and you were distracting me on purpose! So let me get this straight! I'M NOT IN LOVE, I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING SPECIAL ABOUT YOU AND I NEVER WILL! WE ARE FRIENDS! NOTHING MORE NOTHING LESS! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"_

After that Ash was again in the bathroom. He looked himself at the mirror and saw that his brown eyes started glowing aqua for a few seconds which startled causing him to step back.

" _W-what the hell just happened? All those moments from the past… why did they show up? I didn't even remember the first one happening at all. What happened with my eyes too? They are normal now but… I don't know. I have to find a way to figure out what's happening before it's too late."_ Ash was lost in thought while panting.

"Are you alright, sir?" A random man who visited the restroom shook him from his shoulder.

"Ah, y-yeah. Everything is fine. Thanks for the concern." Ash said as he left the place.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Route 210**

"Blaziken use Fire Punch!"

"Metagross use Meteor Mash!"

"Charizard use Dragon Claw!"

Black, Steven and Alain were taking on a Pheromosa, a Nihilego and a Blacephalon respectively with their Pokemon being in their mega evolution form. The three Ultra Beasts were being pushed back.

"Blaziken use Protect!"

Mega Blaziken protected itself from an incoming Triple Kick from Pheromosa's hips which started getting angry for coming into physical contact with anything it considered dirty.

"Blaziken counterattack with High-Jump Kick!"

Pheromosa defended itself with High-Jump Kick as well and pushed Mega Blaziken back. Then it tried to crawl quickly behind the chicken-like Pokemon using its speed.

"Blaziken use Fire Punch!"

Blaziken engulfed its hand with flames but suddenly the flame was spread throughout its body surprising its trainer.

"So you finally learned it! Ok then, Flare Blitz!"

Mega Blaziken engulfed in flames stroke hard Pheromosa which tried to surprise the former with Lunge. The weakened Pheromosa kneeled from the pain. Before it was able to move a flying Beast Ball appeared in front of its eyes for a second right before it gets inside it. It struggled to get out but in vain.

"Charizard use Flamethrower!"

The opposing Blacephalon defended itself with a Shadow Ball. Then it spun its head which detached from its body and exploded in front of Alain's Mega Charizard X which screamed in pain. It was its signature attack Mind Blown which caused it significant recoil damage.

"Charizard don't falter! Use Blast Burn!"

The mega-evolved lizard once it recovered from the previous attack, punched the ground which started shaking from the wave of energy. The energy then burst upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames hitting Blacephalon directly causing major damage despite the type resistance.

Alain threw a Beast Ball he got from Black and successfully captured the creature.

"Metagross use Psychic!"

Nihilego was pinned down but managed to free itself through Power Gem which broke Mega Metagross' concentration.

"Meteor Mash!"

The jellyfish Pokemon managed to dodge the attack easily and blasted Mega Metagross with Venoshock which pushed it back but did no damage due to immunity.

"Flash Cannon!"

With a giant silver beam Mega Metagross brought down Nihilego which tried to defend with Venoshock again and fell down. Steven captured it instantly with a Beast Ball before it could recover.

"Sigh, job done. Thank you for your assistance." Black bowed to both Alain and Steven. "I have to admit that I underestimated you, Alain. You weren't in the way throughout the fight."

"Thank you for you kind words." Alain answered with a smile.

"At least this time you called me for a good reason." Steven said in a cold manner. "What are we going to do with them now?"

"We will just send them to Mr. Aether. He knows what he has to do." Black stated referring to Gladion by his surname. "There is the PC code where we should send them." He showed them the code written in a piece of paper.

"Ok then, I trust you so here it is." Steven said as he gave him the Beast Ball.

"I think it's better to be the one who takes care of things from now on." Alain claimed as he gave him the other ball too.

"You aren't going to accompany me, right?" Black noticed as both of them acted like their job was done.

"Well, you are part of the police, not me. Also, I have a job to do as the Hoenn Champion." Steven claimed.

"I don't think you need me anymore but if anything new comes up call me I will come from Kalos as fast as I can." Alain claimed.

"That's reassuring. Ok thanks again for your hard job. If I need your help again with another major Ultra Beast invasion I will call you." He said as they parted ways.

As he kept walking he saw from his tracker device that there were still faint signs of Ultra Aura around Sinnoh.

"I guess I'm not leaving the region anytime soon." He sighed.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	55. Bad Omens

**Chapter 55:** **Bad Omens**

* * *

 **Route 209**

Ash and Lillie started travelling again with their next destination being Veilstone City. In the whole route there were many people who were coming back and forth to visit Hearthome City or Solaceon Town. As a result, many wild Pokemon were hiding instead to avoid contact with humans.

While Lillie was in high spirits due to the last night, she noticed that Ash who was walking ahead on his own wasn't looking good. Throughout their walk, he was looking down most of the time, ignoring his surroundings and hiding his face using his hat. She thought about asking him what is going on but she decided to give him some space instead.

Both of them saw a tall tower which Ash didn't seem to recognize.

"What is this tower?" Lillie muttered.

"It seems you are not from Sinnoh, young lady." An old man who was passing by heard her.

"No, I am not. You must be native so you could probably tell us about it." Lillie admitted it without second thought with Ash approaching the old man to hear what he has to say.

"Indeed I am, this is the Lost Tower. It used to be a graveyard for Pokemon. Trainers throughout the Sinnoh region were coming here to say goodbye to their deceased partners. But then three years ago the whole tower was occupied by a bunch of people who turned the place into a prison destroying all the tombstones. Their presence was so dangerous that people who wanted to visit Heathome City had to take other longer routes. Later, when Hearthome City and Solaceon Town's Officer Jennies and members of the International Police tried to secure the tower, they found only dead bodies of those people and their prisoners' too. Now, the tower as you see is damaged and abandoned since it's too dangerous to approach. It's really a shame since I used to go there to visit my poor Glameow in my younger days." The old man fully explained what was going on.

"That is really heartbreaking. Thanks a lot for sharing this story with us, kind sir." Lillie bowed to the old man.

"No need to thank me, young lady. It's always nice to see younger people showing interest in sightseeing. Take care youngsters." Said the old man as he left.

"Ash, were you even listening at all?" Lillie asked Ash who was staring at the tower.

"Yeah… I did. It was pretty sad but that man stated that no one visits the place anymore. I think I saw someone entering inside though." Ash claimed with a cold tone. "Maybe we should check this out."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lillie sounded reluctant.

"Not really but I think I have seen that person before." Ash stated and headed towards the tower. "You can stay outside if you don't feel like it. We aren't going to see a pleasant sight inside after all if everything that man said is true."

"No, I'm ok. I will be right behind you."

Both of them entered inside the tower. The place just like the elder stated earlier was abandoned. Broken pieces from the tombstones where scattered around too showing while there were cracks and holes on the walls. There were also jails that had skeletons in them. The person Ash noticed entering wasn't around but there was a staircase which led to the next floor.

"Let's go upstairs." Ash stated with Lillie reluctantly responding with a nod.

They reached the top of the tower where the man, Ash saw was looking down at something.

"Why are you following me, Ash?" The man said.

"I knew it was you, Joseph." Ash nonchalantly revealed who that guy was.

"Told you not calling me that…"

"Joseph? Who is that?" Lillie was puzzled.

Black then turned around revealing his face. "It's good to see that you are doing well, Ms. Aether."

"I really cannot say the same thing about you, Mr. Black! How dare you treat Ash like trash after what he did back in Johto?!" Lillie became angry once she recognized.

"Lillie, that's ok. This belongs to the past. Right, Joseph?" Ash said but Black ignored both of them looking at his tracker making Lillie even angrier.

"So after all, you have nothing to-?!"

"Lillie, could you leave us both alone for a bit if you don't mind? I would like to talk to him in private." Ash interrupted her drawing Black's attention too.

"Oh ok, I will wait outside." Lillie said and menacingly glared at Black before she makes her leave.

"Thank you." Ash said to her and then looked at the man in front of him. "Your relationship with her seems to be in tatters."

"There is not much to talk about that. I and Ms. Aether are just acquaintances because of the International Police and Aether Foundation's collaboration. I maintain a closer relationship with her brother since he is the one I talk most of the time whenever I visit the place. With Ms. Aether we are just exchanging a 'hi'. But I'm sure this isn't what you want to talk about."

"Yeah even though I'm wondering why you are addressing her by her surname now unlike back then there are more important things to discuss. I want you to do me a favor."

"I use both first and last name but when I'm talking to her I use the latter." Black answered the first pointless question. "Now why would I accept?"

"Because I know you aren't a bad person despite your attitude so I know I can entrust you this." Ash then revealed an envelope from his backpack.

"What is this?" Black asked as he took it.

"Just open it."

"Sigh, fine…"

Black started reading the letter that was inside but the more he read the more freaked out he seemed to be.

"What… the fuck… is this? Why would you write something like that?! Explain yourself!" Black said as he grabbed him from his collar.

"I'm really sick. Last evening I saw visions from the past and saw events which either I didn't remember or I was acting out of character. Throughout the whole thing I had a strong headache and saw my eyes changing color for a moment through a mirror. I had another incident like this a few days ago and have many nightmares almost every night too. I know it sounds crazy but something is really wrong with me." Ash revealed.

"Does Ms. Aether know anything about this?"

"She saw signs of this before. I'm trying to hide it but I'm sure she is already aware that I'm not well. And it's not only that. I feel I am overflowed with negative emotions and thoughts that I'm unable to suppress. I sense pain, sorrow, fear, fury… Sounds weird but I cannot explain it otherwise." Ash claimed making Black feel uneasy.

"And… what do you want me to do?"

"Just keep that envelope and give it to a friend of mine in case I don't make it."

"Don't say that so casually!"

"Also, could you tell Lillie to return back to Alola? She is not going to listen to me. Also, don't say anything about that envelope."

"Why do you want her to leave?"

"Right now, only two things are helping retain my sanity. Pikachu's current situation and my friends' well-being. If Lillie stays close to me, I'm afraid for the worst to happen." Ash revealed as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Look, if neither even you nor her brother can change her mind, then no one else can. And she is gonna berate me further instead." Black stated.

"Just give it a try." Ash insisted.

Black sighed. "Fine… but don't expect too much and this will bring you more trouble instead."

"Thanks…" Ash said and then looked around this place. "Who destroyed this graveyard?"

"It seems you know something about the Lost Tower. It was the cult." Black revealed.

"I figured." Ash sighed.

"I'm going outside. My job here is done." Black claimed as he went ahead.

"Why did you come here for?"

"It's classified." Black responded without a second thought.

"Right… I will stay here for a bit if you don't mind." Ash said as he checked the place.

"Whatever." Black said but when he was about to go downstairs he stopped for a moment. "About back then, I'm sorry for that punch. I was really angry that I lost some partners of mine and couldn't hold myself so I lashed out at you. I lost every right I had over your irresponsible action."

"Don't mind it. I kinda deserved that for acting so recklessly anyway. As I said earlier it belongs to the past."

Black smiled before he makes his leave. Once he exited the tower he encountered Lillie who was waiting outside.

"Why isn't Ash with you?" Lillie asked him while still maintaining her menacing look.

"He wanted to check the place a bit more." Black hastily responded.

"Ok then, I will join him." Lillie said as she proceeded to go inside.

"Wait, Ms. Aether." Black said but Lillie ignored him. "You should go back to Alola." Then she stopped.

"Why should I do that?"

"Ash is not well. You are putting yourself in danger if you stay close to him any longer."

"Where did that come from? I know he doesn't look well. One more of a reason to not leave him alone. Are you done spouting nonsense?"

"Look, I don't want to have any more involvement in this. Ash himself begged me to tell you that."

"And are you expecting me to believe you?!"

"Believe whatever you want. But because I treasure the good relationship I have with your brother if something is wrong please give me a call and I will come to help. He gave me your number for that."

"What?! I swear I'm going to chew him out the next time we will talk!"

"Sigh, here." Suddenly Lillie's cellphone started ringing and then stopped. "This is my number so make sure to not delete it. Anyway, I'm leaving because I have a job to do. Take care." The agent said and left with Lillie attempting to enter the tower again only for Ash to come out.

"Gary, it's me. We have a big problem. You should come as fast as you can to Sinnoh. Contact Mr. Aether too. He needs to know." Black was speaking to Gary through his phone while revealing a mysterious old book he found at the tower before he disappears.

"Ash!" Lillie once she saw him run at him and gave him a big hug.

"What was that for?" Ash chuckled a bit. It was the first time of this day he actually looked a bit happy.

"Black told me that you want me to go back to Alola?! Please tell me he's lying!" Lillie asked him looking him straight in the eyes but the latter averted his gaze and didn't say anything.

"Don't tell me…"

"I'm sorry, Lillie. If you stay with me I'm afraid that something really bad might happen to you. I won't be able to forgive myself. I just want you to be safe." Ash revealed still looking away.

Then that moment Ash felt Lillie tightening her hug making him look at her again.

"Lillie, are you crying?" Ash stared at her green watering eyes.

"It's nothing. I was just moved by what you said to me just now. Whatever you are going we can overcome this together, Ash. I promised you that I will be with you and check up on you. I'm not going to break that promise. Never…" Lillie looked more determined than ever before to help him.

"Thanks for that, Lillie." Ash said as he started wiping off of her tears. "But I don't want to involve you any more in this. I have to do this myself."

"I'm not going to let you even if you keep insisting on that." Lillie said that with a smile.

"I was sure you were going to say that… I wish I had at least half of your own optimism." Ash returned the smile. "Anyway, time is flying. We should keep moving."

"You are right. Let's go."

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Three people with black outfits were spying from afar the International Police HQ.

"We have finally found it." Said one of them who was using binoculars.

"Yeah I think we should inform our boss right now." The other one stated.

"We have company." The third one who was checking the perimeter said.

Two guys who wore grey outfits and had their mouths covered were approaching.

"So it seems you did our job already." One of the two guys claimed and started laughing.

"I severely doubt you even bothered to search for the police's base." The grunt who held the binoculars claimed.

"It doesn't matter what you think." The other man stated.

"I cannot wait for this temporary alliance to end." He claimed one of the opposing team.

"Right back at you! Team Rocket and Team Plasma's ambitions are opposing after all!" Said the guy who belonged in the latter group.

"Exactly. The moment we get our leaders back, it's a war all over again! The police is already weakened as it is while the cult has abandoned its former territories. I doubt you can call them an underground empire right now like we used to years ago." One of the three Team Rocket grunts stated.

"That is true. Let's head back to the camp." The Team Plasma grunt stated.

The five grunts left the place and headed to a small camp that the allied rogue members of the former Team Rocket and Team Plasma were gathered.

Three Team Rocket Executive along with five old men dressed as priests having the Team Plasma emblem on them appeared.

"Anything new?" The Team Rocket Executive asked.

"We have located their base, sir." One of the Team Rocket grunts stated as he gave a map device of his where he had marked the location.

"Good job. Now we have to think of an invasion plan. The base's location is making the whole thing more difficult. Being surrounded from two sides by sea is not really helpful." The Executive claimed and then looked at one of the other two Team Rocket Admins. "Petrel, your mastery in disguises should come in handy here."

"I'm not sure, Archer. Going there by myself even with a disguise sounds like a suicide." Petrel looked doubtful about the whole thing.

"Don't forget the Shadow Triad, young man. They might not be very active lately but there are masters of stealth. No one else can be compared to them and can disguise themselves too." One of the five old men claimed.

"What are you talking about, Gorm?" One of them suddenly snapped. "Why should we give our private force to them? The Shadow Triad should only offer their services as guardians for us the Sages in case something bad happens to us!"

"Here you go again with your meddling, Zinzolin! We aren't going to accomplish anything if we keep this kind of mindset! We have to take risks if we want to succeed! And let me remind you something! The Shadow Triad is not our own guardians. They belong to Ghetsis. I wish Rood was here to calm you down from this outbursts of yours like he used to."

"Don't even mention that traitor, Bronius! That useless idiot decided to abandon us and side with N and be part of his own bastardized Team Plasma that does 'good deeds' to the people of Unova. There is no point talking about traitors here." Zinzolin protested to Bronius.

"Just stop it! This is going nowhere if we keep arguing. We offered an alliance to free Giovanni, Pierce, Ghetsis, Dr. Zager and Colress and bring down the police once and for all. If you cannot reach into an agreement then we are going by ourselves to free our own people." Archer interrupted them.

"I would like to have the Shadow Triad to back me up to be honest. They would make my infiltration easier while I will be looking for the building's control panel." Petrel stated.

"Well then let's vote! Should the Shadow Triad take part of the plan? If you say yes, raise your hand!" Zinzolin said and kept his hand down.

The other four Sages raised their hands instead.

"Even you two, Giallo and Ryuku?" Zinzolin was surprised that he no one agreed with him.

"Sorry, Zinzolin but we have to compromise." Giallo claimed.

"I agree. This is not time to be picky after all." Ryuku added too.

"And there we have it." Archer said with a satisfied look in his eyes. "So are you ok with that Proton? You haven't said anything." Then he stared at the other Team Rocket Executive who was staying silent the whole time covering his look with his hat.

"I don't mind. As long as I can play with those rotten cops during our invasion I'm perfectly fine with it." He claimed and let out a devilish smile.

"This is the answer I wanted to hear from you. Now, it's time to tell you in full detail what I have in mind."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	56. Ash vs Lucian

**Chapter 56: Ash vs Lucian**

* * *

 **Veilstone City**

Ash and Lillie decided to not stay at Solaceon Town and arrived at the city in one day since they didn't make any stops throughout the way. It was already night.

"Can we go to the Pokemon Center already? I don't remember when it was the last time I walked that much!" Lillie complained as she sat down on the ground.

"Well I guess I pushed you too hard today forgetting that you aren't getting used to travelling in a fast pace like this. Sorry about that." Ash apologized.

"I'm not blaming you. I should have asked for a break in Solaceon Town instead but I was confident enough that I could pull this out." She claimed.

"But you actually made it. We reached the city." Ash said with a chuckle.

"Yeah you are right." She proudly said. "But I cannot make any more steps right now!" Then she went back to complaining.

"I guess it cannot be helped." Ash sighed before he turns his back at her and kneels.. "Here, I will give you a piggyback ride to the Pokemon Center."

"Are you sure this is ok to you?!" Lillie looked embarrassed and reluctant at the same time.

"Yeah, don't worry. Just hop on." Ash insisted.

"F-fine then." Lillie then wrapped her hands around his neck while he grabbed her legs before he gets up.

"Are you feeling comfortable?" Ash asked her as he started walking.

"I am the one who should be asking that. I feel like I am a burden to you right now." Lillie responded with an apologetic tone.

"Don't be stupid. I'm glad to have you with me." Ash stated. "Oh, and I can barely feel you on my back. You are like a feather." Then he gave her a compliment.

"You really don't have to pretend about that." She said giggling as she leaned her head on his back.

After a few minutes they arrived at the city's Pokemon Center.

"You can leave me now. I think I can walk for a bit now." Lillie claimed.

"Ok then." Ash said and he let off her legs. "Let's go rent a room."

"Are you sure you want us to stay in the same room again? You were upset the last time."

"That's ok. I got used to that after so many days in Hearthome City." Ash admitted as he rubbed the back of his head. "Let's rent a room and then go out for dinner." He added with her nodding her head in agreement as they both went to talk with Nurse Joey.

* * *

 **Next day - Veilstone Department Store**

"This place looks really fancy." Ash claimed once he entered inside with Lillie.

The whole place was filled with many shelves which had different kind of Pokeballs, potions and other Pokemon accessories.

"The next floor has many clothing stores!" Lillie remarked with excitement.

"Really? There is a basement floor too. I bet this is where Lucian and Flint are." Ash claimed.

"Are you going to challenge them now?" Lillie asked him.

"Yeah I talked with Tracey this morning before you wake up and decided the team I want to use and worked a bit with them as well."

"Good. I will watch your battles and then I will go upstairs to look for clothes." Lillie stated.

"No, go ahead." Ash said which surprised her.

"Wait, why? Don't you want me alongside you?" Lillie looked slightly sad.

"No, no, no, it's not that!" Ash said shaking his hands in denial. "I just want you to spend some quality time with yourself without having to worry about me all the time. You are always with me wherever I'm going so I feel like I'm dragging you along with me for my own personal goal." He explained.

"So you feel guilt for something like that?" Lillie asked rhetorically with a surprised look. "You can be quite silly sometimes." She giggled then.

"S-shut up…" Ash responded in embarrassment as he averted his gaze and hid his look with his hat.

"Ok then. If that makes you feel better, I will go for shopping and you can find me there once you are done with your matches." Lillie stated as she pointed at the stairs with her thumb.

"Sounds like a plan. Go and enjoy yourself, Lillie! I will meet you later once I get the badges!" Ash said and smiled at her.

"Deal. But before I go, just for good luck." Lillie then gave him a big kiss on the cheek while she gently touched his other cheek with her fingertips before he was able to react or say anything.

"A-ah, th-thanks…" Ash who was totally surprised stuttered with a red flushed face.

" _Why do my body and mind always black out when she does that… but well I cannot deny that it make me feel nice."_

"See you later, Ash!" She said with a heartwarming smile right before she goes upstairs.

Ash once he recovered from the shock, he went downstairs where he saw four Pokemon arenas. There he saw both Flint and Lucian but surprisingly also saw Sunyshore City's Gym Leader Volkner alongside Flint. As he headed there he saw two other Pokemon Trainers leaving visibly disappointed.

" _These guys must have had a hard time against them. Well, I cannot blame them. Still remember how easily I lost against Flint back then."_ He thought before he goes to talk with the two Elite Four members.

"Ash Ketchum, what a surprise?" Flint instantly recognized him and went ahead to shake his hand.

"Long time no see." Ash said with a smile as he shook his hand.

"It's truly being a while." Lucian who saw the two guys talking joined too. "I bet you came here for the badges, right?"

"Exactly! I'm surprised that Volkner is here too." Ash remarked as he looked at him sitting on his chair waving at him.

"Well he wants to participate in the tournament too so he went on his own to collect the badges for a while. Needless to say that he has been qualified." Flint chuckled.

"Really? So the Gym Leaders need to get badges to participate there too. Sounds a bit ironic since they are supposed to hand them." Ash laughed a bit once he made that comment.

"I cannot disagree with that. It feels weird in the beginning." Volkner said as he got up. "I'm here as a referee to my buddy's matches." He stated as he placed hand on Flint's shoulder.

"So who would you like to challenge first?" Lucian asked Ash.

"Hmm…" Ash tried to decide but he started losing his temper. "Argh, I cannot decide! I would like to challenge you both at the same time! I have done this before." Ash suggested.

"Sorry, but we cannot accept that. You aren't the only one here who comes to challenge us." Flint revealed.

"I understand." Ash said with a disappointed look.

"Well, I will take you on now in a three on three battle and you can battle Flint later. How does that sound?" Lucian suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Ash said with Flint nodding its head as well.

"I will be the referee." Volkner as he took his position right before Lucian and Ash took theirs.

"This is a three on three battle between the Sinnoh Elite Four member Lucian against the challenger Ash Ketchum. You may release your first Pokemon!"

"Girafarig, you are first!"

"Scraggy, I choose you!"

Both trainers called out their first Pokemon.

"You may go first." Lucian proudly offered Ash the first turn.

"Ok, Scraggy use Focus Blast!"

Scraggy created a yellow orb which threw at Girafarig.

"Use Agility to dodge!"

Girafarig moved fast that the Scraggy's attack missed.

"Feint Attack!"

Scraggy then disappeared and showed up behind Girafarig landing a direct hit.

"Girafarig respond with Stomp!"

With its back legs Girafarig hit Scraggy pushing it back.

"Scraggy let's go for it! With our full power!" Ash's Z-Ring start glowing.

Scraggy started running at Girafarig at tremendous speed ready to attack with its head.

" **BREAKNECK BLITZ!"**

"Use Double Hit!"

Girafarig's front legs turned white and used its right leg to sweep Scraggy's legs causing it to cancel the Z-move and lose its balance and then hit it on the stomach with its left one sending it flying back.

"How is that possible? What kind of training did he apply on his Pokemon to achieve such precision to pull out something like this?" Ash muttered in frustration.

"I have tons of experience with Z-Moves. You can stop a Z-Move head on with the right momentum. Relying on one time attacks like this can end up being double-edge swords which might make you lose the match." Lucian claimed as he fixed his glasses.

"Scraggy can you keep going?!" Ash worryingly yelled but his Pokemon got up and nodded its head.

"Girafarig go with Double Hit again!"

"We don't have any other choice! Hi-Jump Kick!"

Scraggy's knee turned white and jumped high aiming at Girafarig.

"Girafarig cancel your attack and use Agility!"

Girafarig started running fast making Scraggy misses its target and crashes its knee dealing major damage.

"Now use Stomp!"

Girafarig then stopped in front of Scraggy which was struggling to get up and finished it off by hitting on the back of its head.

"Scraggy is unable for battle. Girafarig wins!"

"Thank you, Scraggy. Have a nice long rest." Ash then grabbed his next Pokeball. "Leavanny, I choose you!"

"Girafarig use Psybeam!"

A blue beam with multicolored particles was directed at Leavanny which didn't faze at all.

"Block it with X-Scissor!"

Leavanny used his glowing leaf-like arms to defend himself for the beam. The attack initially pushed him back but managed to successfully fend it off.

"Girafarig go with Stomp!"

"Bind its legs with String Shot!"

The insectoid Pokemon shot a string from his mouth around its legs causing it to fall down.

"Now swing it around!"

"Try to free your legs quickly!"

Leavanny then started slamming Girafarig into the ground till the string broke and Girafarig managed to escape.

"Leavanny use Energy Ball now!"

The green ball hit the giraffe Pokemon before it was able to get up and escape in time losing its consciousness.

"Girafarig is unable for battle. Leavanny wins!"

"You did well my friend." Lucian said with a smile to his Pokemon once he recalled it. "Bronzong, your turn!"

"Leavanny fire another Energy Ball!"

"Use Gyro Ball to repel it!"

Bronzong started spining its body which was glowing light blue negating the green ball.

" _String Shot won't work here."_ Ash thought before he gives his next command. "Leavanny go for X-Scissor!"

"Blast it with Flash Cannon!"

The silver cannon hit Leavanny which guarded himself with his X-Scissor. The attack exhausted him though.

"Now go with Psychic!"

"Leavanny use String Shot on the ground!"

" _What is he planning?!"_ Lucian thought that moment.

Bronzong with its power raised Leavanny on the air and slammed it into the ground but the result Lucian was expecting didn't come since Leavanny endured the damage and got up quickly.

" _I get it now. The String Shot from earlier worked as a cushion and eased Leavanny's fall. That's… genious!"_

"Now use Razor Leaf!"

Leavanny unleashed from its body sharp-edged leaves which hit the surprised Bronzong.

"That's the way! Proceed with a super effective X-Scissor!"

The insectoid Pokemon then landed a second hit at Bronzong which fell down for a moment but managed to get up.

"Bronzong use another Flash Cannon!"

"Leavanny defend again with X-Scissor!"

"This won't work this time." Lucian claimed.

Leavanny this time couldn't hold back the attack and was knocked out.

"Leavanny is unable for battle! Bronzong wins!"

"You did well, Leavanny. Rest for now." Ash praised his defeated Pokemon. "Ok, everything depends on you, Greninja!"

The amphibious Pokemon appeared.

"Bronzong use Flash Cannon!"

Use Double Team and prepare a Night Slash attack!"

Greninja create copies which each one of them held a couple of purple kunais. The silver beam hit one of the clones.

"Use Iron Defense!"

Bronzong minimized the damage but it was still big enough to push it back.

"Water Shuriken!"

"Try to avoid them!"

Bronzong managed to avoid two of them but got hit by other three. It fainted.

"Bronzong is unable for battle! Greninja is the winner!"

"Well then, you did well thus far. No one made me use this one today!" Lucian said as he revealed his latest Pokemon which was Gallade.

After that he rolled up his sleeve, revealing a Mega Ring but Ash didn't look surprised. "Ok, Gallade! Let's go for it! Mega-Evolve!" Once the Mega Evolution energy's light subsided Mega Gallade was seen taking a battle stance.

"Well you aren't the only one who has tricks up his sleeve. Greninja let's show them what we are made of!"

Greninja was covered in water veil for a second before it reveals its Ash-Greninja form.

"Hmm, so the rumors about a trainer owning a special Greninja were true after all." Lucian smirked at the sight.

"That's so cool! I'm envious, Lucian! I wish I was the one battling there." Flint who had just finished a battle with another was fired up at the sight.

"Wait, till I finish my match. Then, he is yours." Lucian said to him.

"Enough talking! Greninja use Water Shuriken!"

"Destroy it with Psycho Cut!"

Ash-Greninja unleashed its big upgraded shuriken at Mega Gallade which destroyed it easily with the pink crescent-like blade he fired from his arms.

"Greninja go with Night Slash!"

Ash-Greninja covered the space between the two Pokemon in an instant slashing Mega Gallade on his chest.

"Now follow it with Aerial Ace!"

Mega Gallade took another hit by Ash-Greninja's glowing kick and fell back.

"Don't stop here! Use Night Slash!"

"Drain Punch now!"

Mega Gallade dodged Ash-Greninja's attack and punched it with a white glowing punch which absorbed its energy and knock it back.

"Argh!" Ash shared Greninja's pain too. "Greninja let's go with another Water Shuriken!"

"This doesn't work! Destroy it with Psycho Cut just like earlier!"

The result was the same just like earlier.

" _What should I do?"_ Ash was staring frustrated at Mega Gallade white trying to think what to do next.

"If you aren't going to make a move, I will take the lead! Stone Edge!"

Mega Gallade punched the ground and blue sharpened stones emerged from the ground.

"Greninja dodge and attack with Night Slash!"

Ash-Greninja using its speed rushed at Mega Gallade which looked calm despite the intense fight.

"Leaf Blade!"

Mega Gallade's arms glowed green this time and clashed with Ash-Greninja's purple kunais. Both Pokemons started trading blows but no one seemed to gain the upper hand.

"This leads nowhere. Take a step back!"

"You too, Greninja!"

Both Pokemon retreated and started staring each other's movements as they started walking in circles.

"Double Team and then Water Shuriken!"

Suddenly Ash-Greninja created copies and all of them fired their shurikens at point-blank range making it impossible for Mega Gallade to dodge and caused it to kneel in pain.

" _This is the chance to end this otherwise we are done!"_

"Now Aerial Ace!"

"Stone Edge!"

When Ash-Greninja tried to strike Mega Gallade with its foot, its leg stuck at the sharpened stone that emerged and got trapped.

"Break the stone with your shuriken quick!"

"Leaf Blade on its arm!"

Once the amphibious Pokemon attempted to pull the shuriken from its back Mega Gallade slashed its arm which made it lose the grip.

"It's over…" Lucian announced once his Pokemon kept its blades on Ash-Greninja's neck while Ash looked helpless holding his hand.

"I don't-! Ugh!" Before he could finish his sentence Mega Gallade slashed many times Ash-Greninja in an instant with Leaf Blade.

"Ko…ga!"

His Pokemon reverted back to its regular form while it was collapsing. Ash lost his balance too from the pain as well.

"Greninja is unable for battle! Gallade wins and Lucian is the victor of this match!" Volkner announced the result.

"Thanks, Greninja. You did well." Ash said as he recalled it back while still being down.

"It was a nice battle. I really enjoy edit." Lucian approached and offered his hand to help him get up.

"Thanks. I wish I was calmer at the end. I lost my concentration…" Ash said as he grabbed his forehead looked puzzled.

"Well yeah I have to say that you were. You looked quite unsure and hesitant during the final round like you lacked confidence." Lucian stated.

"I guess I got frustrated for a bit." Ash claimed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry that much about it. It happens." Lucian said with a smile and then looked at Flint. "Ok, it's your turn now."

"Finally!" Flint said as he approached the two guys. "Ash, are you ready for our match or do you want to take a small break?"

"No, I'm fine. Let's do this right now!" Ash said without second thought with a clenched fist.

"Ok then. Let's go!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	57. The Battle of the Apes

**Chapter 57: The Battle of the Apes**

* * *

"This is a three on three battle between the Sinnoh Elite Four member Flint against the challenger Ash Ketchum. You may release your first Pokemon!" Volkner announced the beginning of the second battle.

"Houndoom! You are first!"

"Squirtle! I choose you!"

"Both of them revealed their first Pokemon.

"Now let's get serious from the get-go!" Flint claimed as he revealed a Key Stone from his pocket which started glowing. "Mega-Evolve! Houndoom!"

The hound Pokemon once the Mega Evolution energy's light subsided, looked ready for battle.

" _Mega Evolution from the very beginning! I have to overcome this first obstacle quickly since I'm expecting his Infernape on stage later. I have to win this battle no matter what otherwise I won't be able to challenge Cynthia."_ Ash was lost in thought for a moment.

"Well since you are not willing to make the first move, I will start! Houndoom use Dark Pulse!"

"Squirtle dodge with Hydro Pump!"

Squirtle managed to successfully avoid the black beam by entering into its shell from where it started flying by blasting its Hydro Pump which hit Mega Houndoom across the face.

"Houndoom go with Flamethrower this time!"

"Squirtle perform the same move once again!"

Mega Houndoom's Flamethrower proved to be faster than Dark Pulse and hit Squirtle before it could repeat its last move.

"Good job, Houndoom! Go with that once again!"

"Squirtle don't falter! Use Rapid Spin to dodge and attack!"

" _So he's relying on counterattacks since he is aware of the power gap between the two. I wonder why he doesn't switch his Pokemon instead. Is he all that confident?"_

Squirtle entered inside its shell and started spinning with speed towards Mega Houndoom.

"Sludge Bomb!"

Mega Houndoom spat a big brown glob of sludge which hit Squirtle's shell but it didn't change its trajectory and got hit across the face once again. Purple bubbles started coming from Squirtle once came out from its shell.

"Dammit, Squirtle has gotten poisoned." Ash muttered before he gives his next command. "Use Skull Bash!"

Squirtle jumped at Mega Houndoom and slammed its head into the latter's which made it cry in pain.

"Now Squirtle blast Mega Houndoom with Water Gun!"

At point blank range Squirtle was able to land another direct hit at Mega Houndoom which stumbled for a moment while the Water-type Pokemon took damage from the poison.

"Houndoom use Sunny Day!"

Mega Houndoom fired an energy beam from its mouth into the air. The beam created harsh sunlight but Mega Houndoom looked like its energy was getting drained once the harsh sunlight appeared something that Ash noticed.

"Squirtle use Rapid Spin!"

"Flamethrower!"

A boosted Flamethrower grazed Squirtle's shell which hit Mega Houndoom once again but managed to endure the damage. Then it suddenly fainted and reverted to its original form while Squirtle took further damage from the poison.

"Houndoom is unable to battle. Squirtle wins!"

"Good job, Squirtle!"

"Squir…tle" It cried but struggled due to poison.

"Thank you partner. You can rest now." Flint recalled his Pokemon.

"It wasn't my Pokemon's attack that knocked out yours, right?" Ash asked Flint confused.

"Ha, you noticed! Well my Houndoom's original ability is Flash Fire but when it is in its Mega Form then it changes into Solar Power. It greatly increases the Pokemon's firepower during harsh sunlight yet at the same time drains its energy considerably." Flint explained.

"I get it. That makes sense." Ash stated. "I did lots of studying those last ten years yet I still have lots of things to learn." He humbly claimed.

"I'm glad that I taught you something here. But don't forget, the match is not over yet. Magmortar you are next!"

"Squirtle use Water Gun!"

The poisoned Squirtle landed a direct hit at Magmortar but wasn't affected much since the attack was weakened by the weather status.

"End the round with Solar Beam!"

With the help of the weather Magmortar suddenly fired from its cannon the Solar Beam which knocked out Squirtle instantly.

"Squirtle is unable to battle. Magmortar wins!"

"Thank you Squirtle, you did well. You can rest now." Ash praised his Pokemon once he recalled it. "Noivern, I choose you!"

The wyvern Pokemon took a battle stance.

"Magmortar use Flamethrower!"

"Noivern dodge it and use Boomburst!"

Noivern successfully dodge and knocked over Magmortar with a swirly supersonic blue wave.

"That was interesting." Flint looked surprised at the attack. "Magmortar use Thunderbolt!"

The giant Fire-type Pokemon used its cannon to fire a Thunderbolt which hit Noivern while it was trying to avoid the attack and fell down. Meanwhile, the harsh sunlight subsided.

"Noivern can you keep up?"

"Vern!" His Pokemon nodded without a second thought.

"Ok then! Use Acrobatics!"

Noivern's body started glowing blue as it was rushing at his opponent.

"Go with another Thunderbolt!"

Noivern with its speed managed to avoid getting electrocuted again and tackled its opponent which was pushed back.

"Now Dragon Claw!"

Noivern's claws turned green and slashed Magmortar before it was able to overcome the shock from the first attack but managed to endure the damage.

"Hyper Beam!"

Magmortar quickly responded with a giant beam which hit Noivern before it could increase the distance and crashed into the wall.

"Noivern!" Ash worryingly yelled at it but the latter managed to get up too but its legs were shaking.

" _Thank goodness. Luckily, it also seems that Flame Body didn't work on Noivern either. But still…"_ Ash thought watching his Pokemon's legs shaking.

"Now Noivern it's time!" Ash then started his Z-Move pose. "Use your full power!"

" **BREAKNECK BLITZ** **!"**

Noivern with great speed slammed into Magmortar which was unable to dodge due to recharge. Flint's Pokemon couldn't take any more of this and fainted.

"Magmortar is unable to battle. Noivern wins!"

"Yes!" Ash muttered. "Good job, Noivern!"

"Vern!"

"You got me there. I thought that Hyper Beam would have ended the match…" Flint looked surprised from the result but Ash didn't respond and was waiting for Flint's last Pokemon to appear. "Infernape, everything is on you!"

Flint called out his ace for his last Pokemon.

" _Here it is. I knew he was going to keep it last."_

"Noivern use Boomburst!"

Noivern fired another supersonic wave but Infernape dodged it easily without even waiting for its trainer to give the command.

"Let's get closer. Go with Acrobatics!"

Noivern proceeded to tackle its opponent just like it did with Magmortar.

"Mach Punch!"

Noivern was suddenly punched in the face by Infernape canceling its attack.

"Now finish it with Thunder Punch!"

"Noivern counter with Dragon Claw!"

The wyvern Pokemon tried to block the electric punch with its claws but was quickly overpowered and lost consciousness.

"Noivern is unable to battle. Infernape wins!"

"Thank you, my friend. You did an amazing job. You can rest as well." Ash recalled his Pokemon. "Infernape, I choose you!"

Ash's Infernape came out from its Pokeball and stared at Flint's.

"Well, well this is gonna be entertaining. I remember that little fella."

"He is on entirely different level from back then so don't even think about winning easily here." Ash smirked.

"Hmph, we will see. Infernape use Mach Punch!"

"Infernape do the same!"

Flint's Infernape was faster and stroke first cancelling its opponent's Mach Punch.

"Good job, do it again!"

"Dodge and use Dig!"

Ash's Infernape successfully dodged and hid underground.

"Smash the ground with Close Combat!"

Flint's Infernape started punching the ground non-stop causing it to crack and Ash's Infernape was forced to come out.

"Flamethrower!"

Ash's Infernape unleashed his Flamethrower which landed a direct hit at Flint's Infernape but the latter came out unscathed.

"Tch!"

"What did you expect? You should have used your Greninja instead." Flint said with an arrogant tone.

"What was that? Don't underestimate us! Infernape use Flare Blitz!"

"Do the same!"

Both apes hit each other with Flare Blitz but Ash's Infernape was pushed back once again.

"Don't give up! Mach Punch!"

Ash's Infernape managed to punch Flint's across the face and pushed it back.

"Close Combat!"

Flint's Pokemon while initially was failing to punch successfully Ash's managed to deal significant damage to it.

"Flamethrower to fend it off!"

Ash's Infernape once again pushed back Flint's which had the upper hand throughout the fight.

" _I have to find a way to hinder the power gap between the two! I clearly underestimated his Infernape. I have to win no matter what."_ Ash thought nervously.

"Use Dig!"

Infernape then hid underground once again.

"This doesn't work on us! Use Close Combat just like before!"

Flint's Infernape then once again started punching the ground non-stop while Ash smirked at that moment.

"You're open! Use Flare Blitz!"

The field started heating up and fire erupted out of the floor hitting Flint's Infernape and sent it flying in advance.

"What the-?"

"Now use Mach Punch!"

Ash's Infernape took the upper hand and hit Flint's which was unable to react.

"Do it again!"

"Grab its arm and use Thunder Punch!"

Flint's Pokemon successfully dodged and disabled Infernape's arm before it punches it with its electric fist on its belly which sent it flying back.

"Infernape can you continue?" Ash looked concerned since his Pokemon wasn't moving.

"Ash's Infernape is-"

"Stop right there, Volkner!" Flint interrupted him before he could announce the result.

Suddenly, Infernape got up.

"AAAAARGH!"

Its eyes became red and the fire on its head extended.

"This brings back memories." Volkner chuckled.

" _It got me there for a moment. But still, that means that Infernape is reaching its limit. I have to end this now."_

"Now I'm fired up! Infernape go with another Thunder Punch!"

"Use Flamethrower!"

Ash's Infernape pushed back Flint's without much trouble.

"What the-? So easily?!"

"Mach Punch!"

"Use Mach Punch as well!"

Both Pokemon punched each other at the same time.

"Flare Blitz!"

"You too!"

The two apes clashed once again but Ash's Infernape overpowered its opponent which fell back. Then Flint's Infernape's eyes got red as well.

"So it pushed you that hard, huh?" Flint stated once he saw his own Infernape activating Blaze too but it was looking nowhere near as destructive as Ash's.

"Use Flare Blitz!"

"Use Dig to dodge it!"

" _If I try to take it straight on now in this state, it will end up badly. I have to stall and look for openings!"_

Ash's Pokemon hid underground in time.

"You cannot hide forever! Close Combat!"

"Use Flare Blitz from underground!"

"Not falling for that for a second time! Jump as high as you can!"

Flint's Infernape bent its legs and jumped before the fire could erupt of the floor.

"Use Mach Punch now!

"Dodge quickly!"

Infernape couldn't hear Ash due to the explosion and the intensity of the moment and as a result it got punched from above by Flint's Pokemon which landed on top of it smashing the former's head into the ground with Mach Punch much to Ash's horror.

"Infernape!" Ash ran towards his Pokemon.

"Ash's Infernape is unable for battle. Flint's Infernape wins and the match goes to Flint."

"You did great, my pal." Flint congratulated his Pokemon before he recalls it.

"You did your best my friend." Ash said as he hugged his Pokemon.

"Ar…gh." Infernape responded with a sad look.

"Don't feel bad. It's my fault for not thinking of a better plan. Here eat this." Ash apologized at his Pokemon and feed it with a Sitrus berry before he recalls it.

"They are moments like this feel bad for being an Elite Four member right now. I would have given you a badge for your effort." Flint claimed as he approached him.

"Thanks." Ash responded but it was evident that this didn't make him feel better.

"It looks like you were hesitating at the end once again." Lucian who was watching the battle stated.

"It looked like this, right?" Ash stated.

"Yeah, sorry for bringing that up again." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's ok. Thanks for pointing that out and for the battle. I will go now." Ash said as he waved at them and proceeded to leave.

"Take care." The three guys said at the same time.

Once he went upstairs he stared at the next floor's stairs were Lillie was.

" _It's better for her to not see me like this… Should I just text her that I don't feel like joining her? No, I will just make her worry instead. I have to think of something. But for now, I just want to be alone."_ Ash thought right before he exits the building.

He kept walking ignoring his surroundings while he was constantly asking himself why he was lacking both confidence and a clear head during the final rounds of both matches. Without him realizing he left the city and sat on a log alone.

The time kept flying but Ash was still struggling to figure out what was going on with him and all those negative feelings that kept bothering him.

*ring* *ring*

Ash's cellphone started ringing.

" _Oh, it must be Lillie… I haven't told her anything yet so she must be worried. I totally forgot to tell her something. I'm really an asshole…"_ Ash claimed as he checked his ringing phone.

"Much to his surprise, it was Brock."

"Hello?" Ash answered.

" _Hey Ash, how are you?"_ Brock asked him with a serious tone.

"Far from good right now…"

" _Sorry to hear that."_

"I bet you called me about Pikachu right?"

" _Yeah. I'm sorry Ash but you need to know about this. Pikachu developed a sudden fever."_

"What the? Explain!" Ash asked with a panicked look.

" _We assumed that everything was normal but it seems that Pikachu's wounds were already infected despite the fact we cleaned and healed the scratches and cuts on its body. His wounds were left untreated for a long time before we came for his rescue. I'm afraid this is another reason that Pikachu fell into a coma in the first place."_ Brock explained.

"Please tell me you can do something about it!" Ash pleaded for his help while tears started running down from his eyes.

" _I am trying my best, Ash. Pikachu is my friend too. But this is a battle Pikachu has to give as well. If the fever keeps rising, then this may result in a possible brain damage which might-"_ Suddenly the line was cut off.

"Wait, Brock! What's going to happen?! BROCK!"

* * *

 **A few minutes ago - International Police's HQ**

Gary accompanied by three officers was walking in the halls averting his gaze around.

"Mr. Oak, I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you had a conversation with Mr. Black to meet him in Sinnoh." An officer who was passing by talked to him.

"I was planning to but I remembered I have to do something important first before I take my leave. By the way since you are here, can you tell me where is the control panel room? Mr. Black told me that he wants me to investigate something from there first before I leave and I have forgotten where it is. The whole base is huge and I tend to get lost apart from my own lab and Black's office." Gary stated in embarrassment.

"Sure, but the officers who accompany you don't know where the control panel room is?"

"We are always supposed to guard the rooftops so we were never called to do a job somewhere else. We are deeply sorry for our ignorance." One of the three officers who accompanied Gary stated and then apologized with a bow.

"Really, you don't have to feel bad about that. I mean I also don't know everything about this base just like all the low-ranked officers. But I can help you with that. Take a right turn on the fourth corner from here and then on the second corner turn left. You will find the door there."

"Thanks a lot, we will be on our way." Gary said as he followed his instructions.

Once they found the room they entered inside. The whole place surprisingly was also full of screen monitors which showed the base's security cameras' recordings and four officers who were in charge of the surveillance.

"Didn't expect to see that the control panel room and the monitoring room were in the exact same place." Gary stated with a surprised look.

"Mr. Oak, how can we help you?" One of the officers got up from his position and asked him.

"Eh, nothing important. I'm just here to inspect the room. That's an order from Mr. Black." He claimed.

"Ok. Do your job. We won't bother you." The officer said as he returned to his position.

"Thanks."

Suddenly one of the four officers in the room checked a monitor which showed that Gary was actually getting on board a helicopter which took off a few minutes ago.

"Guys, arrest that guy! He is an imposter!" The officer stood up and pointed at Gary much to everyone's surprise.

"What the hell are you talking about? Gary looked offended.

"I just saw a footage from a few minutes ago! The actual Gary left the base a few minutes ago!"

"Well it cannot be helped, guys." The imposter confessed and tore off his mask revealing his face. It was Petrel from Team Rocket.

The three officers who accompanied him removed their clothes revealing their ninja attire and their long white hair. It was the Shadow Triad.

"Someone should inform the higher ups!" One of the officer said.

"You aren't going to do anything." One of the three member of the triad stated and the three of them unleashed six Bisharp.

"Take everyone out with Night Slash!" x3

"ARGH!"

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

Some of them managed to shout before they get slashed by Bisharp's blades and lose consciousness from pain and blood loss.

"What's going on out there? Open the door!" Some of the officers just hitting the door which Petrel sealed from a computer.

"We took care of the room's cameras in case there is another monitoring room. So what are we going to do now?" One member of the Shadow Triad asked Petrel.

"Just destroy everything around here. Not only the security systems but the power and signal themselves will go down as well which will cause a massive distress in the base. Once our combined forces from the outside notice the blackout they will invade."

"Ok then. Bisharp destroy everything here."

One of the Bisharp nodded and along with the other five went ahead to do the job.

"Great! This will remark the beginning of a new era along with the end of the International Police!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	58. Invasion

**Chapter 58: Invasion**

* * *

 **Veilstone Department Store**

Lillie after deciding to not buy anything new, she decided to go and cheer for Ash during his matches instead to surprise him.

As she headed downstairs where Lucian and Flint were, there was no sight of him which made her suspicious.

"E-excuse me?" Lillie reluctantly tried to get their attention.

"Hi there, miss. Are you here for a match?" Flint asked her.

"Um, no. I would like to ask if by any chance a trainer named Ash Ketchum was here. I'm friend of his." She straightforwardly asked them.

"Ash? Yes, he had a match with me and Lucian over there and then he left like an hour ago." He answered which confirmed her suspicions.

"Did… he lose?"

"Yeah, both matches. He tried to act like everything was ok but it was obvious that he was quite upset over the result." He claimed.

"I-I see. I will go find him then. Thanks." Lillie bowed before she was about to make her leave.

"Is everything ok?" Lucian who saw that something felt wrong asked her.

"I… really hope so." Lillie without looking back answer before she leaves.

"Oi, wait! What do you mean by that?" Flint tried to stop her but she had already left.

" _Where did he go? It's impossible to ask people here since the whole department store is crowded and even if I try to give an accurate description of him, they won't be able to help me. I should have stayed with him despite what he said back then. What should I do now? I'm worried."_ She was panicky trying to think of something but to no avail as she exited the store.

"As expected, he is not picking up." She stated nervously as she was trying to contact him but then her eyes locked on a certain number she had on the phone.

" _I cannot believe I'm this desperate."_ She thought as she sighed before she makes another call.

" _Hello?"_

"It's me, Lillie. I need your help, Mr. Black." Lillie revealed who just called.

" _How can I help you, Ms. Aether?"_

"It's about Ash! There is no sight of him! I want you to join me and help me find him!" Lillie said in a demanding tone.

" _I was afraid of that."_ He sighed over the phone.

"What do you mean by that?"

" _I will explain later. First tell me where you are currently."_

"I'm in the western gate of Veilstone City! When should I expect you to come over?"

" _I never said I'm coming. I'm in the middle of a job right now."_ Black refused.

"What are you talking about?! You were the one told me to call you if something went wrong! Are you that dishonest?!" Lillie started losing her temper.

" _I said I'm going to help you, that doesn't mean I'm going to be present! Since you gave me your location I will inform the people who I have talked with to visit the city and help you! So, for now try to stay calm and if you happen to see Ash avoid any interaction with him! That's a warning!"_

"And do what?! What are you hiding?!" She asked him frustrated.

" _If my suspicions are correct, you will understand once you see him."_

"That doesn't answer my question! You are being vague the whole time! You haven't also told me who is coming instead of you and when they are expected to come!"

" _I have been told not to say anything but you know them very well. You don't have to worry about that. But I have no idea when they will arrive. Just be patient."_

"I have had enough. There is no reason to keep wasting my time with you and trusting you when you are not being serious about the whole situation. Ash needs help and you are messing with me instead but I guess it's my fault for expecting things from you. Well I don't need this so-called 'help' of yours! We are done!"

" _Ms. Aether wait-!"_

Lillie then hang up and started looking for Ash again.

* * *

 **With Ash**

Ash who was broken inside kneeled and faced the ground with tears falling from his eyes as he dropped down his phone.

"There is no signal…" He muttered as he tried to call back Brock but in vain. "What have I done to deserve all this?" He continued and then punched the ground.

" _I warned you this was going to happen yet you ignored me."_ The mysterious voice suddenly emerged after a long time of absence.

"Y-you… it's your fault… everything was fine before you appear." Ash answered but couldn't bring himself to sound angry.

" _It was? Why don't you see what brought you in this situation in the first place? And I told you before that I was always with you."_

"Then tell me what I did wrong then…"

" _You thought you could do everything as long as you had your friends with you! And then you saw what happened to Pikachu! The moment a friend of yours was injured you fell apart just like ten years ago! Your friends are your biggest weakness, Ash! Do you remember what those Elite Four members said? That you hesitated! You hesitated because you were scared about your Pokemon ending up like Pikachu or even Heracross! Your own actions brought you in this mess!"_ The voice revealed.

"I don't take anything seriously that comes from you!" Ash retorted frustrated.

" _Really? So, for how long you are going to keep arguing with yourself?"_

"My…self?"

" _Do I really need to make myself clear? Well then let me finally introduce myself. I'm actually part of you or more like the embodiment of all your negative thoughts! Those feelings you had sorrow, fear, pain, fury everything. It was me all along!"_ The voice revealed which made Ash's eyes to widen.

"And you are expecting me to believe such crap?!" Ash yelled frustrated at the reveal.

" _It doesn't matter if you believe me or not. You were the one who gave me the power to emerge from your subconsciousness giving me a free will."_

"I did? Don't kid yourself…"

" _You are either ignorant or just refuse to accept the truth. You gave me that power by using Aura recklessly. You thought that just by training in the ways of the Aura without having a master or a guide you could possibly solve your problems. Guess what? It doesn't work like that."_

"How do you even know that was Aura's fault?"

" _You were driven by revenge. You wanted to avenge your mother, Serena and Ritchie. Someone who has such motives should avoid using Aura. People in general are pretty flawed beings which pretty much caused the whole Aura clan to go extinct."_

"Aura clan? Since when there was such thing?"

" _They existed a long time ago. Aura also works as a storage of memories and you happen to share the same Aura with the legendary Aura Guardian Sir Aaron. While you were training, you were actually giving me access to them which broadened my knowledge through seeing lots of glimpses from the Aura clan."_

"And now you are implying that you saw the past."

" _Exactly, I saw how Aura Guardians' society through Sir Aaron's perceptive with many of those people eventually losing their minds either by getting cocky of their Aura power or having negative thoughts just like yours. Then I also tried to take control of you by force which caused you severe headaches, made you see visions from your past and also turned your eyes aqua which is the Aura color but I failed."_

"I cannot believe that I'm saying this… but as crazy as it sounds it explains everything." Ash accepted everything.

" _It's good that you have finally come into realization. But it's time for me to take control of you."_

"No, I won't let you!"

" _It's already too late, Ash! You gave me enough freedom using your Aura and now you will share the same fate just like those corrupted Aura Guardians from back then! Once you lose control of your body I will take care all of your weaknesses that were holding you back of your goals!"_

"By 'weaknesses' you mean-"

" _Exactly! That precious blondie of yours is going to fall from your hand. No, our hand!"_

"If you dare touch even a hair on her head I will-!"

" _You will do what?! You are in no position to make threats anymore! It's also futile to resist! You are completely vulnerable now!"_

Ash then without replying back started running towards a random direction.

" _Where are you going?!"_

"I don't know and I don't care as long as I can stay away from Lillie! I won't let you hurt her!" Ash declared.

" _How romantic! You are truly her knight in shining armor! Well then, it's my turn now to act!"_

"Ugh!" Suddenly Ash stopped running and held his head in pain. "I won't let you have it your way!" He stated and continued running away despite the pain.

" _You can resist as much as you want but as I said it's futile! She will keep looking for you as well so even if you try to escape she will eventually find you!"_

Ash ignored the voice and kept running without exchanging any other words.

* * *

 **International Police HQ**

"Mr. Looker! We have also lost signal apart from the power!" One police officer who was accompanying Looker said while they were walking in the halls with a flashlight.

"We should still be able to use our substitute power source! Let's hope they haven't sabotaged that place yet too!" The experienced investigator claimed as he led the way with his Croagunk.

"How annoying! Raichu, keep using your Electric Terrain so we can see where we are going!" A voice was coming from some source of light which kept blinking at the end of the hall.

"Hey, Lt. Surge! Is that you?!" Looker shouted.

"Oh Looker, you are ok! Have you managed to come into contact with the others?!" Lt. Surge asked him.

"Not yet. We cannot reach anyone in our current situation. It also doesn't help we cannot see anything in this mess. Could you go and enable our second power source?" He asked him.

"This should have been done already since we have had people guarding the place! I think we have lost that one too!" Lt. Surge stated with an angry look.

"Great! Just great!" Looker expressed his disappointment by holding his forehead.

"I have an idea! Why didn't I think of that sooner?" The officer who was accompanying Looker said and called out his Growlithe. "Growlithe, use Sunny Day!"

"Arf!" His Pokemon barked once and then used his energy to create a harsh sunlight to light the place.

"Ugh, I hate heat but at least now we can see without draining Raichu's energy!" Lt. Surge albeit complaining at the beginning looked satisfied that he could see clearly.

"Look some pathetic cops over there!"

"I know right?! They should have stayed in the dark if they wanted to survive!"

Two Team Rocket grunts appeared from behind.

"Team Rocket? But how? Why are they still active?" Looker was completely caught off guard at the reveal.

"This explains who were behind the sabotage." Lt. Surge stated.

"I don't like to take all the blame, do you?" One of the two Team Rocket grunts asked his partner.

"Me neither. What don't you guys join the fun too?" The other one said and then two Team Plasma members appeared from the other side.

"That's a bummer. I wanted to see what Team Rocket could accomplish by itself."

"We're on the same page, man."

"Team Plasma too? I bet you scoundrels are having a temporary alliance to free your leaders." Lt. Surge guessed.

"Well we have to give you credit for that." Said one of the Team Rocket grunts. "Let's do this!"

The four grunts threw their Pokeballs revealing their Pokemon. They were a Zubat, a Rattata, a Patrat and a Pawniard.

"Are you shitting me?! This is all you have?" Lt. Surge felt insulted at the reveal and then looked at Looker and the fellow officer. "You guys go ahead and look for the others, I will deal with them."

"Are you sure?" Looker was a bit reluctant.

"Yeah, they are really small flies after all."

"How dare you mock us? Rattata use Scratch!"

"You are the ones who are mocking us there! Raichu, Thunderbolt!"

Raichu easily avoided the Rattata's claws and knock it out with Thunderbolt.

"But how?" The Rattata's owner said surprised.

"Like hell I would even struggle against someone like you!"

"Let's all attack at the same time! Zubat, Wing Attack!"

"Pawniard use Night Slash!"

"Patrat use Bite!"

"Raichu avoided them all and use Thunderbolt on Zubat and Brick Break on Pawniard and Patrat!"

Raichu easily dodged the attacks and zapped Zubat in an instant before it chops both Pokemon Pawniard and Patrat with one Brick Break each.

"What the?!"

"Let's retreat!"

The four grunts left as Lt. Surge scoffed. _"I better go join Looker again."_ He thought as he went ahead.

* * *

 **With Anabel**

"What the hell happened here?" Anabel as she was heading to the general's office she noticed many unconscious officers along the way which weren't moving.

" _They have no wounds."_ She claimed as she examined their bodies. Then suddenly she sniffed something that make her cover her nose instantly before she coughs twice. _"It's poison! This is what knocked them out! I have to deal with that quickly!"_

She called out her Metagross which was immune to it and through her mind she ordered it to use a powerful Meteor Mash which was strong enough to break the reinforced glass of a nearby window where the poison started getting outside from the building.

"Much better now…" She sighed taking a normal breath once again before she heads at the office whose door was slightly open.

" _I have a bad feeling about this…"_ She was thinking as she noticed the already opened door and entered inside.

The room was dark for the most part apart from some windows where moonlight could enter inside and light the room. The boss' chair was facing the wall behind the office instead hiding his body but his hands were seen on the chair due to the moonlight.

"Boss! Is everything ok?" She asked him while she was entering with caution inside but she received no answer.

As she continued to slightly approach the boss she saw that despite her initial call and the fact that she was coming closer he didn't seem to care.

"Boss!" She said before she turns his chair only to see him with widened eyes from horror and a slightly opened mouth which made her step back in horror.

"Someone got late." A voice came out near the entrance.

"W-who are you? She took a defensive stance with her Metagross looking ready for commands.

"How rude of me. I always give my name to everyone I'm about to take care of. Just like that guy over there right before he shallows all of my poison." A guy said once he appeared from behind the entrance door. "My name is Proton. I will make sure you will take my name to your grave." Proton revealed himself with a wicked smile. "Crobat, come out!"

The bat Pokemon took a fighting stance.

"Metagross, get ready! You will pay for what you did!" Anabel yelled angry at him ready for battle which made Proton smile even more.

* * *

 **Control Panel Room**

"We are done. Let's move on." Petrel suggested with the three ninjas nodding.

"Come out right now and surrender! There is no way out! Otherwise, we will barge in by force!" One of the officers who were outside the control panel room started giving warnings.

"Let's do what he is asking for." Petrel said as he called out a Weezing.

The six Bisharp using Night Slash destroyed the door and the walls next to it with Weezing coming out firing Sludge Bomb at the officers and their Pokemon which were caught off guard.

"First Impression!"

Suddenly a Golisopod appeared out of the blue and hit using its body one of the Bisharp which fell backwards and fainted.

"What happened?!" The owner of the fainted Bisharp claimed right before he recalls it.

"Well, well. Who would have thought that someone would have the guts to invade this place?" Guzma appeared having his hands inside his pockets.

"Ah, I have heard about you before. You were a boss of a gang full of delinquents named Team Skull which operated in Alola ten years ago." Petrel stated.

"So, you have heard of me. I'm flattered." Guzma smiled.

"Yeah it's not difficult to forget such a failure." Petrel tried to provoked which made Guzma ticked off.

"He brought down one of our Bisharp easily though so I think he could fit in our team. Team Skull is in the past after all and he probably is much more poweful than back then" One of the Shadow Triad claimed with the other two nodding their heads which made Guzma smile.

"I cannot deny that he got us there for a moment. And it's true that everything belong to the past. So, Mr. Guzma I'm taking back my previous comment and instead I'm offering to join Team Rocket. Mr. Giovanni would be pleased to have you as a part of the team."

"Nah, our Lord Ghetsis would be the best choice out of the two."

"So, you are asking me to join one of your teams. As I said earlier I'm flattered but I joined the International Police for a reason. I wanted to change anew and become my own person through an honest life. So, please let me to properly give you my answer. Y'all are stupid!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	59. The End of an Era

**Chapter 59: The End of an Era**

* * *

 **International Police HQ – Level 6 Prisons**

"Mr. Giovanni, are you alright?!" Archer asked him once after using his Houndoom melt the prison's door with Flamethrower.

"I'm fine but how did you get there on your own?" Giovanni asked him surprised.

"I wasn't alone. We rescued Pierce and he, along with me, that fatass old geezer Zinzolin from Team Plasma have defeated and incapacitated Brandon but his guard escorted before we could the final blow. Pierce with some grunts from both organizations are guarding the area now. Proton also informed me that the International Police's head has been neutralized."

"Who are you calling fatass old geezer, you scoundrel?!" He yapped as he freed Ghetsis who left his cell.

"Did you free Colress too?" Ghetsis asked.

"We tried but he refuses to comply."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He claims that he wants to focus his research on the bond between Pokemon and humans instead of mind controlling and doesn't want to join in another villainous organization and kept spouting similar nonsense like this so he stayed at his cell." Zinzolin revealed.

"Let him rot here then. Do we have the upgraded form of the DNA Splicers already ready, right? Ghetsis asked him without looking at him.

"Not yet, my Lord. The work has fallen behind without Colress but we are closer than ever."

"Ok then. Let's leave this place first and then we can discuss the rest."

"Ghetsis, I would like to ask you to keep the alliance as it is." Giovannis confronted him.

"Give me a reason why I should. You would most likely backstab me when you find the chance. " Ghetsis looked at him menacingly while everyone else stayed silent.

"You are going back to Unova to destroy your adopted son N. He currently has his own team under the name of Team Plasma. Don't you think it would be better to have some help there? I also would like to avoid visiting Kanto for obvious reasons." Giovanni explained.

"Ok, we can sit at the negotiating table later. Let's get out of here first." Ghetsis unwilling to continue the conversation walked ahead.

* * *

 **Medical Facility**

"Do we have another power source to turn on the life sport machines?! All Pokemon are going to die at this rate!" Brock who was there asked the nurses.

"We have an external battery but I'm not sure if it can handle the whole room without running out within minutes! The machines are draining enough power just by themselves! All the lines of communication have been cut off too so we don't know what's currently happening in the other corridors of the base." A female nurse stated.

"That explains why I suddenly lost contact with Ash. Well, we just have to use it for the machines only and see how it goes." Brock said.

"Oi, come out or we will break down the door!" Some Team Rocket and Team Plasma grunts started threatening them from the other side.

"Tch! I cannot believe what I'm hearing right now." Brock said gritting his teeth before he faces the doctors and nurses again. "Is anyone of you capable of battling?"

Everyone shook their heads with a concerned look.

The response made him sigh. "Ok then, I will go outside and deal with them while you keep taking care of the Pokemon here." He stated and then looked at Pikachu which was lying on his bed unconscious.

"Hang in there, my friend. You have to stay strong and reunite with your trainer again." He whispered as he petted his head and then headed out.

"Took you long enough. Hand every Pokemon you have in there to us and we promise that we won't harm you!" A Team Rocket grunt arrogantly stated.

"You have to be kidding me! Those Pokemon there need treatment! I'm not gonna let you had it your way!"

"Well, we tried to be good. Time to rest in peace! Arbok go!"

"Raticate, be ready!"

"Watchog go!"

"Swoobat you too!"

"Steelix and Geodude, come out!"

Brock called two of his Pokemon.

"Steelix let's go all out from the get go! Mega-Evolve!"

Steelix evolved into its Mega Form.

"Mega-Evolution won't save you here! Raticate use Super Fang!"

"Fend it off with Gyro Ball! Geodude use Mega Punch on Watchog!"

"Watchog use Low Kick on Geodude!"

"Swoobat use Heart Stamp on Geodude!"

"Arbok use Mud Bomb on Steelix!"

While Mega Steelix successfully blocked Super Fang with Gyro Ball which made its spikes glow light blue and spun around fast, Mud Bomb hit it across the face. Geodude flinched by the Heart Stamp beam while Watchog hit it once more with a super effective Low Kick almost knocking it out.

"Guys, are you ok?!"

Mega Steelix looked fine while Geodude was struggling to get up. Suddenly, Geodude's body started glowing.

"Don't tell me!"

"Let's take it down while it's evolving! Watchog go with another Low Kick!"

"Like hell, I would let you! Steelix use Iron Tail!

Mega Steelix with a big swing of its tail send Watchog flying back causing it to faint. Brock's Geodude just evolved into a Graveler. Then attempted to perform its newly learnt move Rollout but failed to execute it properly because it didn't look comfortable with its new look and extra arms much to its distress.

"Watchog get up!" The Team Plasma shouted in vain while all the other Pokemon charged at Mega Steelix which looked more than capable to take them all on.

"Geo- I mean Graveler, did you just try to use Rollout?!" Brock surprisingly asked his Pokemon.

His Pokemon then stared at Brock with a grumpy look and pointed at his backpack.

"Wait, what do you want?" He asked it once he put his backpack down and started looking inside. Then he noticed he had the white heart-spaced stone he got from a Pokemart in Kanto and remembered what the guy who sold him the stone told him about it.

 _"This is one of the rarest stones that exist in the world. It is named Link Heart and can help Pokemon which need certain requirements to evolve without fulfilling them."_

"Is this what you want, Graveler? Do you want to evolve once again?" Brock said as he held the stone.

His Pokemon nodded and touched the stone without a second thought and triggered another evolution which made the stone to disappear and Graveler evolved into Golem which made it felt better with its body than before.

"How did he do that?!" One of the Team Rocket grunts pointed at the newly evolved Pokemon.

"I don't get it either! Graveler are supposed to evolve only through trading!" Another grunt stated.

"Ok, Golem use Rollout! Steelix use Stone Edge!"

"L-let's make our leave!"

"Good idea! We got what we wanted anyway!"

Mega Steelix's Stone Edge stroke all the opposing Pokemon while Golem's Rollout finished them off and chased away the rest of the grunts who were retreating while trying to avoid getting crushed by Golem's body.

"Good job, guys!" Brock both praised both of his Pokemon who looked quite happy. "Are you feeling better now, Golem?"

His Pokemon nodded with a smile before it gets recalled along with Steelix which just had reverted into its original form.

" _What did they mean about getting what they wanted exactly?"_ Brock thought once he headed inside the facility.

"Ok, we are safe now! How are the Pokemon?"

"Luckily, our external battery can charge all the machines if we don't use it for anything else! The Pokemon will be fine… for now. This one is not going to last forever so we still need the main power source to run again." A nurse stated.

"I see. That's better than nothing. But it's not over yet." Brock sighed.

* * *

 **Outside of Veilstone City**

"Ash, where are you?! Ash?!" Lillie kept looking for him but with no result.

" _It's been an hour already and still nothing… What should I do?"_ Lillie thought as tears started running down her eyes.

"Lillie, over here." Ash suddenly popped out from some nearby bushes. "Sorry, for not answering my phone and making you worry that much. I just needed some time by myself..." He apologized.

Lillie without answering back just embraced him tightly.

"Don't do that… ever… ever again!" She said as she buried her face into his chest.

"What can I say? I'm really really sorry… I promise I won't do that again." He kept apologizing.

"I don't know if I can let this go this time." She said as took a step back. "Now what's up with those fancy sunglasses you wear? Where did you even get them?" She said as she stared at them.

"Ah, those. Well, I always had them with me in case I needed them." He answered.

"I see but it's weird to use them now. It's not like we have a sunny day or you're going to get exposed in UV rays with the current weather." She claimed with Ash looking confused.

"Umm no. I was crying a bit and now my eyes became red and messy. I wouldn't like anyone to see me like that." Ash coldly claimed.

"Hmm, do you happen to carry a mirror with you?" She randomly asked.

"Eh, no why would I? That's a quite random question."

"You claimed that your eyes became messy and red."

"That is true.

"How do you know that without a mirror? We were in this route yesterday and there is no sign of any kind of water source to see your reflection around here either. So, how were able to know that your eyes were so messed up that you needed to hide them behind sunglasses?" She claimed.

"Sigh, I wish you weren't that smart for your own good, Lillie. You ask so many unneeded questions." Ash said as he removed his sunglasses revealing his eyes which were aqua now startling the girl.

"Ash… what happened to your-?"

"I always hated that part of you. No, that's wrong. Every part of you. But now that I'm the one in control I can finally fulfill my desires." Ash interrupted her and then placed his palm which started glowing against her chest with her being unable to understand what was going on. "Begone."

"LILLIE, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY NOW! ARGH!"

Suddenly, someone pushed her away and took a Force Palm blow that was meant for her and fell down several meters away holding his ribs. Lillie once she got up rushed towards the person who she is instantly recognized.

"Gladion! Are you ok?!" Lillie rushed towards her injured brother.

"I-I'm fine… but that strike got me good, ugh!" Gladion said as he struggled to get up.

"Stay down, brother!" Lillie gently with her hands prevented him from getting up.

"He shouldn't have been able to speak or even move after that hit." Ash said as he looked at his hand which he used to attack. "Don't tell me… that you were the one behind this." Then he randomly said.

" _As I said, I won't let you have it your way! I'm going to take back my body and I will make you disappear once and for all!"_ Ash switched places with the voice in his head.

"Good luck with that. As long as I am in control, that little bit of your conscience that has left in you will eventually fade away. Just enjoy your last moments while you can." He responded.

"Did he just… talk to himself?" Gladion asked rhetorically.

"Now I get it…" Lillie said to herself once she recalled to Ash talking to himself before but then Ash started approaching the two siblings with his two hands glowing aqua.

"Ash… please do not do it. You don't want to." Lillie said in a crying manner as he was coming closer.

" _Lillie…"_

"Let's get this over with. Drop dead already, Lillie." As he ignored her statement he was preparing another Force Palm with his hand for her once again right before she passes out.

"Oi, Lillie!" Gladion yelled at her as he held her on his arms.

"At least she won't be able to feel pain like this."

" _Stop it now!"_

"Hey, Ashy-boy!" Suddenly Gary shouted as he was coming towards him.

"Hmm, I sensed that someone else was nearby. So, it was you Gary." Ash then turned his attention to him instead of Gladion and Lillie.

"Big mistake here!" Gladion stated and then kicked the back of Ash's knee making him to lose his balance.

"D-damn you!" Ash cursed as he kneeled right before he gets punched across the face by Gary who was coming at him.

"Let's move on, Gladion!" He quickly suggested.

"Still haven't recovered from the hit! Please just carry Lillie for me since I cannot do that in my current state!" Gladion stated as he was trying to get up.

"And what about you?!"

"I will just buy you two some time to escape! Now just take her!"

"I don't like this at all!" Gary said as he put Lillie on his back and started running.

"You aren't going anywhere!" The fake Ash claimed as he started gathering Aura using both hands forming an Aura Sphere and aimed at them.

"You have to get past me first!" Gladion got up and opened his arms acting as a shield for both Gary and his little sister.

"Take this!"

 ***BOOM***

Suddenly, the Aura Sphere exploded in front of Ash surprising the other two.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Gladion looked with horror.

"Ash! Are you ok?!" Gary yelled from distance.

"I… cannot believe it that you would try such a thing. Because of you now I ran out of energy creating that protective barrier." Ash's body emerged from the smoke and looked slightly battered from the explosion.

" _I told you that I'm not giving up! But you keep underestimating me!"_

"You can move your body at random moments but this is as far as you can go. Well, since I cannot use Aura for now I will rely on these two." He stated as he held two Pokeballs.

" _Leave my Pokemon out of this!"_

"Greninja! Infernape! Come out!"

"Koga!"

"Argh!"

Both Pokemon appeared but looked visibly tired from the previous matches they had.

"A Pokemon battle? Now we have the chance!" Gladion smirked.

"I'm joining too!" Gary said as he came back.

"Stupid! What about Lillie?!"

"If he's using Pokemon it means that he ran out of energy so she's safe. And I'm certainly not abandoning you! Lillie would never forgive me!" He said as he let go off her next to her brother and grabbed a Pokeball.

"Blastoise, go!"

"Silvally, you too!"

"It's pointless to resist I have beat you too before."

"No, you didn't! Ashy-boy did it! You are not him!"

"Certainly, I'm not called Ashy-boy. Greninja, time to show them what you can do. Get stronger now!"

"Koga?"

"Argh?"

Greninja was about to transform but nothing happened much to his and Infernape's surprise.

"What's happening?! Why didn't your appearance change already?!"

" _My Pokemon aren't going to obey someone like you!"_ Ash stated.

"Do you see now? You cannot connect with Greninja because you lack any sort of bond with it to unlock Bond Phenomenon." Gary stated

"Sorry, for doing that to you guys but you will probably get in our way! Silvally use Multi-Attack!"

The chimera Pokemon's body was covered in white aura and stroke both Ash's Pokemon with its claws knocking them both out with one shot since they were already exhausted from their previous battles.

"Once again, I'm sorry…" Gladion said looking away.

"Dammit! You two are useless!"

"Blastoise use Ice Beam on him!"

Gary's Blastoise fired an Ice Beam at fake Ash who tried to dodge but his body was completely frozen apart from his head.

"Let me go!" He was trying to retaliate but he couldn't free himself from the ice.

"What should we do now?" Gladion asked Gary.

"No idea."

"I have the answer." Suddenly another person joined.

"Mr. Black?!"

"I guess I made it in time. Ultra Beast hunting held me back."

"You told me about Aura being dangerous but that was ridiculous!" Gladion yelled at him frustrated.

"I have never seen Aura before so how I was supposed to know…" He shrugged and then noticed Lillie's body lying down. "Is Ms. Aether ok?"

"She passed out from the fear and shock earlier but I think she will be fine." Her brother responded.

"Ok then, let's focus on him."

"Now the bastard cop appeared. Great!"

"It's like what you told me back then sadly about the whole Aura thing." Gary said to Black about Ash's situation.

"I see. Then there is no helping it." He pulled out a gun surprising the two. "I'm not going to let my Pokemon spill blood here." He added with a cold tone.

"How do you even have this?! After the incident with that old man using a revolver in the Kanto Safari Zone all guns were confiscated and destroyed! Owning a gun now is illegal!" Gary claimed.

"It's one of the last ones that currently exist and it has only one magazine left too. No one knows about it and I had no reason to use it till now."

"What are you talking about?! And why are even discussing this?! Are you going to shoot him?!"

"Read this." Black handed to him the envelope Ash gave him which made him go nuts.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I'm sorry, Gary. He is your friend but I promised him."

"I don't like this either, Mr. Black. I think we should reconsider." Gladion stated.

" _No, guys! Please_ _,_ _don't interfere."_

"I'm not going to die in a such pathetic way!"

"Ash's conscience is currently fading away. That little that has been left of him is currently fighting this weird thing he is now."

"Which explains why I didn't die from his attack earlier and that Aura Sphere exploding right in front of him. He was trying to protect us…" Gladion realized.

"Now you will probably ask me how I know that but I will explain later." He said as he pointed the gun at Ash's head.

"Guys, I'm fine. I'm back! Can you free me now? It's too cold! That thing is not going to appear ever again!" Ash's eyes took the original color.

"Ash, is that you?" Gary was about to cry in joy.

"Don't get fooled! He is trying to deceive us!" Black warned him.

"You're sharp!" Once he said that his eyes turned aqua again.

"This is it!"

"Pull that thing away! I don't want to die!" The fake Ash started begging for his life.

" _Me neither but it's better that way. If I cannot win against you, I will go down with you instead!"_

"Cannot see anymore of this!" Gary turned his back as he started crying.

"This is something I don't want to see either." Gladion did the same.

"Stop it! Please!"

" _I knew I could trust you with that, Joseph. Sorry, for asking you to do something like this. If only I didn't stay in Kanto ten years ago for so long everyone would be safe… I will miss you guys and especially you… Lillie."_

 ***BANG***

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	60. Ash Ketchum, The Boy From Pallet Town

**Chapter 60: Ash Ketchum, The Boy from Pallet Town**

* * *

 **Ten years ago – Pallet Town**

"We are finally home, buddy." A young kid said to his Pikachu which was resting on his shoulder.

"Pikapi!" His Pokemon cried happily at his trainer's statement.

"Let's head to the laboratory first before we visit mom! I have to let the others rest there!" He said and started running the path which led to Pallet Town.

"Mooo!"

"Argh!"

As he jumped the fence of the laboratory's ranch he ended up getting run over by a herd of Tauros which he owned.

"I-I love you too, Tauros." He said while having marks of their footprints.

"Pika…chu"

"S-saur…"

His Pikachu and Bulbasaur which was coming to greet them sweatdropped.

"Hey, isn't it Ash? Why didn't you come in from the front door?" Prof. Oak who was outside checking the Pokemon which were leaving in the ranch.

"I just wanted to see some of my old friends here." Ash once he recovered stated as he started petting his Bulbasaur which looked happy seeing his trainer again. "Sorry, for intruding like that."

"Don't worry, I have no problem with that since I'm used to it. How did you do at the league?"

"I lost… again. But I'm kinda used to it." Ash said with a smile.

"You know you could have used your older Pokemon too." The professor suggested.

"I know but-"

"You want to give your newly caught Pokemon a chance to prove their worth in the leagues… I understand." He interrupted the boy since he knew what he was going to answer.

"You know me so well, professor." Ash said as he checked his belt. "Here, this is the Pokemon I caught. Don't call them out though. My return was a bit eventful so everyone got really tired." He revealed as he gave him five Pokeballs.

"No problem, I will let them rest inside then." Oak stated as he headed inside with Ash and Pikachu following him.

"Thanks. By the way, where is Tracey?" Ash asked as he was looking around.

"Misty asked him to help her with the gym. He won't be here today." The professor revealed.

"Why do I always end up missing him?" He sighed.

"Just call it bad luck." The professor shrugged. "So, have you decided where you do want to go next?" He continued.

"Hm, not really. I didn't meet any people who were coming from a region I haven't already visited…" He responded and looked quite dissatisfied with that.

"Don't worry. You will eventually find out your next destination. For now, why don't you spend more time with your mother? She might have been used to you being away from home but she is still missing you." Prof. Oak suggested.

"Spend more time with mom for a change?" He muttered as he thought about it for a moment. "Yeah I could definitely do that. Mom is always there for me and supported all my decisions. I should be more grateful to her for that." He stated with a smile.

"So, you are going home now?"

"Yep, see you later, prof-!"

"Muk!"

"Ack!"

Suddenly Ash's Muk snuck up behind Ash and gave him a hug which caused him to fall down on the floor with Prof. Oak and Pikachu sweatdropping at the moment.

"Long time no see, Muk!" Ash responded happily to his Pokemon.

Ash then attempted to get up but Muk's weight was too much for him.

"I guess I will stay down here for a bit, haha." He laughed awkwardly.

"Muk!"

* * *

 **Ten minutes later**

"Hello, Mr. Mime!" Ash greeted Mr. Mime who was cleaning the yard using a vroom.

"Mime!"

"Mom, I'm home!" He announced with a smile once he entered inside his house.

"Pika!" Pikachu also happily let out a cry.

"Did you just get home, sweetie?" Delia came from the kitchen.

"Mom!" Ash run at her for a hug with her doing the same.

"How have you been, Pikachu?"

"Aw…"

She hugged Pikachu which jumped from his shoulder instead leaving Ash there craving for a hug too.

"You are always falling for that one." Delia chuckled a bit before she finally hugs him and gives him a kiss on his forehead.

"Welcome home, sweetie." She said with a smile which Ash returned too. "Now, the food is ready in case you are hungry but first you need to change your clothes and take a shower." She commented and pointed at his slightly dirty clothes which were ruined by the herd of his Tauros earlier.

"Ok, I will go do those upstairs and then I will come in the kitchen to eat." He said and went upstairs.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

Once he put his clothes on a basket near the washing machine and finished his shower, he went in his room and opened the wardrobe revealing all of his clothes.

" _Hmm, I should wear an older attire I guess. Should I wear this one?"_ He thought as he stared at the one he wore during his travel in Kalos. _"Nah, it's too tight and it's already warm outside. Maybe this one?"_ He stared at the one he wore in Alola. _"No, it fits more in a tropical paradise like Alola. I think this one is perfect. I kinda missed it."_

"Ash, are you done yet?" Delia called him while sitting on the dining table.

"Just a sec, mom. I'm coming." He said and a few seconds later joined her as he grabbed a chair and sat across her.

"Oh, so you chose the attire you wore during your travels in Sinnoh. I am kind of surprised by your choice." She stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I also haven't made you new clothes for your next journey yet." She revealed.

"About that… I'm not leaving yet." Ash muttered.

"What did you say just now?" His mom suddenly stood up startling him.

"I have no idea where to head next. No one mentioned a region that I haven't visited during my last travel either. Prof. Oak suggested me to stay here for a bit till something new comes up. Also, I may not show it much but I'm always grateful for what you have done for me. I felt it was right to spend more time with you and show my appreciation to you, mom." Ash said with a serious tone which made his mom to start shedding tears something that he noticed and looked panicked.

"M-mom, are you ok?"

"Yeah I am. I'm just glad that I will have you here for a while. This is only what matters to me." She said as she wiped her tears and sat down again.

"I see. Good to hear that then." He chuckled before he digs in.

* * *

 **The next day**

"Let's go and do some training, buddy!" Ash said as he ran towards Oak's ranch.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu happily cried following him from behind.

Before they were able to reach the ranch a giant robotic arm grabbed Pikachu which started crying in pain.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted concerned and noticed a giant black Meowth robot with a purple "R" symbol on it.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"WOOOBUFFET!"

"It's you guys, again! Give me back Pikachu!" Ash angrily shouted at the trio.

"We have had this discussion countless of times, twerp! The obvious answer is no!" Jessie said and grinned deviously.

"It's always nice to use our old motto from time to time don't you agree?!" James said excited to Meowth.

"But of course!" Meowth said while nodding.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika-chuuuu!"

"Hahaha, you never learn? Our mecha is unaffected by Electric-type attacks!" Meowth stated.

"Now let's make our leave before something crazy happens!" James proudly stated raising his fist.

"Yeah!" x3

"What can I do?!" Ash looked desperate since he didn't carry other Pokemon with him.

Suddenly a shadow passed through him cut off the mecha's arm easily freeing Pikachu.

"WHAT?!" x3

"Pikachu!" Ash ignored the shadow for a moment and hugged his partner instead.

" _What was that though?"_ He thought before it finally appears right in front of his eyes.

It was his Sceptile which had used Leaf Blade.

"It's the twerp's Sceptile!" Meowth commented.

*bump*

Something hit the mecha once again.

"What now?!" Jessies asked frustrated.

"It's his Snorlax now!" James revealed.

Snorlax headbutted the mecha creating a crack on its body. After that both Charizard and Greninja appeared as well unleashing Flamethrower and Greninja respectively. The mecha exploded sending the trio flying.

"I cannot believe that! We were so close!" Jessie start nagging.

"You act like this is the first time it's happening! Meowth, do you remember how many times we tried to get the twerp's Pikachu?!" James asked the cat.

"No, I lost count to number 5291th and that was a really long time ago!" Meowth stated.

"Aw…"

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" x3

"Thanks, guys. If it weren't for you, I cannot imagine what would have happened." He thanked his Pokemon which cried happily.

" _I think I have tolerated Team Rocket for way too long now. They are constantly causing trouble to me and my friends I'm being with. Maybe it's time to settle things with them once and for all but I need to find their place and think of a plan. Maybe should I ask Clemont for that since he is a scientist?"_ He was lost in thought for a moment till he noticed many Pokemon running away scared by something.

"What is it now?!" Ash said as he and his Pokemon decided to go check what was going on.

There they saw Ash's Palpitoad and Gible badly injured in front of a blue-haired trainer who had a Nidoking and Kingdra in his possession.

"Guys, are you ok?" He rushed to their aid before he stares at the guy in front of him.

"You are…"

"Grrrrr!"

Ash instantly recognized the guy with Charizard getting furious as well.

"I see you still own that pathetic Charmander I abandoned." Damian smirked.

"Are you the one behind this?!" Ash rhetorically asked him which made him smirk.

"Just think of it as a little payback for your little one humiliating me." He pointed at Charizard.

"Grr!"

"Don't!" Ash put his hand in front of the fire lizard to prevent him from doing anything. "Please, take Gible and Palpitoad back to Prof. Oak! You're the only one here who can fly! We will deal with him!" He said with the other Pokemon telling him to do the same in their own language.

Charizard nodded and held both Gible and Palpitoad into his arms. He gave a last death glare to Damian before he flaps his wings.

Greninja, Sceptile, Snorlax and Pikachu looked ready for battle.

"Wait. Why don't we settle our differences once and for all in the upcoming league?" Damian proposed.

"League?" Ash asked.

"The Indigo League Conference is starting again in two weeks from now. I will be waiting for you, Ash Ketchum." He said right before he turns his back on him and leaves along with his Pokemon.

"You think I will just let you go that easily after what you have done to my Pokemon?" He said as he and his Pokemon ran after him.

"Kingdra use Smokescreen."

His Kingdra engulfed the whole place with smoke causing Ash and his Pokemon to cough non-stop before he disappears with his Pokemon.

"Where is he?"

"Pika!" Pikachu pointed at the sky.

Damian was on top of a Pidgeot.

"See you at the Indigo Plateau, loser!" Damian shouted from the sky.

"I will be there! Don't you dare lose before you battle against me!" Ash declared as Damian left.

" _That's it! Before I leave for my next journey I have two goals to accomplish: Bring an end to Team Rocket and win the Indigo League Conference along with defeating Damian. It's settled! I will head to Viridian City right now to register for the upcoming league at the city's Pokemon Center!"_ Ash made up his mind.

 **Meanwhile, in an unknown location**

"Mr. Looker, our spies have spotted a small squad of Team Rocket grunts engaging in combat some members of the Arceus cult on Route 15." A police officer stated as he gave him a report.

"So, now they are attacking each other during daytimes too?" He asked as he started reading the report details.

"Yes, it seems that the war between the two factions has escalated. Should we make a move?"

"No, we will wait a bit more. Defeating Team Rocket is far from being an easy task given the organization's manpower and resources. But with the current situation I am more optimistic that they will show vulnerabilities which we could take advantage of and arrest the organization's leader." Looker claimed.

"And what about the cult? They are also a threat."

"We lack lots of important info regarding the cult. I think it's better to just let them keep clashing with Team Rocket so we can find our chance to strike. If we interfere, they will go into hiding and Team Rocket will be able to reorganize themselves while also being aware of our presence. Let's focus on one problem at the time."

"I understand. But when do you think it will be the right time to leave this camp? If we stay too long here we might attract their attention."

"Just give it a few days. Luckily, we know everything about Team Rocket's HQ so going there won't be a problem. My trainee and Inspector Tedesco are also getting prepared with their own squad to take out some small bases they have built around the region to cut off their support. They are supposed to make their move in two days from now under my own orders."

"I-I see. I don't have any more questions."

"Ok then. Let's just focus on their movements for now. You're dismissed."

"Yes, Mr. Looker!"

* * *

 **Two hours later - Viridian City Airport**

A girl was seen talking with someone through a PC.

"Hello, mom. I just arrived in Kanto!" She happily stated.

"So, are you really going to participate in the Grand Festival?" Her mother asked the girl.

"Yes, I'm still working on some new ideas so I thought that visiting more regions where different contenders might show up would be ideal." She claimed.

"I see. Just take it easy, eat healthy and don't overdo it with your training. I don't want you to burn out along with your Pokemon. You are still really young." She advised her.

"I know, mom! No need to say that all the time!" The girl looked annoyed.

"Hahaha, sorry about that. Anyway, is that the only reason that you visited Kanto?" The mother said and smirked.

"W-what do you mean by that?" The girl stuttered and blushed a bit.

"Don't act like you don't know. You are my daughter and I know you better than anyone else. And a certain someone lives here after all." She said as she shrugged.

"M-mom! I'm here for the Grand Festival, not for Ash! I don't even know if he's currently here!" The girl said as she tried to hide her blush.

"What if he is there though? Don't you want to know?" Grace insisted.

"O-of course, I want to know but that doesn't have to do with you!" Her daughter started losing her patience.

"Don't take it so seriously, Serena. I'm just teasing you." Grace chuckled.

"I know." Serena sighed. "But sometimes you can be really annoying." She added.

"Anyway, did you find a place to stay right?"

"Yeah, I can rent a room at Viridian's Pokemon Center just like I always do. The cities in Kanto are no different than Hoenn's or Kalos'." Serena claimed.

"That's good to know. I won't keep you any longer. Take care. I love you." Grace said and waved at her.

"I love you too, mom." Serena said with a smile before she turns off the PC.

Then she called out her Braixen, Sylveon and Pancham.

"Listen here, guys. We need to go rent a room and register for the Kanto Grant Festival in the Pokemon Center. After you get some rest and food, we will work on our performing skills and will do some battling too since this is our biggest weaknesses in the contests. How does this sound to you?" Serena explained her plan on her Pokemon with a bright smile.

"Bra!"

"Pan!"

"Syl!"

All her Pokemon agreed with happy cries.

"Love you guys! Let's get back for now!" She recalled them again after that and then headed for the center.

" _Should I head to Pallet Town and look for Ash or not?"_ She kept thinking as she headed to the center.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Here we are Pikachu!" Ash said once they reached Viridian City.

"Pika!"

"Let's head to the Pokemon Center and register for the Indigo League!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	61. Meeting Again

**Chapter 61: Meeting Again**

 **Viridian City – Pokemon Center**

Serena entered inside the Center and headed towards the reception where Nurse Joy was standing.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked with a smile.

"Hello, Nurse Joy. I would like to register for the Kanto Grand Festival." She stated.

"Ok, could you please give me your name?" Nurse Joy asked her as she started typing on her PC.

"It's Serena Gabena. I'm from Vaniville Town. It's in the Kalos region in case you don't know." She revealed.

"Don't worry I'm aware. Just found your trainer ID through your name. I will proceed to your registration now." Nurse Joy stated as she kept typing. "Ok here you go! The closest contest hall where the next contest will take place is in Terracotta Town which is not far from here." Once she finished she gave Serena a ribbon case.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!"

"Can I ask for something else too? I would like to rent a room for the night. Is there an available one?"

"Yes of course. There is the key. For one night, the room costs 35 Pokedollars." Nurse Joy revealed the cost and gave her the room's key.

"Thanks again!" Serena said as she gave her the money.

"Enjoy your stay!" Nurse Joy waved at her as she went upstairs.

Once she disappeared from the first floor, Ash entered inside with his Pikachu.

"Hello there, how can I help you?"

"Hello Nurse Joy, I would like to register for the upcoming Indigo League Conference. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Ash proudly stated making Nurse Joy giggle a bit.

"I remember you, Ash. It's really difficult to forget the night that Team Rocket attempted to steal all the Pokemon and nearly destroyed all the building too after all." She explained to him as she kept giggling.

"Ah yeah that is true…" Ash rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You are ready. The league is going to start in two weeks from now. Since you have participated before you don't have to recollect the gym badges. Your first match is in the Top 256 where your opponent will be decided through lottery." Nurse Joy went in full detail.

"So, for now I can just prepare for the league, right?" Ash wanted a confirmation that everything is ok.

"Precisely, this is an advantage many trainers have when they are retrying to win the league. You have more time to prepare for it while the other trainers are trying to qualify by getting the badges." Nurse Joy claimed.

"I see. I get it now. Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy!" Ash thanked her with a smile and then headed to a nearby PC.

"You're welcome, Ash! Take care and wish you good luck!" She responded with a smile.

" _Did I just hear Nurse Joy saying Ash? Is he really here of I am just imagining things now?"_ She thought when she was about to go downstairs. _"Eh, I will just go and ask her."_

As she went downstairs she saw him sitting in front of a PC smiling something that make her really glad since she neither had talked to him nor hadn't seen him for quite some time. After a few seconds of spacing out, she decided to go ahead and talk to him.

"Hey Ash… it's been a while." Serena greeted him with an embarrassed look.

"Pika!" Pikachu who recognized her jumped at her.

"I missed you too, Pikachu!" She said as she started petting him.

"Cha!"

"Serena? It's been a while! How have you been?!" Ash looked quite happy and seeing her in Kanto.

"I'm pretty good thanks for asking!" After the first interaction she got over her initial awkwardness. "I'm here for the Kanto Grand Festival. I'm still looking for new ideas for my performing skills." She added.

"Ah I remember when May tried it! She reached the Top 4! It was awesome!" Ash said with excitement as he recalled the event.

"Yeah she helped me a lot along with Dawn!" She responded with a smile. "Now, what are you doing here? I mean I didn't expect to find you in Kanto. I thought you would be travelling now."

"Oh, I just returned from my last journey but have no idea where to head now. Actually, I have two things to do before I decide where I will go." Ash stated.

"What exactly?"

"I met a person from the past who abandoned a Pokemon I currently own to die. To get me back he injured two of my Pokemon." Ash said with a slightly angry tone.

"That's… really awful."

"Yeah. He told me to settle our differences in the upcoming league that takes place in two weeks from now. So, I came here to register." Ash explained the first goal.

"I see. I hope you win this time. I believe in you." Serena said with a heartwarming smile.

"Thank you. It means a lot." Ash smiled back.

"What about your other goal?"

"It's Team Rocket."

"Are they still after your Pikachu?"

"Yeah. I really grew tired of this. They are following me everywhere and when I mean everywhere I mean e-v-e-r-y-w-h-e-r-e. Cannot catch a break." Ash stated with an annoyed look.

"And what are you planning to do about that?" Serena looked worried.

"I was about to contact with Clemont right before you appear. I thought he might have an idea to make a solid plan and find the Team Rocket hideout. I'm also thinking about asking with older friends and rivals of mine to help me." Ash revealed.

"I see. Let's contact him then. He is usually at his lab during that time of the day and if he don't answer he will probably have a gym battle." Serena stated.

"Ok then. I hope I can find him available." Ash said as he tried to come into contact with him through PC.

"Hello?" Clemont appeared on screen.

"Hey there, Clemont!" Both Ash and Serena said at the same time.

"Ack!" Clemont seeing both of them fell from his chair backwards.

"Clemont, are you ok?" Ash asked him.

"Yeah I just didn't expect to see the two of you together after…" Clemont averted his gaze making Serena blush too at his statement.

"After what?" Ash asked.

"You know the-"

"Nevermind that! Ash wants your help!" Serena interrupted him embarrassed.

"Are you ok, Serena? Your face is really red. Do you have a fever?" Ash was oblivious of the whole thing.

"N-no! I'm fine!" She stuttered.

"What do you want me to help with?" Clemont asked him.

"I want you find a way to locate Team Rocket's hideout. I want to defeat Team Rocket once and for all!" He revealed to him.

"I can do that but do you have a plan?"

"Actually… no. I would like to help me with that too. I'm planning on calling some friends for help though." Ash chuckled.

"I figured." Clemont sighed at the response. "Before I make some sort of plan I have to see how the Team Rocket HQ looks like and also learn who is going to join you." He stated.

"Well, I'm planning on calling Gary, Paul, Alain, Kiawe and Gladion. I hope I can persuade those five to help me! I was thinking about Misty, Brock, Cilan and Iris too but they are usually way too busy so I doubt they will be able to help me." Ash said.

"What about me?" Serena asked him.

"Sorry Serena but I'm not planning on dragging you in this. I want to call people who have more battle experience. It's nothing against you. I just cannot take the risk to take you along with me in this. You are a really precious friend of mine." Ash explained.

"But we had been through a lot during our journey in Kalos." Serena said.

"That is true." Ash said as she held her hand which she made her blush a bit. "But that was because we travelled together and every journey has dangers. Also, this is something I decided for myself and it has nothing to do with your own goals unlike the time we travelled together. You should focus on your contests. This is why you came here after all." He added which make her back down.

"He's right there, Serena. I wouldn't drag Bonnie in something like this either." Clemont stated as he fixed his glasses.

"I understand. Thanks for caring about me, Ash." She said and smiled with Ash nodding at her response.

"Ok, try to contact with the rest till I find the HQ." Clemont said.

"Good, talk to you later." Ash said and ended the conversation.

"Looks like you made the first step." Serena claimed.

"Yeah now the tough part. To see if anyone can help me with that. Let's call Gary first." Ash said as he tried to call him.

"Oh, Ashy-boy!" Gary waved at him with a smirk.

"You never change, right?" Ash responded with half-closed eyes.

"What's up with that nickname?" Serena looked puzzled.

"He just likes making fun of me." Ash explained to her. "Gary, I need your help. I'm planning on defeating Team Rocket and I need someone with fair battle experience. Can you come to Kanto?" Ash asked him.

"Well, I'm currently in Sinnoh with Prof. Rowan. I think I can come tomorrow since not much is going on here right now. I would also want to meet with gramps too." Gary revealed.

"So, that means yes?" Ash looked worked up.

"It's a yes! I will be in Pallet Town tomorrow. See you then, Ashy-boy!" Gary ended the call before Ash could say anything.

"That was… abrupt." Serena looked with a blank look.

"This is how he acts." Ash chuckled a bit. "Anyway, I'm going to call Paul now. Let's hope he joins us too but his case is going to be more difficult."

"Oh Ash, it's been a while. How have you been?" Someone who wasn't Paul appeared instead.

"He looks like a pretty cheerful guy to me." Serena stated.

"This isn't Paul, that's his older brother, Reggie." Ash revealed. "I'm doing great Reggie! It's certainly been a while! How are you?"

"I'm doing good but I have to admit I didn't expect you to call me. I mean I had no idea you knew how to contact me." Reggie said with an embarrassed look.

"Well, Paul gave me his number a long time ago so we can battle someday again. Anwyay, I would like to talk to him. Is he here?" Ash asked.

"He just went to buy some special food for his Pokemon for his training and he does that he takes hours. I can pass your message to him when he comes back if you want though." Reggie offered to help him.

"Well, tell him that I would like his help and bring down Team Rocket, an organization which steals other people's Pokemon. If it's possible, I would like him to be here tomorrow." Ash stated.

"I see. This won't be an easy task but I will think of something to make him accept since I know the way he does things. Expect him there tomorrow." Reggie said with confidence.

"Are you sure? Tell him to come in Pallet Town then."

"Ok then it's settled."

"Thanks a lot, Reggie. I have to hang up now since I have to call others too. Take care." Ash then ended the conversation.

"So, you have already two." Serena stated.

"I'm not entirely sure about Paul yet but I want to believe Reggie will help." He stated. "Now it's time to call Alain."

"This won't be that difficult. He really admires you after all. Just like I do." She said while murmuring the last part.

"Did you say something?" Ash barely heard something from the last part.

"Eh, n-no I didn't." Serena averted her gaze.

"I see." Ash then looked at the PC again.

"Hey Ash, Serena! How are you?" Alain who appeared on the screen greeted the two.

"I'm pretty good! Thanks for asking!" Serena said waving at him.

"I'm fine Alain. I need your help though. I want to destroy Team Rocket and I would like to join me." Ash asked him.

"Of course, I will come! I still owe you for what you did for me back then in Lumiose City." Alain agreed to help without hesitation. "Shall I come in Pallet?"

"Yes, and please try to be here tomorrow. This will make things easier for me too!" Ash chuckled.

"Ok then I will go make preparations! See you, tomorrow!" Alain said and hang up.

"That was easy." Serena claimed.

"Yeah didn't expect that." Ash said as he started acting a bit weird.

"Is everything ok?" Serena instantly noticed that.

"Yeah, I just want water. All this talk made me thirsty." Ash stated.

"Ok stay here. I will go bring us some water. I'm a bit thirsty too." Serena headed to the nearest vending machine.

" _Time to call Gladion and Kiawe now."_ Ash tried to contact the former.

"Ash? Pikachu? Is that you?" Lillie appeared instead and looked surprised.

"Pika!" Pikachu looked happy seeing her again.

"Lillie! It has been a while, how are you?" Ash looked happy seeing her.

"I'm pretty good especially now that I see you look good too. Wish you could call more often though. We miss you here." Lillie revealed.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm always busy when I'm travelling." Ash said embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's understandable. I just gave you a friendly reminder." Lillie laughed a bit.

"Oh Lillie, long time no see!" Serena who came with two bottles of water greeted her.

"Indeed, it is Serena. I'm glad to see you too!" Lillie responded with the same manner.

"Lillie, is Gladion there?"

"No, he is helping mom with some errands." Lillie revealed.

"I see. I know that it's too much to ask but Is it possible for him to come in Pallet Town tomorrow? I would like to ask the same about Kiawe too." Ash claimed.

"Not sure, Ash. Gladion might come but Kiawe is usually busy with his parent's farm and delivering farm products around Alola."

"Could you try and ask Kiawe at least?" Ash insisted.

"I will try but why do you want them to come here so bad?" Lillie looked curious.

"I'm planning on defeating Team Rocket so I need help."

"And what about me? I can help you too!" Lillie suggested.

"You cannot."

"What? Why?"

"Welcome to my world." Serena pouted.

"I need people who are more experienced in Pokemon battles. It's a huge risk to involve you in this. You and Serena are both very important friends of mine." Ash said to her.

"And why are you trying to involve Gladion and Kiawe then? Aren't those two friends of yours too? Don't you care about their well-being?" Lillie asked him with a serious tone.

"What are you talking about Lillie? They are friends and I do care about them. I won't try to force them to come here or not. I'm just asking for their help." Ash stated calmly.

"Lillie, don't try to negotiate. He's not going to change his mind." Serena sighed.

"I see what I can do." Lillie backed off.

"Thanks, Lillie."

"Would you like to talk a bit more?" Lillie asked him before he was about to wave goodbye.

"Eh? Sure, why not?"

"Since everything looks ok. I will go find a Pokemon battle field outside to work on my training skills before I head to Terracotta Town for my contest tomorrow. Good luck and be careful, Ash." Serena said and kissed his cheek making both Pikachu and Lillie blush with the latter feeling a bit upset and sad too.

"Ok good luck, Serena!" Ash waved at her with a smile. "What's up with that red face, Pikachu? Are you ok?" He said as he put his hand on his forehead to check if it had fever.

"Piiiika…" Pikachu sighed at his trainer's denseness.

"So, Lillie what do you want to talk about?" Ash then looked at the screen again.

"I-I forgot what I wanted to talk about. I will go inform Gladion and Kiawe about tomorrow." Lillie lied instead.

"Are you ok, Lillie?" Ash saw that something was off.

"I'm fine really. Take care, Ash." Lillie said and abruptly ended the conversation.

" _Is she really ok?"_ Ash looked a bit worried. _"Maybe I'm overthinking it."_

 **At night – Ash's room**

"Pikachu, am I the only one who cannot sleep? Ash who lied in his bed asked his Pokemon which slept in a small basket.

Pikachu's ears twitched for a second but he didn't respond and continued his sleep.

"I guess I am the only one, huh?" He muttered and stared at the ceiling.

" _The next few days are going to be crazy but I feel really excited for some reason. Team Rocket, I'm going to bring an end to you once and for all!"_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	62. Assault

**Chapter 62: Assault**

* * *

 **The next day – Pallet Town**

Ash was in Oak's laboratory talking with Clemont while the professor along with Tracey where outside

"I hope they will be all here in a few minutes." Ash said to the scientist while trying to suppress his impatience.

"Try to relax a bit. I'm sure everyone is going to make it in time." Clemont reassured him.

"Thanks." Ash said while Pikachu nuzzled his cheek which made him smile.

"Ash everyone is here!" Tracey's voice echoed from outside.

"Bring them here!" Ash responded.

"See? What did I tell you?" Clemont smirked.

"Fine, you were right." Ash chuckled a bit while everyone was entering inside.

"Ashy-Boy!" Gary waved at him and smirked.

"What's up, Ketchum?" Paul greeted him with his usual cold demeanor.

"Hey, Ash!" Alain entered inside with a cheerful attitude. "I tried to contact with Sawyer too but didn't find him." He added.

"It's been a while, Ash." Gladion said with a calm tone.

"It certainly is. How have you been?" Kiawe added.

"I'm fine, Kiawe." Ash raised a thumb at him. "Thank you all for coming here to help me today."

"Don't forget about our battle later. This is why I'm here." Paul stated.

"Battle? What ba-?" Ash suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence once he recalled what Reggie told him yesterday.

" _I see. This won't be an easy task but I will think of something to make him accept since I know the way he does things. Expect him there tomorrow."_

"A-ah yeah. It's a promise after all! Ash went along with Reggie's trick.

" _Why didn't I think of that? That was the perfect reason to bring him here. Hope, he buys it."_

"Yeah." Paul smiled at Ash's response.

" _Thank Arceus. He bought it."_

"Ok, since we are all here why don't we start?" Clemont suggested.

"You are right! Everyone let's take a seat and see what Clemont has planned." Ash said with everyone nodding.

Once Ash connected the PC with a projector so they can have a bigger image everyone took their seats.

"Ok, first of all using a satellite I managed to pinpoint the location of the TR's HQ." Clemont revealed. "It's north from Pewter City. There is not an actual path or route to head there though so you have to use Flying-type Pokemon to get there." He added.

"I have a question." Gladion raised his arm.

"Yes?"

"How did you get this information? Or to be more precise, how did you get access to a satellite. You do realize that it's criminal activity, right?" Gladion said with a serious tone.

"Gladion, I think we should-" Ash tried to calm him down.

"No! I want to hear his explanation! If he has hacked a satellite to get the information you were asking for then I'm out! I'm not willing to take that path and if I did I won't be able to look my little sister in the eyes ever again!" Gladion explained his reasoning.

"Gladion…"

"I-I think you misunderstood! I can explain!" Clemont was shaking his hands in panic. "Not a long time ago, I and some other scientists from Kalos worked on a space project so building a satellite was a must. If you don't believe me ask Sophocles himself since we asked for his cooperation too and he accepted due to him wanting to be an astronaut so every project that involves the space intrigues him."

"I see. Sorry, for doubting you and making a scene." Gladion said and sat down.

"It's ok. You must have your reasons too. Anyway, back on topic. Their HQ is a fortress which means you can only enter from the entrance. Surprisingly, is not heavily guarded so you will be able to make your way inside." Clemont stated.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do it now!"

"Not so fast Ash!" Clemont stopped him.

"What now?" Ash looked impatient while everyone else sighed at his reaction.

"Breaking through the base is one thing but you have to get there in the first place. The mountainous area is going to be a problem because many Team Rocket grunts will be patrolling around so you won't be able to hide while flying. What Pokemon do you have which can fly apart from Alain who has Charizard?" Clemont asked everyone.

"I have my grandpa's Charizard which I use all the time." Kiawe stated.

"I will also use my own Charizard." Ash stated too.

"So three Charizard?" Clemont held his chin for a second. "How about this? You are six so two people per Charizard. One will guide the Charizard while the other will use their Pokemon to provide the Charizard protection from the enemy attacks." He suggested.

"Sounds like an awesome idea!" Ash looked excited at this.

"I can see this working." Alain looked confident too.

"Agreed." Kiawe added and nodded as well.

"Ok, I will ride on Ashy-boy's Charizard." Gary claimed.

"I will tag along with Kiawe." Gladion chose too.

"Well, I will be with Alain." Paul stated.

"Ok, it's settled then! Let's go!" Ash raised his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Everyone responded except Paul who just smirked.

* * *

 **An hour later – Unknown Location**

"It seems that Team Rocket is engaging in combat with someone close to their base but I cannot figure out who." Looker said as he was checking with his binoculars many Pokemon attacks launching at the sky but couldn't discern more of that.

"That's weird since the Cult hasn't made any movements." One of the officers said.

"I think we should make our move now. Now that they seem to be in a disarray." Looker suggested.

"Are you sure? You said that we should make a move from tomorrow."

"Yes, I am. We won't get many chances like this one. Tell the rest of our squad to pack up their stuff and get ready! Also, contact with Tedesco and tell him we are attacking their nearby bases right now instead of tomorrow!" Looker ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Stop them! We cannot let them proceed any further!" One of the Team Rocket grunts claimed once the three Charizard which carried Ash and co passed him.

"Magneton use Discharge!" Another grunt ordered his Pokemon while many other grunts called out more Electric-type Pokemon which started unleashing Electric-attacks while Zubat, Golbat and even Crobat started going after them.

"Gary, I think now it would be the right time to cover me!" Ash said while he noticed his Charizard having a hard time to keep dodging all the attacks constantly.

"I'm on it! Fearow go!"

"Time to help as well! Crobat go!" Gladion said and called out his own Pokemon.

"Honchkrow stand by for battle!" Paul followed them and made the first move. "Use Haze!"

Honchkrow flapped its wings releasing a thick black smoke which negated every possible stat changing move that happened before and worked as a distraction too since Team Rocket's Flying-type Pokemon got engulfed by it and were unable to see properly.

"Fearow use Drill Peck!"

Gary's Fearow started spinning while its beak turned white and entered inside the smoke striking all the nearby Pokemon which started falling.

"Crobat use Hypnosis!"

Gladion's Crobat's eyes turned blue and let out blue circles which hit all the Pokemon which escaped Fearow's attack and fell to sleep in the air.

"Great job guys!" Ash praised everyone.

"Still, that doesn't solve our problem with all the Electric-type Pokemon attacking us constantly." Paul claimed maintaining his cold demeanor.

"I think that's an easy answer! Charizard use Flamethrower!"

"Charizard you too!" Kiawe and Alain said at the same time following Ash.

The three Charizard flew lower and started unleashing their Flamethrowers knocking out several Pokemon effortlessly while the grunts were trying to take cover from the flames. The area was also started catching fire due to the grass growing in the rocky soil.

"I think this will hold them back!" Ash claimed as he saw the grunts focusing on putting out the fire and reorganize themselves.

"I can see their base from here!" Kiawe who was ahead claimed.

"Ok then! Let's go!"

* * *

 **Team Rocket HQ**

"Boss, it seems we are in a pinch right now." Giovanni's secretary announced to him.

"Explain yourself, Matori." He glared at her as he kept petting his Persian which was sleeping on his lap.

"We just received reports that three Charizard which carried six kids have passed our first line of defence." Matori revealed to him.

"Do we have a description of those kids?" Giovanni asked her.

"Yes, we got them once their Pokemon flew lower so they were able to see them. Though, all the descriptions we got, don't match except from one. A young boy who wears a red hat and has a Pikachu on his shoulder." Matori announced which made Giovanni smile.

"Ash Ketchum." Team Rocket's leader smirked and stood up from his couch. "We are meeting again."

Outside of Giovanni's office, Jessie, James and Meowth were eavesdropping.

"If everything that obnoxious 'four eyes' said is true then the twerp is coming here." Jessie stated.

"Yeah but it seems that he brought along some of his old friends along with him. This won't be any easier than usual even if they are coming here." James claimed after he put some thought into it.

"You are right. And this time we cannot screw up because the boss is here." Meowth said.

"Can I suggest something else? How about leaving and starting a new life instead of failing again?" James suggested something that made both Jessie and Meowth to stare at him confused.

"What is that, James? Are you planning on betraying us and preparing a mutiny to overthrow the organization that takes care of us?" Jessie looked menacing.

"Shall I scratch you so you can come back into reality?" Meowth said as he drew out his nail from his paw.

"Listen what I have to say first!" James shook his hands defensively. "First of all, they are not taking care of us at all! In every region we have been, we always have to either find a job or open a business ourselves if we don't want to starve! Secondly, Meowth you want to become Giovanni's favorite pet since forever but tell me honestly. Have you ever been any close on achieving that since the day you joined?" He asked both questions which made both of them to stare at each other for a while before they lash at him at the end.

"Ah! Stop!"

"So, you are gonna betray us after all?"

"I'm gonna leave you some scars on your face for all the nonsense you are spouting, James."

"Boss, we have a problem! The International Police is attacking us!" A Team Rocket grunt appeared in front of Giovanni's problem.

"What?" Giovanni started losing his cool upon hearing this.

"We have already lost our secret bases near Saffron and Celadon City while more forces are heading towards the HQ right now!" The grunt stated.

"Do something about it then!" Giovanni ordered him with a harsh angered tone.

"We can-!" The line was cut off.

"Damn it! Matori go and inform everyone in the HQ to prepare themselves for battle! I will do the same!" Giovanni said before he heads to his own private room which was located near his office.

"Right away, boss!"

"James… what was your plan again?" Jessie who had pinned him down asked him after hearing the whole thing.

"To defect and start over again?" James said scared.

"I always thought you were pretty smart, James!" Meowth tried to compliment him.

* * *

 **Outside of the Team Rocket HQ**

"Here we are guys!" Ash said once he and his friends got off from their Charizard.

"That gate looks huge and really durable." Paul claimed just by staring at it.

"I will bring it down! Charizard, it's time!" Alain said with his Mega Ring glowing.

"Whoa, you get a new Key Stone and Mega Ring!" Ash looked excited.

"Yeah I did! Now Charizard use Blast Burn!"

Mega Charizard X shook the ground with its punch which caused fire to erupt. After a large explosion the gate looked unscathed.

"That did nothing." Gladion stated the obvious.

"It's my turn to try! Turtonator, go!" Kiawe called out his own Pokemon and started performing his Z-move. "Here we go, Turtonator! My full power, body and soul! My whole body burns like the hot flames of Wela Volcano!"

" **INFERNO OVERDRIVE!"**

A giant ball of fire was concentrated in front of Turtonator's mouth and was launched at the gate causing another big explosion. The result was the same though.

"Not even a Z-Move wasn't enough." Kiawe muttered.

"We have to find a way to break through now! Team Rocket grunts are coming our way!" Gary stated as he was checking the area.

"That's not good!" Ash said as he gritted his teeth.

While everyone was trying to think something, Gladion suddenly remembered something.

* * *

 **Flashback - Lillie and Gladion's mansion**

Lillie was hooked with a new book about Pokemon moves that she recently had bought and was reading it in the dining room while Gladion was heading in the kitchen to drink water.

"Gladion, have you ever heard about the Ultima technique?" She asked him once she noticed him passing by.

"What's that?" Gladion stopped and walked towards her.

"It's a special move that an elder of the same name invented years ago and required three moves to be executed at the same time for it to succeed. The moves are Frenzy Plant, Blast Burn and Hydro Cannon but the slightest mistake can make the move fail." Lillie read loudly from the book even though Gladion was standing next to her reading as well.

"That's interesting but I don't think I can pull off something like that since I don't fulfill the requirements for this move." He stated.

"How can you be so sure? Anyway, I wish I could see it someday or even do it myself. It's rumored that it surpasses the power of a Z-Move." She said.

"Well, it's always nice to have dreams." Gladion said before he ran away from her laughing.

"Come back here and let me hit you with the book!" Lillie chased after him while giggling at his older brother's comment.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

"I have something in mind but I want to know ascertain something first. Does anyone of you have Pokemon which know the moves Frenzy Plant and Hydro Cannon? Alain's Charizard already knows Blast Burn."

"My Torterra knows Frenzy Plant." Paul said.

"And my Blastoise can use Hydro Cannon as well." Gary added.

"Great! Call them out and with Alain's Charizard try to execute the moves at the same time! It will create a new move named Ultima which can surpass the power of a Z-Move!" Gladion revealed.

"S-surpass the power of a Z-Move?! How do you even know that?" Kiawe who was passionate about the moves was completely surprised at the statement.

"Lillie read it in a book not so long ago. This is our only chance! You, I and Ash will cover them while they will try to perform the move!" He said.

"I'm on it!" Ash said. "Pikachu let's do this!"

"Pika!"

"Ok then! Turtonator, let's do it!"

"Silvally, come out!"

"I'm counting on you! Blastoise, go!"

"Torterra stand by for battle!"

"Let's do it then! Charizard use Blast Burn!"

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant!"

"Blastoise use Hydro Cannon!"

The three attacks instead of fusing just cancelled each other.

"You called your move too late!" Paul complained to Gary.

"So, you are saying it's my fault? If anything, you did command your Pokemon earlier than expected!" Gary responded with the same manner.

"We are not accomplishing anything like that. Let's try again!" Alain who was calmer tried to negotiate with them.

"Ok then. Let's do it again." Gary said and turned his back on Paul.

Meanwhile, the Team Rocket grunts were fighting against Ash, Gladion and Kiawe.

"Pikachu use Electroweb!"

Pikachu fired a yellow orb which transformed into a web and defeated two Golbat which were trapped inside the web.

"Silvally use Crush Claw!"

Silvally after taking a hit from a Crunch attack from a Raticate knocked it out with its big claws.

"Turtonator use Shell Trap!"

Another Raticate and an Arbok jumped at Turtonator but touched the spikes on its back which exploded sending both Pokemon flying.

"How are you doing over there?" Gladion looked at the other three who still tried to master the Ultima technique.

"We tried thrice but except the second time which seemed like something was going to happen before it fails too, we still haven't managed to do it. Give us more time!" Alain stated.

"Ok, just concentrate!"

"Let's try one more time!" Gary said with confidence. "Blastoise use Hydro Cannon!"

"Torterra, another Frenzy Plant!"

"Blast Burn!"

This time the giant water cannonballs were surrounded by the erupting fire while the vines engulfed the whole thing. Then the vines along with their roots were absorbed from the ground and created a big white ball which exploded at the gate with the impact pushing everyone back.

"Did we do it right this time?" Paul looked curious.

"It seems so." Gary responded.

Once the smoke disappeared the whole gate was broken along with parts of the wall being broken too.

"Amazing…" Alain was lost in words.

"Guys, we did it!" Gary shouted at the others who started running at them.

"Cannot believe you actually pull this off! That's awesome!" Ash looked overexcited.

"The Ultima technique is something else!" Kiawe commented at the sight.

"Enough talking! Let's get inside!" Gladion said like he was the leader of the squad.

"You are right! Team Rocket, the time has come!" Ash said as he clenched his fists in excitement once he entered inside.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	63. Operation: Arrest Giovanni

**Chapter 63: Operation: Arrest Giovanni**

* * *

Ash and his friends entered inside Team Rocket's HQ and started marching ahead taking out multiple grunts without having a hard time.

"This is easier than I expected." Alain said once every grunt was knocked out unconscious.

"True, it makes me feel uneasy to be honest." Gary added and looked skeptical.

"I know what you mean. They must have set a trap or something ahead." Kiawe held his chin.

"Nah, those guys looked pathetic. Even if they are planning an ambush or anything similar, we are just going to repeat what we did here." Paul stated.

"I don't see any point of overthinking this. Let's just proceed with caution." Gladion gave his own opinion regarding the whole thing.

"I agree with Gladion. Let's take this path and see where it leads." Ash said and ran ahead with Pikachu.

"Oi, wait Ashy-boy! There are other five corridors here!" Gary stated and tried to catch up with him along with the rest but Ash ran so fast that he disappeared.

"That moron. He said he agrees with me and then goes ahead on his own recklessly." Gladion facepalmed.

"Since he went alone, I don't really find a reason for us to stick together anymore. You will just be in my way at this point." Paul said and took one of the other five corridors.

"Wait! Don't go on your own too!" Alain tried to stop him but Paul ignored him.

"It cannot be helped. Let's split up too so we can cover more distance. Hopefully, all corridors will lead to the same place." Kiawe stated and chose another one.

"Ok then. Everyone be careful." Gary stated before he leaves too.

* * *

 **With Ash**

Ash kept running but the whole passage seemed endless. At some point he stopped and started panting while sweat started falling from his forehead.

"Guys, it seems that we won't reach the end of this passage any time soon. Let's stay here for a moment." Ash said as he wiped his forehead. "Guys?" Then he looked behind to finally realize that he was alone the whole time. "Where did everyone go?"

"Piiika…" Pikachu stared at him with half-closed eyes indicating that Ash was on his own the whole time without realizing it due to his excitement.

"Well then, I guess we have to do this ourselves, Pikachu." Ash said to his partner and start walking again.

"Hey, that's the twerp!" Jessie suddenly saw him from distance.

"How did he get in?" Meowth looked surprised.

"Who cares? Now we are in trouble!" James looked panicked.

"You guys! This ends here!" Ash declared with Pikachu jumping from his shoulder with electricity coming out of his cheeks.

"Wait, wait! We aren't going to fight you!" Meowth started shaking his paws defensively.

"And why should I believe you?" Ash looked unconvinced.

"We are actually trying to escape and start our lives anew." Jessie stated.

"Yeah and this passage is the longest one in the base so barely anyone uses it which we will help us to go unnoticed."

"And what about the cameras?" Ash pointed at the walls which had cameras throughout the place.

"We were just hoping that the grunts who are watching, won't pay attention to us since the situation is out of control right now." Meowth revealed.

"What do you mean?" Ash looked curious.

"Your friends are currently creating a havoc in the whole base right now while the International Police is currently attacking Team Rocket's nearby bases which are falling one after another. The organization is doomed." James explained the situation.

"The International Police?"

"Yes, so now if you excuse us we have to leave now before we get caught too." Jessie said as the trio was about to leave.

"Just a sec! Where is your leader?" Ash stopped them.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" James asked him rhetorically.

"Once you reach the end of this passage, turn left at the second corner, then right and then left once more and you will see a big door in front of you. We gotta go now, good luck! You will need it!" Meowth gave him the instructions quickly before the trio leaves.

"Wait! That was too fast! I didn't memorize everything!" Ash looked confused. "Cannot believe they left like that. Now how did he say it? At the end of the hall turn left at the second, then left again and then… no it's not that. Second corner right, then left and at the end left again… it's not that either…" Ash sighed as he was trying to remember while using his fingers too.

"Pika!" Pikachu seemed that he was able to contain all the info Meowth gave them.

"So, that means you know the way buddy?" Ash looked relieved.

"Pika-pikachu!" Pikachu led the way.

"Oi, wait for me!" Ash followed from behind.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

Ash and Pikachu faced a big door just like Meowth claimed before.

"This is it, Pikachu! Let's barge in!" Ash declared and attempted to barge in Giovanni's room.

"Wait!" Suddenly Kiawe appeared running towards him.

"Hey, Kiawe! You made it here too!" Ash cheerfully claimed. "Where are the others?"

"Yeah I did." Kiawe stop and started panting. "What was the big idea though?! You left everyone behind and we ended up splitting up at the end too! Don't be so reckless!" He looked angry at Ash who was making a few steps back intimidated.

"S-sorry about that, Kiawe. I went a bit overboard due to my overexcitement." Ash tried to defend himself.

"This is not a game! You always do that!" Kiawe said as he held his head. "Anyway, let's not waste any more time and get things done." Once he calmed down, Kiawe clenched his fist and pointed at Ash.

"Yeah!" Ash fistbumped him and both entered inside.

"I was waiting for you, Ash Ketchum." Giovanni said calmy while sitting at his couch petting his Persian while ten other grunts surrounded the two boys. "I didn't think you would be able to come thus far but all ends here." Once he said that he snapped his fingers with all the grunts calling out their Pokemon. "Take them out."

"I will fight them all by myself! You go for the leader!" Kiawe stated with confidence as he called out Charizard, Turtonator and Alolan Marowak.

"What are you sure?" Ash looked a bit concerned though.

"Yeah just go!"

"We won't let you! Arbok bite him!" One of the grunts ordered his Pokemon to attack Ash who was trying to pass through them.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

His Pikachu instantly took out Arbok while a Raticate was about to attack from Ash and Pikachu's blind spot with its claws.

"Marowak use Boomerang!"

Kiawe's Marowak threw its bone at Raticate defeating Raticate before it could bite Ash.

"I'm covering you!" Kiawe raised a thumb once he realized what happened.

"Thank you!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"We made it! We are free!" Jessie said once they got out of the HQ.

"WOOOOBUFFET!"

"Now we can start a new life away from crime!" James said with sparkling eyes.

"Well, in your own case you don't even need that. You are from a rich family after all." Meowth claimed.

"Are you kidding me? That's the reason I left home in the first place! I don't want to get married with Jessebelle because I will be nothing more other than her lapdog!" James complained to him. "And now I miss Growlie…" And then he remembered the Growlithe he grew up with.

"On your knees! Put your hands behind your head!"

Suddenly one officer from the International Police ordered the trio while more of them appeared and surrounded the HQ.

" _We are busted!"_ The trio thought while they complied.

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't expect to see the three of you here." Looker appeared in front of them while many officers started infiltrating the HQ which was completely vulnerable.

"You are…" Jessie was lost in words once she saw him.

"That guy who was after Team Galactic and Team Plasma back in Sinnoh and Unova!" James completed her sentence.

"The Boxed-Lunch Guy!" Meowth used his nickname.

"You can get up." Looker said as he approached them.

"Are you sure-?"

"Yes, I am. Those guys are acquaintances of mine." He interrupted the officer who gave the previous order and then focused his attention on the trio.

"I have to make a proposal to the three of you." He said with a serious tone.

"Eh? Aren't you going to arrest us?" Jessie said with a blank look.

"Depends on your answer. I'm indeed willing to let you off because you have actually contributed in my work at the past and I'm always to give some sort of reward to anyone who has helped me before." He explained but the three of them still looked confused.

"So, what are you offering us?" James asked curious.

"I have a trainee. A new member in the International Police who is working hard to achieve his own ambitions with the help of our organization. He ends up overworking a lot lately though something that will probably affect his working performance in the future which might be problematic for both the organization and him at the same time. How about working under him? You might have a problem interacting with him since he is a bit difficult to open up to other people but you will eventually notice that he is actually a nice easy-going person when he is not working who will value and appreciate your help, treating you as equals. What do you think?" Looker went in full detail.

"Is he here?" Meowth asked.

"No, he is currently on a different squad which is attacking Team Rocket's secret bases throughout Kanto right now." He revealed.

"I think we should accept." James said. "We don't have another choice anyway."

"I'm not willing to work for anyone else ever again! Just for myself and my future prince." Jessie complained instead with the other two sweatdropped at her statement.

"Let's vote!" Meowth suggested. "Raise your hands if you want to join and work for that guy."

James, Meowth and Wobbuffet raised their arms with Jessie being in the minority.

"Even you?!" Jessie glared angrily at the blue punching bag Pokemon.

"Wobbu-"

"Whatever…" She just recalled it in its Pokeball. "Fine, I will follow too." Jessie unwillingly raised her arm too.

"Excellent, I will fill you in with the details in a few minutes. You two, escort them back to our camp and treat them well till my return." He ordered before he enters the HQ too.

"Yes, sir!" The two officers said and looked at the trio. "Follow us and don't try anything funny."

"Y-yeah…" The trio reluctantly followed them.

* * *

 **Back to Ash and Kiawe**

"Persian use Shadow Claw!"

"Pikachu block with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu managed to block Persian's attack successfully and push it back.

"Persian go with Pay Day!"

Persian raised its paw and firing multiple gold coins at Pikachu which tried to avoid but got hit.

"Can you continue, Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner which was lying on the floor.

"Pika!" Pikachu quickly got up.

"That's the spirit! Now use Thunderbolt!"

"Use Pay Day again Persian!"

Both Pokemon took each other's attacks since neither Thunderbolt could change the trajectory of all gold coins nor the latter were able to stop the Electric-type attack from passing through the coin barrage. Despite that the two Pokemon weren't giving up.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

"Night Slash!"

Persian suddenly got hit on the ribs but counterattacked with a dark claw.

"Pikachu don't back down! Thunderbolt!"

"Persian respond with Power Gem!"

Pikachu's electricity clashed with a blue beam coming from Persian's jewel. Pikachu's Thunderbolt eventually overpowered Persian's Power Gem and the cat Pokemon fainted.

"Persian! Get up!"

"Pikachu use Electroweb now!"

Pikachu unleashed an electric ball which turned into a web hitting Giovanni and slammed him into the wall while he was screaming from the shock till he passed out.

" **INFERNO OVERDRIVE!"**

Suddenly, Kiawe's Turtonator unleashed another fire ball which hit most of the grunts' Pokemon which were blown away burned by the fire while the attack's explosion knocked out most of the grunts.

"Arrest everyone from Team Rocket!" Looker ordered once he got inside with many officers barging in and putting handcuffs at the grunts.

"Some members from the secret bases managed to escape. We lost track of them!" One of the officers informed Looker after coming in contact with another squad.

"Just keep looking for them and ask further assistance from each city's Officer Jennies across the region." Looker ordered.

"Mr. Looker!" Ash greeted the inspector.

"You sure know how to get involved in this stuff all the time, young boy." Looker said to him as they shook hands.

"What will happen to Team Rocket now?" Ash said as he looked at Giovanni who was still unconscious.

"They will be in jail for crimes against mankind and Pokemon which means for the rest of their lives. Team Rocket as an organization is no more." Looker declared.

"That means…" Kiawe muttered before Ash finishes his line.

"We did it! Team Rocket is finally down! I can finally go on journeys without encountering them anymore!" Ash claimed as he clenched his fist.

"That was way too easier than I thought to be honest." Kiawe said as he scratched his head.

"That's because we had Clemont making a good plan and the six of us are pretty strong." Ash said as he rubbed his nose.

"Yeah I guess so." Kiawe agreed after putting some thought into it.

* * *

 **A few hours later – Viridian City Airport**

"Let him have a battle with him! Let me down you pathetic morons!" Paul was whining while Alain and Kiawe were dragging him away while waving goodbye at Ash which he responded accordingly.

"I really want to battle but you have to take the plane for Sinnoh…" Ash said embarrassingly.

"Just stop making a scene…" Gary followed them too. "Ashy-boy, I will be back in two weeks. Take care." Gary said as he went ahead.

"It was nice seeing you again." Gladion said as he shook hands with Ash.

"I feel the same Gladion. Have a nice and safe trip back in Alola." Ash said with a smile as Gladion went ahead to his own flight.

"Oh I almost forgot. Ash, when you have time, come in Alola and pay us a visit someday. My little sister really misses you." Gladion said with a smile while waving a goodbye.

"I promise. I miss your sister a lot too." Ash said as he waved back.

Ash then decided to head back home till someone gave him a tackle hug which almost made him fall.

"What the-?"

"You are fine! I am so glad you are safe!" It was Serena who was heading to the Pokemon Center.

"I told you I would be fine." Ash smiled and returned the hug for a second before Serena makes a step back.

"I would like to ask you something, Ash" Serena said as she averted her look.

"I'm all ears."

"Would you like to… go on a date with me?" Serena reluctantly asked him and close her eyes in embarrassment.

"Aren't we on one already?" Ash said nonchalantly.

"Eh?" Serena had a blank look on her eyes which killed her nervousness.

"We are here, just the two of us. Isn't that a date?" Ash asked back instead. "I always had those with my other friends too."

The last words totally made her to realize that Ash had no idea what a date was exactly.

"Ash, a date is when a boy and a girl who like each other decide to meet at a certain date and a certain time at a certain place after one of them asks the other out and the latter agrees. That's what we have right now technically is not a date." She tried to explain to him in a simplified way.

"Oh, I think I get it now…" Ash laughed nervously. "Ok then how about we meet at 8:00pm tonight?" Ash suggested.

"Sure, but where?"

"Around here I guess? I don't know maybe go on a restaurant and eat something? Viridian City has lots of those." Ash claimed.

"Sounds good to me. Let's meet at this spot here then. I also have a surprise to show you." Serena said confidently with a smile. Her nervousness had completely disappeared.

"I cannot wait then!" Ash left a toothy grin.

"See you then." She said as she waved and headed to the Pokemon Center while Ash called out Charizard to fly him back in Pallet Town.

* * *

 **Meanwhile – Unknown Location**

"Team Rocket is no more. The International Police destroyed their bases all around the place and their leader has been arrested!" A cultist reported to its leader which was accompanied by Kane and Morg.

" **So, we have one less problem to deal with.** " The leader stated.

"Not quite, actually the kid we were spying on, Ash Ketchum was the main reason that Team Rocket has fallen." He revealed something that made the boss approach him.

" **Was Ketchum behind this?!** " The leader looked annoyed at the statement.

"Can confirm as well. Our spies spotted, Ash Ketchum bringing along some friends from other regions he had been before. They passed through Team Rocket's defenses which were severely weakened due to our attacks the previous days and infiltrated the place." Another member of the cult appeared to bring his own report.

" **There is no mistaking it then… My worst fears have been confirmed…** " The cult leader said as he held his gold mask.

"What should we do now? Asked the cultist which gave the first report.

" **I really don't like that I'm saying this but… sadly that boy should be eliminated.** "

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	64. Confession And The Indigo League

**Chapter 64: Confession And The Indigo League**

* * *

Ash was returning home with his Charizard to rest a bit at home before he goes back to Viridian City again and meets up with Serena during tonight. But before that he decided to visit Oak's lab and leave the Pokemon he carried with him back at the ranch. A nasty surprise was waiting for him though.

"I'm glad you are back safe and sound, boy. But we have a problem." Prof. Oak greeted Ash who just got off of his Charizard with a concerned look.

"Did something bad happen to the Pokemon while I was gone?" Ash asked.

"Unfortunately you guessed right. Just come and see it yourself." Prof. Oak said with Ash rushing in.

Both his and Pikachu's eyes were filled with horror. Bayleef and Staraptor were seen sleeping with wounds around their bodies. Tracey was there trying his best to treat their wounds.

"What happened?!" Ash yelled at the professor.

"No idea, boy. The only thing we know is that Bulbasaur unleashed its Solar Beam to call for help while it was fighting against the culprit. When we arrived there, we saw the three Pokemon lying unconscious. At least this is nothing serious and they will be able to go outside in a few days again." He revealed.

"Do you have an idea who could be possibly behind this?"

"I think… we are going to find out who did it." Tracey said as he noticed a small piece of paper tied on Staraptor's leg.

"Give it to me." Ash said and Tracey complied without a second thought.

" _I cannot believe that you actually made the same mistake twice! You thought a mere warning and a league battle was enough for my revenge? If you still think that bond and friendship themselves will prevail at the end, it's better to think again! I'm going to break you, Ash Ketchum! I will humiliate you in the Indigo League so bad that you wish you never became a Pokemon trainer in the first place! See you again, loser!"_

 _-Damian_

Ash ripped the letter out of his frustration while trying to hold his anger.

"I will make him pay… Whoever dares to hurt my Pokemon is not going to get away." Ash said with a cold look.

"Ash, are you ok?" The professor asked out of concern. He never saw him so angry before.

"No, I'm really frustrated right now." Ash said as he let out a big sigh. "Anyway, behind this was that guy Damian again. He is trying to mess with me before the upcoming league."

"Someone should call the Pokemon Inspector Agency and report that guy. I'm sure they will help. Misty told me about them before since they banned the Invincible Pokémon Brothers who were harassing her from any official Pokemon League for life." Tracey suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Ash agreed with Tracey. "What do you think, professor?"

"Tracey, your idea is good and all but we need evidence which is something we lack right now. It will look like you are trying to frame him with ill intent instead." Prof. Oak stated.

"We actually have proof. He wrote that letter and has his name written on it!" Ash claimed.

"Yeah, about that…" The professor pointed at the letter which was shred in many tiny pieces by Ash earlier.

"Argh, I cannot believe it! I destroyed our only clue!" Ash screamed out of frustration once he realized his mistake.

"Well, your only choice is to just defeat him at the league then." Tracey stated.

"Meanwhile, I will spend more time at the ranch so we can avoid a third incident. The fault is mine after all since I'm responsible of the Pokemon's well-being here." Prof. Oak said.

"Don't blame yourself, professor. It's that guy's fault and nothing more." Ash stated. "Anyway, I'm going home. I need to get some rest." He said as he headed out.

* * *

 **At night**

Ash met with Serena just like he promised without any delay. Pikachu didn't come with him though since it was exhausted after the harsh fight it gave. Ash was wearing the same clothes while Serena put on the dress she used for her showcases. After they decided the restaurant they wanted to eat, they spent some time talking about each other's experiences and adventures. But throughout the whole date, Ash was a bit gloomy something that Serena noticed. Once they left the restaurant they just sat under a tree where they could see the clean starry sky.

"Ash, I would like to ask you something." Serena stated as she got up and faced him.

"Go ahead." He responded.

"Do you have fun spending time with me?" She asked.

"Of course I did! Why would you ask me like this?" Ash looked confused.

"It's just… you really look like you are doing this against your will." Serena said as she stared at the ground.

"No, it's true I'm a bit frustrated but it has nothing to do with you." Ash revealed which made her calm down.

"What a relief! I actually started feeling bad dragging you around…" She said as she sighed in relief. "Could you tell me that's bothering you? Maybe I could help."

"You cannot really help me since this is something I must do on my own but I will tell you. That guy that I was talking to you yesterday, Damian. He sneaked in Prof. Oak's ranch again and injured two more of my Pokemon while I was away." Ash said while he was trying to hold in his anger.

"I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked." Serena felt a bit guilty for asking.

"Don't feel like that. It's not your fault and my mood didn't change after telling you that." Ash replied with a smile.

"Thanks." Serena as she returned his smile. Then suddenly she remembered something. "I almost forgot! I told you that I had a surprise for you! This will cheer you up for sure!" She stated with confidence.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that too. What is it?" Ash once he remembered too looked impatient.

"You will see!" Serena said and made a few steps back. "Well then, let's start! Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon come on out!" She tossed the three Pokeballs which called out her team.

"Long time no see, guys!" Ash greeted them.

"Pancham use Stone Edge!"

Pancham punched the ground making six stone pillars to come out.

"Braixen use Flamethrower!"

Braixen unleashed her Flamethrower making one flame ring for each pillar.

"Sylveon, Pancham jump at the pillars and start dancing!"

Sylveon and Pancham successfully jumped on top of the pillars and both started dancing with Sylveon using her advanced dancing skills. Ash was left speechless throughout the whole thing.

"Braixen use Fire Blast and aim at the top of the pillar!"

The legs of the 大-shaped blast stood on top of two of the six pillars while Pancham and Sylveon kept dancing around.

"Now use Psychic to make Fire Blast to dance too!"

Using her stick Braixen made the Fire Blast to start dancing like a living person with Psychic making several dancing moves which both Pancham and Sylveon copied making a dancing trio.

"Now Braixen make the Fire Blast jump! Pancham use Dark Pulse on it! Sylveon do the same with Moonblast!"

The 大-shaped blast bent its legs the same way the humans do before they jump and jumped at the air. Moonblast and Dark Pulse hit it directly causing it to explode creating several fireworks.

"Finish!" Serena said as she bowed along with her Pokemon before she recalls them.

Many people from Viridian City who noticed the fire earlier came over and watched the whole thing.

"Amazing!"

"You're really talented!"

"You should participate in the Kanto Grant Festival!"

Some of the people start cheering her something that startled Serena who thought she was only her and Ash there.

"T-thank you everyone!" Serena blushed at the compliments.

After a while everyone left with Ash and Serena being left alone once again.

"That was really amazing, Serena! I really couldn't say anything the whole time! You have really made a huge progress!" Ash who was silent the whole time started complimenting her now as well.

"T-thank you! Are you feeling better now?" She said with a blushed look.

"Yeah I am. That really fixed my mood." Ash responded and smiled.

"I'm glad!"

"Yeah, I really have so much fun today! But sadly, I think it's time for me to go! It's getting late and my mom might get worried if I don't come back." Ash stated and was ready to leave.

"Ash, before you go… I have to say something."

"What is it?" Ash stopped

"This time I'm going to say it straight out! I like you!" Serena said with a loud voice and then hid her face.

"I know that, Serena. I like you too." Ash said with a smile.

"I-I don't mean just as friends! It's more than that! I want to be your girlfriend! There I said it!" Serena tried once more to break through Ash's denseness

"G-girlfriend?! For real?!" Ash made a step back much to his surprise.

"Why are you so surprised? I even kissed you on the lips back then! I'm actually confessing for the second time!" She said to him with a straight face.

"Wait, it wasn't just a goodbye kiss between friends?!" Ash revealed how he interpreted the kiss back then at Lumiose City's airport.

"There's no such thing as a kiss on the lips between friends!" Serena pouted.

"Really? Argh, I really don't know how the whole thing works!" Ash said panicked.

Serena then tried to calm down and let out a sigh. "Look, I also don't know much about that either. Since we are both inexperienced here, how about we learn together?" She suggested.

"I guess… that's fine with me." Ash said after thinking about it for a little.

"Really?!" Serena looked happy.

"Sure why not?" Ash chuckled before he gets a hug from her.

After they broke their hug both of them parted ways.

* * *

 **Two weeks later – Indigo Plateau**

Ash spent two weeks training his Pokemon for this day. Many contestants around the region appeared and watched the runner who carried the flame of Moltres in the Indigo Stadium marking the beginning of the tournament. Once the whole tradition was cleared a giant screen revealed the matchups for the first matches. Ash didn't know anything about his opponent once he saw the matchup yet he was confident enough that he can proceed to the next round.

"Ash!" Serena shouted from the backstage surprising him.

"Serena! I didn't expect you to come so fast! Thought you were still going for your contest in Silver Town!" Ash claimed.

"I did! And look!" Serena showed him her badge case which had all five ribbons which were the requirement to participate in the Kanto Grand Festival.

"Amazing! You really got stronger after all that time!" Ash said excitedly causing her to blush.

"Thank you! This will be my last Grand Festival though! I'm going to return to Kalos after that and try to take the title of Kalos Queen from Aria." She revealed with a determined look.

"You will have my support!" Ash said clenching his fist.

"Thanks again! That means a lot to me!" She responded and smiled.

"Well, well look who we have here! The loser finally made it." Damian suddenly appeared to ruin the scene.

"What do you want?" Ash stared at him with an angry glare.

"I just finished my battle. I was the first one who got in the Top 128!" He proudly claimed.

"What? Already? The tournament just started!" Ash was surprised.

"See? That's the difference between us! I won in the Water field so I just have to win the Ice, Rock and Grass ones to finally reach the final round!" He said before his eyes fall on Serena who wasn't really happy meeting him. "And who is this beauty over there?"

"It's my girlfriend." Ash responded coldly.

"You? Having a girlfriend as beautiful and cute as her? How much did you pay her to act like one?" Damian kept pushing Ash's buttons while he approached Serena. "Dump that loser and come with me." He said as he placed his thumb on her chin and leaned in for a kiss.

"Oi, what do you think you are-?!"

"Ouch!" Damian was pushed back having his thumb bleeding. "How dare you bite me, you filthy bitch?!" He started insulting Serena as he raised his hand ready to slap her.

"CUT IT OUT ALREADY! YOU ARE TESTING MY PATIENCE FOR A LONG TIME NOW! IF YOU DARE ANYTHING FUNNY AGAIN WHICH INVOLVES EITHER SERENA OR MY POKEMON I SWEAR I WON'T HOLD BACK AGAIN!" Ash finally snapped at him and grabbed his arm before he could hit Serena while his Pikachu was about to shock him.

"Let off my hand!" Damian demanded as he was shaking his hand while he was about to punch Ash with his other one.

"ENOUGH!" Suddenly two tall executives from League Competition Committee appeared. "If you two don't stop this right now, you will be disqualified! We won't allow any quarrels here to ruin the tournament so behave yourselves!"

"Tch!" Damian left.

Ash then let out a sigh before he looks at Serena. "Are you ok-?"

Before he could be able ask her, Serena pressed her lips against his something that initially caught him off guard but then he regained his senses.

"Thank you." Serena said once she broke the kiss.

"Don't mention it." Ash grinned. "I should get prepared for my first match."

"R-right! I will cheer on you from the stands. Good luck!" Serena wished for his success.

"See you later!" Ash said as he went ahead to make preparations.

Ash battled against a guy named Jeremy in a Rock field. He chose Greninja, Muk and Tauros for the match while Jeremy had Exeggutor, Magneton and Rhydon. Ash won the match using only his Greninja making a strong debut at the tournament.

In the Top 128, he had to battle against a girl from the Hoenn region named Diana in a Water field. Using his Bulbasaur, Kingler and Noivern while she used Swampert, Glalie and Flygon. Ash won after Bulbasaur defeated Swampert and Flygon before it falls against Glalie which was knocked out by Kingler.

In the Top 64, his opponent was a highly respected young trainer named Redge in an Ice field. Ash used his Quilava to melt the opponent's side with Eruption something that caused his first two Pokemon, Victreebel and Hypno major movement problems thus ending up fainting before Quilava. Ash who had Swellow and Pikachu for back up called out the former who easily defeated a Seadra.

In the last preliminary round, Ash battled against a guy named Ken Nakamura in the Grass field. This proved to be the most difficult battle Ash had in the preliminaries since he was at a disadvantage when his Oshawott was defeated against a Victreebel. Torkoal managed to avenge its friend only to lose against a Slowbro, leaving Ash with only one Pokemon. Pikachu entered the match defeating both Slowbro and a Magmar sending Ash to the final rounds.

In the Top 16, he battled against a trainer named Rust. Choosing his Infernape, Boldore and Goodra which he called from the swamp in Kalos to help for the specific battle, Ash easily won just by using only Goodra which defeated a Golem and an Electrabuzz before it loses against a Fearow. Boldore managed to win the match for Ash.

In the Top 8, Ash had his first six on six match in the tournament against a kimono girl named Suzu Fukuda. Ash chose for this match Snorlax, Pikachu, Corphish, Pignite, Glalie and Noctowl while his opponent had a Dewgong, Girafarig, Clefable, Nidoqueen, Vileplume and Ninetales. After a tough fight, Ash managed to emerge victorious once again after Snorlax defeated her Nidoqueen and Clefable while he still had Pikachu and Glalie available for battle.

The last opponent before the big final was a teen named Jack. In this battle, Ash called back his Squirtle from the Squirtle Squad, Krookodile, Heracross, Sceptile, Dusk Lycanroc and Hawlucha while his opponent had Venusaur, Alakazam, Persian, Aerodactyl, Ampharos and Beedril. Ash used effecting switching of his Pokemon with Krookodile taking out Alakazam and Ampharos while the other Pokemon defeated at least one Pokemon each apart from Hawlucha which only contributed at defeating Venusaur before it faints along with Heracross which tied with it right after. The rest of Ash's Pokemon were still able to fight thus he won the match with a 6-2 score.

" _One more win and I'm the champion!"_ Ash thought as he celebrated with his partners.

"Ash, you were amazing!" Serena came to congratulate him.

"Thanks, Serena! I'm really glad you're here! Your support means a lot to me!" Ash said with a smile.

"Get lost, you two!" Damian suddenly appeared.

"Make sure, you won't lose." Ash said with a menacing glare at him.

"Don't worry about that. I'm actually surprised you managed to get that far though." Damian said in an arrogant tone.

"Right back at you." Ash responded.

"Well, enough wasting my time with you now! See ya, in the finals." The blue-haired punk said as he went outside for the second semifinal.

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

" _And this is it! Damian is the winner after an easy win with score 6-1 against Bruce and goes to the big final where he is going to meet Ash Ketchum! The big final will take place in two days from now at 3:00pm here in the Indigo Stadium while the small final between Jack and Bruce starts at 12:00pm to determine who is going to be in 3_ _rd_ _place! See you in a couple of days! Have a nice day!"_ The mic controller announced thus officially ending the semifinal sequence of the Indigo League Conference.

Damian was about to leave the stadium but he encountered Ash who was about to make his way home as well. Both of them stared at each other for a few seconds without saying anything.

"Make sure to come." Damian said.

"Don't worry about that. Make sure to give me the best match of my life. See you in two days." Ash said as he walked ahead more determined than ever before to win his first league since the Orange League.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for rushing the league up to the final like this but I really want to focus on progressing the story further instead so I had to make sacrifices. The league at the end of the series is going to have only full-fledged battles from beginning to end. Thanks for reading.**


	65. The Day That Everything Changed

**Chapter 65: The Day That Everything Changed**

* * *

The day has come. Ash after getting encouragement by Serena and a good luck kiss, entered in the Pokemon field where Damian was already standing on the other side.

" _After the exciting warm up that was the small final where Bruce emerged victorious getting the 3_ _rd_ _place in the Indigo League Conference, now we have the match everyone were waiting! The match that will decide the ultimate victor of this league! Will it be Ash Ketchum or Damian?! Let's hope this match will live up to our expectations!"_ The mic controller stated passionately.

"You already know the rules, guys! It's a full battle where the trainer who defeats all six Pokemon of his opponent is the winner! You may release your first Pokemon!" The referee announced to the two trainers.

"Palpitoad, I choose you!" Ash called his first Pokemon.

"Interesting. Machamp, take it out!" Damian brought out his own Pokemon too.

"Machamp use Cross Chop!"

Machamp made the first move ready to strike Palpitoad.

"Use Supersonic to confuse it!"

Palpitoad unleashed several sound waves from its mouth which caused pain to Machamp which was confused and ended up tripping and falling down clumsily before it could finish its attack.

"What the-?"

"Now use Hydro Pump!"

Palpitoad took quickly the upper hand of the fight and blasted the confused Machamp with Hydro Pump which caused further damage to it.

"Low Sweep!"

Machamp managed to overcome the confusion and quickly to make Palpitoad trip with a sweep of its leg. Palpitoad quickly recovered from the hit though.

"Palpitoad use Sludge Wave!"

"Block it with Wide Guard!"

Palpitoad unleashed a wave of a dark purple sludge at Machamp which successfully block it using Wide Guard.

"Now Machamp go with Dynamic Punch!"

Machamp's fist glowed white and hit Palpitoad brutally across the face. The amphibious Pokemon ended up hitting the stadium's wall fainting in the process.

"Palpitoad is unable for battle! Machamp win this round!"

" _And the first win goes to Machamp! That Dynamic Punch was certainly powerful since it turned the tables of this round in an instant!"_

"Thank you, Palpitoad! You tried your best!" Ash said as he recalled it.

"Are you being serious? Thanking your Pokemon for failing to even defeat at least one opponent? You are really a lost cause!" Damian tried to taunt him.

"I… didn't expect any better from you…" Ash talked back while trying to keep his cool. "Staraptor, I choose you!"

" _Ash reveals his second Pokemon which is Staraptor!"_

"Don't tell me… Are you using the Pokemon I beat up two weeks ago in this match?! Your stubbornness is going to cost you the match!" He said with confidence.

"Staraptor use Aerial Ace!" Ash's ignored him and made the first move.

"Machamp use Submission!"

Machamp took a direct hit before it successfully locks Staraptor's wings and head using its arms immobilizing its body on the ground while crying in pain.

"Staraptor use Close Combat!"

Staraptor started kicking the ground like crazy giving it enough force and altitude to make Machamp lose its balance.

"What the?"

"Now Quick Attack!"

Staraptor with incredible speed knocked out Machamp.

"Machamp is unable for battle! Staraptor wins!"

" _And with an amazing performance Ash wins the second round rather quickly!"_

"You did great, Staraptor!"

"It's not over yet!"

"Golem go!"

" _Next Pokemon is Golem!"_

"Staraptor, take some rest! Bayleef, I choose you!"

" _Ash decides to switch and reveals his third Pokemon today!"_

"Golem use Rollout!"

"Razor Leaf now!"

Bayleef tried to deal damage to Golem but Razor Leaf was blocked by Golem's fast rolling which eventually hit Bayleef in advance but managed to quickly get up.

"Again Rollout!"

"Bayleef use Headbutt to stop it from rolling!"

Bayleef collided with Golem's Rollout and managed to stop it from moving for a bit before she gets overpowered and gets hit by Rollout numerous time before passing out.

"Bayleef is unable for battle! Golem is the winner!"

" _That was really fast! Despite type disadvantage, Golem managed to pull out an easy win against Bayleef!"_

"Thank you Bayleef, you did well!" Ash praised her as he recalled her. "Gible, you are next!"

" _Gible is revealed to be Ash's fourth Pokemon! Let's see what that little Gible can do against that ferocious Golem!"_

"Well, Golem let's keep going!"

Golem started rolling again towards Gible this time.

"Use Dig!"

Gible dag a hole in time and hid before Golem could reach it.

"Now strike!"

Gible hit Golem once it stopped rolling dealing considerable damage.

"Now Rock Smash!"

Gible kept being on the offensive punching Golem across the face.

"Double-Edge!"

Golem slammed Gible with full force sending it flying while receiving recoil damage.

"Dragon Pulse!"

Gible unleashed a purple beam from its mouth while being on air hitting Golem once again which kneeled in pain.

"Golem use Rollout once again!"

"You are relying on this way too much! Dig!"

Once again Gible hid underneath the ground once again.

"Golem stop and use Earthquake!"

"What the? Gible get out of there quickly!"

Golem stopped and stomped hard its foot at the ground causing it to shake violently. Gible got hit by the quake while it was trying to get out from a hole dealing more damage than usual since Earthquake's damage increases underneath the ground.

"Gible use Draco Meteor now!"

"Double-Edge!"

Gible fired an orange ball of energy towards the sky before it gets knocked out by Golem. The ball exploded into multiple smaller ones which engulfed the field making Golem unable to dodge.

"Both Pokemon are unable for battle! This round ends in a draw!"

" _That was amazing! We just got a draw as well in this final! The exchanges between Gible and Golem felt really even if you ask me! Ash now has lost half of his Pokemon while Damian still has four!"_

"You were awesome Gible. You can rest now. Staraptor, time to enter again!"

Ash brought out Staraptor once again.

"Pidgeot, you are next!"

" _And we get to see even an aerial battle as well in this final!"_

"Staraptor use Aerial Ace!"

"Wing Attack!"

Both bird Pokemon hit each other during their clash.

"Now go with Quick Attack!"

"Do the same!"

Both Pokemon kept attacking each other using Quick Attacks but no Pokemon was able to take upper hand.

"Use Close Combat!"

"Try to distance yourself from Staraptor!"

Staraptor was able to surpass Pidgeot in terms of speed and started hitting it with its legs pushing it back.

"Staraptor use Close Combat once more!"

"Use Mirror Move now!"

Both Pokemon started exchanging blows using Close Combat once Pidgeot copied the moved. During the sparring, Staraptor managed to score a critical hit by hitting Pidgeot across the face causing it to lose its concentration and fall down clumsily.

"Pidgeot is unable for battle! Staraptor wins!"

" _Amazing! Staraptor wins again making Damian lose half of his own Pokemon as well! Let's see how Far Staraptor can go!"_

"You're on fire today, Staraptor!" Ash praised his Pokemon for winning a second round.

"Tch! Nidoking, you are next!" Damian ticked off due to his bad result called out Nidoking.

" _Nidoking appears to be Damian's fourth Pokemon!"_

"Staraptor use Brave Bird!"

Staraptor with great force and speed hit Nidoking across the chest while taking recoil damage.

"Grab its wings!"

Nidoking which looked unfazed from the attack successfully caught Staraptor which couldn't escape.

"Close Combat!"

"Horn Drill!"

Before it could react, Staraptor got stabbed by Horn Drill and lost its consciousness.

"Staraptor is unable for battle! Nidoking wins!"

" _That was fast! Staraptor was already tired and no Pokemon can survive Horn Drill once the move successfully connects! Damian is once again ahead, leaving Ash Ketchum only with two Pokemon!"_

"Charizard, I choose you!"

Ash called out the big red lizard which let out big cry.

" _Whoa, that's the Pokemon which was responsible for Ash's loss in the past! Let's see if this time it will do the job!"_

"You are not even trying to be unpredictable with your team." Damian commented in a serious tone.

"Because I'm not trying to be. Charizard use Flamethrower!"

"Poison Sting!"

Flamethrower easily overpowered Poison Sting hitting Nidoking as well.

"Nidoking use Horn Drill quickly!"

Nidoking tried to stab Charizard.

"Charizard dodge him and use Seismic Toss!"

Charizard moved to the right side, making Horn Drill to miss. Then he grabbed Nidoking from behind and flapped his wings. Once he finished spinning around in a circle, he used the momentum of his dive to toss Nidoking to the ground fainting instantly.

"Nidoking is unable for battle! Charizard is the winner!"

" _This time it seems that Charizard is obeying its trainer! We can totally see the difference of their battle performance now that the two of them are working together!"_

"Kingdra, go and use Hydro Pump!"

"Charizard counter with Dragon Breath!"

Both attacks cancelled each other.

"Agility!"

"Charizard use Steel Wing!"

Charizard's wings turned white as he headed towards Kingdra which was moving way too fast and managed to evade the attack easily.

"Hydro Pump!"

Kingdra ended up behind Charizard and blasted him with Hydro Pump. Charizard growled in pain before he turns around and fires a Flamethrower at Kingdra's face for a payback.

"Kingdra use Dragon Pulse!"

"Charizard use Flamethrower again!"

Both attacks were equal once again.

"Kingdra use Smokescreen!"

Kindgra engulfed the place with black smoke with Charizard looking confused.

"Use your wings to get rid of the smoke!"

Charizard started flying again and used his wings to expose Kingdra's position by getting rid of its Smokescreen.

"Now use Dragon Breath!"

"Kingdra use Dragon Pulse!"

Charizard's attack hit Kingdra before it was able to recover from the shock of having its Smokescreen gone.

"Kingdra is unable for battle! Charizard is the winner!"

" _And Charizard appears to be the second Pokemon who wins two rounds in this final! And Ash Ketchum now has the advantage in this fight with Damian having only one Pokemon left!"_

"Great job, Charizard!" Ash praised his Pokemon which raised a thumb at him.

"Hypno, don't you dare to lose!"

" _Hypno appears to be the last Damian's Pokemon! Let's see if it can possibly defeat both of Ash's remaining Pokemon!"_

"Charizard use Steel Wing!"

"Use Hypnosis!"

Hypno swung its pendulum which made Charizard to fall asleep while trying to attack and ended up falling down clumsily.

"Charizard, return!" Ash recalled the big lizard quickly. "Pikachu, let's finish this!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and entered the stage.

" _Ash Ketchum decided to switch and revealed his last Pokemon!"_

"Pikachu, let's end this now! With our full power!" Ash said as his hat fell from his head and plopped on Pikachu's head as they had a fist-bump and exchanged a high-five with Pikachu's tail while his left hand was glowing with energy transferring into Pikachu's body.

"What the hell is this?!" Damian made some steps back witnessing Pikachu jumping on the sky which started getting cloudy around him. "Hypno use Psychic quickly!"

" _Amazing, this is a Z-move! One that I have never seen before! Ash Ketchum had a trump card all along!"_

" **10,000,000 VOLT THUNDERBOLT!"**

Thunderbolts of different color hit the whole field creating a massive explosion. Once, the explosion engulfed Pikachu landed while Hypno was unconscious.

"Hypno is unable for battle! Pikachu is the winner and Ash Ketchum is officially the new champion of the Indigo League Conference!"

" _What an astonishing finish! I cannot believe what I just saw! I will always remember that moment in my whole life! Ash Ketchum, wins 6-4 the big final ending the match in an unimaginable way!"_

"I… did it… No… we did it…" Ash couldn't believe that he finally won an actual league that he was lost in words. "PIKACHU, WE FINALLY DID IT!"

"Pika!"

Ash embraced his partner with tears in his eyes.

"What do you think, you are doing?" The referee tried to stop Damian who was heading towards Ash with a menacing look.

"YOU CHEATER! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Damian yelled like crazy.

"I said to stop it already!" The referee tried to restrain him.

"That's enough!" A voice of an old man was heard.

" _It seems that the runner up is creating a scene down there but it seems the president of the League Competition Committee, Mr. Charles Goodshow along with the Indigo Plateau Champion Lance has entered in the field."_

"Z-moves are allowed in the tournament just like every other similar accessory just like with Mega Evolution. Ash Ketchum is the rightful winner of this league. Now as for you Mr. Damian, the referee told me through his microphone that you attacked your opponent's Pokemon for some petty personal reasons along with mistreatment of your very own Pokemon. I hereby declare that you are banned from every official Pokemon league matches for life! Your Pokemona are also going to be taken and being given to new families which will show them the love they deserve.

"What?! You can do that!" Damian said with a surprised look to the old man.

Then two executives grabbed him from his arms and lifted him high, taking him away while he was trying to fight back but in vain.

"There is the trophy, Ash! Congratulations!" Lance who was holding the trophy offered it to Ash.

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Lance!" Ash took it without a second thought and raised it while the whole stadium was applauding him and calling out his name.

* * *

 **Outside the stadium**

Behind some bushes two members of the cult were seen spying Ash. One wore a red hood while the other a blue one.

"Judging from what I'm hearing, the boy won the league as well after defeating Team Rocket. No wonder our boss want him dead." The red one said.

"I think we should strike tonight already. The more we let him off, the stronger he will get and will eventually end up being a bigger threat to our plans, Kane." The blue one stated.

"I understand your frustration, Jagen. But we have to be patient and find the right chance!" Kane responded.

"And when are we going to do that? The boy is almost never alone and he is always seen in public view. How can we possibly pull this out without making a scene and not getting caught?" Jagen seemed confused.

"We should do it when he will be home. He won't suspect a thing there! Pallet Town is also small so we won't attract much attention either!" Kane suggested.

"But at his home, there will be other people too just like his mother! The boss has claimed before that we should not kill innocent people unless it's absolutely necessary! " Jaden protested at the idea.

"And in this case it is necessary! We are talking about someone who has the potential to bring down our cult! Just look his accomplishments! I understand that since losing your family, you feel guilty about killing but you will get used to it regardless of how sick this sounds to you right now. Also, if you think about it, you won't be able to reunite with your dead child through Arceus if you don't take this kid out!" Kane stated.

"You are right…" Jagen agreed. "But still expect the boss to become furious once he learns that."

"I know but at least we will accomplish our job successfully. Now let's go and set our trap." Kane stated as he headed deeper in the woods with his partner following him from behind.

* * *

 **At night – Pallet Town**

Ash was sitting with Serena on the couch at his home's leaving room cuddling each other.

"I'm so proud of you." Serena said to him.

"Thank you for being there for me." Ash stated and smiled.

"Ash! Serena! Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Delia stated from the kitchen.

"Ok mom! Thanks for telling us!" Ash said.

"Is it fine with you? I mean I wasn't planning to stay for dinner!" Serena looked like she was being a burden.

"Don't say that, sweetie! Ash also wants you to join us at the dinner table!" Delia stated.

"That's right!" Ash agreed with her statement.

"I see. I will stay then." Serena said with a smile.

"Oh I almost forgot, two friends are coming here. One is Gary and the other someone you haven't seen for a while. I'm keeping it a secret!" His mom revealed and giggled a bit.

"I was expecting, Gary! I will try to be patient about the other guy though!" Ash chuckled.

"Ok, the food is ready. I sent Mr. Mime to get some drinks from the nearby store before we start eating." Delia stated and then looked outside from the kitchen's window. "Oh Gary is coming!"

"I'm going! Serena, do you want to come too?" Ash said. "Nah, I will help your mother in the kitchen. Go and have fun. I bet you will have to a lot to talk about." Serena said before she heads to the kitchen.

"Oh ok then! See you later!" Ash went outside with Pikachu from the backdoor to meet Gary.

Gary smiled once he saw his childhood running towards him.

"You were amazing out there. Congratulations for your win." Gary stated offering his hand for a handshake.

"Thanks, Gary!" Ash said as they shook hands.

"What do you think are you going to do now?" Gary said.

"I'm actually thinking about challenging the Kanto Champions League and become the Indigo Plateau Champion while I will be thinking about my next destination!" He proudly claimed.

"You have a long way to go for that yet, Ashy-boy!" Gary smirked.

"Really? How about having a battle with me then? I will make you eat your words!" Ash said in a joking manner.

"Sure, why not?" Gary said and grabbed a Pokeball.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

*knock* *knock*

"It seems that Ash's surprise friend is here." Delia stated.

"I will go open!" Serena said and proceeded to open the door.

"A-Ash?" She said confused once she saw the person.

"I'm not Ash." He said embarrassingly. "My name is Ritchie. We are old friends and we happen to look alike quite a lot."

"O-oh I see. Sorry about that." She politely apologized. "Ash doesn't know you are here. I'm sure he will be really happy once he sees you." She added.

"I cannot wait for that!" Ritchie chuckled at the statement.

"Ok, sit on the couch and I will go bring him here!" Serena said as she headed towards the backdoor. _"I was sure he was going to battle again!"_ She thought for a second and smiled once she saw Ash's Pikachu and Gary's Umbreon exchanging blows before she opens the door.

"Ash!"

"Gary, time out!" Ash said once she heard her calling his name

"Ok, that was a bummer!" Gary scoffed.

"Did something happen?" Ash asked her.

"Well, it's about-"

 ***BOOM***

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	66. Now What?

**Chapter 66: Now What?**

* * *

Gary's Umbreon was seen licking its trainer's cheek out of worry.

"U-ugh, w-what happened? My head hurts…" Gary who had lost his conscience for a bit asked himself. "Thanks, Umbreon I'm fine…" After thanking his partner, he noticed Ash lying on the ground with Pikachu trying to wake him up too. A-ASH, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" He tried to reach him but he was unable to rush to his side due to his forehead bleeding which made him dizzy.

"G-Gary… what is going on?" Ash despite being down but with a broken left arm asked him.

"I-I don't know. B-but your house is burning!" Gary revealed much to his horror.

"W-what? Mom… Serena… p-please tell me they are not inside…" Ash said with a weakened voice.

"I-I'm afraid they are in… Sorry, Ash. I'm really sorry…" Gary seemed to realize what was happening and started shedding tears along with Pkachu which knew what happened while Ash slightly managed to get up. "Wait, what are you doing?!"

"Mom… Serena… mom… Serena… please tell me you are both fine… I beg of you…" Ash was slightly walking to his burnt house but no voice came from there. "This has to be a joke… right? A really bad one…" Ash was unable to comprehend what was going on.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP GOING THERE! YOU WILL BE BURNT ALIVE TOO!" Gary yelled and then held his forehead from the pain.

Ash totally ignored him as he tried to remove some destroyed wooden pillars from his house and make his way but unsuccessfully due to him having only one usable arm.

"Ugh…" Ash tried to hold the pain of his hand burning while trying to remove the pillars away.

"JUST STOP, YOU IDIOT!" Gary yelled once again at him but Ash seemed to be completely unaware of his surroundings.

"Pika!" Pikachu tried to pull him by his pants but in vain. He thought for a second to zap Ash but looking at his physical state he was afraid of risking it.

"Mime!" Mimey appeared with a panicked look and using Psychic took Ash away from the fire.

"W-why Mimey? Let me save them!" Ash looked annoyed at Mimey's action and tried to head at the burning house again.

Mimey used Barrier on which Ash bumped losing his consciousness.

"Good job, Mr. Mime." Gary praised the mime Pokemon which was trying to hold his tears.

"What is going on here?! Holy… Arceus…" Prof. Oak who came running despite his age looked in shock before he snaps out of it quickly. "Gary! Ash! Are you ok?!"

"I was only injured on my forehead! I will manage somehow! I'm more worried about Ash! It's not only the injuries but his mental state too!" Gary said in a panic. "Also, Ms. Ketchum and Serena…"

"Let's go to my lab to treat you, you two!" Oak said while several Water-type Pokemon and the nearby citizens appeared to put down the fire.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

" **I cannot believe you disapproved my way of doing things!** " The golden mask leader said as he was sitting on a severed log in a dense forest.

"I understand that you are currently frustrated, master! But there was no other way! The boy was never alone throughout the day and we had to accomplish the job as soon as possible!" Jagen said intimidated by his master's angry tone.

"Exactly this! So, we tried to seek the perfect chance of getting him. We lost sight of him for a bit while in Pallet Town so we had to work on a plan to assassinate him at his house instead. We dug a giant tunnel where we placed 15 Electrode beneath the house. Once we saw him entering his house I used Swift attack from distance since it never misses which caused one of them to explode. The rest followed as well creating a massive explosion." Kane went into full detail of the plan.

" **I see. Have you seen the body though?** "Said the leader in disbelief.

"N-no, but the explosion was strong enough to kill anyone in the house leaving an uncontrolled fire behind. The explosion drew everyone's attention so we had to take our leave. You will hear about the bodies if those even exist at this point." Jagen stated.

" **Ok, we will wait for the news to reveal everything then. Let's hope we have a confirmation regarding Ketchum's death. For now, let's head back home. Well, everyone except from you, Jagen.** " He said as he stood up.

"What do you mean by that?" Jagen looked surprised.

" **As you already know, after Team Rocket's demise, we built a new secret base to expand our influence in the Kanto region and attract more people to join the cult. Since you are a really organized person by nature, I assign you as the head of this base.** " The leader revealed.

"T-that's a big honor for me! I won't disappoint you!" Jagen kneeled in front of him.

" **I'm sure you won't. We will be in contact.** " He said as he and the rest of the cult members made their leave.

* * *

 **Two hours later – Oak's laboratory**

Ash was seen lying on Prof. Oak's bed.

"W-where am I? And… what happened to me?" He asked himself once he woke up and noticed wearing a splint on his left hand while his right one was bandaged.

"Pika!" Pikachu that was standing beside him cried happily.

"Gramps! He woke up!" Gary who was passing by with a bandaged forehead shouted and then rushed to Ash's side. "How do you feel?"

"Thank goodness, you are here Gary… I had a terrible nightmare…" Ash revealed to him.

"Let me guess… you saw your house getting burnt while everyone was inside and you were unable to do anything…" Gary made a wild guess.

"D-don't tell me…" Ash was horrified after hearing Gary's response.

"I'm sorry…" Gary said failing to find any words of encouragement to say.

"W-what did I do to deserve this? Please, tell me… Gary…" Ash said crying as he was experiencing a breakdown.

"Ash…" Gary muttered unable to comfort his friend.

"It seems you woke up." Prof. Oak said as he came in.

"Professor… thank you for taking care of my injuries." Ash said to him.

"No need to thank me… we still have no idea who or what caused all this." He informed him.

"I-I see… Where's Mimey?" Ash asked looking around.

"He is sitting next to your house, he refuses to leave the spot…" The professor said. "Anyway, take this briefcase." He added showing it to him.

"What is that?"

"All the money you have gathered from all the leagues you participated. Your mother had them in her bank account." The professor stated.

"Wait a minute, gramps! How did you know the code of Ms. Delia's bank account?!" Gary asked surprised.

"Sometimes, I was the one who was doing the deposition so I kind of memorized it overtime." He revealed to his grandson.

"Will this money bring back both mom and Serena? If not, I don't want them." Ash declared and rolled on the other side of his bed while struggling a bit.

"Ash… please… you need the money to move on. You don't even have a house right now." Gary stated.

"Gary, professor… I would like to be alone. I want to think of some things and grieve. Pikachu that goes for you too…" Ash said to his partner.

"As you wish, boy. Come on, you two. We should respect his wish." The professor respected Ash's wishes and asked both Pikachu and Gary to do the same as Ash started crying alone again letting out all the pain he was holding in.

* * *

 **One and half an hour later**

Ash came out of his room and joined Pikachu, Gary and professor Oak.

"Hi, everyone…"

"Are you feeling any better?" Gary asked him.

"No, not really… This is not something I think I will ever be able to overcome but at the same time I cannot keep crying anymore…" Ash stated.

"So, what do you think about doing right now?" The professor asked him with a curious look.

"I put some thought into this and I think I should leave from here using the money I got from the leagues. I think this wasn't an accident and someone must be targeting me. I cannot imagine neither mom nor Serena having someone who wish to harm them while I have been involved in many different incidents during my journeys and let's not forget that I was recently involved with Team Rocket. I cannot bare to lose more people who are precious to me. So, Gary I want you to tell them that I will stay hidden for the rest of my life to ensure both mine and your own safety." Ash revealed his thoughts to him.

"What are you talking about, Ash?!" Gary retorted.

"This is the only way, Gary. And don't try to change my mind. My decision is final." He stated.

"But even if that's the case, do you really expect our friends to accept this? They will try to reach you no matter what!" Gary responded.

"Just tell them not to look for me because it's my own decision. You don't have to say anything else!" Ash raised his voice.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" Gary said sarcastically. "Oh yeah! They won't listen to me and will try to force me to give away your location instead, you moron!" Gary said. "

"Listen here-!"

"Both of you, enough!" Prof. Oak stopped the two before things became worse. "Ash, I have an idea where you could go. The name of the region is Gerdia. It's a region that not many people know about mainly because it lacks an identity."

"What do you mean by lacking identity?" Ash didn't know what the professor meant.

"I mean it's a region that has nothing special to show around, doesn't have either any Pokemon you haven't met in your journeys or a Pokemon League and it's generally isolated from the rest of world. I have a friend named Clarke who is from Gerdia and is currently here with his boat so he can get you there in no time." Oak stated.

"That's great, professor thanks for your help." Ash nodded with a smile.

"Also, I think it would be wise to give you those books too." Oak said leaving several books on its office.

"What are those?" Ash said before he starts reading some of the book titles. "'Learn how to do proper housework', 'Recipes for beginners', 'Harvest your own berries', 'Make your own special Pokemon food', 'Bill Paying Organizer'… Why are you giving me all this, professor?" Ash asked confused.

"You know, you will be living on your own from now on so you should adapt to your situation accordingly by reading those guides." The professor stated.

"Reading… is really not my thing, professor." Ash said with a deadpan look.

"You should come to a compromise though if you want to survive, boy."

"I get it. What about my Pokemon though? How will we do the transfer?" Ash looked curious.

"My friend Clarke can help you with this once you arrive in the region and get yourself a house." Oak explained. "For now, take other five Pokemon with you which will help you carry most of your stuff since you cannot use your hands properly right now."

"I will only take Snorlax along with me. It is more than enough to carry all the stuff." Ash stated as he took its Pokeball. "Is it actually possible to leave right now?

"Yeah, Clarke's boat is located south from here and he will stay there for a while.

"So, you aren't going to say goodbye to them, are you?" Gary asked him.

"I cannot bring myself to face them. It's only going to get worse. That's why I asked you to tell them about my whereabouts." Ash explained his reason.

"I see. I bet I cannot convince you otherwise. Good luck on your new life, Ash. It was great to have you as a friend even I was a jerk for a while." He said and gave his hand trying to hold his tears.

"I hope you will live up to your grandfather's name and become and amazing Pokemon professor, Gary." Ash said as he shook his hand.

"It was nice having you helping me with my research, boy." The professor shook his hand as well too. "I hope you will manage to settle there without any issues."

"Thanks once again for everything, professor. I will never forget how much you have helped me." Ash said as he shook his hand before he makes his leave with Pikachu and Snorlax with the latter carrying his stuff.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

Ash, Pikachu and Snorlax reached a small bay where a boat was seen.

"This must be the place. Let's go, guys." Ash said.

Then a man who seemed to be in his mid-twenties with short black hair, brown eyes and navy-blue clothes appeared smoking a cigarette.

"You must be Ash Ketchum, right? Professor Oak told me about you." The guy said.

"Do you happen to be Clarke, the guy who is from Gerdia region?" Ash asked him.

"Yes, that's me. I see you are not in the best condition so let me help you put your stuff inside my boat. You should recall your Snorlax though since it might sink the boat with its weight." He said as he took his stuff and took them inside the ship.

"Ok, Snorlax thanks for everything. Take a rest." Ash recalled his Pokemon after thanking it and entered inside the boat.

"Do you have anything else?" Clarke said once he took care of his stuff.

Ash looked behind for a second before he answers. "No, that's all. We can leave."

* * *

 **One hour later**

"You should go to sleep. It will take almost a day to reach our destination and this boat is not even sluggish." Clarke who was driving the boat before he lets his Poliwrath to take charge, suggested to Ash who was at the deck staring at the sea while Pikachu was standing alongside him.

"Thanks for the concern, but I really cannot sleep after what happened. Only the thought that my whole life changed only a few hours ago prevents me from sleeping." Ash responded.

"My condolences. I cannot imagine what you are going through, boy." Clarke stated and blew out smoke from his mouth as he removed his cigarette.

"It's true that Gerdia doesn't have a Pokemon League?" Ash asked him.

"Yeah it is which also means no gyms and minimal competition between the few trainers that live there. I'm actually the strongest trainer there so you could say I'm the unofficial Champion of the region but that doesn't mean much as you can guess. But if you want we can have a battle someday." Clarke suggested.

"Thanks, but no… I quit being a Pokemon Trainer from now on. I was too weak to protect my family and friends. I don't deserve that title neither I deserve dreaming about being a Pokemon Master. I will just live a peaceful life with my Pokemon and only help them with their own personal training if they wish to continue but I will still stop." Ash revealed to him.

"That's unfortunate, boy. I was actually envious of you before what happened. I wish I lived in a region like you did where I could start travelling around the world… but money was a major issue so I failed to do that since my parents were poor. Now, I'm a 26 year old man who has a baby daughter and wife for which I'm working hard to support both of them financially." Clarke stated.

"I wish for your family happiness." Ash said with a smile.

"You are really a good boy, you know. I wish you will also find a nice woman eventually. Gerdia might not have many trainers but have many girls around." Clarke winked at him and raised a thumb.

"Not sure about that either. I'm afraid of losing another one just because there are with me." Ash stated.

"If you fall in love with someone, you will do everything to be with said person, boy. Mark my words." He responded with Ash stared at him confused. "You will understand once you hit puberty." He added judging his reaction.

"I… see."

* * *

 **The next morning – Pallet Town**

"Gary are you ok?" Misty asked him with many of Ash's friends visiting the professor.

"If you mean my injury, I'm fine but overall I have been way better." He responded.

"Where's Ash?" Brock asked him concerned.

"I'm sure you and the professor know." Tracey assumed.

"Well, he is… not here." Gary reluctantly responded.

"His Pokemon are though." May said as she checked the ranch with Dawn and Max.

"Gary, we need to know where he is. It's already painful to know that both his mother and Serena met such a fate." Dawn said to him with tears in her eyes.

"Please, tell us he is alright!" Iris asked him concerned too.

"Guys, I know the situation is really intense right now but we should chill out a bit. We aren't helping Gary either…" Cilan acted as the voice of reason.

"I told you he is not here right now. He doesn't want to reveal himself." Gary stated.

"Then where is he? We can help him somehow!" Kiawe suggested.

"Exactly! There must be something we ca do!" Lillie claimed.

"Yeah he is an important friend after all!" Mallow stated with Lana nodding in advance.

"Maybe we could find a way of looking for him!" Clemont said with his sister holding his hand.

"If you have an idea, I will gladly help out too!" Sophocles stated.

" _That's what I was talking about, Ash! They aren't going to stop looking for you if you know you are alive!"_ He thought before he gives an answer. "He doesn't want to look for him. He's hiding from everyone because he wants to protect you! He thinks that's for the best!"

"He must be thinking that but we should still help him somehow! We cannot abandon him!" Brock stated with everyone nodding.

"I… I cannot do that." Gary said clenching his fists.

"Gary, you can trust us." Misty said to him. "We should do something and find what happened to him, Ms. Ketchum and Serena. Why are you so against off this?!"

"BECAUSE HE IS DEAD! STOP ASKING ME ANYMORE!" Gary couldn't stand the pressure anymore startling his friends which most of them started shedding tears while some of his other friends mainly his old rivals were trying to hide their faces.

* * *

 **Sometime after midnight**

" _It seems we found another dead body raising the number of dead people up to three!"_ The reporter said on the TV.

"Wait, who is this third body they are saying, Gramps?" Gary asked.

"Cannot believe that…" Oak said. "That must be Ritchie. He was going to make a surprise visit to Ash. They will probably assume he is Ash now since identifying his body is impossible at this state.

"For real?!" Gary stated surprised.

"Yeah, the explosion was so strong that evidence like nails, internal organs, teeth and bone marrow must have been either severely or completely destroyed as well. It will be impossible to extract DNA from this." He explained.

* * *

 **Back to present**

"I didn't want to say it… but you didn't give me a choice! The news after midnight revealed that the local police and firefighters found another dead body… that was Ash's. He was inside his house at the time of the explosion. I saw him from a window before the explosion. If I made my way there earlier I would be dead too." He made up the whole story. "Now, I'm here to take his Pokemon with me since this is what Gramps asked me to do. I'm sorry again everyone for lying but I couldn't bring myself to do!" He added as he was shedding tears too.

Professor Oak who was looking the whole scene from the window of his lab couldn't bear to see more of this and turned his back.

* * *

 **Gerdia Region**

"Welcome to Gerdia, boy." Clarke said once he stopped the boat.

"Thanks for everything." Ash shook his hand.

"No need to thank me. Now, you will need a house. Luckily, there are many available houses out there which you can buy which are low in terms of cost while being in good shape. I will go retrieve your Pokemon right now. I cannot let the professor waiting after all. Meet me here once you find what you want." Clarke said and headed somewhere.

"Ok, see you later." Ash said and went ahead with Pikachu and Snorlax carrying his stuff.

After walking for a while and rejecting several houses, Ash found a house which had a big ranch that could store all of his Pokemon. He went ahead and knocked the door of that house.

"Hi… how can I help you kid?" Said an old man who opened the door.

"Hello, my name is Ash Ketchum from… nevermind I noticed from your sign that you want to sell this house so I would like to buy it if you don't mind. I have the money in this briefcase." He said as he pointed at Snorlax which was holding it.

"Do you realize this is hard to believe, right? Especially, after seeing you in that state." The old man said with a suspicious look.

"Your house cost 200,000 pokedollars, right? I can pay you right now if you don't mind. I got all my money after participating in Pokemon leagues throughout the world." Ash stated.

"Just show me the money…" He said impatiently.

"Ok… Snorlax leave the briefcase down."

"Snorlax…" His Pokemon obeyed its trainer while Ash opened it.

"What the? Ok, I believe you…" The old man said after initial surprise.

"So, do we have a deal?" Ash asked curiously.

"Yeah, we do… I just want the money. Give me 200,000 pokedollars and I'm out. I live in another place anyway and only come here to meet with possible customers so you can make yourself at home already. You might be a kid but you still fulfill my requirements." The old man revealed and shook hands with Ash.

"Thanks!"

Ash then gave him the money and the old man after giving him the house's keys left the place for good. After that, Ash spent his time checking the house and looked like he didn't regret his choice.

"Pikachu, let's head back to Clarke and gather the others here. We are starting anew!" Ash said proudly to his partner.

"Pika!"

* * *

 **END OF FLASHBACK – BACK TO PRESENT FROM NEXT CHAPTER ONWARDS**


	67. Restart

**Chapter 67: Restart**

* * *

 **?**

" _A new incident about Team Rocket and Team Plasma's criminal activities was seen in the Kalos Region a few days ago in Couriway Town. The city's major asked the help of the Liberation Army which managed to successfully stop their plans. Both terrorist organizations are still quite active in Unova causing major problems in the region but the Liberation Army hasn't taken action there yet."_

"Nothing new today either…" Brandon sighed as he watched the news from a large TV screen.

"It's either this or a new Ultra Beast incident lately. The situation seems to be out of hand." Anabel who was sitting next to him stated.

"And on top of that… we cannot do much in our current situation." Gary said while Dawn came and sat next to him. "Did anything change back there?"

"No, the same as always." Dawn stated with a sad look.

"Don't worry." He said as he held her hand. "We won't have to wait too much long."

"I hope so…" She said.

"Well, we cannot be sure about that yet." Brandon said.

"I know but I have to stay positive somehow." Gary muttered.

"Anyway, Dawn how long do you plan on staying with us?" Anabel asked her.

"A few more days maybe. Mallow is not ready yet to visit." She added.

"PIKA! PIKACHU!" Suddenly a Pikachu was crying back there.

"What the?! Why is Pikachu suddenly-?" Then Dawn's eyes widened. "It must be-!"

"I told you so!" Gary said to her and ran with her towards where Dawn came from to see if his hunch was right.

* * *

 **In a quarantine room**

A man with overly long hair and beard was seen lying on a big bed while his face was covered by an oxygen mask while his right hand was injected with blood plasma.

" _Where… am I?"_ The man thought as he was averting his head around the room. _"I cannot… hear anything… and can barely feel… my limbs."_ Then he slightly tried to get up from his bed but despite his weakened muscles, he successfully got up.

"What is that? Whatever…" He asked himself as he noticed the injection on his hand which he ended up removing by himself.

Suddenly the room's door opened.

"Pika!" Pikachu then ran towards him.

"It cannot be…" The man's eyes suddenly widened before tears started running from his eyes. "Pikachu!" He tried to stand up but I was unable to but Pikachu jumped on him instead and nuzzled his face. "I'm so glad you are fine! I was so worried!" He said as he embraced the Pokemon.

"Ash!" Before he could even react to the voice, someone wrapped their arms around him tightly. He recognized the person just by looking the long blue strands of their hair.

"I'm so glad you woke up finally! It was like forever! You got us all worried!"

"D-Dawn… I cannot breathe…" Ash said with a weak tone.

"Oops, sorry…" Dawn said once she broke the hug.

"It's fine. I'm happy to see you too." He said to her with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"I'm confused… I mean where are we?" He asked her.

"We are in Brandon's Battle Pyramid which is currently flying." She revealed to him.

"Brandon's Battle Pyramid... I'm even more confused now…" Ash said as he held his head.

"I'm glad to see you awake again, Ashy-boy." Gary greeted him.

"Gary, I'm happy to see you too but I have no idea what's going on right now. The last thing I remember it was I, you, Gladion, Lillie and Black in Sinnoh. Everything went pitch black after I heard a gunshot."

"I will tell you everything that happened but you need to take a bath first, cut your hair and shave too." Gary said.

"What do you mean?" Ash looked confused.

"Here…" Dawn gave him a mirror.

"Who the fuck is this?!" He said scared once he saw a hairy man.

"It's you…" Gary said with a deadpan look.

"What the hell?! What happened to me?!" Ash said as he held and stared at his long beard.

"As I said, I will tell you everything once you look like a normal human again. Let me show you the bathroom." Gary said as he helped him go to the bathroom.

* * *

 **One hour later**

"I'm so glad I look normal again." Ash said as he returned back to his original look. "But I wish I could work on my own. Why am I so weak anyway?" He asked while sitting on a sofa.

"Well, the thing is… that you were in a coma for two years." Gary revealed to him.

"Tell me this is a joke, right?" Ash as he stared at Brandon and Anabel which he greeted earlier.

"No, he isn't… We had you in a quarantine room, safe from every possible bacteria so we could detoxicate your body from your very own Aura." Brandon revealed.

"Now that you mention it… I don't feel like I'm possessed by something." He said as he just came into a realization. "But still I don't remember anything."

"Let me fill you in." Gary said.

* * *

 **Two year ago – Outside of Veilstone City**

"This is it!" Black declared while pointing his gun at him.

"Pull that thing away! I don't want to die!" The fake Ash started begging for his life.

"Cannot see anymore of this!" Gary turned his back as he started crying.

"This is something I don't want to see either." Gladion did the same.

"Stop it! Please!"

"Ugh!"

 ***BANG***

Black growled in pain after a Water Shuriken from Greninja which got up, slashed his wrist causing him to lose grip of his gun which fired at the air. Then Infernape which also got up for a second melted the gun with a Flamethrower before it passes out again with Greninja.

"Good job, guys! This is my chance! You are dead now, you filthy cop!" The fake Ash who regained some of his Aura power broke the ice that had him trapped and tried to hit Black with Aura using his right arm which the latter managed to stop with his left arm.

"How did you-"

"Will you…" Black then grabbed the back of his head with his injured hand and kneeled his face before he could finish his sentence. "CUT THIS SHIT OUT ALREADY?!" And then smashed his head against the ground which made him pass out.

Then Black averted his gaze at the intimidated Gary and Gladion who both without saying anything, made some step backs while putting their hands defensively.

"What are you doing?" Black questioned the two.

"We are making sure that friendly fire isn't coming over here." Gladion said with Gatry nodding.

"What are you talking about?" Black looked at them confused.

"Is he dead?" Gary asked staring at Ash.

"No, just unconscious. But we have to do something about him and quite fast before he wakes up." He said as he took Ash's Pokeballs and recalled both Greninja and Infernape. "We also need to examine Ms. Aether's situation too."

"Enough with the formalities. Just call her Lillie…" Gladion said to him. "I will use Silvally to carry the two. You should do something about your arm though. You are bleeding."

"I will just rip a cloth and put it around the wound for now. I'm sure Nurse Joy will patch me up back at the Pokemon Center." He claimed as he treated his wound the best way he would.

"Gladion, you also need to be checked. You took quite a blow on your ribs." Gary said to him.

"I will be fine. It doesn't seem I broke anything. It was more the fear I had." Gladion said as he held his abdomen while Silvally put both Ash and Lillie on its back.

"Hmm, that's strange…" Black suddenly said holding his phone.

"What is it now?" Gary asked.

"I cannot contact with HQ at all. I don't get it."

"Maybe some kind of malfunction." Gary assumed.

"Perhaps…" He said as they headed back to Veilstone City.

* * *

 **Veilstone City – Pokemon Center**

"Your hand is going to be ok but it will certainly leave a scar behind. Don't try to move it too much, ok?" Nurse Joy once she treated Black's hand.

"Thanks, and really sorry for the trouble I caused you. I'm aware that this isn't part of your job." Black said and bowed.

"No need to apologize, sir. Also, I'm glad to see that those two are fine too." She informed him about Ash and Lillie's situation.

"That's good to know. I will go check on them again later." He said as he left the infirmary and joined Gladion and Gary.

"How are they?" Gladion asked him.

"Nurse Joy said they are going to be fine but that means physically. We have to do something about Ash before he wakes up again." He stated as he pulled out that old book he got from the Lost Tower.

"Why are you carrying this?" Gary asked this time.

"It's a book written by Aura Guardians. I found it in Lost Tower behind a small destroyed wall that didn't exist back then." He revealed.

"Wait, is this related with that Riley guy you told me back then?" Gary asked him while Gladion looked confused.

"It's exactly that case. I thought it could be useful in the future in case something went wrong with Ash but I cannot read it…" He revealed and made a small pause before he continues. "It seems that the Aura Guardians used the Unown Pokemon as an alphabet which they applied on this book. I cannot understand a line so I was thinking about sending it back to HQ and see if anyone there can actually figure this out and translate it."

Before Gary could say something news appeared on a nearby TV screen.

" _We have shocking news to reveal! Just a few minutes ago, it was revealed that the International Police has been disbanded!"_

"What?!" Black suddenly got up and looked frustrated while everyone else was just left speechless inside the center.

" _Testimonies from previous members claim that they encountered grunts and admins of the old Team Rocket and Team Plasma, criminal organizations which were disbanded a decade ago, made a surprise attack and eliminated the big head of the International Police. All the members have abandoned the place apart from a few people who gave us the story and formed a new squad named 'Liberation Army' which is going to replace the International Police but it will act under certain conditions."_

"Cannot believe that…" Black said as he fell on his knees.

"Oi, Black are you ok?" Gary asked out of concern but he was ignoring his surroundings.

"How am I supposed to reach her now?" He muttered looking quite frustrated.

"Reach who? What are you talking about?"

" _Also, we have the head of this new organization, the Lightning Lieutenant Surge."_

Surge then appeared on screen which surprised both Gladion and Gary who ended up ignoring Black.

" _I'm sorry for this sudden turn of events. We failed and disappointed everyone across the world. Most of the people who I worked alongside with, couldn't bear with that and left. And then there is a certain person who was somewhere else during a crucial time while acting on his own."_

" _Are you going to reveal that person's name here?"_

" _Yes. First of all, I want to reveal that the Liberation Army is going to be mercenary like organization. We won't act unless we get paid which means the organization is not going to be funded by the public anymore. I'm fully aware that we need to regain your trust but for now we are just going to reward the people who will find the person I'm going to reveal to you right now."_ Surge stated.

"Don't tell me, he is going to-!" Black stopped once he saw himself on the screen.

" _The person's name is Joseph Brigder. Some people might not remember since he disappeared a long time ago. He is the champion of the last World Pokemon Tournament that happened a decade ago and was the main reason the league never happened again. The Pokemon Inspection Agency was after him back then but the International Police captured him instead but decided to make him a member due to his potential instead of getting punished for his crime. He betrayed us though. So, I want everyone to look for him and contact us through the number that appears onscreen right now so he will face justice from our own hands!"_

"Black, I don't get what's going on but we should lea-" Gary then turned his attention to Black who was no longer there leaving behind the book and the letter, Ash gave him.

* * *

 **Back to present**

"That was the last time anyone saw Black." Gary stated before he gets reminded of something else which made him angry. "But seriously, what the fuck was that letter you wrote?!"

"Oh, that… well…" Ash averted his gaze.

"You literally thought about committing suicide or asking Black to kill you himself while all your Pokemon would get shared to our friends after your death! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Gary seemed to lose his temper as he got up shouting at Ash.

"Gary, calm down please…" Dawn said with a soft voice as he held his hand which made him calm down.

"As you noticed from my letter back then, I was afraid of harming everyone around me because of that voice in my head and the weird visions I had. You cannot relate with my situation. It was scary, I was filled with negative thoughts and emotions to the point of acting out of character at times… I wrote this letter the moment I came into a realization that something was totally wrong with me…" He explained.

"I see. Sorry, for acting like that…" Gary apologized.

"It's ok… by the way are you two in a relationship?" Ash nonchalantly asked as he noticed Dawn still holding Gary's hand.

"E-eh… w-we…" Gary stuttered with Dawn hiding her face.

"Dawn, I thought you were with Paul! Are you cheating on him?!" Ash asked surprised.

"No, no, no! It's not like that!" She denied the claim ad let a small sigh before she continues. "We just both of us realized that our relationship wasn't working since we were barely meeting each other and both of us were way too focused on our goals… So, we just decided to stay as friends. After that, when I was visiting you when our other friends couldn't, I was spending more time trying to comfort Gary and… it just happened." She revealed to him.

"I see. I'm really glad to see two you two together but I kinda feel bad about Paul…" Ash said.

"No need to worry! Both of us took it lightly and we are still talking from time to time. It seems that breaking up strengthened our friendship instead." She happily claimed.

"That's good to hear." Ash smiled and then his look changed once he faced Gary again. "Gary, you still didn't tell me what happened to Lillie once she passed out, how I and Pikachu were cured and why I was in a coma for FREAKING TWO YEARS!" He said as he made a V sign with his fingers for emphasis.

"We will tell you about this." Brandon along with Anabel who were silent the whole time decided to talk.

"When Team Rocket and Team Plasma escaped there was a big turmoil between the high-ranking members of the International Police. Surge then revealed his plan about creating the Liberation Army, a project that he had in mind in case the International Police lost its reputation and already had gathered many supporters." Anabel stated.

"Everyone from the high-ranking members were against it because of the way of dealing things so we decided to leave and officially disband the International Police. I was not there during that moment though since I was knocked out in a battle and I was already transferred in the Battle Pyramid by some officers." Brandon continued.

"I see… What happened to Looker? I mean I haven't seen him for a long time but Black mentioned him before." Ash asked out of curiosity.

"He is a private detective and is travelling around the world solving mysteries by himself. We talk from time to time." Anabel revealed.

"Now back to the story, I and some of the officers including Anabel used the Battle Pyramid and tried to reach Black and Gary who were in Sinnoh and see what we can do from now on. Your friend Brock was there too and brought the whole nursing team and all the injured Pokemon. Eventually, all the Pokemon including your Pikachu due to Brock and nursing team's quick and effective actions." Brandon stated.

"Brandon using the Battle Pyramid, found us and let us in as well. We used a drug to prevent you from waking up since it was dangerous for everyone if you woke up in your state. Brandon managed to decipher the book that Black left behind and said that the way to suppress your Aura was to inject in your blood, ten drops coming from Time Flowers which were almost extinct nowadays. So, we asked Gladion to use his Aether Foundation satellites to locate them once we contacted and learned from May that some of them might be in Hoenn since you saw some of them back then." Gary revealed.

"But, Time Flowers are supposed to record events and were crystallized. How could you extract liquid from them?" Ash curiously asked.

"The book explained that heat melts them turning them into liquid so the extraction wasn't that difficult. We asked the help of Drew, Paul and Sawyer to pull this off since they were the only available people. Injecting you with the liquid though had a big side effect. Until the liquid could completely cleanse your body from the excessive amount of Aura that your body and mind suffered, you would stay in a coma for two or three years. So, this is what happened." Gary stated.

"That's really hard to grasp." Ash said as he stared down.

"Of course, it is not something you are hearing everyday." Brandon said. "You should also know that you can still use Aura like you used too but if you are reckless again the cure will not work twice according to the book." He added.

"I will make sure to use it only if it is about the Azure Flute… But you still didn't tell me what happened with Lillie. It's the second time I'm asking and haven't gotten an answer." Ash remarked.

"Well, that's a bit tricky. When we asked Gladion to help us with the satellites to locate the Time Flowers but only under a certain condition. That you won't tell you anything about her and certainly not to come and see her." Gary responded.

"What?! Why is he doing that?" Ash looked really confused with Gladion's decision.

"Not sure exactly… We haven't talked much with her." Dawn responded instead.

"I will go there myself! I have to see her!" Ash stated with a determined look.

"Ash, you cannot just-"

"What the fuck is this noise? Some people are still sleeping, you know!" Guzma suddenly appeared wearing pajamas and holding a pillow. "Oh, that brat finally got up!"

"You are!" Ash looked quite intimidated once he saw Guzma.

"Ha! Of course my presence is really-"

"Who are you?" Ash said making everyone face fault.

"IT'S YOUR BOY GUZMA! FORMER LEADER OF TEAM SKULL! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY FORGET ABOUT ME?!" He asked while acting like a little kid craving for attention.

"Team Skull! Now I remember! No wonder, I forgot!" Ash responded surprised.

"Cannot believe… he forgot Team Skull and big bad Guzma…" He said disappointed.

"Calm down a bit, Guzma. He has a lot to process in his head right now." Anabel said to him.

"Whatever… y'all are stupid anyway… so I will empty your fridge again. See ya." He said as he left running.

"That guy, every time." Brandon said as he facepalmed.

"So, he became an International Police member too?" Ash asked the rest.

"Yeah, don't ask about that…" Anabel said with an awkward tone.

"I see…" Ash responded in a similar manner. "Anyway, I would like to check the calendar."

"Here." Dawn sat next to him and gave him her phone.

"When the league is starting?" Ash asked her.

"In half a year from now. The previous league was cancelled since the International Police's defection led to a crisis. All the major events were cancelled too. That also means you can continue your quest at qualifying at the league like nothing happened." Dawn revealed to him.

"I will do it. I'm also thinking about searching for Black and thank him at the same time while being at it. But first, I have to do three things which are top priority for now." Ash said in a serious tone.

"What exactly?" Dawn seemed confused.

"First of all, I will go back to Kanto to visit mom and Ritchie's graves and reunite with my Pokemon too back at Oak's lab. Secondly, I will head to Kalos to visit Serena's grave. I didn't visit it two years ago and it's almost the 12th anniversary since that night and finally… go to Alola to find Lillie and finally tell her how I truly feel about her!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	68. A New Journey Begins

**Chapter 68: A New Journey Begins**

* * *

"Do you mean that you are actually going to confess?!" Gary asked him surprised.

"She confessed to me first but I rejected her while I was under the effect of the voice in my head. When we spent time alone, I told her that I need to make up my mind before I give an honest answer to her since I was still having doubts but that time has come now even though I'm still a bit reluctant." Ash declared.

"It's good to know that… but what are you planning to do with Gladion? I don't think he will let you approach her especially given how he set that condition two years ago." Gary responded.

"I will find my way somehow by myself. I'm not planning on dragging you in this." He said confidently. "But I need to go back to Kanto first." He added.

"Ok then. First of all, you need new clothes. The ones you wore two years ago were ruined when you were under the effect of your other self. Also, I will give you some vitamins to strengthen your muscles since you were inactive for two years. In your current state, you will have a hard time to do the stuff you used to but those will quicken your recovery as long as you take one every morning after eating breakfast for two weeks." Gary stated and left for a few seconds. When he returned he gave him a completely new set of clothes and a pill box.

His hat was identical with the original Pokemon Expo hat but slightly different. His outfit consisted of a black shirt which was covered by a light-blue and white open jacket with a large red collar, which in turn has a single yellow line across the center, and a similarly-colored trim at its bottom. He also wore a sporting grey capri shorts with a thin white line coming down both sides and blue sneakers.

"Those clothes are really stylish, I must say." Ash said as he wore his usual fingerless gloves. "Thanks Gary."

"No need to thank me, I wasn't the one who made the outfit." He remarked. "This is the gift from all our girl friends. They decided to make you this set of clothes and since many of them had different ideas they had to reach to a compromise so you see many different colors in them."

"I see. Thanks, Dawn and please tell all the girls that I'm really thankful for this." Ash stated.

"No need to worry!" She said before they exchange a high-five.

"Ok then, I'm off." Ash said as he was about to leave.

"Do you even how to go to Kanto?" Brandon smirked with Anabel secretly giggling.

"Good point…" Ash rubbed the back on his head in embarrassment.

"We have a helicopter. I can take you there." Dawn stated.

"What?! You know how to fly?!" Ash gasped at her statement.

"I taught her!" Gary pointed at himself proudly.

"I feel I'm the only one in this room who doesn't know how to fly a helicopter." Ash said awkwardly.

"That's actually true. Even Guzma knows how to fly one but for obvious reasons we never let him." Anabel giggled.

"I-I see. Anyway, if we are done here, can we go to Kanto?" Ash asked as he started getting impatient.

"Well, come with me. I have the keys." Dawn showed the helicopter keys to him and then led the way.

Once Ash, Dawn and Gary left the room, Brandon stared at Anabel.

"What?" Anabel asked confused once she noticed him glaring at her.

"How come and you didn't say anything?" Brandon questioned her.

"About what?" She averted her eyes.

"You told me before that you were crushing on him." He revealed.

"I did…" She admitted. "But that was a long time ago. Both of us took different paths after all and I'm really content with that."

"Well, you certainly look quite fine after all." He smiled.

"I truly am." She said as she placed her arms on her chest. Now, let's check what Guzma is doing, it is too silent back there." She said as she got up with a suspicious look.

"Good idea." He sighed as he followed her.

* * *

 **2 hours later – Pallet Town**

Ash and Dawn got off the helicopter with the former holding a banquet of flowers which he placed above his mom's grave. Then he saw the other grave and shivered just like back then.

"Why is my name still here?!" He asked with an annoyed look.

"It seems no one has a way to change it, I guess?" Dawn assumed.

Ash sighed at her response. "You know that doesn't make sense… Greninja, come out!"

"Koga!"

"Use Night Slash to slash my name in this tombstone."

Greninja did the job using his purple kunai.

"Ok, now I want you to carve this instead." Ash gave his next command once he showed him Ritchie's name written on a notepad he had on his backpack.

"Koga!" Greninja nodded and as he took his notepad, he wrote Ritchie's name on the tombstone.

"Great job, buddy. Return!" Ash recalled Greninja once praising him for his good job. "Now, this feels right."

"I guess." Dawn said nonchalantly. "Anyway, let's go to Oak's lab."

* * *

 **Oak's lab**

"Long time no see, Ash! It didn't happen to see you back then." Prof. Oak greeted the boy once he entered inside with Dawn.

"Professor, I'm really glad to see you too!" Ash shook his hand after not seeing for a long time. "But why are you here? I thought you retired. And where is Tracey?"

"Well, Tracey is spending time with Misty in her gym so I came over instead. I like paying a visit here from time to time. Being in retirement can be a bit boring at times." The old man said.

"Well, what about Brock? I would like to thank him for saving my Pikachu." Ash asked as he petted his partner which was sitting on his shoulder.

"He's currently living together with his girlfriend in Pewter City." Dawn answered instead.

"Wait, you mean he is still with that attractive woman we saw back then?" Ash was caught off guard.

"Of course! They are pretty cute together. But he will probably not respond if we call him now. When he is working he rarely answers his phone." She claimed.

"I guess it cannot be helped." He said disappointed and then checked his backpack and pulled out his cellphone but it wasn't working. "I guess no one charged my cellphone so the battery is dead for two years now. I have to get a new one" He claimed and let out a sigh.

"I will send a message for you if you want." Dawn said as she revealed her own phone.

"Awesome! Type this: 'Brock, it's me Ash. I'm doing fine and want to thank you for taking care my partner. Hopefully, I will pay a visit to see how you are doing with your girlfriend. Wishing you two never ending love.' Well, this is it!" Ash relayed the message which made Dawn trying to hide her laugh.

"The last part sounded like they are already married of something." Dawn said as she started laughing openly.

"Well, I'm not good at this." Ash said embarrassed as he scratched his cheek.

"Anyway, I just sent it." She claimed as she put her phone back to her pocket. "Oh, before I forget take this phone list, this is all of our phones. We forgot you actually had a phone so Gary and I listed all of our friends' phones so you can pass them to your phone once you get one. It seems it wasn't for nothing after all." She said once she handed to him.

"Thank you, I was really worried about not being able to contact anyone. I have lots of phone calls to do." He stated. "Anyway, before we leave, I'm going to see my Pokemon and make some team changes. Hey guys, I'm here!" Ash said as he went ahead to the ranch on his own only to get surrounded by all of his Pokemon which tackled him expressing their love for him and how much they missed him.

* * *

 **3 hours later – Aquacorde Town**

"Why did we stop here? I'm supposed to go to Vaniville Town." Ash looked confused by Dawn's actions.

"I want to buy something from here for me and Gary. Vaniville Town is still not that far away from here. Just head south and you will be there in no time. I will be waiting for you here so take your time." Dawn said as she waved at him.

"Ok, see you later." Ash said before he heads south to Kalos Route 1 though he noticed that the sky was getting cloudy.

* * *

 **Vaniville Town**

Ash entered in the town's graveyard and stopped right in front of Serena's grave on which he also left another banquet of flowers before he sits down to the ground.

"I'm sorry for not visiting you earlier." Then he started talking to her grave. "I was planning to come here but something unexpected happened… I wish you were still here, everyone is missing you dearly. I hope you, mom, Ritchie and my dad are alright whenever you are right now."

Then he made a pause and scratched his head with a troubled look before he continues while it started raining but he paid no mind. "If you are watching me, you probably know that I'm actually in love with someone else... a friend who used to be yours too. I hope you are fine with that… "

"I'm sure she is." Said a woman who was standing right behind him and put her umbrella above his head.

"What?" Ash looked up and saw a woman in her early forties wearing a black dress staring at him. After a few seconds he realized who that woman was. "Ms… Grace?"

"I'm glad to see that you are alive." Serena's mother said to him with a smile which made him to tear up.

"I'm sorry…" He said as he hugged her while he was standing on his knees. "It was my fault for what happened to your daughter. If it wasn't for me-"

"Just stop. You are making it harder for me too." She cut him off and patted his head.

"Eh?" She stared at her with tears in his eyes.

"I wasn't the only one who lost someone dear to me that day. And I'm not blaming you for that either." She stated as she tried to hold her tears. "Come with me. I will let you stay at my house till it stops raining outside."

"Are you sure?" Ash was reluctant to her suggestion.

"Yes, I am. Follow me and make sure you are under my umbrella too."

"Oh, ok I'm coming."

* * *

 **A few minutes later – Grace's house**

"Are you sure you don't want me to dry your clothes? You might get cold." She asked.

"That's fine. I'm not planning on staying for too long after all." He kindly refused her offer.

"Let me at least to brew you some tea." She insisted on treating him.

"That would be fine, thank you." Ash accepted.

Once she made him some tea for him and her and gave a small bowl with Pokemon food for Pikachu, she proceeded to ask him some questions.

"What were you doing all those years?" She made her first question curiously.

"I moved away in a faraway region named Gerdia since I was afraid of my friends' safety. I was the target of this incident so I thought I should hide." He responded with a solemn look.

"I know…" She revealed. "A person from the International Police told me that it was a cult or something."

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened with me too. This is why I started travelling again and find a way to defeat them. I was really reluctant at first to be on a journey again but I felt alive again." He said.

"You should have paid a visit again if that was the case though." Grace teasingly made a small complaint.

"I was planning to but something unexpected happened which kept me inactive for two years. I don't really want to discuss that." He replied with a solemn look.

"I understand. You had it hard in life too." She stated as she crossed her arms.

"What have you been doing all those years, may I ask?" Ash was the one who asked this time.

"I tried to focus on my Rhyhorn racer career more so I can keep my mind sane." She stated. "Losing your precious child is something that will always haunt you though."

"I can relate a bit. My Pikachu was badly injured and was in a really dangerous state. Since I was with him since the day I started my journey I felt like I was losing a kid I raised myself. I view all of my Pokemon as my own kids and the idea of them dying on my hands is something I think I will never be able to overcome…" He claimed.

"That is true. Fletchling and Rhyhorn are like my own kids too." She admitted too before she decides to ask something more personal. "What was that talk you had about falling for someone else though? I mean it's fine but why you were so scared admitting that in front of my daughter's grave?"

"I-I…" He stuttered that moment as he slightly blushed.

"It's fine if you don't feel like discussing that." She said seeing his reaction.

"No, that's fine." He claimed before he explains. "You see, the moment that incident happened I didn't want to be with anyone else ever again. I felt responsible for what happened and I was afraid of this happening once again. Also, I felt guilty at the thought that if I was someone else, I would feel like I was replacing Serena and that I wouldn't be with another person if she was still alive. Those were the main reasons I was trying to avoid and even denying that I had feelings for someone else." Ash revealed his reasoning and then continued. "Even though I'm still thinking about these, I decided to confess regardless."

"I understand but I have to say that your reasoning is loose here." She claimed as she let out a small sigh.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked confused.

"Regarding your first reason, you are claiming that you are afraid of your loved one meeting the same fate just like my daughter. Correct?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"What about your friends then? Did you meet any of them along your way?" She asked trying to make up her argument based on his response.

"I did. I was also even with the person I fell for too. And she suffered because of me." He revealed.

"Look. Despite of what happened if you could be with your friends why cannot you be with your girlfriend too? As you claimed you were with her and she's a friend of yours already. I don't see the difference here." She claimed.

"I…" Ash was conflicted after hearing her response.

"For the second part, you claim that if Serena was still here, you wouldn't be with said person. How can you know that? Twelve years have passed and back then you were little kids. Little kids don't get how love works and you cannot also be sure that you would still be together with my daughter even if she was still alive. You might had a relationship with my daughter but still both of you didn't grasp the concept of love in a such young age and of course you cannot be sure that you would be together with your childhood crush. There's no point trying to predict what would happen." She stated leaving Ash speechless.

"I… never thought of this that way before…" He said as he held his forehead in disbelief. "I was so obsessed with myself trying not to get hurt again and feeling guilty of Serena's death along with the idea of replacing her that I wasn't thinking clearly. Now that I recall, I was in a relationship with Serena because as you claimed I didn't grasp the concept of love but I wanted to learn…" He admitted but then something else came up to his mind. "Though, I have another query now. I learned that the girl I like had a crush on me since back then too. How did her own crush last all that long?"

"I cannot answer that. This is something you should ask her yourself. Also, you haven't said why do you also like her now? Have you ever questioned your own feelings?" She asked him instead.

"I do… because she is not only incredibly beautiful but she is really caring, lovable and smart. Just like me, she has a deep love for Pokemon and has been a really independent woman when she used to be really shy and timid at first, lacking confidence too. When I first saw her after so long, my heart was beating fast already but maybe that was because I was aware of her feelings beforehand. But she helped me a lot when I was down and unlike me… she moved on her life despite the hardships she had to deal with. I really want to be with such a person and the fact that a person like her loved me and showed it with actions constantly, while I was unable to reciprocate despite knowing deep inside that I was actually in love with her too, makes me resent myself right now." He revealed with a sad look.

"It's not too late to make right thing though, am I right?" She said with a smile after hearing his reasoning of liking Lillie.

"No, I guess it isn't. This is what I should do now." Ash said as he smiled too while Grace got up and stared at a window.

"It stopped raining. You can leave now if you want." She informed him.

"I really don't know how to thank you, miss Grace! Even the slightest amount of doubt I had about the whole thing is gone now!" Ash remarked with his increased confidence.

"Moving on your life is good enough. Oh and promise to pay a visit every now and then." She claimed and winked at him.

"I promise!" He gladly said. "Come on Pikachu! Dawn should have waited long enough!"

"Pika!" Pikachu followed him.

"Bye, Ms. Grace!" He waved at her before he leaves.

"Take care!" She waved back at him. _"Sweetheart, you really had a good taste on boys."_ She thought for a second as she wiped a tear from her eye.

* * *

 **Kalos Route 1**

Ash was heading back to Aquacorde Town where Dawn was. He was looking forward to go to Alola once he cleared up his mind but his happy attitude didn't last for long.

" **Hello there, Ash Ketchum. It has been a while.** " The leader of the Arceus Cult was standing right in front of him.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N: Ash's outfit is based on the latest movie "** **Pokemon the Movie: The Power of Us** **".**

 **MattVRox0525 don't worry, I actually remember you since I check the comments from time to time.  
**


	69. The True Motive

**Chapter 69: The True Motive**

* * *

"How did you know I was here?" Ash's happy look turned into an angry one in a few seconds.

" **Calm down. I'm not here for a fight, I just want to have a talk.** " The cult leader claimed in a calm tone.

"You and I have nothing to discuss! Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded his partner for an attack.

" **Latios use Protect**!" He called out his own Pokemon which successfully blocked the electric attack. " **As I said, I'm just here to talk. There's no one else of my own people here.** "

"And what do you want exactly?" Ash was staring at him in disbelief.

" **I want you to join us. You Aura powers is what I need to find the Azure Flute and summon Arceus.** " He stated.

"You have to be kidding me. Tell me, you aren't being serious right now." Ash said as he laughed at his statement sarcastically.

" **No, I'm not. I'm going to explain stuff regarding the cult to convince you and answer all your questions in advance.** " He claimed as he maintained his calm attitude compared to Ash.

"You are saying that yet you didn't even answer my very first question." Ash remarked and then repeated the question. "How did you know I was here?"

" **Maybe you should choose your friends more carefully then. There's your answer.** " He replied to him with Ash raising an eyebrow after hearing his response.

"So, you are implying that one of my friends has betrayed me…" Ash wasn't convinced by the answer.

" **I will become more specific only if you join us.** " The cult leader tried to lure him.

"Forget it. I'm not believing you anyway." Ash responded without a second thought and then attempted to leave since he was not confident enough to have a battle with him in his current state. "I'm out."

" **Your mother… I didn't want to kill her…** " He randomly blurted out which caused the young man to stop.

"What did you say just now?" Ash said as he was trying to starting to get angrier with every statement.

" **I was only planning of getting rid of you. I didn't want to involve anyone else in this.** " He revealed. " **I'm sorry for your loss.** "

"DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE ACTUALLY REGRETFUL FOR YOUR ACTIONS?! YOU DIDN'T WANT TO KILL ANYONE ELSE BUT ME, HUH?! DID YOUR FORGET HOW READY YOU WERE ABOUT KILLING ME AND EVERYONE ELSE BACK IN JOHTO?! DO ME A FAVOR AND STOP FUCKING WITH ME!" Ash snapped at him and then started panting after yelling so loudly. _"I need to calm down! Acting out is only going to make things worse! I'm not sure I can defeat him right now... Let's just hear what he has to say for now, maybe something good might come out of it even if it's unlikely."_

" **I only kill when it is absolutely necessary. I had no other choice with Celebi since it was the only way to undo what your father did back then in Orre which held my plan of summoning Arceus back for years. You probably know what I am talking about.** " He stated.

"You have already sacrificed lots of innocent people and Pokemon for that goal. Arceus must be proud of you already for helping all those living beings to reach immortality." Ash replied back trying to calm down this time.

" **I don't know how you do know that but this is nothing more other than just plain propaganda. The reason I wanted the floating timeline was the unlimited time to search for the flute.** " The cult leader revealed.

"Nothing of that happens?" Ash looked surprised.

" **Of course. How am I supposed to know what follows after death? This is just a statement that the cult uses since the very beginning to successfully convert more people into it. It also greatly increases their morale which is really important at accomplishing jobs even put their lives on the line. People are very easy to manipulate especially when they are emotionally vulnerable.** " He stated while Ash was left speechless. " **I told you I was going to explain things to you.** "

"If sacrifices have nothing to do with summoning Arceus then what's the point of gathering people and forming a cult?" Ash asked as he was trying to keep his cool around him.

" **The cult already existed since the ancient times in a certain region that no one knows about apart from us. It's an entirely different society which has survived for a really long time now and the environment has contributed to it. I never grew up there though and I was converted into the cult years ago. Anyway, it is known that only the Azure Flute can actually summon Arceus after people witnessed a person finding the flute from a fallen meteorite and used it before the cult came to exist years ago. But later the Aura clan which you are a part of, kept it for themselves and refused to hand it to the leader of the cult who wanted to meet the Pokemon God by themselves and have it grant a wish. Then a war between the two sides started and-** "

"The clan was destroyed and the Azure Flute was never found. I know the rest of this story." Ash interrupted him and gave a brief answer about the conclusion of the whole thing.

" **Precisely. So, you know something that is actually legit.** " The hooded man praised him.

"Why would Arceus grant a wish though?" Ash asked yet another question.

" **It is said that** **Arceus read the mind of this person and gave him lots of food and wealth. When some of the witnesses approached him, he claimed that this Pokemon accomplished his wish which was about him escaping poverty. Once he answered, he was then murdered by them so they could steal the flute but Arceus killed them casting Judgement on them right on the spot. The other people who didn't approach the unlucky guy to steal the flute survived to tell this story.** " He revealed.

"That might be true. I have met Arceus before. It shows gratitude and compassion to people who are treating it with kindness but extremely violent if it gets provoked or being used." Ash stated after he recalled his adventure in Sinnoh.

" **I'm jealous of you. But still if you don't own the flute, Arceus doesn't grant a wish so it would still be meaningless for me meeting under those circumstances since Arceus seems to be attached with it for some unknown reason.** " He claimed.

"What's your own wish?" Ash glared at him menacingly since he wasn't expecting a good answer.

" **I want to change this world for the better.** " He responded with a vague answer.

"Oh, let me guess. You remind me the weirdos from organizations like Team Galactic and Team Flare." Ash responded sarcastically. "Are you seriously trying to convince me at this point?"

" **Don't compare me with diluted individuals like Cyrus and Lysandre. I want to create a world where equality exists between us and peace prevails.** **That's not possible with our current social norms. When I was a kid, I had everything I ever wished for but I saw other people getting the short end of the stick by the society. I was filled with sadness and anger seeing others being mistreated while others were taking advantage of them. Some of them were also abusive against Pokemon too. No living being deserves this kind of treatment. I want to share the happiness I had during my childhood with everyone. This is why I worked hard by joining the Arceus Cult after its members approached me and made my way throught the ranks** " He stated.

"You're a hypocrite…" Ash responded. "You are claiming that you want equality and peace between people and Pokemon in the world yet you are trying to accomplish that through violence and deception and on top of that you have the nerve to talk about morals." He added.

" **The world we live in doesn't leave me any choice so I have to resort to this kind of acts if I want to accomplish my goal. It's necessary evil. Once I ask for my wish, life will restart. You will eventually live in a world where your family and friends will live peacefully together and you can start your life anew. All the pain you suffered is going to disappear since you will remember nothing from your past life. This is why I'm asking you to join me. I'm offering you a chance that you cannot refuse.** " The cult leader revealed trying to take him to his side.

"No." Ash coldly rejected his offer without even thinking twice.

" **Care to elaborate?** "

"As I said earlier, you're a hypocrite! I don't want to dirty my own hands for your own plans! Besides, I don't want to forget anything! If I wanted to change my life like that, I would use Celebi when I had the chance but I didn't! The past experiences painful or not made me who I am today and I wouldn't change them again for anything else especially for an ambitious and unreasonable quest like yours! Also, you have no right at manipulating other people's lives and how they should feel. You cannot force them to be happy all the time unless you want to turn them into robots which cannot show empathy. You are the diluted one if you think that it's actually achievable." Ash responded.

" **I knew it was fruitless trying to convince you. Just like all the other non-believers you cannot comprehend the broader image of my ambition and the comparison with Celebi is just absurd since you are just referring to changing the past while I'm changing the whole timeline starting anew. If I cannot make you follow me, I will force you instead! You Aura powers are too good to go wasted on an ignorant like you!** " He said in an impatient tone. " **Latios use Giga Impact!** "

"Pikachu use-!"

"Giga Impact!"

Another Latios suddenly appeared out of nowhere and clashed with the cult leader's Eon Pokemon. Both Pokemon were pushed back and started panting.

"RUN! NOW!" A familiar voice was heard making Ash look behind him.

"Tobias! What are you doing here?!" Ash asked him surprised.

"There's no time for talk! I will keep him in check! Just go!" Tobias insisted.

"I-I'm going! Thanks!" Ash once he recovered from the shock ran away.

" **You are going nowhere!** " He tried to stop him but Tobias' Latios blocked the way. " **You will pay for this, you insolent fool!** "

"We will see about that. I don't know what's going on here but I'm protecting a friend here." Tobias smirked.

 **Aquacorde Town**

"I'm exhausted…" Ash was heavily panting as he was barely walking in the city.

"Ash, are you ok?!" Dawn who was waiting for him outside of their helicopter came to check on him. "What happened?!"

"I will explain later! We should leave now!" He said to her as she helped him to board in the helicopter.

 **A few hours later – Melemele Island**

"I cannot believe that…" Dawn responded in shock after Ash explained what happened. "I hope Tobias is alright."

"I hope so too… I met him again two years ago in Sinnoh. He is a pretty cool guy to talk to." Ash stated while still thinking about his whereabouts.

"Also, we should see how that guy knew how you were in Kalos." Dawn said as she was trying to think any possible suspects.

"I don't know… Cannot think of anyone." Ash responded.

"Me neither." She sighed. "No need to worry though. I will ask Gary and the others to do some research."

"I appreciate it, thanks." Ash responded with a smile. "By the way, are you going to stick around with me in Alola? I'm going to the Pokemon Center to rent a room for the night."

"No, I will just head back to the Battle Pyramid right away and stay there for a few more days with Gary. After that, I will go back to Sinnoh to visit my mom." She revealed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean you could rent a room for the night too. You have been flying that helicopter for hours today. You must be exhausted." Ash looked concerned about her state.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. The Battle Pyramid is not that far from here. I will be there in like 40-45 minutes." Dawn revealed.

"I guess I cannot change your opinion." Ash sighed. "Take care and thanks for everything."

"No need to thank me. It was my pleasure." Dawn smiled at him and both exchanged a high five. "Good luck, you will need it with Gladion around." She said as she got in the helicopter and took off while Ash waved at her.

"Ok, Pikachu. Let's go to the Pokemon Center. It's getting late." Ash who stared at the night sky said to his partner and he started heading to the center.

 **The next day**

Ash and Pikachu were walking in the Hau'oli City's main street heading towards Lillie and Gladion's mansion. The place had barely any changes compared to back then.

"It's good to be here again. I really missed Alola's tropical feeling. Don't you think so, Pikachu?" Ash said to his partner with a silly grin.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded with a happy cry.

As he was looking around the people who were passing by his eyes were locked on a certain person he didn't expect to see so soon. Lillie, wearing her typical white dress and sunhat, was staring at some fancy clothes through a shop window.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu ran to her while Ash was just staring at her.

"Eh?" Lillie felt something touching her leg. "A Pikachu! How adorable!" She said as she lifted him for a hug before he jumps on her shoulder and nuzzles her which made her laugh. "Stop, you are tickling me!"

"Lillie!" Ash once he recovered from the shock ran to her as well and wrapped her body around his arms before she could even be able to react while Pikachu jumped off from her shoulder beforehand.

"I'm so glad to see you are fine! I was so- UGH!" Ash suddenly groaned after he felt intense pain on the bottom half of his body.

"PERVERT!" Lillie screamed and ran away while Ash ended up lying on the ground.

"Cannot… believe... she kneed my groin…" Ash said while he was facing the ground while holding his family jewels with Pikachu patting his head trying to console him.

"Did that guy just sexually assault that young lady?" A man said witnessing the scene.

"Gross…" A woman looked at Ash with a disgusted look.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu glared menacingly at the people who were making ill-comments about his trainer causing them to eventually leave them alone.

"Thanks… buddy." Ash raised a thumb without moving from his position.

"Pika?" Pikachu cried at him with concern.

"Don't worry, I'm fine… but I think it's better to stay here for a bit." Ash claimed as he kept groaning.

 **A few minutes later**

"Argh, I still cannot believe she actually hit me down there…" Ash muttered while he was still trying to process what happened earlier.

"Pika?" Pikachu seemed confused at her action as well.

"Maybe, was I mistaken? Nah, no way I was wrong. You instantly recognized her too after all." Ash stared at Pikachu which nodded at his response. "I guess she thought you were a wild Pikachu and I also hugged her before she could see me clearly so she misunderstood. Yeah! That must be it!" He snapped his fingers once he reached into that conclusion.

"Pika?" Pikachu was still a bit doubtful about that.

"I guess we are going to laugh at this once she recognizes me this time." Ash claimed as he started laughing.

Ash was already in the mansion's territory but since he wasn't going with a car, it took a bit more of his time to reach the front door of the mansion.

"Go back! You have no right to be here!" A voice suddenly was heard startling Ash and Pikachu.

"Who are you?" Ash asked as he was looking around.

Gladion suddenly came out from some nearby bushes holding Pokemon food.

"Ah! Gladion! Long time, no see!" Ash greeted him but he was looking at him with a serious look. Well… for you at least since what happened back in Sinnoh is like yesterday for me." He reluctantly continued while noticing Gladion's attitude towards him. "I'm sorry for back then."

"I have forgiven you but as I said you have to leave." Gladion insisted.

"Why are you saying that? I just want to see-"

"Seeing Lillie right now is going to make things worse for both of you! Just leave!" Gladion claimed.

" _Now I understand what Dawn meant."_ He thought for a second. "What are you talking about?! If it's about what happened back there, you should know that I am cured now! Your sister is safe around me!" Ash stated which started making Gladion angry.

"Tch! You just don't get it, do you? Follow me but don't blame me later that I didn't warn you though." Gladion walked ahead with Ash following him from behind puzzled.

"Pikachu, you can just go and play in the garden with the other Pokemon." Ash suggested to his partner.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed and joined some friendly Pokemon which were playing around.

Gladion and Ash entered inside the mansion. The main hall was empty and the personnel was busy doing all the housework in different of the mansion.

"Lillie, I'm back! Are you in your room?!" Gladion shouted.

"Ah yeah! Just a sec. I'm a bit busy with something right now." Lillie who was upstairs in her own room said.

"Take your time!" He said to her and then faced Ash. "This is your final chance to back down. There's no return after that."

"You know I'm not going to change my mind now. But why are you still living together?" Ash asked Gladion curiously.

"Well, the place is very convenient for both us since it's close to Hau'oli City and there is the helipod underground to go at Aether Paradise for work in no time." Gladion responded nonchalantly.

"That makes sense." Ash responded after he thought about it a little.

"I'm here! What do you want?" Lillie went downstairs running but when she saw Ash she stopped. Gladion just averted his gaze not responding to her.

"Lillie, it's me! I'm really glad to see you are ok! You really made me worried. I also would like to tell you something else but that can wait a bit." Ash chuckled.

"Gladion…" She looked at her brother ignoring Ash.

"What is it, sister?" Gladion responded without looking at her.

The whole thing raised Ash's suspicions that something was wrong.

"Who is that man and why does he know my name?" She asked confused.

"What?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	70. I Won't Give Up On You!

**Chapter 70: I Won't Give Up On You!**

* * *

"What?" Ash was completely overwhelmed at her reaction and then looked at Gladion.

"I warned you." Gladion muttered to him.

"Lillie, you must be joking, right? I mean you want to get me back for startling you earlier…" Ash said as he tried to approach her slowly while his whole body was shaking from the reveal.

"You were the one who assaulted me randomly in the town?" Lillie responded with a disgusted look.

"He did what?!" Gladion glared at Ash.

"I-I thought she would remember me!" Ash tried to defend himself.

"Gladion, I don't feel comfortable. Can you escort him in the entrance?" Lillie stated as she tried to hid upstairs.

"You heard the lady. Time for you to go." Gladion said to Ash as he showed him the entrance using his thumb.

"I'm not going anywhere! You owe me an explanation!" Ash demanded.

"Don't make me use force, Ash!" Gladion looked unfazed to Ash's attitude.

"You and what army?" Ash asked him with a smirk.

Then Gladion snapped his fingers and six Aether Foundation employees dressed in white uniforms.

"Oh, so you have an army…" Ash made a few steps back.

"Kick him out of the mansion and make sure he won't trespass ever again." Gladion ordered them as they nodded.

"As you wish, sir." Responded one of them as they slightly moved towards Ash.

"Maybe, we could discuss this peacefully first…" Ash held out his hands in defense intimidated.

* * *

 **With Pikachu**

Pikachu was in the mansion's garden playing around with a Cubone, a Bonsly and a Paras in the playground that was there while being unaware about what was going on inside the mansion.

"Pikachu! Help!" Ash yelled as he got out of the mansion running like crazy with the Aether employees chasing after him.

Pikachu's ears twitched upon hearing his voice and once it turned its head saw the whole scene. "Pika!" He instantly left the garden in panic trying to reach Ash who heard him crying.

"Pikachu! Don't attack them directly! You will put us to more trouble! Just use Iron Tail on the ground!" Ash commanded his Pokemon which managed to catch up to him as he noticed electricity sparkling from his red sacs.

Pikachu smashed the ground using his tail causing their pursuers to stumble and fall behind. Once they got out of the mansion's territory the employees stopped chasing them. Ash and Pikachu also stopped running and started panting instead.

"That was close…" He said as he got rid of the sweat running from his forehead.

"Ash…" Suddenly, a female voice called his name.

Ash turned his head who was calling him and much to his surprise, he saw Mallow holding a plastic bad which had a food package in it with tears running down from her eyes.

"Mal-"

Before he could greet her, she hugged him as she kept crying.

"I'm so glad you are finally awake! Why didn't you call us two years ago?" She started nagging at him.

"I'm sorry for that… It's been a while, Mallow." Ash said as he returned the hug.

"I missed you too, Pikachu." She patted the yellow mouse too which cried happily at her gesture. "Don't tell me you…" The green-haired girl assumed as she pointed at Lillie's mansion.

"Yeah…" He said with a sad look.

"I guess Gladion didn't explain anything to you." Mallow guessed right.

"No, he didn't." Ash replied as he faced the ground.

"Wait here. I'm going to give Lillie some special pie she asked me a few days ago." She said as she went ahead.

"Are you going to be fine with Gladion around?" Ash asked her out of concern.

"Yeah don't worry. I will explain everything to you back at the restaurant and will call the others too. Just wait for me here. It won't take long." Mallow responded with confidence.

* * *

 **Mallow's restaurant**

"Are you sure it's ok for me to be here right now?" Ash reluctantly asked as he saw the whole restaurant empty.

"It's perfectly ok. The restaurant is going to open in three hours from now anyway and all the preparations have been done already." She reaffirmed. "Let me bring you some food for you and Pikachu though. You seem tired."

"Oh thanks, I will really need it. My stamina is not as high as it used to two years ago and I have to eat more too." Ash chuckled while saying that.

Suddenly a Togedemaru came inside and start nuzzling Pikachu much to his surprise.

"Alola Ash!" Kiawe entered along with Lana and Sophocles.

"Alola! It's been a while!" Lana said with a smile.

"Alola, Ash! You could have said something two years ago though." Sophocles nagged at him playfully instead.

"Alola, everyone! It's nice to see you haven't changed one bit either!" Ash greeted them.

"Thank you, Sophocles! This is what I was telling him earlier!" Mallow joined Sophocles.

"Oh, come on! You know I had it rough and I really really suck at keeping in touch with people!" Ash complained which made everyone laugh.

"We don't hold a grudge or anything. We are just teasing you here." Mallow said with a smile as she brought the food with Tsareena's help with Ash and Sophocles digging in instantly while the others sweatdropped. "Well, I think it's time to tell you what is going on with Lillie right now." She added as she sat between him and Kiawe.

"Gladion came with Lillie a bit after you were fallen into a coma. She was awake and looked fine but when Gladion mentioned your name, she had no recollection of you in her memories." Kiawe started explaining.

"After this, he proceeded to show her pictures from our schooldays which made her confused since as Kiawe mentioned, she didn't remember you." Lana continued.

"Gladion asked us for help along with Professor Kukui since he thought that talking about you as former classmates, could possibly make her remember. But then something unexpected happened…" Sophocles after shallowing his food continued but couldn't bear to say the rest as his look turned gloomy.

"She seemed that she remembered everything but she was cowered in fear and started saying things like 'Don't kill me!', 'Don't come any closer!', 'Spare me, I beg you!' etc. Due to the shock of remembering she passed out much. Gladion was really scared so he decided to bring her back home. When she woke up, she had forgotten everything again. After that, he tried thrice to make her remember about you but it always ended up the same. He gave up as he couldn't bear with that anymore and pleaded us to never mention you in front of her ever again…" Mallow explained the rest.

"Mallow, your food is even better than back then!" Ash said with a full mouth which made everyone look at him angrily.

"Are you even paying attention?!" Mallow hit him on the head.

"I do! But… I'm trying to taking it lightly somehow…" Ash admitted as he stared at his plate before he continues. "But since she forgot about me then what happened with her Pokemon phobia? We were also seeing each other almost daily back then. It doesn't make any sense."

"For her, the Pokemon phobia she had never existed. It was just Silvally saving her when Nihilego tried to take her away. She never misunderstood anything. Also, in her mind Nebby never existed too and her mother's illness that occurred some time after you left was also depicted as just a serious illness unrelated to Nihilego." Lana revealed.

"Exactly. If we told her otherwise, she would remember you and then she would start screaming in fear before she passes out and forget everything we previously discussed. You never existed for her at this point. She thinks we were just the five of us back at school." Mallow added.

"It's all my fault…" Ash said as he sighed in disappointment.

"You are being hard on yourself, Ash. You couldn't help it." Kiawe tried to console him.

"He is right! It's not like you knew it was going to end up that way." Sophocles tried to help him feel better as well with Mallow and Lana nodding at his and Kiawe's statements.

"Thanks, guys but when I could prevent it from happening, I ended up giving up to Lillie's wishes to stick with me back then. If I hadn't listened to her, she would have been safe now." Ash stated.

"There is no point of blaming yourself now. The past is in the past." Mallow stated.

"I know and already came in terms with that. I will be the one who will bring back her memories and won't give up till I do it. She would do the same for me too." Ash declared with a determined look in his eyes.

"Do you have any plan?" Lana asked him.

"No…" Ash went back to his gloomy self once he tried to think a bit. "I guess I might pay Kukui a visit and consult him. His life experience might come out in handy."

"Kukui and Burnet are in a second honeymoon for a while now. We don't know when they are going to come back." Mallow informed him.

"Perfect. Just perfect." Ash facepalmed. "I might attempt to sneak inside the mansion to have a chat even if it's extremely risky or just wait in Hau'oli City in case she goes out for shopping. Maybe if I will be the one who reminds her everything might actually work."

"You know that neither plans are going to work. First of all, Lillie works in Aether Foundation most of the time so she barely goes to the city let alone come visit us since she is extremely busy. The sneaking plan is nothing more other than a suicide with Gladion around. But being the one who talks to her could possibly work." Kiawe stated.

"Then do you have a better plan? I cannot ask you to bring her here either since Gladion said to never mention me to her and even if she comes here to see me, he will suspect that you broke your promise by setting us up. I guess sneaking in is my best bet right now regardless of how risky it is." He stated.

"You are… right here." Sophocles said as he scratched his head.

"I'm sorry we cannot help you here." Mallow felt the need to apologize.

"That's fine. I have to thank you for filling me in though since Gladion just kicked me out without saying anything." Ash stated.

"So, your final plan is to sneak in the mansion and talk to her after all? Do you really think she will listen to you if you intrude like that?" Lana asked in a doubtful tone.

"I will find my way somehow. I will attempt this at night when it will be easier for me to go there unnoticed." Ash declared.

"Good luck. This is the only thing I can say." Kiawe said with everyone nodding.

"Thanks." Ash said as he and Pikachu was about to leave Mallow's restaurant and make some preparations.

"Oh, before you go…" Mallow disappeared back in the kitchen before she reappears with a piece of paper in her hands. "Take this. It might help you."

"This actually can be really useful. Thanks again for your help, everyone!" He said before he leaves.

* * *

 **At night - Outside of Lillie's mansion**

Ash and Pikachu sneaked inside Aether territory without being spotted by the family's employees who were guarding the place using flashlights in the dark.

"So far, so good…" Ash said as he and Pikachu stared at Lillie's balcony. "It's impossible to go inside the mansion unnoticed. We just have to climb up there instead…" He stated as he pointed at the balcony to Pikachu with the latter looking confused at how they could pull this off.

Ash and Pikachu as they approached the balcony more through the bushes saw the Pokemon field that could be seen from the balcony being lightened by garden lighting with two Aether employees going back and forth supervising the area.

"Once these guys disappear we are climbing." Ash said to his partner which jumped on his shoulder.

When the Aether employees checked the place, they left towards opposite directions to supervise the other areas. Giving Ash the chance to emerge from the bushes. Then he opened his backpack and pulled out a rope attached to a hook.

"Pika?" Pikachu scratched his head with his front leg.

"Ah, I went to buy this from a local store when you were sleeping back in the Pokemon Center this afternoon." He whispered to his partner. "Ok, enough talking." He said as he threw the hook successfully on first try. "Let's do it."

Then he and Pikachu started climbing with Pikachu doing it within seconds while he struggled a bit due to his weakened body. Once he reached the balcony, he quickly picked up both the rope and the hook and put them back to his backpack right before the Aether employees returned to check the area again.

" _This wouldn't have taken so long if I hadn't been inactive for two years. If I didn't take the pill Gary gave me I doubt I would pull this off. Well, at least everything is going according to the plan."_ He thought as he' took a few breaths before he approaches the closed curtains of the balcony door.

Ash decided to peek from the small opening that the two curtains had only for his face turned red in an instant and made some steps back silently before he ends up sitting down in shock with Pikachu looking at him with a puzzled look while the former covered his blushed face with his hands.

"D-don't look at me like that! I saw her back and she was topless! I couldn't enter the moment she was changing clothes!" He whispered to him.

"Pika?" Pikachu didn't understand what was the big deal though.

"Why do I even bother? As if, you would understand. You are a Pokemon." Ash facepalmed before he stands up again. _"Maybe now she has at least covered her chest."_ He thought as he attempted to peek again.

That moment he peeked he saw her approaching him as she was about to close the balcony door.

" _I have to act now."_ Ash thought and entered inside startling Lillie who was about to scream but the former wrapped her body with his one hand from behind while he covered her mouth with his other one before she could call for help.

"Mhm! Mhm!" Lillie was panicked as her body started shaking while tears started coming from her eyes eventually touching Ash's hand something that he noticed.

"Shhh! Please don't cry, I didn't come to hurt you, Lillie. It pains me to see you like that." Ash shushed her and tried to calm her down. "I just want to talk to you but your brother doesn't let me. I talked with Mallow, Kiawe, Lana and Sophocles about that too." Once she heard their names she stopped resisting.

Pikachu also came to her and started to play with her leg helping her to overcome the initial shock as well.

"See? Pikachu is my partner and means no harm to you so please listen to me. I will explain why I am here but I want you to promise me that you won't scream or call anyone once I remove my hand from your mouth. If you still don't trust me, do it for Pikachu which really likes you and I know that you deeply love Pokemon. Nod if you agree with these conditions." Ash tried to find a way to talk to her.

"Mhm." She made a small sound of affirmation as she nodded.

"Good, I'm letting you now. Sorry for scaring you like this but I had no choice." Ash said as he took away his hands from her.

"Who are you and why are you here? Also, how do you know me and my friends?" Lillie asked him lots of questions from the get go as she was wiping her tears.

"Slow down. I will answer all your questions." Ash said as he offered her a chair. "Let's sit. It will be more comfortable that way." He suggested.

"Answer my questions or I will call my brother." She demanded without thinking twice.

"Fine." Ash then sit down before he starts. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"Ah, Pallet Town. I have been there 12 years ago with school. It's a really peaceful place." She responded as she recalled that.

"I-I see." Ash was a bit surprised she remembered his home yet not him. "Anyway, I'm here to help you get your memories back."

"Memories? I think you are mistaken or misunderstood here." She responded in a playful manner.

" _It's worse than I thought. Well, at least it seems she has opened up a bit."_ Ash thought before he continues.

"No, I'm not mistaken. I actually know everything about you." Ash said as he got up from his chair.

"Like what?" She asked in disbelief.

"As I said earlier, you have a deep love for Pokemon. You like reading books and studying Pokemon while you are striving to be a better trainer too." Ash started to showcase his evidence before he stands up. "Also, you really hate when people are treating you like a baby and always want to act brave and confident no matter how dire a situation is. Oh, you also really like Clefairy as a Pokemon because of your mother owning one that you are cuddling a Clefairy doll when you are falling asleep." He added as he held her Clefairy doll that was on a shelf and unconsciously put it on a higher one next to some of her books after looking at it for a bit.

"How do you know all this?" Lillie asked as her initial doubts were crushed.

"I talked with our friends too and they told me that you don't remember many things and one of them is me. That doesn't apply to me though so I know you really well." He revealed to her that while Lillie was getting even more confused.

"But that's impossible! I don't-!"

"Yeah I know you don't remember me being a part in your life!" Ash snapped for a moment as he started losing his patience with her situation. _"I need to calm down but this is going nowhere. Trying to reason with her in her current state is like talking to a brick wall. I think I should use it now."_

"Oh, I almost forgot. What I am going to show you now further proves that what I'm saying is true." Ash put his hand in his pocket. "Here, this is a school photo that Mallow gave me. You and I are next to each other here." He said as he handed her the photo.

"I'm… aware that I don't have any school photos yet… how is that even possible?" Lillie couldn't believe what she was seeing.

" _She doesn't have any photos? I guess Gladion took them away."_ Ash thought for a moment before he continues. "Look Lillie." Suddenly he held her hands romantically as the photo fell from her hand. "You and I were classmates, friends and later on… eventually something more than just friends. Actually, Lillie… I love you."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	71. A Second Chance

**Chapter 71: A Second Chance**

* * *

"Eh?" Lillie was dumbfounded at his confession.

" _Shit! Why did I have to blurt that last part out?! I was so moved by the moment that I ended up confessing to someone who doesn't even remember me! This might screw things up!"_ Ash started losing his composure once he realized what he had just done. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to..." He let off her hands and tried to find an excuse but he couldn't.

"Now I get it…" Lillie once she overcame the initial shock, she gave Ash a disgusted and angry glare. "You are trying to manipulate me emotionally and inherit Aether's fortune by marrying me. No wonder my brother didn't want you around me."

"Wait, what?!" Ash retorted. "I don't care about your money! I just love you and want you to come back to normal!" Ash gave her an honest answer.

"Stop lying! I have been in this situation quite a lot before the last couple of years! Random men who know Aether's name are coming to Alola and are asking me out because of my looks or my social status! Also, there have been people from other wealthy families who wanted their kids to marry either me or my brother but our mother rejected every offer!" She revealed to him.

"I'm telling you, that's not it! What should I do to believe me?!" Ash looked at her desperate.

"Just disappear and never appear before me ever again. If you don't, I'm calling my brother." She responded coldly as she turned her back to him crossing her arms.

"I cannot do that and I really cannot believe you are being like this after all this evidence I just showed you! Seriously, connect the pieces after everything I said and from that photo! You are too smart for acting so naive!" Ash started losing his temper.

" _Smart…? Why am I suddenly feeling that I have heard this coming from him before? What's up with those déjà vu vibes I have?"_ Lillie's body suddenly started shaking once she heard that and started thinking about everything that Ash said to her too.

Suddenly her mind was overflowed with various images from the past.

" _Sigh, I wish you weren't that smart for your own good, Lillie._ "

" _Ash… what happened to your-?_ "

" _I always hated that part of you. No, that's wrong. Every part of you._ "

" _Gladion! Are you ok?!_ "

" _He shouldn't have been able to speak or even move after that hit._ "

" _Ash… please do not do it. You don't want to._ "

" _Let's get this over with. Drop dead already, Lillie._ "

Recalling all this, she ended up breathing heavily as she held herself onto a nearby table to regain her balance much to her shock.

"Lillie, are you-?!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed in fear.

"What…?" Ash was caught off guard and stepped back unconsciously.

"BROTHER! PLEASE, HELP ME! HE HAS RETURNED!" She kept going on as she ran towards her bedroom's door.

"Lillie! What happened?! Why are you screaming?!" Gladion's voice echoed from the mansion's first floor.

"Pikachu, let's leave now!" Ash said as he grabbed the school photo which was lying on the floor and headed to the balcony.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and followed him from behind.

"An intruder!" Shouted one of the two Aether employees who were guarding the area all this time.

"Let's stop-! Ouch!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Ash who had previously jumped from the balcony knocked him out cold along with his other partner cushioning Ash's fall.

"Come on, Pikachu!" He got up quickly while Pikachu ran ahead and both hid behind the bushes.

"He went that way!" Some of the employees noticed him before he disappear.

"Search the whole perimeter!" The guy who was in charge ordered the rest and they started investigating the area using their flashlights.

"Pikachu, let's go deeper." Ash said as he slightly moved away crouching from the supervised area with his partner following him.

"Let's go check behind the bushes! I want other three guys with me!" Said one of them and started heading towards Ash's area.

" _Damn, if this keeps going on…_ " Ash who noticed the flashlights coming closer and closer started getting anxious.

"Come with me." Someone whispered to his ear with a deep womanly voice.

"Argh!" Ash was startled and jumped away. "Ms. Lusamine, what are you doing here? And whoa! You haven't changed at all. Still as beautiful as ever." Ash instantly recognized her along with her Clefable.

"Oh, thank you for the compliment." She smiled at him for a second before she turns serious again. "Hold my hand. I will explain everything once you will be safe." Lusamine said offering her hand.

"Oh, ok." Ash confused but being aware of the situation complied.

"Clefable use Teleport!" Lusamine commanded her Pokemon before they disappear.

* * *

 **Aether Paradise – President's office**

Ash, Pikachu, Lusamine and Clefable with her move ended up in Lusamine's office in Aether Paradise.

"This place hasn't changed at all." Ash commented as he was looking the whole room. "But how did you know I was there?"

"One of my employees sent me a report and the description gave it away. I just used my Clefable's Teleport to check your movements without you noticing." She explained.

"I-I see. Anyway, I must thank you for this." Ash bowed his head to her.

"You can do that by making my daughter like she used to be." She commented.

"It's my fault… I'm sorry." He apologized to her.

"I'm not blaming you for what happened. Gladion explained everything to me and I know very well that you are not that kind of person too." She stated. "Anyway, have a seat."

"Well, he is going to be mad at me though." Ash assumed after what happened back there before he sits down as Lusamine suggested.

"We will talk about my daughter later. I have to tell you everything regarding Black first." She revealed to him.

"Black? This can wait, your daughter is-"

"Stop being impatient!" She interrupted him raising her voice a bit. "If you went to meet my daughter with that attitude, I can clearly see why you failed. Being pushy and impatient with her situation is only making things worse." She sighed afterwards.

"You are right. I wasn't thinking clearly back there." Ash admitted.

"Anyway, we will go back to that later. I have to tell you everything about Black." She changed topic.

"I'm planning to look for him after I help Lillie regain her memories but I have no idea from where to start. No one I asked knew about his whereabouts." He revealed to her.

"Before he disappears, he came over here." She started explaining.

* * *

 **Two years ago**

Lusamine was alone at her office doing some paperwork

" _Miss Lusamine! We have an unexpected guest who wants to talk with you. Should he come over here?"_ Wicke called Lusamine from her computer screen.

Lusamine looked at the screen and saw Black being watched by four Aether employees.

"Let him in." She said without a second thought.

" _Are you sure? He is considered a wanted criminal now."_ Wicke responded with a concern.

"It is fine. Bring him to my office." She insisted.

" _Understood."_ Wicke complied before she cuts off the connection.

A few minutes later Black reluctantly entered inside her office and closed the door behind him.

"You aren't going to send me to them, right?" He asked coldly.

"No, I will not. Have a seat. You came here risking your life so you must have a good reason." She responded in an understanding tone.

"Thanks… but I will be brief. I forgot to hand those Beast Balls back to Gladion." He said as he let four Beast Balls on her office. "They have every Ultra Beast that appeared in Sinnoh. The high amount of Ultra Aura has been dropped significantly there."

"I see. Thanks, for your hard work." She said as she put the Beast Balls into a Pokeball case. "How are my kids? You called Gladion and he rushed there immediately."

"They looked fine. Gladion was a bit injured and Lillie passed out for a bit. I would be more worried about Ash…" He claimed.

"So, Gladion said the truth when he called me earlier but I wanted to make sure that he wasn't lying to prevent from getting worried about them." She revealed.

"Anyway, this is what I came here for. I have to go." He said as he stood up.

"Wait? Where are you planning to go?" She stopped him.

"I will go hide and take care of my Pokemon for the rest of my life. Now that the International Police is no more I have lost any other reason to live. I have to go and transport them to the new place I'm going to stay." He claimed in a sad tone.

"You can stay here and work for me. You know, after all those Ultra Beast incidents I decided to recreate the Ultra Guardian's project in a bigger scale than back then. I am planning on sending them worldwide to take care of every Ultra Beast and send them back to their Ultra Wormholes or just capture them for further research till an Ultra Wormhole appears again. Knowing you all those years from the International Police, you would be a really valuable asset in this and will also be under my own protection." She explained.

"I appreciate your offer Ms. Aether but I have to turn it down. This job isn't for me. Besides, I have caused enough trouble as it is." He claimed.

"You can cut off the formalities since you are no longer a police officer. Anyway, I am disappointed but I respect your decision." She sighed.

"Thanks for your understanding, Ms. Lusamine." He bowed to her. "Oh, I almost forgot. If a miracle happens and Ash survives, tell him that if he wants to find me, he should go to Black City in Unova region and look for a special informant of mine. This informant is the only person who knows about the location I'm going to stay. Tell him to look for the guy with the black mask." He informed her.

"And what if someone else wants to come in contact with that guy before Ash?" Lusamine asked confused.

"This is classified information. You are the only one who know about this because I know I can trust you. Don't tell that to anyone else besides Ash. Not even your son." He said before he abruptly leaves from her office before she could answer back.

* * *

 **Back to present**

"Black City…" Ash was skeptical about this. "I have never been there before despite travelling throughout Unova." Ash stated.

"It's similar to New Tork City but it's always night there because it has been built inside the White Forest where the trees are so abnormally tall that prevent the sun from lighting the city." Lusamine stated.

"I haven't heard about White Forest either." Ash muttered.

"You can get easily lost in that place so I would suggest you to use Nimbasa City's Gear Station. I have heard this is the easiest and safest way to go to Black City." Lusamine advised him.

"Got it. Thanks for the info, Ms. Lusamine." Ash was satisfied from the answers he got.

"MOTHER!" Someone was yelling outside of Lusamine's office.

"Oh my, it's Gladion!" Lusamine said panicked.

"I have to hide somewhere! If he finds me here, I'm dead!" Ash was terrified at the thought of encountering Gladion after what transpired.

"I have an idea but you and Pikachu have to compromise." She stated.

"At this point I don't have a choice." Ash responded.

"MOTHER!" Gladion entered inside busting the door open.

"Why are you shouting?! I can hear you clearly!" Lusamine raised her voice too.

"I'm really outraged now!" He said as he sat down on a chair. "Once I find him, I will rip him apart!"

"Do you mean Ash?" Lusamine asked faking ignorance.

"Don't play dumb! I know you were informed about this! After what I said to him, he had the nerve to reappear and make Lillie faint again out of fear!" He facepalmed.

"So, is she sleeping now?" Lusamine asked yet another question.

"Yes, she had collapsed on the floor when I found her and put her back to her bed." He stated. "I really cannot believe that he would go that far!"

"Calm down, she just passed out and will remember nothing after that." She tried to reason with him.

"That's not the point! I want to find him and give him a-!"

"Enough! You keep blaming Ash but you are also in fault here!" Lusamine got serious.

"Are you taking his side now?!" Gladion glared at his mother angrily.

"I'm taking no one's side here! I'm just being objective! You can keep blaming Ash all you want but what did you do to prevent him from reaching Lillie? You are using him as a scapegoat to cover your own weakness of helping your little sister." She made a pause she continues. "Do not get me wrong, I do not agree at all with Ash's action to sneak in the mansion and talk to Lillie but I can at least understand the reasoning behind that. I am pretty sure, you would have done the same if you were him."

Gladion sighed at her response. "Whatever. I'm going to increase the security around the mansion in case he comes back." He stated as he got up.

"You do realize that he can still see her outside the house, right? You cannot keep her in the house and the company all the time and she won't accept any bodyguards around her when she will be out." She remarked with Gladion leaving without giving a response.

Once she made sure that Gladion left the Aether Paradise through the security cameras made pushed her chair back and looked below her office.

"You can come out now, he has left." She revealed.

"Pika!" Pikachu came out and started running around the office for a bit.

"Why did we have to hide down there of all places?" Ash complained as he came out holding his back in pain.

"Sorry, but I warned you that you had to compromise." She stated.

"It would have worked better if I was still a kid…" He claimed before he takes his seat again. "Anyway, I have no idea how I can help Lillie right now."

"You should try a different approach. Engage her in a conversation as a stranger rather than a friend." She suggested.

"And how exactly can this help?" Ash was confused.

"Come on, use your brain. Instead of trying to force her to remember, work on creating a good friendship with her all over again. Make sure your friends are aware of that though." She explained what she meant.

"This might take way too long though…" Ash seemed doubtful at her own plan.

"Do you have a better idea to suggest?" Lusamine said in a serious tone making Ash to back down. "Gladion and her friends tried the plan you also worked on and everyone failed. And as I already said, stop being impatient. She is not going to magically remember you without experiencing a shock."

"I understand but I don't know if I can act as a stranger around her without saying something that I shouldn't." Ash claimed.

"I am not going to pretend this is going to be easy but we don't have any other choice." She claimed.

"Yeah, I will try my best." Ash muttered but Lusamine was still able to hear.

"You should. I entrust my daughter to you after all." She revealed to him.

"Wait, what?" Ash blushed at her statement.

"Why do you think I give you advice, silly? I was aware that my daughter liked you and now it seems you feel the same about her too. I know how much of a good kid you are so I couldn't ask for a better partner for her and a son-in-law for me." She said making Ash black out.

"M-me, your s-son-in-law?!" He stuttered as his face got even more red than before.

"Yeah, so I want to hope you will be able to bring Lillie back to her old self." She placed her hopes on him.

"I-I won't disappoint you, Ms. Lusamine!" Ash responded worked up.

"I am sure, you will not." She said with a smile before she watches her clock. "I guess it is time to send you back. It is already past midnight."

"Could you teleport me outside of Hau'oli City's Pokemon Center? I have rent a room there for the night." Ash stated.

"No problem. Clefable teleport Ash and Pikachu to the location, Ash asked for." She commanded her Pokemon which happily complied. "Ash, remember what we discussed. Do not make the same mistakes again." She reminded him as his body started glowing from Teleport.

"I promise you, I won't!" Ash said with confidence right before he disappears.

* * *

 **Ultra Space**

Ultra Necrozma had an encounter with Arceus. Neither of them seemed to be happy with each other's presence.

" _You don't give me a choice, Arceus. If you keep interfering with my plan, then I have to bring an end to your tyranny. Stop getting on my way!"_ The giant golden Pokemon demanded communicating with cries.

" _Creating Ultra Wormholes with the intent to invade other worlds is not allowed. If you keep that I will excommunicate you in the Distortion World."_ The Pokemon God replied back with cries too.

" _I won't allow the destruction of all existence just because you refuse to discipline a bunch of worshippers! If I don't destroy that world, those people that look up to you will bring the end to the whole multiverse and to all the other dimensions that are connected with it! I and all the other creatures from the other worlds will keep coming on planet Earth!"_ Necrozma revealed.

" _They don't have the power to do that and you know that. Stop spreading lies. I won't allow any more insolence."_ Arceus responded.

" _They cannot by themselves… but if they get your special flute, you will grant their wish to create the world that they are asking for! This comes with sacrifices! And that includes everything including my very own life! I would rather destroy that rotten world rather than erase all existence itself for the sake of some delusional worshippers of yours! Is this how you are doing your job?!"_ Necrozma snapped at the Pokemon God.

" _The Azure Flute existed around the same time I hatched from my egg. It's not easily obtainable nowadays but it provides a sound that I cannot resist. I have to appear before the one who blows it and accept their wish, no matter how irrational it might be."_ Arceus revealed.

" _I don't care. God or not, I won't let you to impose any danger!"_ Necrozma declared and fired a Photon Geyser which Arceus easily dodged.

" _ENOUGH!"_ Arceus unleashed Hyper Voice which pushed back Ultra Necrozma.

" _You have to try harder than that!"_ Necrozma attacked with Prismatic Laser as multiple lasers headed at Arceus.

Arceus summoned the Dread Plate using Multitype and changed its colours along with its type. All the lasers bounced away due to type immunity.

" _Time to end this!"_ Arceus declared and slammed into Ultra Necrozma using Extreme Speed.

The impact was strong that sent Ultra Necrozma into a Ultra Wormhole which led to Ultra Desert, Pheromosa's homeland.

Arceus entered inside too and noticed Ultra Necrozma lying to the ground with many Pheromosa approaching it. Once Arceus approached all the Pheromosa left the scene.

" _So, are you going to kill me here?"_ Necrozma questioned Arceus' intentions.

" _I will give you one more chance…"_ Arceus stated.

" _I don't need your mercy!"_ Ultra Necrozma fired a powerful Mirror Shot which send Arceus several meters away towards the sky only for it to come back in an instant after tanking the green beams that Necrozma unleashed.

" _Nice try but you have to try harder. Anyway, I will ignore the last part but not your overall actions. Time for your punishment_ _._ _"_ Arceus stated and used a Dark-type Judgement on Ultra Necrozma.

" _STOP! MY LIGHT! IT'S FADING!"_ Ultra Necrozma roared in pain as he reverted back to its regular form once its whole body came into contact with the dark light of Judgement. Part of its body started falling apart too.

" _I'm going to take those too."_ Arceus said as it took the crystal parts that fell from Necrozma's body. _"I can use the crystals of your body to use my Multitype ability and perform those powerful moves_ that humans call Z-Moves _._ _"_ Arceus stated before it removes the Dread Plate from its body reverting it to its original colours. _"The next time you try something like this, I won't spare you."_ It said as it left from the Ultra Wormhole it came from.

" _This is not over yet, Arceus. Next time, I will make you regret for not disposing of me now that you had the chance."_ Necrozma said as it got up and then flied towards the Ultra Wormhole it came from.

* * *

 **Hau'oli City - The next morning**

Ash and Pikachu were walking at the city checking around the nearby stores while he was lost in thought.

" _How am I supposed to find her? I was so anxious at how I could possibly talk to her pretending to be a stranger that I didn't ask Ms. Lusamine where to look for her. What a pain in the ass."_ Ash thought with a troubled look.

"MOMMY! DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A little boy which had white hair and tanned skin was seen crying in a small alley.

Ash quickly snapped out of his thoughts and approached the lost kid.

"Hey there." Ash greeted the crying kid and proceeded to introduce himself in a cheerful manner. "I'm Ash and this is my partner, Pikachu. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Iokua." The little kid said as he snuffled his runny nose.

"How old are you?" Ash asked him maintaining his silly childlike attitude.

"Five years old." He responded.

"Oh, someone is growing up." Ash said with a smile. "When did you see your parents the last time?"

"It was right here. We were to the mall but suddenly a large amount of people appeared and started pushing us and… and… I wasn't holding my mom's hand anymore!" The boy revealed as he started crying again.

"Ca-calm down! We will find your parents, I promise!" Ash tried to find a way to calm the kid down.

"How do I know you are saying the truth?" He responded while trying.

"Because I cannot stand seeing a little kid abandoned!" Ash claimed with confidence but the boy was still doubting him as he kept crying.

" _What should I do? I have to help the kid but nothing will happen if he keeps crying like that!"_ Ash thought panicked.

"What is going on here?" A voice of a young woman came from behind.

"Ah, that boy was separated from his parents and-" Ash was responding to the woman but the moment he looked behind he unconsciously stopped.

"I can help you too. I really want to help the poor thing." The one who was talking was no one other than Lillie.

Ash once he shook his head for a bit responded. "Ah, yeah sure… it would be really helpful to have you around… madam."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	72. The Beginning of Something New

**Chapter 72: The Beginning of Something New**

* * *

"Thanks for letting me help. You call me Lillie." She introduced herself and held out her hand.

" _So, she really doesn't remember anything that transpired last night…"_ He thought before he gives his answer.

"Nice to meet you, Lillie. I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash pretended not to know her and shook her hand while he leaned his head towards Pikachu which was resting on his shoulder. "Listen here, buddy. Don't act too familiar around her otherwise you might blow our cover." He muttered to Pikachu while moving only half of his mouth so Lillie wouldn't listen or notice him.

"So, what's your name?" Lillie asked the little boy once she crouched to match his own height.

"I'm Iokua." The boy answered.

"What a wonderful name!" She said in a happy tone. "Could you tell us how do your parents look like?"

"They look like me but they are bigger." He responded.

"Eh? What's up with that answer?" Ash muttered with a confused look. "Well, at least we can communicate now."

"Could you tell us more about them? I mean their clothes and hair color?" Lillie tried again to get a more helpful answer.

"Papa wears a white coat and has brown hair and mama wears a grey blouse and has white hair." Iokua responded.

"That's nice, Iokua!" Ash praised the boy before he asks them. "Could you tell us their names too?"

"Mama and papa told me to never say their names to strangers… or even my own name." The boy said as he realized that he disobeyed their parents. "N-no, my parents are going to punish me now!" The boy said as he started crying.

"This is going to take forever…" Ash facepalmed. "But, I cannot blame him. He's only five…"

"We just have to be patient with him." Lillie commented.

"Pikachu, could you play with him for a bit? Maybe he will calm down that way." Ash asked his Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed and went ahead to play with him which made the boy to stop crying but laugh instead.

"I would say we should go ask Officer Jenny for help and leave him under her care. Blindly searching for this kids' parents based on the description might take forever. Maybe his parents have already addressed for her help." Ash suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Lillie agreed with him. "But at the same time, I don't like the idea of leaving him behind."

"I understand your frustration and concern for the kid but we aren't the ones who are responsible for this job." Ash stated. "Also, he would be certainly safer with a policeman rather than us."

"You are right." Lillie nodded.

"Could you lead us to Melemele Island's Police Department?" He asked her. "It's been a really long time since I have been here so I tend to forget some stuff."

"Ah yeah no problem. Follow my lead." Lillie said and went ahead.

" _Great! That way I will be able to help the kid and then spend my time alone with her. Hopefully, it won't take that long in the Police Department."_ Ash thought before he looks at the kid.

"Come on, Iokua! Let's go and find your parents!" Ash said to the kid with a determined look.

"Yay! Come on Pikachu!" The little boy happily followed Ash and Lillie along with Pikachu.

* * *

 **A few minutes later – Outside of Melemele Island's Police Department**

Ash and Lillie wear holding Iokua's hands while they were arriving at the Police Department.

"Are you sure, you haven't found anything yet?!" A man's voice was heard yelling inside the building.

"You have to do something! Every second that goes by make me even more worried!" A woman started yelling too.

"I understand you are worried and we are doing our best here. You need to stay calm!" Another woman shouted who was most likely Officer Jenny.

"Things aren't looking good inside." Ash commented after hearing the argument that was going on.

"Yeah, it seems Officer Jenny is already occupied." Lillie stated.

"Those voices! Mama! Papa!" Iokua ran ahead towards the building with Ash and Lillie losing their grip on him.

"Oi, wait!" Ash shouted while following him from behind with Lillie.

Once Ash and Lillie entered inside they saw the kid hugging his parents which were shedding tears of joy. Ash though was completely frozen when he saw Iokua's parents.

"Are you alright?" Lillie who noticed him spacing out asked him.

"Ash… is that you?" The man also recognized Ash.

"Ash? What are you-? The woman also spaced out once she saw Ash.

The young man ran at them subconsciously and hugged them.

"Professor Kukui! Professor Burnet! I'm really happy to see that you two are doing good and are still together!" Ash exclaimed as he started shedding tears.

"Cannot believe you are actually here…" Kukui said as he hugged the boy who used to live with.

"Welcome back, Ash! It's been a while!" Burnet claimed as she returned the hug.

"Mama! Papa! Do you know Ash?" Iokua asked.

"Yeah, he used to be with us for a period. You weren't born back then." Burnet explained to her son.

"Oh, and you mister are in deep trouble! We have constantly told you to hold our hands tightly when we are going through a crowd and instead you ran away!" Kukui started scolding his kid.

"That is weird." Lillie who was left out for a bit joined the rest. "I had a feeling that I had heard your son's name before but I had forgotten since we barely see each other anymore. I don't remember Ash living along with you at all though."

" _Crap! If Lillie learns about me living with professor back then, she will realize something is wrong! It's too early to reveal myself yet!"_ Ash thought in panic.

"Oh, Ash used to live with us when you weren't in Alola, that's why you never saw him. Around the time you returned for your mother, he had already left." Burnet made up a story making Ash sigh in relief.

"Ah, that makes sense." She replied after she put some thought about it.

"You were the two who found our son, right? Let me express my gratitude by inviting you two for a lunch." Kukui suggested.

"Really? I would really like to spend time with you too just like the old times!" Ash was really happy with Kukui's suggestion with Pikachu also letting out a happy cry.

"Thank you for the invitation, professor but I will have to pass. I was already supposed to be out for an errand that I should have already finished by now." Lillie politely rejected the offer.

"That's disappointing to hear since we really don't see you around much anymore but I understand." Kukui responded to her.

"Maybe I will join some other time. Anyway, I have to go. Take care everyone." Lillie waved at them and then proceeded to leave.

"Lillie, wait a sec!" Ash stopped her.

"What is it?" Lillie asked without knowing his intentions.

" _I think that sticking with the professor is the right choice for now but at least I have to get the chance to approach her more."_ Ash thought before he stops. "Are you busy this afternoon? I mean around 5:00 pm."

"No, I'm not. I have the day off today and don't have any plans either. Why do you ask?" Lillie nonchalantly responded.

"Well…" Ash averted his eyes for a second and scratched the back of his head. "Would you like to meet again? I would like us to become friends if you don't mind of course."

"Sure, why not? Someone, who was there for a little kid and seems to like Pokemon a lot, is certainly a good person." She responded with a smile. "Where would you like to meet?"

"Not sure… how about outside Hau'oli City's mall? Around 5:00 pm?" Ash suggested.

"Sounds good to me. See you this afternoon, Ash." Lillie waved at Ash with a smile with the latter doing the same before Lillie leaves.

* * *

 **One hour later – Kukui's residence**

Ash decided to join Prof. Kukui and his family for lunch. When Ash entered inside the house, he felt a small part of his childhood taking him over which made him smile like a small kid. It was the place he was living in throughout his stay in Alola while attending school. Kukui and Burnet were preparing the lunch while suggested to Ash to just stay at the couch and watch TV while Iokua was playing with Pikachu. Once everything was ready, everyone joined at the living room and started eating together like a family. When everything was done, Iokua was instructed by his parents to go to sleep while Kukui and Burnet decided to talk with Ash.

"I heard that happened back then, Ash. My condolences." Kukui said as his wife nodded too.

"Thanks a lot, professor." Ash responded.

"Anyway, what brings you here in Alola?" Burnet asked then.

"Well, I'm here to help Lillie regain her memories. Everyone told me about what's going on." Ash revealed. "But I don't get how she didn't know your son. You are working at the same company and literally living on the same island. How is that even possible?" He seemed confused.

"We almost never see each other anymore due to us being in a different workplace. She has seen a photo of Iokua when he was a baby but nothing beyond that. I also rarely mention anything regarding my family." Burnet stated.

"Also, she never visits for years now. She has been extremely workaholic like her mother." Kukui added.

"I see. That explains a lot but she still had time to meet the others from time to time." He stated.

"Eh, it's easier to socialize with people around your age. Also, I have to be in the Pokemon Battle Dome more the last few years while Burnet is also working on the different workplace from the one Lillie is in." Kukui explained.

"Why do you have to be in the Battle Dome?" Ash asked.

"Don't forget who I am supposed to be." The professor pointed at himself.

"The Masked Royal. I know that. It was shocking the first time but not anymore." Ash nonchalantly said with a bland look.

"No, I'm the Masked Royal who is the Alolan Champion!" He added.

"What?! You are the champion?!" Ash immediately stood up in shock.

"You bet I am! But everyone outside my circle and the other regional champions, doesn't know I am the Masked Royal." He laughed at his statement.

"What about the Elite Four? I have to challenge them first before I can have a battle with you." Ash stated.

"If you are referring to the Pokemon Champions League which is national, you don't have to challenge the Elite Four there. It's not officially recognized by the League Competition Committee so there is no point in battling them. You just have to challenge the Champion. We can have a full battle whenever you want." Kukui stated.

"Really?! That's great! How about tomorrow morning?! It's weekend after all so you don't have to teach in class!" Ash suggested.

"Sure, yeah! I would love to see how much you have improved from back then. Let's do it at the Battle Dome." Kukui accepted the challenge.

"Great! I would like to have a battle now that I'm in a much better state." Ash claimed as he clenched his fist in excitement.

"Ash, would you like to stay here for the night?" Burnet abruptly changed the topic. "It would be better to stay here as long as you stay in Alola."

"She's right. I was going to ask you stay here for a while." Kukui agreed with his wife.

"That kinda came out of nowhere but well… if you don't feel I'm a burden especially now that you are parents then sure why not." Ash responded in embarrassment.

"That's great. I hope you don't have a problem sleeping in the couch though." Kukui stated.

"No, not at all. I used to do it a lot after all back then." Ash chuckled. "By the way, weren't you supposed to be in a honeymoon? This is what the others said." He suddenly remembered what his friends said.

"We just came yesterday evening." Burnet responded.

"Oh, I see. There goes my last question." He stated as he stood up from the couch. "I will go think what to do this afternoon once I see Lillie."

"What do you have exactly in mind? Given the way you are acting, you are fully aware of what happens once she remembers you." Burnet stated.

"I tried once last night and failed. It was really painful to watch her like that and was totally my fault. I had a meeting with Ms. Lusamine afterwards and she suggested to take things slowly this time by becoming friends with her again first. This is the only chance I have left. If I show my good qualities as a person then maybe she will remember everything without suffering from her PTSD." Ash claimed.

"What if this doesn't work either?" Kukui asked.

"I will give up." Ash responded without thinking twice. "If this doesn't work either, I will leave her alone to live her life as it is. It will only hurt both of us if I insist even further than that. At least she can still live her a really good and peaceful by not remembering me anyway. I'm the one who is being selfish right now after all." He revealed.

"Still, this doesn't feel right at all." Burnet sighed after hearing Ash.

"It doesn't but it might be for the better at the end." He responded. "Anyway, I will go make some preparations for my meeting. Again, thanks for letting me stay here." He said as he headed to the bathroom.

* * *

 **A few hours later – Hau'oli City's Mall**

Ash and Pikachu were waiting outside from the mall ten minutes earlier for Lillie to come. He didn't have to wait much since she appeared right on time. The two waved at each other.

"So, you didn't make me wait at all. That hardly ever happens at my workplace." Lillie giggled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Ash chuckled. "Well, let's go inside." He said as they entered inside.

"Do you want to buy anything?" Lillie asked him.

"Actually, I need to get a cellphone but I suggested that place in case you wanted something instead." Ash revealed to her.

"Well, I did my shopping here for today once we parted ways." Lillie revealed.

"Oh… maybe we should go somewhere else then?" Ash asked her visibly disappointed at his choice.

"No, don't worry, I like it here. I wouldn't agree to meet here if I had a problem with that in the first place." She reassured him.

"Ah, good point. How stupid of me." Ash chuckled.

"There are also many cafes around. I can suggest a good one. But firstly, let me help you to find a good cellphone." Lillie responded with a smile.

"I will hold you to that." Ash responded in a joking manner.

Both of them entered inside a cellphone upon Lillie's suggestion. Ash since he didn't care much about getting necessarily a high-tech phone and was also lacking in technological knowledge was ok with everything. He eventually got a simple cellphone which was more than enough for the basic functions. After that both sat in a nearby café where they could discuss more about each other. Ash was telling her the adventures he had during his childhood and making sure not to expose himself while Lillie telling him about her own life too despite the former already knowing everything about her.

"I'm really envious! I wish I could travel around the world so much more too in such a young age!" Lillie stated in awe.

"I guess I was really lucky." Ash chuckled.

"What about your family? They must be really good people judging you." Lillie stated.

"Well… yeah they are." Ash awkwardly responded.

"Is something wrong?" The blondie asked him noticing his sudden change of mood.

"No, everything is fine, really." Ash started laughing. _"It's better to not say anything about that in case something goes wrong. At least things are going smoothly thus far."_

Suddenly, Lillie out of curiosity grabbed Ash's left hand and started checking it without saying anything something that made Ash both embarrassed and anxious.

"Eh, Lillie? What are you doing?" Ash awkwardly asked.

"Ah, I'm really sorry!" She said as she took her hands off him. "It's just that you didn't tell me anything about your stay in Alola and I didn't notice you were wearing a Z-Ring till now so this just picked my interest." She stated in embarrassment.

"It's ok. Yeah, I did the Island Challenge when I was here back then." Ash scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'm actually surprised you don't have a Z-Power Ring though." Lillie showed hers which she had in her bag.

" _Actually, that is true… Why didn't Tapu Koko give me a Z-Power Ring in the first place? Never bothered to ask since I never used a Z-Move which a regular Z-Ring cannot do. I guess it wants to test me or something. Whatever, I will bother with that later."_ Ash was wondering Tapu Koko's intentions as he spaced out.

"Ash?" Lillie snapped him out from his thoughts.

"Ah, sorry I was distracted." Ash responded.

"I guess you must be a pretty powerful trainer then." Lillie assumed judging from everything Ash said.

"Well, I guess I am. I want to challenge the Pokemon Champions League which will take in six months from now so I'm here to battle against the Masked Royal." Ash stated.

"That's pretty awesome! I wish I had the time to participate but it's too late for me to fulfill the requirements in just half a year and I lack experience too." Lillie admitted. "I might give it a try though in the next tournament."

"It's a really nice experience. I hope you actually challenge it in the future." Ash chuckled.

"Thanks, I hope so too." She responded and made a small pause before she continues. "I know you might not be in the mood for it but can we have a battle? I would like to test my strength against someone who seems to be really experienced."

"A battle? Of course, I'm always in for a challenge but we need a field or at least an open space for that." Ash stated.

"Don't worry. The mall has made a room where we can rent a field." She claimed as she stood up and left some money on the table to pay for her order with Ash doing the exact same before both leave the café.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

Ash and Lillie were alone in a Pokemon field where they were ready to start a one-on-one battle.

" _This would be a nice warm-up for my battle against Kukui and also could be a good way to bond with Lillie even more. Why didn't I think about that sooner?"_ Ash thought.

" _The more I talk to Ash, the more I feel I have known him for years. Why do I suddenly think this isn't the first time I met him? I have never felt closer with someone I have just met. Maybe I can confirm my suspicions through this battle."_ Lillie thought too before the battle.

"Pikachu, let's do this!" Ash chose his starter.

"I have used Snowy a lot lately so I think this would be a nice change!" Lillie tossed her Pokeball revealing an Ursaring.

"Interesting choice! Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash made the first move.

"Ursaring charge at Pikachu and use Slash!"

Ursaring dodged successfully Pikachu's Thunderbolt and hit Pikachu with Slash.

"That Ursaring is too fast." Ash muttered. "Quick Attack!"

Pikachu instantly responded with a Quick Attack hitting Ursaring on its belly pushing it back.

"Do it again!"

"Push it away with Arm Thrust!"

"Pikachu now use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu suddenly changed his stance and slapped Ursaring with Iron Tail.

"A fake? Those moves Pikachu is using seem familiar too." Lillie muttered. "Use Rest to replenish your strength!"

Ursaring fell asleep.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu started charging at the sleeping Ursaring engulfed in electricity.

"Use Snore!"

Ursaring let out a big snore which sent Pikachu back flying. Then the giant bear woke up in full health.

"Let's go for it, Ursaring!" Lillie said as her Z-Power Ring started glowing as she performed her pose.

" **BREAKNECK BLITZ!"**

"Wait for it!" Ash said to Pikachu as Ursaring was coming at him with incredible speed. "Now, smash the ground with Iron Tail now!"

Pikachu caused the whole ground to shake with his tail making Ursaring to stumble thus cancelling the whole Z-Move.

"What the?!" Lillie shouted with a surprised look.

" _It really worked! Lucian, thanks for the advice back then!"_ Ash recalled for a second his battle against Lucian as he prepared his own Z-Move. "Time to finish it! Pikachu, let's show them our power!"

Lillie witnessing Ash performing his Z-Move and his reactions made her body start trembling uncontrollably forgetting completely that she had to give a command.

" _There's no mistaking it… It's him!"_ She thought in fear.

" **GIGAVOLT HAVOC!"**

Pikachu's Z-Move obliterated Ursaring which fainted instantly.

"That was a good battle, Li-" Ash suddenly stopped once she saw her falling on her knees as she recalled her Pokemon while still shaking. "Oi, Lillie are you-?!"

"SHUT UP!" Lillie snapped at him fazing him. "YOU ARE THAT MONSTER FROM BACK THEN! YOU HAVE COME BACK FOR ME!"

" _No… don't tell me she… just from watching me battle…"_ Ash realized as he unconsciously tried to slightly approach her.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed in tears but no one was around to hear her.

Ash just stopped and fell on his own knees too in complete despair while Pikachu tried to comfort him. Lillie eventually passed out from her shock and fear.

* * *

 **At Lillie and Gladion's mansion**

Ash was about to enter inside the mansion holding the unconscious Lillie bridal style. Gladion along with two Aether employees stopped him.

"What have you done?! I told you to stay away from her!" Gladion with crossed arms started scolding him.

"You were right…" Ash responded in a sad tone instead of arguing with him. "Can I at least leave her in her room and be with her for one last time? That's all what I ask. After that I will make my leave."

Gladion sighed at his wish and closed his eyes before he gives his response. "You have my permission. Go ahead."

"Thanks… Pikachu, you wait here please…" Ash said and everyone let him enter inside the mansion and later to Lillie's room alone.

The young man let Lillie on her bed and stared at her for a minute while holding her hand.

When he decided it was time for him to leave, he leaned in for a kiss on her lips but he stopped a few inches away. _"What the hell was I about to do just now?"_ He mentally slapped himself before he gives her a goodbye kiss on her forehead instead and proceeded to leave from her room. He stopped at the room's door and looked at her one last time. "I guess we weren't meant to be together after all. Goodbye, Lillie… I hope you enjoy your life to your heart's content from now on." He muttered and left for good this time.

Once he went downstairs and let Pikachu jump on his shoulder, he waved goodbye at Gladion without saying anything and left.

* * *

 **Later at night - Kukui's residence**

Kukui and Burnet quickly realized that Ash failed back there and both decided to leave him alone for a bit while having Pikachu and their own Pokemon play with their son so he cannot bother him too. Ash was in a broken state and didn't say anything after his return till the moment he decided to go out by himself for a bit in the middle of the night.

"Professor, I will go out for a bit… I don't know what time I will be back so I will take the keys with me." Ash informed him.

"Look, Ash… we can postpone our battle if you don't feel like it right now." Kukui suggested to him.

"No, I will be fine by tomorrow and I really want to challenge you. I just want to be alone now." Ash stated.

"As you wish. Just be careful out there though." Kukui said out of concern.

"Thank you, professor. I really want you to know that I view both of you and Professor Burnet as parental figures since back then. I'm really grateful for having you in my life." Ash confessed to him.

"We also view you as our own kid. We feel the same." Kukui responded too with Ash letting out a small smile which still couldn't overshadow his sadness before he leaves.

Ash headed outside and walked in Hau'oli City's main street watching many citizens and tourists going out to enjoy their night in a nearby club, café, restaurant or just relax on the beach. He eventually decided to enter in a small club which didn't have lots of customers around yet and started drinking in hope that alcohol could ease his pain. That moment he suddenly saw Lillie entering inside the same club he was in and started coming towards his own direction where more empty tables were available.

" _Why do I have to suffer like that? Even now of all times."_ Ash greeted his teeth in frustration before he drinks the rest of his booze in one shot and decides to leave the place as quickly as possible.

The young man started walking fast but still in a discreet way so he won't cause a scene and he was about to pass by her.

"Ack!" Suddenly Lillie who was in front of him, tripped and was about to fall on Ash but he grabbed her arms in time stopping her fall. Lillie regained her balance but she was still staring down the floor visibly embarrassed.

"Try to be more careful, miss. Next time, you might not be lucky." Ash acted as a complete stranger around her.

Suddenly Lillie raised her head and pecked Ash on the cheek which made him blush much to his confusion while she started holding on to him not letting him go.

"Wh-what the hell? What are you doing, Li-?"

That moment Lillie interrupted him and the two of them shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	73. Sibling Showdown

**Chapter 73: Sibling Showdown**

* * *

After a few seconds, Ash and Lillie broke their first kiss and stared at each other blushing while holding hands.

"Is that… really you? The same Lillie that I knew all those years?" Ash asked as he was trying to hold back his tears of joy.

"You are really silly, you know." Lillie giggled. "You are asking the girl who faked tripping only to get your attention and then started kissing you if she is the same person that you used to knew." She kept giggling with Ash just smiling at her response.

"I should have figured that out already but it was still too hard to believe." Ash chuckled. "How did you know I was here and more importantly how do you remember me?"

"This is something I want to know too." Gladion appeared from behind startling the two.

" _I knew it was too good to be true."_ Ash thought once he saw him.

"Gl-Gladion, what are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Lillie asked him surprised.

"Of course, I did." Gladion stated.

"Do you realize this is creepy?" Lillie looked annoyed while Ash decided to back off and just watch.

"You didn't give me a choice. When you are running down the stairs in a rush and say to me 'I have to go somewhere, don't have time to explain. I love you brother, bye' and then storm out of the house, I have every right to suspect you." Gladion asked coldly.

"That still doesn't give you the right to follow me like that!" Lillie yelled at her brother making the customers of the club to stare at the siblings.

Ash noticed it and decided to step in to resolve the conflict. "Both of you, please calm down. You are making a scene. Let's sit down and have a normal civil discussion, ok?"

"Fine." Gladion complied and went ahead to sit on a table with Lillie and Ash sitting across from him. "Lillie, did you remember anything right after you fell off your chair in your room? Maybe you hurt your head after all."

"What? Did you fall off a chair?" Ash looked at her concerned.

"It was just a clumsy moment of mine, don't worry." Lillie reassured him before she responds to Gladion. "Not exactly but it led to that."

* * *

 **A few hours ago – Lillie's room**

Lillie was slightly opening her eyes after being in deep sleep. She slightly got up and checked what time it was.

" _I'm sleeping a lot the last few days…"_ She thought as she stared at her bed for a bit till she realized something. _"Wait a minute… where is my Clefairy doll?"_

She ended up looking around her room till she noticed on a shelf that she couldn't reach by herself.

" _Ugh, Gladion always find a way to annoy me somehow…"_ She thought as she made an annoyed expression before she grabs a chair in an attemptto reach it.

Once she stepped on the chair, she managed to get the doll easily. "I did it!" She exclaimed happily which made her lose her balance. She tried to hold herself onto the shelf which caused all the books to fall on her head and she landed on the floor as she groaned in pain buried under a pile of books.

"Oi, Lillie! Are you ok?" Gladion who heard the commotion entered her room.

Lillie's head popped out from the mess and her expression was anything but happy. "I would be if you didn't mess with my stuff!" She responded angrily.

"What? I didn't do anything." Gladion quickly denied it.

"You are always doing something to mess with me all the time. Why should I believe you now?" Lillie didn't believe him at all.

"I admit I love teasing you because of your reactions but this time I swear it wasn't me and wouldn't do something that could put you in danger." He stated.

"I guess you are right." Lillie sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, sis." Gladion pulled her out from the books. "Let me help you put them back to their positions."

"No, thank you. I want to make sure that each book will be on the right shelf so I have to sort them out right now." She stated.

"Ok, as you wish. If you change your mind, I will be downstairs." Gladion said as he left her room.

Lillie started checking out each book and putting it in a certain category based on its theme. Suddenly, her eyes fell on a book that she didn't see for years and greatly picked her interest. Once she picked it up, she decided to take a break and read it as she sat on her bed. Her mood completely changed after a while. The more she read, the more confused she was which made her start crying without noticing.

" _What is this? How is it even possible to not recall any of this? I was the one who wrote it. It is my diary after all. How could I forget Ash of all people?"_ She thought in despair as she turned another page where there was a photo.

It looked exactly the same with the one Ash showed to her last night. Lillie was staring Ash in the photo while she started recalling various moments she spent with him.

" _I have to find him now before it's too late! He must still be in Melemele! Either in the Pokemon Center or Professor Kukui's house!"_ She decided as she wore her shoes that were near her bed before she storms out of her room.

* * *

 **Back to present**

"And then I saw you sitting here when I was passing by from the club and you know the rest." Lillie finished her narration.

"Who would have thought…" Gladion looked skeptical. "Once you read your own diary, you managed to remember Ash without freaking out."

"I don't get it. What's the difference between reading her own diary with us trying to tell her about me?" Ash asked Gladion.

"The fact that she remembered the thoughts, emotions and actions of her old self through her own words coming from her diary. We were trying to be the ones who would help Lillie remember all this time but all she needed was to discover everything on her own by reading all the recorded events that she wrote herself back then. It was easier for her to accept her past that way through her own viewpoint and not ours and recall what happened exactly back in Sinnoh without drawing the wrong conclusions." Gladion explained to him.

"Which also mean that if I haven't put the Cleffairy doll on that shelf, this wouldn't have happened in the first place." Ash bragged about it making Lillie to let out a small giggle.

"That was a total coincidence…" Gladion said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Keep undermining my contribution…" Ash kept messing with him. "The important thing is that Lillie is back to normal and we can be officially a couple now." He declared as he brought her closer to him as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Not so fast." Gladion stopped him.

"What now?" Ash looked at him annoyed. "Are you still against that?"

"Gladion, when will you stop interfering in my personal life?" Lillie started nagging to him.

"You two can be in a relationship for all I care but I'm against of you two travelling together again!" He claimed.

"What?!" Ash yelled.

"Are you being serious?! I'm a 22-year-old young woman! How can you decide something like this without my consent?!" Lillie got furious at his statement.

"Then prove to me that I don't need to worry about you." Gladion insisted.

"How?! I used to be a member of the original Ultra Guardians doing various missions, way before you join! I travelled in the Ultra Space and visited other worlds more than once! I was travelling by myself for a while! What else do I need to do to prove you that I'm already capable of travelling with my boyfriend?!" She argued.

" _She called me her boyfriend…"_ Ash was daydreaming after hearing that while his heart was racing.

"Ash's journey is mainly happening for his own personal reasons! And his reasons involve lots of danger even more than you could possibly imagine! If something bad happens again, what am I going to do to protect you from here?! You were lucky because of Black back then but this is still risky!" He snapped.

"He's right." Ash said after hearing him out.

"Ash, even you?" Lillie was surprised at him.

"My goals haven't changed one bit from two years ago. If something happens again-"

"It won't!" She interrupted him taking him aback. "Don't treat me like I'm a damsel in distress! I will come with you because I want to and can take care of myself just fine!"

"I-I'm really sorry for doubting you." Ash apologized.

"Lillie, I will let you go with him only if you have a Pokemon battle with me." Gladion declared.

"I'm in." Lillie agreed without thinking twice.

"You seem quite confident when you haven't managed to beat me when I'm going full serious. I'm willing to give you an advantage though. How about a three-on-six match tomorrow at noon on the Pokemon field outside the mansion?" Gladion proposed.

"No! I don't want any special treatment! I want a three-on-three match and you to be serious about it! I'm fine with the time and location." Lillie negotiated the challenge.

"As you wish." Gladion smirked and stood up ready to leave. "Will you come home with me or will you stay with your prince right there?" He joked looking at Ash.

Lillie didn't say anything and instead hugged a confused Ash tightly as a response.

"Fine but make sure to get enough rest for tomorrow." Gladion advised her as he left money on the table for his own drink before he leaves.

"Ash, help me!" Her determined look instantly faded once Gladion disappeared and started shaking Ash's shoulders.

"Eh? Help you? You got this." Ash looked more optimistic instead.

"You don't understand! Whenever Gladion is using his most reliable team, I stand no chance against him! He has also gotten so much stronger after being the vice president of Aether Foundation and the best Ultra Guardian commander right now while I have done next to nothing the last couple of years." Lillie explained with a desperate look.

"Then why did you reject the advantage he gave you?" Ash asked her curiously.

"Because I didn't want to make him think that he has to go easy on me to stand a chance against him. If I won like that, he would still rub it in my face. " She explained. "But now I'm starting to regret my decision."

"Calm down, you are more confident than you think. I used to lose constantly against some of my rivals but I managed to win against them when the battles mattered the most. Don't get discouraged due to your past losses." He tried to calm her down due to her experience.

"But if I lose again… we won't be travelling together anymore and we just got together. It's unfair. I want to be with you." She ended up crying on Ash's chest while he was caressing her hair.

"Look…" He sighed. "I will help you train tomorrow morning." He declared.

"Really?!" Lillie felt relieved after listening to him.

"I promise. I was supposed to battle Kukui tomorrow morning but I will ask him to postpone it to help you instead. I don't think he will have a problem to have my battle the afternoon. We might not do too much due to our limited time but at least we can do some sort of preparation which is better than nothing." Ash stated.

"Thank you so much! You are the best!" She exclaimed happily and kissed him with him doing the same back.

"Now, I think you should follow your brother's advice. I need to get back home too. This day was really eventful after all." Ash suggested after they broke the kiss.

"That is true." She agreed and the two of them paid and left the place and also about to part ways.

"Ash…" Lillie stopped Ash who was about to head back to Kukui's home.

"What is it?" Ash gazed at her.

"About what you said to me last night in my room… I love you too." Lillie told him with a happy smile.

"I already knew that." Ash chuckled. "I had to be the one who had to say this back to you though."

"Well… goodnight." Lillie said with a slight blush.

"Goodnight." Ash responded with a smile and both parted ways.

 **The next day – Outside of the mansion**

It was already noon. Ash had delivered the good news to everyone and Kukui was more than willing to postpone their match so he can mentor Lillie for her important match against her older brother. Lillie decided for the occasion to wear her white skirt and hoodie instead of her usual white sundress and also tie her hair into a ponytail like she used to. In front of her, Gladion was standing on the other side of the field with Ash and Pikachu being in the middle with the former acting as the referee.

"Judging from your appearance, you are really going for it, sis." Gladion commented.

"Enough talking, brother. Let's settle this now." She responded to him.

"This is a three-on-three battle between Lillie and Gladion. Both of you can release your first Pokemon."

"Crobat, go!"

"Snowy, you go first!"

Both Pokemon took their fighting stance when it suddenly started hailing.

"What the-?" Gladion was surprised.

"I never told you that brother but a year ago I fed Snowy with an Ability Capsule which changed her type from Snow Cloak to Snow Warning." She smirked before she gives out her first command. "Use Aurora Veil!"

A veil of rainbow-colored aura surrounded Snowy's body.

"Pretty smart, sis. But relying on that won't guarantee you the win. Crobat use Steel Wing!"

Crobat at incredible speed hit Snowy with its glowing wings making her unexpectedly cry in pain.

"Snowy! But how?" Lillie felt she was already in a disadvantage.

"My Crobat's ability is Infiltrator. As you might already know, every damage it deals ignores the effects of Aurora Veil. Did you think I ever showed you all my cards?" Gladion intimidated her but Lillie chose to ignore him.

"Snowy use Ice Beam!"

Ice Beam's power was amplified by Hail and dealt significant damage to Crobat which had a hard time to fly properly due to having some of its wings partially frozen while taking damage from the hail too.

"Crobat return!" Gladion decided to switch out. "Lycanroc, go!"

"Snowy use Ice Beam again!"

"Lycanroc strike Snowy with Brick Break!"

Midnight Lycanroc took Ice Beam head on and despite the damage, it managed to hit Snowy on the head with a karate chop destroying the veil which was surrounding it but managed to get up.

" _This is bad. Gladion has various countermeasures to deal with Lillie's Aurora Veil trick. If she focuses on that solely this isn't going to end well."_ Ash commented on the situation.

"Snowy, return!" Lillie also recalled her own Pokemon. "Azumarill, you are next!"

"Lycanroc use Stone Edge!"

"Azumarill use Aqua Ring!"

Azumarill got hit by the rock pillars but created multiple rings of water around its body so it can heal itself before they disappear. Hail which was hurting both Pokemon subsided too.

"Lycanroc do it again!"

"Azumarill use Hydro Pump!"

Azumarill fired a powerful Hydro Pump which send Midnight Lycanroc flying before it could punch the ground for Stone Edge.

"Play Rough!"

Azumarill then went ahead for another attack.

Azumarill started hitting Midnight Lycanroc in a white smoke surrounded by stars.

"Now use Counter!"

Despite the damage Midnight Lycanroc counterattacked Azumarill with a strong punch on its belly knocking it out instantly.

"Azumarill is unable to battle. Lycanroc wins."

"Thanks, Azumarill." Lillie thanked her partner before she recalls it. "Ursaring go!"

"Lycanroc take a rest for the time being. Crobat, come out again."

"Ursaring use Slash!"

"X-Scizzor!"

Both attacks collided with Ursaring taking the upper hand hitting Crobat.

"Crobat use Cross Poison!"

Crobat came back with another slashing Ursaring with poison. Ursaring suddenly started showing poison bubbles above its head but its body got bulkier something that Gladion noticed.

"Guts…" Gladion muttered.

" _Guts. An ability that Lillie is heavily relying on since she hasn't used against Gladion before. It's nowhere near as strong as Paul's but it can still do the job for as long as Ursaring can endure the poison."_ Ash thought while observing the battle.

"Ursaring use Arm Thrust!"

Crobat and Ursaring engaged each other into a close combat fight with both Pokemon receiving blows. Crobat was the one who fell down.

"Crobat is unable to battle! Ursaring is the winner!"

"You were great, Ursaring." Lillie thanked the bear Pokemon which raised a thumb at her while trying to hide its suffering from the poison.

"Good job there, Crobat!" Gladion praised its partner for its hard work. "Silvally, go!"

Gladion revealed his chimera Pokemon which had a grey color implying the usage of the Steel Memory.

"Ursaring use Slash!"

"Crush Claw!"

Both Pokemon's sharp claws collided and were evenly matched as both made a step back.

"Silvally go with Air Slash!"

Silvally fired blue crescents of aura which hit both Ursaring and the ground area around it. Ursaring took further damage from the poison and fell on its knees.

"Use Rest!"

The bear Pokemon fell asleep and the poison bubbles disappeared as Ursaring started healing sacrificing the Guts' powerup in advance.

"Silvally go with another Air Slash!"

"Use Snore!"

Silvally's crescents were deflected by the soundwave that Ursaring's Snore unleashed making them to land on random directions with one hitting Silvally itself too.

"Silvally go with Multi-Attack!"

"Counter with Snore once again!"

Silvally despite taking damage, it managed to successfully hit Ursaring twice which woke up from the pain.

"Arm Thrust!"

"Crush Claw!"

Both Pokemon exchanged blows with Ursaring reaching nearly its own limit.

"Ursaring use Rest quickly!"

"Multi-Attack now!"

Silvally took advantage of Ursaring's weakened state and slashed it twice before it could replenish its health defeating it.

"Ursaring is unable for battle. Silvally wins."

"Thanks, Ursaring…" Lillie recalled her Pokemon feeling overwhelmed by Gladion's battle superiority. _"I knew this was going to end up like that…"_ She thought staring at Snowy's Pokeball.

"Do you give up now?" Gladion asked her. "You should have accepted my first proposal instead of acting all high and mighty, sis."

"Of course, she doesn't! What are you talking about?!" Ash interfered which snapped Lillie out from her discouragement. "Do you know how much she worked before your battle?! Can you not acknowledge her effort at least?!"

"She decided the rules. I gave her a more benefitting choice but she rejected my offer." Gladion stated.

"Did you even question her why she did that?! She wanted to prove to you that she doesn't need your mercy! Why are you being so cold towards her?! She is your little sister!" Ash kept arguing with him.

"Being my little sister is irrelevant here. I am being serious in this battle so my intent is to win. It doesn't matter if my opponent is related to me somehow. If she feels intimidated by my taunts and my empty words, then she is clearly not ready to travel with you." Gladion responded in a calm manner.

"I'm not giving up, brother!" Lillie declared stopping both of them. "I haven't lost yet and as long as I trust my own Pokemon this won't gonna happen! Snowy, you are next!"

Her Alolan Ninetales took the stage while Snow Warning was activated once again.

"Silvally return! Lycanroc, go!"

Gladion switched out his Pokemon again.

"Let's finish this, Lycanroc!" Gladion started performing his Z-Move.

" **CONTINENTAL CRUSH!"**

The giant boulder started falling towards Lillie which looked reluctant about what to do.

* * *

 **Two hours ago**

Ash was helping Lillie to train using his own Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc use Accelerock!"

"Snowy freeze its legs with Ice Beam!"

Snowy successfully managed to freeze its legs stopping Lycanroc's attack.

"I think we should try it now Lycanroc! Let's use our full power!" Ash stated as he performed his own Z-Move.

" **CONTINENTAL CRUSH!"**

The giant boulder came down while Lillie was frozen at the sight of the boulder. The attack crushed Snowy which fainted instantly with Lillie instantly recalling her and sat on the ground conflicted.

Ash who thanked his Pokemon for its good work noticed that she looked frustrated and sat down next to her. "Lillie, what happened there?"

"I don't know…" Lillie responded. "Whenever, Gladion had used this I never found a way to counter it properly. I just don't know how and it has happened too many times already. Dodging or breaking the boulder to smaller pieces haven't worked."

"Did you ever thought about using your own Z-Move to counter it?" Ash suggested.

"Only once. I used Fightium-Z with my Azumarill but the debris from the boulder still made the difference in our match." She revealed.

"Ok, let's use another move then. How about Icium-Z?" He suggested.

"I thought about that before but this isn't an attack which could destroy the boulder." She claimed.

"You won't know that till you try. Let's give it a chance." Ash said as he held her hand to encourage her.

"Ok." Lillie looked more confident as she got up with Ash's help.

* * *

 **Back to present**

" _It has to work just like during training!"_ Lillie thought before she gives her next command. "Snowy use Aurora Veil!"

Snowy created the rainbow-colored veil once again.

"This isn't going to save you, sister!" Gladion claimed.

"Now Snowy, let's give our best!" Lillie ignored her brother and performed her own Z-Move.

"What is she doing?" Her brother muttered.

" **SUBZERO SLAMMER!"**

Snowy froze the temperature making the whole boulder to turn into ice.

"Now use Moonblast on the frozen boulder!"

"Lycanroc use Brick Break!"

Midnight Lycanroc charged at Snowy which fired a Moonblast which destroyed the boulder to smaller pieces which started falling down with incredible speed. Snowy was totally unharmed while Lycanroc was overwhelmed by from the falling frozen debris and collapsed.

"Lycanroc is unable for battle! Snowy wins!"

"This is like… a stronger hail. Alola Ninetales was unaffected due to her type and Aurora Veil was more like a precaution. That was risky yet genius at the same time." He muttered as he looked Lillie cuddling with her foxy Pokemon for a second. "Thanks, Lycanroc. You can take a rest. Silvally, everything is on you!"

Silvally once again took a battle stance.

"Snowy use Moonblast!"

"Silvally use Sword Dance!"

Moonblast explosed right on Silvally's face while blue swords started circling around it and pointed at it before they disappear. Silvally's body was engulfed by orange aura signifying its attack boost.

"Silvally use Multi-Attack!"

Silvally charged at Snowy which seemed calm.

"Confuse Ray!"

"No! Silvally retreat!"

A sinister ray coming from Snowy's eyes triggered confusion to Silvally which hit itself with its own attack which was stronger due to Sword Dance's boost while hail kept hurting it too.

"Now froze its front legs with Ice Beam!"

"Move away and use Air Slash!"

Silvally's confusion prevented it from dodging and attacking while its legs ended up getting frozen too with hail doing further damage to it.

"Now focus on Moonblasts!"

Snowy fired three Moonblast which further damaged Silvally which managed to get rid of confusion and got rid of the ice on its legs.

"Crush Claw!"

Silvally with incredible speed dodged the fourth Moonblast and hit Snowy losing the upper hand she had.

"Now Multi-Attack!"

"Ice Beam!"

Both Pokemon hit each other with both Pokemon heavily panting. Suddenly, Silvally collapsed while Snowy was still standing due to Aurora Veil minimizing the damage.

"Silvally!" Gladion shouted with Ash just staring at it instead of declaring Lillie the winner.

"Ash, are you ok?" Lillie asked him confused.

"Do your job already!" Gladion yelled at him.

"Ah yeah! Silvally is unable for battle! Snowy wins and Lillie is the winner of the match!"

"Good match, Silvally. Thank you." Gladion thanked his Pokemon for his hard work.

"I did it… I did it! Snowy you were amazing!" Lillie hugged her Pokemon in awe which cried happily before she gets recalled. "Ash!" She rushed at Ash and hugged him tightly while he did the same. "I did it! It's all thanks to you!"

"I only helped you a bit, you did all the rest. I'm really proud of you." Ash said happily.

"Good job there, Lillie." Gladion congratulated her. "You proved to me that I can feel less concerned about you being away with him from now on."

"Gladion, can we have a talk the two of us alone?" Ash asked him.

"Sure, whatever." Gladion agreed.

"Ok, it's settled. I will go change clothes and pack my stuff up. I will be back in a few minutes." She said as she kissed Ash on the cheek before she rushes to her room while still cheering for her win.

"What do you want to discuss?" Gladion asked him.

"Silvally could still fight." Ash claimed.

"What are you implying?" Gladion played ignorant.

"Don't try to fool me. Lillie didn't notice but I know from experience when a Pokemon is unable to continue." Ash insisted.

"So, that's why you didn't announce the winner right away." Gladion figured out Ash's weird behavior.

"Yeah. Why did you do that if you were against the idea of her coming with me?" Ash trited to understand Gladion's action.

"I never claimed that she had to defeat me. All I asked for was a Pokemon battle. I only mentioned that she hadn't beat me before. Besides, I wasn't planning to let her win but when I saw her resolve throughout our match, I was convinced that she was more than ready and independent to travel with you without having the fear of her holding you back. It would be unfair for her if she lost at this point and given how honest she is, she wouldn't go with you even if I told her otherwise. So, I made sure to let her win instead of risking it any further." Gladion explained his reasoning.

"I see. Now, all makes sense." Ash responded happily.

"Don't you dare tell her about that." Gladion told him with an intimidating look.

"I-I wasn't planning too." Ash averted his gaze while sweating.

"Anyway, Lillie told me about your battle against Kukui. Good luck, you will need it." Gladion said and held out his hand for a handshake.

"Thanks. I'm actually a bit anxious about this yet excited at the same time." Ash admitted and shook his hand.

"Knowing you, you will be fine." Gladion looked quite sure that Ash will do well. "Oh and before I forget if my sister starts becoming a burden tell me to come over and pull her from the ear." He joked.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Ash chuckled.

"I'm back!" Lillie came wearing again her everyday clothes. "Ash, if you don't mind. Let's go over Mallow's restaurant. Our friends will be there for lunch."

"Sounds good to me since all this tension made me hungry." Ash laughed awkwardly with Pikachu and Gladion sweat dropping.

"See you later, brother." Lillie waved at her brother along with Ash with him doing the same.

The couple then made their way to Mallow's restaurant while holding hands with Gladion smiling at the sight of his friend and sister leaving together for one last time before he enters inside the mansion and close the door behind him.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	74. Royal Clash

**Chapter 74: Royal Clash**

* * *

 **Iki Town**

Ash and Lillie after having lunch with their friends, they decided to head to the Ruins of Conflict where Tapu Koko resides due to the former's request to meet the Island Guardian before his battle against Kukui.

"Lillie!... And Ash! I cannot believe it! Haven't seen you in years." Suddenly an old friend greeted them having a Decidueye accompanying.

"How are you doing, Hau?" Lillie asked the young man with a smile.

"The same as usual." He replied cheerfully.

"It's really been a while, Hau." Ash greeted him and both shake hands.

"Why are you here?" The green haired man asked them curiously.

"I was actually looking for your grandfather. I came here to visit Tapu Koko because of my Z-Ring. Where is he?" Ash asked him while silence took over the scene. "Eh, Hau? Are you ok?"

"Ash, his grandfather passed away a few months ago. Hau succeeded him as the Island's Kahuna now." Lillie whispered to him which made Ash feel bad about it.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ash whispered back to her. "This is serious."

"I didn't know you were planning on visiting the Kahuna too." Lillie responded.

"It's fine, it's fine. But seriously, stop whispering, it's making me nervous." Hau laughed awkwardly before he continues. "Well, Ash we can go right now if you want but Lillie has to stay here. We should respect Tapu Koko's solitude." He explained and then stared at his partner. "Decideye, the same applies to you too."

"I'm fine with that. I will see you later, sweetie." Lillie waved at her boyfriend which made Hau raise his eyebrow with the way she called Ash.

"A-ah yeah." Ash blushed in embarrassment while Pikachu was trying to hold his laugh which caught Ash's attention. "Don't laugh, you pipsqueak! You will also stay here till I come back!" He said as he took him from his shoulder and gave him to Lillie's arms.

"If you are ready, let's go." Hau said with Ash nodding and following from behind towards the path for Tapu Koko's shrine.

After a few moments of silence, Ash decided to break the ice. "Sorry, for mentioning your grandfather casually like that."

"No need for apologies. There was no way you could possibly know that." He stated before he changes a topic. "You know, I noticed that you and Lillie are a thing now."

"Oh yes, I guess her calling me like that gave it out, right?" Ash chuckled.

"You know, I'm not sure if you were aware back then… but I secretly had a major crush on her." He revealed which made unconsciously to stop in confusion.

"Do you still feel like that about her?" Ash asked him suspiciously.

"Not anymore. I was thinking about coming closer to her back then sometime after you left but when I noticed her muttering about how much she was missing you, I realized I stood no chance." He revealed. "Besides, I had to focus on getting a better trainer and future Kahuna something that made me busy and I had to work on my overly carefree attitude too."

"So, that's why you aren't so cheerful anymore." Ash claimed.

"Yeah, my carefreeness was a weakness so I had to work on it to fill my grandfather's position which my father was looking down." Hau stated. "Well, we are finally here." He added once they were standing right outside of the Ruins of Conflict.

Once they entered inside both of them sat in front of the summit and started praying with Ash imitating Hau's actions.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Suddenly, Ash's new cellphone started ringing disrupting the two.

"You can answer it if you want outside." Hau gave him his permission.

"Sorry about that. I will be right back." Ash ran outside of the shrine before he answers it.

Once he was out he checked that the one who was calling was Brock.

"Hey, Brock! How are you? You missed the call I gave you a few hours ago." Ash answered the call.

" _I didn't miss it. I just didn't want to answer it."_ Brock said in a depressed tone.

"Brock, are you ok? You don't sound well." Ash looked concerned.

" _Ash… I did a mistake… I was afraid to tell you because I thought you would hate me."_ He vaguely stated.

"What are you talking about?" Ash couldn't understand what he meant.

" _Cera… she was a spy of the Arceus Cult all this time."_ He revealed much to Ash's shock.

"What the?! Seriously, how did you discover that?!" Ash asked for an explanation.

" _When I received you text message through Dawn's phone, I had a small talk with her afterwards. She heard our conversation and that you were heading to Kalos and then hid into the bathroom to contact her boss. I was about to talk to her only to eavesdrop her conversation with him and pretty much stating that 'she got the news they were needing for'. Then Dawn told me that you encountered the guy in Kalos. I'm really sorry…"_ Brock revealed and felt really guilty about this.

Ash then remembered what the leader of the cult said to him when he asked him how he had traced him back then.

" _ **Maybe you should choose your friends more carefully then.**_ _"_

"Brock… it's ok. I'm not mad at you at all and it's not your fault. What happened to her?" Ash asked for more info.

" _I barged in and tried to capture her only for her to summon a Salamence which she used to break the wall and escaped without saying nothing. Also, it seems that not even her name was real. I could hear her boss' voice shouting 'Rosa'."_ Brock stated.

"Rosa… Salamence… I had seen her before! She was wearing a yellow cloak and was flying with Salamence when you and Lillie were protecting Pikachu inside the cave. I cannot believe that. She was the same person and a spy all along." Ash connected the pieces. "Brock, how do you feel now? I don't mean if you feel that you have betrayed me but about you. You seemed to love her a lot…" Ash tried to comfort him over the phone.

" _I'm not sure… I thought I finally found someone but she was just using me to check up on you all along… I don't know if I can see girls the same way ever again. I'm not even sure what I'm talking about too right now."_ He laughed awkwardly.

"Oi, don't say that. Ju-just try to relax. You don't mean what you just said. The Brock I know all these years, would never say that!" Ash looked worked up after hearing his response

" _Perhaps."_ He answered and let out a small sigh before he continues. _"Maybe it's better to be alone and try to think about some things more clearly right now."_ He claimed while he felt that he was about to break.

"I understand but if you feel like talking to someone, you can call me anytime." Ash reassured him.

" _Thanks. You are good friend."_ Brock felt relieved to hear that.

"It's the least I could do since you saved my partner." Ash stated with a smile.

" _It was my pleasure. Anyway, I have to go. Take care."_

"Same here. Goodbye, my friend." Ash ended the call and was about to go back to Hau. "Argh!" Suddenly Ash was startled once he looked behind him.

"Koko!" Tapu Koko was standing right behind him.

"You scared me for a moment." Ash let out a sigh while holding his chest before he continues. "Long time, no see Tapu Koko. While I'm grateful for your help two years ago, I would like to ask you why I got a Z-Ring when years ago you upgraded it into the Z-Power one." Ash fisted his arm held out showing to the Island Guardian his Z-Ring.

In an instant Tapu Koko took his Z-Ring and hid in its shell while a light started emanating around its body leaving Ash speechless. Once Tapu Koko came out of its shell tossed to Ash an upgraded black Z-Power Ring and three Z-Crystals.

"I guess you wanted me to pay you visit." Ash smiled once he grabbed them. "But I haven't used the Z-moves for those two." He stated as he showed Tapu Koko two of the Crystals.

Then Tapu Koko pointed at each crystal and performed the poses so he can distinguish which pose is for every crystal and then left.

"Wait, how can I remember by just showing them only once?!" Ash tried to stop it but in vain.

"I can certainly help you with Decidium-Z." Hau who was watching all along told him.

"I'm not planning on using Decideye but I would appreciate the help with the pose, I can work the other one with Pikachu anyway." Ash accepted.

"Let's do it, while having some malasadas with Lillie." Hau said with a dorky smile.

"Now, that's something that you didn't work on at all. Your malasada addiction." Ash chuckled as both of them headed back to Iki Town.

"I could never do that and you know it. Don't ask for the impossible." Hau laughed as he said that.

* * *

 **A few hours later – Battle Royal Dome**

Lillie reunited with Mallow, Lana, Sophocles and Kiawe and took their seats waiting for the big match. Burnet along with her son joined as well.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, the match you were asking for has come! Upon Masked Royal's request the match was postponed for this afternoon so thanks for your patience! Now time to introduce our challengers!"_ The announcer declared and pointed at the one side of the stadium where all the lights were focus on. _"Our proud Champion of Alola region and greatest fighter in Battle Royal's history! Maaaasked Royal!"_

"Enjoy!" Kukui appeared with his Incineroar beside him and both made their signature pose making the whole stadium cheer for him.

" _Now on the other we have a quite interesting individual! He has been a tag team partner with Masked Royal in the past under the name of 'Royal Ash' but now he is coming as a challenger for the badge of the Pokemon Champions League, the official International Pokemon Tournament!"_ The announcer pointed at the opposite side with the lights following too while Ash was about to enter inside. _"Here he is! Aaaash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"_

Ash appeared with his Pikachu on his shoulder was initially slightly overwhelmed by the lack of cheers towards his own presence but when he saw his girlfriend and their friends shouting his name he quickly shrugged it off. _"I'm getting really excited!"_ He thought as he clenched his fist.

" _Let this full battle begin!"_ The announcer declared before he exits the wrestling ring.

"Let's see how much you have grown young man! Crabominable, go!"

Crabominable made its entrance.

"Quilava, I choose you!"

The first Pokemon appeared.

"Crabominable use Avalance on the ring!"

"I won't let you! Quilava use Eruption to negate it!"

Both attacks collided with the fire on Quilava's back extending further making the attack stronger hurting Crabominable a bit in advance.

"Now Flamethrower!"

"Ice Hammer!"

A giant frozen fist hit Quilava before it could unleash a Flamethrower pushing it back.

"Now use Dazzling Gleam!"

Crabominable managed to land another hit on Quilava taking the upper hand of the fight.

"Flame Wheel!"

"Evade it and use Power-Up Punch!"

Crabominable despite its large size successfully dodged it and tried to attack with Power-Up Punch but Quilava bounced back from the ring's ropes hitting much to Kukui's surprise who saw Ash smirking.

" _Was his Quilava moving that fast?! I thought the ropes couldn't possibly bend with that speed!"_ He thought before he gives out his next command while Quilava was using the ropes to constantly hit Crabominable which was pretty slow with Flame Wheel. "Now, Crab Hammer!"

When Quilava was at point-blank range, Crabominable suddenly unleashed smashed its head with Crab Hammer while the other fist was ready for Ice Hammer.

"Quilava use Eruption!" Ash said in despair.

"It's too late." Kukui stated once the Ice Hammer finished off Quilava.

" _And Quilava goes down! Crabominable was patiently waiting for an opening since it was impossible for it to keep up with Quilava's speed! One moment like this was more than enough to steal the win!"_ The announcer stated with the whole stadium cheering for Masked Royal.

"Good job there, Quilava." Ash recalled his partner. "Snorlax go!"

Ash called out the giant bear Pokemon.

"Power-Up Punch!"

"Hyper Beam!"

Snorlax used its extraordinary reflexes to avoid the punch and then fired a Hyper Beam which brought down the already weakened Crabominable.

" _And Ash makes a quick comeback! Snorlax took no damage and knocked out Crabominable quickly!"_

"Let's keep this up, Snorlax!" Ash said happily to his partner.

"Snooorlax!"

"Thank you, partner." Kukui recalled his Pokemon. "This will be interesting. Snorlax, go!"

" _This is certainly intriguing, two Snorlax ready to wrestle on the ring!"_

"Snorlax use Ice Punch!"

"High Horsepower!"

Ash's Snorlax froze Kukui's when it was about to hit the former with its whole body.

"Body Slam!"

Then he slammed Kukui's Snorlax hard breaking the ice too causing it to stumble from the hit.

"Do it again!"

"You too, Snorlax! Body Slam!"

Both Pokemon fell forward to crush each other, only to bounce back and fell down both shaking the whole ring due to their massive weight before they get up again. The two of them then started pushing each other with their arms.

"Crunch!"

Kukui's Snorlax bit Ash's on the shoulder causing it to groan in pain.

"Ice Punch!"

Ash's Snorlax responded with freezing partially its opponents' body.

"Now Hyper Beam!"

"Again Crunch!"

Kukui's Snorlax bit its opponent again on the other shoulder while Ash's Snorlax fired at point-blank range

Hyper Beam started hitting Kukui's Snorlax on its belly but it wasn't letting off Ash's Snorlax while still biting it.

"Give it some more power!" Ash insisted.

Ash's Snorlax managed to increase the Hyper Beam's power sending Kukui's Snorlax outside of the ring fainting.

" _Amazing! Ash's Snorlax in an epic fight gives Ash's the advantage by knocking out two of Masked Royal's Pokemon! This is the best Snorlax vs Snorlax fight I could ever imagine!"_

"Rest, partner." Kukui recalled his Pokemon. "Lycanroc, let's go!"

Midday Lycanroc appeared.

"Use Stealth Rock!"

Lycanroc tossed around small rocks around which turned invincible.

"Snorlax use Ice Punch!"

"Accelerock!"

Midday Lycanroc hit Snorlax with a poweful attack before it could freeze its fist.

"Now Stone Edge!"

"Hyper Beam!"

Stone Edge overpowered Hyper Beam was weakened since Snorlax was exhausted from the previous fight and defeated the giant bear which collapsed.

" _And Ash's Snorlax finally goes down! Both contenders have the same number of Pokemon once again!"_

"Thanks, Snorlax! You did a great job! Lycanroc, go!"

Once Lycanroc came out the rocks became visible and hit it but due to type resistance the damage was low.

" _Another unexpected battle! A clash between Midday and Dusk form Lycanroc!"_

"Use Accelerock!"

"Do the same!"

Both Pokemon bumped their heads but no Pokemon could prevail in this clash and both took a step back.

"Stone Edge!"

"Use Stone Edge too!"

The pillars exploded upon contact creating a chain reaction with the rest of the pillars exploding too damaging both Pokemon.

"Lycanroc use Crunch!"

"Accelerock!"

Midday form managed to strike Dusk form before it could bite the former.

"Accelerock again!"

"Use Counter!"

Ash's Lycanroc smashed Kukui's on the head using its glowing front leg before it could attack again.

"Now Stone Edge!"

Before it could recover Midday Lycanroc got hit on its belly by a pillar and was sent flying on the air.

"Accelerock!"

Ash's Lycanroc then jumped on the ropes and using their elasticity charged at defenseless Midday Lycanroc and crushed it to the ground with its attack.

" _We are witnessing an incredible match! Ash's Lycanroc prevails here! Dusk form wins!"_

"You did your best, partner. Magnezone, you go next!"

"Lycanroc, time to rest! Heracross, I choose you!"

The beatle Pokemon took the stage but got hit by Stealth Rock.

"Magnezone use Thunderbolt!"

"Heracross evade it and use Brick Break!"

Heracross used its wings to escape from the electric attack and karate chopped its opponent which fell down.

"Another Brick Break!"

"Flash Cannon!"

Magnezone despite the initial shock unleashed a silver-colored beam which knocked over Heracross.

"Use Thunder Wave now!"

A small shock of electricity hit and paralyzed Heracross.

"Heracross use Megahorn!"

Despite its paralysis, Heracross charged with a glowing horn and hit Magnezone.

"Follow it with Brick Break!"

Heracross took the momentum and karate chopped its opponent once again.

"Use Volt Switch!"

Magnezone once again counterattacked with an orb of electricity which hit electricity. After that, Magnezone was automatically recalled.

" _Magnezone escaped the match for now after giving a tough fight! What is Masked Royal's next choice going to be?!"_

"Braviary, your turn!"

The eagle Pokemon appeared instead.

"Use Brave Bird!"

"Parry it with Megahorn!"

Braviary started flying with incredible speed ready to strike Heracross which tried to use Megahorn but paralysis kicked in and prevent it. Braviary knocked out Heracross in an instant while taking recoil damage.

" _Braviary took out Heracross easily! The type advantage here was just too significant and Heracross' slow movements due to its paralysis made this round impossible to win!"_

"Thank you for your effort, Heracross. Swellow, you are next!"

Swellow the moment it entered on stage got hit by Stealth Rock.

" _And now we have an aerial battle too! Time to fight outside of the ring!"_

"Braviary use Brave Bird!"

"You too Swellow!"

Both Pokemon ended up in a head-on collision but both managed to continue despite the damage they took.

"Now go with Rock Slide!"

"Swellow use Aerial Ace to dodge!"

Grey rocks appeared around Braviary which it threw at Swellow which used Aerial Ace to fly low to ground to avoid the attack successfully.

"Now Quick Attack!"

"Use Protect!"

Swellow crashed on the protective barrier.

"Now use Superpower!"

Taking the advantage, Braviary unleashed an energy wave which hit Swellow even further. Then Braviary's body glowed blue since its attack and defence were lowered.

"Quick Attack again!"

"Use Protect again!"

"Double Team!"

Swellow created copies which landed on the barrier this time while Swellow and ended up behind Braviary.

"Behind you!"

"Aerial Ace!"

Before it could react Braviary got hit by Aerial Ace causing it to start losing its altitude.

"Now Swellow end this Brave Bird!"

"Do the same Braviary! Give everything you got!"

This collision caused an explosion which made both Pokemon faint on air and start falling down. Both trainers noticing that recalled their Pokemon before they could slam clumsily into the ground.

" _And we have a draw in this intense aerial battle! Both opponents managed to get the upper hand for a bit and I think this was a fair result! Ash Ketchum still has the advantage in this fight leaving Masked Royal with only two Pokemon!"_

"Lycanroc, go!"

"Magnezone, it's your time again!"

Both Pokemon reappeared.

"Magnezone use Thunderbolt!"

"Stone Edge!"

Both attacks hit their targets but no one was giving up despite being already tired from their previous matches.

"Flash Cannon!"

"Accelerock!"

Lycanroc managed to hit Magnezone which knock it over and fired Flash Cannon on the air missing the target.

"Now use Crunch!"

Then Lycanroc bit the vulnerable Magnezone creating an explosion. Once the cloud subsided Magnezone was down.

" _And now Ash Ketchum, has a major advantage! He still has half of his Pokemon while Masked Royal only has one. But we certainly cannot underestimate that one!"_

"Good job, Lycanroc!" Ash congratulated his partner for its second win while it barked happily.

"Thank you, partner!" Kukui recalled his Pokemon and then looked at Incineroar which was staring the whole time. "Incineroar, how about showing our little friend why we are the champions?" He smirked with Incineroar growling and entering on stage which made the whole stadium cheering.

"So, it's finally here! Use Stone Edge!"

"Darkest Lariat!"

Incineroar's arms caught fire and started spinning with incredible speed breaking through Stone Edge and knocking out Lycanroc in advance.

" _As expected, Incineroar easily took care of a weakened opponent. Ash Ketchum is still ahead though with two Pokemon!"_

"Squirtle, I choose you!"

Squirtle showed up ready for battle.

"Incineroar use Bulk Up!"

"Squirtle use Water Gun!"

Incineroar flexed its body and a flame from its fire belt travels upwards over its torso, causing its muscles to thicken while its body glowed orange, while blocking Water Gun which kept hitting it.

"Squirtle keep going!" Ash said as his Squirtle kept using Water Gun.

"Cross Chop!"

Incineroar crossed its arms and charged at Squirtle which was trying to push back with Water Gun in vain before it gets hit.

"Don't give up! Hydro Pump!"

Squirtle hid in its shell and while being on air started splashing water around hitting Incineroar too.

"Fire Blitz!"

Incineroar covered its body on fire and hit Squirtle which was still hiding in its shell while taking recoil damage too. Squirtle was down making Ash grit his teeth in frustration.

" _Incineroar keeps its winning streak without problems! The Masked Royal made his comeback after being in a disadvantage in an instant!"_

"Masked Royal! Masked Royal! Masked Royal!"

It was the moment that everyone in the stadium started raising their voices chanting their idol's name constantly. Ash initially felt that even the crowd was against him in this match but decided to ignore it the as much as he could to not get distracted and let out a sigh.

" _Of course, it wouldn't be that easy. I might have already won the badge by now but I don't feel this is enough. I have to win the match too! If I want to call myself the best trainer in the whole world, I have to aim higher and higher! And completely ignore my surroundings and focus on the battle!"_ He summed up his thoughts as he turned his cap backwards and faced his partner. "Buddy, let's win this!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried happily and entered the stage.

" _The final round starts! Incineroar vs Pikachu! Who is going to win?!"_

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Incineroar time to Bulk Up once again!"

Incineroar took the attack head on but boosted its attack and defense even more.

"Now use Darkest Lariat!"

"Parry with Iron Tail!"

The two Pokemon clashed but Pikachu was knocked back.

"The Bulk Up boost makes the difference right now. It's better to avoid close combat fight." He muttered. "Thunderbolt, again!"

"Cross Chop!"

Pikachu hit Incineroar but couldn't avoid the latter's attack either and got pushed back. Suddenly, Incineroar's body was paralyzed.

"Pikachu's Static." Kukui muttered.

"I never rely on Static but it's good that it worked now." Ash muttered too with a satisfied look.

"Flare Blitz!"

"Volt Tackle!"

Both Pokemon were engulfed with their own element and charged at each other.

"Pikachu, jump now!"

Pikachu at the last minute jumped on Incineroars' shoulder and ended up behind his opponent.

"What?!"

"Now use Iron Tail on the back of its leg!"

Pikachu hit Incineroar whose attack missed on the leg forcing it to kneel.

"Now, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu without wasting time hit Incineroar again which screamed in pain.

"Darkest Lariat!"

"Use Quick attack on the ropes!"

Pikachu tried to escape by running on the ropes but Incineroar managed to catch him and hit him hard with Darkest Lariat.

"Pikachu, can you stand?!" Ash asked concerned.

Pi…ka!" Pikachu after struggling managed to get up.

"Time to finish this!" Kukui then started performing his Z-Move. "Burn with passion, Incineroar! Set the ring ablaze with the flames of victory!"

Then Incineroar jumped on the steel beam ready for his move.

"There goes nothing!" Ash started doing the same. "Pikachu, let's show them our power!"

" **MALICIOUS MOONSAULT!"**

" **C** **ATASTROPIKA!"**

Incineroar was ready to crash Pikachu while the latter started spinning and turned into a ball of electricity which jumped at the falling Incineroar causing a massive explosion whose impact pushed the two trainers slightly back. When the smoke subsided both Pokemon were lying unconscious.

" _It's a… draw! Cannot believe that! What an unexpected outcome after that Z-Move clash! The Masked Royal and Ash Ketchum just entered the ring to take care their Pokemon and shook their hands! Also, it seems that the Masked Royal wants to say something. Someone goes to give him a microphone!"_

Ash and Kukui were standing next to each other with the former holding the weakened on his hands while the latter took a microphone ready to talk.

" _I hope everyone enjoyed this event! I can say this was one of the greatest challenges I ever had! I understand some of you right now might be a bit disappointed that I didn't win this match but you have to admit that this young man rightfully deserves the Champion badge!"_ He stated as he gave Ash the badge who he gladly accepted. _"And of course, he deserves to get praised for giving such an outstanding match against me! So, if you are really my fans you will have to shout his name! I will do it too! Ash! Ash! Ash! Do it with me!"_

The whole stadium upon the Masked Royal's request started chanting Ash's name much to the latter's embarrassment.

When they left the stadium, Ash decided to go to Melemele Island's airport to get two tickets for him and Lillie for a flight to Unova, revealing to her his meeting with her mother and his future plans. He asked their friends if they could follow but they refused because they had already made plans for their own ambitions. After getting the tickets they were looking for, both decided to part ways and call it a day and relax for the rest of the evening since the day was pretty eventful for both of them.

* * *

 **Meanwhile – Distortion World**

Giratina was flying around without a clear purpose till something caught its attention. A small crack on the sky appeared and two giant black arms suddenly emerged and created a giant hole.

" _What are you?! And what are you doing here?!"_ Giratina growled angrily at the thing that was about to enter in the Distortion World.

Suddenly, from the hole Necrozma came out heavily panting in front of Giratina which seemed pretty menacing.

" _Giratina, the Lord of Antimatter, I would like to ask you for your help."_ Necrozma asked the giant ghost dragon.

" _How do you know who I am? And if you really know me, why do you believe I could possibly help a random freak?"_ Giratina scoffed.

" _I want your help… to stop Arceus."_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the 100 reviews! I never thought I could possibly reach that high when I first started but you all made it possible! I really appreciate your support!**


	75. The Plasma Knights

**Chapter 75: The Plasma Knights**

* * *

" _I refuse. I don't want to stop Arceus for whatever reason you have. I just want to kill it. This is the only reason I still live. I care for nothing else in this world."_ Giratina stated.

" _You can stop Arceus by killing it so why do you refuse? I don't give a damn about its fate anyway so you can do whatever you want with it as long as it's stopped."_ Necrozma insisted.

" _I don't care about what you want to do or accomplish. But when I will be ready I will go straight at it with murderous intent."_ Giratina growled. _"Now get lost. Just by thinking that pathetic excuse of a God, I'm getting furious."_

" _Oh, really? You might be the Lord of Antimatter but even you and your own world won't survive if Arceus decides to erase the universe under the command of the Arceus Flute!"_ Necrozma snapped.

" _You are saying nothing new to me! I resent my father for bringing me into life only to bring balance to the whole universe yet it banished me here because it couldn't accept my violent side! It never showed any signs of love to me or my brothers, Dialga and Palkia which both don't care about it either and resent each other too! We are just pawns which were created only for us to do the job that Arceus was supposed to do! This monster was, is and will always be selfish! If it has to destroy the world just because someone blew that flute, it will do it no matter what we think or believe!"_ Giratina stated angrily.

" _This is why I am here! I know you have developed a strong resentment towards Arceus and I feel the same after what he had done to me! How about having a temporary alliance? The enemy of my enemy is my friend! After that, you won't see each other again."_ Necrozma suggested.

" _I have no friends! I only have me and don't need anyone to sympathize with my situation! I will destroy Arceus when I feel I'm strong enough to get out of here by myself! End of discussion!"_ Giratina said.

" _It's stronger than ever now! It took parts of my body which it can use to change its type instead of the Plates! It can execute poweful moves that you cannot imagine how disastrous they can be!"_ Necrozma referred to the Z-Crystals that fell from its body when it was defeated in its fight against Arceus.

" _I don't care how much stronger it's going to become since time doesn't exist in the first place here so I can keep training non-stop without a time constraint! But since you went into trouble to tell me this, I will spare you for this time once. Leave now that you have the chance. The law of physics here works differently from the other worlds. If you don't escape now from the hole you just created, you will be stuck here. I will make sure to dissect and devour you alive if you stay!"_ It straight up threatened Necrozma which noticed that the hole started getting smaller.

" _We are not done yet! I will keep coming back here till you change your goddamn mind! You are a valuable asset in my objective to save the universe and I'm not willing to let your abilities go to waste because of your willful nature!"_ Necrozma responded angrily.

" _I SAID GET LOST!"_ Giratina fired a Dragon Pulse which missed once Necrozma entered in the hole that it came from before it closes permanently.

Necrozma ended up wondering in the Ultra Space visibly tired.

" _It's really mentally exhausting to enter in the Distortion World and it's risky to stay for too long there since the hole doesn't last for a long time… but if I want results I have to insist even if that thing is a big asshole. I cannot believe that I'm saying that but I understand why Arceus put him there. I guess for now sending more creatures from the other worlds to planet Earth is the only way to go till I get the power to defeat Arceus itself…"_ It thought as it entered into another Ultra Wormhole.

* * *

 **One day later –Castelia City**

After saying goodbye to everyone in Alola, Ash and Lillie headed to Unova. Their flight lasted for almost a day and they ended up arriving to Castelia City at night. They decided to call it a day and rent a room in the city's Pokemon Center for the night.

It was now morning. Ash was sleeping in a big bed having his body covered with blankets. Suddenly, he felt something soft and smooth touching his lips and then started moving around his cheeks, nose and forehead too which made him open his eyes. He saw Lillie on top of him smiling which made him smile unconsciously too as they maintained an eye contact.

"Morning, sweetie." She said in a soft tone.

"Morning to you too, honey… but what are you doing?" Ash asked her rhetorically while chuckling a bit.

"I thought about waking you up somehow. You were sleeping for too long and I got bored too." She giggled.

"I could never think of a better way to wake up." He said smiling. "But how long was I sleeping?"

"It's currently 10:00am. I woke up at 8:00am but thought that it could be better to leave you sleep a bit more. So, I took Pikachu and your other Pokemon which were already up and we went down together for breakfast. They are playing out with my own Pokemon right now as we speak." She revealed.

"That's nice to hear." He stated and then averted his gaze at the pill box that Gary gave him on the table next to the bed. "Ok then, I will just take one pill to finally-"

Suddenly, Lillie dropped the pill box down on purpose while still being on top of Ash.

"Why did you do that? I have to take a pill along with my breakfast every day since my muscles are still weak!" Ash questioned her.

"You won't be getting anything till I say so." She said with a smirk revealing a dominant nature she never showed before.

"What the?" Ash looked both intimidated and surprised.

"I really wanted to have you all mine for so long and I'm not going this chance to let go now." Lillie responded as she leaned in to kiss him with Ash gladly doing the same.

"Don't tell me you are already ready for that… I'm not mentally prepared and I haven't taken precautions yet either…" Ash muttered.

"I wasn't referring to that. Yesterday night we changed clothes in different rooms since both of us aren't ready to be around each other naked yet." She claimed.

"Good point…" Ash agreed.

"But that doesn't mean we cannot have a make out session at least." She claimed before both of them started giving many small kisses on the lips.

Lillie decided to start taking the initiative and as she wrapped her arms around his chest, started aiming his cheeks with lots of kisses while she went down to kiss and lick his neck slowly while her breasts were pressing against his chest, sensations that make him melt.

On the other hand, he responded with petting and kissing her back on the head whenever he found the chance while burying his hand in her long hair with his one hand and holding and rubbing her waist with the other.

"Li-Lillie, I would like to ask you something." Ash stated once he stopped kissing her.

"Mhm?" She made a cute sound as she kept doing her thing.

"I wanted to ask you that but didn't get the chance. Were you still in love with me even when you thought I was dead?" Ash asked her which made Lillie stop and pull back.

"Why would you ask me that all of the sudden and especially now?" She asked confused.

"Plain curiosity…" He claimed making Lillie raise an eyebrow.

"That doesn't convince me but I will tell you anyway. Yes, I was still loving you but at the same time I moved on trying to find someone else to live my life with. If I was sticking to the past, I wouldn't be able to continue my life." Lillie stated and made a small pause before she continues. "But… when I learned you were alive along with the fact that I wasn't in a relationship…" She stopped and leaned towards him. "I just wanted to meet you again and be with you." She whispered to his ear and then nibbled it playfully.

"I-I'm really happy to hear that." He said with a smile. "Now if you don't mind I really have to get up. I'm serious now…" He said.

"Already?" She said in a sad tone.

"Don't be like that. Like I said, we will be always together from now on so we will have lots of time to do everything." He winked at her. "Besides, I am hungry and have to finally clean myself too."

"Ugh, fine." Lillie responded disappointed as she moved away and sat on the other side of the bed. "Also, sorry about that." She pointed at Ash's wet face. "I couldn't hold back during my kisses due to my overexcitement and they ended up being sloppy." Then she giggled.

"You don't seem any regretful about this…" He said in an annoyed tone.

"The truth? No, I'm not!" She admitted as she burst out laughing.

"You should really consider yourself lucky that I have gotten kinda used to it when I have been with lots of affectionate Pokemon around me all these years. Being a bit gross during intimate moments like this isn't a problem for me but I would prefer if you avoided that as much as possible in the future since I want to feel I'm making out with the girl I love and not with a Lickitung. I will make sure to work on that too since I'm also inexperienced. The more we do it the better we will get!" He stated.

"Ok, sweetie! I promise I will be more careful next time! And you are right on that!" She claimed with excitement and went to brush her hair and do her braids.

"Also, I have a surprise prepared for you but I won't say anything yet. I want to see your reaction when the time comes. But for now, I will keep you in the dark." Ash revealed smirking before he heads to the bathroom.

"I cannot wait!" She exclaimed happily while brushing her hair in front of the room's mirror.

* * *

 **A few hours later – Route 4**

After Ash decided to change his team, he and Lillie decided to make their way to Nimbasa City but first they had to go through Route 4.

"Please, tell me more about Nimbasa City! I have heard it's a really pretty city." Lillie asked him curiously.

"Well, it's a huge city, has lots of people and many things to do. Pokemon Musicals are a thing there. You can dress up your Pokemon and dance with them. I even ended up helping someone make one and also accidently participate on another one with my Oshawott and Pikachu." Ash revealed.

"Pika!" Pikachu remembered the scene too.

"Now, I really want to hear that story." She giggled.

"Maybe… some other time." Ash blushed in embarrassment. "But we were pretty good." He bragged.

"What else is there?"

"Big Stadium and Small Court are two other places on interest. If I recall correctly, the Big Stadium features many sports like soccer as they call football here, football which is more similar to rugby here and then baseball which is like Pokebase but doesn't involve Pokemon at all. The Small Court is about tennis and basketball. I played a bit of tennis there with Iris when I visited the place." Ash revealed to her.

"Can we play a bit too?" Lillie asked him.

"Sure, I would love too. I'm not really in a rush to find Black after all so I think Nimbasa City would be a nice place to stay for a bit and enjoy ourselves." Ash chuckled.

"Are you sure about that?" Lillie was a bit reluctant with Ash's idea.

"Of course. Oh, I almost forgot. There's also the amusement park with the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel.

"An amusement park too?!" Lillie was even more excited hearing that.

"Yeah, lots of fun activities and the Ferris wheel is only for couples." Ash stated.

Lillie upon hearing that stopped walking and grabbed Ash tightly from his shoulders.

"Eh, what?" Ash was a bit puzzled at her reaction.

"That Ferris wheel. We should go there no matter what!" Lillie said with excitement.

"I wish… but it's not possible." Ash revealed.

"Why?" Lillie looked already disappointed.

"Well, the thing is that the amusement had reached a sold out for this month." He stated.

"That… doesn't make any sense. How can an amusement park have such a limited amount of tickets which could cover an entire month?" Lillie asked confused.

"Apparently, Nimbasa City is the biggest tourist attraction in Unova and many people across the world are booking their tickets beforehand. Also, it seems that having a limited amount of tickets everyday makes the local workers' work easier and more efficient. This is what some folks said to me back at the Pokemon Center last night before I come to our room." He revealed with Lillie being visibly disappointed.

"I really wanted to go to the Ferris wheel…" She nagged in a sad tone.

"Don't be like that. We still have too many things to do there. Besides, as long as we do things together there's no way we could possibly not enjoy our stay there." Ash tried to comfort her.

"You know what? You are right!" She already looked better. "Also, there is that surprise you have for me as you claimed this morning."

"Of course." Ash smiled at her.

"Hold it right there you two!" Three guys in knight outfits stopped them ruining their moment.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Lillie asked them while looking at them suspiciously.

"We are cops, who are currently patrolling this area. Show us your papers." Said another.

"Oh, you just wanted to check our IDs." Lillie realized what they wanted before she checks her backpack while one of the officers approached her. "But what's up with these uniforms?"

"What the hell?" Ash muttered as he stared at their uniforms till his eyes locked on their insignia. "Lillie, it's a trap! Those guys are from Team Plasma!"

"Of course, we are!" The third guy admitted shamelessly.

"Pikachu knock him out with Quick Attack!"

Pikachu with incredible hit the Team Plasma grunt on his belly knocking him out in an instant.

"Ash what did you just-?"

"Lillie, don't trust those guys! You should know that the Team Plasma members are a bunch of terrorists!" Ash took her away from the unconscious cop.

"This guy is nuts! I will call help! At least, try to buy time if you cannot restrain them!" Said the officers as he started calling for help from his radio chatter.

"Ok, I'm counting on you! Liepard, go and use Dark Pulse!"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Both attacks created an explosion.

"Lillie, let's go!" Ash said and grabbed her hand.

W-wait!" She said as she was dragged along.

"I won't let you!" Said Liepard's trainer as he and his Liepard entered in the smoke but Ash and Lillie were nowhere to be found.

"Put guards outside of Nimbasa and Castelia City! If you see a blondie in a white dress and a young man with a Pikachu restrain them! They won't escape from us!" Said the guy through the radio chatter.

" _Acknowledged! More grunts will come from the nearby outpost. We will unleash some Herdier and Stoutland to pick up their scent!"_

Ash and Lillie who were hiding behind some bushes in the Route's forest heard the whole thing.

"What should we do?" Lillie whispered to Ash who looked sceptical.

"There's a place but it's really risky to go there. It's the Desert Resort." Ash whispered back to her after putting some thought to it.

"Is it actually a desert as the name says?" Lillie asked him curiously.

"Yes but going there by ourselves is pretty dangerous. The good thing though will be that Team Plasma won't be possibly patrolling this area and we can find a way to enter Nimbasa City." He revealed.

"Even if we somehow made it, what will we do if Nimbasa City is filled with Team Plasma members too?" She looked pessimistic.

"I don't think we have a choice. They will eventually catch us here if we don't do something. We can just hope for now that the city will be fine." Ash stated.

"Ok, I trust you. Lead the way and I will be right behind you." Lillie followed him.

Ash and Lillie kept moving through the bushes while more Team Plasma members started moving around but none of them managed to notice them.

"There is the way for Desert Resort." Ash pointed at the path Lillie standing next to him.

"That's good but are we going to cross the road without noticing us? It's impossible." She stated.

Suddenly, one of the Stoutland started growling at their direction getting the grunts and their Pokemon's attention.

"Tch! It seems we won't be able to stay hidden for too long." Ash gritted his teeth and then looked at his girlfriend. "I have an idea but I will need your help to pull it off."

"You can count on me." She said confidently.

"I'm just glad I changed Pokemon yesterday night." He muttered.

"Did you find something?" A grunt asked his partner Pokemon which was barking. "Something is there! Help me to check it out!"

"Ok, we are coming!" More grunts started coming closer with their Pokemon.

"Now!" Ash came out of the bushes with a Pokeball on his arms. "Muk use Poison Gas!"

Ash released his Pokemon which spread out poison with its breath.

"What is this?" Said one of them before he started coughing.

"I… cannot." Another one fell down after inhaling the poison.

"Someone… stop him." A third grunt said before passing out.

The Pokemon fell weakened as well.

"Good job, Muk." Ash said as he and Pikachu also started feeling weak from the poison.

"Aromatherapy!"

Suddenly Lillie's Comfey came out and with a pink mist coming from its flowers healed Ash and his partner.

"Thanks! Now, let's go!" Ash said running ahead with Pikachu after recalling Muk.

"Yeah!" Lillie followed.

* * *

 **Outside of the Desert Resort**

Ash and Lillie finally stopped running right before they would enter in the desert.

"We… did it." Ash said while panting.

"Thank… goodness." Lillie sat down for a bit and then looked at Ash. "How did you know about Aromatherapy? I don't recall ever showing you my Comfey using that move in front of you.

"Well…"

* * *

 **12 years ago – Gerdia Region**

Ash was at the backyard, trying to harvest some Pecha Berries but looked conflicted.

"Let's see…" He said reading the book that Oak gave him. "Pecha Berries need one week to grow with water and sun… yeah I did that… do not consume them if they are not pink…"

"Pika?" Pikachu was staring at his trainer confused.

"Hmm…" Ash then stared at the Pecha Berry. "It looks a bit white in some spots but it's still pink for the most part. "Ok, I guess it's safe to try it." Ash said as he picked one from the plant.

"Pika!" Pikachu was against the idea.

"You react too much. What could possibly go wrong?" Ash said and took a bite. "See? I told you it was… ugh!" Once he gulped, he held his belly in pain and fell down with purple bumbles popping up above his head with Pikachu sweatdropping. "I guess it wasn't a very good idea after all…"

"Pika-chu…" Pikachu moved the book right in front of Ash's face to read more.

"If you eat a Pecha Berry before maturation it causes further poisoning… instead of healing it." Then he realized his mistake. "I should have read the whole thing instead of just the basics…"

Suddenly, a green mist surrounded his body which made him feel better.

"Eh? I don't feel any pain or physical weakness anymore." He said as he got up and started sniffing the mist. "What a nice smell…"

"Piiiika…" Pikachu exclaimed happily after sniffing it too.

Then the two of them noticed a Parasect that was passing by releasing that mist from its body.

"That's…" Ash looked confused and checked the book. "In case, you make the mistake to eat a ripening Pecha Berry go to the closest hospital or if use a Pokemon that can use Heal Bell or Aromatherapy." Then he snapped his fingers. "Now I get it! Aromatherapy!"

* * *

 **Back to present**

"So, you found that out by poisoning yourself by accident?" Lillie asked with a deadpan look.

"Yeah…" Ash responded embarrassed.

"That's so like you." Lillie giggled.

"I guess." Ash chuckled before he continues. "After that, I checked which Pokemon could possibly learn these moves and I found out that Comfey was one of them. I just took the risk assuming that your Pokemon knew the move already."

"And what if it didn't?" Lillie looked uneasy.

"Then… I have no idea. I guess I would get caught by Team Plasma and who knows what could happen after that." Ash assumed.

"Sigh, be more careful and try to not rely solely on luck at times like this, ok?" Lillie said after hearing his answer.

"I will do my best but I cannot promise that. I would do everything to protect you after all but it would be nice if I could make you worry less." Ash admitted his recklessness.

"I don't want you to do that for me…" Lillie said in a serious tone and feeling slightly angry at the response.

"Eh, what are you talking about?" Ash didn't understand what she meant.

"Look, I know that might sound harsh to you but seriously stop being so selfless and naïve!" She yelled at him catching him off guard. "I know you always feel that you have to protect everyone so you put your life on the line constantly even when you are aware that a situation might be above your own limits to handle! I really love you for that and that was one of the reasons I fell for you but that has to stop! Stop trying to help everyone when you know you cannot! Stop feeling responsible for everyone else's actions! Stop trying to act like a hero all the time by sacrificing your own life and finally learn to take care of yourself more! It's ok to be a little selfish in your life!" She ended up scolding him as she started shedding tears due to her frustration.

Ash after listening to all of her rant just hugged her as she was taken aback for a second.

"Ash?"

"I'm sorry… I had no idea you actually felt like that. You must be holding this inside you for a long time now." Ash said as he tightened the hug.

"Yeah, I did. Since the time you were losing yourself during our travels in Hoenn, Johto and Sinnoh." She revealed as she buried her face in his chest. "You were always trying to protect and help everyone around you yet you hid all of your own problems under the rug and weren't accepting help from the people that love you."

"I see… Forget about what I said earlier. I will try my best to become more considerate of myself. Not for you or anyone else's sake… but for my own. I'm gonna do it and I promise that… to myself." Ash declared.

"I'm proud of you willing to work on that at least." Lillie said in a soft tone before she continues. "Can we stay like this a bit more?"

"Sure, as much as you want, my love." Ash responded with a smile.

* * *

 **Route 4**

More Team Plasma members appeared carrying medicine to heal all the grunts and their Pokemon that were poisoned by Ash's Muk. A mysterious figure visited the place too.

"King N, why are you here?" One of the grunts asked him surprised.

"The descriptions your squad gave… One of them seems quite familiar." N calmly stated. "Do you know where they went?"

"No idea, sir. We lost consciousness due to poison. We suspect they might be in the Desert Resort but it's pretty dangerous to go there." Another grunt stated.

"It's ok. If he's the person I think he is, then he will make it." N claimed.

"Sorry, if I sound intrusive but are they possibly enemies from the past?" The same grunt asked.

"Maybe yes, maybe not. This is what I want to determine. The Pokemon language is vastly superior to the human one after all." He stated as he approached and touched with his hands a Stoutland and a Liepard which belonged to the grunts before he closes his eyes. "Let me hear your voices, my little friends."

N then started concentrating and listening to what the two Pokemon had to say.

"As expected. There's no mistaking then. I have no idea who that girl is but I will never forget that boy." He stated. "Ash Ketchum."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	76. A Messed-Up Situation

**Chapter 76: A Messed-Up Situation**

* * *

Ash and Lillie after escaping from the Team Plasma grunts they were crossing the Desert but they had a hard time with the endless sandstorms.

"Ash, how much logner?!" Lillie shouted while clinging onto his arm.

"I'm not sure! For now, just stay close to me so we won't get separated!" Ash responded.

"Agh!" x2

"Pika!"

Suddenly, a stronger sandstorm sent them flying a few meters away.

"Are you ok, both of you?" Ash asked Lillie and Pikachu once he recovered.

"Pika!" Pikachu said after he got his head out of the sand and started spitting the sand that got into his mouth.

"Yeah, I was just caught off guard." Lillie who also recovered reassured him.

Ash then crawled towards her. "If we keep going on like this, we will never leave this place." He said to her and opened his backpack. "Here, tie this around your waist and I will do the same. It will be easier to move that way and will also make sure to not get separated." Ash picked up the rope he used when he climbed Lillie's balcony and gave her the one end of it. "As for you, Pikachu I think it would be better to stay inside my backpack."

"Piiiii…ka." Pikachu was against the idea but reluctantly complied and got inside.

Both of them after using the rope got up and started moving much easier than before but the sandstorm was still causing them problems.

"I have an idea how to get rid of this sandstorm!" Lillie suddenly said.

"Eh, what?" Ash looked at her.

"Snowy, go!"

Snowy appeared and the sandstorm disappeared from an upcoming hail.

"Snow Warning!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yes! I think it will be better to move that way and orientate ourselves too!" Lillie explained.

"Good, let's take advantage of that then!" Ash said as he started walking with Lillie following from behind with her Snowy.

A small fireball suddenly hit Snowy by surprise causing her to cry in pain and fall down.

"Snowy!" Lillie went to her side to check if she's alright. "She took a Fire-type attack! Her fur is scorched!" She informed Ash who suddenly got hit by another small fireball from a different direction on his hand.

"Argh! What the hell?!" Ash touched his arm and groaned in pain.

"Are you ok?" Lillie looked worried.

"Yeah, it's just a small burn. Don't worry." Ash said as he looked at his elbow. "Someone or something is targeting us!"

"What should we do?" Lillie asked him curiously.

"We will keep moving. Staying here is dangerous." Ash responded.

Then another fireball attack was fired which a recovered Snowy stopped with a Moonblast.

"I have had enough! Come on out and fight us fair and square!" Ash shouted.

"Oshawott!" Ash's Pokemon randomly came out of its Pokeball.

"Good timing! You will help us intercept who is targeting us!" He said to the little otter which seemed a bit reluctant. "Don't be like that… I believe in you." He petted it.

"Ash, another attack!" Lillie said as she saw another fireball.

"Gotcha! Hydro Pump!"

"Argh!"

Oshawott fired a strong attack which easily overpowered the fireball and hit the sand which revealed a big Darmanitan screaming in pain from taking the Water-type attack head on.

"Darmanitan!" Ash said and then more of them appeared.

"Those attacks… they must have been Incinerates." Lillie said after checking her Pokedex.

"I see. I guess I have to use everyone!" Ash said before he calls out all of his Pokemon in the fight with Pikachu coming out of the backpack too.

"I will lend you a hand!" Lillie said as she called out her own team too.

All the Darmanitan felt intimidated and retreated.

"Hmm, it was easier than I thought." Ash stated with a surprised look.

"A-Ash…" Lillie stuttered looking frightened.

"Oh, don't be like that. I know Darmanitan look scary but it's over now." Ash tried to calm her down.

"No, I-I don't think i-it's was us those Darmanitan wanted to escape from…" She stated.

"Piiiika…" Pikachu hid and held onto her leg in fear.

"What do you mean? Why are you two acting like you have just seen a ghost?" He asked them suspiciously.

"Just look behind you…" She said as she pointed at something.

Once Ash looked behind to see what there was, he froze for a second. A Zekrom was staring at them from the sky.

"How did this one even make it here without making its presence obvious?" Ash said intimidated.

"Have you seen it before?" Lillie asked him.

"Yeah it's Zekrom… it made Pikachu unable to use its electricity in the past. That's why Pikachu is afraid." Ash revealed.

"Maybe it's not hostile, right?" Lillie tried to think positively.

"I'm not sure…" Ash gritted his teeth in frustration.

Then Zekrom's body entered in Overdrive Mode and its tail turned blue.

"Run! It's about to attack!" Ash said as he recalled all of his Pokemon barring Pikachu.

"I'm coming!" Lillie followed as she did the same.

Zekrom created a Fusion Bolt with its arms and threw it at them.

"Argh!"

The explosion's impact blasted both Ash and Lillie off and the rope they had tied on their bodies was severed, separating them too. Hail also ceased to exit with the sandstorms taking over once again in the area.

"What the hell?" Ash said as he slightly got up. "Pikachu, are you ok?" He looked at his partner which was also blasted off too.

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu reassured him that he was fine.

"Cool! How about you, Lillie?" Ash said but she was nowhere. Then he noticed the severed rope. "Dammit!"

"Pika!"

"Yeah, we are going to find her even if we have to challenge Zekrom itself! I'm counting on you Pikachu!" Ash declared.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said and went ahead.

"Oi, wait! Don't go ahead on your own!" Ash ran after Pikachu too.

* * *

 **Route 4 – Team Plasma Outpost**

"King N, our sensors caught large amounts of electricity coming from the Desert Resort. Apparently, Zekrom attacked." A Team Plasma grunt informed N. after checking a radar.

"I knew it was a bad idea to send Zekrom on its own. Even if I can read its voice, it's still highly distrustful towards humans. I have to go there and tame it again…" N who was sitting on a chair stated.

"Are you sure? This might be dangerous! I know that Zekrom was the only available choice but going after it now in this desert is a big risk which would be better to avoid at any cost." The grunt responded with concern.

"It is a risk but I'm the only one who Zekrom trusts and even then, it still doesn't fully follow my directions. It doesn't even let me to ride it yet." N said as he stood up.

"King N, I think it would be wise to have people accompany you. It's a suicide to go there on your own." The grunt suggested.

"I was planning that already. I wouldn't want to have others get involved in this but I guess I have no choice since we have to rescue Ash Ketchum and his friend. The whole thing is a misunderstanding after all." N stated.

"Are you sure? That man was the one who attacked us first." The grunt stated.

"I'm aware but as I said it was a misunderstanding. That man can be trusted and is not someone we should consider an enemy but rather an old ally of mine instead." N claimed.

"I hope you are going to return soon enough. Things are going to get crazy in the area between Opelucid City and Lacunosa Town." Another grunt who heard the whole discussion suddenly came inside the room.

"Explain."

"We have currently stationed on Route 11. Team Rocket and Team Neo Plasma are already on Route 12 and are probably going to attack to take over the Opelucid City." He reported.

"Wait a sec, how is it possible? We had reached the Village Brigde before. Who said to abandon all those people there? Theρε are mostly little kids there." N slightly snapped.

"The Village Bridge's mayor paid the Liberation Army for protection so they sent mercenaries there to protect the area. We were forced to leave." The grunt revealed after reading some papers.

"Wait, when did this all happen? Why didn't I hear anything from this?" N was surprised.

"It happened exactly two hours ago. The officers from that organization are pretty insistent and violent. We didn't have a choice." The grunt said.

"Based on the info you just gave me, it was the right decision to not get involved with them. They might not be trustworthy but at least they have to keep a level of credibility so they are going to do their job they got paid for. Besides, if Team Rocket and Team Neo Plasma manage to invade and successfully take over the village then nothing stops them from going further to invade Opelucid City and Mistralton City. If that happens, it's the end for us and the whole Unova region since Black City's blockade which is an important stronghold will be rendered useless." N analyzed the situation.

"So, what do you suggest?" The grunt responded with N being skeptical.

"We will stay in Route 11. We cannot take risks. I will go there myself once the misunderstanding with Ash gets resolved. I'm going now." N said and left.

* * *

 **Back to Ash**

"Grrrrrr!"

"You again…" Ash said once he encountered Zekrom again. "I don't know what's your problem but I'm not going to let you get on my way anymore! Everyone, come on out!" Ash revealed his whole team.

Zekrom charged at Ash's team ready to hit them with Bolt Strike after emanating its body with blue electricity.

"Krookodile stop it with your body!"

Krookodile charged at Zekrom and managed to get rid of the electricity due to its immunity.

"Now Pikachu use Quick Attack to get its attention!"

Pikachu started running around Zekrom which was about to use Dragon Claw.

"Torterra use Frenzy Plant!"

Torterra unleashed vines beneath Zekrom and restrained its arms, legs and wings before it could use Dragon Claw with Pikachu getting out of the way unharmed.

"Now Muk spray its body with Poison Gas!"

While Zekrom was destroying the vines with Dragon Claw, Muk managed to sneak from behind and poisoned it.

"Grrrrrrr!"

" _Yes! Everything is going good thus far!"_ Ash was more confident than ever.

Zekrom which started getting angry started forming a new Bolt Strike.

"Talonflame use Brave Bird!"

Talonflame with incredible speed stroke Zekrom's arm interrupting Bolt Strike.

"Now Oshawott use False Swipe!"

Zekrom was about to hit Oshawott with Dragon Claw but poison caused to flinch. Oshawott make a big jump and formed a blade with its scallop only to hit Zekrom's face with the back end of the scallop which made it stagger.

"Now it's the chance!" Ash said as he revealed an Ultra Ball. "Ultra Ball, go!"

Ash aimed at Zekrom's head and the Ultra Ball absorbed Zekrom once it touched it before it lands on the sand as it started shaking with its button glowing red.

" _Come on! Come on!"_ Ash was anxious about the outcome.

"Grrrrrr!"

The Ultra Ball stopped for a second only to break to tiny pieces with Zekrom coming out angrier than ever intimidating Ash and his Pokemon. Then it fired a sphere at the sky which exploded into smaller ones.

"Draco Meteor!"

"Everyone! Destroy the spheres before they land!"

*BOOM*

* * *

 **Black City**

In an empty room, a man who was wearing a black hood and covering his bottom half of his face with a black mask was sitting in front of computer screen reading the latest news in Unova through the journalists' blogs and websites.

"Should we make a move?" A blonde man wearing the same black attire entered the room.

"How many times should I tell you to knock first?" The guys glared at him menacingly instead.

"Um… sorry." The guy was intimidated.

"Anyway, to answer your question, no we are not. We are staying here. Black City is considered by many a sovereign state after all so there's no reason to interfere in a foreign nation's affairs." The hooded man stated.

"But what if-?"

"They won't. Just look what's currently happening." He interrupted him.

"You are pretty confident that we will not get caught up in this mess eventually." The guy claimed awkwardly.

"I'm not but I think it's currently the best course of action. We have the Liberation Army, Team Plasma, Team Rocket, Team Neo Plasma and then there might be Arceus Cult around too. We have no idea what all those organizations are truly trying to accomplish. And let's not forget the random appearances of the Ultra Beasts around the globe. This world is currently fucked up to the core. Besides, if we join them then who will protect this city? No one can guarantee the city's safety from Team Rocket and Team Neo Plasma. Given the whole situation this conflict is clearly not going to have a winner but only losers even from the winning side." The masked guy explained the situation.

"I-I see. Then we shall keep our roles as protectors of this city…" The blond man said.

"Precisely. The city's crime rate is already quite high given that many illegal immigrants coming from Unova who have a big criminal record came here to take advantage of the city's eternal night before the rules regarding immigration were applied. We have to clean this mess regardless of what happening outside." The hooded guy said.

"I understand. I will mention the rest of the gang to go and increase the patrols around the city districts." The man suggested.

"Good. I will just keep up with the current events here. If something new comes up inform me." He said as he focused on the computer again.

"As you wish, sir."

* * *

 **Route 4 – Team Plasma Outpost**

"Where am I?" Ash have just woken up in a bed alone in a large empty room. "Pikachu, Lillie, everyone?" He tried to call them but no one responded or came.

As he got up from the bed he noticed his hat on a chair and put on his head before he heads to the door but one grunt entered inside much to his surprise.

"You, guys!" Ash looked angry.

"Relax, relax! Everything was a misunderstanding!" The grunt tried to calm him down moving his hands defensively.

"Misunderstanding? Why should I believe you?!" Ash retorted refusing to listen to the guy.

"Ash!" Lillie then barged in the room after hearing his yelling and hugged him much to his surprise. "I'm so happy to see you are ok!"

"Yeah, I feel a bit of pain on some parts of my body but I'm more worried about you. Why are you here?" Ash was confused.

"I will explain everything." She said as she broke the hug. "Those guys are good. Everything was a misunderstanding. They found me lying unconscious in the desert and brought me here to keep me safe." She claimed.

"So, it's true…" Ash was surprised. "But still where are all my Pokemon?"

"Everyone is fine. They are currently resting." She reassured him as he let out a sigh of relief.

That moment N also made his appearance much to Ash's disbelief.

"Long time no see, Ash Ketchum." N greeted him with a smile.

"N! How have you been?" Ash seemed excited to meet him after such a long time that he forgot about Team Plasma.

"I wish I could say fine." His smile then vanished. "Now come with me, I would like us to have a talk. I'm sure you will have many questions."

"Yeah, true." Ash said as he and Lillie followed him to another room.

"Ash, it would be better if it was just the two us." N said as he noticed Lillie accompanying him.

"Eh, you can trust her." Ash tried to back her up.

"Don't worry, it's fine. I won't understand most of the things you are going to talk about so I will be in the way." Lillie claimed. "I will go to check your Pokemon."

"Ok, I will fill you in later." Ash said as the two of them part ways.

"Make sure to not let anyone disturb us unless it's necessary." N said to one of the grunts.

"As you wish, King N." The grunt obediently complied as N closed the door behind him once Ash entered inside an empty room.

" _King N?"_ Ash looked suspicious of the whole thing.

N sat on a couch while Ash sat on a bigger sofa right in front of him while a small table was between them.

"N why does everyone refer to you as a King? And why are you called Team Plasma of all names after what happened 12 years ago?" Ash started asking him.

"This Team Plasma is different than the one we met 12 years ago. Many of the previous organization's members are actually part of this Team Plasma. I met them nearly five years ago. Ghetsis had brainwashed them just like me with lies that this world mistreats Pokemon and that we should liberate them." N claimed.

"So, most of those weren't actually terrorists?" Ash seemed curious.

"They considered that scaring and threatening people was the way to free the 'enslaved' Pokemon. Ghetsis just used that excuse so he can get more Pokemon to his side and even use brainwashing gadgets to turn some disobedient to his side like Reshiram. Reshiram seemed to be another big part of another plan." N stated in a calm manner.

"Wait a second, I'm getting confused. I have more queries now. What was so special about Reshiram anyway? And you still haven't answered my first two questions." Ash was confused.

"My apologies. I was rushing to get to the main topic that I kinda left some stuff out. To answer the first two questions briefly, when I saw those former members who had escaped from the International Police to help Pokemon, I decided to recruit them telling them about plan I had. Instead of 'liberating' the Pokemon from their trainers, we should help those trainers to bond with their Pokemon following the way you did with your own ones. Despite their initial disbelief, they followed me thus the title 'King' they gave me and we started gathering more people for that goal. It's mainly because of you that this organization exist in the first place." N stated.

"I'm kinda flattered now after learning that." Ash scratched his cheek in embarrassment and let out a toothy grin which made N smile for a second before he continues.

"Reshiram is just a vessel for Ghetsis' plan. He with Giovanni and Team Rocket's help managed to subdue it and put it under their control and capture it. On the other hand, Zekrom is also hunted and while it's trying to help Reshiram get freed from them and asked for my help. It's still distrustful against humans though and doesn't fully follow my commands. It attacks other trainer that to test them if they are worthy of its trust." N stated.

"Wait, that Zekrom belongs to you? But I tried to catch it and entered inside the Ultra Ball." Ash said much to N's surprise.

"Catch it on your own? You were pretty ambitious. And no, it doesn't belong to anyone as you clearly noticed. I'm just the only person it comes to talk with. I asked it to find you and then used Draco Meteor as a signal for us to find you. Now it could be anywhere in Unova." N stated.

"This is why it used that? Couldn't find another way to call you? It still hurts…" Ash complained as he held parts of his body that were still itching him.

"Even if I was there and asked it to stop, it would be difficult to listen to me…" N admitted. "Despite its attitude, all it wants is to free Reshiram and live a peaceful life. Ghetsis though is standing in its way. His big project involves the recreation of the Original Dragon." He revealed.

"Original Dragon? Do you mean that he wants to get Kyurem too?" Ash felt uneasy.

"Kyurem is currently sleeping and Ghetsis got it before we could interfere. He can actually use White Kyurem but this is still an incomplete form coming from an item called DNA Splicers. Despite the fact that Colress refused to join the organization again they managed with delay to create an updated version of the DNA Splicers which can sustain a perfect fusion of the three dragons thus giving birth to the Original Dragon. If that happens no one knows how far Ghetsis and Giovanni will go with such power on their hands." N explained.

"Is it guaranteed though that the Original Dragon, hell even Reshiram or Kyurem would obey them judging Zekrom's attitude?" Ash asked after he put some thought to it.

"Assuming that Ghetsis and Giovanni can use efficiently brainwashing, yes." N responded.

"What about Iris? I heard she is the Unova Champion and was also going to be a Dragon Master! She could communicate with it and calm it down!" Ash thought.

"Asking Iris' help was my initial plan but it's no longer possible." N said startling Ash.

"What do you mean by that?" Ash had a bad feeling.

* * *

 **Two months ago – Unova's Pokemon League**

Iris in her Champion outfit had a discussion with N inside the Pokemon League's building.

"Are you sure about that, Iris? I think you should reconsider that." N said.

"I don't think I have a choice, N." Iris said. "Look what has happened. Team Rocket and Team Neo Plasma's terrorism has split the region in half and all citizens are afraid to live on the part of the region these organizations are residing. The International Police is no more and the Liberation Army is not trustworthy. And on top of that, the Unova Elite Four broke apart too. Grimsley and Shauntal has joined those two." Iris added in a depressed tone.

"Come with us then. You cannot stop them on your own. Cilan did the same because of that. Try to think more rationally. If you also go down then who is going to give hope in this region." N said worried which made Iris smile.

"You worry too much. I'm already aware of the risks and the dangers of my decision." Iris claimed.

"I guess I cannot stop you, right?" N said.

"You got that right! My decision is final since someone has to bring an end to this before it's too late. As the Champion of this region, I feel responsible to do that. I appreciate your concern though." Iris said as she stood up. "Take care, N. Next time we will meet I hope we can a much happier discussion." She said as she exited the Pokemon League's building.

* * *

 **Back to present**

"I never saw her or heard anything about her again." N revealed.

"I cannot believe that…" Ash grabbed his forehead in distress.

"Oi, Ash nothing has been confirmed yet. Try to think positively. I believe she's fine and hasn't given any sign of life on purpose." N once he noticed him panicking tried to calm him down.

"I don't know how you can maintain your composure for so long. I wish I could be as level-headed as you." Ash said as he let out a sigh.

"It's not easy for me either." N said.

"I will help you. Let's bring down those two villainous organizations together." Ash then declared.

"Ash, I like your attitude and determination but this has nothing to do with you." N tried to convince him change his mind.

"No, it does. Friends of mine are involved in this so I have to do that." He said.

"Fine… but you should be aware of the risks you are taking." N claimed.

"I am." Ash responded instantly.

"Let's exchange numbers then. When we will make our move against them, I will call you for help." He claimed as he took Ash's phone to dial his number. "Till then, try to spend more quality time with the person you are currently with. You two seems like you know each other for a long time yet you just recently got really close so I think you have to spend that time to strengthen your bond even further." N suggested to him as he gave the phone back to Ash.

"You somehow saw through us, N. I will do it…" Ash said.

"Good. Now let's go see her again and your Pokemon. I will make sure the Team Plasma grunts will escort you to Nimbasa City. And please have faith in Iris. She had in you when you were in a coma." N revealed.

"Thank you, N… and you are right." Ash then stood up. "I will make sure to believe in her."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	77. Escaping from Problems

**Chapter 77: Escaping from Problems**

* * *

 **The next day – Nimbasa City**

After Ash and Lillie parted ways with N, they decided to do some small sightseeing for the rest of their day before they go to sleep early at night. Ash decided to spend more quality time with his girlfriend following N's suggestion while trying to forget everything about Iris' whereabouts but he still had a hard time about it to the point of blacking out.

"Ash. Ash! I'm talking to you!" Lillie snapped her fingers in front of his eyes bringing him back to reality.

"Ah, s-sorry Lillie. What were you saying?" Ash came back to his senses.

Lillie let out a sigh. "Look, if you still feel overwhelmed about what N said about Iris then we can just call it a day and go back at the Pokemon Center where you can relax." Lillie suggested.

"No, that won't do. What N said back then was right. I have to believe in Iris but at the same time, it sounds so difficult to ignore her disappearance. Also, the way many citizens and tourists act like nothing is wrong around here makes me a bit uneasy." Ash looked really concerned.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Lillie said in a sad tone. "But I don't think we can do much about that though. I mean we don't have any leads in the first place and that's probably intentional from her part. Let's also not forget that she's the current Unova Champion and someone of her caliber isn't going down that easily. That's what N probably meant and people despite her disappearance seem to believe in her and Team Plasma." She added.

"Yeah, you are probably right…" Ash agreed with her after he thought about it. "Besides, I want us to spend more time together and just ignore everything else like all these people do." He said as he held her arms. "I want to pretend even if it's just for one day that everything is normal and that we are just a couple going out to do what other couples do."

"I'm glad to hear that from you." Lillie said with a smile. "Why don't we start now?"

"Let's do it." Ash said as he led the way holding her arm.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Unova Route 14**

The black hooded guys from Black City were protecting their homeland from Team Rocket and Team Plasma grunts who tried to take over the city.

"Whimsicott use Moonblast!"

"Cinccino use Bullet Seed!"

A Whimsicott managed to knock out a Team Plasma grunt's Liepard while a Cinccino beat a Team Rocket grunt's Raticate.

"Don't bother. You have lost so many times already that it's not even funny." The leader of the hooded guys taunted their opponents.

"Why, you-?"

"That's enough. It's evident that if we don't step in nothing will happen with your incompetence." Archer appeared with a red-haired woman by his side.

"I will assist you in this." The woman stated with a determined look.

"Be my guest, Ariana." Archer said as he called out his Houndoom.

"Vileploom, time to fight!" Ariana called out her own Pokemon too.

"I will deal with them…" The black-masked guy declared signaling them to step back with his arm.

"Are you sure, boss?" One of them asked him.

"You have already done a pretty good job, it's my turn now." He said as he took one step ahead. "Venusaur! Gengar! Go!"

"What an idiot!" Archer declared noticing that the Pokemon he called out had both type disadvantage against his Houndoom.

"This should be easy! Vileploom use Sludge Bomb on Venusaur!"

"Houndoom use Flamethrower on Venusaur too!"

"Venusaur use Leech Seed on Houndoom! Gengar go with Mean Look on Houndoom!"

Venusaur took both attack and fell down in pain but not before it restrains Houndoom with Leech Seed which started sucking its energy, healing Venusaur in advance. Gengar prevented it to escape from the battle too.

"Tch! Tricks like this ain't going to work on us! Houndoom use another Flamethrower!"

"Vileploom just like before!"

"Gengar take the attacks for Venusaur! Venusaur, heal yourself with Synthesis!"

While Gengar was taking head on both Flamethrower and Sludge Bomb, Venusaur healed itself using the sunlight.

"Now Gengar use Hypnosis on Vileploom!"

The ghost Pokemon used its glowing eyes to hypnotize Vileploom which fell asleep.

"Dammit, stop messing around with cowardly moves and fight fair and square!" Ariana yelled at him.

"Fine, Gengar use Dream Eater!"

Gengar approached Vileploom and stole its life energy causing it to faint.

"What?!" Amanda was caught off guard.

"Let's end this. Venusaur go with Frenzy Plant!"

"Saur!"

Giant vines emerged from the ground and obliterated Archer's Houndoom and all the Team Plasma and Team Rocket grunts around the area.

"Boss, look at that!" An underling pointed at the sky.

Helicopters which carried members of N's Team Plasma and journalists were coming to the place.

"Hmm, I guess it's time to go. Our job here is done. Let the authorities do the rest." The man said as he and his followers entered inside White Forest to reach Black City.

"Come back! We are not done yet!" Archer demanded but he was ignored as his arrest was inevitable.

* * *

 **Back to Ash and Lillie**

Ash and Lillie were seen having fun playing tennis.

"Ok, match point!" Ash said as he was about to serve.

"You only reached that far because I was afraid of the ball at the beginning and many double faults during my serves!" She claimed while being on the other side of the court.

"That's your problem." Ash said in a joking manner.

"I will show you!" She said as she threw the ball in the air and then hit it with the racket.

"Fault!" Shouted the referee as he saw the ball hitting outside the line while a ball boy took the ball.

"Last chance, Lillie!" Ash said sarcastically something that made her more annoyed but she decided to not respond with words.

Lillie just like before served and the ball started spinning on the air something that made Ash take this more seriously. As he kept observing the ball, he decided to not act.

"Ace!" The referee announced. "Deuce!"

"Wait, what?!" Ash said surprised "I thought it was out!"

"The ball hit the line. It's in." The referee said.

"I finally did it!" Lillie looked happy.

"Did what?" Ash didn't know what she meant.

"I was trying all this time to do a topspin serve and it finally worked!" She giggled.

"This is why you had so many failed attempts…" Ash realized it. "Anyway, you still cannot win this."

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

"That was pretty fun!" Ash said as he and Lillie left the tennis court and sat in the Big Stadium's cafeteria.

"I lost 6-3…" Lillie mumbled with a disappointed look.

"You will do better next time. Besides, you were trying to do lots of things that professionals do after all. Winning three sets with that kind of play-style was still surprising." Ash stated.

"You are right. Next time, I will be more serious about this!" She said as her eyes were on fire.

"You really haven't given up on your try hard attitude, huh?" Ash chuckled.

" _We interrupt the regularly scheduled program to bring this emergency news! Members of both Team Rocket and Team Plasma were arrested by the Unova Police just a little while ago. Two of the captured members happen to be two high-ranked admins of Team Rocket who had contributed to the destruction of the International Police two years ago. The current footage shows people from Black City covering their faces with black hoods. One of them who seems to be their leader, was the person who captured the terrorists before he and his underlings retreat. The interesting part is that the guy stood out from the rest by wearing a black mask which covered the lower part of his face."_

"This must be the guy!" Ash said as he was staring at the TV that was placed against the wall.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Lillie asked confused.

"The man that knows about Mr. Black's whereabouts! Your mother told me to look for the guy with the black mask in Black City! It has to be him, I'm sure of it!" Ash was pretty confident about his intuition.

Lillie proceeded to remind him the whole point of what they were doing. "Ash, what did we discuss today?"

"To take a day off from… everything that's concerning us." Ash said reluctantly.

"Correct so let's leave it here for today, ok?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah, you are right… I should be more carefree." Ash admitted.

"You are doing great thus far." She said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek which made him smile again.

"How about we go somewhere else? I think I know what we can do before the main event so how about going there? What do you say?" Ash suggested.

"Eh, I'm fine staying here a bit longer but what main event? Have you really planned everything for today?" Lillie looked surprised.

"Not exactly everything. It's part of the surprise I have for you." Ash responded with a toothy grin.

"I will try to not ask any questions till then." She giggled. "But I would like to stay here a bit longer. This place is pretty fun to be around."

"Well, as you wish." Ash said as he brought her closer to his arms.

* * *

 **Team Rocket and Team Plasma hideout**

"Your useless admins managed to flop this operation pretty hard." Ghetsis responded with a snarky attitude to Giovanni about what happened outside of Black City.

"Without those 'useless' admins, you would be still in prison." He answered with the same manner. "Besides, you are in no position to talk when you only have the Shadow Triad taking care of you while all the other old geezers that are following you, are not even trainers if we exclude Zinzolin. Are you seriously in any position to make fun of me?"

Suddenly, the Shadow Triad appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Giovanni with their Bisharp but the latter still retained his calm attitude.

"Calm down there. I didn't order you to take any unnecessary course of action." Ghetsis said to three ninjas.

"But my lord, this guy is always belittling you at every chance! We cannot let it slide!" Said one of the three ninjas.

"We were always like this in prison. This is nothing new. Go back to your positions and don't take action unless I say so." Ghetsis ordered them.

"As you wish…" The ninja responded reluctantly as he with the other two recalled their Bisharp and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"So, what do you suggest us to do? I think taking White Kyurem to Route 11 would lead to a decisive victory. Neither N's Team Pseudoplasma and Liberation Army can stop us with it." Ghetsis said.

"Don't underestimate our opponents, Ghetsis. We should not rush. Kyurem is currently sleeping and Reshiram remains as disobedient as ever even with the mind-control machine. If we try to fuse them into White Kyurem as they are, it might backfire us and I'm pretty sure N is probably expecting a move like and has taken precautions." Giovanni shared his thoughts.

"Even if he has taken precautions, White Kyurem's power is just on a different level compared to only one dragon of the Tao Trio. Zekrom cannot do it by itself! The Unova Champion is nowhere to be found and the Elite Four is no more either! This is our chance!" Ghetsis insisted by raising his voice.

"And I'm telling you that N is more than likely anticipating a move like this already! He's not going to fight us head on but he will have taken countermeasures instead! Are you going to repeat the same mistakes just like in the past?" Giovanni started losing his patience.

"And why are you overestimating N so much? He's just a creep!" Ghetsis retorted.

"That's your argument? I'm not overestimating him, it's just you underestimating him instead something that you did before! If we win the battle on Route 11 then we can go ahead using White Kyurem or at worst case scenario use it as a last line of defense in case we lose or get attacked by N's Team Plasma! Also, the Liberation Army is not an opponent we should ignore either! Surge is a pretty violent individual who would fight against anyone despite the odds and just like N is charismatic enough to raise the morale of his subordinates and let's also not forget that they have Zero too! It's better to not risk and use White Kyurem or the two dragons unfused in their current state in an area where both of them are going to be present! The Liberation Army is just there because they are currently being paid! When this fight is over they will leave despite of the outcome!" Giovanni explained with Ghetsis being unable to give a counterargument.

"Do whatever you want!" Ghetsis said as he left the room in frustration. _"I don't care what you think! I won't let this chance to slip by! After that I'm coming after you!"_

" _Just wait, Ghetsis! Once we get the Tao Trio and recreate the Original Dragon, I'm gonna get rid of you and your bullshit!"_ Giovanni thought the same once he was left alone.

* * *

 **Nimbasa City – Amusement Park's entrance**

"Ash, why are we even here? We don't have tickets to enter…" Lillie was confused once she and Ash were waiting in the line.

Ash then smirked. "That's what I said but I had to keep this a secret." He said as he grabbed two tickets from his pocket.

"What the?" Lillie totally surprised took the tickets from his hand. "When did you get those?"

"Well, when we were in Castelia City's Pokemon Center once you went ahead to our room I heard two guys who were disappointed that they wouldn't manage to be in Nimbasa City today in time to visit the park. They offered me the tickets with a reasonable price since they had noticed that we were together. Sorry, that I hide it and even lied to you about it but I wanted to surprise you." He said as he was scratching his head in embarrassment.

"I'm really happy right now to chew you out about it." She said smiling while staring at the tickets. "But seriously don't do it again." She added in a serious tone.

"Ok, got it." Ash said looking intimidated. "Let's forget it and have some fun instead!" Then he grinned with his girlfriend nodding at his suggestion.

Having all the time for themselves, they decided to have a full experience from the amusement park. They tried every game stand, roller coaster and food stand after finishing the first two spending overall more than three hours. They had decided to visit the Ferris wheel before their day ends.

"The view from up here is so majestic!" Lillie exclaimed happily as she was staring from the passenger car's window.

"Agreed. Nimbasa City looks great at night with all those lights." Ash who was sitting across her commented.

"I wish this day would last forever…" Lillie said as she was getting sad realizing that the only normal day she had after she regained her memories was reaching its end.

"I know how you feel, Lillie. I'm actually thinking the same. The next day is going to be quite eventful for sure." Ash stated while staring at the floor.

"Entering Black City is certainly not easy." Lillie said.

"Yeah, everyone has said that to enter in Black City you have to prove your worth by defeating Ingo and Emmet who ae in charge of the Gear Station. I never battled them before and I have heard that quite few people have managed to pass this test." Ash stated.

"We will figure something out, don't worry." Lillie tried to help him destress.

"I'm not worrying. It's a Pokemon Battle after all. Even if I lose, I can challenge them over and over till I succeed." Ash looked confident.

"Yeah, you are right." Lillie said with a smile and then sat next to Ash.

"Lillie, I have decided." Ash said out of the blue.

"What?" Lillie didn't understand what he meant while Ash held her hands as they looked each other in the eyes.

"The moment I win the tournament and become the World Champion…" Ash made a pause and took a big breath. "I want us to get married!" Ash said out loud.

"What?" That was the only thing that Lillie managed to say before her face start getting red. "T-that's so… sudden! We are officially a couple only for a few days now and around half a year during that period!" She added as she took away her hands.

"It doesn't matter when we know each other for a really long time now!" Ash responded without thinking twice.

"B-but you will also have to ask-!"

"Your mother wants me to marry you too!" Ash interrupted her making Lillie even more embarrassed.

"W-what the? What did she say exactly?!" Lillie was in disbelief.

"She told me that she couldn't think of a better son-in-law than me. So, this basically confirms that I have permission to propose to you." Ash explained.

"I cannot believe you mom... why did you go that far to decide that yourself?" She mumbled to herself as she looked away holding her head in frustration.

"Lillie… it's fine." Ash said looking down.

"Eh?"

"If you don't want to marry me, it's fine." He said.

"Wait, I didn't mean to-"

"It was foolish from my part to say something like this randomly. Of course you would make you feel awkward." Ash admitted.

"But you don't understand, I-"

"But at the end of the day, as long as we are together there's no reason to be-"

That moment Lillie grabbed Ash from his shirt and kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining." Ash said with a red face once they broke the kiss.

"To make you shut up for a minute and listen to what I have to say." She responded.

"Ok, I hear you." Ash said having a poker face.

"Let's get married once you win the league. So… don't dare to lose. That's a promise." She made up her mind.

"Are you really fine with this?" Ash asked her.

"What? Are you backing out now?" Lillie looked at him seriously.

"O-of course not! It's just that you looked pretty reluctant and upset about that a few minutes before!" Ash responded.

"How did you expect me to react when you say something like this out of nowhere and on top of that you mention my mom supporting that decision right after? That was too much to handle at once." She said.

"Yeah, you are right here." Ash said embarrassed. "Anyway, I will make sure to keep my promise." Ash declared seriously.

"I'm sure you will." Lillie giggled. "Anyway, let's change topic. What would you like to discuss?"

"I don't want to talk about anything else." Ash said and just lifted Lillie letting her shit on his legs. "I would rather have some fun together instead if you get what I mean."

"Gladly." Lillie agreed as both of them started making out passionately till the end of their ride.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Black City**

"Good job out there, boss." One of the black mask's underlings said to him as he was entering in a skyscraper.

"No reason to praise me. Everything did a good job at protecting the city." He said back to him.

"A-ah, yes!" The guy responded happily at his boss.

"For once, we managed to deal a major blow at Team Rocket. Losing two important admins in a catfight like this is a pretty important achievement." Said one of the guys who were battling outside of the city.

"Listen everyone!" Suddenly the black-masked guy said getting everyone's attention and interrupting the celebration. "Just because our opponents lost some of their admins that doesn't mean we have won. We only won this battle, not the war. Also, we are still in a disadvantageous position. Team Plasma and Team Rocket still have under their possession Reshiram and Kyurem. If they also get Zekrom we are doomed and today's win will mean nothing."

"We know that, boss… but we are not in any position attack them and prevent them from doing so. We don't have the resources to do it and this will result to our loss." One of his underlings said.

"This is exactly why we shouldn't celebrating! Don't waste my time by telling me something that I already know!" The man said in an annoyed tone.

*cough* *cough*

Then he suddenly started coughing heavily and fell on his knees.

"Boss, are you ok? Someone bring the medics! His health is deteriorating again!" One of his subordinates suggested.

"No need for that, I'm fine." He said as he made a signal with his hand before he gets up. "Anyway, we did our part. Everything else is on the Liberation Army and N's hands. N is the one who has Zekrom while Giovanni and Ghetsis will have probably fused Kyurem and Rehiram by now.

*cough* *cough*

"Anyway, I'm taking my leave. Haven't rested for a while as you can see and in my current state this might be fatal." He stated and was about to leave but someone stop him.

"Sir! We have some important news!" Said a guy who just entered inside the building running.

"What now? Cannot even get some time to sleep without any concerns in my head…" He sighed.

"Two of our people in Nimbasa City saw Ash Ketchum with a blond girl hanging out there." He revealed catching his leader's attention.

"So, Ash Ketchum is here in Unova now of all times? This is certainly going to be quite… interesting."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Sorry, for taking so long to update but my tight schedule even during Christmas prevented me from writing. The hiatus is over but there's not going to be a steady schedule for the time being. Thanks for your patience.**


	78. Black City

**Chapter 78: Black City**

* * *

 **Nimbasa City – Gear Station**

Ash and Lillie were ready to leave Nimbasa City and head to Black City. Once they entered inside the station they noticed a ninth train line which was heading to Black City.

"Excuse me, I would like to buy two tickets for Black City." Ash asked in the tickets office.

"Do you realize this place is not for everyone, right?" The guy from the personnel asked him with a doubtful look.

"Yes, I know that. I'm also prepared to have a battle with Ingo and Emmet to prove that I can go there." Ash claimed with confidence.

"Then you should know that since you are two you will have a double battle against them." The guy said.

"There's no problem here." Lillie said without hesitating.

"And there's also no refund for the tickets in case you lose the battle." He added.

"What the? What kind of policy is this?" Ash looked a bit annoyed at the reveal.

"Ash, no need to get angry." Lillie tried to calm him down.

"Because Black City is a place that many people want to head over due to the massive work opportunities it offers and if we don't have you buying the tickets first, everyone would challenge Ingo and Emmet whenever they felt like it. Can you imagine how much of a drag the whole thing would be for them?" The guy explained.

Ash upon hearing that let out a sigh. "I see. That makes sense. Sorry, for getting all riled up for that."

"No worries sir, there are your tickets." The guy handed to them. "Wait at the bench there till Ingo and Emmet will be ready." He suggested pointing them the empty benches for the ninth train line.

"Thanks a lot!"

"Thank you kind sir!"

Both Ash and Lillie thanked the guy and sat on the bench to wait.

"You look quite excited, aren't you?" Lillie giggled once she saw Ash looking impatient.

"It's marked all over my face, isn't it?" He laughed a bit before he continues. "I just want to find that informant and ask him everything about Black's whereabouts as soon as possible."

"Actually, this is what I want to do as well." Lillie revealed.

"You? How come?" Ash looked surprised.

"I have to thank him for everything he did for us." Lillie revealed. "If it wasn't for him, my life would have been over back then. I need to apologize for being so harsh on him."

"It's true. He was the reason I started travelling again in the first place. If he never visited me, I would still be in Gerdia living a dull life without having any ambitions and we would also never get together as well. I guess I caused him lots of trouble back then now that I'm thinking about it with a clear mind." He stated.

"There you are! Sorry for making you wait!" Ingo waved at the two with Emmet following from behind.

"Long time no see, guys! I see you expanded the station! Looks really great!" Ash commented.

"Thanks, it wasn't an easy task!" Emmet responded.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you. This is my girlfriend Lillie. Lillie the guy with the black clothes is Ingo and with the white ones is Emmet."

"Nice to meet you, young lady!"

"It's always nice to meet new friends from Ash!"

"The pleasure is all mine!" Lillie responded as she shook hands with them.

"Anyway, let's proceed with your double battle." Emmet said as he led the way to a Pokemon field inside the station.

"Of course!" Ash followed with Lillie from behind.

Once they arrived at the field the four of them took positions.

"It's going to be a double battle and everyone will use only one Pokemon." Ingo announced.

"We are fine with that!" Ash claimed with Lillie nodding.

"Ok then! Excadrill go!" Ingo chose his Pokemon.

"Haxorus!" Emmet chose as well.

"Snowy, let's give our best!" Lillie called out her starter with Snow Warning being activated.

"I'm sorry but you will have to watch this time." Ash made clear that he wasn't going to use Pikachu.

"Pika…" Pikachu was disappointed and jumped from his shoulder.

"Glalie go!"

" _It seems they are really trying to take out Haxorus quick."_ Emmet thought once he noticed that both his opponents had two Ice-types with one of them being partially Fairy-type as well.

"Snowy use Aurora Veil!"

A veil of rainbow-colored aura surrounded Snowy and Glalie's body.

"Glalie use Ice Beam on Haxorus!"

"Haxorus use Dragon Tail on the ground!"

Haxorus' glowing tail smashed the ground and the flying debris cancelled the Ice Beam.

"Excadrill use Metal Claw on Snowy!"

Excadrill rushed at Snowy which couldn't move for a bit after casting Aurora Veil and got slashed across the face with it screaming in pain despite the damage being halved. The hailstorm that was spawned through Snow Warning started hurting Ingo and Emmet's Pokemon.

"Snowy use Moonblast on Haxorus!"

"Glalie use Double Team!"

While the Snowy fired a large Moonblast, Glalie created copies of itself.

"Do the same trick with Dragon Tail!"

"Excadrill get rid of the copies with Rock Slide!"

Haxorus managed to use the same trick twice but this time, Moonblast passed through the debris easily causing lots of damage on it while Rock Slide managed to do significant damage to both Snowy and Glalie which couldn't dodge all the rocks with Double Team.

"This is tough…" Ash mumbled.

"Yeah, I thought that if we focused on Haxorus first, it would be easier but it seems that  
this Excadrill covers Haxorus' weaknesses." Lillie added.

"Let's stick to your plan, Lillie. I have an idea about Excadrill." Ash suggested.

"Ok! Snowy use Moonblast again!"

"Excadrill slash it with Metal Claw!"

"Glalie use Crunch on Excadrill's arm!"

"Brother cover me in this!" Emmet said to Ingo who nodded before he looks at the field again. "Haxorus use Dragon Dance!"

While Haxorus was increasing his attack and speed, Excadrill's arm was beaten by Glalie but despite the pain it kept charging towards the Moonblast which was heading towards the vulnerable Haxorus.

"Excadrill use Glalie as a shield for that Moonblast!"

"Glalie use Icy Wind!"

Icy Wind coming from Glalie's mouth started freezing parts of Excadrill's reducing its speed making it unable to stop Moonblast which exploded on Haxorus and knocked it out.

"Excadrill smash Glalie on the ground!"

Excadrill used its bitten arm and punch the ground with Glalie's body suffering from the impact.

"Glalie get out of there!" Ash desperately tried to stop it but in vain.

"Now finish it off with Horn Drill!"

Glalie being pushed on the ground was unable to escape and got hit by Excadrill's spinning drill. Now both Ash and Emmet were out of the match.

"Sorry, brother. I didn't make it in time." Ingo apologized.

"It's not your fault, I took a risk while being aware of the type disadvantage and got punished for it." He said once he recalled his Haxorus and thanked it for the battle.

"Thanks, Glalie. You did well." Ash also thanked his Pokemon for the battle it gave.

"Sorry, Ash. If it wasn't for my plan…" Lillie felt guilty for Ash's Pokemon getting knocked out.

"What are you talking about? You were the one who knew about that Haxorus and your plan actually did more! We defeated Haxorus while we also managed to tire out Excadrill! Icy Wind reduced its speed and the hailstorm was hurting it this whole time and our Ice-type moves have been stronger due to the weather status. Even with the type disadvantage we can win!" Ash said confidently.

"Yeah, you are right!" Lillie seemed more optimistic now.

"Metal Claw!"

Excadrill despite its more sluggish movement rushed at Snowy.

"Snowy, wait!" Lillie asked her Pokemon to stay on guard.

Once Excadrill was close enough Lillie gave her next command. "Now use Confuse Ray!"

"Dig!"

"What?"

Excadrill suddenly cancelled its attack and disappeared underneath the ground dodging Confuse Ray.

"Snowy try to intercept Excadrill!"

Snowy try to hear Excadrill digging on the ground but the latter was pretty silent.

"Strike it now!"

Excadrill came out from the ground and jabbed with its claws Snowy on its belly but the latter was able to endure the damage due to Aurora Veil which faded at the same time along with the hail.

"Snowy don't give up! Use Ice Beam!"

"Use Dig again!"

"Aim at the ground!"

Snowy froze the field with her Ice Beam along with Excadrill which froze completely while it was trying to hide underneath the ground.

"Excadrill try to get free!"

"Excadrill is too slow due to Icy Wind so it's not fast enough to avoid Ice Beam! Also, since it's frozen it cannot dodge Confuse Ray either!" Lillie stated as Snowy followed with a Confuse Ray causing Excadrill to get confused too.

"Damn! Excadrill don't give up!" Ingo yelled at his Pokemon which started to move its limbs slightly inside the ice.

"Keep using Ice Beam! Don't let it free itself!"

Eventually, the ice which kept Excadrill broke regardless of Snowy's attack but the mole Pokemon collapsed.

"We did it!" Lillie shouted happily and hugged Snowy.

"See? I knew you could handle this." Ash who was watching all this time commented with a happy smile.

"Thanks, Excadrill. You did your best." Ingo thanked his Pokemon. "This frustrating…" He then looked at his brother.

"I know how you feel, brother. I don't remember losing so easily before." Emmet who was also bitter about their defeat tried to console his brother before he goes to congratulate the winners. "You did well. You can get onboard the train right now if you want."

"Thanks! We will do!" Ash stated as he and Lillie went to enter the train.

* * *

 **Half an hour later – Black City**

Ash and Lillie exited the station and witnessed Black City for the first time.

"I feel like I spent the whole day in the station." Lillie stated.

"It's certainly weird that this city never has a daytime." Ash added as he noticed that the whole place was decorated with lights while the people's routine looks pretty similar with every other city they had been before.

"Do you know where we can find that Black Mask guy?" Lillie asked Ash.

"No idea. Your mother told me that Joseph said to just ask the people here about his whereabouts." Ash responded. "Also, given that the guy was shown in the news too he might be popular here." He added.

"That sounds right. Let's start asking then." Lillie said.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know where can I find Black Mask?" Ash approached a random dude.

"You are not too far from his base of operations. Turn right on the second corner and then turn left. You will see a skyscraper whose entrance is being guarded by two guys. I would suggest you to not approach them though. They don't allow anyone who is not part of the gang to enter inside." He stated.

"Gang? What kind of gang?" Lillie looked confused.

"They are the protectors of this city ever since Team Plasma and Team Rocket resurfaced in Unova. Black City is a stronghold for Unova's protection and this gang is making sure not to let those guys taking over the city's resources or the biggest cities of Unova." He said.

"I see. Thanks for the information." Ash said as he was about to follow the guys' directions.

"Wait, are you seriously going there?" The guy was surprised that Ash ignored his warning.

"Yeah, I appreciate your warning though." Ash said and left with Lillie.

" _Well, it's not my business after all."_ The guy just shrugged his shoulders at Ash's statement and continued his day.

Ash and Lillie following that guy's instructions were standing right outside from a really tall skyscraper which actually stood out from the rest of the city's buildings. A couple of guys were seen guarding the entrance and looked quite serious about their work. Ash and Lillie approached them reluctantly.

"Non-authorized personnel is not allowed to enter in this building. Go back where you came from." One of the two responded in a kind of aggressive manner.

"Sorry, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and this is Lillie Aether, daughter of Aether Foundation's president which operates in Alola. I want to meet with Black Mask. Is he here?" Ash introduced himself ignoring the guard's warning.

"Let me examine you two first before you enter." The guy said approaching the two.

"Wait, examine? What "examine" exactly?" Lillie looked embarrassed holding her chest defensively.

"Relax, miss. We don't need to check your bodies." The guy reassured him and with his coworker put out small gadgets which scanned their bodies with a small laser.

"Hmm, you are talking the truth. You can proceed. People inside will lead you to our boss." The guy said opening the door.

"T-thank you." Ash confused nodded and entered inside with Lillie.

"What was that?" Ash whispered to Lillie.

"Probably, some sort of gadget which recognizes people through personal information. I guess they found our trainer IDs after scanning us something that led to a match in the trainer database." She whispered back to him.

"Sigh, I'm not sure if I'm really getting it. I'm really a sucker when it comes scientific stuff." He sighed.

"Welcome, I will be lead you to Black Mask's office. Follow me." A nice young lady led the way.

"Thanks." Ash said and followed her.

The whole place looked fancy with lots of employers moving around that totally didn't fit the theme of a gang. It looked like a normal workplace. The lady entered with Ash and Lillie in an elevator which led from basement floor up to 120F. The floor Black Mask was on 80F. Once they exited the elevator the lady knocked a door at the end of the hall.

"Yes?" A voice came from inside the room.

"Ash Ketchum is here looking for you, sir." She responded.

"Sigh, Nancy I have told you that someone by that name came here we would send him straight to the boss…" A blond guy with shoulder-length hair sighed as he opened the door.

"What is he talking about?" Lillie whispered to Ash.

"Don't get it either." Ash whispered back.

"You are right, sir. I'm really sorry. But still it's hard to get used to the fact that you are no longer the Black Mask." The lady said as she bowed to apologize.

"You don't have to apologize. You can go back to your post now, I will escort those two to the boss." The guy said and the lady after nodding left.

"I'm really confused right now." Ash said after hearing all this.

"Well, cannot blame you. You will understand once you see the boss." The guy responded and then made a gesture for Ash and Lillie to follow him.

"What did you mean, you are no longer Black Mask?" Lillie asked.

"Ash Ketchum was supposed to meet with me so I can tell him about Joseph's whereabouts. That was my role but due to some unforeseen circumstances I have no reason to be the Black Mask and have that role anymore." He stated.

"So, you weren't the guy we saw on the news yesterday, right?" Ash asked now.

"Exactly. I'm taking you to the current Black Mask." The guy said as they were heading into another room across the hall.

"Current Black Mask? Are you changing roles constantly?" Lillie looked curious.

"No, that was a one-time thing. The individual who replaced me happens to be a close friend of mine for a long time now." He explained.

"So, he's someone the whole gang can trust?" Lillie continued.

"Precisely." The man said as he opened the room which was empty.

"There's no one here." Ash commented the obvious.

"Just you wait. No need to be impatient." The guy approached a bookshelf and pulled a book which worked as a switch. The bookshelf moved aside and revealed a door. Then he placed his thumb against a scanner near to the door while staring his eyes at an eye scanner at the same time.

" _Access granted."_

The door then opened and a staircase appeared.

"Is all this necessary?" Lillie seemed confused.

"The security has to be tight since the Black Mask is not really have the best relationship with the rest of the world. So, precautions should be taken." He explained.

"That didn't seem to be the case on TV though. Why is that?" Ash then asked.

"You will find all your answers here." The guy responded.

Once they went down the stairs they saw a room where a guy was sitting alone covering himself with a hood and wearing a black mask.

"I brought them here as you wished." The guy said.

"Thank you, Wedge. You can go now." Black Mask stated as he stood up and approached Ash.

"As you wish if you want anything I will be upstairs." Wedge then waved at Ash and Lillie and left.

"It's nice to-"

"Looks like you are yourself again, Ketchum. And Ms. Aether seems to be livelier than ever before. I'm glad to see that." Black Mask said as he stood up surprising the two.

"Ms. Aether… it cannot be…" Lillie couldn't find the words to describe her surprise while Ash just stood there dumbfounded.

"It's been a while guys." Black Mask revealed himself to be Joseph but with a changed look. His hair had turned white, his skin had turned pale and was also wrinkled while his whole body looked battered.

"I don't get it…" Ash held his forehead in frustration.

"Sit down, guys. This is going to take a while. We will have quite a lot to discuss." Joseph said in a calmly tone with his personality seemingly different from two years ago.

* * *

 **Unova Route 11**

"Is it time to move on?" A guy who wore Team Plasma's medieval outfit said on his speaker.

" _Not yet. We should march only if Village Bridge is in danger. During that time the Liberation Army won't be able to focus on us but they will just do their job efficiently. We have the same goal yet our different policies clash."_ N responded from the speaker.

"That's fair." The guy answered.

" _Oh and Trip. I met and had a conversation with your old rival Ash Ketchum."_ He revealed.

"What? Is he here? Is he alright?" Trip was caught off guard at N's reveal.

" _He's perfectly fine and he's here with his girlfriend. Last time he was heading to Nimbasa City. I told him I would call him in case something happened since he insisted to help our cause but it's better to leave him out of this."_ N stated.

" _What the? That guy got a girlfriend? Well, compared to what's going on in the world right now this shouldn't be surprising to me."_ He thought for a second. "I'm glad to hear about him but why are you telling me all this now?" Trip reluctantly asked.

" _Because I don't like keeping secrets from other people."_ He responded.

"Thanks, N." Trip responded as he cut off the communication.

"Mr. Trip?" A female grunt approached him.

"What is it?"

"Where is lord N right now? He didn't say anything about his role in the operation." She asked.

"It's not that he did that on purpose. He's currently watching what is going on the area while riding Zekrom. If he notices something, he will tell us to make our move." He informed her.

"Is he on Zekrom? Then why is he asking us to do the job then? That beast is more than enough to resolve that conflict!" A male grunt butt in the conversation visibly annoyed by the revelation.

" _Apparently, not everyone is fully trusting N yet. Cannot say I blame them since it was the same for me at the beginning. I guess some people just consider him to be the only choice to side with if they want to stop Team Plasma and Team Rocket so they bear with his bizarre and calming personality._ " He thought before he answers. "Zekrom is still not friendly with humans so using it there might do more harm than good. N is trying to make it see the good side of humans but this is going to take some time."

"I see." The male grunt then left after hearing the answer visibly dissatisfied with it.

" _Trip, we should move on. Something urgent came up."_ Suddenly N who called Trip again ordered.

"What? So quickly? We just talked." Trip said surprised.

" _I spotted White Kyurem here. Ghetsis is riding it."_ He revealed.

" _How can you say this in such a calm tone?"_ Trip thought before he speaks. "Do you happen to have a plan in mind?"

"Yes, I have but… it requires lots of luck…"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
